Ye Olde Dust Bin
by MSgt SilverDollar and Snake
Summary: A collection of ideas in the form of One-Shots that may or may not be developed into longer stories. All that are placed here are up for adoption as ideas to develop. Of course I would appreciate a Personal Memo directing me to your story should you use an idea from here. I rated this M in case the language gets rough which it probably will. SFC CopperHead declares this complete.
1. About this Story

**Ye Olde Dust Bin**

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With around 500,000+ HP fan-fics on and other sites it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**WARNING: These chapters have not and will not be sent to a Beta they are simply what they are. **

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times. This will not be repeated in later chapters.

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__thoughts__**/**__mind speak _ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50* = $75.00

_***In the early 1990s gold in the UK went for just over £200 per ounce so if a galleon contains ¼ oz. of gold £50 is a fair value when converted to or from galleons.**_

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2000h is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at midnight and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**THESE ONE SHOT STORIES DO NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**Many of the following One-Shots have been sitting on various hard or USB drives since as early as 2009.**

**WARNINGS: **

**If you want to read angst find a newspaper or news magazine since I don't write angst you won't find it here. **

**If you want stories that follow canon Jo Rowling a.k.a. (JKR) has a great series of seven books you should read and leave fan fiction alone. At least the first four were great the last three not so much in my humble opinion.**


	2. Dumbledork's Fall

**2 Dumbledore's Fall**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Started: 4/16/11**

**Edited: 9/4/14**

**Posted: 9/7/14**

**WARNING: This has not and will not be sent to a Beta it is simply what it is.**

**Dumbledore's Fall from Grace**

**31 October 1981**

Harry James Potter was an unusual boy for an eleven year old. In 1991, the United Kingdom's population was some 57 million. Of that number, there were only about 57 male magicals or less than one-thousandth of one percent of the population. The facts are that didn't make him that unusual. However, the fact that somehow he had survived the Killing Curse did set him apart. That one thing was what every magical in the United Kingdom knew about Harry James Potter.

What they didn't know was that Lily Potter had left instructions with her elf and friend, Mattie, that Mattie was to take care of Harry if something should happen to her. While Lily may have loved Sirius Black and Remus Lupin like brothers, or at least close cousins, she didn't trust them to raise her only son without help from Mattie. Mattie thought the sun rose and sat in Lily Potter, and vowed that nasty wizard would not harm Harry Potter while she lived.

Mattie watched as Voldemort killed James, then Lily, she kept her promise to Lily. When Voldemort turned his wand on Harry, she shielded Harry and reflected the Killing Curse back on Voldemort. She watched as his soul split and one part fled while the other tried to latch onto Harry. Her shield held, and the second soul screamed as it broke apart.

Mattie also watched as a rat changed into Peter Pettigrew, and then she froze him in place. Mattie knew Sirius Black would come for Harry since he was Harry's godfather, so she waited. However, it wasn't Sirius, who arrived first it was a large man she didn't know. With a snap of her fingers, Mattie banished the man to the Ministry Atrium. She heard Sirius arrive on his motorcycle and met him at the door.

"Mattie," Sirius cried, "Tell me Lily is all right. I found James but not Lily Flower."

"Mr. Sirius, Lily be with Master James." Mattie sobbed, "Master Harry is being alright. Nasty snake mans is being banished, but rat man is upstairs."

"I'LL KILL THAT RAT!" Sirius yelled.

Mattie snapped her fingers and froze Sirius in place, then shaking her finger she stated. "Doggy man will not kill anyone this night. Youse will help me raise Master Harry as youse being promised Master James and Mistress Lily. I done sent one big mans to Ministry not knowing who he is being. Youse be good or I be sending youse to Greenland."

"That sounds like Hagrid," Sirius told the little irate elf. "Alright let's get Harry to Potter Manor after I send a patronus to Amelia Bones."

Mattie watched as Sirius sent his patronus then put a charm on Pettigrew that only she could remove. Sirius left a note for the Aurors saying here was the Potter's secret keeper then took Harry to Potter Manor along with Voldemort's wand. Mattie took care of James and Lily's bodies and left transfigured silverware in their place. Then she sent everything belonging to them to Potter Manor. When the Aurors and Madam Bones arrived, she gave Amelia a note from Peter Pettigrew, so she could see the house, which was still under the Fidelius Charm.

"Mr. Sirius not being secret keeper. Mr. Pettigrew is captured and is being a rat man when he changes." Mattie told the shocked Senior Auror. Mattie added, "Mr. Pettigrew is being in bedroom with Miss Lily. He can't move, but he can talk. You call Mattie, and I'll release him if you wishes. Master Harry is in America with Miss Lily's brother."

With that said, Mattie disappeared with a pop.

Amelia looked at where Mattie had stood then told her Aurors to look at the note and enter the house quietly.

Alastor Moody said, "That was one strange elf that I wouldn't want to cross."

Amelia agreed, replying, "They can get that way when protecting their family. She was quite close to Lily and hasn't had a chance to grieve yet. Now she will probably take care of young Harry. Alright people we have a job to do."

-00-00-

Meanwhile at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore waited for Hagrid and Harry to return. It would be a long wait as Hagrid had appeared in the Ministry smelling of firewhiskey. The duty Aurors thought he was drunk and passed out, so he was placed in a holding cell.

The next morning Sirius Black went to Gringotts and executed James and Lily's wills and had the Potter vaults locked down. He sent his resignation as an Auror as well as the approved paperwork showing Harry as his adopted son, to the Ministry via Gringotts. While at the bank, Sirius used a secure floo to call the Longbottoms and warned them as to what happened. He suggested that they flee off shore for a while saying he would contact them via secure Gringotts owl. That statement was a prearranged message to meet in Singapore.

Dumbledore was furious, but his hands were tied. His talk with Hagrid only showed that Hagrid was bounced out of the Godric Hollow Cottage and nothing else. There was no memory of a person or anything that caused it so it was written off as accidental magic performed by Harry. Dumbledore never even considered that an elf could remove Hagrid from anywhere. He decided his plans could wait until Harry came to Hogwarts.

On 2 November 1981, James and Lily Potter were buried at Potter Manor it the family crypt. Three days later, there would be a public burial in Godric Hollow. Over the next four years, nine attempts were made by Death Eaters to desecrate the Potter graves at Godric Hollow. Twenty two Death Eaters were given the Dementors kiss for their attempt.

On 5 November 1981, Sirius met Frank and Alice Longbottom along with Augusta and Neville in Singapore. He escorted them to Potter Isle where Frank, Alice, and Neville would live the next nine years. Augusta went back to London but visited monthly. The next day the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. were caught trying to take down the wards at Longbottom Manor. Mad Eye Moody led the Aurors that caught them and used a Reducto on Bellatrix taking off her right arm. Their trial under Veritaserum led to trials for several other Death Eaters, including to Lucius Malfoy. The trial led to Crouch Sr. demoted to a low job and to Cornelius Fudge being named the next Minister for Magic.

On 16 November 1981, Severus Snape stood trial, and he was acquitted as a spy for the light side on Dumbledore's word. The next September he would take over as the Potions Professor and head of Slytherin house.

**Potter Isle**

Sirius, Frank, and Alice kept up with the news from the United Kingdom. They decided to buy a majority of the Daily Prophet and Wizard Wireless Network (WWN) stock slowly. The next four years were normal at Potter Isle as Harry and Neville grew like weeds with a lot of accidental magic. Fortunately, Potter Isle had a population of over 1400 so the boys would have other children to play with.

Augusta kept them up to date on what was happening in the Wizengamot, and at Hogwarts and the news was less than good. Dumbledore kept trying to find out where Harry was saying he needed to be with Lily's sister and her husband. Her wand in his left nostril caused him to back off and mess his drawers. Lady Longbottom was not a witch to mess with.

The Daily Prophet headlines three days caused a lot of concerns in the wizard world.

_**Is Dumbledore Trying To Start A Blood Feud With The Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Black, Longbottom, and Potter?**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Albus Dumbledore once again confronted Lady Longbottom about the location of her grandson and Harry Potter after the 6 July 1895 Wizengamot meeting. He stated firmly that young Harry Potter needed to be with his maternal aunt and uncle who are Muggles. Naturally, this reporter checked on what was so great about these two muggles and found they were the worst of the worst. I checked with several of their neighbors who made comments, such as "there is no love in that house, and I wouldn't even let them watch my dog for a day let alone a child."_

_As you can see by the photograph, both males are grossly overweight. Vernon Dursley is a salesman who sells drills and isn't well liked at the company. According to fellow employees and a check of their personnel records, he is a bully of the worst kind. His wife, on the other hand, is a stay at home housewife who spends her day gossiping about her neighbors. They picture themselves as better than everyone but the facts point out that they are in the lowest 20 percent in income and highest in debt._

_What game is Dumbledore playing? It is well known that Lily Potter and her sister did not get along. Both Potter wills specifically state that under no circumstances is Harry James Potter to go near the Dursleys. Lady Longbottom made it perfectly clear that if he kept it up neither boy would set foot in the United Kingdom until they were 17. This reporter wonders if Dumbledore should be around children, especially males of a young age._

Sirius laughed and said, "Frank, I think Rita needs a raise."

Frank sniggered, "Actually I think it's time we made a statement that with Dumbledore as Headmaster our boys may go to school elsewhere."

"Let's meet with her in Gringotts," Sirius replied.

On 11 July 1985, the Daily Prophet headline screamed:

_**Sirius Black and Frank Longbottom State Their Heirs May Not Attend Hogwarts with Dumbledore as Headmaster and Snape as a Professor**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_This reporter was shocked to receive an interview with both Lord Frank Longbottom and Mr. Sirius Black._

_Lord Longbottom said, "Dumbledore's confrontation with my mother is the last straw. If it happens again, I will declare a blood feud against the minor house of Dumbledore. Dumbledore seems to think that Hogwarts is the only school or the best school in the world, but the ICW Department of Education proves him wrong. My wife and I are considering sending Neville elsewhere."_

_Mr. Sirius Black, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black stated. "My son Harry James Potter-Black is not fated to go to Hogwarts. James and Lily desired for the best possible education for Harry and that is what he will receive. I have issues with several classes at Hogwarts."_

_Mr. Black then asked the following questions:_

_Why is History taught by a ghost and who is getting Binns salary since he has no family? _

_Why is Divination an elective when it is well known you are either a seer or not, and if you are personal tutoring is readily available? _

_What has happened in potions? Under Professor Horace Slughorn, Hogwarts had the highest NEWT pass rate in the ICW, but now it's the worst and that happened in four years, why?_

_**Why is a known Death Eater allowed to teach your children? Both my brother Regulus and cousin Bellatrix bragged that to earn their mark they had to torture, rape, and kill. While Mr. Snape may have been a spy does that mean he should be around children?**_

_Lord Longbottom then asked the following:_

_The Hogwarts Charter clearly states that to be a Head of House a Professor must have tenure and at least ten years of experience. Why was Severus Snape made head of Slytherin in his first year?_

_Why is Muggle Studies taught by a pureblood wizard with no experience in the Muggle world? _

_Where is physical education, and why is Quidditch the only sport at Hogwarts?_

_Why is there no class to teach the first-generation witches and wizards about our traditions and laws? Oh, right that class went away two years after Dumbledore took over as Headmaster._

_At that point, the interview was interrupted by Dumbledore demanding to speak with Sirius Black. I watched in horror as he was escorted from the bank at spear point. My impression is that young Mr. Potter-Black and Longbottom will not attend Hogwarts._

_Lord Longbottom's final comment was, "If you wish the best education for your children either change Hogwarts or contact Sirius and I through Gringotts."_

That comment increased the population of Potter Isle by several families, including the houses of Abbott, Bones, Davis, Granger, Greengrass, Lovegood, and Tonks. No one thought it strange that those families only had daughters. The surprise was that the Granger adults were squibs, and Hermione was a witch.

Dumbledore and his lapdog, Snape, were furious, especially when the letters and howlers started arriving. Minister Fudge was forced to put pressure on the Hogwarts Board of Governors to find out if what Frank and Sirius said was true. The Wizengamot stepped in and told the Board of Governors their report would be read in front of the entire Wizengamot on 3 August 1985.

The Board of Governors found that not only was the statements by Frank and Sirius true but there were other problems. Dumbledore was pocketing Binns' salary and splitting it with Snape. Trelawney was a borderline drunk and not fit for teaching. The biggest thing they found with her was that she had made a false prophecy that Dumbledore certified as a true one knowing that it wasn't.

Snape's methods of teaching were declared mentally abusive to students not in Slytherin. Both Dumbledore and Snape were stripped of their positions and tried as criminals. With Crouch Senior gone and Amelia Bones as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the questions got Dumbledore sent to Azkaban for ten years and Snape for life.

McGonagall took over as Headmistress. She named Flitwick and Sprout as her Deputies. Snape and Dumbledore's vaults were turned over to Hogwarts and put in the general fund. When the financial records were turned over to Madam Bones, she found that Dumbledore had embezzled from several first-generation witches and wizards. He was retried, and his sentence was increased to fifty years plus loss of his magic.

Amelia Bones working with Croaker from the DOM developed a dark mark detector that tagged Death Eaters who entered the Ministry of Magic. The tag was tied to a solicitor's quill that logged their names. Two months later with the help of American and French Aurors 53 Death Eaters were arrested in one night. Seventeen worked at the Ministry of Magic. Nine were members of the Wizengamot, and the others were thought to be pillars of the British Wizard World.

Cornelius Fudge lost a vote of No Confidence since his Undersecretary, and best friend were found to be Death Eaters. Amelia Bones declined to run for Minister for Magic and suggested Stephen Jones. Little was known about Mr. Jones other than he was a pureblood wizard that had Masteries in Defense and Mundane Business Administration. Stephen Jones had traveled across the world after leaving Hogwarts in 1952. He was well versed in different types of magic and had served in the Wizard Congress of the USA for three terms before returning to Great Britain.

00-00-00

At Potter Isle, Harry and Neville had started meditating at the age of four, and they began learning Occlumency before turning five. It became abundantly clear that their accidental magic was actually wandless magic after they turned their father's hair different colors at will. With the influx of magicals from the United Kingdom being girls of their age, they never grew up thinking girls were icky. Frank and Sirius caught the boys teaching the girls Occlumency and wandless magic. They discussed what they saw with the other parents and agreed to help the children learn but not to push them. What no one knew is that Mattie was helping the boys learn, and she was teaching them elf magic.

In September of 1986, Harry, Neville, and their friends started school at the Aborigine Academy of Magic or AAM. They did morning sessions there and afternoon sessions at a mundane school at the Lily Institute on Potter Isle. However, that's a story for another time.

On 10 January 1988, Severus Snape tried to escape Azkaban and lost his soul to a Dementor. The news hit Dumbledore hard and the old man took his own life thirteen days later.


	3. Changes Made by Venom and Tears

Changes Made by Venom, Tears, and the Results 1

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**A/N: I found this on my first USB drive (Seagate USB). It was written in 2007 and for whatever reason chapters 2 and 3 were not with chapter 1. I've changed computers several times since I started this and it is definitely up for adoption. I've looked through my old notes, but having gone through several cleanups I couldn't find anything on this story.**

_**§Parseltongue§ Spells **__thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

_**This story assumes you have read the Chamber of Secrets by JKR!**_

**School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – Chamber of Secrets**

Harry Potter felt the basilisk fang enter his forearm and though he could feel the venom enter his body. He removed the fang and knew he would die shortly. While watching Fawkes crying into the wound Harry heard Voldemort spouting his garbage about how great he was and how Harry would die by his hand.

"Thanks for trying Fawkes but I can feel the venom race through my body." Harry told the Firebird then yelled, "Hey Tom, why don't you shut up? I'm trying to die in peace here. At least without my glasses I don't have to look at your ugly ass."

"I'd Avada Kedavra you for that, but this way is slower and more painful Harry Potter," Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort said.

Harry saw Fawkes leave and the fang lying next to him. _Funny,_ Harry thought,_ I can see better, is this part of dying I wonder? Bloody hell either I'm growing or my pants and robes are shrinking. If this is dying, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I actually feel better than before I stabbed the basilisk._

Harry saw Fawkes drop the diary next to him. He instinctively grabbed the fang and stabbed the diary, then opened it and stabbed it again. Harry heard Tom Riddle scream and looked at the avatar. Tom Riddle seemed to have holes in him not unlike Swiss cheese, and then he disappeared screaming. Harry felt something heavy on his left index finger and looked down. He watched a large ring with a serpent on it shrink to fit his finger. It felt hot first and then he felt it bite him and heard it hiss as he passed out.

Harry saw visions of the chamber being built. He saw glimpses of a library, potions lab, bedroom, and office. He heard, "_You have now defeated my last blood heir three times so I declare you my heir by right of conquest. I am disappointed that you had to kill Matilda but that bastard had no right to control her. She was given the task to protect the school if it was attacked. My orders were that she was not to harm students or faculty. I give you my ability in mind magic, wandless magic, and my magical abilities. The goblins will take care of Matilda she is yours by right of conquest. Since you now wear the ring, you are considered an adult by magic Lord Slytherin. You can apparate or shift within or outside of the wards as a Founder's heir. The ring will guide you my heir by speaking to your mind_."

Harry felt someone shake him and opened his eyes. He saw a very scared Ginny.

"Oh God Harry, I, I, I thought for awhile you were dead. I know I'll be expelled for what I've done. I can't believe you killed that monster." She rattled off between sobs and without taking a breath.

Harry replied quietly and soothingly, "Ginny, calm down no one will be expelled. Let me get up and we'll go see McGonagall and straighten this out."

Harry got up and grabbed the diary and his wand putting them in his pocket. He carefully removed Gryffindor's sword from the mouth of the basilisk and held it in his right hand. Harry looked for his glasses and found them smashed and thought about repairing them, but left them lay where they were. He put the Sorting Hat on his head and heard, _that was a close call Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin. You may call me Adrian if you wish sir_.

_I'm not a Lord. I'm just Harry Potter._ Harry shouted back in his mind.

_Actually if you go to Gringotts, you'll find that you are as I said My Lord. In addition, you own the school as well. When we get to the Headmaster's office leave me on and between Salazar's ring and me, we can help you._

_Adrian I don't need this shit, I have enough problems on my own._ Harry sputtered.

_Quit being a pussy, you're a Gryffindor, for crying out loud, just do as I ask. Now take the young ladies hand and shift to your friend rather than walk._

Harry did as Adrian said and heard Ron's yell, "Bloody hell Harry, how did you do that? Ginny are you all right?"

"No Ron I'm not. I'll be expelled after waiting all these years to come here," Ginny cried and sobbed loudly.

"Ginny you will not be expelled. I promise. Ron I shifted, but we'll talk about that later. Grab Lockfart and let's get out of here," Harry stated firmly taking control of the situation.

_Harry, have Ronald grab Lockhart and hold your hand while Miss Weasley holds the other then shift to the Headmaster's office._

Harry put the sword in his left hand and said, "Ron, grab on to Lockfart's robes then take my left wrist and hang on tight. Ginny, take my right hand, and I'll shift us to the Headmaster's office."

**Hogwarts Headmaster's office **

The three students and Lockhart appeared in the Headmaster's office shocking Dumbledore, McGonagall, Arthur, and Molly Weasley. Fawkes flashed in and flew to his perch as Ginny ran to her mother's open arms.

"Mum, Dad, Harry saved me. I thought I was going to die. I'm so sorry I know Dumbledore will expel me no matter what Harry says," Ginny sobbed.

"Before anyone gets expelled, which I doubt very much happens, we need to find out what's going on here." Dumbledore said quietly.

As Ginny told her story, Harry spotted Dumbledore's pensieve. Then Harry and Ron told part of their story. Harry asked Dumbledore if his pensieve could project memories and was told it did. To everyone surprise he asked to use it to show what went on in the chamber. After getting permission, he placed his wand at his temple, copied the memory, and placed it in the pensieve. He showed it from the time Lockhart, Ron, and he landed in the chamber until Tom Riddle was destroyed.

"I have one more memory to show you Headmaster, but please call the Head or the DMLE here first," Harry said forcefully.

"Harry it's late. I think that you, and the others need your rest," Dumbledore said with eyes twinkling.

Harry stood and placed the sword and his left hand on the Headmaster's desk and asked, "Do you recognize this ring? It's Salazar Slytherin's, and he declared me his heir and made me the owner of this school and Lord Slytherin. If you want to keep your job as Headmaster, I suggest you do as I asked. Sal says I can communicate with Hogwarts and throw you out if I wish."

"Mr. Potter..."

"Professor McGonagall it's actually Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin if you want to get formal. The ring is proof of the Slytherin connection and the sword is proof of the Gryffindor heritage. I just killed a 65-foot basilisk and to be honest I'm in no mood to fuck around. I can show who gave Ginny that diary and tried to murder students. I want it checked for residual magic by someone I trust to give honest answers and not evade my questions."

"Harry…"

"Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin or pick one last name and put Lord in front of it. Only my friends may call me Harry." He told the Headmaster forcefully with a sneer that would have made Snape proud.

"Very well Lord Slytherin I still don't think that's a good idea…"

"Hogwarts can I remove the Headmaster?"

The entire castle heard, "_**Of course My Lord you own the school and several thousand square miles around it. In effect it is an independent kingdom and you're the king.**_"

"Thank you My Lady. Call the Head of the DMLE or leave Headmaster, and if you try Legilimens one more time you won't like the results. If you want to know something ask, unlike you, I'll either answer or tell you why I can't. Sal thank you for teaching me mind magic. I'll decide later if I wish to show his attempt to the Wizengamot Adrian," A quite pissed Harry Potter said out loud.

Dumbledore made a floo call to Madam Bones, and she came through a short time later.

"Albus what the hell is going on here," a furious Madam Bones asked.

"Excuse me Madam Bones I'm Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin and we've had an incident at the school that requires your attention. Would you scan this diary for dark magic and other charms? I suspect it was a horcrux, which had compulsion charms on it. Those would force whoever touched it to write in it thus activating it. It was given to Miss Weasley before school started and I can show you who gave it to her." Harry asked nicely showing her more respect than he had the Headmaster.

Amelia Bones did as Harry asked and frowned then ran the scans again. "Even the remnants of the compulsion charms are trying to force me to write in it. There also seems to have been part of a dark soul here. Who is T.M.R.?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, he's also known as Lord Voldemort Madam Bones. As I said I believe the diary was a horcrux. Whoever wrote in it long enough would be possessed by the spirit and that person's life force would be used to bring him back. Headmaster I believe Ginny needs to go to the hospital wing, and get checked out. Mr. Weasley she'll need a mind healer to help her get past this trauma and the school will pay for that since it didn't protect her and allowed the diary in. Ginny you had no choice but to write in this abomination its magic forced you to. As I said earlier, you will not be expelled or any other action taken against you. When I sell the basilisk carcass you'll get a fair amount of money since you were the most affected. I'll work that out later." Harry told Madam Bones and Ginny kindly.

"H… Lord Slytherin that carcass belongs to the school and I'll decide who gets what." Dumbledore said forcefully.

"Bullshit Dumbledore. Do you take me for a fool? It's mine by right of conquest and if not that, it's mine as owner of the school or Salazar Slytherin's heir. You're getting very close to being removed from Hogwarts never to return." Harry said forcefully then turned to Madam Bones and asked, "Would you like to see who gave Ginny the diary?"

"Of course Lord Potter," Amelia answered wondering what the hell was going on between Harry and Albus.

The door to the Headmaster's office opened with a slam as Lucius Malfoy entered. "Dumbledore I see you couldn't stay away from this school as ordered. Madam Bones arrest this man."

"Shut the fuck up Lucy if anyone get arrested here it will be you." Harry said his anger showing.

Malfoy drew his wand and said, "Avada Ke…" Harry used wandless magic and banished him into the short wall next to the door breaking several bones and cracking his skull. Lucy would have been better off dead than what was about to happen to him.

"Madam Bones is it still true that when the head of a minor house attempts to kill the head of a Most Ancient and Noble House and is defeated his possessions belong to the Most Ancient and Noble House?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin."

"It's Harry to you unless we're in a formal setting and protocol says otherwise. Dobby you now work for the House of Potter. We'll talk wages later, but there will be no punishment do you understand?" Harry said his voice kind and showing care for the elf.

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir," Dobby said bouncing up and down.

"Arthur I really think you should take your family to the hospital wing to get checked out. Ron please take Lockfart with you, I'll see you later."

"All right Harry I'll hold you to that, what about Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Leave the git here I'll mend his bones and if I do a bad job so be it. He has a lot to answer for." Harry said with a smile, he was beginning to enjoy himself.

Harry removed the memory of the scene in the bookstore and placed it in the pensieve.

"Headmaster how do I pause the memory?" Harry asked knowing it had pause, skip, fast forward, backup, and other runes on it.

"This is the pause rune the one next to it gives you slow motion in the projection mode." Albus said pointing to the pause rune.

"Thank you, sir. Madam Bones this is an incident that happened at Flourish and Blotts late last August." Harry said and started the memory. When he got to the point where Lucius Malfoy placed the diary in Ginny's book he paused it. "Notice the diary is the same one lying on the Headmaster's desk. The result of Ginny writing in it was the freeing of a 60-foot basilisk and cutting it loose on the school. I believe Malfoy should be charged with the attempted murder of Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Penelope Clearwater, Hermione Granger, and me as a minimum. He is a marked Death Eater that should be questioned under Veritaserum here where his connections can't stop it. We're very lucky that no one was killed this time. Moaning Myrtle died the first time the chamber was opened by Tom Marvolo Riddle. Hagrid was never tried, he was simply expelled and his wand snapped. Of course the Ministry has a history of throwing people in Azkaban without a trial doesn't it Headmaster? Salazar says that the law only allows someone to be held one month without a trial and Adrian confirms that. How long has Sirius Black been in Azkaban without a trial?"

The blood drained from Dumbledore's face but he said, "Since November 2nd 1981. There was no doubt of his guilt H… Lord Slytherin. He as much as admitted it by saying, 'I killed them' over and over."

"He had just lost two of his three best friends and his godson. Tell me Headmaster, is an oath taken when people become godparents? Can a godparent harm their charge?"

"There is an oath Harry, and no they can't harm their charge without dying," Amelia answered looking furious once more. Then she added, "But he was their secret keeper or at least was said to be. Only the secret keeper for the Fidelius charm can give out the address."

"So it's impossible that he suggested someone else and acted as a decoy?" Harry said in anger. "I guess it's also not possible the Marauders were unregistered Animagi or something else. But, in any event, he should have been tried within 30 days unless the law only applies to certain people with money. If my readings of what happened during those times are correct several Death Eaters escaped trial claiming the Imperiuse curse. Yet a member of a Most Ancient and Noble House is thrown into Azkaban without a trial. Adrian informs me, that the law requires Sirius Black be released immediately and compensated for his imprisonment." The venom in Harry's voice was clear for all to hear, as was his aura to see. There was no doubt in the adult's minds that Harry was getting really pissed.

"Harry, who is Adrian?" Amelia asked quietly.

"You know him as the Sorting Hat Ma'am. One of his many jobs is to advise a Founder's heir. He suggests that you call Snape and have him bring Veritaserum to question Malfoy before taking him to the Ministry. He also says Peter Pettigrew is in the Gryffindor second year's dorm in the form of a rat with a missing toe. That sounds like Ron's rat Scabbers. Lady Hogwarts can you place wards around the rat to hold it in place?"

"It is done Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin."

"Thank you, My Lady."

Albus called Snape via the floo and asked him to bring Veritaserum to his office. Snape arrived a short time later and was shocked to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madam Bones, Potter, and Malfoy in the office. Malfoy was now chained to a chair.

"Severus please place three drops on Mr. Malfoy's tongue." Madam Bones said.

Snape did as he was asked while wondering what the hell was going on and why the Potter brat was in the office.

(A = Amelia Bones questions/statements. M = Malfoy's answers.)

A, "What is your name?"

M, "Lucius Araxes Malfoy."

A, "Are you a Death Eater?"

M, "Yes."

A, "Did you take the mark willingly?"

M, "Yes that is the only way you can obtain it."

A, "Did you place Voldemort's diary with Miss Weasley?"

M, "Yes."

A, "Why?"

M, "To cleanse the school of mudblood and half-blood filth."

A, "Did you know the monster was a basilisk that could kill anyone that saw it?"

M, "No, the Dark Lord only said it would cleanse the school of those not worthy to attend."

Amelia asked Snape if he brought the antidote and Snape administered it. Then she turned to Dumbledore and asked, "How many students are currently in the school Albus?"

"Four hundred twenty-two Amelia," Dumbledore answered the twinkle in his eyes gone.

"Lucius Malfoy you are hereby charged with the attempted murder of 422 plus people." Amelia stated then used the floo to call six Aurors she trusted. When they arrived, she told two of them to take Malfoy to a safe holding cell in the Department of Mysteries and keep their mouths shut about that action. She also told them to move Sirius Black to a holding cell in the Department of Mysteries and get him cleaned up and seen by a Department of Mysteries healer. The fact that their boss was extremely pissed off was apparent to all. They placed a portkey on Malfoy then grabbed him and disappeared.

The other four Aurors were sent to the Gryffindor second year boy's dorm to collect a rat. Professor Flitwick accompanied them to let them enter the tower and to cast the Animagi revealing charm. Harry sent Ron a note saying it may be tomorrow before he was able to talk to him. Ron read:

_Ron,_

_Up to my ass in snakes and it may take a day to get back to the dorm. Will fill you in on everything as soon as I can. Scabbers is actually Peter Pettigrew and he betrayed my parents not Sirius Black._

_Harry _

The Charm Professor Flitwick cast revealed Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew. The small Professor enlarged the cage then forced Pettigrew into human form and used a third charm to lock him in that form for 72 hours. The Department of Mysteries Unspeakables would obliviate Pettigrew's memory of how to change once he arrived at the Ministry. Three Aurors escorted the rat man to a holding cell while the fourth informed Madam Bones of the action. While that was going on the conversation in the Headmaster's office continued.

"Harry, may I take this diary to the Department of Mysteries? They can analyze it better than I can."

"Yes Madam Bones on the condition I'm informed of the results and am allowed to see the prophecy about me in the Department of Mysteries." Harry answered and smiled at her.

"Potter…"

"Snape you may call me Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin since I'm your employer. Lady Hogwarts please restore all points Snape took for no reason and remove those from Slytherin House that he gave for no reason."

"It is done my Lord."

"Thank you, My Lady Hogwarts."

"Severus Snape you have a choice to make. Adrian says you were a spy for the light side during the last war. You're a great potions master but a piss poor teacher. Your choices are to allow me to remove the dark mark and remain here as a researcher. I'll provide you with a lab and Salazar's potions writings and notes if you'll try to find a cure for lycanthropy and a way to help the Longbottoms. If you choose this option, you will receive a 20 percent pay increase, but will not interact with any student inside Hogwarts castle and grounds. The exception to this is you must save anyone from danger. However, I do ask for 10 percent of the royalties from the potions since I'm providing the facility and ingredients. The other choice is to be thrown out of the castle at midnight when new wards are activated. These wards will eject all who are marked by Voldemort. Twenty-four hours later the wards change to kill those marked. A second ward is based on intent, and it will eject those that wish to harm others. The days of Slytherin House bullying the other houses are over. This is a school not a fucking battleground. Snape you have two hours to make your choice."

"I chose the first option Lord Slytherin."

"Very good Professor Snape," Harry said then with a mild wandless Expelliarmus took Dumbledore's wand shocking the adults.

"Sorry Headmaster but Sal says I need this wand to remove the dark mark the power would burn my wands core out." Harry said and placed the tip of his new wand on the mark and said "Orci tenebris signum aeternum." (Roughly meaning 'release the dark sign forever') Harry's aura flared as he pushed power into the mark.

Snape started to fall but Harry grabbed him and sat him in a chair. "Professor, are you alright?"

"A bit lightheaded Lord Slytherin thanks for asking. For the first time in years I feel free thank you Lord Potter." Snape said pleasantly while eyebrows raised and Harry smiled.

Harry conjured a flask and picked up the Gryffindor sword. He placed the tip in the flask opening and the blood from the basilisk drained into the flask. It wasn't much but the potion wouldn't need much only one drop per five-gallon batch.

"Fawkes may I have the same amount of your tears in another flask. Salazar says one drop of venom and one drop of tears in Wolfsbane should be a good start." Harry conjured another flask and Fawkes dropped tears in it. He handed the flasks to Snape telling him he would find two scrolls on his desk that should lead him to the solution.

As Snape was leaving the office Harry said, "Professor Snape, Remus Lupin might be willing to be the first to test your potion." Snape nodded and said thanks then left the office with robes billowing.

"Harry what the hell is going on?" Amelia asked.

Harry explained about the basilisk venom and Phoenix tears. He added how he had received the ring and shocked them stating that the sword, ring, and hat communicated with him. When he added that all three had passed knowledge to him, he thought the two women might faint.

"Lord Gryffindor, please return my wand." The Headmaster demanded.

Harry looked at the ancient wizard and smirked replying, "Actually it's mine Headmaster since it's an heirloom that Godric made. The real elder wand came over 200 years after this wand was made. Antioch Peverell actually made a copy of the elder wand after it was destroyed when a horse stepped on it. But the fool had bragged about its power and he was murdered for that screw up. The elder wand is a plain wand, as were all wands before wand makers began adding runes to them around 1500 A.D. and making them works of art. If the story of the Three Brothers is even remotely accurate, a plain wand makes sense for the time it was made.

However, what makes this wand special is that it has a Phoenix feather from a white Phoenix, a griffin mane hair, and a sliver of silver dragon tongue freely given. These three items are wrapped by the hair from a Unicorn tail and bound by a Centaur's blood all also given freely. The runes are a mixture Elder Futhark, Gothic, and Anglo-Saxon Futhorc which were the three most used at the time." Harry stated then used the sword to cut his right index finger and smeared the blood on the wands grip then healed the cut. The blood disappeared and the wand glowed in Harry's hand.

"Only a Gryffindor heir can do that and tie him or herself to the wand. Professor McGonagall, please change my current address to Hogwarts Gryffindor suite. Now Adrian, Salazar, and I need to go to Gringotts and see my account manager. Oh yes, before I forget Adrian says to remind you that I am now considered an adult since I'm over eleven and head of a Most Ancient and Noble House. If I don't return tomorrow, I'll send you a note. Besides Gringotts I need to see an attorney hopefully before noon."

"Harry I cannot allow you to leave the castle." Dumbledore said.

"Lady Hogwarts remove Dumbledore and his personal possessions from my castle and grounds. He may return after 48 hours if, and only if, he swears an oath not to interfere with my life. Professor Minerva McGonagall is now Headmistress, so please turn control of the wards over to her during my absence. The Board of Governors is no longer welcome in the castle since they have no power and are advisory only. Madam Bones I would like an appointment with you to discuss the first 12 years of my life. However, this can wait until school is out for the summer."

The two witches were shocked when Dumbledore and Harry disappeared.

"Minerva I get the feeling that Albus fucked up royally with that boy. Well I suppose he is no longer a boy. Harry wanting to talk to me about the first 12 years of his life sounds ominous."

"I admit I'm surprised at the new Harry and his actions, Amelia. I also must say I warned Albus not to place Harry with Lily's sister. I told him several times that he was making a mistake how he treated Harry when he arrived at school. I'm also surprised at his treatment of Severus, I'm not sure I wouldn't have just thrown Severus out of the castle."

"Why does the Headmaster of a school have anything to do with a student once they leave school? And Minerva, don't give me any bullshit about Dumbledore being Harry's magical guardian because he isn't. I get a listing of all muggle and wizard orphans magic guardians. The law clearly states that their Head of House is their magical guardian once they are sorted."

"Amy I didn't know that. Albus always maintained he was magical guardian for all Muggle born and orphans. Since he is Chief Warlock I accepted that."

"Perhaps you should re-read the Hogwarts charter Minerva."

"I quit asking for it five years after becoming Deputy Headmistress since Albus always found a reason to change the subject when I asked. If the sword, ring, and hat now advise Harry as he said, it now makes sense that he told me he was leaving rather than telling Albus."

"Well I have a long night ahead of me Minerva so I'll see you later." Amelia Bones said as she threw a pinch of floo power into the floo and disappeared. Minerva McGonagall sat at the Headmaster desk shaking her head. Then left for her quarters deciding she wouldn't move just yet.

**Hogsmeade and Gringotts**

Albus Dumbledore found himself outside the gate to Hogwarts with two trunks one of which had his old wand on top. To say Albus was pissed would be like saying the sun was hot since the temperature of his face exceeded 105 degrees. He knew he wouldn't be welcome to stay with his brother Aberforth even for two nights. He levitated his trunks and walked to the Three Broomsticks hoping Rosmerta had an empty room. He thought of what story he would have to tell her as to why he wasn't sleeping in the castle. _How dare that brat throw me out of Hogwarts? I am Headmaster after all. He wants an oath from the great Albus Dumbledore saying I won't interfere with his life. He will find out tomorrow who has the power and it isn't him._

Dumbledore's conscience spoke up saying, _you have wronged that boy, his parents, and his godfather you'll be lucky if he even talks to you again even after you give the oath he demanded. Think hard Albus Dumbledore, on what you have done. Without Harry, the world has no chance to survive and you know it. At least you didn't attempt to touch the Potter money or properties._

Albus Dumbledore was deep in thought when he arrived at the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta gave him a room without questioning him. Albus sat in the only chair in his room inspecting the plain wand in his hand. _Harry is wrong the Elder Wand isn't broken, and I did take it from Gellert Grindlewald. _Although he had the copy, his belief helped power his magic.Magic was about belief, power, and intent. Power levels and knowledge may vary but without belief and intent, the best you could hope for was to be an average wizard. Dumbledore believed in himself and his ability this made him a Grand Sorcerer, slightly less powerful than Merlin. What Albus didn't know was that there would be a Supreme Grand Mage soon, and it wasn't him.

Harry shifted between the two sets of doors at Gringotts Bank and entered the bank. He walked up to a teller named Hooktooth, showed his ring, and said in Gobbledygook, [Honorable teller Hooktooth, I would like to see the Potter account manager at his earliest convenience.]

[One moment Lord Slytherin I will inform the account manager.]

[Thank you teller Hooktooth I appreciate your time.]

Hooktooth sent a memo off and indicated where Harry could sit while waiting to be served. A short time later a goblin Harry recognized as Griphook asked Harry to follow him. Harry thought later he had walked at least a half mile to an ornate door.

[Please wait here Lord Slytherin while I notify Director Ragnok you are here.]

[Thank you Griphook please tell the Director I realize I do not have an appointment but something came up, that forces me to believe I need to see him at his earliest convenience.]

Griphook bowed and knocked on the door then disappeared inside. Less than a minute later the door opened and a guard led Harry in to an opulent office.

Harry bowed and said, [Master Ragnok I apologize for disturbing you at this hour but I just obtained Salazar Slytherin's ring by right of conquest. It and Adrian, the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, insisted I come here and see the Potter account manager.]

[Lord Slytherin, how may I be of assistance as the manager of the Potter account? It has been quite some time since I spoke English so if you don't mind we will continue in that language.]

Harry bowed and replied, "It seems Master Ragnok I was not told that I should have met you on my 11th birthday or shortly thereafter even though I was in the bank on my 11th birthday. I request a reading of my parent's wills as soon as possible. I would also like a heritage test to insure I am truly the heir of Slytherin and have full rights to wear this ring. I have need of an attorney that I can trust. He or she must be willing to take on Dumbledore, the Daily Prophet, the Ministry of Magic, and others. I have several other questions but those are the most important for now."

After giving Harry a full tooth showing smile Ragnok disclosed, "Lord Slytherin since the ring shrank and fits your finger, there is no doubt you are the heir of Slytherin House. However, we will do the heir test while Griphook brings the wills from the Potter family vault. We know your grandfather was the last Lord Gryffindor but your father went into hiding and never claimed the title. Your mother only came here twice after she was married and had no heir test done. This was actually a breach of etiquette since she was the wife of the next Lord Gryffindor. However, due to the last wizard war, it's understandable since few muggleborn witches or wizard took the time to have it done. The cost of the heir test is ₲8 and for two Galleons more we can provide you with a list that shows your magical potential in different areas and what line it comes from."

"Very well, please take ₲10 from my trust vault number 687."

Ragnok sent Griphook to get the wills and then told Harry he needed seven drops of blood on each of three parchments. Harry provided the blood as asked, and he was told the tests could take several minutes. Griphook returned with the two wills and Ragnok read them. They were pretty standard leaving Sirius Black and Remus Lupin each ₲10,000, Hogwarts ₲5,000 for new brooms for the flying class, and ₲50 per month to Harry's guardian for his support. Ragnok and Griphook both felt Harry's magic flair when the support was read. Harry was left everything else including the title Duke of Potter Isle. The will stated there was a separate list of properties that Harry owned and letters to Harry, Sirius, and Remus. Harry struggled to keep his magic in when Ragnok read the list of people he should have been placed with including Amelia Bones, and Minerva McGonagall. The sword of Gryffindor appeared across his lap when Ragnok read that Dumbledore was one of the three who witnessed the wills.

"Lord Slytherin, please place this ring on your right index finger and it will provide you the oath to assume the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Your trust vault is topped off to ₲5,000 on 1 August of each year. From that ₲150 is taken for Hogwarts tuition plus ₲50 for the months of June, July, and August to provide for your support. At the current exchange rate, a Mrs. Petunia Dursley receives ₤2500 for each of those months. You seem to have a problem with that and a couple of other things. Do you wish to discuss those problems?"

Harry looked at the ring and said, "Since I was old enough to walk I've been treated worse than a house elf by my aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon. The clothes under these robes are hand me downs from my fat cousin. The only new thing I was ever bought was my glasses. That was because the school said if I didn't get glasses they would report my aunt and uncle to child services. Those were the cheapest they could find and they hadn't been updated in almost six years. As far as I know that was the only money they ever spent on me except two dry pieces of toast and what scraps of food are left over after they eat the dinner I cook for them. Until I received my Hogwarts letter, my bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs to the second floor. I now know they were child abusers. Hell until I went to school, I thought my name was freak and didn't even know when my birthday was until then. Albus Dumbledore sent me to live with them knowing it was against the wishes of my parents. He admitted he knew what kind of people they were and as much as told me that at the end of my first school year. My question is what can you handle and what do I need an attorney for?" Harry said then unconsciously slipped the Potter ring on his right index finger.

The ring glowed then the glow extended to cover Harry's entire body. By the smile on his face, both goblins knew he wasn't in pain. Then his face showed pain as his body grew overcoming several years of malnutrition. Finally, the glow retreated inward but the magic seemed to swirl around Harry another three minutes or more.

"Whoa too much information all at once," Harry said. "Master Ragnok the Potter ring says you offer both a room to stay and a medical evaluation I would like both if it is convenient. I would also like an appointment for tomorrow to continue our discussion if that is alright with you."

"Our healers are on duty 24 hours a day Griphook will take you to our medical facility and either he or a nurse will take you to your quarters. After breakfast we will resize your current clothing so that you may go shopping after our meeting. Lord Potter-Slytherin I will meet you in the morning. The attorneys we use are Mr. Albert Griffin and Mr. Anthony Sharkman they work in both worlds and have a reputation as being the most vicious bastards available. Would you like us to contact them for you since we use them quite often to represent us and other major clients?"

"Yes please contact them for me Master Ragnok and thank you for your help and your time it is greatly appreciated by me."

"No problem Lord Potter, your grandfather Charlus had a similar experience but I must admit his only took about one half the time as yours did."

Harry spent the night in the medical wing after being given a dreamless sleep potion. The only two scars he now had was the faint lightning bolt scar on his forehead and the scar from the basilisk fang on his right forearm. His magic was now unbound but the two rings, sword, and hat had taken care of most of that. There were three mental blocks on his mind and the scar on his forehead was a horcrux that was removed by goblin curse breakers in less than three minutes. It was transferred to a goat that was fed to a dragon. Two days later the dragon handlers would be pissed when the dragon got the runs. While they didn't have to clean it up they did have to smell the mess.

Harry arrived at Ragnok's office at 9:00 and greeted Ragnok in gobbledygook. Ragnok returned the greeting and indicated for Harry to sit on a chair next to his desk. He showed Harry a parchment that said Harry James Potter Paternal ancestors.

"Lord Potter-Slytherin if you follow the blue line you will see that your first ancestor of note is Ignotus Peverell owner of vault 182. The next ancestor of note is Godric Gryffindor owner of vault 3. The next ancestor of note is Myrddin Emrys or Merlin Ambrosius vaults 1 and 2. Being a wizard with Merlin's blood is not all that rare apparently he was a randy old man. One other thing I would like you to note is that your father and Sirius Black were second cousins. Actually three Potter men married Blacks as did one Potter witch giving you close ties to the Black family." Ragnok said and laid the parchment on his desk and picked up the second one.

The next parchment read Harry James Potter Maternal ancestors.

"Lord Potter-Slytherin if you follow the blue line on your mother's side you will see the first ancestor of note is Michael Duke of Windsor vault 157. The next ancestor of note is Rowena Ravenclaw owner of vault 5. As you can see, the blue line goes up to Merlin as the next ancestor of note. You might also note there are two Blacks listed on your mother's side. While there are no direct ties to Salazar Slytherin, there are several ties on both your father and mother's side. Perhaps this is why the ring selected you. You are also remotely related to Helga Hufflepuff but not closely enough for her vault to be available. You also have ties to the Windsor's and therefore are Her Majesty's third cousin once removed. She will be notified of this by us Lord Potter-Slytherin in accordance with the law." Ragnok said with a goblin smile that looked ferocious.

"Ragnok is it possible for you to call me either Harry or Lord Potter if you must call me by title?"

"Since we will be doing a lot of business together I will call you Harry in this office but you must also call me Ragnok. Now we need to talk about rings since you have five more to add to your collection. I suggest the Gryffindor ring to be placed on the second finger of your right hand, and the Peverell on the small finger. The Ravenclaw ring should go on the second finger of your left hand and the Windsor ring on the small finger leaving the ring finger for your wedding bands. There is no Emrys ring, magic will recognize you as his heir or not."

"Wait wedding bands not band?"

"Harry you can have a wife for each of your titles. But that's not necessary unless you want to keep the title in the family. The exception is the Gryffindor title it was merged with the Potter title years ago by Richard the First. If you have six children, the titles will remain in the family. All of the family lines may be passed to a witch or wizard. A wizard with two wives is actually quite common although a wife and concubine is more often the case. Personally, I love my wife and could afford another but one mother in law is more than enough. You Harry have unbinding marriage contracts with 38 witches."

"Marriage contracts, my parents placed me in a marriage contract?"

"Actually they placed you in two, one with a Miss Hermione Granger and another with Lady Luna Lovegood. This provided all three families protection. If you remember, Mr. Daniel and Mrs. Emma Granger were on the list of people you should have been placed with."

"Crap I missed that I was so angry at what Dumbledore did."

"Harry all contracts give you the right to refuse them before you turn 21 years old. However, since you know about them you should refuse those you don't want to consider as soon as possible. So they may make other arrangements. The ladies in question will be notified on their 14th birthday so they have seven years to refuse or marry before the contract becomes binding. Dumbledore tried to add a contract for a Ginevra Weasley but he was told to sod off in so many words."

"How do I need to refuse these contracts Ragnok?"

"Your attorney will handle it for you to make everything legal without breaking any alliances. Harry we have two other important issues to discuss. First is Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort. Since you defeated him once you may be able to seize his vaults by right of conquest."

"Actually Ragnok I defeated him three times now. Once when I was fifteen months old, the second time was the end of my last school year. The last was not long before I came here yesterday afternoon."

The evil smile returned to Ragnok's face. "Harry there is no doubt now that you are the heir of Slytherin and now own and control all of Tom Marvolo Riddle's assets. While we cannot use what we find during a vault inventory, the owner can. Tom Marvolo Riddle's vault is 555 and it contains an updated list of all Death Eaters and unmarked followers. You can use the list to seize the Death Eaters assets and make a copy of it for the DMLE. Samuel Rineheart our head healer informed me he removed a horcrux from your head. There is another in the LeStrange vault that we can use to find if there are more and their location. Our curse breakers can remove the soul pieces and destroy the soul parts leaving the original container intact. Our fee for this would be for you to return any goblin made item that does not belong to you. The horcrux in the LeStrange vault is a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. If you let us use it we will return it to you as a boon."

"You may use the cup and I want all goblin items owned by an individual returned to the Goblin Nation. Ragnok who would I talk to about rendering a 60 or 65 foot basilisk into sellable ingredients."

"Harry, may I ask how you have access to such a beast?"

"I killed it before I took care of Tom Riddle yesterday. It is in the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts which apparently I own."

"A quick estimate would be ₲10,000 per foot but that depends on its diameter and how much blood was lost while slaying it."

"Ragnok it's over 6 feet in diameter I stabbed it through the mouth and into its brain. Other than the blood on the sword of Gryffindor, I saw very little blood. The scar on my right forearm is from a fang that broke off. The only other damage would be the eyes which Fawkes blinded and I was unable to see."

"It may end up worth close to ₲700,000 Harry before you keep anything. The meat is a goblin delicacy that sells for ₲15 per pound. Our fee to render the beast is 3 percent of the total assessed value."

"Make it 5 percent and we have a deal. I want the hide for myself. I will gift 10 percent of it to the Goblin Nation in exchange for the rest being made into armor for my friends and me. I will retain 15 percent of all potions ingredients."

"Harry a picture of you with the beast will drive the value even higher as well as the demand. Normally it would take 15 to 20 years to sell the beast but with a picture even slivers of cartilage will sell that would otherwise be wasted and banished."

"Alright I'll do that but I want to add the victims in the picture. That may delay the harvesting for a few weeks since they are petrified right now."

"That will give me time to put the best team on the job. The beast will keep for a year or more before it begins to deteriorate so there is no real hurry."

"Before I came here yesterday I defeated Lucius Malfoy and claimed his assets. Does that action allow me to review his financial dealings?"

Ragnok's right eyebrow raised then he barked out a laugh saying, "You are truly a warrior my young friend. As a follower of Tom Riddle, you would have had his assets anyway but the answer to your question is yes. You have access to all of the Death Eaters financial records. I have a feeling Minister Fudge isn't going to like you in the near future Harry."

"Good, I'll pay standard fees for certified copies of the Death Eaters financial records to be taken to Madam Bones of the DMLE. If I were more curious I would ask what I'm worth but my trust vault is more than sufficient while I'm in school."

"Harry you're worth well over two billion Galleons including stocks and properties but less personal possessions. The scrolls and possessions in the Founders and Merlin's vaults will exceed that amount by several billion Galleons. Money wise you could afford a thousand wives while physically I would suggest no more than two or three at the most." Ragnok said with an evil grin taking the mickey out of Harry.

"You may be right Ragnok but if I remember correctly you said to expect a meeting with Her Majesty. I just may ask you to join me in that my friend." Harry said with a lopsided smile.

"I would be honored to be in her presence as it's been six months since our last meeting. But as a friend, I'll warn you she is an Empath. She can see not only your aura and detect your feelings, but can also determine if you're telling her the truth or holding back anything you think she may not want to hear. She rarely asks yes/no questions preferring to let you trap yourself. While she rarely swears, she can cut you to the bone with a look or word. Her Majesty is well aware of the wizard world and is well informed by others and us. Remember Harry she is our Queen as well as the muggles. Her lineage goes back to Arthur Pendragon and her family tree has several wizards in it including a great uncle." Ragnok said with what Harry detected as a smirk.

"Were you able to get me an appointment with Mr. Griffin or Sharkman?"

"Yes, I've invited them here to meet you at 10:30 so they should be entering the bank shortly. You may meet here or in my conference room."

"Ragnok you are more than welcome to attend the meeting if you have time. I know you are a busy man and I do not wish to waste your valuable time on my problems."

"I thank you for that consideration Harry. But you are my only client and a valued one at that. Now before the meeting I suggest you place the other rings on your fingers."

Harry did as Ragnok asked and swore the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw rings were going to kill him. He passed out for nearly five minutes with the Gryffindor ring, and three minutes with Ravenclaw. The Peverell and Windsor rings flashed magic but not nearly as strong or long as the others did. Ragnok handed him a large cup of tea laced with pepper up potion and a mild pain potion for his headache. Harry had heard Salazar Slytherin was a right bastard but discovered he was a pussy cat when compared to Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and the Potters. Peverell was versed in magical creatures and Windsor in law. Slytherin was quite devious and cunning plus a very patient person. However, if you fuck with a Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Emrys and they set out to destroy you in any way possible. A Potter or Ravenclaw would try to do it legally but Gryffindor or Merlin didn't care their objective was to take you out. The voice of Merlin told Harry that he would find a wrist band in vault 1 that would identify him as Merlin's heir. When he told Ragnok that, the goblin smiled and nodded but said nothing.

**Griffin and Sharkman**

Harry heard the door open and he stood to greet whoever entered.

"Welcome Al and Tony or should I say Mr. Griffin and Mr. Sharkman, please meet and greet His Grace, Harry Duke of Potter Isle, Duke of Windsor, Duke of Avalon, Earl of Gryffindor, Earl of Slytherin, Earl of Ravenclaw, Baron of Peverell and known to you as Harry James Potter. Damn Harry, that's a mouthful. Your Grace, please meet and greet the Honorable Mr. Griffin and the Honorable Mr. Sharkman."

"Mr. Griffin it's a pleasure sir." Harry said and shook hands.

"Mr. Sharkman it a pleasure sir," Harry said and shook hands with the second attorney.

"Master Ragnok can we cut these titles out of the remainder of the conversation. I'm not used to all this stuff and looked for several people when you listed my new titles."

Ragnok tilted his head back and barked a laugh the said, "If it's agreeable with Al and Tony it's damn sure agreeable with me."

"Call us Tony and Al"

"Thank you I'm Harry, Ragnok we've met for several hours now and that's the first time I've heard you cuss. Hermione Granger says I'm a bad influence and swear too much is it rubbing off on you?"

"Not really Harry I use those words when I'm relaxed around humans I consider friends."

"As you can probably tell Al, Tony I just recently learned some things a few of which really piss me off. I'm the head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Emrys, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Peverell, and Windsor on the magic side for Windsor obviously. In addition, by right of conquest I took over the houses of Malfoy and Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle is Voldemort's real name and by taking over his house, I take over all of his follower's houses as well. That reminds me Ragnok, can we get copies of those followers from the Riddle vault or do I need to get them myself?"

"I'll send someone now that you have asked Harry."

"Thank you. I'm over my head here and need help and advice. In addition, I have a meddling old man named Albus Dumbledore that thinks he has the right to run my life. I found out he went against my parents wills that he witnessed and placed me in an abusive environment where I was treated worse than a house elf. The placement was with my maternal aunt and her husband. They hate magic in general and me in particular. They received a monthly payment and the only thing they ever spent directly on me was for the cheapest pair of glasses they could find. Ragnok's medical team can provide you a list of the injuries they found and took care of as can Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts. I want their reputations shredded and them placed in a muggle jail or Azkaban. I prefer they were sent to Azkaban, but will settle for the other," Harry said with a vicious smile.

After sipping his tea Harry continued, "The same goes for Dumbledore since he told me he knew he was sending me to hell. In addition he has placed the students of Hogwarts lives at risk the past two years. The 91-92 school year he stored the Philosopher's Stone in Hogwarts. Then he hired a professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts that was possessed by Voldemort. I ended up killing Quirrell to save the stone. This year a basilisk roamed the halls of Hogwarts and petrified a cat, four students, and a ghost. Yesterday I saved a young girl from Tom Marvolo Riddle who possessed her via a horcrux in a diary after killing a 60 foot or larger basilisk. The greatest wizard since Merlin couldn't figure out what three second year students ended up taking care of. Dumbledore hired a fraud named Lockhart to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. The man couldn't take care of Cornix pixies for crying out loud, he hid under his frigging desk and left us to clean up his mess."

Harry sighed and took a deep breath, "I stabbed the basilisk through the top of its mouth and got a fang in my right forearm that nearly killed me. Dumbledore's Phoenix Fawkes cried on the wound and saved my life and I destroyed the horcrux killing Riddle again. Slytherin ring appeared on my finger and accepted me as his heir. It passed me a lot of information including the fact that I own the school. Dumbledore pissed me off and I threw him out of the school then came here. And found myself having more titles that Dumbledore. Crap I hate the Boy-Who-Lived tag let alone all of this."

The other three in Ragnok's office could tell Harry was winding down. "One other thing I just thought of I've never seen a Knut from all the crap that has my picture or name on it. I've never given an interview yet am quoted in the Daily Prophet. Actually, I've never received any fan mail at home or Hogwarts not that I would want it. My question is can you help me and work through Ragnok for payment since he's my account manager?"

Al looked at Tony who nodded yes then said, "We would love to Harry. Ragnok let us know how much stock Harry owns in the Daily Prophet please. Harry I suggest waiting until school is out to go after your aunt and uncle as we'll need pensieve memories we can certify. We'll start with the Daily Prophet and Dumbledore in the mean time. Funny you didn't mention Snape we get a lot of complaints about him but no one wants to sue."

"I stopped him cold and after this term he's finished teaching and will do research for me. I've offered him more money and the chance to do what he loves." Harry said with a smirk remembering the scene of yesterday afternoon.

"Alright Harry tell us how you stopped him cold, my daughter hates the bastard." Tony said his voice saying he shared his daughters feeling.

"Tony I asked Hogwarts to restore all the points he took that weren't valid and take points he should have. The point counter in the Headmaster office went nuts. Slytherin house is in fourth place and needs over 300 points to pass Hufflepuff. Gryffindor is in first because of Quidditch but even without that, we would only be behind Ravenclaw by 15 points. The look on Snape's face could make me several thousand if I had a picture of it. McGonagall was doing a mental happy dance and Dumbledore was stunned that the castle talked to me. I thought Snape would crap his pants when the castle called me My Lord the first time. Perhaps I could sell the look on Snape and Dumbledore faces and donate the proceeds to charity. You should have seen Dumbledore when I wandlessly took his wand. It was worse than when I threw him out after the bastard told me I couldn't come to the bank." Harry said with a huge smile.

"If I didn't know it I would ask your age, but from what I've heard you're 12 going on 50." Al joked while Tony and Ragnok laughed at Harry's blush.

Harry sniggered but added, "I'd also like several marriage contracts rejected in a nice but legal manner. There are two that I will want to handle personally one is with a friend and the other is a girl a year behind me that I don't know. Those two were made by my parents and I want to see if they said anything about them in letters they left me. My last item for the day is Sirius Black, my godfather. I know for a fact he has not been tried and suspect Dumbledore is part of that in his effort to put me with my aunt and uncle. "

After a pause to get his breath, Harry continued. "Madam Bones and Professor McGonagall will go ballistic when I tell them they were on the list of people I was to be placed with. I'm sure Sirius Black had to take an oath to become my godfather if he broke that oath, he should be dead not in Azkaban. However, if he was in Dumbledore's way as far as my placement went, that was a way to eliminate him without the old bastard getting his hands too dirty. That being said Sirius should be in a holding cell at the Department of Mysteries if he hasn't been released already. The real traitor was Peter Pettigrew, and he has been captured. I want the Ministry raked over the coals and Sirius to get every Knut possible for being falsely imprisoned. If a good part of that comes from Dumbledore it would be even sweeter."

"Harry our standard rates are ₲2 per hour that includes time in court. Our interns get half of that for interviewing and research. We document everything and our kindhearted friend Ragnok checks it over. One day he might get a surprise and find an error, but we doubt that will happen." Tony said with a smile and Ragnok nodded.

"That is acceptable. Do you need the original marriage contracts or are certified copies sufficient? I'll also forward any information I find out through Ragnok. If it's a reasonable thing to do, I would rather keep our relationship quiet until we're ready to act. Dumbledore is more of an irritant than anything else. As far as he's concerned, I'm going to be a good boy and go back to my aunt and uncle's place. But I'll simply shift from King Cross Station to wherever I decided to stay. Ragnok will be able to contact me at all times. I do have an appointment with Madam Bones, and I would like one or both of you to attend. If it's alright I'll send you particulars later." Harry suggested showing part of his devious side with a grin.

"That's fine with us Harry. We have plenty of things to get started on." Al said then offered his hand to Harry. After Harry shook hands with the partners, they left to start working on Harry's issues.

"You impressed them Harry. They gave you what they call 'we get to kick ass price,' rather than we'll do this but would rather have fun price. They've wanted a reason to stick it to Dumbledore for several years and more so, after he hired Snape. Shall we go visit the Potter, Slytherin, and Emrys vaults? Since they're close together if you feel drawn to one of the others don't hesitate to say so."

"My rings suggest I pick up the grimoires as soon as possible so I have access to the libraries and scrolls." Harry told Ragnok as they headed for Ragnok's cart.

At the Potter vault, Harry took the letters and his parents' trunks after shrinking them. He also took his grandfather's self-filling wallet and a small money pouch. At the other vaults he picked up the grimoires and nothing else. Back in Ragnok's office, Harry was given a Gringotts debit card usable in both worlds.

"Harry that card has a ₤250,000 limit in the muggle world and a ₲100,000 in our world only because a card must have a limit. Each purchase will cost you a two Knut transaction fee which is below what muggle cards cost their customers." The goblin said in his it's business voice.

"Ragnok I would like vaults set up in the following names, Hermione Jean Granger, Ginevra Molly Weasleys, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Colin Creevey, Penelope Clearwater, Justin Fletch-Finley, Rebus Hagrid, and Mr. Filch. I would like ₲10,000 put in Mr. Filch's vault and ₲20,000 in the others. These people were affected by the basilisk and still live. The last is a ghost we call Moaning Myrtle, I'll get her name and we'll try to find her family and share the proceeds from the basilisk with them. Actually, add ₲10,000 to Mr. Arthur Weasley's vault for mental anguish. They were informed their daughter was dead in the Chamber of Secrets. I'll give the keys to those who don't have vaults personally. I would also like to fund the education of those still in school including their supplies." Harry replied in what would later be known as his business tone of voice.

"Why don't you go shopping while I get this taken care of? I would suggest Tatting's for your new robes since they have a portal to Harrods where you can get almost anything a muggle store carries. They're known for their clothes selection since they carry from shorts to tuxedos."

"Thank you Ragnok for all the help you've provided. I don't know what I would have done without you and your help and advice." Harry demeanor showed his gratefulness and the truth of his statement.

"Harry it was my pleasure. We now consider you a goblin friend, which equates as a brother in all but blood. One more bit of advice, a wise man once said keep your friends close and your enemies closer. It's easier to watch an enemy if he is close and friends can help you." Ragnok said and smiled at Harry as Harry's rings all agreed with the goblin leader.

Harry's first stop was a trunk shop to get a three-compartment trunk. It gave him a place to store his clothes, books, parents' trunks on the lower two levels and use the top compartment as a normal school trunk. He requested every security feature as well as self-shrinking and expansion charms. From the trunk shop, he went to Tatting's and bought three sets of school robes. Then went to Harrods and bought six sets of muggle clothing, two pair of trainers and two pair of nice shoes. He decided to see if the basilisk hide could be used for boots. He went back through Tatting's to Ragnok's office and picked up the vault keys then faded to his dorm.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

After expanding his trunk, Harry read the letters from his parents. His mother's said nothing about the marriage contracts but his father's did. Harry found out Daniel Granger had saved his grandfather Charlus and Charlus all but demanded the marriage contract to protect the Grangers. In the Lovegood case, Xeno had taken a curse for James and refused to let James pay the medical bill. James proposed the marriage contract since the House of Lovegood was an ancient but not noble house.

Harry thought, _shit if I break these I break my father's word. Hermione is a good friend but can get rather pushy at times. I guess my biggest problem is that this removes my choice. Luna is an unknown but that is solvable._

Harry heard his dorm mates enter to get rid of their books before going to lunch so he opened the drapes on his bed.

"Hi guys, are you headed to lunch?" Harry asked with a smile as he shocked the others.

"Damn Harry where have you been?" Seamus asked.

"Had some business at Gringotts now if you lot can keep your mouths shut I'll tell you something. If not you can wait until the announcement." Harry said in his business tone.

They agreed and Neville offered and oath which Harry rejected immediately.

Letting out his breath, "I found out I'm a Duke, an Earl, and a Baron plus one of my cousins is Her Majesty. From the top I'm Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Emrys-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Peverell-Windsor and I own Hogwarts. Yesterday I threw Dumbledore out of the castle when he pissed me off. But guys let me be just Harry as much as possible. I found out some amazing things about Head of House rings. They provide information and can speak in your mind. I know some amazing magic so if you treat me different a stinging hex is the least of your worries. To me this is a bunch of crap and more trouble than it's worth."

"Harry has anyone told you that a Duke holds five votes on the Wizengamot, an Earl has four, a Count three, a Baron two, and all others one? That gives you twenty-eight votes and your allied houses will normally follow your lead. Effectively you control the Wizengamot. I, Neville Longbottom scion of House Longbottom, reaffirm our alliance with the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, so mote it be." Neville stated then smiled at the shock on Harry's face. Neville added, "That just added four more votes Harry. You need to name a proxy at the next full meeting of the Wizengamot. If you have an attorney I would suggest him or her as your proxy since they must follow your orders."

"My attorneys are Griffin and Sharkman, Neville." Harry said trying to get past what Neville had done.

"Well I'm sure you can afford the best and from what Gran says they are the best."

"Ragnok suggested them since the bank uses them when interfacing with the Wizengamot." Harry said and saw the shocked look on Neville face.

"You met Ragnok?" Neville asked trying not to stutter.

"He's my account manager and I spent several hours with him. Actually he has a great sense of humor and provides great advice." Harry said with a shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Harry he leads the Goblin Nation and not even the Minister can get an appointment with him. Few wizards have ever seen him and most of those ended up shoveling dragon shit in the pens." Neville stated showing his awe at the fact Harry had met the chief goblin.

"Guys if we're going to eat we best get a move on." Harry suggested and stood. He was shocked along with the others that he was only about an inch shorter than Ron was.

On the way to the Great Hall he told the about being healed by the goblins and his rings. Harry wasn't sure they believed him when he told them about Slytherin until he added the ring hated Voldemort and wasn't happy with Snape either. While the other sat at the Gryffindor table Harry continued his walk to the head table.

"Headmistress I have an announcement I need to make Ma'am." He said while looking her in the eye. She nodded then tapped her crystal glass for quiet.

Harry turned to the students and said, "I am His Grace Harry Duke of Potter Isle, Duke of Windsor, Duke of Avalon, Earl of Gryffindor, Earl of Slytherin, Earl of Ravenclaw, Baron of Peverell, and now own this school. I, Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic that what I just said is true, so mote it be. EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The Great Hall was shocked to see a large gold stag erupt from Harry's wand and prance around the hall looking for trouble. Its presence brought forth a feeling of being protected as well as peace and joy. "That being said, other than formal occasions, or I say otherwise, you will continue to call me Mr. Potter or Harry. At midnight last night the school wards changed slightly and marked Death Eaters trying to enter Hogwarts will be slaughtered at the ward line. Any student hexing another will be bound and tried by Hogwarts. They will be expelled from school if found guilty. Expulsion before you have your OWLs includes having your magic bound and your wand broken. Yesterday I ejected Dumbledore from Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall graciously accepted the duties of Headmistress. I hope she chooses to make that permanent. If Dumbledore is allowed back in Hogwarts, it will not be as Headmaster," Harry announced and was interrupted when Dobby appeared and handed him a goblet of juice.

"The students that were petrified were very lucky because the beast in the Chamber of Secrets was a basilisk approximately 60 feet long. I killed it using Gryffindor's sword so it's mine by right of conquest. Hogwarts is a school, not a breeding ground for terrorists, or a playground and next year it will change and intent wards will be in place to insure it does. If you don't like this find another school, perhaps your friends will miss you but I won't. In addition, I learned the muggle born and half-blood students pay three times the tuition of the pure bloods. That stops this term all students will pay the same tuition. For those who graduate this year or next you will receive a refund. The others have the next two years tuition already paid. Anyone who doesn't like this feel free to take it up with my attorneys Griffin and Sharkman, they seem to like making money from fools. For those who don't know if you lose in court you pay both attorneys fees. That's all I have, so have a good day and weekend."

Harry paused then added, "Sorry, one other thing as the head of House of Potter et al, I'm now an adult and you will treat me as such. The seven rings I wear have provided me with more knowledge than any two Professors and the power to back that up as you saw with my patronus. Most who can cast a corporeal patronus will find theirs to be silver not gold. Lady Hogwarts is what I said true?"

"_**Yes My Lord except that you forgot to tell them I also protect you and yours. While Salazar was cunning he was not vicious, the same cannot be said of Godric, Rowena, and Helga. While Salazar could and would fight, he would not intentionally try to destroy you. The other three when pushed set out to destroy their opposition by any and every means at their disposable, which is, as you know, is quite vast.**_"

"Thank you My Lady. Now I'm finally finished." Harry said and turned back to the head table.

He asked Professor Sprout about the Mandrakes, and he was told that they would be harvested tomorrow morning. Professor Snape said the potion was under a stasis charm waiting for the Mandrakes and the potion would be ready within 20 minutes of receiving the last ingredient. Harry winked at McGonagall then fled back to Gryffindor Table and joined his friends.

Fred and George Weasley said as one voice, "Damn Harry you know how to shake this place up. Does this new policy mean no pranking?"

"It means no bullying guys, so don't pick on individuals or an individual house. Keep the pranks funny and target all years above first year and you'll be all right. Peeves will be told the same thing. Be warned the upper years may think you've locked all the broom closets and the Astronomy Tower. I'll ask McGonagall to make that announcement to head that off tonight. This is a school not a whorehouse or rendezvous place for lovers. How's Ginny, I got sidetracked earlier and didn't get a chance to ask Ron?" Harry asked showing his concern for his pseudo little sister.

"Mum says she will be back later this afternoon. Apparently, she is physically ok but Voldemort made her mind a mess. Fortunately there are potions and exercises that will help that." George said indicating his concern for Ginny.

"Guys, I hired Snape to do some potion research so I'll ask him to provide the potions. He may be a right bastard in the classroom but he is one of the best potions masters in the world. As I told your parents Hogwarts will pay all of her medical expenses and I want the best for her." Harry said showing his smile and making their day.

After he ate lunch, he went back to the head table and asked if he could take his exams that afternoon as he had family business to take care of. He was told he could so he headed to the hospital wing to see Hermione. He held her hand and told her about his last two days leaving out the part about the marriage contract. He told her he would be here when she woke up then he left for his Charms test. Professor Flitwick was amazed when Harry turned in his written test in less than ten minutes. He called out several charms that Harry cast silently as the words left the Professor's mouth. He went through the same thing with Transfiguration, Astronomy, and Herbology. He had arranged to take the potions test on Sunday while meeting with Snape about his contract. Snape thanked him for the books and scrolls he provided and was shocked when Harry asked what parts of the basilisk he thought he would need. Then was even more shocked when Harry said he would have access to every part of the monster."

The biggest shock of the day was when McGonagall asked him to have tea with her at 19:30 that evening. She actually had suggested the locking of the broom closets and tower to Dumbledore. She added that the empty classrooms would be locked as well.


	4. It Started with a Letter

**4 It Started with a Letter**

**Disclaimer, money, and time: See Chapter 1**

_**§Parseltongue§**_…_thoughts__**/**__mind speak_…_**Spells**_…[Foreign language]

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar,

₲1 = £50 = $75

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

It Started with a Letter

**6 September 1991- DMLE Director's Office**

Madam Amelia Susan Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) re-read the letter she had received by a beautiful Snowy owl from Harry Potter. The letter read:

_Dear Madam Bones,_

_I'm Harry James Potter and I overheard your niece mention your name and that you worked for the DMLE at the Ministry. She didn't say what you did or what the DMLE was but I thought you may either be able to help me or direct me to someone who could._

_My parents were killed by Voldemort in 1981 and I was given to my mother's sister to __raise__. She, her husband, and son hate magic and have done their best to 'beat it out of me' (their words not mine). I suspect the 'it' is actually magic which I never believed in until 31 July 1991 when Hagrid came to deliver my letter and take me to Diagon Alley. Prior to then I lived in cupboard under the stairs which was where my first Hogwarts letter was addressed too._

_I find that I am very disappointed in Hogwarts and the magical world in general. I came to Hogwarts to learn magic and about the world. My classes are Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History, and Potions. The first three classes are alright but the last four are jokes. I can learn more about Astronomy from a Muggle text book for nine year olds. History seems to be nap time as it's taught by a ghost. The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor stutters so bad no one can understand him. He seems frightened of his own class. And Potions is a real joke. This is a dangerous class and the so called Professor puts instructions on the board then hovers over students not in Slytherin making them nervous. I can do better by myself without someone hovering over me and taking points from me for breathing or blinking incorrectly._

_Now I'll admit I'm biased about that class. I read the entire first year book and in my first class I was called a celebrity and asked questions two of which I answered correctly. It cost me 10 points because I didn't know the third answer and suggested a girl with her hand in the air might. For some reason the Professor seems to hate me because of bad blood between him and my father. I've listened to other students and they have similar problems with the Professor unless they're in Slytherin house. I heard two seventh year girls crying because they can't become Aurors, whatever that is, because of not being able to take NEWT(?) level potions._

_My problem with the magical world is that I was dropped off at the Dursleys and never checked on. In the muggle world there are child care services that do that for orphans. In addition to that it appears there is no equality in this world and your blood status counts for more than what you can do or what you know. _

_My question is, what can I do to find a real school where my parents hard earned money won't be wasted on a poor education and I can learn what I need to become whatever I want to be? My other question is do you know a good attorney I can contact? I refuse to go back to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, History, and Astronomy classes and I want my money back for them._

_Ma'am I apologize for bothering you but I didn't know who else to turn to. Thank you for your time and effort on my behalf._

_Harry James Potter_

_Gryffindor House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

She sent a memo to Croaker, the Director of the Department of Mysteries (DOM), and asked for a meeting as soon as possible. She also asked him to bring his top lawyer with him. It only took him about ten minutes for Croaker and Jack Dowright to arrive I her office. She put up privacy charms and handed Croaker the letter. He read it and handed it to Jack.

Jack asked, "Who is Harry's magical guardian?"

Amelia shrugged indicating she didn't know. Croaker replied, "Dumbledore claims he is but there is no record in the Department of Records (DOR) to indicate that's true."

Jack frowned saying, "I think we need to go to Gringotts, we may not be able to see the Potter wills but they can tell us who his guardian is."

**Gringotts**

After stating their business to the senior teller Amelia, Croaker and Dowright were escorted to Chief Ragnok's office.

Ragnok stated firmly, "All I can tell you is that Scion Potter's guardian is Heir Sirius Black."

Amelia said, "That's impossible he killed Peter Pettigrew and 12 Muggles and has been in Azkaban since November of 1981."

Ragnok gave them a feral smile and said, "Peter Pettigrew is not dead and whatever else he may have done Sirius Black could not betray the Potters. He is Harry James Potter's godfather, and betraying them to Voldemort would have been instant death for him. Peter Pettigrew has accessed his vault as late as 1985 so he couldn't have been killed. His life stone still indicates he is alive today. I am surprised and disappointed that Mr. Potter didn't come in to have his parents wills read and get his house ring. This conversation is now over as I have told you all I can."

They bowed to Ragnok and left the bank, they agreed to meet at 10:00 the next morning. Croaker said he would have Sirius Black in a DOM holding cell before he left work. Amelia didn't ask how, she just nodded her ok.

**Ministry of Magic**

When she got back to her office, she put two junior Aurors looking for Sirius Black's trial transcripts. Then she penned Harry Potter an answer.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I must say I was quite surprised to hear from you. However, you did contact the correct person. I have also contacted Mr. Jack Dowright, the best attorney in our world, on your behalf. I suggest keeping this information to yourself at this time._

_The little being I'm sending this with will make sure you're alone when she gives it to you. She is a house elf named Kippy that works for me. I will try to contact you at school tomorrow or Sunday at the latest. I'm a member of the Hogwarts Board of Directors so I have a reason to be very interested in your opinion about Hogwarts._

_Madam Amelia Susan Bones_

_Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Since her Aurors found no record of Sirius Black's trial, she put her night shift on the search.

**DOM - Croaker's Office**

"Jack, I can see you're chomping at the bit to take on this case so please do." Croaker told his longtime friend.

Jack simile and replied, "Sure boss, the first I'm going to do is to check on the effect Snape has had on us, St. Mungo's, and the DMLE. If what Harry Potter indicated is true then according to the law he has committed treason since he is a marked Death Eater. You may warn Her Majesty that we may need a warrant from her though."

Croaker laughed and answered, "I don't need to do that, as the Queen's Wizard I can issue the warrant myself. This just may be Dumbledore's weak spot we've been looking for all these years."

Jack grew serious and stated, "If that old bastard put that boy in an abusive environment you can have his head but his ass is mine. It smells like him. Why wouldn't McGonagall take Harry Potter to Diagon Alley? Why was it Hagrid, who knows very little about Most Ancient Noble Houses? Hell, McGonagall was James Potter's godmother and knows quite a lot about the family."

Jack then left Croaker's office to do his research. It would be a long evening but an enjoyable one if he found Harry Potter right. Jack truly loved computers and laughed at the fact most wizards thought Muggle devices were trash and wouldn't work around magic. The DOM Research and Development Department knew better. Two and a half hours later Jack had enough to get Snape put away and Dumbledore embarrassed. He had decided he would come in early and check the History OWL and NEWT scores next. He already agreed with Harry about Astronomy.

**Sirius Black**

Sirius Black found himself roughly taken from his cell to the warden's office. There two hooded men took him through what looked like a door but was in fact a portal. He appeared in another cell block where he was told to take a long shower. When Sirius finished his first real shower in nearly ten years, he was given new clothes and a real meal.

Sirius croaked out, "What's happening?"

A man replied, "The Director of the DOM will speak to you in the morning so I suggest you get a good night's sleep."

Even with being clean for the first time in years, and a fairly comfortable bed Sirius still found it hard to go to sleep. He was thinking it might be his last night alive.

**Harry Potter**

Harry left the library and found himself drug into an empty classroom. A little being appeared and Harry didn't know what to think.

"Master Harry Potter sir, I is being Tippy and bringing youse a letter from Mistress Bones. She be telling Tippy to tell youse to read letter when youse is alone."

Harry was handed the letter and the little thing disappeared. Harry read the letter and smiled. Then he thought it would be best to destroy it. So Harry put the letter in the fire place and thinking about what he just read, pulled his wand and said '_**~Incendio~**_.' He watched as the letter burst into flames and then turned to ashes. On the way to his dorm he thought _maybe the wizard world wasn't as screwed up as I first thought, but only time will tell._ Harry went to his dorm room and took a shower then went to bed wondering what the next few days would bring.

Harry thought over the past week. He was raised to be suspicious in order to avoid getting punished or being beat up by his whale of a cousin. He thought it odd how he had heard a woman talking about Muggles in their world. Then her youngest son shows up in his compartment saying there is no place else to sit. Yet on his two trips to the loo he saw at least five empty compartments.

Harry didn't miss the jealous look when he paid for the candy. He also noticed who ate the most and even grabbed the last chocolate frog when he already had a mouth full of candy. The git then tried all week to become his friend but Harry was having none of that. Harry then thought about earlier today when he tried to talk to the shy boy named Neville Longbottom and Ron, the git, interrupted.

_Flashback_

Harry had lost it and said, "Who the hell do you think you are interrupting a conversation."

Ron looked shocked and replied, "But Harry we're best mates."

Harry gave him a cold look and retorted, "Maybe in your dreams but not in mine, you remind me too much of Malfoy. You're both bigots, but about different things. I came here to study and learn magic. You seem to be set on sloughing off and making nothing of yourself. That's fine for you but not for me. I've tried to get along with everyone, but you have pushed me to my limit so go away. Oh, in the future if I want sprayed with food I'll ask you to sit across from me, but until I ask please sit somewhere away from me."

"What do you mean I'm like Malfoy?" Ron yelled.

"Well you did ask for this," Harry replied, "Malfoy snipes at all non-purebloods and those who are different. You snipe at all Slytherins, at Seamus for being Irish, at Dean because he's black and likes football instead of Quidditch. You run down Hermione for being smart and wanting to learn more. Then there is how you talk about Neville because he has a toad and you say he's a squib. If he was, he would be the first to be accepted by the sorting hat. I suspect based on the age of Neville's wand that it has sentimental value to him but doesn't fit him. Ollivander said the wand chooses the wizard and a wizard cannot use the wrong wand efficiently."

Harry paused and looked around at the first years nodding their heads in agreement. "Then there is the way you constantly interrupt conversations that don't include you just like Malfoy does. I don't see where Malfoy puts forth much effort to learn but constantly relies on his money and father's name. You on the other hand, talk about how great your older brothers are. But I'll bet they worked hard to get where they are. What, pray tell, are you doing to have the same success they have?"

Ron opened and closed his mouth saying nothing and Harry then turned to Neville and asked, "Now where were we? Ah yes, as I was saying Neil Armstrong landed on the moon 20 July 1969 and millions of muggles saw it on television. Television is a device that sends pictures and sounds through the air. That's why I say our Astronomy class is so far out of date."

"Excuse me, Harry but can I add something to that?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yes, please do." Harry replied with a smile.

She pulled a book out of her book bag and said, "There are pictures of that landing on pages 142 through 156. My parents have mobile phones that give them instant communication from anyplace in Great Britain. At home we can watch news and entertainment shows from all over the world on our television." Several Gryffindors joined them and Hermione showed the pictures. Harry noticed Ron Weasley sulking in a corner.

_End Flashback_

Harry drifted off to sleep wondering what the next week would bring.

**Ministry of Magic - 0800h, 7 September 1991**

Amelia arrived at her office and found a note saying that both night shifts couldn't find a record that Black had ever been tried. Something smelled rotten to Amelia. Sirius Black was the scion of a Most Ancient Noble House and there were laws in place to protect them. A flying memo came through her door and she snatched it out of the air. After reading the note she left for the DOM.

Croaker and Jack met her at the door and escorted her to the DOM holding cells. They entered a small interrogation room and Sirius Black was waiting for them.

"Mr. Black, I'll warn you now the wards on this room force the truth and lying will cause you pain." Croaker stated then introduced Amelia and Jack.

"I understand. Perhaps it would be quicker for me to tell you my story then you ask your questions," Sirius replied.

Sirius started with how clever they thought they were by changing the secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew. He told them about checking on Peter and not finding him so he headed to the Potters. He told the three how Hagrid was there with Harry and wouldn't give him up saying he was under Dumbledore's orders to take him somewhere safe. Sirius continued the story telling about the confrontation where Peter Pettigrew cut off his finger, blew the gas main, and disappeared as a rat. They shook their heads when he said he woke up in Azkaban without questioning or a trial.

"Are you Harry Potter's godfather?" Jack asked Sirius.

"Yes, but there is more to it than that, Lily liked old American movies and after we graduated she drug us to a theatre that showed Apache Trail. James and I got the bright idea to become blood brothers so we did. What the movie didn't show is the pain that mingling blood causes." Sirius told them with a faraway look in his eyes.

Amelia gave Sirius a copy of Harry's letter and he responded with, "The Dursleys, Dumbledore took Harry to the Dursleys knowing James and Lily said they didn't want Harry within five miles of those pigs."

Jack told them he found that Dumbledore had sealed the Potter wills and made himself Harry's magical guardian. Sirius said he had copies of the wills in his vault and Dumbledore was one of the witnesses.

"I, Croaker, in the capacity of the Queen's Wizard do here by declare Sirius Orion Black innocent of all charges and declare him a free man. We will settle on your compensation later but it will be substantial." Croaker declared then wrote out a pardon and made official copies. He sent copies to the Wizengamot, Gringotts, the Department of Records, the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler, and the Minister. He suggested that Sirius be taken to Gringotts and get official copies of the wills made. He added that it would be a good idea to be checked by goblin healers and reminded them the goblins had a time chamber if Sirius needed long term care.

Jack asked for and got permission to become Harry's legal counsel. He asked Sirius to sign a power of attorney for him act as Harry's magical guardian until Sirius was healthy enough to take his rightful place. Jack presented his research into Snape to the group. Croaker, as the Queen's Wizard, issued a warrant for Snape's arrest on charges of treason. It was agreed that Amelia would serve the warrant but her team of six Aurors would be backed but by a team of six DOM hit wizards.

**Gringotts**

Sirius and Jack arrived at Gringotts and they were escorted to Ragnok's office where Sirius showed Ragnok his pardon. He then asked to visit his vault while Jack showed Ragnok his power of attorney and talked to the Goblin Chief. Jack told Ragnok the whole story and saw the goblin growing angry.

In a voice that was laced with anger Ragnok related, "Mr. Dowright, the Potters have been Goblin Friends for several hundred years. It pains us that we cannot interfere with some things that happen to our friends until they come to us. It was reported to me that the young Mr. Potter seems to be too small for his age and knew nothing about our world or his place in it. Mr. Hagrid didn't let the boy out of his sight while he was in our bank. The lad didn't ask for help or a meeting so there wasn't much we could do at that time."

Ragnok paused as if choosing his next words. "Dumbledore has made several attempts to access the Potter main vaults as Mr. Potter's magical guardian. He also set up funds for the lads support. Yet our people said the boy was dressed in rags much too large for him."

Jack took the hint and replied, "As Mr. Harry James Potter's attorney and magical guardian I request an audit of all of his holdings. In addition, I ask that Gringotts see to the return of all heirlooms and monies not spent in the direct support of my ward. I will bring Mr. Potter here this afternoon for a meeting at your convenience, or at a later date if it suits you sir. Please lock down all Potter holdings so that only Mr. Harry James Potter or I, with his written permission, have access. This will remain in effect until his godfather is healthy enough to fulfill his role as Mr. Potter's guardian."

Ragnok smiled saying, "As you wish it shall be done sir."

Sirius returned from his vault with certified copies of James and Lily Potter's wills. He asked Ragnok to certify copies for Jack and Croaker in his capacity as the Queen's Wizard. Sirius was informed that if he took the oath he would be Lord Black and have access to his family's vaults. Sirius took the oath and asked to be checked out by Goblin Healers and Ragnok agreed.

**Hogwarts - 1100h, 7 September 1991**

Amelia, Croaker, Jack, six Aurors, and six DOM hit men arrived at Hogwarts and were let in by Hagrid. Hagrid was told by Amelia, to return to his hut and say nothing or risk a trip to Azkaban for interfering with a criminal investigation. The poor man almost ran back to his hut.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville were sitting near the back of the Great Hall eating lunch when the doors slammed open. They watched as twelve of the fifteen people that entered spread out with wands drawn.

Neville turned white and said in a low voice, "That's Madam Bones with the head of the Department of Mysteries or DOM as it's called. Those that spread out are Aurors and hit wizards based on the color and markings on their robes. The tall blond man is named Dowright and is one vicious attorney. He's supposedly in charge of the legal department of the DOM. Something bad is going on."

Dumbledore stood and asked, "Croaker, Amelia what brings you and your people here?"

Croaker sneered and replied, "Stuff a sock in Dumbledore, I'm here as the Queen's Wizard to arrest one Severus Tobias Snape for treason against the crown. Snape stand and slowly put your wand on the table."

Dumbledore sputtered, "Severus has been pardoned of all charges, and you know that."

Croaker smiled a smile that caused most to shudder and stated, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are under arrest as an accomplice to Snape's treason. As I told Snape, place your wand slowly on the table. I told you to stuff a sock in it and as usual, you didn't listen. Now we do it my way so unless you want more charges added keep your mouth shut."

Snape's wand appeared in his hand and he was hit by six stunners. Dumbledore wisely and very slowly took his wand from his sleeve and laid it on the table. He knew Croaker didn't like him and he didn't have a chance against fifteen wands. He watched as magic suppressing cuffs were put on both of his wrists and ankles. Snape was done the same way and disappeared with an Auror and a hit man. The shocked students and staff watched as Dumbledore and two hit men disappeared.

Amelia announced, "Professor McGonagall you are now the Headmistress of Hogwarts until this is straightened out. It has come to our attention that since Severus Snape, who is a Death Eater, was hired there has been a steady decline in potions students at NEWT level. This is a core subject for a reason and is required for many key jobs, hence the charge of treason against the crown."

Amelia paused to let that sink in and continued, "We will join you for lunch and after lunch we will interview every student in this school beginning with the first years. No student is in any trouble, we just want to get a feeling of how classes are going. The interviews will begin in one hour. In the meantime our people will sit with the students so enjoy your meal."

Harry noticed Madam Bones, Croaker, and Dowright come to the Gryffindor table and sat at the end near him. After Amelia introduced the two men, she left for the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Susan. Croaker and Jack shook hands with Harry, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

Jack asked Harry, "Mr. Potter may call you Harry?" Harry nodded yes and Jack continued, "Please call me Jack. I'm here to inform you that we found your godfather Sirius Black innocent of all charges. He is current under medical care after spending almost ten years in Azkaban as an innocent man. Since he is incapacitated, he appointed me your temporary magical guardian. We will interview you first, after lunch, and then I would like to get to know you if that's all right with you."

Harry smiled and stuttered, "T-t-that would be great sir, err Jack."

Croaker smiled and asked, "What's your favorite subject? And that question is for each of you."

Harry said Charms, Hermione said everything, and Neville admitted his favorite was Herbology. Dean and Seamus said they didn't know yet but it definitely was not Potions.

Croaker laughed at the last two and replied, "Hopefully with a different teacher that will change for many students here. Aurors, Unspeakables, Healers, and many other occupations require at least an Exceeds Expectations at NEWT level to even apply for those positions. Now, I'll admit I'm biased as the head Unspeakable, but we are the highest paid in our world. The only way to make a better living is to start your own business."

"Excuse us sir, I'm Fred, and this is my twin George Weasley. We're interested in starting our own joke shop what subjects would we need?" Fred asked.

"Well Zonkos could use the competition, but to answer your question I would say Potions, Runes, Charms, and Transfiguration. Arithmancy would help as you would learn how to create your own charms. Runes are used in enchanting objects. You would need startup funds so unless you're from a wealthy family you'll need a good job until you can save enough. Of course you could find an investor for a cut of the profit." Jack answered even though the question was directed at Croaker.

Croaker interjected, "Jack's right but he didn't add you'll also need a business plan and an attorney. I will add that one other way to get started is by starting a mail order service. The startup is cheaper and it gets your name out there. Be very careful with potion based items as everyone's body is different and reacts differently to the same potion."

"Wow," George gushed, "Thank you sirs, we never thought of the things you just told us."

Jack sniggered and Croaker laughed, "I didn't think of those things at 13 or 14 either it's called education and experience. I did notice that no one said History was a favorite subject. Yet I've found that knowing our past helps to keep us from making the same mistake over and over again."

Harry asked, "Sir, were you taught by a ghost that drones on and on about goblin wars. What he talks about isn't but one chapter in our book."

Croaker admitted, "No Mr. Potter, Professor Binns was alive when I took history and was a very good and interesting teacher back then. Perhaps he was preparing to teach goblin wars when he passed away and is stuck with that since then."

After lunch, the first years were split up by house. There were now twenty interviewers talking to the first years about classes and the school in general. Jack interviewed Harry first as promised. He found the lad smart but introverted. In addition, something just seemed off about the boy physically. After the interview, Jack took Harry to another room and Amelia was waiting there.

Amelia started with, "May I call you Harry?" Harry agreed to that. "First let me thank you for writing that letter to me. It led to us finding an innocent man in Azkaban who just happens to be your godfather. It also led to us uncovering part of your parents wills that state you were to be placed with him should something happen to them. We will find out why that wasn't done."

She paused until Harry indicated he understood. "You will not be returning to the Dursleys. Harry as a law officer I must ask were you abused there?"

Harry drew in a deep breath and told the story of how he lived the last ten years. He then showed his scars and could tell both Amelia and Jack was pissed at the Dursleys.

Amelia now had tears in her eyes and admitted, "Harry I was on the list of guardians just after your godparents. I didn't know until this morning. The wills were dated 30 October 1991 one day before Voldemort attacked. Your father and Sirius worked with me and your mother was an Unspeakable, which is why I contacted Croaker. Your parents were close to the Longbottoms and you and Neville played together as babies."

Amelia paused while thinking what to say next. "Nymphadora Tonks, a seventh year Hufflepuff and one of your cousins, also saw you quite often. You called her Nymmy and she called you Pee Bear because you had the habit of peeing on her. Harry I want you to do something for me that Sirius said you should do. Please say 'the son of Prongs calls forth the Marauders Map'."

Harry did as she asked and an old piece of parchment appeared in his hand. He said "Wow."

Amelia and Jack laughed but Amelia said, "Ok place the tip of your wand on it and say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'."

Harry did and the map unfolded and began showing Hogwarts and dots with tags following them.

Amelia smiled at the look on Harry's face and told him, "Now ask it to show you the Marauders."

Harry did and the dots disappeared except for one in Gryffindor Tower. Harry's eyes flew open and he exclaimed, "That's my dorm room. Who is Wormtail?"

"Why don't we go find out? Now ask the map to show you the quickest way to Wormtail please." Amelia asked and Harry noticed that she was no longer smiling.

After Madam Bones called three more Aurors, Harry followed the map and they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait in less time than it would normally take them to climb two flights of stairs. Harry led them to his dorm and didn't notice Amelia and Jack had their wands drawn. When they entered, Jack shut the door and sealed the room.

"Something must be wrong all I see is Ron Weasley's rat," Harry stated with a frown.

Scabbers started trying to get out of his flimsy cage. Jack stunned him the opened the cage and laid the rat on the floor. He then used a charm and the rat became a man.

"Harry this is Peter Pettigrew the man that gave you and your parents over to Voldemort. Because of him your parent are dead, Sirius went to Azkaban, and you went to the Dursleys." Jack told the shocked boy.

"Suppress his magic, he is a rat Animagi. Take him the DOM holding cells I'll question him later." Amelia told the three Aurors in a cold voice.

"Yes Ma'am," one of the Aurors replied and did as she asked.

Jack suggested that they go to the Great Hall for tea, and to see if Harry's friends were there. When they arrived, they saw Croaker standing over Professor Quirrell who was enclosed in a glass case. What Harry saw almost made him sick. He was looking at a face on the back of Quirrell's head.

"Harry this is Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort or the dark lord." Croaker said.

"Potter, see what you did to me and what I have become. I will be back and kill you I swear." Voldemort growled.

Croaker told Voldemort, "Actually Tom that won't happen, let's assume for the sake of argument that you managed to create one or more dark items. When you're sent through the veil of death they will follow you. Harry started your banishment and I will finish it for him and his parents."

Croaker placed his hand on the glass and they both disappeared.

An Unspeakable came up to them and said, "An aura reader happened to get near enough to Quirrell to pick up Voldemort's aura. He then told Croaker who left the Great Hall and returned disillusioned and stunned Quirrell. He placed him in that glass case then made some wand motions I'm not familiar with and Quirrell's turban disappeared."

Harry and joined Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and the twins. Jack told them, "I'm taking Harry to Gringotts. He was supposed to meet with Ragnok on his birthday so we need to get that done. He also needs a full medical checkup since he was raised by Muggles that probably didn't get his magical shots. I hope that Harry will be back for class on Monday morning. I believe Amelia and Croaker are about to make big changes here."

Harry smiled a wicked smile and said, "Guys I need to see someone that apparently I knew as a baby, but I'll be back."

Harry got up and walked to the Hufflepuff table and looked at the seventh years who were sitting together. He saw a pink haired girl he seemed to remember sitting on the other side of the table near the head table.

He walked across from her, and gave a crooked smile and asked, "Nymmy?"

Her face froze and she looked up saying, "Pee Bear? You little shit no one calls me that anymore." She stood and Harry hot footed it away with her hot on his heels.

She ran him down and hugged him close. They both had tears in their eyes after reconnecting. It had been ten long years and it was harder on Nym as she was six years older than him. She kissed his cheek after he told her what was going on.

Back at the table, she let it be known that no one but her was allowed to call Harry Pee Bear. They already knew it was downright dangerous to call her anything but Tonks. At the Gryffindor table, Harry said good-bye to his friends. He and Jack left for Gringotts.

**Gringotts**

At Gringotts Ragnok took one look at Harry and suggested that he see their healers first. Jack agreed and they followed a goblin named Griphook to the Gringotts Hospital Wing. The head goblin healer named Riptooth ran his scans and grew furious at what he found.

Riptooth told Jack and Harry, "Mr. Potter has internal organ damage; several badly set broken bones, malnutrition, and a connection to someone through his scar on his forehead. Gentlemen it will take nearly a year to fix the damage, but rest assured it can be fixed. Once that is done, we will remove the bindings on his core and mind. One binding was placed by Mr. James Potter probably due to accidental magic at a young age. This should have deteriorated by age six. However, another binding placed by Dumbledore stopped that from happening. The memory bindings on his mind are timed to activate between age 12 and age 15 for some reason. Those were also placed by Dumbledore."

"What can be done in your time chamber, and how long will it take out here?" Jack asked.

Riptooth replied, "It can all be done in the chamber. The chamber is currently set so that six months in it is one hour out here. Mr. Black needs another year in there so I suggest we get young Harry in there now."

Harry and Jack agreed with the goblin. The first six months in the time chamber Harry and Sirius couldn't see each other. They were both suffering from abuse. Although different, their abuse was similar in certain ways. The last of the physical things Harry needed done was to remove the link in his scar. A curse breaker did that in minutes. He said that it was caused by Voldemort's killing curse that linked their minds. The curse breaker told Harry that Voldemort had access to his mind while attached to Quirrell.

Harry and Sirius got to know each other and Sirius showed him how to use the Marauders map to locate people and add other rooms and short cuts. The mind healers were working with both of them. They taught Harry Occlumency, and how to push his memories of the Dursley to the background only to be accessed when requested. Harry then re-read all of his text books.

Sirius handed Harry a pamphlet saying, "Harry, the Marauders created a pamphlet titled '133 Things Hogwarts Professors Don't Want Student's To Know'. It lists student rights according to the Hogwarts charter. I got it from my vault when I got the copies or James and Lily's wills. When we leave here you'll get your head of house rings. Those give you the right to practice magic anywhere within the Statute of Secrecy."

Sirius then spent two hours per day teaching Harry how to act as a pureblood Head of House. They spent another hour each day talking about how the Ministry worked and the various departments in the Ministry and what they did.

**The Department of Mysteries**

When Jack arrived, the DOM was in lock down, which fortunately as a Director he could bypass. The first thing he noticed was that the hit-wizards and selected Aurors were gearing up for battle.

"Amy what the hell is going on?" Jack questioned Amelia Bones.

Amelia replied indicating she was in a hurry. "Croaker literally raped Quirrell and Voldemort's mind. He got names, dates, and places and the fact that no one could take his mark under any form of mind control. We're gearing up to go after the bastards Bagnold and Fudge let walk first. Those that are marked are going straight through the veil."

Jack yelled at Croaker, "Boss I'm going to ask Dumbledore some questions ok?"

Croaker waved him off with a nod and Jack headed to an interview room. He had two guards bring Dumbledore in and standby.

Jack started, "Sit your ass down Dumbledore. Now I'm going to ask you some questions, and our wards will force you to answer with the truth. To do otherwise will cause you great pain and a loss of part of your magic. If you keep lying you'll end up a squib, and I'll still get the information I want. Do you understand what I said?"

"Yes, but there are some things that need to be kept a secret," Dumbledore responded in a pleading voice.

"Possibly that's true but Croaker and I will make that decision. Now my first question is why did you bypass the wills of Lord and Lady Potter? Be advised we know you witnessed them." Croaker asked the old man.

"It was for the greater good. Harry needed protected because there were still Death Eaters out there. By putting him with the Dursleys I could place blood wards to keep him safe." Dumbledore answered in a monotone.

"Blood wards are bull crap and we both know that. There were safer places including three unplotable islands. Now what was the real reason?" Jack questioned in a cold tone of voice.

"I need him pliable. He must die at the hands of Voldemort. There is a prophecy…" Dumbledore started.

"A false one and you know that, you're losing magic old man surely you can feel it leaving your body. I could tell you where it's going but there is no reason for me to do that yet." Jack told the surprised wizard.

"Harry has a horcrux in his head. When the Killing Curse rebounded, it split Tom's soul and part of it attached to Harry. Harry must die before Voldemort can be killed." Dumbledore stated as if it were fact. Jack knew the old man really believed what he said and knew it was possible.

"Actually the goblins have dealt with those abominations for several centuries and if that's true it can be removed and put in something that can easily be destroyed." Jack retorted with a sneer.

"Did you know Harry was being abused by the Dursleys?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I didn't encourage or discourage it," Dumbledore replied.

"So you admit to abusing the scion of a Most Ancient Noble House which by definition is line theft?" Jack inquired.

"Yes but it was for the greater good," Dumbledore repeated.

"Well your greater good just cost you all of your possessions including your magic and your life. While contemplating that, think about the fact that Harry Potter at age elven took down two dark lords. You and Voldemort will both die by his hand. You see he wasn't happy with the way he was being taught at Hogwarts. He was dissatisfied with several professors especially Snape, so he wrote a letter to Amelia Bones asking what he could do and who a good lawyer was. This caused all of your schemes to unravel," Jack told the now beaten old man who seemed to age before his eyes.

Jack added, "Tom Marvolo Riddle was discovered possessing your Professor Quirrell and has now been questioned and will be sent through the veil of death. Since he is the prime soul piece, any soul anchors he may have made will follow him. My suggestion will be to turn you over to the goblins for line theft or send your ass through the veil for treason. I will personally see that your reputation is shredded. If history remembers you it will be as a footnote naming you as a minor dark lord."

Jack stood and said, "I'll also see that Harry gets your possessions including your magic. I believe that James and Lily Potter may greet you on the other side before you're sent to hell."

Jack heard Dumbledore cry "Noooo," as he left the room to be returned to his cell.

Jack was nearly bowled over by one of his staff lawyers name Howard. Howard told him, "Snape is a real piece of work. He was on the edge of Voldemort's Inner Circle and a double agent. He's the ass that sent the Lestranges and Crouch Jr. after the Longbottoms. He was the one to tell Voldemort about the false prophecy leading him to kill the Potters. Snape was pissed at James because he wanted Lily. But she would have nothing to do with him after Snape called her a mudblood."

Jack stated, "I want that bastard to suffer and Harry to get everything Snape owns including his magic."

"Thanks boss, it will be my pleasure." Howard replied with a smile that went from ear to ear.

Jack went to the bank knowing Voldemort and his Death Eaters wouldn't be sent through the veil until tomorrow at the earliest. Jack was at Gringotts to wait on Harry and Sirius. When he entered the bank, Jack was escorted to Ragnok's Office. Jack finished filling in Ragnok what had happened and what was happening. Then he added what he wanted done for Harry.

They were now on a first name basis when Ragnok suggested, "Jack I suggest that you tell Harry your plans about the possessions and magic. I doubt he has ever been asked his opinion and he may want to share some of that with his few friends."

Jack thought before replying, "You're right of course. James was raised as little prince while Harry is just the opposite and more like Lily than James. Gringotts will of course get 15 percent and the Ministry another 15 percent but that will leave him with one hell of a lot of money. Crap I almost forgot, do the Potters have any outstanding marriage contracts?"

Ragnok laughed and answered with, "No, their last one was when Charlus married Dorea. However, keep in mind that Harry's Head of House rings may have other plans for the lad."

Jack released the breath he was holding and responded with, "I think I'll warn him that the rings are sentient and leave it at that. It's a family matter after all, and that's none of my business since there are no contracts to review."

**Harry talks with Ragnok**

Harry and Sirius were escorted to Ragnok's office. While Sirius looked a lot healthier, Harry was six inches taller and thirty pounds heavier. Ragnok and Jack noticed that Harry now walked like a pureblood wizard and had let his hair grow out. Looking at the two one would think Sirius was Harry's father.

Jack asked Sirius, "Have you explained the pros and cons of Harry accepting his Head of House rings at this time?"

Both Sirius and Harry nodded and Jack continued. "Harry as your attorney I checked for any open marriage contracts and there are none for the families we know of. However, two things may affect that. First your Mum's ancestry is unknown, as she never had an heir test. Second, the Head of House rings are sentient and may tell you whom you need or should marry. The solution to the first is for you to take an heir test."

"Jack, Sirius told me about that and suggested it and I agree. My question is should it be done before or after I take my rings?" Harry questioned.

"I suggest before you put on your rings, but I doubt it would matter either way, Ragnok?" Jack requested an answer from the authority.

"It makes no difference. However, I suggest we do it before since the test may take up to 30 minutes. During that time, Harry can put his known rings on. Those are the Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell rings." Ragnok replied then as an afterthought stated, "One thing to keep in mind is that the heir test will show you as the heir to anyone you conquered. Which in your case may make you the heir of Slytherin since Tom Marvolo Riddle known as Voldemort was the last heir of Slytherin. However, any marriage contracts gained that way are null and void."

Ragnok took the seven drops of blood for the heir test. Then Harry put on the Potter ring, followed by the Gryffindor, and Peverell rings. The rings all shrank and merged as one with no problem. Then Harry suddenly blacked out and floated above the chair he was sitting in. Each of the rings introduced itself and told him what they could do. When the Peverell ring finished Harry was back in his chair and was wide awake.

"Wow, I thought grandpa Charlus was vicious but he's a little kitty compared to Godric. Ignotus is the most cunning one. Grandpa does know more about modern law than the other two. Godric is more into Charms and Transfiguration while Ignotus is into Runes, Warding, and Curse Breaking. They've settled down now and say they'll teach me while I sleep." Harry said with a smile.

Harry's heir test was now complete and Ragnok looked at it and became furious. "Lily Rose Rogers-Ravenclaw, known as Lily Evans, was adopted and is no blood relation to Petunia Evans-Dursley. Harry may have Dumbledore's possessions and magic but his bony arse is mine."

Ragnok hesitated then thought it best to continue. "Both Petunia and Vernon Dursley are Squibs which is why they hate magic. Her parents were squibs but maintained contact with the magical world apparently. The Rogers were squibs descendant from Phineus Orion Black. Helena Ravenclaw was raped by the Baron Michael Morton now known as the Bloody Baron. Helena fled Hogwarts taking her mother's diadem and had a daughter in a French convent. Where she left the child and fled to Albania. Rowena sent Baron Morton to bring her daughter home not knowing about the rape and her granddaughter. The Baron killed Helena when she refused to return to Hogwarts. He then killed himself with the same knife and now they both reside as ghosts in Hogwarts."

Ragnok paused then picked up the story again. "Helena's daughter was a squib and married a Frenchman who ended up in Great Britain as an emissary of the French King. Her only daughter married an English noble and the line continued as squibs until Lily Rogers was born on 30 January 1960. Her mother died in childbirth and her father died in a car wreck. Lily was sent to an orphanage where she was adopted by the Evans family."

Ragnok turned the parchment so Harry could see it and pointed to the name Tom Marvolo Riddle. "On 31 October 1981, Harry somehow reflected the Killing Curse cast by Tom Marvolo Riddle that killed his body and his blood. What Tom Marvolo Riddle owned including his titles, money, and magic became Harry's by right of conquest. If we follow that line up we come to one Salazar Slytherin. So as I suspected, Harry is also the heir of the House of Slytherin."

Ragnok let that sink in and he waited for questions, when none came he continued. "We know that the founders never married each other. But, we goblins also know that Godric and Helga were lovers and had a daughter. She was several years younger than Godric's son whose granddaughter married Henry Potter the third. In those days, lines were either paternal or maternal. While Harry can claim 25 percent of the funds from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lines, he cannot take their names or magic. What he can do is to access their journals and learn their family magic."

Harry said, "Whoa that could be awesome."

The three adults chuckled and Ragnok went on with his story. "While there are no marriage contracts because of the long lines of squibs, you may find your magic or rings draw you to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff heirs. While it's illegal in the Muggle world plural marriages are not uncommon when a male is the head of more than one Most Ancient Noble House or he is the last of the line. As the last of my line I could take six wives. However, when we were younger I found one mother-in-law to be three too many at times. Either she mellowed with age or I grew more tolerant as I got older. We get along great now but at first it was touch and go."

"If I understand correctly you're saying Harry could have two wives for the Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, and Slytherin lines. Harry, due to being hit with a black curse by my mother I can't sire children and made you my heir. So when I pass on you'll also become Lord Black. Ok we need to get him hooked up with ten wives Jack." Sirius said in a tone that they all took as him being serious.

Harry's eyes quickly tried to reach his hairline and the look on his face was one of horror. Then Sirius chuckled and the chuckle turned to laughter. "I want a pensieve photograph of that look it was priceless. Padfoot strikes again!"

"You know Jack I was going to suggest that I share some of the magic from Dumbledore with my godfather but I think I'll take it all just so I can get back at him." Harry said with a face of stone that Sirius had taught him.

Now it was Sirius Black with a look of horror on his face. Then Harry laughed and said, "Gotcha Padfoot."

Jack then had Ragnok read the Potters wills, which were standard for a lord and lady of a noble house. Remus Lupin was granted ₲20,000. Sirius got ₲10,000 because he was independently wealthy. Peter Pettigrew got ₴30 as the traitor he was if they were killed by Death Eaters or Voldemort. If they died another way Peter would have received ₲20,000. Harry got the rest including several houses. Lily left Petunia ₴30. They thanked Ragnok and left the bank.

**The Ministry of Magic**

Sirius took Harry and Jack to his vault and gave them each a mirror and he kept one for himself. He showed them how to communicate with the mirrors. Harry told Sirius that he wanted decent clothes before anything else. Sirius put glamour charms on them as they left his vault. At the Gringotts entry, they split up. Jack went to the Ministry and Sirius took Harry shopping. When Harry saw they were going to Madam Malkin's he told Sirius he wanted Muggle clothes.

"We can get them here, and you need a better set of robes including formal robes. You forget Harry you're six inches taller and weigh 30 pounds more than you did last July." Sirius reasoned.

Once Harry was measured for robes, Sirius led him through a door at the back of Madam Malkin's and Harry was amazed that he was now in Harrods of London. Sirius taught Harry how to draw money in any currency from his wallet. But after a short discussion that Harry lost, Sirius paid for everything.

They went back through the door to Madam Malkin's and Sirius' mirror vibrated. "Harry we need to get to the DOM now."

Harry grabbed his godfather's robes and they left via portkey and landed in Jack's office.

Jack said, "Harry I'm sure Sirius has told you about Snape. He's been questioned, tried, and convicted of treason. But I thought you might want to let him know how this all started and watch him go through the veil."

Harry readily agreed and the two Marauders and Jack went to Snape's cell.

Harry told Snape. "Hello Snivellus, I thought you might want to know that you caused all of this. I wasn't happy with the level of education at Hogwarts and started a letter to Madam Bones. But after your class, you had pushed me over the edge so I sent it to her. You should know Snivellus messing with a Marauder named Potter would get your arse kicked every time. Padfoot and I will sit in the audience and watch you and your Death Eater buddies get exactly what you deserve. I truly believe the world will be a better place without you in it." Harry finished and walked away with a smile on his face.

Watching Snape go through the veil was anti-climactic even though he screamed as he was forced up the steps leading to the archway. He was there then he was gone. Jack and Sirius then named the other Death Eaters that were being sent through the veil. Malfoy was easy to spot and squealed like a pig as he was sent through. Some said nothing and accepted their fate others said the dark lord would return and they would be avenged.

When the only one left was Voldemort, Harry approached the glass enclosure and told him. "Tom I stopped you as a baby and it was me that started this reaction because of your potions master and spy Severus Snape. He pushed the wrong button on a Potter. It cost you and your Death Eaters their magic and fortunes, and now Tom it will cost you your life. Enjoy hell while I enjoy the benefits of being Lord Slytherin by right of conquest."

Harry then walked back to his seat and Voldemort screamed 'Noooo' as the case was banished through the veil. Everyone in the room saw five streaks of black pass through the veil screaming.

Harry saw Neville and an older woman enter the veil room he waved Neville over to sit next to him. Neville introduced him to his grandmother Lady Augusta Longbottom. Harry told Neville they would talk about his growth later. They watched a portal open and fifteen filthy men and women exit it.

Croaker said in a booming voice, "You all were sentenced to life for your activities as Death Eaters. However, I, as the Queen's Wizard, sentence you to death for treason against the crown. Send this trash to join their master and friends. May the Lord have mercy on your soul because I have none."

A witch Harry didn't know shouted, "The Dark Lord is immortal and will avenge us."

Croaker answered with, "Not bloody likely, he just went through the veil followed by his soul pieces."

The witch, Harry would find out later was Bellatrix Lestrange, cried 'Nooo!" and was sent to join her master.

Harry listened as Croaker announced. "Earlier we located Bartemus Crouch Jr. who was being held under the Imperiuse curse by his father. Junior was sent through the veil and Senior is now in Azkaban for life."

Harry watched as Amelia stepped up next to Croaker. "Many of you are wondering what happened and how it happened. Would Lord Potter please join me?"

Sirius nudged Harry and indicated he should join Amelia so he did.

Amelia stated, "A few days ago this young man wrote me voicing his disappointment with classes at Hogwarts, it seems that his treatment at the hands of the Potions Professor was the straw that broke the camel's back. Young Harry asked why he should spend his family's hard earned funds for a poor education. He asked other questions that led to my people looking for a record of a trial for his godfather Sirius Black. I was surprised to find Lord Black had not received a trial so I contacted Croaker. The Unspeakables and DMLE began an investigation that led to layers of deceit."

Amelia gave the reporters without dicta quills time to catch up before continuing. "Our investigation led us to discover Sirius Black was innocent and spent ten years in Azkaban. It also led us to our former Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore has been charged with, and has admitted to, line theft by knowingly going against Lord and Lady Potter's wills. According to our treaty with the goblins he is being turned over to them for justice. Our search for information led us to Hogwarts and there among other things the Unspeakables found Voldemort."

After the shudders and gasps settled down Amelia added. "Will you sheep ever grow up he's now dead and sent through the veil? While at Hogwarts, we arrested Snape for treason and Dumbledore as his accomplice. This led to us gathering more information. Between Snape and Voldemort, we gathered names, crimes including dates, and places. Early this morning a joint Unspeakable and DMLE strike force arrested those named as Death Eaters. In Her Majesty's, the Queen's Wizard's, and my opinion as there is no award high enough to suit this young man who has rid our world of Voldemort not once but twice."

Madam Bones let those thoughts sink in before saying, "Croaker if you will please."

Croaker asked Harry to kneel and stated in a loud clear voice. "By the order of Queen Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God Queen of this Realm and of Her other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith. I name you Knight of the Order of the Garter. In addition Her Majesty has presented you with the George Cross for your bravery and service to the crown." Croaker tapped Harry three times on each shoulder and head then continued, "Rise Your Grace Potter, Duke of Potter Isle. As Her Majesty's Wizard, in conference with her, we determined that the Order of Merlin has become dishonored by men such as Dumbledore, Pettigrew, and Fudge. Therefore, their names have been stricken from the records and peoples' minds where it is associated with that Order. Additionally Her Majesty agreed that James and Lily Potter should have been awarded the Order of Merlin First Class eleven years ago. So at this time I will award it to His Grace, their only son."

Harry gracefully accepted his parents' medals and his thoughts were interrupted when some idiot yelled "Speech."

Croaker showed him how to do a Sonorous Charm and Harry said, "I don't feel worthy to accept these honors but do so in remembrance of the real heroes, my parents. I remember bits and pieces of that night and believe that my mother did something to protect me and reflect the curse back at Voldemort. What could I really do at fifteen months of age? Last Friday I was at a loss of what to do. I took an Astronomy class that is at least 50 years out of date. My history class was taught by a ghost that put the class to sleep droning on about goblin wars. My Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor stuttered so bad no one could understand him."

Harry drew a breath and continued, "Then the Potions Professor asked me three questions from first to fourth year. I answered two correctly and lost points some of which were for breathing. He then put instructions on the board and said begin. I spent five years in a Muggle school andI know how professionals act, and he was not professional. On Wednesday, I began to wonder why I should continue at Hogwarts. But being raised by Muggles that hate magic I didn't know who to turn to. The next day in Herbology, I heard Susan Bones say her aunt was the head of the DMLE at the Ministry. So I wrote Madam Bones a letter then after potions Friday morning I finished it and sent it off to her. As I said, I do not picture me as a hero. I will admit that I did what I thought was the right thing to do. Thank you for these honors."

Croaker started clapping and it was quickly picked up. Harry hot footed it to his seat between Sirius and Jack.

Croaker then announced. "We are still finding how deep the double dealing of Albus Dumbledore goes. However, I will say this… Hogwarts needs qualified teachers in Potions, History, and Defense. Amelia has talked to the Astronomy Professor, and she knows what needs done but was stonewalled by Dumbledore. I looked at the school from a manager's point of view, and it needs revamped. While Professor McGonagall has taken the helm, she admits she prefers to teach rather than be an administrator. So in that light Jack Dowright will take over as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Teachers will teach, and each one will have an assistant except for Potions it will have three assistants."

Croaker smiled at the looks Harry and Neville had on their faces as he continued. "The heads of house will be qualified counselors, and their assistants will be their apprentices. The healer staff will quadruple, as will the library staff. Peeves has been banished…"

Harry suddenly said, "What the hell is a basilisk doing in a school full of children Salazar, were you nuts or what. Oh, protection from Muggles you say. Did it enter your mind that she would kill anything she looked at? Ok, Salazar thanks for the warning. Pardon me Croaker but we need to clear the school and get every rooster we can find. Sal told me where to find her and how to call her. Apparently, she was reprogrammed by Voldemort to kill rather than defend. He says the roosters will crow as soon as they see her. It's the safest way to kill her. Does anyone have any idea how large a 1000 year basilisk might be?"

Harry waited for an answer that no one had. When he said, "What is an Acromantula? Ah, a large spider. Ok Sal, how large of a spider are we talking about here? What the hell do you mean possibly fifteen feet tall and ten feet in diameter? Ok, I'll order up three or four dragons and let them feast on the giant spiders. I hate to tell you this Sal, but I don't have dragons in my pocket and unless what I read is wrong, they're illegal in the United Kingdom. Oh that's good, use Fiendfyre, a fire that can't be controlled. Sure we set it and it burns the spiders, forest, and the school and I thought Slytherins were supposed to be cunning."

Harry placed his forehead in his right hand and shook his head several times while sighing. "Sal says I can talk to dragons and we can bring four in from Romania. He suggests that the Acromantulas be destroyed immediately after the basilisk that has been keeping the population in check the last 40 years. Oh, I'm to get the head dragons word that after the feast they will return to their reserve."

The Unspeakables and Aurors were already collecting roosters and heading to the school. Croaker said the school would close for a week and had the train get ready. Croaker made it clear until this was over anything printed or talked about would be a 25 year stint in Azkaban for the reporter, the editor, and the owners of the paper. Jack took Harry and Sirius to the DOM to get suited up to face a basilisk. A special helmet was to be worn that showed a video of the beast and where it was without looking at it.

**Hogwarts**

Harry, Croaker, Jack, and Sirius arrived in the Headmaster's office in time to see the last child leave the school for the Hogsmeade station. Godric told Harry to ask Hogwarts if the school was clear of students and she said it was. Croaker asked all staff to report to the Great Hall. When everyone was accounted for, Croaker told them what Harry's Slytherin ring said.

"Lady Hogwarts informs me the wards are set to let us disapparate and portkey out but not apparate or portkey in." Harry reported to the adults.

Croaker told those without Unspeakable Battle suits that they should stay in the Great Hall. Hogwarts said they would be locked in until the beast was dead and Harry passed that on to Croaker. Those in battle suits left the Great Hall and heard the doors lock behind them.

Harry led them to the dungeons and Salazar told him to look for an elongated eight lying on its side on the far wall. The others watched as Harry found what he was looking for. They heard him hiss and the wall slid open. Harry led them down some stairs and hissed again at another wall. They entered a large chamber and saw a statue's face on the far wall.

They sat the roosters up behind pillars and along the wall with the statue. Jack set several loud speakers up and connected them to a portable recorder. He checked to make sure the system worked and it did.

They heard Harry mumble, "You have to be kidding me. Yes, Tom was a stupid git. Ok everyone I suggest you get behind different pillars. I'm going to climb to the top of the statue then open it and the basilisk should enter the chamber."

Harry couldn't find a way to climb up that made sense to him. Croaker levitated him to the top of the statue. His companions heard him say, "Speak to me, oh Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."

The statues mouth opened and they heard hissing. Harry hissed back and they saw the biggest damn basilisk the world had ever seen. Harry waited until he saw the tail the yelled "Crow now." The roosters crowed and the speakers all gave off the sounds of roosters crowing. The basilisk hissed loudly then shuddered. In a move that made Jack and Sirius shudder Harry jumped on the basilisk's back. Harry ran up its back to its head then lay down and slid its eyelids closed.

Harry sighed and yelled "Who the hell knew a dead basilisk could still kill you if you looked at its eyes. Croaker, Salazar says the team should get 15 percent of the total selling price and I agree. I'll offer the goblins 10 percent to render it plus one hundred pounds of its meat to the team that does the rendering."

Harry went quiet but Jack and Sirius could tell he was arguing with one or more of his rings. "Croaker grandpa Charlus says you must notify Her Majesty that the beast was found and killed at great risk to us. He did agree that you should wait until we take care of the Acromantulas so you don't bother her too often. Sirius, Jack, and a volunteer that wants to ride a dragon we need to get the Acromantulas taken care of today according to Godric and Sal."

Harry added, "Croaker, Hogwarts says that the Great Hall will stay locked until the Acromantulas are controlled. She says you know how to inform them."

Kingsley Shacklebolt volunteered to go and ride a dragon back. Croaker created them a portkey and they left in a swirl of color. Harry missed seeing the patronus Croaker sent to the Great Hall advising them the basilisk was dead and they were going after the Acromantulas next.

A red head Sirius called Charlie Weasley met them at the dragon reserve in Romania. He led them to the biggest, meanest, looking thing Harry had ever seen and told them she was the leader.

Harry hissed, _**§Great lady we have need of your services. We have a colony of Acromantula that need controlled. I understand that this is a food that you find appealing. However, the colony is in the United Kingdom so I need your word that killing Acromantulas is all that you will do there.§**_

_**§I am called Marcia by the fire head. I see you arrived with three others youngling. Three others and I will be well satisfied with twelve to fifteen of your spiders each. We will take the largest and perhaps the others can be relocated here for our friends to feast on. §**_

Harry replied, _**§Madam Marcia, I am called Harry. I promise to see what can be arranged. They are near a school and this is not good for us or them. May my friends and I fly with you and your friends?§**_

_**§Yes Harry Potter you may. Just walk up our tails and sit in front of the wings, be careful not to step on our wings. You ride with me.§**_

Harry said,_**§**_**Yes Ma'am.**_**§**_ He told Sirius, Jack, and Kinglsey what she said. The adults watched Harry and followed his lead. When Marcia took to the air Sirius swore all of Romania could hear Harry's "WOW." However once the dragons were airborne they disappeared and did the equivalent of apparation. They appeared again as they approached Hogwarts and passed over the castle.

Marcia saw the spiders and went into a dive and shot fire out of her nose. She banked like a fighter jet and did it again. When she had enough she landed and told Harry he could dismount and thanked him for the delicious food. Sirius, Jack, and Kinglsey followed Harry out of the forest. They saw the centaurs bow to them and they returned the bows. At Hagrid's hut they ran into him.

"Harry, how could ya kill my Aragog's children." Hagrid cried.

"You mean those things were brought here by you?" Harry asked his anger raising.

"Well they've never done any harm." Hagrid said defensively.

Harry yelled, "Only because a bloody basilisk kept them thinned out. And I imagine the centaurs would disagree with you. This is a school with small children that cannot defend themselves and you have the audacity to defend spiders that kill and eat something as large as a unicorn or centaur. Jack, Godric, and Salazar say until the other two heirs are found I own this school and am responsible for what happens here. We can't let things like this continue. Hagrid, consider yourself warned there will be no more cute beasties brought into Hogwarts."

Jack interrupted asking, "How many Acromantulas are there in the colony Hagrid?"

Hagrid mumbled something and Jack let him know that he wanted an answer he could understand.

"I think over 100 and possibly 150." Hagrid replied.

"Unacceptable. What do they feed on?" Jack questioned.

"They eat most anything. I feed them cabbages, but the large ones want meat." Hagrid stated.

"And largest source of meat when school is in session is in the castle." Harry retorted shaking his head and walking away.

Harry stopped and called to Sirius, "Sirius take me to the Ministry please."

Sirius took him outside of the wards and they ended up in Croakers office. Harry asked Croaker to teach him to make a portkey.

"Why?" Croaker asked.

"We didn't bring enough dragons. We got between 48 and 60 spiders and there are nearly 100 left. The head dragon suggested we send them to the preserve so they would have another source of food they could hunt." Harry told the shocked Queen's Wizard.

Croaker contacted the preserve and they thought it was a great idea. Harry and Sirius went back to Hogwarts. Harry led Sirius into the forest and they were stopped by the centaur leader named Bane.

Harry told Bane, "Honorable centaur I have a gift of 250 arrows that are standard arrows. The second box is and other 200 that are portkeys. If your people run into an Acromantula would you mind using a portkey arrow to send them to a dragon preserve please?"

Bane looked at Harry and replied, "Harry Potter, the stars tell us your story and that you are honorable. You just proved it by giving us a method to rid the forest from those abominations that take land from the rightful users. What of the young ones that stay in the nests?"

"Those we will burn out with normal fire that we can control." Harry asserted and Bane agreed. Then to Sirius and Harry's surprise Bane called for a hunt and showed the portkey arrows.

They arrived back at Hagrid's hut and Jack was still giving the half giant what for. Suddenly Hagrid's head jerked up and he looked at the sky. Harry looked and gulped as he saw at least a dozen dragons preparing to land near the hut.

After landing, Marcia told Harry, _**§**_**We were too few and the spiders too many so I brought some friends. After the feast we will burn their nests.**_**§**_

Harry thanked the dragon and they took flight as Harry, Sirius, Jack, and Hagrid watched. Bane and four centaurs came to the hut with the second box of arrows.

"Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin we now have no need of these." Bane stated.

Jack pointed his wand at the box and removed the charm on the arrows saying _**~finite**_.

"These are a gift as we agreed on before. This is Mr. Jack Dowright the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. Did you have time to move any of them?" Harry asked.

"As we told Marcia we moved 22 before they arrived. Harry I think you have a dragon for a girlfriend. Marcia really likes you." Bane replied and laughed as two of his people took the arrows and bowed. Harry heard the centaurs laughing well into the forest.

"Jack, only my godson and the son of Prongs would have a dragon for a girlfriend," Sirius said and sniggered.

Harry looked at Sirius and asked, "Jack do you think a dragon would waste time on a mutt? We could ask Marcia if she would like a desert and turn Padfoot over to her."

Jack smiled and answered, "I doubt it Harry he would probably be too stringy and there isn't much meat on his old bones. But she might use his thigh bones as toothpicks. Now if you want I'll teach you how to transfigure him into a large pig or lamb. I'm sure Marcia would appreciate a pig much more than a mutt."

"Alright, I get it. I, Sirius Black known as Padfoot gives a Marauders promise not to tease Harry James Potter about having a dragon for a girlfriend." Sirius swore.

-000-

It took three days to find replacement teachers for Potions, History, and Muggle Studies. During this time, Dumbledore was turned over to Ragnok. The Goblin High Council sentenced the old mage to life shoveling dragon dung with the stipulation that two weekends a month he would have to confess his transgressions in the lobby of the bank. When asked how long that would last Ragnok replied "the rest of his life." Due to excellent Goblin Healers Dumbledore lasted fifteen years.

Harry continued his education at Hogwarts and was made Prefect in his fifth year. He and Hermione Granger were Head Boy and Head Girl during their seventh year. Harry met Luna Lovegood in his second year and introduced her to Hermione. In their fifth year Luna took her OWLs with Harry and Hermione. It wasn't until their seventh year the other students figured out that Harry, Hermione, and Luna were a trio that would marry after graduation. Hermione would end up as Lady Potter and Luna would become Lady Black.

**This One-Shot is up for adoption if anyone wants to expand it.**


	5. Messing With Heads

**Messing with Heads**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**A/N: Just a quick not to thank all those of you who took time to review and/or mark this to follow it or as a favorite.**

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**Messing with Heads**

**10 June 1995 - Gringotts**

The train ride from Hogwarts to London was quiet for fourteen-year-old Harry James Potter, Triwizard Champion. Malfoy tried to make his usual trip to visit Harry but was stunned and thrown from the speeding train into a river. He was immediately followed by his buddies Crabbe and Goyle. No one knew who did it as the three idiots never got close to the compartment Harry was in.

When they entered London and the train slowed down, Harry released Hedwig and sent her out the window. Then he shrank his trunk and put it in his pocket. Hermione started to say something but the look Harry gave her shut her down. Harry mouthed "let them leave so we can talk a minute."

After the others left the compartment Harry said, "I've got an appointment at the bank and can't take Hedwig with me. I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

Hermione looked down and mumbled, "Harry, Dumbledore said we're not to contact or talk to you. But, if you call I'm not contacting you am I? There is no way I know who is calling."

Harry was stunned at Dumbledore's words but asked, "When he told you that what did you and Ron reply?"

"I never said a word nor did I nod my acceptance, Harry. Ron just nodded in agreement. I think they'll be watching us and looking for Hedwig," Hermione answered.

"Good then you haven't broken your word when I call. We had better go before your parents get worried," Harry said and gave her a hug.

Harry walked her through the portal and escorted her to her parents. After shaking Dan and Emma Granger's hands then told them good-bye. Harry left the platform and took the tube to a station less than a block from the Leaky Cauldron. He pulled a ball cap from his shirt and went to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Upon entering the bank, Griphook led him to the Potter Account Manager Sharpaxe.

After the introductions, Sharpaxe indicated Harry should sit. "As per your earlier request we checked our records and the Ministry's. Your illegal entry into the Triwizard Tournament and the three Ministry representatives forcing you to compete emancipated you Mr. Potter. You should have been advised of this on 1 November 1994 but not later than after you completed the first task."

Harry thought for a moment then asked, "I assume the three are Bagman, Crouch, and Dumbledore, which are the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and the Chief Warlock. How do I prove that I'm emancipated?"

Sharpaxe smiled a feral smile, "The sure way would be to take on the duties as head of House Potter. Your ring will indicate your status as an adult head of a Most Ancient Noble House. However, I must warn you that these rings are sentient and have been known to pass much magic and knowledge."

After asking how to take the headship of the House of Potter, Harry made the oath and the head of house ring appeared on his right ring finger. Harry glowed for several minutes and had a faraway look in his eyes. Suddenly Harry screamed, and a black form left his scar as Harry passed out Sharpaxe recognized this as a soul piece.

Sharpaxe wasted no time capturing the soul piece that he moved to an iron rod by sending the rod into the soul piece. The rod turned in the air and pointed downward towards the vault area. Sharpaxe didn't hesitate to push the alarm button that sounded the alarm and locked the bank down.

Two guards rush into the office and started for Harry when Sharpaxe yelled, "Hold, Lord Potter is not the problem!"

An older goblin entered and the guards saluted, "Sharpaxe, explain the alarm."

Sharpaxe reported formally, "Chief Ragnok, the rod floating is a horcrux and is pointing towards the vaults. Lord Potter had a soul piece in his scar. When his ring recognized him, it forced out the soul piece, and I captured it. I put it in the rod which immediately pointed to the vaults indicating another horcrux is nearby."

Ragnok growled, "It has to be Voldemort's soul piece since he tried to murder young Lord Potter after murdering his parents. I'll send our best curse breakers after any others. Guards take Lord Potter to our healers and tell them Sharpaxe, and I want to know what they find."

The guards saluted Ragnok and did as he asked. Twenty minutes later Ragnok and Sharpaxe were two extremely pissed off goblins when they finished reading the report from their head healer on Harry's condition. Fortunately unlike wizard healers goblins could use magic other than potions to solve his problems and bring him to the point a fifteen-year-old human should be.

Once Harry left the Medical Wing the next morning, he set up his parents Will reading for his fifteenth birthday. He decided to get some money from his vault when he remembered Molly Weasley had his key.

Sharpaxe asked, "Why the frown Lord Potter?"

"I was going to withdraw some money from my trust vault but Mrs. Weasley still has my vault key." Harry replied then added, "I gave it to her to get my supplies while I attended the world cup. After the excitement there I forgot to ask for it back."

After being reminded how dangerous it was to give his key to someone else Sharpaxe rekeyed his trust vault. Harry left Gringotts at 0840h, 11 June 1995 with both wizard and muggle money in his trunk. Harry also had paperwork from Gringotts that indicated he had been emancipated by the Ministry of Magic on 31 October 1994, plus some other things Sharpaxe suggested.

He stopped by Ollivander's. "Mr. Potter is there a problem with your wand?" Ollivander asked.

"I'm not sure sir, but as you can see I've had a growth spurt and my magic has been unbound. I'd also like it checked to see if the trace has been removed." Harry replied and old man closed the shop and took Harry to the back of the shop.

"Mr. Potter your wand didn't have the trace on it during the wand weighing ceremony. I didn't say anything because I thought you knew your being in the tournament for adults made you an adult." Garrick Ollivander explained then asked if he could run some scans on Harry to which Harry agreed.

After the scans Ollivander sighed and asked, "Have you had any problems with your wand since your magic was unbound?"

"I haven't used it yet sir since that just happened last evening. There is one other thing that happened with my wand you should know," Harry answered and explained what happened in the graveyard when his and Voldemort's wands connected.

"You described the Priori Incantatem effect between brother wands. You definitely need to carry two wands and learn to use them in both hands." Ollivander stated then had Harry pass his hands over various materials noting their reaction.

Based on the reaction of the woods and core materials Ollivander narrowed the search for a new wand to six he had in stock. Harry bought a wand made of elder with a dragon heartstring and unicorn hair core. He also purchased a dozen wand holsters for his friends' birthday or Christmas presents. It cost him twelve galleons total to escape Ollivander, but the old man threw in an extra holster.

After having breakfast at the ice cream parlor Harry went to Gladrags and bought clothes including underwear that fit him. Harry left the store wearing an emerald shirt, black pants, and new trainers. His next stop was the bookstore where he bought three books each on defense, charms, and transfiguration. As he headed back to the front to pay for his books, one fell off a shelf and hit him on the head. Harry looked at it and saw Merlin and Battle Magic by Godric Gryffindor. The ten books cost him 4₲, 6₴, and 12 ₭ almost half of which was the cost of Merlin and Battle Magic.

Harry was debating himself on taking the Knight bus to Little Winging when his ring suggested fading to his bedroom. He asked the bookstore clerk where the apparation point in Diagon Alley was. Although the question drew a frown Harry got the answer he needed. Harry went to the apparation point and closed his eyes picturing himself in his bedroom he let his magic take him there. When he appeared in the small bedroom his Potter ring told him to call Dobby to make the room livable. Harry argued that the magic would be detected and the ring said only if the elf wanted it to.

"Dobby!"

*POP*

"Yes Harry Potter sir how can Dobby serve the great Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby do you want to work for me as a free elf and an employee or would you rather be bound to the House of Potter as family?" Harry asked the bouncing elf.

"Dobby wants to be Harry sir's elf and bound as family sir." Dobby replied.

The Potter ring led Harry through the bonding ritual which was simple and caused no magical disturbance. Harry told Dobby the rules of no punishments and that Dobby would have a galleon a week for his personal use. He asked the little elf to do what he could with the room.

"Dobby we won't be here long, a month at most. Dumbledore says I need to charge the blood wards." Harry explained.

"Harry sir there is being no blood wards. If they was then Dobby could not come here sir. Youse magic is charging the normal wards since they is no ley lines nearby this place sir." The elf replied to which Harry cursed Dumbledore for lying to him.

Dobby doubled the size of the room with a snap of his fingers. The outer wall had an entry for Hedwig. Dobby transfigured Harry's furniture to new and nicer furniture than the Dursleys had. He explained that when they left everything would go back to normal or disappear. Harry smiled when the locks on his door disappeared. He laughed out loud when Dobby said that the nasty Muggles couldn't enter Harry sir's room.

Harry sighed knowing it was time to confront his relatives and he really wasn't looking forward to it. However, the Potter ring Harry decided to call Charlus since his grandfather was the last to wear it, gave him some advice. Harry looked at his new alarm clock Dobby had fixed and it was 1022h so he knew the Dursleys would still be in the kitchen. Harry faded to the kitchen followed by Dobby.

When he suddenly appeared Vernon yelled, "What the hell are you doing freak?"

Dobby appeared next to Harry and snapped his fingers. The Dursleys went stiff and quiet.

"Dobby, don't hurt them yet," Harry said. "You three have to be the dumbest fucking people in the world. For thirteen years you've treated me like shit while two of you knew I was a wizard. Did it ever cross your pea sized brain that one day there would be an accounting? Dobby read their minds I want to know if Petunia has anything belong to my parents."

Dobby did as Harry asked, and then told his new Head of House, "Nasty woman has your parents' trunks in the attic. The big fat pig be worried about the money he was paid to take care of Harry sir. The little fat pig not be knowing anything about Harry sir's family."

"How much money did they receive and from whom?" Harry asked in an icy voice.

"They's be getting £1,000 per month until Harry sir is ten, and £1,500 since then. Money is from Dumbles and they be spending it on little fat piggy," Dobby answered.

"Thanks Dobby. Now let me tell you three how things will be while Dobby and I are here. Since you're being paid for my care Dobby and I will eat what we want, when we want. I'll use the phone whenever I want and I will do no chores, Dudley can get off his fat arse and do them." Harry stated and took a deep breath.

"I'll stay here a minimum of two weeks to recharge the wards only because Voldemort is back. However, once I leave here the wards will fail in about ninety days. This will leave you lot open to attack by his Death Eaters so I suggest you leave Great Britain. Voldemort will think if he captures you that I'll try to rescue you but nothing could be further from the truth. The truth is I wouldn't walk from here to the sitting room to piss on you if you lot were on fire." Harry turned and poured himself a cup of tea.

"You're not my family, Petunia and Dudley may be blood relatives but nothing more than that. As you noticed I'm now the height and weight I should be. It cost you £2,775 to fix the damage you did. My account manager will get the money that you owe me or take it out in labor in the goblin mines if I give him the word to do so. I hope you have enough cash to feed us for the next couple of weeks as your bank account has been frozen. The savings account and Dudley's school account has been converted to wizard money and put in my trust vault." Harry told them with an evil grin.

"Dobby and I will come and go as we please. While Dobby is a small being do not let that make you think he isn't powerful. He took out a full-grown wizard with the snap of his fingers and could have easily killed him rather than just breaking several bones. I've had my say so now you can have yours if you can do it in a civil manner." Harry warned and his new wand shot into his left hand.

Dobby released the silencing charm and Vernon sputtered, "Boy…" He was immediately silenced.

"Harry sir has a name and youse will us it or Dobby be punishing youse." Dobby stated and snapped his fingers releasing Vernon again.

Vernon looked at Harry with hate in his eyes, "When you leave this time don't come back here."

Harry laughed at Vernon, "You seem to be working under the misconception that I don't know I own this dump and that you owe me years of rent. Actually I was going to write that off but your mouth just changed my mind. Before you get too wound up I'll let you know that my godfather and I own the majority of stock in Gunnings. Screw with me and you'll have no home, no job, no money, and find yourselves working in a gold mine for the goblins. Dobby I'm going to my room, please bring my trunks there then you can free this lot. Hopefully they'll use the time to discover how to treat us and leave us the hell alone."

Harry disappeared leaving Dobby glaring at the Dursleys. "Harry sir is being too kind to youse nasty Muggles. If Dobby has to hurt youse Dobby will start with little fat piggy first."

Dobby popped to the attic and took two trunks to Harry's room. Petunia looked at her husband and son. "Lily told me about elves and said their first job is protecting their wizard family. She also said that their magic is different than wizards and cannot be detected by their government. Either be nice to Harry or say nothing to him, he meant every word he said."

"I'll kill the little shit this time Petunia," Vernon sputtered.

"If you try that elf will kill Dudley in the most horrible way he can think of then make the body disappear." Petunia replied the fear showing on her face.

Harry reappeared behind her, "She's right and I have a phone call to make."

Harry disappeared and they heard, "Hello Hermione, sorry I didn't call last evening but I ended up spending the night in Gringotts…"

A few seconds later they heard. "Hermione, slow down I'll tell you later when we're alone…"

"Ok, I'll see you Monday around 1000h, good-bye Hermione."

Harry spent the rest of the weekend reading and finding out who was guarding him and moving his things from his old trunk to his father's. His favorite book was Merlin and Battle Magic by Godric Gryffindor. Harry did visit Hermione as he promised and she wasn't too pissed at him when he explained that Dobby was bonded as family not a slave.

On Saturday, 12 June, Harry decided to go to the local park that afternoon. As luck would have it he ran into Dudley and his gang. While there were words said back and forth since Harry was no longer a skinny little boy that's all it amounted to. Suddenly the sky turned dark and Dudley's gang ran for home.

Dudley heard Harry say, "Shit there are two dementors incoming." He grabbed Dudley and forced him into a cut through that ran under a road.

"Dudley get down on your stomach and keep your mouth closed, these beasts will take your soul if they can get to your mouth," Harry ordered as both wands shot into his hands.

Charlus advised Harry to use Parseltongue to cast his patronus. So he did and cast one from each wand. Both patronuses were black and larger than the silver ones he had cast before. They tore into the dementors making them scream before leaving nothing but their cloaks. Harry called Dobby and had him take the cloaks to his old school trunk. Harry told Dudley to get up so they could get home.

When Dudley didn't move Harry kicked him in the ass and said, "Fine you idiot, lay here and when the others come they can have your soul and leave you a mindless husk."

Dudley struggled to his feet and followed Harry like a lost puppy. Dudley was shaking like a leaf blowing in the wind. _I guess I'll find out if the Ministry knows I'm an adult_, Harry thought. He knew based on what the Daily Prophet was saying that Minister Fudge was trying to ruin his reputation. Well embarrassing someone worked two ways and perhaps the Minister would inadvertently give Harry a chance to prove him wrong and that Voldemort was back. Harry and Dudley were joined by Mrs. Figg who told Harry to keep his wand in his hand. She blamed the incident on someone called Mundungus Fletcher.

Vernon was livid that something happened to Dudley he started towards Harry and ended up blasted backwards into a wall by an angry Dobby. Shortly after that an owl dropped a letter at Harry's feet and flew out of the house. Harry opened the letter and read:

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.**_

_**The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.**_

_**As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12th.**_

_**Hoping you are well,**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

_**Improper Use of Magic Office**_

_**Ministry of Magic. **_**(American hardback version of the Order of the Phoenix page 27)**

Harry laughed internally at the incompetence of the Ministry of Magic and bureaucrats in general. Before he could say anything another owl arrived with a letter. He heard his uncle mumble "ruddy owls in the day time." Harry read:

_Harry_

_Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry, and he's trying to sort it all out. DO NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND._

_Arthur Weasley_

Vernon was turning purple and knew Dobby was waiting and wanting a reason to hurt him. He finally asked what happened so Harry told them about dementors and what they did. Another owl arrived with a letter from Hopkirk notifying Harry he was to attend a hearing on 12 August 1995. (See pages 32 and 33 of the Order of the Phoenix for the contents of the letter.)

The last letter was from Sirius and simply confirmed what Arthur said which pissed Harry off. He stormed up to his room and wrote:

_Padfoot or whomever,_

_For two effing weeks I've had no fucking correspondence from any of you. I get attacked by two dementors and am told nothing but to hang tight. Well you can stick that up your collective arses! Mrs. Figg said someone named Mungdungus Fletcher could have prevented this. I suppose he's the drunk that has been sleeping in the back garden and smells like a cross between a brewery and a garbage dump._

_Since you lot cannot seem to tell me what hell is going on, I'll be leaving here by 0600h tomorrow morning and find out myself. Sirius I know you can't do a lot since you're a virtual prisoner but there are others who could have kept me up to date with what is going on. Tell Ronald Weasley that this is the third time he has let me down and there will not be a fourth. Remind him how he distanced himself from me in second year. Then there was his reaction to my name coming out of the Goblet of Fire. Now he can't even seem to write me. With a friend like that I damn sure don't need an enemy. I'm not happy with the twins or Ginny either._

_Dumbledore is nothing but my fucking Headmaster and has no control over me. As was proven earlier you're my magical guardian not him so he can piss off. I've spent four fucking years in his fucking school and faced life and death situations all four years. I'm currently reviewing my options based on Mum and Dad's journals. I now know Hogwarts isn't the only school in the world._

_H.J.P._

Harry asked Dobby to take the letter to Sirius. Dobby did and remained invisible when sat the letter in front of Sirius and silently popped away to the room above the kitchen.

**12 Grimmauld Place, London**

Sirius was shocked at the letter appearing out of nowhere. He opened it and read it silently at first and then out loud verbatim. Ron grumbled about being singled out and Harry questioning his friendship.

Ginny said, "Dumbledore told us we were not to write Harry as the owls could be traced."

Sirius barked a laugh but it was more of a cruel one than a funny type. "Yet he just told your father and me to send owls to Harry that basically told him nothing. I doubt that Harry sees any logic in that argument. Harry's right Dumbledore is nothing but your Headmaster."

Molly interjected fiercely, "Sirius Black he's also the leader of the light, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. He knows what's best for Harry."

Remus stopped Sirius from a rant he saw coming, "That has no bearing on Harry and you know it Molly. Albus has been controlling Harry's life since James and Lily died. It seems Harry is beginning to resent that. If Harry goes to Gringotts, he's old enough to take the Head of House ring and become an adult instantly."

"Well it won't do him any good as I still have his key," Molly huffed.

Sirius said, "Shit, that's not good Molly. If Harry's does take his ring you could be charged with theft by Gringotts. If I remember right Sharpaxe is the Potter Acct Manager and Ragnok's son. His younger brother Hawkclaw is the Goblin Guard commander. I suggest when Harry gets here you give him his key immediately."

Molly sputtered, "But I'm his mother and wouldn't steal from him."

While Sirius held his head in his hands Remus stated, "Molly, Lily Potter is Harry's mother and those are words I advise you not to say to him. I may be wrong but I doubt Harry's spent four weeks with you at the Burrow. I've spent more time with him than any adult in this kitchen and that letter indicates something in Harry has changed."

Dumbledore came in before anything else could be said. Sirius handed him the letter saying, "This just appeared in front of me, and as you can see Harry is not very happy about being kept in the dark."

Dumbledore sighed and stated, "There are some things he's not ready to know yet. I'll decide to tell him what he needs to know when it's time. His threat to go to a different school is an empty one assuming he keeps his wand after 12 August. His guards will keep him at #4 Privet Drive until I say different. The Order of the Phoenix has other things to worry about than a petulant child."

No one heard Dobby pop back to Harry. Mad Eye Moody watched the strange elf appear in Harry's room and tell him something. It seemed Harry was asking him questions and the elf nodded then grabbed both sides of the boy's head and looked into his eyes for several minutes. Mad Eye almost wet himself as Harry opened and expanded a trunk wandlessly. He watched as Harry's clothes folded themselves and flew into the trunk followed by several books. Harry looked at the elf and nodded and they disappeared separately. Mad Eye walked to the edge of the wards and disapparated to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Moody entered the kitchen and announced, "Potter left Privet drive with that strange elf." He then proceeded to tell them what he saw.

"I believe the elf passed him elf magic because he didn't disapparate from his expanded bedroom." Moody told them.

"Alastor that's not possible," Dumbledore stated, "No elf has ever passed a wizard how to perform their magic."

Few paid attention when Fred told George, "Harrykins don't do normal.

"Fred what did you say?" Molly demanded.

Fred started counting on his fingers as he replied. "Professor Dumbledore is thinking of Harry as a normal wizard and he's not. What other wizard killed a dark lord at fifteen months old? Who is the youngest seeker in a century? Who stopped Voldemort in his first and second year? What other twelve year old killed a basilisk? How many of you can drive off over a hundred dementors with one patronus? Name one other fourteen year old Tri Wizard Tournament champion. Now add in the fact that he freed that elf and I think Mad Eye is quite correct."

Harry and Dobby listened to the conversation from the room above the kitchen.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore and said, "If I find out his time at Hogwarts has been some sick test you dreamed up there will be hell to pay. As easily as I've let you use this place for the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix I can deny your entry. Tell your pet Death Eater to keep his mouth shut about me and Harry. You do know Albus that one day Amelia Bones will see how few qualified potions students are applying for Auror training."

Moody yelled, "What?"

Sirius laughed at the retired Auror. "Oh come on Mad Eye, the number of potion NEWTs as well as other classes are on file in the Department of Records. I found it odd when Remus said that close to ninety percent of the NEWT students are Slytherins. You might also want to check the situation on the house cup points and detentions and what they were for."

Remus interjected, "Something is very wrong when a Professor takes points for blinking and breathing wrong and gets by with it. Albus, Snape is wrecking the wizard world from the inside. He is limiting the number of those qualified to become Aurors and Healers and I blame you for that."

Dumbledore almost yelled, "Enough about Severus he will stay where he is. We need to find Harry immediately. Tonks is watching Miss Grangers and everyone else is here so there is no place he can go…"

A piece of parchment appeared in front of Sirius and it read:

_Padfoot,_

_I'm off to see the Wizard of Oz, if you want to join me just nod. Mooney is also welcome. It won't be today but soon Padfoot, I promise._

_Harry_

Since Remus was sitting next to Sirius, they looked at each other and nodded. The parchment disappeared.

Dumbledore demanded, "Sirius what did that say?"

Sirius smiled saying, "Private communications between me and my heir are privileged, and as Chief Warlock I would think you know that. Albus if you try Legilimency on me again and I'll throw you and your bird club out of my house."

"Sirius, I need to know where Harry is to keep him safe." Dumbledore replied.

"Well based on his letter I'd say you've done a piss poor job of that. Four years out of four Harry's been put into situations that could have killed him. That hardly makes Hogwarts the safest place for him or anyone else for that matter. I've been out a year and you've made no progress in getting me a trial. The difference between this place and Azkaban is the food and bed is better." Sirius responded.

Another letter appeared in front of Sirius this one was wrapped around something. Sirius unrolled it and found a wand the letter read:

_Padfoot,_

_Pick up the wand and take the Head of House oath do it quick._

_Harry_

Sirius did as he was told and everyone saw the magic accept his oath. They felt the house rumble and accept him as the new Lord Black. Before anyone could get over their shock another letter appeared.

_Padfoot,_

_Tell the old man that the Wizengamot has 24 hours to try you or release you. See Law book 2, page 13, it's in paragraph 3._

_Harry_

Sirius summoned law book 2 and found page 13. He read paragraph 3 out loud: "If the head of a Noble House, or his heir, is accused of crime they shall be tried within three days or be set free as if acquitted and with no prejudice. The penalty for not doing as this law requires is ten times their highest monthly income for every month they're removed from their duties for the head of house and five times for the heir. Should the heir not be earning income the Head of House's income shall be used."

Sirius looked at Albus and said, "I suggest that you get me a trial and Harry's trial date be moved up since he is my heir as I stated earlier. You might remind them that I was a Senior Auror and was paid 200₲ per month for the three months prior to my being illegally sent to Azkaban. I've been removed from my duties as the Head of House since November 1981."

Remus chuckled, "Padfoot that's over three hundred thousand Galleons for you plus half of that for Harry. For that amount they'll probably go after the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Chief Warlock, and Minister at the time of your incarceration. You could probably sue Fudge for his kiss on sight order."

Dumbledore sat there looking shocked and knowing it could potentially cost him more than one hundred thousand Galleons. Fred and George started chuckling and shaking their heads.

Molly nearly shouted at them, "What do you two find so funny?"

George said, "How about the fact we have the Chief Warlock and four other adults in the room including a retired Master Auror. But it's a fourteen year old that quotes the law to you lot."

Fred added, "Obviously there is the fact that a reasonably intelligent person might suspect that Harry is listening to the conversation at this table. Of course if Dobby taught Harry elven magic he could be anywhere while he listened."

Dumbledore scoffed, "Harry couldn't have learned elf magic besides Dobby works for me as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dobby!"

After a three minute wait Dumbledore yelled, "DOBBY!"

Mad Eye chuckled, "If that elf bound himself to Potter you can call him all day and just be wasting time and hurting our ears. I wouldn't be surprised that when Potter freed him from Malfoy the elf bound himself to Harry."

Dumbledore was getting irritated now. "Alastor that elf assured me that he had been looking for work and would only accept a job with pay." Dumbledore would have been furious if he knew Dobby was listening with Harry and both were giving him a two-finger salute with both hands.

This time Mad Eye laughed out loud. "Albus, I'm beginning to believe you spend too much time alone in your office or with the old farts at the Wizengamot and ICW. You're losing touch with reality. That elf wasn't bound to you, so he could tell you anything he wanted to. If he went unbound for over six months, he would have died, and you should know that. But then you should also know the laws, especially those from the first three books. Mr. Potter, if you need help send me a letter."

A parchment appeared in front of Moody:

_Moody,_

_Thanks for the offer. I'll do that if I stay in England which is doubtful at the moment. If Fudge remains in office and Dumbledore remains as Headmaster the chances of my returning to Hogwarts are zero._

_H. Potter_

"Mr. Potter, I know you can hear me. As your magical guardian I can assure you that you will attend Hogwarts in September. I demand you quit this childishness immediately." Dumbledore shouted.

There was silence while everyone waited for something to happen. Suddenly a Howler appeared and opened, "I'LL SEE YOU IN COURT OLD MAN, AND WE'LL SEE IF YOU CAN AFFORD TO BE MY GUARDIAN FROM AZKABAN OR THE DRAGON PENS AT GRINGOTTS."

Albus Dumbledore turned white and slumped in his chair. He didn't need it, but Remus reminded him he went too far. "I believe Hogwarts has seen the last of Harry Potter thanks to you old man. I resign from the Order of the Phoenix while you are its leader."

Mad Eye Moody said, "Remus wait until the meeting tonight before a decision is made. Dumbledore I suggest you get your old arse in gear arranging a trial or two before it costs you even more. The other thing I'll remind you of is that you had better put a leash on your pet Death Eater. If he comes under my wand he'll be telling me things from when he was a baby."

"Albus you're welcome here only during Order meetings. Now you can make me the new secret keeper after the meeting tonight, or I'll place the house in battle mode and destroy your Fidelius charm. Obviously, that will eject all of you except Remus and Dora. If Fletcher arrives, he'll end up in the dungeon. Trust me when I say he won't like it there. Warn him that he had better send me the Black items he stole from here, or I'll send the goblins after him." Sirius stated, his eyes and especially his voice was colder than anyone had ever heard it.

Dumbledore nodded and left for the door. Molly looked like she was getting ready to rant when she, and everyone except Sirius and Remus went stiff.

Harry appeared with a smile on his face. "Hi Padfoot this is quite a dump you have here. I would have thought the Most Ancient Noble House of Black would have an elf or two. It looked to Dobby, and me like someone is trying to clean by hand. Don't they know the Fidelius masks magic so the red plague, Ron, and Ginny could be using magic to clean?"

Sirius shook his head and stood with open arms. Harry appeared next to him, and they hugged then Remus joined them. When they broke apart Harry released Mad Eye from the body bind.

He told the old Auror, "Actually Mad Eye an elf can live a year without being bound and there are three levels of binding. Dobby is now Dobby Potter of the House of Potter."

He turned back to Sirius and said, "Sirius, Dobby and I had a bit of a run-in with your old elf outside of Buckbeak's room. Unfortunately, he didn't survive but I have an idea for a replacement, Winky."

*POP*

"You is calling Winky Master Harry sir."

"Winky, this is my godfather and a good man. He needs an elf to care for him and clean up this place. Dobby will help when he isn't working with me." Harry told the small female elf.

"Sirius I suggest you bind her as family, she's the elf Crouch set free for no reason other than to make himself look good." Harry stated and gave Sirius a look that said 'just do it.'

Sirius took Harry's suggestion while Remus kept chuckling. Winky's whole demeanor changed and with a snap of her fingers, she was wearing clean clothes, and the kitchen shined.

"Pup you have some explaining to do," Sirius stated firmly.

"I will later when we're alone and under certain wards. With Winky's help, you can go to Gringotts since they recognize you're innocent. Who knows they might even be able to get your mind back godfather." Harry said and winked at his godfather and Remus.

Harry then turned to the Weasleys. "Mrs. Weasley I'm going to say this once and only once. I might like you, but you are not now and never will be my mother, so I don't want to hear that again. You got good advice about returning my vault key, especially since Gringotts knows you had it. I told Sharpaxe what happened so you'll get no trouble from the goblins for having the key before today."

He looked at Ron and said, "Ronald, I suggest you stay far from me. You know what you did, and I know what you did so just keep away from me. I'll treat you like I do Seamus and Dean."

"Ginny, I know about your crush and suggest that you get over it. You look too much like my Mum for me to consider you as a girlfriend type. Besides you're the red plagues little sister, and I don't want them after me." Harry told Ginny gently then hugged her.

"Sirius why was Buckbeak still here?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I can hardly let him go in London Harry," Sirius replied but frowned.

"Sirius didn't you listen to what cub said? He didn't say why **is** Buckbeak here. He said **was** indicating the Hippogryph is gone," Remus asked his longtime friend and smiled a Harry.

"Dobby took him back to the forest then told Hagrid where he was." Harry replied the winked at Remus. "Since he was in a nice bedroom, and I removed him. I think that bedroom should be mine now."

"Harry you will sleep with Ron," Molly stammered.

Harry looked at Sirius, "Did I miss something, and you made Mrs. Weasley the mistress of the House of Black? Did anyone but me understand that I told Ronald I wanted nothing to do with him and to stay away from me? I'll see you later Padfoot, Mooney." Harry disappeared.

Sirius glared at Molly and stated, "When the meeting tonight is over, you and your family will leave here. You seem to forget that this is my house and not yours. I say who sleeps where, not you. Now I suggest you send them upstairs to pack."

Molly tried to free herself and found she still couldn't move. Sirius, Remus, and Mad Eye tried without success. Finally, Sirius called Winky and asked if she could free the Weasleys.

"Yes Sirius sir, Dobby must not trust them since he bound them," Winky replied and snapped her fingers releasing the Weasleys.

Sirius said only two words, "Go pack." The twins, Ron, and Ginny scooted out of the kitchen in a hurry.

"I'll start dinner," Molly said.

"Actually that's Winky's job Mrs. Weasley this is her kitchen now," Sirius said in a cold voice.

**Order of the Phoenix Meeting**

Sirius was sitting at the head of the table with Remus on his left as the Order of the Phoenix entered the now clean and shining kitchen. Dumbledore and Snape were the last to enter, and Snape started to open his mouth when he suddenly went rigid.

"Snape I'm going to say this once and you had better listen. I am now the Earl of Blackmore and head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Black. Harry Potter is my godson and ward so he is family. Insult a member of the Black family and I'll take your head without hesitation, Winky please release Mr. Snape," Sirius stated in a firm voice as Winky replied, "As you wish Sirius sir."

"That reminds me meet Winky Black a member of my family and you will treat her as such," Sirius added.

"Sirius, your and Harry's trials are tomorrow at 1000h in courtroom ten. The kiss order has been rescinded and I'm to escort you there. Your Head of House status is documented and Madam Bones guarantees your safety," Dumbledore pronounced.

"I noticed you didn't guarantee Harry's, Albus. But then you don't seem to concern yourself much with that do you?" Sirius retorted with a smirk.

"Arthur will escort Harry as planned. We'll go get him from his aunt's house this evening and bring him here…" Dumbledore started and a piece of parchment appeared in front of him that read "Bullshit, I'll get there with Sirius." in large bold letters.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Mr. Potter disagrees and says he'll go with you Sirius."

"So the brat is running the show now," Snape snarled and felt the cutting curse nick his neck.

"That miss was on purpose Snivellus the next one won't miss. That outburst just cost your godson. I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Black hereby remove Draco Lucius Malfoy from the Most Ancient Noble House of Black, and I recall all monies and heirlooms Draco Lucius Malfoy might be entitled to, so mote it be. Snivellus, I'll be sure Lucius knows it was you that caused this. Now unless you have something intelligent to say, sit there with your mouth firmly shut." Sirius commanded and with a flash, Snape went rigid.

Sirius turned his eyes to Dumbledore and said, "I warned you old man to put that bastard on a short leash it seems you didn't listen."

Dumbledore sighed and tried to chastise Sirius. "I think you overreacted and you know we need him, especially now."

Sirius replied with a chuckle, "If he survives tonight he will still have to face Lucius and probably Voldemort. Snape be warned if I throw you out, and you try to come back the wards will kill you. Now are you going to hold a meeting Dumbledore and change the secret keeper or not?"

"Severus has no news and the secret keeper will remain the same…" Dumbledore stated.

"House of Black battle mode now," Sirius proclaimed. They all felt the Fidelius Charm fall. "You can find a new home for your Order of the Phoenix Albus because I quit. Don't even hint that you weren't warned. You just lost one of the safest places on the planet as a hidey-hole. My attorney, godson, and I will see you in court tomorrow now get out and take the Weasleys with you."

"Sirius you're placing people in danger unnecessarily why?" McGonagall asked.

"Because there are some who think they own this house and can treat the Blacks like dirt Minerva. I warned Albus about Snape, and it fell on deaf ears. Then it seems Mrs. Weasley thought she was mistress of the House of Black, and it was up to her to assign where people sleep. I don't know what Ronald did to break trust with Harry and won't ask either of them. But Harry made it plain he didn't want to be around Ronald. Therefore, in her infinite wisdom, Molly decided that Harry would sleep in Ronald's room, without so much as a by your leave to me." Sirius ranted and paused for a breath.

"Does no one respect the head of a Most Ancient Noble House any longer? Beyond that, it seems some forget how guests should act. Don't get me wrong I appreciate Mrs. Weasley's help and her fine meals. What she does concerning her children is between her and Arthur. However, Harry Potter is not one of her children, and he made his thoughts about that known…" Sirius was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Harry was here and you didn't keep him here or let me know he was here?" Dumbledore questioned almost in a rage.

"Why is where Harry is any of your business Dumbledore? You're nothing but his Headmaster assuming he returns to Hogwarts…" Sirius started to rant.

"That is highly doubtful since I no longer trust Dumbledore, and I am tired of almost being killed each year. Between Snivellus, Malfoy, and the other bigots, no one does anything about let's just say Hogwarts is less than a pleasant experience. From what I've read about of the other schools Hogwarts ranks near the bottom in every way." The walls seemed to say in Harry's voice.

"Harry you must return to Hogwarts, so I can train you…" Dumbledore shouted.

Harry laughed a hollow laugh, "There's no need to shout old man. You've had four years to train me and have done nothing so far so why should I think anything has changed now."

"Perhaps that was because you've never been the best of students…" Dumbledore answered.

Harry's voice and the kitchen turned cold as he responded. "When you're beaten bloody for doing better than your fat cousin at age five you quickly learn how to dumb down your grades Dumbledore. Then you know how I was treated at the Dursleys since you spent enough time there repairing my body and obliviating them and me. I would have thought after I killed not only Quirrell but the basilisk that would have indicated I could be trained."

Then the voice turned ominous, "Be warned Snape if I ever see you again, and you try Legilimency on me I'll destroy your mind, and that goes for you as well old man. Sirius I ask that you let the Weasleys stay at least until they can get their wards upgraded. Ronald will stay away from me, unless he wants hurt and I can and will hurt him if I'm pushed."

Sirius nodded his acceptance of that request.

"Harry my boy you need to return to the Dursleys to charge the wards…" Dumbledore stated as if it were fact.

"I'm not your fucking boy and that's not going to happen, Dumbles. I've told them their best chance to survive is to leave England. The ward you're so concerned about is based on love and there is no love between us. They hate me and they have taught me to hate them so piss off Albus. There should be enough of my blood in the cupboard under the stairs to keep the wards up for a month. Yes Snivellus, you dunderhead, I said cupboard under the stairs, my bedroom for nine years or so. My little friend already wants to do them great damage so going back might be a good idea." Those in the room could picture Harry smirking at Dumbledore and Snape.

"Harry, my boy, we really must talk in private…" begged Dumbledore.

Those in the kitchen heard Harry chuckle. "It's Mr. Potter to you old man and you don't listen well as I just told you I am not your FUCKING BOY. No wonder nothing gets done at school or in the war since you seem to be senile and can't remember shit."

Harry sniggered then added, "But I suppose you want to talk about 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…' that you had Snivellus report to his true master. Well Dumbles it was fulfilled on 31 October 1981 so it's the British Wizard World's job this time. I mean you're supposed to be the most powerful wizard since Merlin surely you can take care of old Tommy boy. Moreover, Dumbles don't call me your boy again, I am not your boy and will never be. Surely even your pea sized brain can remember something as simple as that."

After a short pause they heard, "Dumbles if you want to win this war you need to take your no kill policy wrap it up real tight and shove up Voldemort's and the Death Eaters asses. Using stunners against the unforgivables is an asinine way to run a war. You see Snivelly I do read, especially Mum's journals and diary. Now I have a couple ladies that want to shag me senseless and I don't think I should spoil their fun so ciao. (Italian for hello/goodbye somewhat like aloha.)"

"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted.

Dobby appeared looking a Dumbledore and said, "Harry sir is no longer here Mr. Whiskers."

Then he turned on Snape and told him, "I's be watching youse and youse will treat Harry sir with respect or Dobby will cause you pain. Old Whiskers may believe youse but Dobby knows youse is Snakeyman's servant."

Dobby popped away leaving chaos behind him. Snape was hit with stunners by Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Sirius' cold voice stopped the others ranting. "This piece of shit will be tried Dumbledore if he's innocent like you say that will be proven. House put up the Fidelius now."

They felt the ward go up and Sirius continued. "The Black Fidelius is a bit different in that I can add or delete you from the list of people who knows this location. Dumbledore I hope you warned Dung because I meant what I said."

Mad Eye Moody asked, "Albus why is it that a fourteen year old boy knows more about fighting than you seem to? It makes me wonder if we have the right leader. He's right, using stunners against unforgivables only gets you killed and I for one will be using deadly curses from now on. I also believe we should go on the offensive and do it now."

When the others agreed with Mad Eye, Dumbledore gave in and agreed. However Mad Eye wasn't happy when he was elected as the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix. That changed when a piece of parchment appeared in front of him. It read:

_Mad Eye,_

_Here is the list of Death Eaters present just after Voldemort got his body._

_Lucius Malfoy, Rookwood, Macnair, Jugson, Goyle, Crabbe, two named Carrow, Dolotov, and some others that was unnamed. However, if you attend the trial tomorrow I plan on showing the memory of what happened in the cemetery._

_Harry_

Once everyone but Moody, Dumbledore, the Weasley adults, and Snape left, Harry appeared and sat next to Sirius.

"What are you going to do with that asshole?" Harry asked, pointing at Snape.

Sirius spoke up, "We'll put him in the dungeon for the night and take him with us tomorrow. Once he clears the wards he will lose the memory of what happened here this evening."

"Sirius, you do realize this is a set up don't you? I doubt that Madam Bones is aware of it but I don't trust Fudge, Umbridge, or Dumbledore. I'm sure their plan is to blame our demise on a rogue dementor that just happens to be in the courtroom." Harry explained and watched Dumbledore's face turn white so he added, "Perhaps we can offer it Snivellus instead of us."

Harry knew he was pushing Dumbledore's buttons and had been every time Dumbledore was here this afternoon and evening.

Dumbledore said, "I'm truly sorry Harry but I cannot allow you to turn dark and that's the path you are now travelling." As his wand leaped into his hand, it came to Harry instead of stopping.

"Me turning dark, that's classic Dumbledore since I'm not the one who drew a wand on an unarmed teenager that was joking. I swear Dumbledore you're going senile since you know how much I dislike dementors." Harry pointed the wand at Dumbledore and hissed, "_**§~Petrificus Totalus **__**Tessera**_~ - _**Dumbledore is a prick§**_"

Dumbledore went stiff and Harry explained. "It's a Parseltongue Bodybind which only I can release. It's too bad the Chief Warlock will miss a history making day. I think his missing a trial he called for is justification for his removal from that lofty position."

Sirius suggested that they move Dumbledore and Snape to the dungeon so they could continue with their business. The younger Weasleys were told by their mother to come to the kitchen where Sirius laid down the law as to how they would conduct themselves while guests in his home.

Ronald mumbled, "There is nothing to do here."

Harry replied, "You might try studying since your OWLs are next year and Hermione won't be there to help you. In fact she will be with me since we plan to take our OWLs early."

**The Trials**

Harry, Sirius, Remus, Dora Tonks, and Mad Eye Moody met with Algeron Croaker in his office at 0630h. After listening and viewing Harry's memories of what happened in the Shrieking Shack and graveyard Croaker agreed to their plan. Harry was surprised that Croaker knew he was emancipated and the head of the House of Potter. Croaker accepted Sirius Black and Harry Potter as members of the Wizengamot and accepted their proxies for today's trial. At 0700h, Rookwood came to work where he was stunned and arrested by DOM hit wizards.

At 0710h, the DOM research group installed several new wards in Courtroom 10 and would do the other three smaller courtrooms while the full Wizengamot was in session. That took them until 0845h, when Harry's group arrived at 0915h, they could feel the wards. They took their seats and talked to their attorneys. At 0932h, John Dawlish, a known Fudge lackey, arrived with a dementor that started for Harry and Sirius. Harry's silver patronus drove it back into a corner.

"_**§The next patronus will be in this language and it will destroy you like it did the two that didn't return. When the patronus fades you may just stay where you are to be returned to Azkaban. Do you agree?§"**_ Harry hissed.

"_**§I agree young speaker.§"**_ The dementor replied in a raspy voice.

"_**§The patronus will not harm you but seem to keep you in place. When I remove it stay where you are. However tonight you and your friends may feast on those who carry the mark but only those.§"**_ Harry told the soul sucker, and it agreed.

At 0945h, the Wizengamot members filed in except for Fudge and Umbridge who liked to show up late to make an entrance. At 1002h, Fudge and Umbridge made their entry.

Fudge frowned and asked, "Where is Dumbledore?" His question was met with silence.

"Whose patronus is this?" Fudge demanded.

"Mine," Harry admitted.

"Well Mr. Potter admitting using underage magic in front of the Wizengamot just made my case against you." Fudge remarked gleefully.

"You know for a Minister for Magic you really aren't that bright are you. Last Halloween your Ministry forced me to compete in the Triwizard Tournament that was clearly for adults only. That emancipated me, you idiot, a quick check of the Department of Records would have shown you that. In addition, I accepted the duties of the head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter, which would also emancipate me." Harry confessed.

"Mr. Ollivander checked my wand after my growth spurt and confirmed that it has no trace and didn't have during the wand weighing ceremony. Of course there is the fact that everyone has the right to defend themselves from attack. Tell me Minister was it you or Umbitch that sent the two dementors after me?" Harry demanded.

"I didn't tell Madam Umbridge what to use I just told her to take care of you. Your spewing that the dark lord has returned is hindering his plans." Fudge admitted not being able to stop himself.

Harry sat his trunk on the table in front of him and enlarged it. He opened it and threw the two dementor's cloaks on the floor in front of Fudge and Umbitch. "That's what dead dementors leave behind. While I cannot vote as the Head of House Potter, I can and do call for a vote of no confidence in Minister Fudge. Since Delores Jane Umbridge attacked the head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter I demand her property, magic, and life as sufficient payment, so mote it be." The members of the Wizengamot were shocked into silence as Umbridge's magic left her and went to Harry. The shock was how little magic was there and that Harry didn't even flinch. Magic would leave enough in her body to remain alive but no more than that.

"Minister Fudge is from a minor house not ancient or noble. He ordered the attack on the head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter therefore as is my right I demand his property, magic, and life as payment after he answers a few questions. Who paid you to attack me Mr. Fudge?" Harry demanded.

"Lucius Malfoy." Fudge said in a bland voice normally heard from someone under Veritaserum.

"How much and is this the first time he bribed you?" Harry asked.

"He paid ten thousand galleons to take care of you. He has been paying Delores and me since 1982. The first payment was to get out of being tried as a Death Eater." Fudge admitted.

Harry questioned, "Did he pay you to issue the order to have Sirius Black kissed?"

Fudges' dull voice answered, "Twenty thousand galleons and Dumbledore added another ten thousand to that. I gave Delores five thousand to keep her bloody mouth shut. He also paid fifteen thousand to have you kissed on the train."

Harry told the Minister, "List every Death Eater and Voldemort supporter that you know."

As Fudge started to speak eight Death Eaters pointed their wands at Fudge, Sirius, and Harry then fell to the floor screaming. Croaker smiled his people's new wards worked. He used a firecracker charm to get silence.

"There are new wards that are based on intent. The more harm you intend to do some one the more pain the ward will cause you. For the level of pain that occurred in this garbage they intended to use one of the unforgivable curses." Croaker stated and his hit men took the eight into custody. Croaker then did a time charm and it was 1038h.

"Since Dumbledore has chosen not to attend the session he called, according to the law, I must assume the position of Chief Warlock to complete his term. The first order of business is to remove Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from the Wizengamot. The Croaker, Black, and Potter seats vote for his removal." Croaker stated firmly, and the motion carried.

Croaker then showed the Wizengamot proof of Harry's claim to be an emancipated wizard and head of the House of Potter. During Sirius' trial to clear his name, Harry showed goblin certified memories of what happened in the Shrieking Shack. Sirius settled for four hundred thousand galleons plus medical expenses for him and half of that for Harry to be paid by Dumbledore, Bagnold, Fudge, Umbridge, Crouch, and the Wizengamot. When Croaker asked if there was any other business Harry stood and waited to be called on.

"The chair recognizes Lord Potter, state your business sir," Croaker requested.

"Chief Warlock I have four items for the Wizengamot. First is the completion of the payment to the House of Potter from Minister Fudge," Harry stated then finished the oath and stripped the soon to be ex-Minister Fudge of his magic.

"The second item is the attack on the House of Potter by the Daily Prophet and Miss Rita Skeeter in particular. Miss Skeeter is an unregistered animagus that takes the form of a water beetle. She has on several occasions printed so-called facts she said were from interviews with me. I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the House of Potter, state on my life and magic that I gave one interview with Miss Skeeter, and that was at the wand weighing ceremony. During that interview, she used a Quick Notes Quill and nothing I said was printed, so mote it be, Lumos…Nox." Harry claimed and proved it since he maintained his life and magic.

"For this affront to the honor of the House of Potter I demand a full retraction and one million galleons in restitution from the Daily Prophet. I also suggest that someone look into her past and the effect of her reporting on the war that ended in 1981. She has called me a liar about saying that Voldemort is back well here is the certified true memory of that." Harry stated and started the goblin memory crystal that showed the graveyard. Croaker called for a vote, and Harry won the million Galleons. A pick up on sight warrant was authorized for Rita Skeeter's arrest.

Harry then stated, "As you heard the minor house of Malfoy has attacked the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter on several occasions. For these attacks, I demand all of Malfoy's property, including their magic to be split between the houses of Potter and Black as the heads of house wish."

There was minor grumbling about that item but there was also a clear majority agreeing with Harry. Once the war with Voldemort was over Malfoy Manor would become a muggle bed and breakfast for tourists.

"The last item today is to provide you information on Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore illegally, and with the approval of this body, did declare himself my magical guardian. He did this against the wishes of my parents. He signed their Wills as a witness. Both Wills stated that under no circumstances was I go be placed with Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Even so, this is where Dumbledore placed me knowing full well he was going against my parents' wishes. I was five before I found out that my name was Harry and not freak or boy. I was seven before I knew when my birthday was." Harry confessed and paused.

"I freed the former Malfoy house elf Dobby and have since bonded him as Dobby Potter. Dobby and I have talked and decided his punishments while different were at the same level as mine and vice versa. I hereby notify this August Body that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore will be tried for line theft and other charges by the Goblin Nation as directed by Chief Ragnok. Part of the charges is that he knowingly made unauthorized payments from my trust vault to the Dursleys in excess of the amount stated in the Wills. However, half of what he took ended up in his vault. From there twenty-five percent made its way to the vault of Severus Tobias Snape." Harry paused and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Snape is a Death Eater and was the one who told Voldemort about a prophecy and suggested it concerned me, which caused the death of my parents and the attempted murder of me. Voldemort killed my parents and exposure to dementors two years ago brought those memories back. Then those who believe that a fifteen month-old baby could destroy a sixty some year old wizard needs a mind healer's help. I couldn't agree more that Voldemort was stripped from his body, but I disagree that I did anything to cause that. It makes more sense that one or both of my parents did something and are the real heroes." Harry disclosed and continued after a short pause.

"Over the past four years I've seen several books with drawings and even pictures of me. I was recognized on the street and in the Leaky Cauldron during my first trip to Diagon Alley. Once Gringotts healers removed memory charms and bindings on my magic that were placed by Dumbledore, I remembered at least eight times I saw the man from 1985 to 1990. Mr. Snape will be a co-defendant in Dumbledore's trial. He admitted to spying for Voldemort and doing his best to destroy our world from the inside by limiting potions NEWTs to Slytherin students wishing to become Death Eaters." Harry informed the Wizengamot.

When Harry was asked if Snape would be turned over to the Wizengamot, he replied that a representative should contact the Goblins. Harry did admit that it was doubtful since he was accused of crimes against the Goblin Nation. Harry and Sirius were both surprised that the trial part of the session had only taken two and one-half hours. Since they had given their proxy to Croaker for the day after a brief lunch with the new Chief Warlock, they left for Grimmauld Place. Mad Eye Moody and Dora had to stay to interrogate the Death Eaters, Fudge, and Umbridge. Dobby popped Sirius and Remus to the house while Harry simply disappeared.

**12 Grimmauld Place**

It was almost 1500h when Harry arrived back at 12 Grimmauld Place with two companions. The first thing he heard was Sirius saying, "Damn it Molly I'm tired of telling you that I don't know why Harry is pissed at Ronald. I'm about to break a promise to Harry and throw your asses out of here so just fucking drop it."

He called Dobby and found out that everyone except Dumbledore and Snape were in the kitchen. Harry pointed his wand at his companions hissing _**§~**_**Evanescunt**_**~§**_. This was a disillusionment charm in Parseltongue, the big difference between it and the normal charm was the object or person completely disappeared. Harry then popped them into a corner of the kitchen. He moved to the door and became visible. Before saying anything, Dumbledore's old wand appeared in Harry's hand, and he began waving it around the kitchen while hissing.

Harry explained, "I just put up truth wards like those the DOM used in the Wizengamot this morning. The difference is that mine are in parsel and cannot be broken except by another Parseltongue, who knows the password. Now Mrs. Weasley how about you tell me what's going on. From what I heard you're trying to get sent back to the Burrow."

"I asked Sirius why you are angry with Ron and he refuses to tell me," Molly huffed.

"I guess it didn't cross your mind that Sirius doesn't know because it's between Ronald and me. Now I have a few questions for you. How many times have you been to King's Cross Station and Platform 9 3/4?" Harry asked.

You could see by Molly's face she wondered what this question was about. "I really haven't counted but would guess I've been there over fifty times."

Harry nodded agreeing with her guess. "I can agree because I thought it was at least that or more. But how many of those times were you practically yelling about muggles and asking what platform the train left from?"

Molly sputtered, "Why I never… only one because Dumbledore told me to look for you. He said he wanted you to meet and become friends with Ron."

Harry found it hard not to chuckle, but he continued his questioning with a straight and neutral face. Instead of Molly, this time his question was to Ronald. "Ronald what did Dumbledore ask you to do?"

Ronald looked at Harry and stated, "I was to be your best mate and keep you occupied and distracted from learning too much or making other friends."

Harry's demeanor changed and he stood taller, "When did you start getting ten galleons a month to spy on me?"

Harry heard several gasps at his question, but Ronald replied, "In September 1991."

Harry's voice turned cold as he asked, "Did you know where that money came from?"

Ronald dropped his eyes and mumbled, "Yes it came from your vault."

Harry looked at the shock on the twins and Ginny's faces and the lack of it on Molly's face. "Why did you insult Hermione for trying to help you in the Charms class on Halloween of 1991?"

"She's nothing but a filthy mudblood, and shouldn't be correcting a pureblood wizard, and she was trying to get you to study. Besides that, Dumbledore said she would be mine and could support me after I took her as a second wife." Ronald exclaimed.

"I'd kill your ass before I married you, you bastard," Hermione yelled.

"Not after I used a love and lust potion on you that Professor Snape provided Dumbledore," Ronald chortled.

"Besides that love as your betrothed it's my job to take care of this insult to the House of Potter. Stand up you git," Harry snapped at Ronald, and the elder wand appeared in his hand as Ron stood. Harry hissed, "_**~planto inermis~**_ (make impotent) _**~planto dimidium amplitude~**_ (make half size)," while pointing his wand at Ronald's bits.

"Potter, what did you do to me?" Ronald screamed.

"Well let's just say that you'll never have to worry about getting a girl pregnant. Of course, I could say I made you impotent, which means Ronald that you can't get it up. Then I made your boy bits half their normal size, which didn't leave much. Keep in mind I could have killed you where you stand after taking your magic. Then I could declare a Blood Feud on your family or call in the life debt." Harry replied and the magic around him was almost stifling.

Harry whirled on Molly stating, "I blame you for this. I hope you're happy now that you caused this to become public. You just had to keep pushing when I clearly said this was between Ronald and me. Sirius as far as I'm concerned, they have seventy-two hours to stay here then wards or no wards they're gone."

With a wave of his wand, Hermione and Fleur appeared in the corner. They came to Harry's side. Harry then continued telling them his problem with Ronald, and why he could never trust him again.

The Harry announced, "Hermione and Fleur are betrothed to me. Keep in mind if you insult them that you have affronted me. I no longer take offenses very well, and I will react as most heads of Most Ancient Noble Houses would. Sirius your dungeon guests are now at Gringotts. They didn't seem very happy about that, for some reason."

Sirius chuckled while replying, "I can't understand that. I'm sure they got a warm welcome, when are their trials?"

"Ragnok said with as many things they've been into it may take months to complete the investigation. He does suggest that anyone who has dealt with Dumbles or Snape gets checked out by his healers at Dumbledore's expense of course. Oh, your cousin Narcissa is now visiting there. It seems she raised a bit of a ruckus in the lobby when she found out she was broke." Harry reported with a smile.

"Are you spending the night here?" Remus asked as serious as he could be.

"Well now let me think about that. Ummm stay here and maybe end up killing Ronald or getting in the hot tub at Potter Manor naked with Hermione and Fleur. Sorry Mooney but the hot tub is a better deal." Harry laughed and took Hermione and Fleur's hands and disappeared.

"Mooney, I never thought I'd see the day my godson was getting laid more than us and at a younger age," Sirius swore and drew a dirty look from Molly.

Remus looked at Molly and asked, "Are you happy now that you got what you wanted? You've managed to run off Bill and Charlie and ruined Ronald's reputation plus his chances to get a girl. What's next, Harry finds out there is a plot for you to marry off Ginny to him?"

One look at Molly's face told Sirius that Remus had hit the nail on the head. Remus stopped Sirius' rant before it started.

He glared at Molly and warned, "Molly you better get that shut down immediately. If Harry were to call in the life debt that Ginny and your family owes, he could sell her in Knockturn Alley or make her a slave. I'm telling all of you, Harry is not the same boy that you knew before the end of the Triwizard Tournament. It seems everything he believed in was false or worse, a setup by Dumbledore."

Sirius had settled down somewhat and added, "I will back my godson without asking one question or trying to deter him. I will add that you four young ones didn't see all that went on at Hogwarts this past year. The end of the line law gives Harry the right to take two wives and two concubines. You heard him earlier say that Ginny looked like Lily, and he doesn't see her as wife material. The Head of House ring he wears gives him advice from his ancestors back to before Merlin."

Remus picked up when Sirius paused. "Charlus and Dorea died of dragon pox. Many think Voldemort feared Dumbledore, but he feared Charlus Potter more than he feared any wizard. Dumbledore only started his shit after Charlus died or Charlus would have killed him in a heartbeat. That's who Harry's primary advisor is I would imagine Harry will be ready to take his OWLs before his birthday."

They were interrupted by a special edition of the Daily Prophet.

_**Voldemort Returns as Harry Potter Claimed**_

_**Dumbledore Out - Croaker Chief Warlock**_

_**Fudge and Umbridge Loose Magic for Attack on Harry Potter**_

_**Madam Bones New Minister for Magic**_

_**Wizengamot Has New Wards That Force Truth**_

_**Nine Death Eaters Arrested in Wizengamot Chamber**_

_**Nine Death Eaters Tried and Sent Through Veil**_

_**Lord Potter Emancipated by Forced Entry into Triwizard Tournament **_

_**Harry Potter now Lord Potter Wins One Million Galleons for Lies Printed by This Paper, Tomorrows Edition to Include Full Retraction and Apology**_

_**Rita Skeeter Arrested and Charged with Treason**_

Ron got ready to rant but Fred's hand over his mouth and George helping his twin frog march Ron from the room probably saved the Weasleys.

Sirius looked at Molly and stated, "You will take your family to Gringotts and have them checked by their healers tomorrow. I'll tell Arthur that when he gets here I would suggest you thank the twins, but that's your business not mine. When Ronald opens his mouth in my house, it becomes my business. If he wants to continue to eat at this table teach him manners, or I'll turn Winky loose on him. I am tired of leaving my table nauseated because of how he stuffs his mouth."

"Sirius he's a…" Molly started, but was silenced by Remus.

"I suggest you remember that Harry left up the truth wards, and I doubt you want to call your youngest son a pig. I watched him at Hogwarts and if anything, he's even worse there. It is a sign of greed Molly and nothing else. I hope it's something Dumbledore did; I truly do. However, if Harry removes the charm on Ronald after Ronald apologizes to Harry and Hermione he will still never get a decent girl without manners. He reflects on the Weasley family but as Sirius said it's not my business." Remus told an irate Molly.

"Mum Remus is right. No one in my year or lower will sit anywhere near Ron. I can't repeat some of the things that he's called or that's said about him in the common room. Ron seems to lap it up like a puppy and just gets more and more gross," Ginny confessed.

**Potter Manor**

When Harry, Hermione, and Fleur arrived in the floo room at Potter Manor Harry grabbed Hermione and gave her a deep kiss that included tongue. He held it until he felt her relax and heard Fleur giggle. With a wave of his hand, their bodies changed to those of three nineteen-year-old young adults. Harry grabbed both girls' hands and faded them to the master suite's hot tub. Their clothes disappeared, and he lifted Hermione into the tub and followed that by doing the same to Fleur.

A thoughtful Hermione asked, "Harry, are you ever going to tell them that the three of us came back in time from 1999?"

Harry looked pensive for nearly a minute before answering. "Ragnok knows and gave us permission to wear our glamour charms in Gringotts. Once Tom is gone, I may tell Sirius and Remus but as far as I'm concerned no one else needs to know."

The ladies agreed and enjoyed a half hour in the hot tub followed by a shower where they washed each other's hair. After a session of lovemaking and another shower, they slept.

At breakfast the next morning Fleur asked, "What are you actually going to do about Ronald?"

Harry sighed, "If Dumbledore contributed to his jealousy issues and he sincerely apologizes to Hermione and me I'll lift the charms. If he is the jealous git I think he is the charms will stay in place at least until he finishes school."

Dobby appeared next to Harry and said, "Harry sir, bad snakeman be planning to kill Mistress Bones tonight. He is being at Little Hangleton in he's manor."

Harry nodded his understanding and smiled at the little elf saying, "Ok, thanks Dobby. Ladies gear up for battle, and I'll go see Amelia and Croaker. Hopefully, we can take care of one dark lord today and let Ragnok take care of the other one."

**The DOM and Voldemort's Demise**

Harry faded to the Department of Mysteries and met with Croaker. Croaker told him that the ward stones were ready, tested, and shrunk. The old Unspeakable said he really liked the ward that drained magic from those who tried to cast unforgivable curses. Neither Croaker nor Harry mentioned the ward that stopped those horrible curses. The fact the stones were the size of small pebbles was a boon since most wizards thought ward stones had to be large. Lily Potter's duplicating charm in Parseltongue allowed them to be copied and secured with a password.

Hermione and Fleur arrived at the DOM with Harry's Basilisk hide armor. Fleur handed it to him, and Hermione pointed towards a men's room. Harry sighed and went to put the armor on thinking it was a waste of time but not worth arguing with the ladies about. When the Unspeakables were suited and booted the three Potters and nineteen Unspeakables left for Riddle Manor. As per the plan, they arrived at the four compass points surrounding the manor and activated the ward stones.

One of the wards fried those who wore the dark mark so they couldn't apparate or portkey in or out. Another ward captured anyone who possessed less than a cup of Potter's blood. Its companion ward drained the magic from that person and sent it to Harry.

Harry lost the argument about who should enter the manor first so by the time he, Hermione and Fleur entered Tom was ranting and raving.

"Potter what kind of magic is this that stops us from leaving?" Tom yelled at Harry, who smirked.

"Lily Potter magic you shithead and I'm going to use it to take you out." Harry replied with a grin from ear to ear.

"Foolish boy I am immortal," Tom retorted.

"Tom, Tom, Tom you really should complete your research," Harry pronounced as he walked toward Tom. With one swift movement, Harry drew a dagger with a twelve-inch blade and plunged it into Tom's heart. He whispered in Tom's ear, "Tommy your Horcruxes kept you from dying by magic but not by muggle methods. I paid £18 at a pawn shop for this old dagger. It cost me less than one-half Galleon to kill your ass."

Harry stepped back taking the dagger with him as Tom slid to the floor. Croaker and the Potter Ladies watched as five black spirits slammed into Tom. "Well Tom as you can see I was right. Leave now as your judgment awaits you. Your biggest mistake was messing with the Potters. It's a pity since you could have been a great man and went down in history as the best Minister for Magic in a millennium."

They watched as the light faded from Tom Marvolo Riddle's eyes for the last time. Croaker encased the body in a clear case so it could be displayed in Gringotts before being sent through the veil. It surprised the Unspeakables that all the Death Eaters died with Voldemort. Harry thought it was funny that they didn't trust the security of the Ministry and would display the body in the bank.

The dark mark they were so proud of was used by Tom to siphon off their magic as he tried to stay alive. Harry found out later that Snape grabbed his left forearm and screamed as he died while Dumbledore stood over him crying like a baby. It seems that Snape's dying more than anything broke the old man, and he willingly gave up his secrets to Ragnok.

Tom's body was on display for a month with Dumbledore standing beside it confessing his transgressions against the wizard world and Harry in particular. When the month was up, Dumbledore was shipped to the gold mines in South Africa where he lasted another four years.

**Epilogue**

During the month Dumbledore was confessing his sins, Sirius took his seat on the Wizengamot, and Harry gave him the Potter proxy. While Harry, Hermione, and Fleur went to Potter Isle south of Bali, Sirius started dating Hestia Jones. Remus and Tonks dated a couple of times but didn't connect, and he married Marlene McKinnon while Dora played the field.

Ron never apologized and with everything else going on, including his ladies trying to screw him to exhaustion Harry forgot about removing Ron's curse. Ginny ended up marrying Colin Creevey and writing for the Daily Prophet while Colin took pictures for them and others. While they didn't end up wealthy, they were definitely upper-middle class. Having just two children probably helped that.

The biggest surprise was that Pomona Sprout ended up as Headmistress of Hogwarts and hired a new Deputy. She made it clear that no one would hold more than two positions. Pomona would admit that in later years she had it easy as the Death Eater spawn could not afford to attend Hogwarts. Most of them had their magic bound, and memories replaced with muggle skills based on their age and natural ability. Many of them ended up in the military to get training and job skills.

Harry, Hermione, and Fleur passed away within a week in July of 2127. They left behind six children, eighteen grandchildren, fifty-four great grandchildren, and twelve great-great grandchildren. The male Potters outnumbered the females by two to one in every generation. No one thought it strange that each generation had at least one person that spoke parsel. Privately the young ones laughed about the fact that no Potter ever married a red head.

In the end all was well!

**A/N #2: Again thanks to those who review, follow, or favor these one-shot drabbles. If I don't respond immediately I'll try to get back later. When I'm editing I generally get lost concentrating on what I'm doing and don't check my emails.**

**If you would like to make this a full blown story rather than a one shot do so but please give credit where credit is due and send me a link to your story.**


	6. A Different World

**A Different World**

**Chapter 1 of 5**

**Disclaimer, money, and time: See Chapter 1**

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**Discovering the Wizard Within**

**#4 Privet Drive, Little Winging – 30 July 1990**

Harry James Potter was in the attic cleaning while his obese cousin played with friends. The attic was hot to the point of being stifling, which made him lethargic to the point he wasn't paying attention. He didn't see the bare wire that he grazed with his right hand while reaching for one of Dudley's old toys to put in a box. The shock knocked him out and threw him across the attic where he bounced off of a blanket covered trunk pulling the blanket with him.

Because he was knocked out he didn't feel the pain associated with one of the three bindings on his magical core breaking. This caused the other two bindings to stretch as his core enlarged. Furthermore, his being unconscious caused him to miss the pain associated with his eyes being fixed by his magic. Harry groaned and came back to the waking world twenty minutes or so later. He looked around and everything was fuzzy, so he took off his glasses and wiped his right arm across his eyes. Opening his eyes he found out he could see clearly. The first thing he saw was the trunk that had been covered by an old blanket he was now sitting on.

After shaking the cobwebs out of his head and blinking his eyes several times he got up and walked to the trunk. He looked down at the trunk that was covered in some kind of black skin. The trunk's edges and corners were covered in some kind of grey metal that looked like stainless steel but not quite. When Harry touched the top of the trunk, the lock snapped open and his name appeared in silver letters on its top. He decided that the trunk must be his since his name was on it, so he opened the lid.

Inside the trunk were three separate areas. The outside areas contained what looked like personal journals. The center area held an envelope with his name on it and two ring boxes. One box had a P on it and the other had a G on its top. If you asked Harry's teachers or looked at his report cards, you would think he was of low intelligence. However, after getting a beating and a week in his cupboard under the stairs with only bread and water to eat, for getting grades better than his dumb-ass cousin Harry dumbed down his test scores and answers in his classes. Conversely, in the library, he was studying material three or four years ahead of others his age. Harry picked up the envelope and sat down facing the trunk. Harry pulled the letter out of the envelope and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this, then the worst has happened and both your father and I are dead. Son, never forget for one moment that we both loved and did everything we could to protect you. Based on the fact that you are reading this, unless you're with a witch or wizard, I'll assume that our wishes were not followed. I'll also assume that you're with Petunia and Vernon Dursley the two people that you were not supposed to go near, ever._

_Harry you're a wizard, and a very powerful one at that. If you're ten years old or older, you need to go to Gringotts in Diagon Alley and see the Potter account manager, Ragnok. The second page of this letter should be given to a teller, as it will explain who you are and why you need to see Ragnok._

_On the left side of this compartment are my journals that I kept from the beginning of school until yesterday, 15 October 1981. Journal #1, on the left, I wrote for you in case you ended up with Petunia so read it first. It will tell you how to operate this trunk and how to get to Gringotts. Your father's journals are on the right side and cover the things he learned and a partial history of the Potters._

_There should be two ring boxes in the center area. Put the one with the G on it first, preferably at bed time. The next night put the Potter ring on son. The order is especially important if you're with the Dursleys. Harry everyone thinks that Petunia and I were sisters but the truth is that I was adopted when I was one. I didn't find this out until after I married your father, and he insisted that I get a heritage test at Gringotts._

_I'm running out of time and space, so I'll say once again that your father and I love you with everything that we are. We both know that there is an afterlife, so we will be watching over you as best we can._

_Love from your Mum,_

_Lily Rose Potter nee Ravenclaw, Countess of Glamorganshire*_

The second page was a note telling the teller that Harry was the heir to the Earl of Glamorganshire*, and that he had an appointment to see Ragnok the first time he came to the bank. Harry was thankful that he was a speed reader and had an eidetic memory (photographic memory) as he read his mother's first journal.

The beginning section of Journal #1 gave Harry a brief overview of his parents' lives at school and after. Lily told him that his Dad's first journal held a lot more information about them that was written by both his Dad and her. She suggested that he read it once he finished this Journal.

The second section of the Journal told Harry that the trunk was a three compartment trunk and was charmed to open to the second compartment until he opened the top compartment. The trunk was charmed to present only part of that compartment the first time it was opened. The top compartment would appear as an expensive school trunk that was organized to hold his clothes, supplies, and books. The second compartment was for things that he wanted to hide from others and included the journals.

The bottom compartment was an apartment with two-bedroom suites, kitchen with dining area, living area, Potions Lab, and a training room. This section told Harry how to shrink and expand the trunk and how to set the wards that protected the trunk. It also told Harry how to give someone permission to open the first compartment of the trunk or key them into the wards. Harry sniggered when he read the penalty for trying to open the trunk without his permission. Another of the wards he was impressed with was the muggle repelling ward, which meant that his non-family wouldn't be able to see or detect the trunk.

The next section of the journal explained about the Knight Bus and how to call it. It also told Harry there was a prototype wand in the second compartment that she had created. The wand could be used to call the Knight Bus. She stressed that it was to be used only to call the Knight Bus and to open the portal to Diagon Alley. This section also told Harry how to open the portal behind the Leaky Cauldron.

The last section of Lily's Journal 1 told Harry about magic, specifically accidental magic. It explained that accidental magic was actually uncontrolled wandless magic and said Journal #2 would teach him how to control it. She suggested reading it after putting the ring marked G on. After his mother explained about accidental magic, there was no doubt he was a wizard. It explained his turning his teacher's hair blue, and how he ended up on the school roof.

Harry shrunk the trunk and put it in his pocket then spent the next two hours reviewing what he had read in his mind while finishing his task of straightening up the attic. As he was getting ready to leave the attic, he thought he smelled smoke, so he left the stairs in place while he ran downstairs.

"AUNT PETUNIA I SMELL SMOKE IN THE ATTIC SHOULD I CLOSE THE ACCESS DOOR." Harry yelled.

"NO! I'LL CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT," she yelled back.

While she did that, Harry couldn't help but wish that the fire department brought the police with them. Fortunately, or unfortunately, they were a matter of five or six blocks from a fire station, and he heard the sirens within a couple of minutes. Harry opened his cupboard door and sat in the doorway so that he was out of the way. He looked around to see if there was anything he might want to take with him if they had to leave. He slipped what was left of his old baby blanket inside his overlarge shirt. Since it was summer he didn't have any school books, and Dudley's tossed out clothes weren't worth taking with him.

When the firemen arrived, Petunia said her nephew smelled smoke while he was cleaning the attic. Four firemen raced up stairs and a policeman looked at Harry.

The policeman asked, "Why are you sitting in there young man?"

"This is my bedroom sir. It's where I'm supposed to stay if I'm not working," Harry replied.

"I'm Sergeant Smythe may I take a look in there, son?" The man asked politely while frowning.

"Yes sir," Harry answered and stood then moved from the doorway.

Petunia was busy in the kitchen being questioned by a fireman while the Sergeant looked in Harry's cupboard and called for a detective and backup after seeing old traces of blood. Vernon Dursley came in just ahead of five Bobbies and he was roaring mad.

"What the hell did you do this time you little freak?" Vernon yelled with spittle flying from his mouth.

Before Harry could move, Vernon grabbed him with his left hand and drew his right fist back while yelling. "Your aunt won't save you this time you little shit, I'll beat you to death."

One of the new Bobbies brought his baton across Vernon's right knee causing the fat man to drop Harry. This gave Sergeant Smythe an opening and he hit Vernon with a right cross knocking Dursley out. Dudley showed his brilliance by coming in and charging Sergeant Smythe while yelling to leave his Dad alone and it must be the freak's fault. Vernon and Dudley ended up in manacles and placed in a caged police van.

An old man with long white hair and beard seemed just to appear in the sitting room. Harry saw him reach inside his sleeve and pull out a stick, which he pointed at the nearest Bobby. Another Bobby brought his baton down on the old man's head and the stick flew to Harry. Sergeant Smythe asked Harry if he could look at the stick and Harry agreed.

Smythe looked it over then handed it back to Harry saying, "Keep this as a souvenir of today Harry. It is beautifully carved if anyone asks just tell them you saw one of us step on it, and it broke so we binned it. After all it's just a carved stick."

It would be a while later when Harry found out Smythe was a Muggleborn wizard, and Dumbledore was turned over to MI5. They weren't very impressed with the great man, and he would spend a year in a secure facility under magic suppression wards installed by goblins.

After being interviewed for nearly two hours Petunia and Harry were allowed to stay at #4 Privet Drive. With Vernon and Dudley out of the house, Petunia became somewhat nicer and moved Harry into the guest bedroom, which had its own attached bathroom. Dudley was committed to in-house counseling at a mental facility. In addition to counseling on his anger, he was placed on a strict diet. It came out that Harry and Petunia weren't the only ones interviewed. The neighbors told about Dudley and his bullying. He admitted it and named his little gang trying to get out of punishment.

Once things settled down and they had supper Harry helped clean up the kitchen. Harry went to bed early and slipped on the ring from the box with a G on its lid. He was surprised when nothing special happened and fell asleep. While Harry slept, he had several dreams covering different aspects of wandless magic. He also found out the ring belonged to an ancestor named Godric Gryffindor a warrior and teacher. Through the ring, Godric told Harry that the ring would protect his mind but he still needed to learn Occlumency and Legilimency.

The next morning, Harry still fixed breakfast but got to eat for a change. He also gained more freedom and fewer chores. Harry mentally wondered when his aunt would notice his new ring. Godric told him it had a notice me not charm on it unless he wanted it to show. After pulling a few weeds from the flower beds Harry was excused for the day so he read his mother's Journal #2.

In it, he learned about Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. He thought it strange that there were 29 Knuts to a Sickle, and 17 Sickles to a Galleon. Harry would find out later that a Knut was about ten pence, which made a Sickle nearly £3 (actually £2.94). While gold Galleons and Silver Sickles made sense to him, Harry wondered why Knuts were bronze instead of copper. He thought that it may be because copper was softer than bronze, and bronze was more rare since it was a copper-tin alloy. That part of the journal told Harry that he had over 50₲, including Sickles and Knuts, in the second compartment.

It was in Journal #2 that Harry found out his father was a prankster and part of a group called the Marauders. His mother admitted at first that she thought they were bullies. Later she discovered that those the Marauders pranked were pureblood bigots that would end up joining the dark lord. She explained Voldemort and his Death Eaters over the next two pages and Harry was not impressed with a bunch of terrorist bigots.

The next section talked about different magical beings such as goblins, house elves, centaurs, and werewolves. It was while reading this section Harry found out that he could call the Potter Family's head elf. His mother suggested that if he hadn't been to Gringotts yet that he should call the elf and ask the elf to make an appointment with Ragnok. The last sentence of the section told him how to call the head elf suggesting that he try to call 'Bing' first. If Bing was still alive she would come and if not just to call for the Potter Head Elf.

In the next to the last section Lily said she was what was known as a partial Metamorphmagus or a person that could change part, but not all, of her body. She told her son in the journal she could control her hair color and length. Harry found out his mother could also change her finger and toe nails as well as the color of her eyes from green to blue or brown. The journal let him know that a full Metamorph could change his or her entire body including sex. The thought of what looked like a girl being a boy grossed him out. Harry remembered when his hair grew back over night and that he hadn't had a haircut since then.

The last section was on wandless magic, and how to practice it. It was a more modern adaptation of what the Gryffindor ring told him and from a slightly different perspective. Lily did suggest that Harry not practice magic until he learned to center himself, and look inward and find his core. She described learning magic was like teaching a puppy, and it required at least as much patience. Fortunately, the Gryffindor ring explained what she meant by centering himself. Harry got excited, and lay on his bed and slipped the Potter ring on his finger. This ring was more subtle and said it would transfer most information while he slept but would offer advice as necessary.

That evening after dinner and cleaning up the kitchen Harry sat with Petunia and watched the news. When it was over, she said she was going to visit a neighbor, so he could watch what he wanted on the TV. Harry thanked her as she went out the door saying, "You're welcome."

Harry ran up to his bedroom and called Bing. Seconds later Harry heard a soft pop barely above a whisper.

"Master Harry is calling Bing," the little elf said.

Harry smiled replying, "Yes Bing, I have several questions. Are you allowed to take a message to Gringotts? I need to make an appointment with Ragnok if he is still the Potter Account Manager."

"Bing can be doing that for Master Harry. How will you get to the bank sir?"

"Mum left me a trunk and a wand so I can take the Knight Bus." Harry announced proudly, well as proudly as a ten year old could.

Bing shook her head and waved her finger at him stating firmly, "You is too young to go alone sir. You call Bing and Bing will take you to the bank Master Harry."

Harry went wide eyed at the thought saying, "I forgot you could that. I live with non-magicals and they don't like magic."

Bing looked at Harry with her big eyes and asserted, "Bing will look like human and can make others not notice when we leave the house Master Harry."

Harry agreed and gave Bing the second page of the letter Lily left for him, and the elf disappeared silently. Harry went back to the setting room and found a documentary on the United Kingdom's Special Forces training. He was amazed at the hand-to-hand combat, small arms, and sniper training. Seeing a soldier put a half inch hole through a one-inch steel plate at 2000 yards was awesome to the ten-year-old boy.

He was surprised to see Bing enter the sitting room from the hall. Apparently she had come back to his bedroom then downstairs. She looked at the TV then smiled at Harry and told him he had an appointment at 0800h and she would pick him up at 0745h. Harry thanked her and she silently popped away. So Harry went back to watching the documentary. When it finished Harry turned the TV off and started to go up to his bedroom.

Harry heard his aunt say, "Harry could we talk for a moment?"

Harry nodded and went back to the sitting room and sat facing his aunt.

Petunia sighed and started, "Harry, I'll be honest and say we never wanted you but had no choice but to take you in. We were young with a young baby and not much money coming in. You were found on our doorstep with a note saying your parents were killed and that Dumbledore had set up protections on this house."

His aunt sighed again. "I was jealous of your mother because she was a witch. She was adopted, and my parents made over her more than me. Yes, Harry, magic is real. Lily went off to a boarding school without me, and because of my jealousy, we drifted apart. I had to tell Vernon about magic and about Lily, then later about James. Your father was a Baron and he would take your grandfather's place as a Duke when the old man passed away. Vernon resented this, and the fact your parents were magical, and he wasn't."

Petunia paused to collect her thoughts. "When we got you and the letter, we expected that there would be a will and at least some child support, but we heard nothing. Vernon started blaming all of our struggles on you. Harry this wasn't fair to you, and I know that. When I brought it up, Vernon struck me more than one time. My parents warned me about him, but I loved him and wouldn't listen."

Even without the help of the Potter ring Harry knew she was lying about the last part. Taking a chance at not getting hit again, Harry interrupted her. "You do know that doesn't make much sense don't you. For one thing, if my parents were rich they would have arranged for my care and provided payment for it. Then there is the point that you treated me like crap when Vernon wasn't around. I could believe the part about my parents but not you blaming the fat slob for everything…"

Petunia stood and yelled, "Why you little freak…"

POP! Bing appeared and snapped her fingers freezing Petunia where she stood. The small elf now looked vicious, "You will not hurt Master Harry, Bing knows about you from Mistress Lily. Come Master Harry we will get your things. I will let the ugly one free when we leave."

"Bing, I'll get my things, can you check the house for anything that belonged to Mum and Dad?" Harry asked as the Potter ring suggested.

"Bing can be doing that," the elf replied and popped away while Harry left for his bedroom.

It didn't take Bing long to check for Potter things because she left a mess behind her. Harry had everything in his trunk so all he had to do was shrink it. He decided to look at the other bedrooms for the first time. Besides the guest room, there was the master bedroom, Dudley's bedroom, and a small bedroom used to store all of Dudley's broken stuff in. Harry came back down and took a final look at the cupboard under the stairs. When Harry walked into the sitting room, Bing was staring at Petunia with an evil look.

"Bing, I'm ready but where are we going and why are you looking at her like that?" Harry asked the elf.

"We are going to Potter Manor. I am trying to decide whether to turn the horse faced one into an ass or a horse Master Harry." Bing replied, and Petunia passed out.

Bing woke her back up in time for Petunia to hear Harry tell the elf, "Leave her be, she isn't worth the effort."

Bing's face changed to a smile as she said, "Maybe after we meet with Chief Ragnok he will let horsey woman shovel dragon dung. Goblins don't like people that mistreat children especially a young child that controls the largest account at the bank."

Petunia passed out again and Bing snapped her fingers releasing the body bind and the woman slumped to the floor. Then the elf took Harry's hand and they disappeared.

**Potter Manor**

They arrived in a large sitting room and Harry asked, "Bing where are we?"

"We are in the Master Suite's sitting room at Potter Manor, Master Harry. Master's Office is across the hall and in it you can take control of the Manor." Bing answered.

The Potter ring told him he needed to do that now, and to call it Charlus or Grandpa. Harry asked Bing to show him the way. In the Master's Office Charlus told Harry where to place his hand. When he did the floor opened and a large stone appeared. Charlus told Harry where to place his hands on the stone and what to say. When he did as directed the manor shook then seemed to hum. Harry watched in awe as the stone disappeared.

"The house recognizes its new master sir. The wards are now controlled by you so you can say who can come here Master Harry." Bing said while bouncing up and down and smiling gleefully.

Harry was torn between wanting to see the rest of the manor and trying to find his center.

Bing suggested, "Master Harry you should take a nice warm bath and relax. Taking control of the manor is tiring as the stone took enough of your magic to recognize you as the new master of the manor. You will live here from now on so there is time to show you the house and grounds."

Harry had to wonder if the small elf was reading his mind but took her advice. She led him to the bathroom in the Master Suite and banished his clothes after filling the tub.

Harry started to squawk at her removing his clothes but she cut him off saying, "Bing took care of you when you were a baby and changed many wet and dirty nappies. Master James changed you every night before putting you to bed. Doggyman, and Wolfman would change you now and then but you didn't like Ratman. Of course Mistress Lily changed you the most. Now into the tub Master Harry and do try to relax without falling asleep."

Bing then popped away, so a naked Harry went to the loo and then got in the tub. Once he finished washing, he leaned back and closed his eyes but he just saw darkness. Then remembering Godric told him to wish hard for light he tried that and saw a thread of light. He couldn't call it a beam since it wasn't straight. Harry decided to try to trace it to its source. His first attempt took him away from the source so he re-centered himself and tried again.

Charlus told him to picture his right hand giving off light. When Harry did that, he saw the thread of light and this time followed it left instead of right. It took a while but he found the source, which was a ball of light. As Harry looked, he mentally frowned when he saw the ball was bound by a blue strap with two black ones over it. The outer black band was open as if it had broken. Godric and Charlus said several cuss words telling Harry that someone besides his Dad had bound his magic.

What really concerned them was a thin black thread that seemed to be drawing magic from the ball. Godric suggested that he and Charlus cut the thread with Harry's help. His reasoning was that it would be harder to do once the bindings were removed because it would be stronger then. Harry agreed to let them in and almost passed out when two men appeared in his mind. One was tall, blonde, wearing chainmail armor, and holding a sword. The other was taller, with black hair, wore robes trimmed in gold, and had a wand in his hand. Harry knew instantly who they were.

Charlus Potter told Harry how to build a wall behind the thread to stop his cutting curse in case it went farther than he wanted it to. When he was finished Godric counted down from three and swung the sword as Charlus cast the cutting curse at the same point the sword hit the thread. The last thing Harry remembered was that the black thread popped and hearing a scream. What he didn't know was that the scream came from him.

Harry woke up in a comfortable bed and the first thing he saw was a worried Bing looking at him.

He groaned and asked, "Bing did you get the number of the bus that ran over me?"

The elf was beside herself with worry, and was wringing her hands as she bawled. "Bing heard you scream and found you unconscious in the tub. What happened to you Master Harry?"

Harry told the worried elf what he knew and she mumbled something about a nasty snake man and an old goat. Then she asked if he was hungry which surprisingly he found that he was. The elf insisted he eat breakfast in bed so Harry agreed. After eating a hearty breakfast and finding out that it was 0945h and two days after the incident in the tub. Bing said Ragnok told her to let him know when Harry woke up and they would meet the next day. Harry took a long shower. When he came back into the bedroom, he found clothes waiting for him on his made bed.

Harry was grumbling to himself about being so small. Charlus suspected that the leech was affecting Harry and possibly had retarded his growth somewhat. Harry told Charlus about how the Dursleys treated him and how little he was allowed to eat. The ring suggested that Harry get checked out by the goblin healers and Godric agreed.

Bing introduced him to the other elves and showed him around the manor. The elf informed him that the Master Suite was in the south wing, which was for family. There were three wings and the north was the guest wing. The west held the dining room, formal sitting room, informal sitting room, and other public areas. Bing pointed out a one story out building that held a Potion's Lab, classroom, and training room.

Other than the fact the guest wing had eighteen two-bedroom suites Harry wasn't all that interested in it. Bing confused him when she said the second floor of the family wing had twelve two-bedroom suites. It also had a common room and a library.

"Was the Potter family that large?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps it was at one time Master Harry, although today it's used for family and close friends. The guest wing is for visitors who spend the night but aren't close enough to be considered family." Bing informed him.

Knowing that Harry was more interested in the family wing she took him back there. The third floor had a game room, theater, male and female loos, and a library. The second floor had a common room, library, and the twelve suites.

On the first floor Bing pointed out the Master's Office or Den, the entrance to library, and the portrait room. When she showed Harry the portrait room, he was disappointed that there was no portrait of his parents. Then he got angry when his grandmother told him that there should be one because she knew one had been painted.

Bing took him outside and showed him the pool saying it was under a weather ward. She pointed out the stable, garage, and Quidditch Pitch. Charlus briefly explained Quidditch, suggesting that he have one of the elves get new brooms. The ring also told Harry that he had almost four thousand acres (about six square miles) so he had room to fly.

After a light snack, Harry went back to his suite and worked with his rings on reorganizing his mind and finding his center faster. He also read his father's Journal #1. Harry was interested in how his father and mother got together but was disappointed that his Dad seemed to be a bully. Toward the end of the Journal, his Mum said that the Marauders only pranked bullies or the entire school. She said that they were at war and she suspected between a fourth and a third of the students would join Voldemort.

Godric and Charlus agreed that the Journal gave a fair description of Hogwarts and its four houses. Harry sniggered when Godric informed him the sorting hat was named Alfred and that it hated being wet. He also said the 'Fat Lady's' name was actually Matilda and she couldn't keep a secret.

After dinner, Harry read some more then went to bed early as tomorrow he would meet Ragnok at 0800h. When Bing woke him at 0645h, he swore he had just fallen asleep. After a twenty minute bathroom break, and shower Harry returned to his bedroom and found his clothes laid out including robes. He shrugged and dressed mumbling about stupid robes that looked like dresses.

Bing appeared at his side and looked him over stating, "Other than the mess you call hair you look good. If you let it grow long it will be easier to control Master Harry."

Harry laughed, "It has been this way since I was five. Petunia cut it all off except enough bangs to cover my scar. The next morning it was back this way, and I haven't had a haircut since."

Charlus stated, "Once the bindings are removed from your core I can teach you how to control it. Your grandmother Dorea was a partial Metamorph and could control certain parts of her body and change their shape. Her portrait can also help you, probably more than I can."

Harry replied, "Mum was one also and her journals are supposed to tell me how to control it after I learn to control my magic Grandpa."

"Harry James Potter, never turn down a chance to learn from others. What Lily did suited her, and what Dorea did suited her. It's a good thing to have more than one way to do things so you can find what is best for you." The Potter ring berated him.

Harry felt bad knowing Charlus was right. He knew the ring was trying to help him, and said, "Yes grandpa."

The ring suggested, "With blood on both sides of your family you might be a full Metamorphmagus which would let you control all of your body."

After breakfast, Bing told Harry it was time to go to Gringotts and he nodded and took her hand.

**Meeting Ragnok**

They arrived in a small room hued out of stone. The first thing Harry saw was that the goblins carried spears and swords. He noticed that the goblins were about the same height that he was. Harry knew he was the smallest student in his class and smaller than most of those three or four years younger.

Bing stated, "Baron Harry Potter has a 0800h appointment to see Chief Ragnok. We await his calling at his convenience Master Goblin."

The goblin that looked like he was in charge looked to Harry and Harry nodded his acceptance.

The goblin said, "I am called Hawkclaw please follow me to Chief Ragnok's outer office. He will call you, and your elf, in when he is ready to see you Lord Potter."

Hawkclaw led them through the tunnels to a door, which opened, with a word Harry didn't understand. The goblin indicated where they should sit then knocked on another door and entered when told to do so. Harry looked around and saw nice furniture in a square room with light grey walls that were smooth unlike the first room. Hawkclaw returned and indicated they should enter the inner office.

An older goblin stood behind a desk and said, "Lord Potter I am Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation. From my left are Baron and Baroness Xeno and Maya Lovegood and their daughter Lady Luna. To their left are Lady Susan Bones and her Aunt, Baroness Amelia Bones. To her left are Baroness Augusta Longbottom and her grandson Lord Neville Longbottom. Next to Lord Longbottom are Doctors Daniel and Emma Granger and their daughter Miss Hermione Granger."

Harry bowed to each of them as his rings suggested then replied, "This is my head elf, friend, and little mother Bing. In addition, my Potter ring asks where Baron Sirius Black is? It and the Gryffindor ring also ask if this meeting can be informal rather than a stuffy meeting, Godric Gryffindor's words not mine."

Although it was quick and short, Harry saw Ragnok smile, "I think that an informal meeting after the introductions is an excellent idea. As to Baron Black he is in Azkaban for betraying your parents and killing Peter Pettigrew and 12 Muggles."

Harry frowned and there was no doubt his rings were telling him something. "If he is alive, what you just told me is impossible according to my grandfather. Sirius is my godfather, and made a godfather's unbreakable vow to protect me. That vow should be recorded here and in the Department of Records at the Ministry of Magic. In addition, Chief Ragnok, I believe one of the letters you have for me from my parents' names Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper. Dumbledore should know this since he was the one to cast the Fidelius charm."

Amelia Bones spoke for the first time. "I was in the hospital recovering from a fight during that time. As far as I know Bagnold, Fudge, Crouch Senior, and Dumbledore threw Lord Black into Azkaban without a trial. This was based on his actions at the site that saw the twelve muggles killed. It seems that he kept repeating 'James and Lily are dead because of me' over and over."

"That's against Her Majesty's law, everyone has the right to a trial," Harry stated firmly.

Lady Bones replied, "We do not fall under muggle law Lord Potter."

They heard Harry say, "Godric I can't tell her that… Lady Bones Godric says if you piss her off you'll find out you damn sure fall under her laws. Grandpa Charlus agrees, and would remind you that he was her Queen's Wizard for nearly thirty years. He also says she is the sovereign of every magical in the United Kingdom. Charlus Potter also says that every witch or wizard must be tried within six months or be freed and titled Lords must be tried within thirty days or be set free."

Lady Longbottom interjected, "Barty Crouch Senior made a motion to suspend that law as the war got progressively worse. The Wizengamot agreed and added that the Aurors could use unforgivable curses."

Harry cautioned, "Grandpa says there are two things wrong with what they did and that it could cost them their magic. First Merlin wrote the laws in the first three books and they cannot be superseded. Second, no wizard can go against the sovereign's law that states everyone must be tried within a reasonable amount of time. Ragnok he also says that you can call for Sirius to be tried by you since he is now Baron Black."

Amelia Bones interjected, "Minister Fudge won't like that especially if Gringotts interferes."

Everyone could tell that Ragnok went from a frown to livid in a heartbeat. "Lady Bones the Minister will like it even less if Baron Black is not here in good condition within five hours. I will not only lock down the Minister's vault but all of the Ministry vaults including those of everyone employed by the Ministry until I have Lord Black."

Amelia sputtered, "That would most probably mean war."

Ragnok laughed, "When I recall all Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts I doubt that Lady Bones."

A knock on the door interrupted Ragnok who told Hawkclaw to enter.

"Minister Fudge and Lucius Malfoy are in the bank making another transfer and request to see you Chief Ragnok." The head guard told his boss.

Ragnok gave a full tooth smile and told Hawkclaw, "Tell Minister Fudge that I will see him alone. You may tell Malfoy that I am not a senior teller and do not deal with foreigners who purchase titles. If he moves toward his wand or the blade in his cane, take his head and put it on a pike over the entry doors."

Hawkclaw bowed saying, "As you wish My Lord."

A short time later four guards escorted Fudge into the office.

Ragnok cut Fudge off from saying anything when he stated in a flat tone that left no doubt that he was livid. "Minister Fudge it has come to my attention that your Ministry has broken the treaty of 1816 by illegally incarcerating Lord Black for over 90 days without a trial. Therefore, as per the treaty I demand that Lord Black be brought to me and we will try him as is our right. Failure to do this will result in war between the Goblins and your Ministry."

"You have no right to demand this," Fudge sputtered while twirling his green bowler hat in his hands. "Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles and admitted that at the scene to Barty Crouch."

Ragnok stressed his point, "That matters not to us. Her Majesty's laws, your laws, the treaty signed by Grogan Stump who was Minister at the time and your Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot in 1816 gives us the right to dispense justice to Lord Black. Failure to meet my demand will result in the recall of all moneys and the locking down of all vaults until that demand is satisfied. You have five hours and not one minute more. If the vaults are locked down that means a full inventory, which will take weeks. Of course it won't matter to you as I suspect you'll be out of office within forty eight hours after the lockdown and announcement of the reason."

Fudge looked to Amelia who said, "I don't have the authority to have Black released. However, if I did, I would have an elf pop me into the Warden's Office then pop Black and I back here. I'm sure your Death Eater friend has an elf you could use since you don't like them."

Ragnok stated, "In the meantime we will hold your friend Malfoy as a prisoner of war. I guarantee he will be treated as man of his station should be."

Bing looked up a Harry and he shook his head no. Fudge was escorted to the lobby where Malfoy called for an elf to take him to Azkaban. Then Lucius was taken to a comfortable conference room down the tunnel from Ragnok's office. When he arrived, he saw Madam Bones sitting at a conference table. What Malfoy didn't know was that the room had wards that forced the occupants to tell the truth.

"Come in Lucius, there is tea and Butterbeer," Amelia said with a smile. "You know I always wondered how the dark lord managed to put you under the Imperiuse curse and you not know it."

Malfoy sneered and looked down his nose at Amelia, "You foolish woman it's impossible to take the mark under any form of magic. It must be taken willingly. It cost me one hundred seventy five thousand galleons to get us off using that pitiful excuse. Bagnold, Umbridge, and Fudge were easy to buy."

Amelia laughed saying, "And here I thought Lord Potter was being a child by suggesting that Ragnok provide this room with truth wards and compulsion charms. I should have known the suggestion came from one of his rings."

Malfoy sneered at her saying, "Fudge will have me freed."

Bones retorted, "Not bloody likely since you're in Gringotts. Tell me Lucy did the dark lord give you anything to hold for him and if so where is it?"

In a flat voice Malfoy answered, "He gave me a diary marked T.M.R. to keep safe. It's in a cellar under my office with other dark objects and dark potions brewed by Severus Snape."

"Hawkclaw have you heard enough?" Amelia asked the room.

The goblin made himself visible and replied, "Yes and thank you Lady Bones. Mr. Lucius Araxes Malfoy you are under arrest for treason against the crown, as per the treaty of 1816 you will be tried by us."

Lucius tried to draw his wand and his world went black. He would wake up in a holding cell. With Malfoy's arrest, the goblins were free to release his financial records to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE). When Malfoy woke up Amelia and Hawkclaw began questioning him about other Death Eaters. Lucius gave up Death Eater names and crimes they committed. They discovered Voldemort had given Bellatrix an item to keep safe for him. The Lestrange vault was locked down and a horcrux was found in it.

Hawkclaw dispatched Sharpaxe and team of goblins to Malfoy Manor to get the dark items. Sharpaxe informed Mrs. Malfoy she had 24 hours to leave the manor with only her and her son's personal items.

Lucius' fortune was worth ten million galleons and was split so that his wife and son were left with five percent (500,000₲) plus a vacation cottage in Greece. Gringotts got 7.5 percent (750,000₲), the Ministry got 25 percent (2.5 million), Harry got 50 percent (5 million), and the other 12.5 percent (1.25 million) went to victims. That included 250,000₲ to the Weasleys.

The Lestrange fortune was over eight million galleons. After finding out what happened to Frank and Alice Longbottom, Harry insisted that Neville get the majority of their fortune. Neville ended up with five million, Gringotts with one million, and Harry the rest.

Harry made a request of Ragnok. "Ragnok, Godric and Charlus say the Cruciatus Curse doesn't work like what is being described. Bellatrix or one of the Lestrange brothers must have used something else."

When Fudge brought Sirius back, he was sent back to Azkaban with twelve goblins to interview the Lestranges or bring them to Gringotts. Sirius was sent to the goblin healers after being told he was free and Harry would see him later. They took a tea break at 0930h. Bing said she needed to check on the manor and would come to get Harry when he called. The five youngsters sat at one table while the adults sat at another.

Harry started by saying, "Please tell me a bit about yourselves and I'll do the same, ladies first."

Luna started, "We live near Ottery St. Catchpole not far from the Weasleys. Like most magicals, I'm homeschooled. Not that it means anything but we're purebloods and considered a Most Ancient Noble House. Mummy and Daddy don't hold too many of the so called newer traditions and support the old laws. Daddy publishes the Quibbler as a monthly joke magazine that is filled with some truth much like the Muggle Enquirer or any other tabloid. We have fun making up magical beasts that no one can see for the joke articles."

Susan went next, "Well Aunt Amelia is my only family left and like Luna I'm home schooled. I'm taught mostly by female Aurors. I like to read and fly my broom around the manor. We live in the country, and other than Neville and Hannah Abbott, I have very few friends. I think that Auntie being the Director of the DMLE has a lot to do with that. One day I'll be the head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Bones."

Hermione gulped, she was totally out of her element but pressed on. "My parents are Muggle Dentists that work on teeth and the mouth. Dad is a surgeon, which means he operates and rebuilds jaws. Mum does general and cosmetic dentistry so she tries to make a person's teeth look better. I go to a private school from September to mid-June. I'm a bookworm who loves to read and an overachiever with no friends. I'm still not sure why we're here."

Neville turned a bit red but stuttered, "Like Luna and Susan, I'm homeschooled and a so called pureblood not that it matters to us. Gran is on the Wizengamot and a stickler for the old traditions so I get lessons in that. Susan and I are betrothed so we get dance lessons, and fencing lessons together. We are also a Most Ancient Noble House and I'll get my heir's ring when I turn eleven. Our house is paternal which is why Ragnok introduced me as a Baron."

Harry smiled at the other four. "Thank you." He paused and looked at Hermione, "I'll start with Hermione. My Potter ring says your family is here because you're either involved in my parents wills or there is a betrothal contract between our families. Luna knows we're betrothed or will be shortly. My Mum was Neville's godmother and his Mum is mine so we should have been raised as cousins or brothers. Amelia was my Dad's boss so he probably left her something or she is mentioned in his will."

Harry sighed but continued. "This is the hard part for me. For some unknown reason Dumbledore left me with Mum's so called sister. She and her husband hate magic, and they treated me worse that I would treat a slave. Mum was adopted by the Evans family and Petunia was her adopted sister. Since I was raised in the muggle world, I went to primary school. I made the mistake of doing better than my fat cousin did and was beaten severely. So I quickly learned to dumb down. I love to read and am a speed reader with an eidetic or photographic memory. If I read something I can recall it almost instantly."

Neville interrupted whispering, "I wish I could do that, I have trouble remembering things."

Harry suggested, "Neville you may want the goblins to check you out. I'm going to do that. I know my memory was messed with and my magic is bound. My Gryffindor ring took care of some of the memory blocks and the Potter ring did some more but both insist that I be checked."

With no hesitation Susan asked, "Who did that?"

Harry quickly answered letting his anger show, "Dumbledore."

Before any of the youngsters could reply Ragnok said it was time to return to the meeting. As the youngsters exited the conference room last, they heard Ragnok say, "Thank you Minister for your cooperation in avoiding a war. We will remove the lockdown on all but the Death Eaters' vaults, and those they associated with. However to show our good will the associates of those Death Eaters may remove up to 20₲ per month."

Fudge sputtered and Lady Bones reminded him, "Cornelius it could be worse as the treaty specifically states no withdrawals whatsoever. The treaty also gives them the right to take up to one year to perform the required inventories. Chief Ragnok is being quite accommodating, surely you don't want known Death Eaters to have access to their vaults and flee from justice."

Fudge agreed and beat a hasty retreat without stopping to get money from his vault.

Sharpaxe, the leader of the goblin team, told Augusta, "Lady Longbottom if you come with us we will bring Frank and Alice Longbottom to Gringotts Medical Facility. We know what curse Mrs. Lestrange used and how to cancel it. The curse was one that encloses mind and it does have a counter. Her plan was to find and kill Neville in front of his parents and then kill them."

After a pause Sharpaxe continued, "It seems that Dumbledore gave Lord and Lady Longbottom's location to Severus Snape who passed it to Voldemort. Bellatrix told us she got the location from Snape in front of Voldemort. We picked him up on the way back and found out that he got the location from a piece of parchment Dumbledore gave him."

Ragnok interjected, "Dumbledore is in HM Prison Wandsworth, in London, since it has a wing for magical prisoners. While they may be able to stop a wizard's magic, they cannot stop the magic of elves or our magic. We will have Dumbledore here after midnight as he has much to answer for."

Sharpaxe left with Augusta for St. Mungos to bring Frank and Alice to Gringotts. Hawkclaw left the group to question Snape while the others went back to Ragnok's office. Ragnok read the Potter wills both of which clearly stated that Harry was to go nowhere near the Dursleys. Sirius Black, the Longbottoms, Amelia Bones, and others were on the list of those who should raise Harry. Twenty galleons per month (£1000) was supposed to be given as a stipend for raising Harry with receipts required for only 5₲. Another thing of interest was the statement that Dumbledore would not have access to Harry or be a guardian in any way.

Ragnok said angrily, "This is not the will that Dumbledore presented on 3 November 1981. Stripeclaw lock down Dumbledore's vaults and recall everything that the Potters owned. Calculate the amount he removed from Lord Potter's trust and multiply it by ten, which is the number of years rounded up to an even number. He shall also be charged rent at the appraised value for any items that are returned no matter who has them. The interest on the unpaid rent shall be ten percent compounded yearly. He presented himself as Harry's magical guardian based on the false will. The fine shall be the same for those returned items. I, Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation declare Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a thief who has committed a crime of theft against Gringotts Bank, London Branch. So mote it be."

James Potter left 10,000₲ to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, The four Longbottoms, Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, the three Lovegoods, and the three Grangers. The rest went to Lily or Harry. Harry's trust vault was to be topped off to 10,000₲ on 1 January. No one but Harry could enter the vault and his magical guardian could only withdraw 100₲ per month from a senior teller.

Lily left 10,000₲ to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, The four Longbottoms, Susan Bones, Amelia Bones, the three Lovegoods, and the three Grangers. The rest went to James or Harry. Harry's trust vault was to be topped off to 10,000₲ on 1 January. No one but Harry could enter the vault and his magical guardian could only withdraw 100₲ per month from a senior teller.

Both wills named Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper. Both also said that Harry was to become head of House Potter at 11 and emancipated at 13. However, it named David Cheatham as his magical guardian until he was 15 years old.

Harry asked, "Who is David Cheatam?"

Ragnok morphed into a wizard about six feet tall with salt and pepper hair, and said, "That would be me young Harry, senior partner of Cheatam, Beatum, and Shyster Attorneys at Law and Financial Advisors Extraordinaire."

After Ragnok let the laughter settle down he slid two pieces of parchment to Harry and one to Dan and another to Xeno.

Harry read the first, which said:

_**Betrothal Agreement between the Most Ancient Noble House of Gryffindor and the Most Ancient Noble House of Lovegood**_

_In order to fulfill the life debt owed by Lord Argus Harry Potter to Lord Mitchell Lawrence Lovegood during the war of 1776 I, Lord James Charles Potter, accept the betrothal of my son Harry James Potter Scion of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter to Lady Luna Marie Lovegood daughter of the Most Ancient Noble House of Lovegood._

_Should Lady Luna or Lord Harry not wish to fulfill this contract on or before 28 August 1998 the House of Potter will pay the House of Lovegood the sum of 250,000₲. Should they marry she will be known as Lady Potter-Gryffindor._

_Signed and sealed this 22nd day of November 1980_

_Lord Baron James Charles Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter-Gryffindor_

_Lord Baron Xeno Michael Lovegood, Heir to the Most Ancient Noble House of Lovegood_

_Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation_

Harry was interrupted by Dan yelling, "That old son of a bitch!"

Hermione asked, "Daddy what's wrong."

An angry Dan Granger explained that he and Emma had met James and Lily while both ladies were pregnant. Since they were due around the same time, they agreed to meet after the babies were born. They met at the Grangers when Hermione was three months old and Harry was two weeks younger.

Dan told his daughter tenderly, "Princess when Lily placed Harry in your play pen you rolled over to him and hugged him. We all saw you two glow for several seconds. James said that it looked like you were bound by magic then explained about the wizard world. He checked your mother and me for magic and found that we both had magicals in our ancestry possibly your great grandparents or one generation back. We are what the wizard world call squibs which is why we are able to see Diagon Alley and Gringotts."

Emma picked up to help Dan settle the anger that was starting to show again. "Honey the Potters explained to us about what was happening in the wizard world and how you would be classed as a Muggleborn. Since you two indicated a bond James suggested a betrothal agreement. He told us that there was already one between the Potters and Lovegoods. We balked at Harry having two betrothal agreements and possibly wives. James smiled while Lily actually giggled at him having to explain that as head of two houses and the last of the Potter line he could have four wives."

Dan sighed and interjected seeing Hermione starting to huff up. "Honey Bear this agreement gives you the protection of the House of Potter and makes your status the same as any pureblood bigot. James explained that there are other advantages but your protection was the most important one. Without the agreement, some Death Eater spawn could claim you at age fourteen and you would be bound to him by their law. He could take you as a concubine and prostitute you out and there isn't a damn thing your mother or I could say about it. Well we could, but they could kill us legally if we did."

Ragnok stepped in seeing the look on Hermione's face. "Hermione, your other option would be to become an American citizen and never return to the United Kingdom unless their laws change or you're married. One thing James probably never explained is that if you and Harry are betrothed, you and your parents become Goblin Friends. In addition to other perks it brings you under my protection."

Amelia spoke up by saying, "We wizards say it would be better to wake a sleeping dragon than to piss off a Goblin. It's worse to mess with a Goblin Friend because in the first case you have one goblin angry at you. Pissing off a Goblin Friend gets them all angry with you."

Harry spoke, "From what I read we have until the youngest is 25 to break this or marry. Grandpa Charlus says that the critical period is from the age of ten until you're seventeen and an adult by law."

Augusta, who had returned earlier, corrected Harry, "Actually its seventeen if you only have five Ordinary Wizard Levels, it's younger if you obtain four NEWTs levels. Frank, James, Sirius, Lily, and Alice each obtained three NEWTs when they took their OWLs prior to the end of their fifth year. Six weeks later the five of them took their NEWT in potions as their fourth NEWT. Their sixth and seventh years they worked on their Mastery in Defense and NEWTs in Runes and Arithmancy."

That caused a brief explanation of courses, OWLs, and NEWTs before getting back on track. Harry saw the wheels in Hermione's head turning and nodded to Neville and they both sniggered. Finally, Hermione agreed it was for the best and Dan signed the betrothal contract. Harry then formally gave his acceptance of both contracts. Harry asked to speak to Ragnok privately and he agreed. The others took their lunch in the conference room.

Harry told Ragnok, "Both of my rings are concerned about my being so small and want me checked by your healers. Charlus says that everyone here should be checked as we have all been exposed to Dumbledore."

"I think that's a good idea," Ragnok agreed.

"Does the protection of the House of Potter extend to Luna's parents?" Harry asked and Ragnok said it did and they were considered Goblin Friends.

"Would it be possible to bring the Longbottoms and Bones under the protection of the House of Potter?" Harry questioned and expelled the breath he was holding.

"Yes since your houses have been allied in the past. As your guardian, I can reaffirm the alliances if you request me to. The same rule applies for offering them the protection of the House of Potter." Ragnok answered with a smile.

"Good please make the offer. I want to set up Luna and Hermione both a trust vault like mine with 10,000₲. Their schooling, including supply expenses are to come from it. What is a reasonable amount for someone our age to have for spending money per month?" Harry requested while turning red at the request.

Ragnok smiled, "The vaults will be ready during lunch. I would think 6₲ per month is more than they will spend at your current age. It is equal to £300 or almost £10 per day, Harry."

Harry laughed, "I think that's a good amount. I still am not used to Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts since I've never shopped in the wizard world."

Ragnok said, "After lunch take the youngsters for ice cream I'll have 5₲ pulled from your vault but it will be in a weightless bag. There will be three Galleons, seventeen Sickles, and four hundred ninety three Knuts in the bag. You'll spend less that 50₭ if you all buy the most expensive ice cream."

Ragnok was right since everyone had a two scoop sundae and Harry spent 25₭ so a Knut was a bit more than ten pence. The ice cream had cost him a bit over £2.50 which was comparable to the muggle world. When the youngsters returned to the conference room, things got a bit heated for a short time.

Ragnok handed Harry two vault keys. Harry gave Luna a key and she thanked him. He gave Hermione the other key and she frowned.

"What is this Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"It's the key to your second vault. It's a trust vault that has 10,000₲ in it and it's to be used for schooling expenses like mine. You can draw up to 6₲ per month for spending money and it gets topped off on 1 January." Harry explained.

Hermione was gathering a full head of steam when Neville said, "This is normal for the head of a Most Ancient Noble House to do for his sons or grandson's betrothed. Susan can only draw 5₲ per month, which is a bit above average but it's the same as I can draw. I spend more than she does and have yet to spend 5₲ in a month."

"But why, ok let me rephrase that. Harry, I have my own money that your parents left me so why did you do this?" Hermione asked.

Harry lectured his newly betrothed. "Forgetting tradition, which I can't by the by, but if I could, as my betrothed I'm responsible for your education and providing you spending money. Ragnok explained it is part of the magic of the contract. You want to leave your money that my parents left you alone so it will grow. Ragnok can tell you the current interest rate for a Goblin Friend. But at 12 percent in eight years the million pounds you got today will be worth over two and a half mil."

Ragnok interjected, "Actually the Goblin Friend rate is fourteen percent and if left alone she'll have over three million in eight years. A Non-Goblin Friend like Lucius Malfoy would have a rate of six percent. Before today, the Longbottom and Bones would make twelve percent as VIP customers. In eight years they would earn almost 900,000£ more than Malfoy. And the disparity would increase with the number of years."

"Hermione what I did for you and Luna represents less than one percent of what was added to my vaults today for a suggestion that I made. I'm not trying to buy anyone here but I am trying to learn and follow traditions that my forefathers respect and agreed with. Godric Gryffindor was one of the four founders of Hogwarts and owned the castle it is housed in. His ring suggested my setting up you and Luna a vault. Grandpa Charlus told me the amount it should have in it." Harry informed her and paused.

"Neville is the Heir of a Most Ancient Noble House and was raised in a wizard home where I'm sure he was taught the traditions. I can live with the difference of one galleon a month in allowance Ragnok. Who is Hermione's magical guardian?" Harry asked surprising everyone in the room.

Ragnok laughed, "Great point Lord Potter. Since Dan signed the betrothal and you accepted it when I became your magical guardian I became hers as well."

"Had this betrothal not happened who would have been Hermione's magical guardian?" Harry questioned his guardian.

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts while she was in school until she turned seventeen." Ragnok replied.

"But what about Dan and Emma?" Harry asked.

Ragnok quickly answered. "They would have no rights other than what Dumbledore gave them. Once they allowed her to go to Hogwarts she would have fallen under his control."

Harry turned to Amelia and queried, "Amelia was I wrong in setting up vaults and providing an allowance for my betrothed?"

Amelia smiled and explained, "Actually you did everything right. Had you not done it before we left today I would have suggested it myself. I was surprised that you knew it was a tradition. However, in my defense my Head of House ring rarely speaks to me more than once every year or so. I have signed and notarized paperwork to take over the magical guardianship of Hannah Abbott, Daphne, and Astoria Greengrass if something should happen to their parents. I'm surprised that I don't have that for you."

Harry saw the opening and grabbed it. "Well I'm surprised that you or Augusta doesn't have that authority. But then again Dumbledore was fast and loose with memory charms. I suggest that everyone in this room is checked by Ragnok's healers for memory charms and have a full physical including checking for bound magical cores. I know for a fact my core had three bindings on it. One was from Dad and the other two were from Dumbnuts. In addition, Bing removed three tracking charms and a monitoring charm he placed on me. She said there are remnants of a third binding that needs removed. I received an electrical shock that apparently broke the outer binding and fixed my eye sight. I was knocked out for at least twenty minutes or more."

Ragnok stood up and snarled, "If my people find that Lord Potter, Dumbledore's soul may belong to God, but his arse and head are mine. Once again, I believe Harry has made a good point. If anyone has been messed with by that old goat he will pay for the exams for everyone. If no one minds we'll check the Longbottoms first because by then Frank and Alice Longbottom should be ready to see Augusta and Neville."

Augusta, Neville, Amelia, and Susan were checked first. Sue was the only one without memory charms. Her binding was deteriorating normally for a ten year old so it was removed with Amelia's ok. Amelia and Augusta now remembered where their authorizations were to take guardianship of Harry. That was something to worry about later. Neville was in bad shape memory wise from some git named Lockhart trying to Obliviate him to Dumbledore binding a part of his mind. Dumbledore bound his core on top of the binding Frank placed on it. The healer said it was a wonder the lad could do any magic at all. They put Neville into a deep sleep and removed both bindings and burst of magic was drawn into Gringotts wards.

The Longbottoms and Bones ladies went to another part of the medical facility while the healers worked on Harry, Hermione, and Luna. Luna was clean but Hermione's core was bound by Dumbledore. They didn't find any bindings on Hermione's mind. When Dumbledore's binding on Harry's core was shattered the shunts that bled the magic Harry was giving off struggled to shunt it to the wards.

Xeno said, "He's a mage at the age of ten. Dumbledore was measured as a Grand Sorcerer when he turned 75."

Dan chided Xeno, "Put that in English that we understand please Xeno."

Maya giggled then smiled while replying, "Dan for some stupid reason men have to compare things. So in magic we set up classes running from non-magicals, squibs, wizards or witch, Sorcerer, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Sorcerer, Mage, Grand Mage, and Battle Mage. These measurements aren't linear. A non-magical on the Merlin scale would measure between five and nine while a squib falls between 10 and 19. Wizards and witches are between 20 and 49, Sorcerer is between 50 and 99, and a Grand Sorcerer measures between 100 and 259. A Supreme Sorcerer falls between 260 and 319, while a Mage's power measures between 320 and 639. A Grand Mage will measure between 640 and 899, and a Battle Mage is 900 or above. It is said that Merlin measured at 1050 on the scale and they changed its name to the Merlin scale."

Ragnok added, "Our wards can't take much more magical input as they are almost fully charged. Now not all of that was caused by Harry. Neville measured at 262 based on our ward recordings. Harry measured a 463 so Xeno was right saying he's a mage. Hermione's pulse measured at 257 which makes it hard to fault the fact their magic was bound. Luna measures a 273 according to Healer Smythe. Healer Jacobson said that Susan measured at 253. Maya you might want to note that the scale was extended from one thousand to fifteen hundred."

Maya explained, "Most women are smaller than men therefore their cores are naturally smaller. I suspect when Harry is 17 his final growth spurt will make him between six feet two inches and six feet five inches. Our problem is that we have to get them trained to control this power before they go to Hogwarts."

A smiling Ragnok suggested, "Why don't I talk to Harry about you lot moving into Potter Manor. As Harry's guardian, I can set a portal between Dan and Emma's office and the manor. I can do the same for each of your homes in addition to upgrading their wards. We'll ward the Grangers home, office, and vehicles. Harry gained the Dumbledore, Malfoy, and Lestrange elves based on the fines they incurred."

Hermione went into orbit and almost yelled, "Harry has slaves?"

Harry walked into the room in time to hear Hermione. His face fell in shock and everyone but Hermione saw it.

Ragnok chastised her, "Young lady you really ought to learn to keep your mouth shut about things you know nothing of. An elf must be bound to a wizard or a place like Hogwarts or Gringotts. That binding provides the magic they need to survive, and without it they will die painfully within a year. Some stupid wizards, mostly bigots, treat elves badly but most treat them as family. You heard Harry introduce Bing as his head elf, friend, and little mother. She exchanges her work for the magic that gives her life. For whatever reason, not known to us, the elves love to work and serve a family."

Luna turned on Hermione saying, "When we introduced ourselves earlier you said you had no friends. I can see why you won't have any in the wizard world with your know-it-all attitude. You know nothing about our world, how it operates, or about the interchange between various magical beings. Not once did you mention a desire to learn about this new world or magic. Yet you decided we are wrong with no information to base that decision on. I would bet you're the type that has to answer every question, and are most probably a teacher's pet."

Maya interjected, "Luna…"

"No mother she needs to hear this," Luna interrupted her Mum. "There are things Harry and I can protect you from. However, people turning their backs on you, ignoring you, or refusing to speak to you we can do nothing about. Insulting or calling you certain names Harry can take care of immediately. Your books won't do you much good learning about these things as much isn't written down but passed down by parents or family. You've jumped on my betrothed twice today, if you do that again and I'll slap you silly."

Hermione's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water as tears ran down her cheeks.

Harry spoke in a cold voice. "Ragnok forget the portal between the manor and the Grangers but do the wards. Miss Granger seems to be every bit the bigot Malfoy is and I'll not have a bigot in Potter Manor. I'll most probably refuse the betrothal the day she turns seventeen. I had ten years of this shitty attitude with the Dursleys and don't need another minute of it."

Harry turned on Hermione, "Missy, you and Petunia Dursley would get along great she's at Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

He turned his back on Hermione, "Ragnok I have enough potions for a week to take care of my malnutrition. Bing will pick the refills up from Healer Jacobson as they are needed. That burst of magic made me weak. I'm tired, pissed, and will send Bing for another appointment tomorrow. Luna, Xeno, Maya, I need a hair from each to key you into the wards. Come to dinner this evening and we'll discuss training for Luna. Luna, please tell Susan and Neville to contact me, or you, when they're ready to train. Bing!"

The elf popped in, took Harry's left arm and popped back out again.

Emma was livid and let Hermione know it. "Well Missy there goes the best thing that will probably ever happen to you. I don't know what will happen if he breaks the bond between the two of you. But it's quite apparent you, and therefore your father and I, are not welcome in his home. For the last three years we've told you that you can't force your values on others and that you need to think before talking."

Ragnok waved a hand at Hermione and shook his head. "Well one thing is for sure he is definitely considering breaking the bond. Hermione's Merlin score was 257 earlier and now its 202. If he breaks it completely she will probably end up as a witch in the average power range."

"Daddy if he'll see me I'll be with Harry," Luna told her father then called Bing.

The elf appeared and took Luna's arm and they disappeared, leaving Hermione the only child in the room.

Hermione sobbed against her mother as Dan asked, "Ragnok is there any way we can contact Harry?"

"Give it a day or two and I'll do that for you," The Goblin Chief replied. "That young man has been through hell the last nine years. He left because he knew he was angry and hurt at Hermione's words. I'm sure his rings suggested leaving before he did something in his anger that he would live to regret. Hopefully, Luna can help in that regard. But I'll warn you Hermione, do something like that again and you'll not get another chance. If he gives you another chance it's because his advisors are telling him that you know less about the magical world than he does."

After a pause for Hermione to consider that Ragnok added, "Had Luna or Susan said what you did the first time he wouldn't have been as kind chastising them. The second time he would have broken their betrothal agreement and recouped the vault he gave them immediately. The rings he wears have more than eighteen hundred years of experience behind them. The Gryffindor ring selects the Potter it finds worthy to wear it and this is only the second time it has been seen in over 300 years. His grandfather Charlus Potter wore it last."

Ragnok passed a tearful Hermione a book. "This is The Wizards Primer that is interactive and most magical children learn to read from it. I suggest that you study traditions, elves, and etiquette before anything else. You may want to keep in mind that if Harry breaks the betrothal contract you should leave the United Kingdom preferably for the USA. To stay here would almost guarantee that you end up as some purebloods whore. In that regards the Weasleys would be as bad as the Malfoys and they have six boys for you to breed with."

Dan, Emma, and Hermione were shocked to hear that.

Maya confirmed it by saying, "Ragnok's right. Arthur and Molly are second cousins and they are looking for what they call a mudblood, which is an insult to muggleborns. They'll want their oldest to marry a pureblood witch probably from the continent. The next three will look for half-bloods and the youngest for a Muggleborn while the daughter will look for a rich wizard no matter what his blood is. It's one of the reasons we stopped Luna from getting with Ginevra. Well that and Ronald is an insulting little prick that calls Luna 'Looney' just to make her cry."

Hermione sobbed, "I'm not sure I want to be part of this world daddy."

Xeno sighed and told her, "That's a decision you can't make until you have at least five OWLs. Like it or not, you are a witch and you will receive magical training so that you can control your magic. Fail and your memory will be wiped and your magic bound. Those who wipe memories for that aren't careful or intentionally wipe more than is necessary. You would be lucky to find a job as a janitor or waitress."

Maya added, "If you really can't stand the British Magical World then I suggest that you move to the USA where their thoughts are more in line with the non-magicals. What Ragnok hasn't said about your bond is that if it's broken you'll never truly be happy with another man. Because of Luna, Harry won't be affected as much. He'll just know that something is missing that he could have had. It's sad that this had to happen to ten year olds."

With that said, the Lovegoods thanked Ragnok and left for home. Ragnok called for two elves and one took Dan while the other took Emma and Hermione home.

*Glamorganshire is a county in Southern Wales.

To be continued in '**The year before** **Hogwarts **coming to a theater near you soon! This and the next four chapters are one unit, or idea, busted into four chapters.


	7. The Year Before Hogwarts

**The Year Before Hogwarts**

**Chapter 2 of 5**

**Disclaimer, money, and time: See Chapter 1**

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 2 - The Year before Hogwarts**

**Potter Manor**

Bing popped Luna into the Master Suite where they saw Harry pacing with a scowl on his face. Luna asked Bing to have an elf draw a nice hot bath with lilac bubbles. The elf popped away after saying "Yes Mistress."

Luna stood in front of Harry and punctuated her words with her finger on his chest. "Lord Potter will not become Elmo Mac-Broody-Pants. We will have a nice hot bath and then discuss this in a civilized manner. Have you got that Harry James Potter?"

Harry was so shocked all he could do was nod.

"Good, now get out of those clothes and into the nice hot tub." She commanded.

Harry stuttered with his eyes wide open, "You mean get naked with you?"

"Of course you silly boy we don't take a bath with our clothes on. Well at least I don't." Luna chastised.

"B, bu, but you're a girl…"

"Well spotted Harry. Did you figure that out all by yourself or did one of your rings have to help you?" she queried with a giggle and a smile.

"Luna Marie Lovegood, boys do not get naked in front of girls until they're married!" Harry blustered.

"Hippogryph poop, betrothed couples can and do. We're not old enough for sex so what's the problem?" Luna asked as if she was confused.

"But, but, but…" Harry stuttered as she began removing her clothes.

Luna retorted strongly, punctuating her words with her finger against his chest again. "Hush Harry, either get undressed or I'll call Bing and she'll do it for you."

Harry saw she was nude and turned red but wisely started taking his clothes off. When he finished she led him into the bathroom by the hand.

In a commanding voice Luna told Harry, "I'll get in first, and wash your hair and back while we talk. Then we'll switch positions and you can do my back and hair. You may as well get used to this now, as you'll do this every night when we marry. And Lord Potter we will get married you can put that in the bank. I know magic selects the Gryffindor heir but your heir test may show that you head other houses that you'll need additional wives for."

Harry stuttered but managed to assert, "Luna I, I, I, I don't want other wives. I don't even want two but Dad signed those contracts and I had to respect his decision. I would be perfectly happy with just you as Duchess Potter."

Luna explained after kissing his back, "Harry I'll need to be Duchess Gryffindor so my second son can be named Lovegood to continue our line unless Mum get pregnant with a boy."

Harry turned even redder with that thought, "Ok." He was enjoying the feeling of her washing his back and rubbing the tight muscles, which let him relax.

He couldn't see her large smile but she put words to her observation. "Harry I want you to think about what I say next. Hermione isn't a bad sort and she knows less about our world than you do. She's opinionated and more than a little spoiled as an only child. Most probably she's constantly defending herself from her classmates that she's ahead of. She set the impossible goal of being the best at everything. I don't think she's had time to realize that the magical world is totally different from the muggle world."

Luna paused as she rubbed the stiffness out of his right shoulder. "I don't think she meant to hurt anyone's feelings. Bing refers to you as Master, which is a term of respect and endearment to her but to muggles it's a term associated with slavery. Hermione has only seen elves at the bank and Bing caters to your every wish. I don't think Ragnok helped when he told Fudge to have an elf take him to Azkaban. His statement about you obtaining the Dumbledore, Malfoy, and Lestrange elves sounded like elves are possessions and therefore slaves."

Luna hugged him tight pressing her chest against his back and he could feel the beginning of breasts. This was something he would like a lot more as she grew older. "Think about how you would have reacted a week ago without knowing Bing and having the rings to advise you. Harry we Lovegoods know that the muggle world is over one hundred years or more ahead of our world in many things. The fact that many muggle raised goes to Hogwarts and spouts how backward we are doesn't help their cause. In fact, it does just the opposite and hardens attitudes and words like uppity mudblood get tossed around. While it's mostly the bigots that say it many others think it or say it in private."

Luna finished his back, and washed his hair and they changed places. As she moved to his front, he caught a glance of her pubic region and saw she was starting to get hair there like he was. Harry felt the blood rush to his penis and not for the first time. He wondered if he would get what Dudley called a chubby and didn't know how he felt about that. It didn't help when Luna bent over to pick up a bar of soap giving him a full view of her vagina, which answered his thoughts about getting a chubby.

His thoughts were interrupted when Luna told him, "Close your legs so I can sit on them Harry."

"Luna…" he protested and she interrupted him.

"Just do it Harry, it'll make it easier for you to rub my back," She commanded and he obeyed. She slid up his legs until her butt was against his pelvis putting his chubby against her bottom.

Luna ordered, "Wash my back then rub it Harry, fair is fair after all. I'll do my boobs because they're a bit tender but if you're sweet you can do my belly."

She giggled when she heard him sigh so she scooted back against his stiff penis. But the wash rag felt good on her back and he was doing a good job. She directed him to start on her shoulders and work down figuring she might as well start training him now. When he finished her back she leaned it against his chest and told him to wash her belly then he could rub it for her.

Luna sighed in contentment, "Harry I'm sure by now Dan and Emma have ripped Hermione a new one. I suggest that you give it a couple of days before talking to her. It will give her time to think things through and you time to learn more about our world. We'll probably take Ragnok's suggestion and move here at least until we go to Hogwarts. So I want a room that will give me access to yours because we will sleep together. And mister I do mean sleep, whether I decided to wear panties or not."

She felt Harry stiffen and cut him off before he could start. "Harry James Potter I sleep nude and will not change that. The only response that is acceptable from you is yes dear."

Harry's snigger turned into full laughter as he managed to say, "Yes dear."

He wasn't paying any attention to his hand that were rubbing lower on her belly until she moved it up. He kissed the top of her shoulder near her neck and said, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

Luna giggled, "That part will come in a few years. Things will happen when they're supposed to Harry. To get back on subject, we should keep in mind that the Grangers may decide to move to the USA or Australia where there is less bigotry. Those two countries also are more in tune with the current Muggle World. Do you think that might be best for them?"

Harry sighed and squeezed her tight, "I'm not sure Luna. She'll have to change and it's not a minor change either. I feel a connection between you and I that I don't feel with her. I would think if there is a bond between Hermione and me I would feel about her like I feel about you. To me she feels more like a sister should or perhaps a close cousin. But there is something missing between me and her that I can't explain."

Luna thought for a while before replying. "It's not impossible that you two are related, and that the bond your parents saw is a family bond. Your heir test should show if you two are related."

Bing popped in and told Luna, "Mistress Luna your parents want to come through the floo in 30 minutes. Master Harry you need to key them into the wards sir."

Harry said, "Shit I forgot."

Instead of being chastised for his language Luna giggled, "Well Lord Potter let's get dry, dressed, and key them in."

Harry laughed and smiled as he said, "Yes dear."

They dried each other getting very close to private parts but backing off, although both got close views of the other's bits. They dressed then Harry keyed the Lovegoods into the wards and they came through about fifteen minutes later. Xeno and Maya followed Bing to what would be the Lovegood Suite as Harry and Luna followed them.

Xeno surprised Luna and Harry by asking, "Peaches are you going to stay with us or move in with your betrothed?"

Luna replied quickly, "With Harry."

Maya smiled and explained, "Peaches your father and I were betrothed and I moved in with him when I was nine. Of course, we were married before we had intercourse and we expect the same of you two. That's means you'll be thirteen or have had 12 monthlies whichever is later and are married."

Harry stuttered, "I, I, I thought the legal age was sixteen, and you had to have your parents' permission to marry at that age."

Xeno patted him on the back. "It is for non-magicals Harry, and oddly for those that are not betrothed or don't have a marriage contract. Most Ancient and Noble Houses are different you two can marry at thirteen if you have your Head of House ring. Keep in mind that does not mean you must or should have sexual intercourse."

Luna started giggling which turned to laughter and soon she was on the floor laughing. Harry and Xeno looked at each other while Maya asked, "Luna what is wrong with you?"

"I…I…I was…I was thinking…I was thinking about the look that Hermione would have on her face while hearing this discussion." Luna managed to say to the others. Maya giggled, Xeno chortled, and Harry sniggered then laughed.

Maya recovered first and her face indicated she was now serious. "Xeno and I don't think they'll stay in the United Kingdom. Xeno thinks they'll go to the US or Canada but I say it will be Australia. I remembered that Emma said Hermione has been opinionated since she was three or four. As long as the backward purebloods are in charge this is no place for her with that attitude."

"Luna and I discussed the bond my parents saw." Harry mentioned. "Luna wondered if could be that she's a cousin and it was a family bond they saw."

Xeno and Maya looked at each other, Maya said, "That's not impossible. Harry do you miss being with her?"

The Lovegoods noticed he had to think before answering and knew then that he didn't. "No I don't even think about her unless it's during a discussion like now. I am disappointed in her attitude and that she reminds me of Petunia Dursley. I want nothing to do with that woman ever again."

Xeno explained, "Then it would be rare that it's a love based bond. Most probably, when you two were babies she recognized you as family and another magical. The heir test will show how close you are family wise. Ragnok wants to see you in the morning if you are up to it."

Harry agreed and Bing brought an elf named Dobby to serve the Lovegoods. Harry suggested that Xeno bond Dobby to the House of Lovegood. Xeno really wasn't sure he wanted an elf. Bing said Dobby could help him with the paper and Maya would have more time to research. Xeno took one look at Maya and folded like a house of cards.

At dinner, Bing reminded Harry to take his potions. He took two before the meal and three after it. Xeno told Harry that the Longbottoms and Bones were still with Frank and Alice when they left, but he had sent Augusta and Amelia notes.

"Harry, Sirius Black is in bad shape," Maya said sadly. "They placed him in a maximum security ward which was illegal. Between the Dementors and frequent beatings, it took its toll on him. He can only stay lucid for about five minutes or so before his mind wanders. He did say that he blood adopted you when you were six weeks old. The next time he was lucid he said he would pass the title of Lord Black to you."

Harry grabbled Luna's hand knowing the other shoe was about to hit the floor.

Maya had tears in her eyes so Xeno continued the story. "You can probably guess the title comes with a marriage contract. It's with the Greengrass family and specifically Daphne Lorna Greengrass who is your age. When you marry, her children will take the name of Black-Potter as their surname. We know Adrian and Sarah Greengrass and they are fine people. They stayed neutral in the war because they supply most of the spices used in cooking and some potions. However, they supported the anti-Voldemort side under the table. Adrian is a Baron and a member of the Wizengamot but he is not the Head of House since his brother is two years older."

Luna interjected with a smile, "Harry, Daphne is a nice girl and one of my friends I think you'll like her. She's more up on politics and law than I am. What Mum and Dad haven't said is that Sirius was banished from the family tree and told he was thrown out of the House of Black. He didn't think the contract would affect you. His brother's son should have been the one to fulfill the contract. But Regulus was killed by Voldemort or his Death Eaters before he could marry."

"Luna Marie how did you know that?" Maya asked while placing her closed hands on her hips.

"The Nargles told me," Luna said with a giggle.

"There are no Nargles now out with it young lady." Maya commanded.

"The last time I played with Ginny at the Burrow I overheard Sandra Diggory tell Molly Weasley about it." Luna replied and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Well no one ever said those two weren't nosey and didn't have big mouths," Maya admitted.

**Granger Residence, Leatherhead England - Same time frame as above**

It had been a quick trip by elf from Gringotts to Leatherhead, and was easier on the mind and body than a portkey. Fortunately, Ragnok had given them information on the magical communities in the USA, Canada, and Australia.

"Mum, Dad, I don't know about you but I got the impression that the other adults don't think the war with Voldemort is over," Hermione said in a serious tone.

"Are you hinting that you think we should leave?" Dan asked quietly and sighed.

Hermione replied without hesitating. "Yes based on what I heard the supposed good wizards say. This Voldemort's people would be worse. Good Lord they live like it was 1850 or earlier. Betrothal contracts, marriage contracts, and the men rule everything, especially a pureblood man. They can call it what they want but elves are slaves."

Emma had to ask, "What about this bond with Harry?"

Hermione pointed out, "I think if it was meant to lead us to marriage I would feel something for him and he would have been more understanding of my point of view. He felt like a cousin I just met not that much different from Neville and the idea of two or more wives is atrocious. I look at that like more pureblood bigotry and want nothing to do with it."

Dan stated, "Emma we weren't that much older than Hermione when we met and hit it off immediately. What would happen to Hermione if Harry was killed before she's of age?"

"I have no idea but doubt if it would be anything good. I was for leaving the United Kingdom before we left Gringotts." Emma answered her husband of fifteen years. "We have had offers for our practice and this place both for more than we thought. We have talked about moving to Australia several times. Its warmer, there is less pollution, and the cost of living is less."

Dan smiled knowing Emma wanted out of their big expensive house and the cold, wet English weather. "I'll contact Ragnok tomorrow and see if there's a Gringotts in Australia and let him know we're looking hard at moving."

"Daddy tell him I'd like to speak with Harry please," Hermione requested.

Dan smiled, "I will Princess. But keep in mind he may not be ready yet."

"I know but I hope we can part on better terms," Hermione said sadly.

**Potter Manor**

Harry just knew if Xeno walked into his bedroom, he was dead. He was naked sitting the lotus position across from a naked Luna in the same position. It was her idea but he went along with it after being chastised by his betrothed. Luna knew she was rushing things but it was because Harry was so shy about his and her bodies. She was very aware of things said around her and equally aware of the unsaid things.

"Harry James Potter you can't be relaxed with your eye lids scrunched up like that. I'm not going to bite you, or slap you silly if you see my bits. If I didn't want you to see them, I'd be wearing panties. There isn't anything wrong with our bodies except what you or someone else puts in your mind." Luna chastised mildly.

Harry knew he'd not get in trouble for saying, "Yes dear." When he heard her giggle he actually relaxed.

_Damn she is going to take some getting used to,_ Harry thought. _Why does this feel right with her and it wouldn't with Hermione? Ok Harry James Potter, center yourself and find your core again. Luna is pretty but you can see her faster if you get the job done first._

-0-0-0-

In the portrait room, Charlus was telling the others what Luna was putting Harry through.

"She'll be good for him, my husband."

"You're right as usual Dorea but he'll be good for her as well once he figures out what love is."

"Remind Harry to ask about Jimmy and Lily's portrait when he goes to the bank tomorrow Charlus."

"Yes dear."

0-0-0-0

The next morning Harry woke up spooned against Luna back. He had morning wood and it was between her legs.

Luna was already awake and knew the instant Harry woke up. "If you poke that thing there before we're married I'll cut it off. So I suggest you just lay still and enjoy the feeling of closeness. Get your mind on something else Harry so it can go down and you can pee without hurting. This is a natural morning thing for boys, so just be careful where you point it."

Harry relaxed a bit and said, "Yes dear."

Luna chided but without any malice. "Now Harry that is not the answer for everything but it was a good response in this particular case. I also hope you don't roll to your right and end up on the floor. Tomorrow night we'll sleep in the middle of the bed and I won't have to chase you to the edge. I like to cuddle and you're nice and warm to cuddle with. When we're old enough I may just go hex Petunia Dursley for how she treated you."

He squeezed her against his front. "That's not necessary they aren't family and not really related to me by blood. Vernon's in jail and Dudley is in a mental ward. Petunia is alone with no money coming in; she won't know what to do. Unless they have money squirreled away, she'll have to find work soon. I doubt they saved anything because one of them would have bragged about it. She tried a pity party on me and I basically told her to piss off."

With his mind off of where his bits were, he had started to soften. But his last words cause Luna to giggle and her shaking caused the morning wood to return. Once she felt what she was doing, she stopped abruptly and said, "Sorry it just started my giggle box. And don't go all morose on me because you had a natural reaction Potter."

Harry kissed her right shoulder and mumbled, "Yes Peaches."

She rolled to her right and got out of bed saying, "I'm going to pee and when I'm finished you should be able to do the same. Now do you want a bath or a shower?"

A shocked Harry answered without thinking, "I take a shower in the morning."

He heard her reply, "Good so do I. Now get your lazy butt up Lord Potter."

Harry smiled and shook his head wondering if this is what marriage should be like, waking up with someone you wanted to be with and missing them when they left the bed. _Shit what will it be like at Hogwarts if we can't sleep together?_ The Gryffindor ring said that as the Head of a Most Ancient and Noble House and a Lord he could share quarters with his betrothed.

After their shower, they found their clothes ready for them so they dressed and met Luna's parents for breakfast.

"Harry we can floo to the bank and not bother Bing unless we need her for something." Xeno explained.

"What a floo?" Harry asked frowning.

Luna explained, taking care to explain how to exit, then suggested showing him how by taking him to the Rookery. Harry came back alone and only stumbled a bit when he exited. Luna walked out like a champ. Using the password "Gringotts Griff" Harry managed his first floo trip to the VIP area in Gringotts.

**Sirius Black**

They were early so they went by the Medical Wing to check on Sirius and the Longbottoms. They were met at the door by Ragnok, who knew Harry was there because the wards told him.

Ragnok acknowledged them in a voice softer than any wizards had ever heard. "Harry, Sirius is failing fast so see him first. Be warned he most probably will drift in and out of the conversation so be patient. Also remember he has nothing contagious and we will make someone pay for this abomination."

Xeno, Maya, and Luna let Harry go into his godfather's room alone. Harry walked to the bed and looked down at the shell of the man who had been his father's brother in all but blood.

"Sirius" Harry said softly with tears forming.

"Cough…Pup?" Sirius croaked.

"Yes Paddy it's me," Harry said and hugged his godfather.

"I've dictated…a letter…you need to read…then ask any…questions I didn't answer…."

"Alright I'll sit here and do that now. You rest ok?" Harry said trying not to show sadness in his voice. Harry read:

_Dear Pup_

_When you were born you became my reason to do better and for the first time I thought of settling down and getting married. But deep down I knew that couldn't happen. The Blacks have been dark pureblood bigots since that movement started. They're a bunch inbred fools. My parents and grandparents were first cousins. The others weren't quite as bad but there were still problems._

_Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange are sisters and my cousins. The only sane one of the four of us is Andromeda or Andi as we called her. Of the four two of us couldn't have children. Since Andi had a girl and Narcissa a boy you know who that leaves. _

_I've taken on the title of Lord__Black so I could annul the marriages of Trixi and Cissi then throw them out of the House of Black. This did two things, one is it stripped them of their Black Family magic which weakens them and their spawn. I also recalled their dowries before I found out they were broke. Well Trixi is and Narcissa will have to come up with 50,000₲ soon. In addition, I reinstated Andi and her daughter Nymphadora; you used to call her Nymmie, and gave Andi her dowry. They will now have access to their Black Family magic._

_Xeno and Maya should have told you that I blood adopted you so you should have access to at least some of the family magic. You might be a partial Metamorph or speak Parseltongue (snake talk). When I took over as Head of House you may have seen an increase in those powers and possibly some others appeared. When I pass or pass the ring to you all of the family magic will be available and you will feel a power increase._

_I'm sure you know about the marriage contract with the House of Greengrass. While no sane man wants three wives or more, it will be what you make it Harry. I've seen it work. Unless Lily had another son within three years, James would have been forced to take a second wife. End of the line, is what it's called. It boils down to the family magic protecting itself._

_I was amazed to find out that the Greengrass family was involved in a marriage contract with the House of Black. While they remained neutral, they helped us more than the Weasleys and Dumbledore combined. While they aren't incredibly rich, they are politically powerful especially in their knowledge. The main thing is they're nice people Harry._

_Harry the Marauder password is "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." We used it to secure documents and to clear this letter say, "Mischief managed" while holding it or the map. Your dad was Prongs (a stag), I was Padfoot (a Grim), Remus is a werewolf, and Peter is a rat (Wormtail). You were called Prongslet or Prongs Junior._

_Love_

_Padfoot_

_P.S. I'm not as sure of Mooney as I once was. I think he has his head too far up Dumbledore's ass. When you've read this, clear it with mischief managed and no one else can read it._

"Mischief managed. Padfoot I want to say a few things before we talk about the letter. First based on my Gryffindor and Potter rings and Luna helping me with Occlumency I know what happened that night and you never stood a chance. Ragnok will take care of Dumbledore, and I'll let Hagrid know my opinion of his role that night. I'm not happy with McGonagall either but will take a wait and see attitude with her," Harry explained.

"As far as the Black Family magic goes, your blood may have added to grandma Dorea's, because I'm a partial Metamorphmagus and a Parselmouth. Those things may help me in the future. I understand why you did what you did with your cousins and agree because I would have done the same." Harry said as lightly as his mood would allow.

"I'm not happy about the marriage contract because they're alien to my way of thinking. But Luna and her parents helped me understand it and I've accepted it. I will do my best for the Houses of Potter and Black. I already planned to do what I can to get the Greengrass Family on my side. I hope Daphne feels the same way. Actually Paddy, I have no questions," Harry admitted.

"You're…too old to be…eleven pup." Sirius coughed and closed his eyes. "I'm proud…of you as are your parents….now give the old…dog a…hug… and go…check on… your…god…mother."

With tears in his eyes and unable to speak Harry gave Sirius what he knew could be a final hug and left the room. Luna was waiting with open arms and he hugged her tight and let the tears flow. Nothing was said and nothing needed to be said yet. Harry swore those that put Sirius in that hell hole would pay, as would their family.

"Harry Frank and Alice won't be out of time compression for another hour or so. Come to my office please, we have some things to discuss." Ragnok requested.

They followed Ragnok, and all were seated with Luna next to Harry, when Ragnok gave them his news.

"We took Dumbledore from prison this morning at 0113h and he had quite a story to tell. I'll give you a memory crystal of it rather than go into detail. The short version of it is that he planned to make you dependent on him so you would willingly die facing Voldemort. He believes that your mother's sacrifice prevented Voldemort from killing you and yours would prevent him from killing others." Ragnok paused seeing the disbelief on their faces.

"Dumbledore planned to hide Fleming's stone in Hogwarts to lure Voldemort there so you could confront him while he possessed a weak willed follower named Quirrell. He thinks you have a horcrux in your scar. We did find out for sure that Voldemort is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was the last blood descendant of Salazar Slytherin. However, when he tried to kill you and failed, he didn't know that he was killing a member of the Slytherin family. The Peverell brothers were descended from Salazar Slytherin and you are descended from Ignotus Peverell." Ragnok let that bit of news sink in.

"Tom Riddle failed to kill you Harry, and it cost him his life and family magic. In addition, he split his soul, which also split his magic and mental capacity. Riddle didn't have time to perform the ritual to make you a horcrux. However, there was a link between the two of you. Actually there still is, but whatever Gryffindor and Charlus did it reversed the direction and hence the control of the link. Once you learn how you, can draw magic from Voldemort and his followers through him." Ragnok called for refreshments to give Harry time to comprehend his last words.

Harry was stunned, he didn't know the ramifications of what Ragnok said but he did know it gave him a tremendous advantage should Voldemort come back.

Ragnok smiled at Harry and Luna holding hands. "Harry, I may be Chief of the Goblin Nation, but I'm also your guardian. If you want to hug your young lady in my office, feel free to do so. Now we need to continue the telling of Dumbledore's folly. Dumbledore also had this grand plan to marry you off to Ginevra Weasley so you could get her pregnant. That way when you died, he could control her and the Potter fortune. When I called for the Potter property, he had your parents' portrait, your father's invisibility cloak, several Potter books he couldn't read, and the Sword of Gryffindor. This piece of parchment came from the Weasleys house."

Ragnok waited to see if Harry would ask him about Dumbledore possessing the sword. Instead, Harry held the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

They saw the words:

Prongs, Padfoot, Mooney, and Wormtail

Purveyors of mischief proudly present

The Marauders Map

They watched in awe as lines seemed to flow from the center of the parchment and soon they had a map of Hogwarts. They saw a dot with a tag above it that said McGonagall. Another that was moving said Filch.

Ragnok smiled, "We valued the portrait at 10,000₲, the books at 15,000₲, the cloak at 150,000₲, and the sword at 250,000₲. I value that map at 5,000₲. That is 430,000₲ before adding the interest at 15 percent. You now own all of his possessions including his 25 percent of the Hogs Head Pub in Hogsmeade. While you were talking to Sirius I called Bing and asked her to take the portrait to Potter Manor."

Harry approved, "Thank you Ragnok."

"The next piece of business is your heir test. You know about Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, and Black. The surprise is that you are Miss Granger's first cousin and therefore not allowed to marry. However, the betrothal is already on record here and at the Ministry. It's not illegal to be betrothed to a first cousin but it is to marry one. The bond your parents saw was most likely a family bond welcoming back a dormant line. Ah Mr. Granger has arrived." Ragnok informed them to their relief.

Dan was shown into Ragnok's office and surprised to see the Lovegoods and Harry.

After sitting down Dan told them, "We've decided to move to Australia. I wanted to check to see if there was a Gringotts or if we need to change banks."

Ragnok informed him, "There are several Gringotts locations in Australia. We can even help you find or have a house built. Now we have a problem with the betrothal. Magically Hermione is Harry's first cousin. This is a matter of them having common blood from the same families. In your world, they would be fourth cousins I believe. Our test looks at the amount of common blood between individuals since its illegal to marry a first cousin. We think the bonding you saw was one family member welcoming another from a line that had been dormant."

Before Dan could reply Harry interjected, "The betrothal has been recorded and will stay in place for her protection. She can cancel it when she receives her OWLs if she wants. Unless she finds a husband before her NEWTs, I would suggest that she not cancel it until then."

Dan agreed, "I think that's wise, and thank you Harry. Hermione would like to talk to you as soon as possible."

Harry thought before answering, "I don't think that will be possible. Sirius is dying, I have a marriage contract with someone I don't know, and to be honest my mind is going haywire. Several things have happened this morning that were unexpected. Tell her I understand where she was coming from, and can see it from her point of view. But Dan, she definitely needs to tone it down in a new place or she'll offend someone and wands will be drawn. If she wants to be pen pals she can write me through Gringotts and I'll respond."

Ragnok interrupted saying, "Harry, Sirius wants a word with you."

Harry was up and out the door, as if he was shot out of a cannon with Luna hot on his heels. When Harry arrived at Sirius' bedside, his godfather made him the new Lord Black and watched as Harry put on the Head of House ring. Sirius' last wish was for Harry to send an elf named Kreacher to Narcissa. Harry told Sirius he had the Marauders Map.

Healer Jacobson ushered Harry and Luna out of the room. They sat in the waiting room holding each other when they were joined by Xeno, Maya, and a minute later Ragnok. For Harry time seemed to speed up as Sirius fed him information via the Black ring.

Healer Jacobson entered the waiting room and said, "He's gone, Harry he wanted you to have this." Jacobson handed Harry a large envelope and Harry nodded his acceptance.

Ragnok suggested, "Xeno take Harry home please. We'll make all the arrangements according to Sirius' wishes. There is no business that can't wait."

Harry found himself in bed spooned against Luna when he woke up. He looked around to be sure he was in his bedroom because he didn't remember getting there.

He heard Luna's soft voice ask, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry nodded and wondered out loud, "Why is this affecting me the way it is? I hardly knew Sirius at all. I have a few memories from when I was one or so."

Luna hugged him close and cooed, "Harry he represented a link to your parents. He was strongest link as your father's best friend. A friend your Dad trusted enough to make him your godfather. He was also good friends with your Mum or she wouldn't have let him be your godfather. I suspect that you know you've lost a trusted advisor as well. Add in the bond created by the godfather's oath and your feelings are quite normal Harry."

Harry hugged her tight and mumbled in her hair, "What would I do without you Luna love?"

She kissed his nose and whispered in his ear, "That's something you don't need to worry about because you're stuck with me Harry Potter."

With his mouth at the base of her neck he asked, "Who undressed me?"

She giggled because of his breath on her neck, "I called Bing, and she brought us here. Dobby brought Mum and Dad later."

Harry didn't know if Luna was finished talking or not because her stomach rumbled and she giggled which caused him to laugh. They got up and went into the bathroom. He was going to tell her to go first but saw they now had separate water closets (enclosed stools). They took a shower mostly to wake up and clear their heads then went to the breakfast room and found Xeno and Maya.

"Good morning you two, how do you feel Harry?" Maya asked the concern in her voice apparent.

"Mentally a lot better but still a mess, physically we're hungry. What time and day is it?" Harry answered.

Xeno sniggered, "Its 0720h, 7 August, Harry you were out nearly twenty two hours. We suspect that the past week finally caught up with you."

Harry smiled, "Yeh it did, anything happen that I need to know?"

Xeno reported what Ragnok discovered. "Well in addition to what you already know Dumbledore paid for the Weasleys education out of your trust vault. He stole over 10,000₲ and the Weasleys got nearly 1500₲ of that. They didn't know where it was coming from or Arthur would have stopped it. The sad thing is that the Potter Trust scholarship would have paid for their schooling and supplies anyway."

When Xeno paused Maya explained, "Harry your parents deaths were part of a grand plan of Dumbledore's. He was interviewing a seer to teach Divination and it wasn't going well for her when suddenly she gives a prophecy concerning Voldemort's defeat. Not considering the fact that it could be faked, he believed it. Later he set the stage for part of it to be heard by a Death Eater that had been friends with your Mum. There is more to it that Ragnok didn't tell us but the result was that Dumbledore set you and Neville up to see who the prophecy named to take Voldemort out."

Harry exclaimed, "So instead of one dark lord running around we have two and one pretends to be the great leader of the light side! Voldemort is the lesser of two evils because he comes at you head on and you know what to expect from him. That explains his grand plan for controlling my life."

When Harry paused, Xeno interjected, "While that's true Harry we won't be surprised this time. Dumbledore is neutered, and we know Voldemort will be back but not when. We know he will possess Quirrell and Ragnok is looking for him. We can't do much while Voldemort is in spirit form but when he possesses Quirrell we can bind Voldemort to his body. In the meantime the goblins are looking for more horcruxes so that Voldemort can truly be killed."

Luna gave her opinion, "Harry what we need is people we can trust and the time to train in the event we have to fight Voldemort. I think those who lost parents prior to 1981 would be a good place to look for allies. We already have Neville and Susan. Hannah Abbott lost her Dad and the Greengrasses lost family…"

Harry interrupted, "Luna we're ten or almost that. Voldemort must be in his sixties with fifty years of experience on us."

Luna smacked him on the arm and stuck her tongue out at him. "I know that silly, but I also know you're a Mage and I'm a Supreme Sorcerer as are Neville and Susan. We now know that Voldemort is weakened but it would be foolish to think he isn't a very powerful threat. Our ages give us the advantage of surprise."

Maya informed them that there were four she knew of, "Well I know that Marlene McKinnon, Benny Fenwick, Carl Dearborn, and Dorothy Meadows all had children that survived. However, finding them may be a different matter and may take a while. I agree with Harry that time will be a problem, and it will be a year before you can get wands."

They heard Harry say, "Shit, I forgot that I have Dumbledore's wand and at least three others if I remember right. There may be family wands in the vaults that would be a decent match."

Xeno perked up and asked, "Harry, how did you get Dumbledore's wand?"

Harry told them about finding the trunk and the smoke. "I didn't know him by name when he appeared and pulled his wand. He made me angry and I wanted to disarm him and his wand flew to my hand. Sergeant Smythe asked to look at it so I gave it to him. He looked it over, said it was a beautiful stick, and gave it back to me. I put it in my trunk and didn't think any more about it."

Xeno was finding it hard to reign in his laughter at the great Dumbledore losing to a child with no training. "Well the wand is yours by right of conquest, and it most probably bonded to you when you caught it. I suggest not using it until you start training, as it, like all wands, is a dangerous weapon. For training my suggestion would be to start with wandless magic."

Harry laughed, "Funny you should say that Xeno as Mum, Grandpa, and Godric all say the same and Sirius agrees."

Luna looked at Harry with a frown, "Sirius?"

Harry hugged her and explained, "The Black ring is now Sirius with full knowledge of the Black Family magic. A fair few Blacks were as dark as their name and others were a light as you can be. Sirius says to fight the dark you need to be grey and the other two rings agree. They also agree that until I'm ready for it I'll get no information about dark magic."

They had finished eating while they talked, and Harry asked about wizard funerals and where Sirius would be buried.

Maya said gently, "Harry, Sirius wanted to be buried next to your Dad…"

Harry interjected, "Then that's the way it will be. Sorry for the interruption Maya."

She smiled and nodded her acceptance of his apology. "However the grave site is under the Fidelius charm and Dumbledore is the secret keeper. Ragnok asked Dumbledore for the location and Dumbledore tried to use it to get out of Gringotts. Ragnok stunned the old goat and mind raped him while he was out. He sent at curse breaker team to the site with instructions to take down the old man's wards and put up goblin wards in their place."

Xeno the explained how a wizard funeral was usually carried out, which consisted mostly of friends telling stories of the good time they and the deceased had. He told Harry that those that prayed did it on their own and silently as there was no organized religion in the wizard world. Xeno told Harry that most wizards believed in a higher power that many simply called magic, or the Maker.

Maya said the funeral would be tomorrow but to expect very few people to show up. She said the Tonks family would be there since Andi and Sirius were close as children. Maya added that most probably Remus Lupin would be at the service if they found him. She said that other members of the Order of the Phoenix might come if they believed Sirius was innocent.

Initially Harry was surprised to find out his parents were buried in Godric's Hollow not far from where they died. Charlus suggested that Harry move them and Sirius to the Potter Cemetery. That cemetery was on a hill not far from the manor and it overlooked the ocean. His reasoning was that it would give the public a place to visit once the word got out their burial plots had been found. Harry told the others what his ring suggested.

Harry looked at Luna and smiled, "Xeno what's the difference between a betrothal and a marriage contract other than the obvious one."

"Well Harry," Xeno sputtered, "Once both parties agree to a marriage contract they become engaged telling the world they will marry. This grants them certain rights that a betrothal contract doesn't. At Hogwarts, for instance as Lord Gryffindor, you can ask for your own suite and Daphne would move in with you. You could ask the same for Luna but the Headmaster has the right to refuse to allow it. Another thing is that during the sorting a betrothed couple may end up in different houses where an engaged couple would be in the same house."

Harry nodded saying, "That's normally true but as Lord Gryffindor I can insist on my betrothed be in the same house and join me in my wing. I would rather keep the fact that I'm Lord Gryffindor a secret if possible. I also have a personal reason for the question. I'd like a marriage contract between Luna and me as soon as possible. While the betrothal ring will give her some knowledge an engagement ring based on the contract will grant her more and provide better protection according to all three rings."

Harry found his lap full of a blonde haired, silver eyed girl hugging him tightly. He managed to add, "I also want her to have the first pick of the Potter engagement rings. I know Daphne will have to choose a Black Family ring but I want no doubt who the first wife will be."

Maya was almost bouncing with joy. There was no doubt Harry and Luna would get engaged and marry only the timing wasn't known. However she had to say, "Harry if you weren't wearing those rings I'd think you came back in time. You're far too knowledgeable for an almost ten year old. The only thing is that you're too young to sign a marriage contract."

Harry agreed, "True but Ragnok is my guardian, and I wear the House of Potter ring and can use it to seal the agreement. Padfoot quit it you're a bad dog!"

Maya frowned so Harry explained, "The Black ring is saying GO PRONGSLET and telling me to picture him doing a happy dance with McGonagall while they're naked."

Xeno laughed so hard he fell on the floor and Maya laughed then giggled while shaking her head. She picked up her purse and showed Harry and Luna a picture of McGonagall and one of a young Sirius.

Harry and Luna looked at each other and exclaimed, "Eeeeewwww!"

By 1100h on 7 Aug 1990, Harry James Potter and Luna Marie Lovegood were engaged via a proposal in Ragnok's office and a marriage contract. They kissed chastely on the lips for the first time when Luna said yes to Harry's proposal. They went to the Potter Family vault and Luna now wore the same ring that Lily Potter once wore. Godric said it was an updated version of his wife's wedding ring. When asked who his wife was Godric said they would find out when Luna turned eleven.

While they were in the Potter vault, they both found suitable wands and agreed not to use them to cast spells yet. After lunch at Donavan's they returned to Ragnok's conference room for the reading of Sirius' will. When the Tonkses, Greengrasses, McGonagall, and Remus Lupin entered the room, they were shocked to see Harry Potter sitting on Ragnok's right with Luna Lovegood sitting at Harry's right.

When Harry saw Nymphadora he said, "Nymmie is that you?"

She squealed, "Hare Bear," and rushed to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Nymmie, this is my guardian, Ragnok, my fiancée Luna Lovegood and her parents Xeno and Maya." Harry said with a wicked grin.

Tonks sighed and said, "Oh woe is me, my dreams of marrying Harry Potter are shattered. I hoped to marry you while you were young so I could train you to be a good little husband and follow my orders."

Harry sniggered, "Well perhaps not all is lost. Since Luna will be my first wife you might negotiate with her for a spot in one of the other houses. I still need a second Potter wife and two for another house. Oh there is a chance I'll need two for third house also."

Luna looked Tonks over as if she was buying a mare and teased, "Harry love, she's a bit on the old side and she's probably a third cousin, and that is a bit too close."

"Hey I'm only six years older than the twerp here," Nym huffed.

"See Harry she's far too old for us," Luna asserted.

Harry winked at her and said meekly, "Yes dear, I agree."

Tonks stood with her mouth opening and closing. Harry and Luna said as one voice, "Gotcha Nymmie."

Tonks laughed and said, "That you did Pooh Bear."

Ragnok coughed, and Nymphadora retreated to her parents. Sirius left Remus 5,000₲, and he was excused from the room much to his surprise Harry didn't even acknowledge him. Sirius left 10,000₲ to McGonagall with 5,000₲ to be used on new brooms for the flying class, and she was excused. Andi received 50,000₲ and Nymphadora received 25,000₲, and they were told Harry was the new head of House Black, and then they were excused. Harry received everything else surprising the Greengrasses.

Ragnok moved the meeting into his office. He looked at Adrian Greengrass and said with a slight chuckle, "I imagine that you and your family thought the Black Heir would be Draco No Name formerly Malfoy. Sirius annulled Narcissa's marriage then threw her and Draco out of the family. So the marriage contract is with the new head of House Black which is Harry Black-Potter."

They watched as Adrian, Sarah, Daphne, and Astoria relaxed and let out the breath they were holding.

Ragnok announced, "Sirius signed a modified marriage contract listing Harry and a bride price of 50,000₲ with a dowry of 50,001₲ which would make it the second highest in history. The highest is between the House of Potter and House of Lovegood. If you reject this, the old contract is still in place. I will add one note, and that is that I am Lord Potter's guardian and I approve of the new contract."

"I'm at a loss for words," Adrian admitted. "But Sirius was a Marauder, and this makes so much sense except for how Lord Potter became the heir of Black."

Harry interjected, "Sirius blood adopted me when I was about six weeks old, and my grandmother was Dorea Black. While it's widely known, my mother was muggle born it turns out she was from a pureblood family. Her real parents and grandparents were squibs that carried Black blood in their veins."

Harry sighed before continuing, "My problem is that I was raised by my mother's adoptive sister who is a magic hating squib. That means I had no concept of the wizard world and betrothal or marriage contracts. Luna and I got to know each other rapidly over the past few days and she's been through some rough spots with me. I want to get to know Daphne before I fully accept the contract and we become engaged. I will honor the contract. It's just a matter of me not feeling so forced into a situation I had no control over."

Daphne spoke for the first time. "Father, I agree with Harry and it makes sense for us to get to know each other."

Adrian Greengrass and his wife Sarah quickly agreed so Harry invited them to Potter Manor. Xeno and Maya knew the Greengrasses from Hogwarts and afterward, so they were able to describe the manor but not give its location.

Harry told Ragnok about what he wanted to do with his parents' and Sirius and the Goblin Chief agreed saying he would take care of it. He did suggest that they take care of Kreacher today so Harry, Sharpaxe, and six goblin warriors went to 12 Grimmauld Place. They found Kreacher wearing a horcrux that had driven him mad. He tried to attack Harry and it killed him since Harry was the head of the House of Black. They took the horcrux back to Gringotts in a lead container.

Harry proposed that in exchange for any goblin made items they found, that Ragnok have 12 Grimmauld Place cleaned of all dark magic and have the wards checked and updated as necessary. Ragnok agreed and said they would also have the place made livable. When he asked Harry, what colors he wanted Harry deferred to the future Lady Black making points with Daphne.

Daphne teased Luna, "You've trained him well Luna and in such a short time."

An un-phased Luna quipped back, "I think he likes sleeping naked with me so he knows to stay mellow."

Harry turned red, put his right hand on his forehead covering his eyes, and bowed his head.

Maya sputtered, "Luna Marie Lovegood, show some decorum young lady."

"Mummy, Harry's a good boy and knows we can't do anything but snuggle or I'll cut his bits off." Luna stated as firmly as a ten year old could.

Maya sighed and replied, "It's not Harry I'm worried about Luna Marie."

Daphne tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile at Luna's words and Harry's reaction. She finally showed her smile but decided not to say anything in Ragnok's office.

Xeno was concerned that Luna would blurt out that he and Maya began sleeping together at the age of nine. If she did, Luna would also add that they still slept sans clothing.

Adrian sniggered, Sarah giggled, and Astoria (Tori) didn't have a clue as to what was wrong with what Luna said.

Ragnok thought that ending the meeting while everyone, well almost everyone, was smiling was appropriate. They did stop by to see Frank and Alice Longbottom and invite Neville and Susan to train with them. Neville and Susan agreed and Sue asked if she could invite Hannah Abbott and Harry agreed. Seeing Tori looking left out Harry whispered that she would be included especially on the wandless training.

After their visit they went to the manor by elf express because the Greengrasses would need keyed into the wards. Harry asked Bing to assign the Greengrasses a permanent suite in the family wing. When Daphne let her parents know that when Harry accepted the contract she would be moving in with him and Luna they selected a two bedroom suite. When Tori saw the pool she wanted to go swimming and the other children agreed.

While sitting at poolside Maya mentioned how alike Astoria and Luna were to Sarah. Sarah giggled and said Daphne was the same and admitted she and Adrian slept together at the age of eleven. That led to a conversation about how they managed to sleep together at Hogwarts.

Daphne was four months older than Harry and almost five months older than Luna. In a modest two piece suit Harry knew she would grow into a beautiful woman like her mother. She was about an inch taller than Luna was and slightly more developed but not much. Since Harry didn't know how to swim, Luna and Daphne decided that they would teach him. That helped break the ice and got them talking about various subjects.

When the subject of the Hogwarts houses came up Daphne liked Slytherin, and Luna liked Ravenclaw. They looked at Harry as if he was demented when he suggested Hufflepuff.

"Ladies," Harry explained, "It's the least offensive house. No true Slytherin would go into Slytherin with its current reputation. Gryffindors have become cannon fodder and followers not leaders. Ravenclaws are too bookish to want to learn things not in books. The Puffs are loyal and hard workers and go unnoticed mostly they also don't offend the other houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin have a mini-war going on with Ravenclaw and Slytherin not far behind them."

Harry smiled as he paused while watching Luna and Daphne's minds considering his words. "Meanwhile the 'Puffs laugh at the other three houses while they finish their homework and move on to whatever they want to do. If someone tries to throw a hex at a 'Puff they find themselves facing not one but several wands. Godric says Professor Sprout is very protective of her Badgers."

Daphne looked at Luna in awe and teased, "Luna how did you make him so smart so quickly?"

Luna never skipped a beat, "Skin to skin contact and lots of hugs while naked."

0-0-0-0

Sirius funeral was the sad affair that all funerals were. Hagrid and McGonagall had kind words and funny stories to tell about Sirius. Augusta, Frank, and Alice told how full of life and mischief he was and how much he loved Harry. Andi told about how he grew to hate his parents and what they were becoming. Remus Lupin's words were more about how hard life was for him than about Sirius.

Harry wanted to say something but Sirius told him through the ring not to. He, Ragnok, the Lovegoods, and Greengrasses were surrounded by six goblin guards with drawn swords so no one approached them. Later at the manor, Harry showed Ragnok the Potter cemetery, and where he would like his parents and Sirius.

Two nights later Daphne moved into the Master Suite wearing her engagement ring after Harry proposed and accepted the contract. The next morning Harry woke up with his morning wood between Daphne's butt cheeks. She threatened to cut it off and Luna had to explain how it was a normal reaction and how Harry could get it to go down if Daphne stayed still.

That set the tone for the days to come after Sirius' funeral. The Longbottom, Bones, and Abbott families moved into Potter Manor. The goblins set up portals to their homes and one to Gringotts. Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott joined Harry, Luna, Daphne, and Tori in their training. They started with the mind magics Occlumency and Legilimency then moved to wandless magics and Potions.

0-0-0-0

Charlus told Harry that the manor had a time compression feature that allowed them to do 48 hours in addition to a regular day. If they set it to start at 0800h on 20 August, 72 hours later it would be 0801h on 21 August. The issue was that those in the manor would age the extra two days and those outside the manor would not.

The goblins that would be training them in wandless magic were paid well enough that they readily accepted the aging. They thought losing two years of a life that averaged 350 years was insignificant. The wizard curse breakers were all ready for retirement, and the wages would give them a comfortable living and they accepted the aging. Three goblins moved into the lower cellar while the two witches and two wizards moved into the second floor of the guest wing.

The goblins started with goblin travel, Occlumency, Legilimency, and wandless magic. The wizards taught them Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Basic Runes, and Basic Arithmancy. The goblins then came back and taught the youngsters Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, and Basic Warding.

After ten months of outside time, they were more qualified than Hogwarts fourth year students were. Harry had the Runes instructors look at the time compression runes to find a way to extend the 48 hours to 96 hours. The easiest way was to duplicate the time runes that gave them the 48 hours, break the current connection to the next rune and attach it to duplicate runes then that output would return to subsequent rune in line.

Harry asked Bing to bring Godric, Charlus, and his parents' portrait into the Master's Office to see what suggestions they had. The end agreement was a second panel that provided 96 hours of time compression so now they could choose three or five days per one outside day. Godric and Charlus explained that the aging was necessary so their bodies could grow to fit their magic. They tested the 96 hour panel and it worked just fine.

Bing and two elves spent the 96 hour compression time to teach the youngsters how to pop and do other elf magic. The other magic they taught was mostly mind magic and how to tell if someone was being honest, had ill intentions, or meant to harm them. They did spend the first ten days of June 1991 in time compression set to 96 hours, mostly learning how to fight without magic.

Harry and Neville were five feet three inches tall and weighed slightly over 100 pounds. The girls were all between five feet (Tori) and five feet three inches (Daphne), Luna was five feet two and one-half inches. She made damn sure no one forgot the half inch either. All of the girls including Tori had been having their monthly visitor for at least the last year. They were finding it hard to keep up with the actual time they aged and how old they were. Alice taught them the age checking spell that bartenders used to check their customers age.

Neville now was betrothed to both Susan and Hannah. Frank and Alice had spent about six months in time compression getting back in what Frank called fighting shape. Ragnok had made them Goblin Friends when they joined Harry so they were getting the best service and rate of return on their money.

Adrian had approached Harry about Astoria becoming Lady Slytherin since Harry accepted the Slytherin ring. When Harry hesitated for longer than Luna and Daphne thought was reasonable they let him know their opinion. He accepted after nearly getting beat up by Luna and Daphne. Since they were nearly thirteen they spoke like it, and Luna had a bit of a potty mouth when she was angry.

_Flashback to the previous night_

"_Harry if the Patil twins are worth a shit you'll bring them into the coven." She explained. "A coven of five witches is stronger than one of three or seven and don't even think about getting 13 wives. You can diddle us every night and during the week we'll rotate the days of who goes first. Saturday we can free for all and Sunday you can rest or not." She punctuated almost every third word with her finger punching his chest._

_The wise man that he was he retreated to, "Yes dear, whatever you say love."_

_End Flashback_

Tori moved in with Harry, Luna, and Daphne and she fit right in. Harry thought it odd that there was no jealousy or arguments of who got what when until he was reminded of the magic in the contracts and rings. They were still content with rubbing and touchy feely stuff but Luna and Daphne wanted more short of intercourse. Harry would find himself in deep shit when Luna became friends with Padma Patil. Padma would introduce Luna to the Kama Sutra and Harry would walk around in a daze with a smile on his face. Luna, Daphne, and Tori would be just as bad except they would go dreamy eyed and sigh.

During their real time days they had added flying to their training. Xeno, Maya, Frank, and Alice were all good but not great flyers. Harry and Neville weren't interested in Quidditch at all, which disappointed Frank. However, they loved to race through the forest trying to see which one could plow the other into a tree first. Luna, Daphne, Tori, Susan, and Hannah flew at a more reasonable pace. They did like to pick a target then see who could hit it with a paintball hex while going the fastest.

Their time wasn't spent entirely in training. Harry, Luna, Daphne, and Astoria all read Lily and James' Journals and spent hours talking to the authors. James and Lily told them about the Marauders Map and two way mirrors with help from the Black ring.

Harry took a Potter portrait frame and had one meeting with Remus Lupin and it didn't turn out well. About the fifth or sixth time Lupin played the poor werewolf card Lily had enough and ripped him a new asshole. Even Luna learned new swear words from Harry's Mum. Harry decided enough was enough and made ready to leave saying they had other business. The last words Harry spoke to the man were after Lupin said, "Harry." Harry said, "That's Lord Potter to you Mr. Lupin" as he walked out the door of a private room at the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry and his ladies laughed at remembering Fudge and Umbridge at the bank. Umbridge followed Fudge into the bank like a good little puppy when Sharpaxe told Fudge he was under arrest. Umbridge started raving about the nasty beasts not having the authority to arrest the Minister for Magic. The flat side of a sword to the back of her head quieted her down. During her interrogation it was discovered that she suggested extra Dementors be placed near Sirius' cell. Fudge signed the paperwork and she made it happen. Ragnok figures she'll be able to quit shoveling dragon shit sometime in the 22nd Century if she lives that long.

After discovering Fudge's involvement with the illegal incarceration of Sirius Black, he joined Umbridge. When they went to get Barty Crouch Sr. they found him hiding his son under the Imperiuse curse. There was slight scuffle, Crouch Jr. somehow lost his head, and his father faced goblin justice.

When Dumbledore was brought into the council room for his trial, he saw Harry and said, "Harry I need to have a word with you."

Harry looked at the old man and said, "Guilty."

Harry turned back and continued talking to his ladies. The council chamber was packed with reporters from all over the world. The audience included members of the Ministry and the ICW to ensure a fair trial. After Sharpaxe led the questioning about Sirius, he did the same about Harry. Much of that caused the faint of heart to throw up into bags that had been provided. Sharpaxe then asked about the theft of over 13,000₲ from Harry's vault. The Goblin Chief wrapped up his questioning about the theft of Potter heirlooms including James and Lily's portrait. The council affirmed the punishment their Chief proposed and those in the audience nodded in agreement.

Ragnok stopped Sharpaxe and the guards and asked, "Dumbledore is Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort dead?"

Dumbledore in a flat voice that now sound ancient replied, "No he is not, that why I must train Harry Potter."

Harry couldn't resist yelling, "That's Lord Potter-Black to you old man and I wouldn't trust you to train my dog, if I had a dog." Harry paused and looked at the council and stated, "High Council and Chief Ragnok of the Goblin Nation I apologize for my outburst. My only defense is my anger at what this old goat has cost me and the things he had planned for me. Again good sirs I apologize."

Ragnok replied, "Friend Harry if I were in your position I would have been hard pressed not to take his head and I am at least 225 years older than you. Your apology to this council is accepted in the spirit it was given. Sharpaxe please remove the garbage from our presence." Sharpaxe smiled and saluted Ragnok the turned and did the same to Harry.

Ragnok then turned to the audience stating, "We goblins do not normally worry with the problems of you wizards. However, let it be known that I am Lord Potter and his fiancées magical guardian. As such, I will not tolerate interference in his life. You reporters will have no problem with me if you write the truth. However, if you write lies or half-truths you will face justice in this room. Now there have been several books written about my ward that are passed off as truth instead of the fiction that they are. Lord Potter has not received one Knut of royalty for the use of his name. The authors and publishers have 30 days to rectify that situation and mark those books as the fiction that they are."

Ragnok winked at Harry, "Lord Potter has entered into three marriage contracts. Miss Luna Lovegood will become Lady Luna Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. Miss Daphne Greengrass will become Lady Daphne Black-Potter-Peverell. Miss Astoria Greengrass will become Lady Astoria Potter-Slytherin. Lord Potter says that three wives, two sets of in-laws, and a godmother and her husband provide enough love and that he is off the market." Seeing Harry's face caused not only Ragnok to chuckle but also most of the Council members to join him.

Amelia Bones was made Minister for Magic and Augusta became Chief Witch of the Wizengamot. Harry fought to keep a straight face when Ragnok, Hawkclaw, and Sharpaxe took their seats as proxy holders for Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Peverell. Not one pureblood bigot had the guts to challenge their right to sit the seats. It was near the end of the session that Ragnok brought up the fact that Merlin's laws required representation of all magicals that spoke and understood the English language. He pointed out that it was that way until the mid-sixteen hundreds when the pureblood movement first raised its head.

**Vacation**

They spent two weeks on Maui relaxing by swimming, fishing, learning to play golf, and sightseeing. They made one day trips to the other islands and enjoyed whale watching. The visit to the Iao Needle bordered on being creepy. It was beautiful but had the feeling of death so they didn't spend much time there.

On Oahu they checked out the Polynesian Village and enjoyed the show that evening. Earlier that morning the wizards got educated on the power of muggles while visiting the Arizona Memorial and watching some short films. Harry reminded them that it happened almost fifty years ago.

They all swore they could feel the magic at Kilauea and didn't doubt the stories of Pele. Luna wanted to come back and make a sacrifice to Pele and as was usual she got her way. They thought Kauai had beautiful scenery but not much else appealed to them. The teens heard Elvis and liked his music but couldn't figure out how to dance to it. They succeeded in the goal of relaxing and getting to know each other better. It was the first time the children and the adults spent a lot of time together. During training, they were either too tired or too busy to spend time with the adults.

They managed to do some shopping in both muggle and magical shopping centers. They found some beautiful wands in Honolulu that matched them almost perfectly. Their attitude was that one couldn't have too many wands and the adults agreed.

Too soon it was time to split up, with the Longbottoms, Abbotts, and Bones going to look for special plants in South America. Adrian and Sarah needed to go back to London and the Lovegoods, Harry and his girls wanted to see Australia. Harry didn't care how long it took, this was his first trip anywhere and he couldn't see enough fast enough to satisfy him. Harry had received one letter from Hermione with a kinda sorta apology so he accepted it in the same vein and that was it. He put her in the same place that he put other bigots.

They left Maui and arrived in Sydney Australia. Harry was confused by Sydney being 21 hours ahead of Lahaina Maui in time.

"Where's the sense in leaving Maui at 1000h on Tuesday and arriving here in less than five minutes but its 0705h Wednesday?" Harry asked.

Xeno explained about the International Date Line and that it was 12 hours in time ahead of London because time was based on the rotation the earth taking 24 hours. Since the earth was essentially a ball different places were a different times because a new day started at the date line.

"So Sydney gets sunlight 21 hours before Maui," Harry affirmed. "That makes sense in a strange sort of way."

They took a pepper up potion, and then went shopping after getting directions to the magical shopping center. They spent three days acclimating to the time difference and sightseeing in Sydney. They spent another two days Outback mostly around Ayers Rock since it felt of different magic. They decided to move on to Brisbane, which would be their last stop.

The concierge suggested some places to visit and said the fishing was better than usual at the reef. They were eating dinner after a day of fishing the Great Barrier Reef. The group was tired after cleaning their catch and giving it to an Orphanage. They found what looked like a nice restaurant near their hotel and stopped to eat.

They had just finished desert when they heard a voice that went through Harry say, "Harry is that you and Luna?"

He looked up and saw Dan, Emma, and Hermione, "Hi Dan, Emma, Hermione, how are you liking it here?"

Dan replied, "We love it. It's a lot different and more laid back than Great Britain."

Harry stood and shook Dan's hand, "I'm glad you're happy here. We're working our way back to London from Maui and by the time we get there it will be nearly time to start school."

Dan and Emma tried talking them into coming to their house for a drink and news from Great Britain. Xeno suggested the hotel since it was closer and they had two connected suites on the top floor.

In the kiddie suite, as Xeno dubbed it, Harry introduced Luna, Daphne, and Astoria has his fiancées. Hermione still couldn't keep her distain from showing which pissed Harry off.

"You know Hermione the look you just gave us could get you killed in Great Britain." Harry commented in a cold voice.

"You really don't like me do you Harry?" She almost hissed.

"Hermione, I don't dislike you. I have no feelings for you whatsoever and haven't thought of you once since I replied to your note. I simply filed you with the other bigots I know." Harry explained in a cold voice. "While you're not a blood purist type bigot, your bigotry is worse. You dislike anything and anyone that has a view different from how you see the world should be. You're due to start schooling in your first year and we will take our OWLs next May, and get married shortly after that."

Harry paused, trying to maintain his cool, "You could have had nearly three years of training with private tutors who are the best in their field. We will attend Hogwarts only because of me being Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Black-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Slytherin. Susan Bones will become Lady Longbottom-Hufflepuff so the heirs of the founders are united in friendship for the first time in nearly a millennium. By December of 1992, we will have our NEWTs and possibly a Mastery in the field of our choice. If we don't earn a Mastery by then, we will be working on one or two the next year. I will raise the House of Black to the glory it sought in the wrong way. Tell us Hermione what will you be doing?"

Hermione sputtered, "I've seen the course plans, and that's not possible."

Luna giggled and Harry frowned at her so she stuck her tongue out at him. "That is true if you stick to a structured environment where they teach to the lowest level. It's not true if you pay for the best instructors and push yourself and them. Tell me Missy how much wandless magic are you doing? We four, Nev, Sue, and Hannah Abbott have been doing it for nearly three years."

"Astoria is the youngest, and at the same level as the rest of us. We can pop, apparate, and shift for traveling. That's what your bigoted attitude cost you who proclaims herself to be a bookworm. Take your blinders off and keep your narrow minded attitude to yourself and you'll do better Missy. Now I believe its Tori's and Luna's turn to sleep next to my warm body tonight. I'm tired, pissed, ready to go home, and ready for bed. Good night to all, and you as well cousin."

Luna called back to Daph, "Come on girl its time to get naked." Daph was off to the bedroom like a shot.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth several time before saying, "I am not a bigot."

Everyone in both suites heard Harry disagree, "A bigot is defined as, and I quote, a person who is obstinately or intolerantly devoted to his or her own opinions and prejudices, end quote. Hell it may even have your picture to the side of the definition Missy."

Hermione looked like she had been slapped. What do you say to someone who is right and knows it?

Emma broke the silence, "Maybe, just maybe, one of these days you'll listen to your Dad and me, Hermione. I would have thought you might wake up when your Merlin score came back and it was 38. That's a hell of a drop from 257 that you measured ten months ago. Harry and his ladies along with Neville, Susan, Hannah Abbott all measure in the upper four hundreds according to Xeno, and that's without a wand."

Dan suggested that it was time for them to go home as they had about a 25 mile drive. Xeno and Maya told them good night. When the Grangers left they let the kids know that, and they checked out of the hotel. They went to the local Gringotts and took a cart ride. The group got out of the cart in Gringotts London. They left Brisbane at 2148h and arrived in London at 1152h. Harry thought that a four minute cart ride was fun especially when covered in squealing girls. Hell they even got to see Dumbledore, Malfoy, Fudge, Crouch, Umbitch, and Snape shoveling dragon shit.

Ragnok met them in the head's cart area and had their Hogwarts letters and book lists. Ragnok handed Harry a ring with a snake on it. When he put it on he complained about the damn thing biting him, but at least it didn't knock him out. Ragnok also gave them each a debit card they were testing in Great Britain. They knew it worked, but wanted to know if it would be accepted.

Luna looked at the book list and couldn't quit giggling, "Harry love from the looks of this all we need is a wand that's registered with the Ministry."

Harry sniggered, "I doubt Hogwarts is ready for us loves."

They entered Ollivander's and there was only one chair so Harry sat down with Luna on his right leg and Daph on his left. Ollivander saw Astoria and started to say she was too young when she handed him her letter.

While Ollivander had his back turned, Tori closed her eyes and held her right hand up then summoned a wand. She said, "I think this one will be fine." She waved it and got a lot of sparks so she pointed it at Harry and levitated him and the girls then sat them back down.

Daph did the same thing and Luna wanted to go last. Harry rolled his eyes but she winked and pooched out her lips so she got her way again. When Ollivander saw Harry he headed back to pick up some wands and one just missed his head. He turned in time to see Harry wave it and say, "It'll do for now. Remember Luna we could be swimming in the pool, sans clothes since everyone is at work."

Luna was up in an instant and called her wand as Ollivander shook his head in wonder. She removed it from the box and waved it. She was unimpressed but said, "It ok Harry, for now at least. Now pay the man so we can go get naked."

Ollivander didn't take debit cards yet so Harry used the Potter ring on the bill, which disappeared. They waved at the old man and were gone before he could say anything.

They entered the bank and Daphne whispered, "That's Nott, a Death Eater, and his son Theodore."

Theodore yelled, "Hey Greengrass come over here away from the half-blood son of a mudblood bitch…"

Harry shifted to Nott and buried his left fist in the boys gut. Nott doubled over, and Harry hit him with a right cross to the jaw and several people heard it pop. Nott was out like a light. Harry lifted him and slapped him twice before Nott Senior could turn around. When he did he started for his wand and found himself a spear point. Harry continue slapping Theodore's face until he came around then Harry dropped him and put his right foot on Theodore's neck. A guard placed a spear at Theodore's chin and Harry backed away.

"Listen closely Nott Senior and Junior. The heir to the Minor House of Nott just insulted the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Peverell and the Houses demand satisfaction. Therefore, we demand all of the Minor House of Nott's possessions, plus 15,000₲ per named house or 75,000₲ total. As I, Harry James Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Peverell say so shall it be." Everyone in the lobby saw the magic flare around Harry indicating the oath's acceptance by magic.

Harry turned to the teller and asked, "Senior Teller Sharpeye, does the Minor House of Nott have the 75,000₲?"

Sharpeye said, "No my Lord Potter they do not."

Harry voice turned cold, "Senior Teller Sharpeye, please place what little they have in the Peverell vault and the family can work off the debt incurred in Gringotts dragon pens. Then please have their junk sold, less any goblin made items, which are to be returned to their owner. Their possessions have no meaning to me. I assume the normal loan interest rates will apply on the balance they owe and they can work that off as well."

The teller said, "Yes friend Potter they will."

"Thank you," Harry replied to the Goblin, then turned to Nott, "Now listen slaves, and listen well. My mother was Lily Potter-Ravenclaw a pure blood witch. Even as a minor house, Nott you should know the penalty for insulting a Most Ancient and Noble House or someone under their protection. Lady Greengrass will become Lady Daphne Black-Potter-Peverell as she is currently my fiancée. You're damn lucky I didn't let her loose on you or she would have taken your bits."

Harry reached down and took Theodore Nott's wand, then took his fathers and snapped both of them.

Harry looked at the guard and winked, "Sharpaxe please remove the trash from the lobby it's not good for business. I do apologize for leaving the rubbish on the floor."

"That's not a problem Friend Potter-Black-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Peverell it seems some fools never learn until it's too late." Sharpaxe replied, and turned to the girls and said, "Good afternoon ladies, have a nice day."

"And you as well Sharpaxe." They chimed as one.

Harry and his ladies left the lobby for the VIP floo area where they saw Ragnok.

"Nice take down on the Death Eater spawn young Harry. If we keep getting Death Eaters and their spawn, we'll have workers for the mines soon. At least they will have found something they can do." Ragnok joked. "I thought you would be at Ollivander's longer."

"We didn't wait on the old man to waste our time. As we were taught we simply reached out with our magic and found the most compatible magic to ours." Harry replied.

"I bet he didn't like that at all. He thinks his way is part of the charm of coming into the alley the first time. He could probably pick five wands for you to test, and one would be right while the other four would be close to a fit." Ragnok explained.

They chatted with Ragnok a bit more, then the four Potters as they thought of themselves popped home. As luck would have it, the Lovegood and Greengrass adults were home so Luna didn't get to go naked until bedtime. Xeno did get a good story for the Quibbler though. Adrian and Xeno roared in laughter at their treatment of Ollivander but Maya was less impressed since he was her uncle.

Harry tried to alleviate a coming storm by expressing his opinion and reason for it. "Come on Mum Maya, it's a ratty old place he wants to keep us in because he's lonely. You saw the wand shops in Hawaii, Sydney, and Brisbane and they were neat, clean, and the wandmakers acted like the professionals they are. Give him a break and show him pictures of the other shops."

"But it has been there since 382 and maintained its charm," Maya tried half heartily to get Harry to see her point.

"Mummy it may have been charming 1600 years ago but now it's just dingy and dirty and not customer friendly at all. Can you imagine muggle parents standing around while their son or daughter spends an hour or two to do a five minute job? If Uncle Garrick is lonely, he can visit Mr. and Mrs. Fortescue and have an ice cream with one of them." Luna suggested. While she loved her great uncle, he was a pain in the ass when it came time to select a wand.

"Ok I'll agree, Harry what kind of wand did you end up with?" Maya asked out of curiosity.

"A wand that is ok and works alright, and its wood. It's a tool that isn't anything special, it works but my other four or five work better. I'll use it in class like a good little boy and leave it in my second slot on my holster otherwise. Oh I almost forgot I moved the tracking charm to some half-giant that was in the alley. Although I didn't see his face, I suspect it was Hagrid," Harry replied.

Xeno and Adrian perked up and Xeno said, "Tracking charm?"

"Yes, all the wands had tracking charms on them. But they're on someone else now. I think Luna move hers to some fat, red headed, woman with a tribe of red headed boys and a girl. Daph and Tori moved theirs to twin red heads with the fat woman." Maya looked at Xeno and the both started laughing. They would stop laughing until one looked at the other then they would start again.

Luna explained, "Harry those were the Weasleys, and Mrs. Weasley isn't fat she's plump. Boys get fat women get plump…"

"Wait a minute, there is a difference between plump and fat. If you're twenty pounds overweight, you may be plump. But if you're fifty pounds overweight, or can't see your shoes, you're fat, and it don't matter if you're a woman or a man. Fat is fat." Harry explained to his fiancé and got a smack on his arm.

Daphne interrupted what could turn into an argument over semantics. "Luna, Harry is right, Molly Weasley is fat. Harry, Luna is right you do not call a woman fat with other women in hearing range. Now I'm going to take a nice long bath in the hot tub and I would like company."

The other three followed Daphne like ducklings follow their mother. The rest of the summer went by working out, practicing magic and relaxing. They did spend two weeks of 96-hour time compression days with Nymphadora joining them for training. During that time Harry and Nymmie compromised on names. He would be Harry and she would accept being called Dora. Part of that time was spent reading the Hogwarts Charter, and book written by the Marauders titled '133 Things That the Professors Don't Want You To Know About Hogwarts.' Dora found out that while she was ahead in some things the young set was ahead in many more that was practical.

Dora got Harry started on managing his Metamorph abilities and he started her on hand-to-hand fighting. One evening while relaxing Dora asked why Harry didn't like Remus Lupin.

A frustrated Harry tried to explain his position. "Come on Dora did you listen to him at all during Padfoot's funeral? It wasn't about Sirius. It was about him being a werewolf, and how hard it is. We met him later, and it was the same woe is me the poor werewolf Hippogryph shit. Yes, Dumbledore gave him a break by letting him attend Hogwarts. But Dad, Sirius, and even the rat helped him more than the old goat. I'll match my eight years with the Dursley to his life, and we'll see who had it harder. The difference is that I've put that behind me."

Harry closed his eyes and continued. "Luna was my first friend, and her parents were the first adults that I trusted. I've added to that, and I am a different person than I was a calendar year ago. Without Luna and later Daphne and Astoria, I may have chucked the rings removed some galleons and moved into the muggle world. Believe me Dora those thoughts crossed my mind more than once. I had perfectly logical excuses because I was ten. Lupin is over thirty. What is his excuse? I believe it's time for him to man up or get out."

Harry's venom shocked Dora. "Harry, I sit here knowing that you're supposed to be eleven and also know you're closer to fourteen yet you talk like most forty year olds. Shit you already do magic I never will without more time and work." She giggled before continuing, "I suspect Hogwarts is in for a wild ride with you lot at the controls. McGonagall won't know what hit her."

Harry laughed while saying, "Well Dora put your seatbelt on and tighten it because the Marauders II are coming to Hogwarts and there is seven not four to raise hell."

Coming soon to a theater near you: **Hogwarts**.


	8. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**Continued From: 'The Year before Hogwarts'**

**Hogwarts**

**The Hogwarts Express**

Harry and his girls were sitting in be in their lotus positions and naked as the day they were born. They were centering themselves for the day that was coming and none of them really wanted. Harry's mind drifted to his last talk with Ragnok.

_Flashback_

_Harry entered Ragnok's office alone while his ladies were shopping in London with Sarah._

"_Sit Harry, I have good news. Quirrell tried to steal the stone from vault 713. We hit him with a stunner and then entered both his and Voldemort's minds. Tom made five horcruxes, the diary, ring, locket, cup, and a diadem. We have them all but the diadem, and it's at Hogwarts in a room of hidden things the elves call the come and go room. I'll send Dippy after it tonight and let you know when it's destroyed."_

"_The stone Quirrell got was the first Fleming made, and it makes a slow-acting poison. Fortunately, Perenelle saw its color was wrong, and they tested it before drinking. We put a compulsion charm on it, so he will take the Elixir every other day thinking it will help him get over feeling weak."_

"_We checked his dark mark and found that he uses it not only to call or punish his Death Eaters but also draws on their magic. If we kill him slow enough he'll kill his Death Eaters for us by drawing on their magic to save himself." Ragnok laughed at the thought of how easy it would be to take the Death Eaters down._

_Harry growled, "Ragnok, what is the possibility that Dumbledore knew this and didn't want all the pureblood assholes to die?"_

"_We never knew before now so it was never asked. Rest assured Harry it will be asked during our next interview. You're ready for Hogwarts right?" Ragnok asked._

_Harry retorted, "Yes little father and the age check spell is Expertus Aevum. Our owl testing has been confirmed for the week of 16 December. The girls want the wedding on 31 December as a triple wedding. Luna pretends that I'll be able to remember our anniversary that way and the other two agree. Don't be surprised if Neville, Susan, and Hannah are married with us."_

_Ragnok asked, "What about your training?"_

_Harry smiled and explained, "We'll do the 96 hour compression and train during the compressed time the week of the 15th through 5 January. The last week of break we'll train all 120 hours per day for six days. That will give us four real months of training and age us that much. Normal schooling is only six hours per day and we get four times that. Plus we do it seven days a week not five. That means in a week they get 30 hours of training or five days and we get almost six times that including weekends. Our time doesn't count the real days since we may not be learning anything in class. We'll cut back once Voldemort is gone and we have our NEWTs."_

_Ragnok laughed and concurred. "You know they will mess their drawers when they find out how old you are. Fortunately, time compression is legal for those who can afford it or it has been grandfathered in as Family Magic. Like everything else it has been abused by some idiots."_

_Ragnok performed an age check and Harry was 14 years, 6 months, and 8 days old. When Luna and the others arrived, Harry was wearing the Head of House rings for all of his families. His ladies engagement rings changed to indicate they were engaged to a Head of House instead of an heir. The rings had been charmed to show others as heir rings when made visible. Not that it mattered to them, but now they had full access to all of their vaults and there was no spending limit._

_End Flashback_

After their shower, they met Nev, his ladies, and all the parents for breakfast. Xeno, Adrian, and Frank thought what Harry had planned was a good prank. Their wives weren't so sure, and had argued against it saying it was dangerous. Harry had reminded them that Hogwarts would protect the heirs and their family.

After breakfast, they relaxed with their family as it was now considered one big family. Augusta was Gran to all the youngsters. Amelia was Aunt Amy and the other witches were called Mum Maya, Mum Sarah, Mum Alice, or Mum Ellen. Their own children simply called them Mum. The men were all Dad like their wives were called Mum. Neville was Harry's brother while Susan and Hannah were sisters, and the reverse worked for Neville. Some might think it odd, but it worked for them. Even the adults called Bing "Little Mother."

The Marauders II had spent days coming up with names and settled on Star Wars characters. Harry picked Skywalker, Neville was Solo, Luna picked Amidala, Daphne was Leia, Astoria picked Organa, Susan was Padme, and Hannah picked Tano while Dora was known as Siri-Tachi. After watching Sharpaxe in a sword fight, they reserved Yoda for him. Harry showed Sharpaxe a memory of Yoda's sword fighting and told him his nickname. Sharpaxe laughed and agreed then asked what Ragnok was called and was told Obi-Wan.

The goodbye hugs and kisses started at 1000h and at 1017h, the Marauders II popped onto platform 9 3/4. After riding on high-speed trains the Hogwarts Express wasn't at all impressive to them. They entered the last carriage, and the girls expanded the compartment and made two loos while Neville and Harry put up the wards. The only visitor they expected or wanted was Dora. One of the wards Harry installed let them listen to what was being said in the four compartments and hall in front of them. Another ward let them look out, but no one could look in.

If someone like Mad Eye Moody were to check the Marauders II they would find six wands on each of them. They had their Ollivander wand and a spare on their right forearm. Their left forearm had two more. Depending if they wore robes or not they would have two more on their stomach or right thigh. Their wands, holsters, and belts were disillusioned using elf magic. The wands would be visible when they were in their hands. Their real surprise was that they did most things wandlessly except for fine Transfiguration or Conjuration and Wards.

Harry told the girls, "You lot did a great job on the cabin. I like the reclining seats it's a nice touch that I wouldn't have thought of. I like the fact the seats are arranged so we can see each other. Ok does anyone have any business or issues?"

"Banishing robes may cause a problem as some people don't wear anything under them," Hannah advised.

"As long as they're sitting down it shouldn't be a problem if the girls are wearing a bra. It begins when the food appears and dissipates when the desert is cleared. It only takes robes, and its school wide, including the staff," Harry defended their decision from a week ago.

Luna interjected, "It also will teach everyone it's smart to wear something that's not embarrassing under your robes." The others nodded in agreement, including Hannah.

"Luna, who's the red headed git that can't read?" Harry asked.

Luna looked up at the door and giggled, "Ronald Weasley, soon to be your best mate according to him and his Mum."

Harry wandlessly cast a shocking charm, and they heard Ron's yell and saw him shaking his hand. "Bloody Hell I got shocked."

They heard Dora ask, "Hey twerp, are you an invited guest to that compartment? Or is it you can't read, yes that must be it. See I-N-V-I-T-E-D G-U-E-S-T-S O-N-L-Y means invited guests only. That means if you don't have an invitation you can't enter."

They quickly figured Ronald Weasley was dense when he replied, "But I'm looking for Harry Potter, and he's not in any of the other compartments, so he must be here. I'm going to be his best friend."

Dora bent over laughing, when she straightened up she looked at Ron and laughed again. "Listen up twerp. First Lord Potter or Lord Black believes in the old forms as a head of five or six Most Ancient Noble Houses. So if you do meet him, I suggest you call him Lord Potter less he considers anything else an insult. Let's see Dumbledore insulted him, and he's shoveling shit now the same goes for Snape, Malfoy, Fudge, and Umbitch. Then recently it was Nott Senior, and Theodore Nott, that are now shoveling shit. Oh yes, every one of them lost their fortunes to Lord Potter or in my case, Lord Black since he heads the Most Ancient Noble House of Black. So shove off little boy and go find you a seat."

Dora walked through the wards, and Ron tried to follow her. He got blasted back and knocked out. Luna got tickled and almost peed her jeans before making it to the loo. She was unzipping them as she ran for it. Harry watched her run and thought how his ladies had grown up. Not only were they beautiful, they had figures to die for. While Susan was the bustiest of the group, Luna, Daph, and Tori had nice busts, a slim waist, and flaring hips. Tori spent extra time in compressed time to catch up with the others. She wanted to get married at the same time as Luna and Daphne, and not have to wait another year.

When they quit laughing Dora sniggered, "That boy is a lot thicker than the older five. Bill's the oldest and curse breaker for Gringotts. Charlie is next and was a great seeker but works with dragons now. Percy is a stuck-up little prig that has the rule book shoved up his ass. The twins Fred and George think they're the next Marauders and border on bullies but mostly toward the bigots. You'll get to hear Molly when she sends them a howler. God that woman is loud. Arthur is nice, honest, but has no ambition. It's almost like he's confounded all the time.

"Could he be under a potion," Harry mused.

"I can't reject the idea Skywalker. It's rumored that Molly used a mild love potion to get him 'interested' in her." Dora reported.

"Siri-Tachi, I can't say I like what I'm hearing about that family and won't put up with any shit from them." Harry replied.

Neville laughed, which was picked up by the others. Nev stammered, "Skywalker you don't put up with shit from anyone. Tell it like it is brother.""

"Will do Solo. I still think it should be Han Solo," Harry replied with a smile.

"That would make the Star Wars connection to obvious," Neville defended.

They watched Ron get up and leave. Luna returned and watched him go and offered bets as to how long and who he would come back with. They always bet one Knut on everything. Harry said the head boy or girl, and they made him choose so he said the head boy. Luna picked the seventh year Gryffindor prefect and Daph said the twin Weasleys. Dora picked Percy, Neville said the sixth year Gryffindor prefect. Susan thought it would be the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, while Hannah said he would choose the biggest boy in Gryffindor.

Harry won as the Head Boy showed up. The guy had some smarts and asked, "Lord Potter are you in there?"

Harry said in a cold voice, "Yes, but I'm busy with Lords Black, Slytherin, Peverell, Longbottom and Ladies Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peverell, Hufflepuff and Longbottom. The little git with you can't read apparently. Lady Black-Tonks told him to go find a seat that this cabin was full, so he can't hear either. Of course, it could be that he's dense. Can I help you with anything else Head Boy?"

"No, My Lord, thank you. I'll see that this little shit gets detention. His Head of House will be pissed to start off in the negative before desert is over." The Head Boy replied, and they left.

"I think I'll ask Alfred to put the git in Slytherin since the rest of the reds have been in Gryffindor." Harry mused while rubbing his chin and smirking.

Harry then popped away. Luna sighed, "Oh. This can't be good."

A few seconds later they hear, "This is Lord Potter-Black-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Peverell speaking. It has come to my attention that there is at least one pureblood that doesn't know the old forms. This means that some first-generation students may also not know those forms, so I will educate you. The head of a Most Ancient Noble House is the highest rank in the wizard world. Most are Barons, with a few Earls but only one Duke. That is Harry Duke of Pottershire. Now I will wave the normal form of greeting me each day by calling me Your Grace unless you piss me off. Lord Potter or Lord Black will do nicely. The next lower ranking is the heir of a Most Ancient Noble House they are called Lord or Lady. Following the heirs are the scions which are members of the Most Ancient Noble House's family. Then you have Old Noble Houses, Noble Houses, Ancient Houses, Old Houses, and Minor Houses." Harry paused.

"It's been reported that I penalized the Nott family because the Heir of the Minor House of Nott insulted me. This is true, Theodore Nott, his father, and the other members are working off their debt to me. I stripped them of their possessions plus 75,000₲ in fines. When they couldn't pay the entire family became my slaves. I put their asses to work in Gringotts shoveling dragon shit alongside of Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy, and others who insulted or otherwise offended me or someone under my protection."

"The following students are either my fiancées, members of one of my houses, or an allied house under my protection. Lady Luna Gryffindor-Lovegood my fiancée, Lady Daphne Peverell-Greengrass my fiancée, Lady Astoria Slytherin-Greengrass my fiancée, Lord Neville Longbottom my brother, his fiancé Lady Susan Bones-Hufflepuff my sister, and his fiancé Lady Hannah Abbott my sister. Last but by no mean least is Lady Dora Black-Tonks my cousin, she considers calling her by her true first name an insult and so do I."

"Insult one of them, and you have insulted me. The result will be swift and not to you or your family's liking. As Head of House, my number-one priority is the protection of its members and allies. That is a duty I take very seriously. Ah yes I almost forgot my guardian is Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation, and I call him little father. Fuck with us and you'll find yourself in front of the Goblin High Council facing their justice. And red, a sign that says invited guests only means that you need a fucking invitation to enter."

"Keep in mind people I'm living by the rules that some of the purebloods pushed through the Wizengamot. By the way, you Ravens may want to know that the last heir to Rowena was my mother. Unfortunately, she was adopted by muggles and was killed before she could get an heir test. She went through seven years being called a mudblood by pureblood bigots. If you think I'll stand for hearing anyone using that word we will see how you like shoveling dragon shit for 25 to 50 years."

Harry popped back into the cabin. "Does anyone want to bet I just wasted my time on many of the bigots?"

They shook their heads no but Luna opined, "I'll bet McGonagall will want to talk to you about your colorful language."

"Whoa Amidala, I was just channeling you love," Harry retorted but with a smirk.

The rest of the train ride went without interruption. Sirius through the Black ring kept feeding Harry information about Hogwarts. When they stopped at Hogsmeade, they popped to the lake to get the perfect view of Hogwarts. When they heard Hagrid coming, they popped to the entry courtyard. When Hagrid brought the other first years, they joined the back of the group.

Hagrid knocked on the large door and a small Professor opened them. Hagrid said, "Here are the first years Professor Flitwick except for Harry Potter and six other I couldn't find."

"Yo big guy, it is Lord Potter or Lord Black. Actually, it's Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Peverell but that's a mouthful, only my friends call me Harry in informal situations. Please tell me that I don't have to go over the old forms with the staff, and I could have saved all of that time on the train." Harry stated formally.

"Lord Potter hush, I'm getting hungry," Luna sniggered.

"Yes dear, sorry love, it won't happen again beloved," Harry replied with a smile and a hug.

"Lord Potter, Headmistress McGonagall would like to see you after the feast," Flitwick stated.

Harry responded with, "Yes sir, if we decide to stay here of course, so far I must admit my disappointment in the facility."

"But you must stay," Hagrid mumbled.

Harry disagreed, "Actually the only two things I must do is die and pay taxes to the crown, home schooling is always an option. My guardian, Chief Ragnok, left the decision to attend here up to me," Harry retorted. "Now I'm sure the others are getting as cold and hungry as I am. What was it Clint Eastwood said in Heartbreak Ridge love?"

"This is a cluster fuck I think is what you mean love," Luna, Daphne, and Astoria said as one.

"An apt description if ever heard one," Harry agreed.

They could see Flitwick close his eyes and mentally count for several seconds then he told them to follow him. Of course, by then the students and staff in the Great Hall were getting antsy wondering what was going on and why the first years were late. He got them lined up and led into the Great Hall. Apparently, someone else brought out the hat. McGonagall took one look at Filius and knew she would end up with a headache.

Alfred went through his song describing the houses while the Marauders II looked around not paying attention.

Harry heard, "Lord Potter."

"What can I do for you Sir Alfred?" Harry asked shocking everyone.

"You can bring that crowd of misfits and come get yourselves sorted."

"Al, Sal says to be nice and Rowena says you need a bath. I'll put you on after I check for fleas and lice, and you can put us in the same house." Harry responded and walked to the stool, picked up the hat and looked it over then put it on.

_Was that necessary you little shit?_

_Be nice Alfred or I will have the head elf give you a bath._

_Ok Lord Gryffindor where do you want to go?_

_Hufflepuff but put Weasley in Slytherin and even Sal agrees._

_I know dumb ass. By the by, McGonagall is pissed at you already._

_Well, I'll try to play nice Al, but you might want to remind her just who owns this dump. It looks as if it hasn't had a good cleaning in the last four or five hundred years. You may want to come back and watch the fireworks._

_I'll have the flaming turkey or maybe the head elf Ralph bring me back, he likes a laugh now and then._

**Best be HUFFLEPUFF for Lord Potter, Lady Gryffindor-Lovegood, Lady Slytherin-Greengrass, Lady Peverell-Greengrass, Lord Longbottom, Lady Hufflepuff-Bones, and Lady Abbott. They will be quartered in the Hufflepuff quarters for Earls or Barons.**

They sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table with the Potters on one side and Longbottoms on the other. Harry smiled at McGonagall who was already rubbing her forehead. Flitwick had been so frustrated that he hadn't chastised them for wearing muggle clothes. Harry had a light sweatshirt on that said "I Hate Bigots" over a Death Eater mask dripping blood from its eyes. Luna's shirt said, "I Sleep with Lord Potter." Daphne's said I sleep with Lord Peverell, Astoria's read I sleep with Lord Black.

Neville's sweatshirt read, "The Wicked Witch is Dead." Susan's said, "I believe the only good Death Eater is a dead one." Hannah's said, "Take no prisoners kill the bastards and you don't have to feed them."

Harry looked at Quirrell and slid Dumbledore's old wand into his left hand. He locked eyes with Quirrell and thought _**redimio phasmatis~**_ (bind spirit). Voldemort's soul piece was now bound to Quirrell's body, which was dying.

They heard the hat yell "SLYTHERIN." Then they heard "Noooo," THUMP they looked and Weasley was passed out next to the stool. Harry nodded to Alfred silently thanking him. Flitwick brought Ron around and sent him to the Slytherin table.

When the food appeared, all the robes disappeared. Hannah was right, some students that ended up in bras and panties, or skivvies, but no one was naked. Those wearing clothes under their robes were now dressed like the Marauders IIs. They heard BOOM and looked up. They saw the ceiling scroll the following:

_**The Original Marauders**_

_**Prongs and Padfoot**_

_**Proudly Present**_

_**The Marauders II**_

_**Skywalker,**_

_**Solo,**_

_**Amidala,**_

_**Leia,**_

_**Organa,**_

_**Padme,**_

_**Tano,**_

_**and**_

_**Siri-Tachi**_

_**May the new rebels**_

_**strike terror in those**_

_**who would oppress others. **_

_**They are the new defenders!**_

BOOM the words cleared and the ceiling returned to normal. McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout looked at the Weasleys twins who were sitting in shock with their mouths hanging open. They weren't alone in that, the Marauders heard some of the students notice the Star Wars Character's names on the list and the reference to rebels.

Minerva McGonagall looked with a frown as the new Puffs waved their wands over their food. They looked at each other and nodded then ate a small amount.

McGonagall stood and asked, "Lord Potter is there something wrong with your food?"

Harry explained, "No Ma'am but looking around at this dingy dump we thought we had better a check. Some of us have been to dives in the Outback of Australia that looks like a five-star restaurant compared to this dump. I mean it looks like it hasn't been cleaned in five hundred years or more. Since I read that Hogwarts has the largest number of elves in the world, the condition of this pigpen surprised us. Oh and Ma'am you have me at a disadvantage you know my name, but honestly, I have no idea who you are."

Harry heard several students gasp. However, he kept his eyes on McGonagall while the others kept theirs on Quirrell.

"Lord Potter, I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts." She stated the venom in her voice plain as day.

"I see there seems to be a slight misunderstanding. Hey Al, are you up there?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes Lord Gryffindor I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Harry got a gleam in his eye that the others recognized and Neville shuddered. "Let's see that makes me Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Black-Peverell, and Lady Susan is the heir of Hufflepuff. My goodness Sue, the heirs of the founders are united in friendship for the first time in a millennium. Yipee! We own this dump. What do you think? Should we close the school and re-open as a non-magical tourist attraction? We could make a killing at £5 per head. A bit of talcum powder on the ghosts and the people will be lined up to Aberdeen."

"Lord Potter you can't be serious," McGonagall almost yelled.

"No I'm not, that was my godfather. You know the one that your former boss put in Azkaban without a trial! Sword of Gryffindor come to your master!" Harry retorted and held his right hand high above his head as the sword appeared in it.

He looked at Sue who nodded. "I, Harry James Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Slytherin, and with the agreement of Lady Hufflepuff do claim ownership of my castle known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As I say so shall it be." Harry then touched the sword to the floor and the castle shuddered.

Harry looked McGonagall in the eyes and said, "Madam, do you think you can tell the head of six Most Ancient Noble Houses what he can or cannot do with his property?"

McGonagall sputtered, "But this can't be. You're eleven and can't claim your titles until the age of fourteen."

Harry smiled and responded to her statement. "Well madam that would be correct if I was, in fact, eleven. Perhaps I could impose on Madam Pomfrey to perform an age check on the six of us."

Poppy came to the table, and they stepped to her one at a time. The youngest was 14 years three months and the oldest 14 years eight months. Harry swung the sword at Quirrell, and he went stiff, then two wands came at Harry. He caught one and Neville caught the other.

Harry pointed the wand he was holding and said, "Yew, thirteen and one-half inches, Phoenix feather core from Fawkes, sold to one Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort. I'm sure the Ravens can work out the anagram, to 'I am Lord Voldemort.' Luna dear, please remove and banish the turban that stinks of garlic, then turn Tommy Boy around so we can see him."

While Luna did as Harry asked while he continued talking. "Tom is the son of Merope Gaunt and Tomas Riddle a muggle squire from Little Hangleton. Merope was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin through Cadmus Peverell. She used a love potion on Tom Senior, and got pregnant. She quit feeding him the potion and Tom did a runner back to mommy not knowing Merope was pregnant. She had Tom in a Muggle Orphanage and died shortly thereafter. Tom had a hard life and was bullied until he discovered he had a power others didn't." Harry paused to let that sink in.

"Once Tommy learned to control his magic, he becomes the bully. When Tommy turned eleven along came this great and powerful wizard… Cough…Cough…and supposed defeater of Grindlewald. Yes, folks none other than Albus Goat Raper Dumbledore. Now Albus has a problem. His star is waning, and he needs a new villain. So rather than tell Tom that he could ask the hat to put him in any house, heirs privilege right Alfred?"

"Yes Lord Gryffindor."

"Tom, a half-blood gets sorted into Slytherin where he's bullied again. It didn't help that his head of house was a pedophile did it Horace Slughorn? Tom had an eidetic or photographic memory, which pretty much means what you read you remember. Tom studied hard fast and often. He knew that hard work, and practice makes you stronger magically. Pretty soon magically Tommy is once again the big kid on the block and starts gathering followers. Notice I didn't say friends, Tom doesn't want friends, don't understand love, all Tom wants is power." Harry paused and saw he had their full attention.

"Tom starts preaching the pureblood bullshit knowing that in order to stay pure they must intermarry and that eventually costs them their magic. Don't get me wrong here I'm a Pureblood and proud of it. But I recognize that I can't marry my first cousin, a second cousin, or a third cousin without the chance of producing one or more squibs. That would mean my family is starting to lose its magic. Instead of the purebloods having more children, they typically have only one. It's not that they don't try. Magic is telling them they married too close to home."

Harry was now ready to shock a bunch of people. "One of the reasons that plural marriages are allowed was to expand a decreasing magical world. Along comes Tom and starts killing off the new blood. He doesn't stop there since he killed as many or more purebloods as first-generation magicals thereby decreasing the gene pool even further. Now to continue about Tom, he finds some rituals in his research that help him increase his power. Of course being one of Horace's butt buddies gave him bribing material on dear old Sluggy."

Harry looked at the shock on the Professors' faces and grinned. "Under Horace, Tom gained power but lost his ability to procreate. Little Weasley that means produce a kid or father a child if you will. Now the lack of being able to get it up in a young male does lead to frustration and erratic magic. No problem, there are other rituals old Sluggy can help with. Of course as a potions master there is help there also. But what do we do with no heir the Slytherin line would end. You see Tom that's not true I'm descended from Sal through Ignotus Peverell."

Harry put Tom in a slow spin. "But Tom didn't know his background like I know mine so Tommy sought immortality. With Sluggy's help and some research he finds another ritual. He now has a way to immortality. However, further research or some thought about the matter would have shown that if what he found was true he wouldn't have been able to find it. Trust me Tom, anyone who could become immortal would not let others find out how. It's only those fools who have failed who would let that information out. That way other fools can join them. And Tom you will join them tonight."

Harry picked up his drink and smelled it then poured it out and called Bing. She appeared with two six-packs of Diet Coke. After taking a sip of his, he continued. "Tom traveled and learned the darkest of magic he could find. Dark magic is dark for a reason. That reason is that it costs you a bit of yourself when you cast certain curses. That bit might be a part of your soul, your life expectancy, or even your mind. I can kill with a levitation charm or the Avada Kedavra curse. I lose nothing with the levitation charm but lose a part of me with the Killing Curse. I can cast a tickling charm long enough that your muscles will cramp to the point your heart stops. But Tommy didn't see it that way. He started gathering more followers whom he called Death Eaters. These idiots are so brave that they wear masks and robes in the muggle world."

Luna handed him his Coke, "Oh while we're at it let's break the Statute of Secrecy. I mean what hell we're only outnumbered over 1,000 to one. Muggles killed millions in World War I and again 20 years later in World War II. The United States killed over 150,000 Japanese with one bomb. One second they were there alive and the next they were dust blowing in the wind. Those bombs are used today to start the new ones that are 600 to 800 times more powerful. Great idea Tom, piss off Her Majesty, so she cuts loose her army. They kill anything that looks like they carry a wand. With instant communications, every country on the face of the earth knows about magicals in a matter of minutes, and we have nowhere to go."

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Anyhow in 1979 Dumbledore interviews Trelawney and it's not going well so she suddenly goes into a trance and spouts a fake prophecy. It goes like this:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

Now Dumbledore's in heaven there is a way to end the war. The problem is no one else heard it. No sweat a little memory modification and a set up situation at his brother's pub with a confunded Death Eater and old Tommy gets part of the prophecy."

Harry took another sip of his Coke and smiled at Luna. "Severus Snape heard the part until the seventh month dies and then got caught eavesdropping on the interview supposedly. The truth is that Albus told his brother the first two lines at the Hogs Head Pub knowing Snape was listening. Snape runs to Tommy and reports like a good little bootlicking puppy. Why proud purebloods think kissing Tommy's ass is good I'll never be able to figure out. Long story short it supposedly names me or Neville. Dumbledore set up my parents and me, and does the same to the Longbottoms."

Harry was winding down. "Tom comes after the half-blood first because my parents chose the secret keeper Dumbledore suggested knowing Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater. Anyway either my parents did something to protect me, or I'm one hell of a powerful wizard, which I am by the by."

Harry heard giggles and saw Luna and other nodding yes. "The curse rebounds and wipes out Tom Marvolo Riddle's body but his spirit flees due to a ritual old Sluggy led him to. Now Tom's back and isn't he pretty. This, ladies and gentlemen, was once a very handsome and charming young man when he wanted to be. He could have been anything he wanted, and would have had money, power, and possibly even been Minister for Magic. Now look at the ugly snake like mess that he's become and pureblood bigots kneel at his feet and kiss the hem of his robes like good little puppies."

Harry seemed to think of something. "Ah yes, Quirrell was sent on a mission by Dumbledore. Quirrell wanted to move from muggle studies to Defense so Albus suggests he go to Albania and get experience. There were some dark things happening there. Well, dear Albus knows Quirrell here is a Death Eater but a very weak one. In Albania, he meets Tom and Tom convinces Quirrell to let Tom possess him. Now this must be done voluntarily, or it won't work. The problem is that the spirit kills its host. Now we need to do something. We hear that Nick Flamel is going on vacation and is storing his stone in Gringotts. Let's just go steal it. I mean we're the most powerful thing since ever. Remember the losing mental capacity I talked about earlier."

Harry sipped his coke again. "Madam Pomfrey would you be a dear and come measure my Merlin index. I have a point to make."

She came and waved her wand, frowned and did it again, "Lord Potter your Merlin index is 763, and you're a Grand Mage."

"Thank you kind lady, would you do the same to Tom. He's bound so he can't harm you, and it shouldn't affect the reading." Harry asked politely.

The healer measured Tom twice and said, "He measures a 220 even, making him a Supreme Sorcerer"

Harry smiled, bowed, and said, "Thank you Ma'am. That Tommy is what hard work, the right kind of hard work will do. For those who don't know the seven of us are all rated as Grand Mages and our power is still growing because we're so young. Now what do we know about our friends at Gringotts. My goodness they're goblins. What is Hogwarts motto, ah yes it's "Don't wake a sleeping dragon?" Well even as a Grand Mage I would rather challenge a Hungarian Horntail than fuck with a Goblin. And trust me, I have a better chance against Sharpaxe than Tom had against the average guard." Harry paused to let that sink in.

"So in his infinite wisdom Tommy trots down to Gringotts vault 713 and manages to steal the stone. I wonder if in what's left of his brain he even considered it was a set up. You see Nick would give up his wife, which believe me he wouldn't, rather than not keep the stone safe himself. So Tom got a prototype stone that not only don't work but the Elixir it makes is a poison. Slow acting and makes you want to drink more Elixir. Twenty guards, including Friend Sharpaxe, the head guard, watched Tom take the stone and run like a rabbit." Harry laughed at the look on Tom's snake face.

"Little father, do you have some presents for Tom and Hogwarts? Alfred please ask the firebird to bring you down here," Harry called out.

Ragnok and Madam Bones entered the Great Hall from the ante chamber.

"I do have some presents young one. Tom here is your diary from your follower Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix Lestranges sends you this cup, but it belongs to Lady Hufflepuff," He handed the cup to Sue.

"Now we have Slytherin locket that belongs to Lord Slytherin along with the ring from Gaunt's hovel that Lord Slytherin is now wearing. Next we have Ravenclaw's diadem that goes to Lord Ravenclaw for his oldest daughter. You see Tom Riddle, there are your trinkets recovered only for their historical value and as heirlooms. Tell him the rest Harry." Ragnok said.

Harry smiled, "Yes little father. Tom the truth is while your method might work once it will not work a second time. Since you broke into Gringotts and are now at Hogwarts, it becomes my decision as to what to do with you. I think Chief Ragnok has a nice warm spot for your body. On our trip to Hawaii, my dear Luna wanted to visit Pele at her home. We had a nice long talk with her and found she's lonely and wants company so Tom, rest well in the arms of Pele. Oh in case you don't know she lives in the volcano the Hawaiians call Kilauea. You, Tom Marvolo Riddle, are the sacrifice we promised her. You, a bottle of good Gin, and a sprig of pepper are all she asked for."

Harry looked at Ragnok, who snapped his fingers and they all watched the ceiling of the Great Hall as Tom, a large bottle of Gin, and a pepper bush fell into a lava filled crater. They could even hear Tom's scream of "Nooooooo" before he hit the lava."

"Thank you little father, I still have some things to sort out. Madam Bones it's always a pleasure to see your beautiful face. Sharpaxe my friend I may need your help and advice later," Harry told the Minister and two goblins.

Harry picked up Alfred and laid the locket down on the table then sat the hat on it. The locket disappeared. The cup and diadem joined the locket. The diary Harry lay on the floor and burned it to ashes that he banished.

Harry tuned toward the entry doors and yelled, "Peeves get your ass in here now."

The poltergeist came through the doors and said, "Yes, My Lord."

He gave Peeves a dirty look and said, "Peeves I want your word that you will not prank first and second-year students. If you break that word, I will shove the Sword of Gryffindor up your ass…"

"Language Harry," Luna said.

"Yes dear I forgot." He replied.

"Ok Peeves what I meant is, in Latin its Ego mos rutila Mucro of Gryffindor sursum vestri ass. In French, Moi vouloir pousser l'épée de Gryffindor en haut votre âne. Wenn man das Wort, ICH stiess das Schwert von Gryffindor bis dein Arsch - in German, or Chilgwthia 'r Chledd chan Gryffindor i fyny 'ch asen, in Welch. Now if you want it in Swahili, I can do that also. But if you do not keep your word, I'll banish your ass from this castle. Am I understood?"

Peeves shuddered and said, "Lord Gryffindor you have my word. I will not prank or otherwise mess with first and second-year students."

"We're good then Peeves. Professor Binns get in here now." Harry yelled the last sentence.

The old ghost arrived and Harry didn't give him a chance to say anything. "Professor Binns we appreciate your long years of service, but you passed away over fifty years ago. It is time you rest old friend. You may stay with the other ghosts if you wish. However, the teaching of history needs to be modernized."

Binns bowed and drifted through the Great Hall doors.

Harry turned to the staff table and several shuddered at the look on his face. "Slughorn your ass belongs to me, but I offer my little father the honor of punishing you. Because of you, hundreds are dead. Your assets will be split between the survivors we can find, and we'll make sure your name is cursed. Chief Ragnok he is yours to do with, as you will. Now where the fuck is Trelawney?"

An elf popped next to Harry, "Lord Gryffindor I am Rolf. The drunk one is leaving and not taking anything with her."

"Thank you Rolf. Would you please have the spying charms removed from the castle? Who cleans the castle? I know it is not the elves," Harry asked the elf in a gentle voice.

"Mr. Filch is cleaning sir. Master Dumbles not be letting elves do their job. But we is told Phineus Black kept elves from cleaning for punishment." Rolf reported.

"It's a shame I can't cast a dead man from the family. I would like the elves to clean the castle properly. Just do not overwork yourselves, and we will get along fine. One other thing no one except the Headmistress, her Deputy, or an heir is allowed in the kitchen. If any student asks an elf to put something in the food report them to the Headmistress immediately. Do not respond to a student unless it is an emergency. Please thank the elves for me and Lady Hufflepuff, we know you work hard, and we appreciate it." Harry gave the elf he thought was the head elf his marching orders but in a gentle way.

He turned back to McGonagall. "We have a shortage of Professors and unless your muggle studies Professor is qualified…" Harry stopped as the muggle studies Professor fell out of his chair.

Harry looked and continued as if nothing happened. "Speaks well for Dumbledore doesn't it. Snape was a Death Eater, another one hired last year to replace Death Eater Quirrell. He keeps a ghost on staff and pockets its salary to share with Snape, his butt buddy. He keeps a drunk Divination Professor he knew was a fraud. Now it looks like we have a choice. We can cancel classes until we find qualified teachers, or we can use our tutors if you and they agree. Be warned our tutors are human, goblin, and elf, but they are highly qualified in what they teach. The first week they will give exams based on the ICW testing system."

Harry paused while that had a chance to sink in. "Headmistress be prepared to lose several students. All Death Eaters died with Voldemort. That pretty little mark they were so proud to get let him drain their magic in an attempt to stay alive. Their spawn will need to go to funerals and such. They will not return because Hogwarts will no longer teach terrorists."

"This school has slipped because it teaches to the lowest and slowest and can't meet the ICW requirement, and that stops now. If you're in third year and can't pass the first-year portion of the test, you'll end up back in first year. However, if you pass the fourth-year part of the test, you'll be promoted to those classes. Those of you that don't like the new standards, there's the door don't let it hit you in the ass on your way out. This is a private school, and it's not open to the general public…" Harry stopped his rant when he heard McGonagall.

McGonagall interrupted, "Excuse me Lord Gryffindor, but would whoever pranked the school cancel it. Some of the younger students are getting cold without their robes."

Luna waved her wand over her plate then said, "It appears to be tied to the plates and as long as someone is eating it will remain active Headmistress."

All eyes looked around to see who was still eating and stopped on Ron Weasley. His mouth was full, and he was still trying to shove more food in it. He looked up and said, "Waat?"

McGonagall rapped her knuckles on the head table, and the tables cleared. In less than thirty seconds, the robes were back.

"Lord Potter the dress code says robes are required, where are your robes?" the Headmistress asked.

Harry smiled and Minerva shivered as he announced, "Actually Headmistress the Hogwarts Charter, Paragraph fifteen, sub-paragraph two dash A says that robes are only required in Potions, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures. Other than that, appropriate clothing that shows no skin from shoulder to knee is to be worn. Paragraph two, clearly states that there shall be no school regulations that conflict or overrule the Charter. Paragraph three states, that students will arrive at Hogwarts no later than dusk on the last Friday of August, and classes will begin on the following Monday."

After a sip of his Coke that Luna had used a cooling charm on Harry continued educating the students and staff. "According to Susan's and my rings this was to give the students time to acclimate to the school and meet their friends. It also was to be used for the prefects to show the first-year students how to get to their classes. Of course, it would allow time to finish homework with access to the library. But we have a problem with that. At the end of the year you will assign home work but for what? It can't be for the previous year because grades are already sent out. It can't be for the coming year because the books haven't been selected. That only leaves the possibility its busy work that doesn't get graded."

McGonagall looked like Harry slapped her, and he wasn't finished. "Then there is the matter of Hogsmeade visits. Somewhere along the line during Dumbledore's reign of terror, it seems to have been forgotten that this is a boarding school not a prison. What a student does from their last class on Friday until curfew on Sunday is no one's business but theirs and their guardian. Yes in time of war, it may be reasonable to curtail certain actions for safety reasons. But we have been at peace since 31 October 1981, and Hogsmeade visits are looked at as a boon."

That was an eye opener for the students and staff and Harry wasn't finished. "Back in the early 1970s a group of four young wizards formed the Marauders. James Potter was Prongs. Sirius Black was Padfoot. Remus Lupin was Mooney, and Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail. This group terrorized those that supported Voldemort. In some ways, they were bullies and should have been expelled. In other ways, they were brilliant and protecting those who couldn't defend themselves. One of the things they did was to charm a map that could be used to show the fastest route from where they were to their next class. In 1976, they added a fifth member unofficially and called her Tiger Lily. Her name was Lily Evans as far as school records show, but she was actually Lily Ravenclaw and later Lily Potter-Ravenclaw." Harry paused and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sure Professor Flitwick can attest to the fact Lily was above most students in Charms. She modified the map and made it easier to use. The current map shows a dot to indicate where you are, and you can place the tip of your wand on the name of your next class, and the map will show you the quickest way there from where you are. Since the Potters are descended from Gryffindor, there was a copy of the Hogwarts charter in the family library. A quick copy charm and there are four copies for the Marauders to use." Harry sniggered and looked around.

"James and Sirius came from Most Ancient Noble Houses and were little pureblood princes while Remus and Peter were from minor houses. Prongs and Padfoot proposed writing a book the Marauders could sell and split the profit. They wrote '133 Things That the Professors Don't Want You to Know About Hogwarts.' Unfortunately the war was heating up so much of the charter was being superseded by school rules in the guise of student's safety." Harry let that thought settle and watched the horror cross the staff's faces.

"Dora did you know that once you turn seventeen that you can leave school after your last class. Prior to your being an adult leaving school is limited to the last class on Friday. Of course, detentions override that." Harry asked knowing the answer.

The furious looks on the faces of the adult students said no one else knew either. However, it was Dora who spoke, "No I damn well did not Lord Black."

Harry smiled and nodded, "Why am I not surprised? The map will be given to the first and second-year students, and it will be keyed to the owner. The other students may purchase a copy for five Knuts. The book '133 Things That the Professors Don't Want You to Know About Hogwarts' will go on sale at the bookstore in Hogsmeade next weekend it cost six Sickles and the profit will go to the Wizard Orphanage. Everything I just told you and more is in the book. Things like how to challenge the removal of house points and detention."

Harry let the chatter die down. "Please keep in mind that this is a school and its purpose is the education of young magicals to the level agreed upon by the nations represented by the International Confederation of Wizards. Since Dumbledore took over the standards have slipped to the point that only Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and Potions are barely acceptable by the ICW. If you get an O here it will be downgraded to a low E by the ICW. Of the six schools in the British Isles, Hogwarts ranks at the bottom. That will change or Hogwarts will become a Wizard Bed and Breakfast for foreign visitors."

Harry had one last thought and spoke it. "Headmistress, the seven of us are known as the Seekers, and will return for testing tomorrow morning during breakfast. Dora Tonks is our big sister and has decided to spend the night at school. Ah yes I almost forgot. Tom's curse on Defense Against the Dark Arts died with him so the new Professor will last more than three terms. As you know, Divination cannot be taught. A Seer can be coached by another Seer so the Divination students will be tested. Since there is no OWL or NEWT in that subject it's useless as a class."

Harry was interrupted by a flight of owls bringing letters to the Death Eater spawn. Harry and the others watched as two owls went to the Gryffindor table. Four went to the Ravenclaws, one to the Hufflepuffs, and a dozen or more to Slytherins.

The Minister announced, "Those receiving letters will be taken home by elves. Her Majesty has declared that Death Eaters and those who supported the views of Voldemort are traitors to the crown. Death Eater families will be interviewed by two Aurors and one goblin to determine what justice is required and who is to dispense it. Her Majesty has lost confidence in the Ministry for Magic since it is rife with Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters. Those leaving will not be returning as Lord Gryffindor stated earlier."

Amelia nodded at the Aurors and almost twenty students disappeared. "Headmistress the tutors offered by Lord Potter include four retired Aurors, who are fully qualified to teach Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Muggle Studies, Introduction to the Wizard World, and Defense of course. The goblins and elves are qualified to teach mind magics to the ICW standard. I suggest that you, and your Deputy interview them and see if you can reach an agreement. Currently, they will fill in for this term only. Lord Gryffindor would the Hogwarts Lords and Ladies be willing to spend about thirty minutes answering question that Ragnok and I cannot?"

"If the questions are asked in a respectful manner and in an orderly fashion we agree." Harry said and waved his hand. Two couches appeared in front of the head table, and the Potters took the larger one while the Longbottoms took the one slightly smaller.

Percy Weasley's hand was the first in the air. "Lord Gryffindor if students have to redo years who pays for this?"

Harry said, "Please state your name before asking a question and ask it to the group."

"Sorry sir, I'm Percy Weasley."

Luna answered, "There will be no charge incurred. In addition, there is a way to speed up the process. Rowena Ravenclaw charmed a special room that can be duplicated up to five times. This room can be set so that time almost stands still. I said almost because three months inside the room only takes one minute outside of it. The rooms can only be used to catch a person up to the level they should be. This is because your body must grow and age to match your magic."

Another hand shot up and was recognized, "I'm Matthew Broadwick my question is what about food and sleeping quarters if we need to use the room?"

Daphne fielded that question. "The room supplies what the Professor asks for including food, bathrooms, quarters, and recreation except for Quidditch. One rule is that what the room supplies stays in the room. You can ask for a book to do research but cannot remove the book from the room."

The next question was about the Merlin scale, and Neville answered it.

Then Fred Weasley stood. "I am Fred Weasley and my question is, did Lord Potter just perform wandless conjuration?"

Harry smiled, "Luna love I owe you a Knut. Yes, Mr. Weasley. Without performing wandless magic none of us would be here today. Of course, it's mislabeled as accidental magic and generally appears when a child is angry or wants something that is out of reach. While anyone at any age can learn it, few are willing to do the amount of work required. The younger you start the easier it is especially if you've never used a wand. The seven of us have been doing it since we were ten. These couches were easy as there is no fine detail necessary."

George Weasley hand shot up and was recognized. "I'm George Weasley the better looking and smarter twin. My question is can you do everything wandlessly?"

Astoria answered. "Of course, but as my fiancé said detail work is more difficult and takes more power than doing the same thing with a wand. The real difference is if I take your wand you're defenseless unless you have a spare or physically attack me. On the other hand if you take my wand, I'll simply hit you with a wandless stunner and take my wand and yours. That assumes I don't put my knee in your bits first."

Most of the males gulped or shuddered at that thought, but the Minister giggled. The students watched as Harry's sweatshirt morphed to show two vultures sitting in bare tree, it had writing underneath it that they couldn't read.

Lavender Brown's hand was raised. "I'm Lavender Brown. Lord Potter, would you mind telling me what your shirt says now?"

He chuckled and replied, "Miss Brown the vulture on the left is saying 'Patience my ass, I want to kill something.' My ladies bought a tee shirt like it while we were in Maui because I'm not known for my patience."

Luna interjected adding, "We like the one that says; Yea though I walk through the Valley of Death, I fear no evil because I'm the meanest son of a bitch in the valley. He can be the sweetest little pussy cat until he's pissed then dragon Harry arrives in an instant. If his eyes turn to ice green your pushing him. If you see fire behind the ice chances are your dead meat and about to get your ass whipped and plow cleaned."

"Hey sweet thing I'm not that bad," Harry objected.

Six voices disagreed by saying, "You damn sure are, and you know it."

"Ok we've drifted off school things long enough. Headmistress we'll see you in the morning. Professor Sprout we would like a conference with you at your convenience. As the Ausies say g'night mates." Harry said and the seven plus the couches disappeared.

Amelia shouted over the din. "They didn't apparate they haven't learned that yet. They were taught how to transport by an Australian Aborigine Elder. They explain it as knowing where they want to be and then just go there."

McGonagall looked and Amelia and asked, "Voldemort never had a chance against them did he?"

Amelia replied, "Anyone may get a lucky shot in, but in general, I would say no. Harry handled it this way to minimize the probability of a bystander getting hurt. Remember students once a hex leaves your wand it doesn't care where it goes or who it hits."

McGonagall excused the students, and Dora shouted. "I want to see all the Weasleys. Yes, Ronald that includes you. I'll escort you to the Slytherin Common Room."

When the four boys arrived, Tonks put up a privacy charm. She looked at Percy and the twins saying, "You three had better get this little shit under control quickly. He fucked up on the train and again during dinner. Lord Potter will not put up with greed or piss poor manners. Ronald you eat like a hog and like there won't be food tomorrow."

"Percy let your parents know Lord Potter knows of Dumbledore's plan to hook him up with Ginevra. If Harry detects any potions tied to him and Ginevra the Weasley family will feel the weight of seven Most Ancient Noble Houses, their allies, the Ministry, and the Goblin Nation on their necks. Ragnok already wants Molly shoveling dragon shit for even considering using potions. My final warning is to walk lightly around us. If we strike it will be fast, hard, and with malice. Come Ronald I'll take you to your common room." Dora finished and took Ron by the arm.

On the way to the Slytherin dorms Dora told Ron. "Listen you little shit. Your brothers Bill and Charlie studied hard and made something of themselves and Percy is doing the same thing. You're the youngest male, and mummy spoiled your ass. I'm an only child, and my parents spoiled me. Well, Ron, that don't mean shit here. You're on your own to pass or fail. If you fail your magic will be bound, and you'll end up in the muggle world. There you'll be lucky to get a low-paying job serving food or cleaning toilets."

After a pause Tank continued her spiel. "When the love potion shit came up Ragnok wanted every Weasley dead. Instead, Harry asked that you lot be watched. You and Ginevra have no talents the goblins could spot. Your home schooling sucked because your mother wouldn't force you two to study. All you did was bitch and moan about wanting to eat. You can't fly worth a shit, your chess game is easy to figure out and beat. Find some study partners here and learn all you can. Then pick something you love to do and study it to be the best at it. Fortunes are earned not given."

Ron started to protest, but one look from Tonks stopped that. "Harry had a trust vault and used it to learn, which is what it was for. Once he learned, he took down two Death Eaters and used their money to invest and make more. You, on the other hand, have a scholarship worth thousands of galleons. If you use it to learn and make a little money, you can invest that and let it grow while adding a bit to it. If you spend it, it's gone and whatever you bought will be worth less than you paid for it. Now here is the Slytherin common room. Salazar this is Ronald Weasley a new Slytherin student, please open."

The painting nodded and opened so Ron could enter. For the first time in his young life, Ron had something to think about. At Gringotts, Harry asked Ragnok to have all the Weasleys checked for charms placed by Dumbledore. Luna suggested that they should have a medical checkup also.

**Day 2 of School**

The Seekers appeared at breakfast as Harry promised. They sat at the end of the Hufflepuff House table. The other Puffs looked at them when no plates appeared. However, seven elves appeared and placed food in front of them.

Hannah explained, "We have an issue with certain people trying to put stuff in our food. Once Harry and Sue bind the elves, we can be sure of their loyalty. Until then, the Potter elves will serve us and only us."

Susan winked at Harry, "It looks like the elves cleaned the Great Hall first."

Harry chuckled while replying, "Made one hell of a difference Alfred said Filch retired not that anyone will miss him."

Just before breakfast ended, a schedule for the testing appeared behind the head table and the students groaned. The Seekers were free for the first two hours. An elf appeared and asked Lord Gryffindor if they could meet with Professor Sprout, and Harry agreed. They followed the elf to her office. After the introductions and niceties were out of the way, Harry began the meeting.

"Professor Sprout our usual way is to be direct and to the point. While we don't mean to be abrupt, we may come off that way at times. The truth is we don't need to attend Hogwarts. Susan and I do need to spend a certain amount of time here to bring the wards back up to full strength and get rid of some of the wards Dumbledore put in place. That means we will spend a lot of time here this term." Harry told the Hufflepuff Head of House.

"We expect to test into fifth year but will not attend classes with the other students, although we may audit them to see where they are scholastically. We're on an accelerated program and will take our OWLs in December and our NEWTs next year. What Hogwarts teaches in a week, we learn more in less than a day. If you or the Headmistress needs one of us call for Bing, and she'll locate us almost immediately." Harry paused for questions.

Professor Sprout didn't hesitate. "The Headmistress appointed Filius and I as Deputies are we still going to manage the school."

The boys sniggered, and the girl giggled. Harry started, "We like directness thank you. Sue and I see our job is to set goals, provide the funds to meet those goals, and finding the best people to plan and implement the plan to reach the goals. Nowhere in that statement mentions us running the school. We will make suggestions, as we should. Our goal is a simple one that states Hogwarts will be the best magical school in the world. We want the Headmistress and Deputies to manage the school to reach that goal."

Sue picked up the conversation. "We have checked several other schools and found that our Professors are in the lowest twenty-five percent of salaries." She slid a parchment to Pomona. "This is the pay structure we came up with, but it needs discussed with the senior staff. The second sheet is how we believe the school staff should be structured. It is modeled after the organizational chart of New Salem Institute of Magic in the USA. Only titles were changed. Their head person is called the President not Headmaster or Headmistress. Our Deputies are their Vice-Presidents, and our Head of Houses are their Deans."

Hannah added, "At New Salem everyone teaches. The President teaches one lower division course. The Vice Presidents teach upper division and Mastery level courses as does the Deans. But no top manager teaches more than six hours per week. However, they do grade their own papers. In addition, they have twice as many students as Hogwarts. They have full medical checkups immediately after the spring term. We think this is a good idea since Dumbledore was free and loose with memory charms not unlike Lockhart."

Luna took over the conversation saying, "But that doesn't mean we have full confidence in all the staff. We noticed that the Care of Magical Creatures Professor Kettleburn, I believe, is missing more limbs than he has left. While the half giant Hagrid we understand is the Keeper of Keys and Grounds but wonder what that means. We also wonder if he is the person most suited to meet the train the first of the year. While he seems gentle initial impressions are hard to get past and for an eleven-year-old first-generation wizard, Hagrid is downright scary."

Astoria picked up the conversation. "Dora Tonks is our cousin and has heard rumors that Hagrid has a propensity for liking dangerous creatures. He has stated that he wants a dragon for goodness sake. Of course, if he managed to bring one to Hogwarts, the school would be closed immediately and after full trials in front of the entire Wizengamot, a decision would be made as to if it should be re-opened. What we don't understand is why the man doesn't have a wand and hasn't finished school. He was never tried or sentenced. Armando Dippet broke his wand but didn't have the authority to do that."

Daphne stepped into her turn flawlessly. "Hogwarts seems to sweep a lot of things under the carpet not unlike the Ministry in the recent past. Hogwarts has had the fewest people take Potions NEWTs in the last eight years. Why? Were there complaints, if so how were they solved? Hogwarts is in last place of all the magical schools in producing students who try for a Potions Mastery. Of course, it's easy for a school to beat Hogwarts in that regards since no student has pursued a Potions Mastery since Severus Snape was hired."

Neville took over, "Her Majesty has issued a warrant for the arrest for Snape and Dumbledore once the goblins release them. The warrant is for treason against the crown. Without Potions NEWTs and Masteries the numbers of Aurors and Healers have decreased to a critical level. The other five schools in Great Britain only taught through the OWL level. However, this year that was changed by the command of Her Majesty."

Harry reached down and grabbed the cat he had been watching and said, "Luna, look at the pretty pussy."

Luna was facing away from him and sniggered, "It's a vagina Harry how many times do I have to tell you not to call it a pussy?"

Harry laughed and chortled, "No Luna this one is a four legged pussy. Should I check to see if it's a Tom cat or do you want to? If we take it home I'd rather have a Tom to catch the mice and rats in the stables."

Luna turned and looked at the cat the chastised Harry. "Oh, just give me the Headmistress because if you check her ass your ass is mine love."

"This can't be Professor McGonagall, she wouldn't sneak into a meeting between her bosses and their Head of House," Harry stated firmly. "That would make me think she really had her head up Dumbledore's ass. I mean she was with him when he left me in the cold at the Dursleys, even after she said, "They are the worst sort of Muggles." To top it off not once did she come back to check on me. Yet Mum's Journals said what a good friend she was after Mum graduated, but then not one of those fucking friends checked on me. Not once in eight and a half fucking years of slavery, beatings, starvation, and hell, did one person from this great magical world show up." Harry almost yelled the last part as the cat fell because he disappeared.

His fiancées disappeared after saying, "Oh shit!"

It was Susan's cold voice that said, "Big mistake there McGonagall, Professor Sprout if we can talk Lord Potter into keeping this school open, you will be the new Headmistress. You see we are very leery of those who supported Dumbledore and of course, McGonagall and Hagrid were at the top of the lists just after Lupin. Harry no longer recognizes Lupin as being alive. You might as well show yourself McGonagall."

Neville called Rolf, and the elf appeared. "Rolf, move McGonagall personal things into a guest suite and lock down the Head's office until a decision can be made. I don't doubt Harry will go along with you Susie, but he has to be in on the decision love."

While Neville was talking, the cat morphed into McGonagall. McGonagall stated firmly, "As Headmistress I have the right to monitor students and Professors."

A cold voice from behind her replied, "You do not have the right to eavesdrop on a private meeting held by the head of a Most Ancient Noble House. We, on the other hand, have the right to take your life and possessions. However, instead you will be banished from Hogwarts forever. Your name shall be banished from all Hogwarts records. The students you taught will remember the teaching but not you or your name. The staff that you worked with will not remember you. It will be as you were never at Hogwarts. As I have said so shall it be now and forever."

The castle shook, and McGonagall disappeared. Pomona Sprout blinked her eyes and asked, "What happened?"

"We told you that you were the new Headmistress, and apparently the news shocked you." Luna said in a singsong voice that she often used to calm Harry down.

Daphne assured Sprout, "We're sure that the retired Auror Marlene Jacobs will take Herbology as you suggested Headmistress."

Rolf appeared and told Pomona that her things had been moved into her new office and quarters. Pomona excused herself and followed the elf.

Neville asked, "What's going to happen to McGonagall?"

Harry sighed, "Unfortunately Dumbledore did too much damage to her mind and memories. She's been here thirty-five years, which is one-half of her life. I'll triple the money she's saved, and she can travel and possibly write a book. Transfiguration has been her life, and she was a gifted teacher until Dumbledore scrambled her brain. That was probably because she was a strong witch and fought it. I planted the idea she should monitor the meeting as it was an easy way to get her out."

"I don't think her being able to see her old friends would have helped her. She's always liked Australia so that's a possibility. Hell, who knows she may meet up with what's her name. Her disappearance would cause too many questions by the other staff, and we don't need that right now." Harry told them how he saw it. He didn't like what he did but considered it the lesser of evils.

The rest of the week went by in a blur of testing and training and more of the same. On Saturday, 7 September 1991, they received their test scores. Over one-third of the first years had to spend six months in time compression, so they would be ready to start classes. Most students were behind a full year and a few as many as two years. Dora was behind a year in potions and wasn't alone in that. The surprise for the Seekers was that they passed their OWLs with Os and O+s. The charm's examiner wanted to give them an O NEWT for wandless patronus charms and message patronus. The fact they could call a different patronus was unheard of.

Luna was dancing around their Hufflepuff Suite bedroom naked as a Jay bird saying they could marry in the summer.

Harry mumbled, "We decided together that it would be 31 December, so we could honeymoon in Hawaii."

Luna grabbed him and pressed her body as close as she could get. As his blood rushed south she stepped back and told him forcefully, "Then it will be this 31 December, Lord Potter. You can just make it happen." She poked his chest with each word while Daphne and Astoria rolled on the bed laughing but yelling their agreement with their sister.

Harry smiled and slapped her bare butt. "Ok listen up. I took another look at the calendar, and classes are only 34 weeks per school year. Assuming we need two years or seventy weeks we can do it by December. We can do a 48-hour compression followed by a 96 hours. That gives up a six to one ratio so in one outside week we get six compressed weeks. If we did it every day, it would take us ten weeks. That would leave us a couple of weeks or more as a buffer.

Luna, Daphne, and Astoria slipped on gowns and sent Harry to the shower while they convinced the Longbottoms to accept the plan. That turned out to be an easy sell since none of them seemed to fit in the school environment. They monitored several classes using elf invisibility charms (for lack of a better word). The classes were slow paced compared to a tutor. There was no feeling of elation when the first one got a charm or transfiguration correct.

The storm on the horizon was his girls looking for him two more wives. The Patil twins were out as they were only eleven.

When Luna brought them up again Harry shut her down immediately. "Luna, I'm not a pedophile. They're eleven, and I'm almost 16 now. The one in Gryffindor is a giggly little girl, and the 'Claw is a stuck-up bitch that only thinks she's smart."

"Fine, be that way Mr. Mack Broody Pants," Luna said and smacked the back of his head. "That leaves Dora. Besides, we all like her and she's hot, and she's no closer related than any of us."

"UUUUGGGGHHHHHHH, I don't want another wife and definitely not her. Why won't you listen to me damn it?" Harry grumbled.

"Alright Harry, now listen for a change. I see probabilities of different futures. In the future that takes us the farthest together you have five wives. That future has the least amount of strife in it. Troubles that occur get slapped down in a hurry because one of the five recognize the possible trouble early." Luna admitted and broke down crying. Harry had her in bed naked and against him while he held her close and let her get it out.

He cooed in her ear, "We'll find two more, and I'm not against one of them being Dora."

Daphne and Tori joined them and wanted to know what the hell Harry did to upset their sister. After he explained what happened Daph spooned against Luna's back and Tori did the same with Harry. Harry did get one concession from the three fiancées and that was they would tell him the reason for their position if he disagreed with what they wanted. Of course as was usual he had to make the same concession.

The Seekers decided to audit the Defense class for seventh years. They were having a dueling tournament that day. Of course Luna picked the class because Dora was in it. Professor Talbert acknowledged the guests and told them the rules. Terence Higgs asked if he could duel Lord Potter since he was without a partner. Harry nodded his agreement with a smile and a nod of his head.

There were three dueling platforms and three professors to referee Harry and Higgs were on the middle platform. The rules were no killing spells light or dark and no Unforgivables of course. Harry said he understood as did Higgs. Professor Talbert counted down from three to one and Higgs cast a stunner which Harry batted aside and stepped toward Higgs.

Every spell Higgs cast Harry batted up to the wards on the ceiling. Higgs was getting frustrated and cast _**Sectumsempra~**__. _There were two things wrong with casting it, one was it must be cast out loud unless you were a Sorcerer or a Mage. The other thing is that it was a spell that could kill.

They heard Luna, Daphne, and Astoria gasp, "Oh shit, this is not good!"

Harry chuckled and put up a shield which absorbed the curse. The next thing the class saw was Harry standing next to Higgs sweeping his feet out from under him. On his way down Harry took his opponent's wand and pointed it at Higgs' neck and said, "_**Septum**__…"_

Higgs yelled, "Please don't!"

"Why not you bastard you used it on me?" Harry asked his eyes flashing death and his aura forcing students back.

"It can kill. I was getting frustrated and cast it without thinking," Higgs pled. His face showed the fear he felt.

"That's a load of dragon shit. Now tell the truth here and now or at Gringotts. Ragnok likes to interview Voldemort sympathizers," answered Harry. The coldness in his voice made most people in the class shiver. They noticed that the wand never moved from Higgs' neck, and Harry's aura was almost stifling.

"Alright, alright, you killed my uncle. He was a Death Eater and died when you killed Voldemort." Higgs cried.

Harry frowned at the logic in that. "Idiot, your uncle killed himself. He willingly took a mark that could drain his magic and life long before I was born. That mark had to be taken willingly. It was earned by rape, torture, and murdering an innocent…"

Dora placed her hand on his shoulder and said tenderly, "Harry don't do this, turn him over to Ragnok and let him handle it for you. If you kill him, it's too quick and others will learn nothing from that. My way gets what needs done and the word will get out so others may not make the same mistake. Higgs had you pulled that shit on one of his ladies you would be on the way to the morgue now."

Harry stood up straight and snapped Higgs wand then called Rolf and asked him to take Higgs to Ragnok.

A goblin appeared in a corner, and said, "Lord Potter it would be my pleasure to take this trash out."

Harry bowed, "Thank you Sharptooth." The goblin and Higgs disappeared.

He noticed Dora at his side and took her hand in his. He looked at the class and commented, "Another young life wasted because of pureblood bigotry. When will it end? How could you possibly support someone whose goal was to destroy all life on earth? Yes, class that is exactly what Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort wanted. That is where the road hate leads to."

Professor Talbert asked, "Lord Potter would you mind telling us what shield you used?"

Harry smiled replying, "Sure Professor, I use _Protego._ To clear that up some we need to talk about magic levels and the Merlin Scale. The average wizard and witch measures between 20 and 49, a Sorcerer from 50 to 99, a Grand Sorcerer measures from 100 to 259. A Supreme Sorcerer is between 260 and 319. A Mage's is from 320 to 639. A Grand Mage measures between 640 and 899, and a Battle Mage is 900 or above. At the start of the school year, I was measured as a Grand Mage."

Harry paused so the class could think about that. With a wave of his hand a white board appeared with a curve on it and numbers up the left side and across the bottom were letters. Harry pointed the categories and the points on the curve where the category fit.

Harry continued the discussion. "As you can see the power difference changes rapidly. Assume my power measurement is 820 now and I cast _Protego_ at fifteen percent of my power and Higgs his curse at full power, which he didn't. My shield would be twice as strong as his curse. The only other way would be to block it with something solid or move out of its way. I shielded only because I wanted to block it from hitting the wards around the platform."

Harry turned to Dora and asked, "Dora would you measure my power please? There is no wand movement needed, but you get the best result if you wave it over my body and incant _postulo vox_. Then I'll wave my wand over your gorgeous body and measure your power."

Dora blushed but agreed, "When you measure me Lord Potter your wand had better be in your hand and not in your pants."

Harry turned red and his ladies giggled not helping him at all. He measured 892, and she measured 433. He heard several people say holy shit.

Harry chuckled at the look on Dora's face when he stated her measurement.

"Ok let's discuss this a bit, Professor if you don't mind that is." Harry suggested and the Professor nodded. "Dora is 17 so her power growth rate will slow down. I'm pushing 16 so power will grow at a slightly faster rate than hers, and then the rate of growth will taper off. There are several other factors that enter the equation. I'm fortunate to have several powerful wizards and witches in my family tree. Also unlike some families, Potters don't marry close relatives very often. If I remember right since around the year 812 there have been three third cousins marry in the Potter line. In the Ravenclaw line, there were nine and that line produced several squibs. The Potter line has not produced a squib yet."

Harry paused deciding what to say next. "My godfather, Sirius Black, blood adopted me. It took only a few drops of his blood to do that when I was six weeks old. However, there are several Blacks in the Ravenclaw, and Potter family tree. Now add in the Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Peverell and I come from a line of powerful wizards and witches. However, it wouldn't matter if I didn't work at improving my abilities."

Harry paused then added, "We've had three dark lords this century that we know of. They were Grindelwald, Dumbledore, and Voldemort. I defeated the last two of them with the help of my goblin friends. I'll be honest and admit I'm an ass and a moody one at that. I don't tolerate bullies, bigots, cheats, or liars very well. Therefore, I'll stay out of politics. I might be an Unspeakable contractor, but I doubt it. Most probably I'll start my own business. I like playing with and breaking wards, and it pays well."

Professor Tolbert clapped and the others joined him embarrassing Harry again. Tolbert said, "Lord Potter I've known a lot of young men in my time but few have your outlook, especially at sixteen. You're the third Grand Mage I've talked to since I've yet to talk to the other Seekers. But I believe you will be the first Battle Mage I can say I once spent time in class with. From your demeanor, doubtless you know with great power comes greater responsibility. I for one like your attitude and love the 'Yea thou I walk' sweat shirt that you wear."

"Thank you sir I appreciate your comments they mean a lot. I'll be a bit more candid than normal. I am fortunate to have three lovely ladies to keep me grounded and straighten me up when I wander. Dumbledore came close to making me the next dark lord but Luna, then Daphne, and Astoria showed me what love is and he never stood a chance. I've heard behind every great man is a greater woman, and I have three greater young women." Harry confessed, totally surprising his ladies. A fourth young woman made a decision that she wanted to be part of such a loving group. Harry James Potter was in her sights now and those sights wouldn't falter.

To be continued in: "School Daze"

**A/N: Please keep in mind that all stories in the Dust Bin are not and will not be completed by me. That is the major reason I said at the beginning these are up for adoption!**

**Also please read any short notes before a chapter so you know if something is a lot different than canon (Usually ages, technology, etc.)**


	9. School Daze

**School Daze**

**Chapter 4 of 5**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**Continued From: Hogwarts**

**School Daze**

**A/N: Fleur Delacour and Victor Krum are two years older in this story than in canon and the Triwizard Tournament is moved two years forward in time.**

**Note: I just heard on the news JKR may have made a mistake pairing Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny. YA THINK! Get friggin serious in fanfiction many authors figured that out years ago. (minor rant over)**

**Trouble at Hogwarts**

The Defense class was an ice breaker for both sides. It started with the seventh year Puffs coming by to say hi and asking questions about Defense. Within a few days a Slytherin or two did the same thing. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were shocked and asked their Hufflepuff friends what was going on. A Gryffindor stopped by at breakfast one morning and Dora introduced him. Then a Ravenclaw tried and was successful.

The word was out that the Seekers didn't tolerate bullies or bigots and you had to get along with all of the houses if you wanted to get to know them. The other fact that sped through the gossip network was that they were polite and respectful and expected the same in return. Of course, fate is sometimes a bitch.

One morning a fifth year Gryffindor came running into the Great Hall screaming the Professor Kettleburn was being attacked by a giant spider.

Harry stood with the other Seekers and yelled. "Sit down please. Headmistress, please contact the Minister and ask for Auror help. Dora you with the Defense Professors and top seventh year Defense students guard the doors. I want half of them at the Great Hall doors with the rest of the staff. Seekers as owner I authorize killing curses against the spiders but not unforgivables. _**Reductos**_ and Blasting curses should do. Dora, that applies to your group also. Seekers shift now."

They shifted outside of Hagrid's hut and found three Acromantulas Harry didn't hesitate and hit the first with _**~Bombardia~**_then Dumbledore's wand was in his left hand and he hit the second one with the same curse as Daphne and Luna did the same. Astoria, Neville, Susan, and Hannah hit the third and little was left of it.

Harry heard, _**§Food at last§**_

_**§Who are you and what are you, wait Salazar wants to know if you are his Sadie§**_

_**§That I am speaker but who speaks you are not Tom?§**_

_**§My name is Harry and I wear Salazar's ring which is how I knew what name to ask. Tom is dead. Would you hood your eyes so that I might approach you? §**_

_**§Only if you tell me what Salazar daughter's name was. §**_

_**§Now Sadie you know Salazar didn't have a daughter. You also know your job is to defend Hogwarts and to help the heirs of the founders. I am the heir of Salazar, Godric, and Rowena. My friend is Helga's heir. Sal wants to know if his portrait still hangs on the entry to the chamber. §**_

_**§You truly wear his ring and know the proper response. §**_

_**§How many spiders are there? §**_

_**§Too many to eat before they have more and too many for you to fight. §**_

_**§Where are they?§**_

_**§They are near the entry to the forest.§**_

_**§Sadie if you will hood your eyes, we can attack them from the air.§**_

_**§That I will do Harry Slytherin§**_

"It's a damn good thing we have new brooms. Did anyone find Kettleburn?" Harry asked.

Hannah replied, "Nev and I saw Hagrid running to the school with him."

"Ok, I'll shift to Dora and bring her here. We'll need eight brooms if we use Reducto charms we can keep them fresh so Sadie can feed. We'll kill the adults and use a neutering charm on the small ones we can find. That should give us time to plan what to do with the others." Harry explained and shifted to the entry.

"Good job everyone. You can stand down and someone please tell the Headmistress we'll explain the situation later today. I want Hagrid secured in the dungeon until I can speak to him. Dora grab my hand we have a little job to do and need your help." Harry told the guards at the door and took Dora's hand and disappeared.

Harry suggested that he be pared with Dora since this was her first real fight. They paired up Nev, Susan, Luna, Hannah, Daph, and Tori. The used sticking charms to stick their left and right legs together. The best flyer would control the brooms and they would use Reducto charms. Harry pulled the elder wand and took to the air.

He explained Sadie to Dora on the way. "A basilisk, a fucking basilisk, we're going to fly over and not hit her so she can feed. What the fuck are you thinking Harry James Potter? Kill the spiders but don't harm the fucking basilisk. Only you would think we could harm a twenty foot basilisk. Are you totally insane or what?"

Harry interjected her rant, "Now Dora, she's harmless and a thousand years old so she's probably fifty feet long, if you're sweet I'll ask if she'll take us for a ride."

Dora started again, "A ride, you want to ride a fucking basilisk…"

"Sure, why not it will give her something to do and she can show us the forest. Dora she can hood her eyes so she don't harm us. She belonged to Sal but now she's mine. See isn't she pretty," Harry said to Dora, as they caught sight of Sadie, and the Acromantulas fleeing from her.

_**§Sadie we're right behind and above you on brooms.§**_

_**§My eyes are hooded Harry their den is ahead of us.§**_

_**§Thank you Sadie, pay no attention to my girlfriend squealing I told her I would ask you if you would let us ride on your back. She doesn't think that is a good idea. It seems basilisks have bad reputation with those who don't understand them.§**_

_**§I will give you and your friends a ride and show you the great forest when you call for me.§**_

_**§Thank you great lady, now it's is time to kill spiders.§**_

Harry told the others what Sadie said and they moved apart and made their first pass over the fleeing spiders. Firing Reductos charms both left and right. Harry told Dora not to use so much power and cast so often or she would exhaust herself. When they found the den, they sent fire down it until Harry told them to stop.

They hovered over the entrance to the den. Harry asked Dora, "Do you know what gasoline is?"

"Yes, Dad still does work in the muggle world and has a car and a lawn mower so I know how it smells also." She replied.

Harry conjured two wooden barrels and filled them with water. Then he asked Dora to transfigure the water in one to gasoline. When she did he levitated it over the den and set it on fire then dropped it. They heard it explode and saw flames shoot out of the den. So he had Dora transfigure the water in the second barrel and did the same thing. He dropped six more burning barrels in the den and shot a flame whip into the den until he heard the explosions.

They left the den and looked for more spiders. They saw several that were petrified. Harry told them Sadie was securing her food for the coming winter by petrifying instead of killing the Acromantulas. Telling Sadie he would call her later, they flew back to the broom shed and walked back to the castle. As they walked, the others knew Harry's mood was growing darker and Susan's mood wasn't far behind Harry's.

They entered the Great Hall and saw Hagrid sitting on the floor in chains with a goblin spear at his neck below his chin.

Harry looked at Pomona and asked, "How's Professor Kettleburn?"

The Headmistress smiled, "He's alright except for being mentally stunned and quite angry. He says he can teach tomorrow but Poppy says that's yet to be determined."

Harry's mood lightened slightly but most didn't notice because of the magic he was radiating. He looked at Hagrid and said, "Tell me Hagrid what fool brought an Acromantula here, and then found it a mate?"

Hagrid replied, "I got Aragog when I was nine and taught him to speak. He was never any trouble. When I was expelled at thirteen, I released him and he said he was lonely so I found him a companion. I thought it was another male. The older generations are no problem but the young ones are having trouble finding food."

Harry interrupted, "Well you idiot, the students make a great source of food for them don't they. If they managed to get in the castle, they would have a captive food source. I have three rings that want you in Azkaban and the three founder's rings want your head."

Susan interjected, "Harry Helga wants his head as well."

Harry smiled at her. "I don't know how many we killed but it was measured in the hundreds. Sadie probably killed ten and petrified two or three times that many. She can now keep them in control for a while."

Pomona was the one who asked, "Who is Sadie?"

Dora interjected, "She's a beautiful basilisk about sixty feet or a bit longer."

Everyone in the Great Hall drew in a breath so Harry quickly added, "She was raised by Salazar to defend the school and cannot harm those who don't attack her or the school. She recognizes me as her master since I wear the Slytherin ring. Through it I can speak to her. Tomorrow she'll give us a ride on her back and show us the forest."

Harry let that sink in for several seconds. "The real problem is that we don't know how many of those damn spiders there are. We used about four hundred gallons of gasoline and set it on fire in their den then killed as many as we could find outside of the den. The second problem is what to do with you Hagrid and staying at Hogwarts isn't in your future."

"Lord Potter may I suggest something?" Fred Weasley asked.

"Of course Mr. Fred Weasley all help is appreciated sir." Harry replied.

"Our brother Charlie works at a Dragon Reserve in Romania. With a recommendation from you and the Headmistress Hagrid should be able to get a job there." Fred explained and gave them a good option.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley that's a great suggestion, get with me after dinner please and we'll write your brother." Harry affirmed and his friends agreed.

Everyone saw the hope come back into Hagrid's eyes.

Harry looked around the Great Hall then lectured them. "I have one reminder for everyone. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason and now I hope you know why. It just got more dangerous with Sadie on the hunt. If she surprised you and you tried to curse her, you would be petrified at best and food in the worst case for you. I would rather she not get a taste for human flesh. Our goal will be to wipe out the Acromantulas and then introduce a herd of cattle and add some hogs for her to feed on."

After a short pause Harry added, "Minister, Headmistress, could we have a word with you after we shower. We smell like gasoline, and death. Hagrid one of the others will talk to you. This is the second time you let me down and I find it difficult not to do what Godric wants and put your head on a pike. Had you let Sirius take me he would be alive and I wouldn't have been sentenced to nine years in hell."

Harry turned and left the Great Hall with the other Seekers in his wake. After their showers, they talked in their common room.

Harry started the conversation saying, "I think we need to stay here at least two more years." He saw his ladies start to balk at that. "We have our OWLs and can get married tomorrow if that's what you want. But, Dumbledore had almost fifty years to fuck up Hogwarts and we can't undo the damage overnight."

Susan stated, "I agree with Harry. We could work on a Mastery or two in real time. That puts us here still classed as students. If Hogwarts starts teaching to Mastery level, we'll get a better grade of students. Since there are no formal classes, our time is ours. The wards charge off of Harry's and my magic and once they're fully charged we'll need to spend less time here every year or so."

Luna suggested, "We could spend less time in the aging time compression so we turn seventeen next summer. We can put off taking our NEWTs until the end of next year. We have the knowledge but don't have to take the test."

Dora muttered, "What about me?"

Harry smiled, "Well I have a Lady Black-Peverell and a Lady Black-Slytherin but no Lady Black-Potter or Potter-Black. You could apply for one of those two positions I suppose. You get your NEWTs this year and start on a Mastery next year. The only thing is I don't want you in the aging time compression until we catch up to your age. We have the Room of Requirements for extra time if we need it."

"YES, yes!" she yelled then placed a lip lock on Harry while his other three ladies giggled.

Luna stated, "You will be a virgin until your wedding night Dora that's what we all agreed to."

"No problem that makes it more special and there are other things we can do." Dora answered.

Luna, Daphne, and Astoria along with Susan and Hannah said, "We know," and sighed.

Dora said she wanted to be Black-Potter and Harry said he would take her to the Black vault for her engagement ring after dinner.

**Discussing the Triwizard Tournament**

They met with Amelia and Pomona in an informal and relaxed atmosphere as they told the story of Sadie and the Acromantulas. Both ladies were satisfied that Sadie was safe unless attacked. Amelia said anyone stupid enough to attack a sixty foot basilisk deserved whatever they got. Harry told them he would wait until the Christmas break to visit the Chamber of Secrets. Both older ladies asked Harry about his words to Hagrid. Luna sat on his lap and she along with Daphne and Astoria told the story with Harry adding points now and then. They wrapped up the Seekers part of the meeting when Harry told Pomona that Dora was moving in with him as his fiancé.

Amelia sighed and stated, "Our Foreign Minister, under pressure from Dumbledore who was the Chief Warlock at the time, entered into a magical contract for Hogwarts to participate in the Triwizard Tournament three school years from now. The Headmasters of the schools and Foreign Ministers signed the contract. Igor Karkaroff was the Headmaster of Durmstrang at the time but died with the other Death Eaters. The new Headmaster of Durmstrang, Mr. Evan Purser, and the Headmistress of Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime, want to hold the tournament next year instead. The three Foreign Ministers agree."

Harry leaned back in his chair pulling Luna tight against his chest. "I suppose if we withdraw the Headmasters and Ministers lose their magic." Amelia and Pomona nodded yes and Harry said, "Shit! Another screw up by Dumbledore no big surprise there. Ok, what are the expenses and how are they shared?"

"If the schools bring twenty students or less we provide their food. Otherwise other than the opening and closing feasts plus the Yule Ball the other schools provide for themselves." Amelia explained.

"That's more reasonable than I expected from Dumbass. How many events and competitors are we talking about?" Harry asked dreading the answer.

"Well that's yet to be determined since Durmstrang and Beauxbatons want more than the three agreed to." Pomona answered. "They suggest that there are competitions between years one and two, three and four, five, and those who have passed their OWLs. The contests will cover all common classes plus flying a timed slalom course. The major event is the original three tasks, are you familiar with them?"

The Seekers nodded, and Harry said, "From what we've read many of the tournaments in the past had two problems. One was the number of deaths and the other is that only the first task could be viewed. Minister, please don't get huffy with my next statement. One of the problems with Great Britain and the continent is that we are a hundred years or more behind not only the muggles but also the rest of the wizard world. What I need from the Ministry is the ability to import wizard made electronics from Singapore."

Amelia and Pomona looked shocked, and Harry dropped the next bomb. "Godric says, and Rowena and Sal agree, that Hogwarts and Hogsmeade are not under the control of the Ministry. Nevertheless, I would rather keep the peace between us and do things with the Ministry instead of against it. Hogwarts will pay for the equipment because it can be used in teaching."

"Harry are you sure that equipment will work in a high magical environment such as Hogwarts?" Pomona questioned.

"Yes, it works at New Salem and all the other schools that have a lot more students than we do. This should have started over ten years ago when it was first proposed by the ICW's Department of Education. Death Eater money and Dumbassadork kept it from happening." Harry stated leaving no doubt about his opinion and who he blamed.

He decided to twist the knife, "We're one of the few countries that don't allow Magic Carpets for the same reason. We use owls and the floo to communicate while most of the world uses telephones and fax machines for instant and more secure communication."

"I'll try my best, Amelia conceded.

Neville couldn't resist and said, "Do or do not there is no try."

Amelia giggled knowing she would have to explain her words to Pomona later. "Lord Longbottom, I've also seen Star Wars but you make a good point."

Harry looked at Sue who nodded, "The heirs agree to the second proposal to involve all students or at least give them a shot at competing for Hogwarts. There is one other thing we have concerning the second task. It involves finding something the champion will sorely miss. Whoever that is will be an adult who volunteers and knows the risks involved. Those risks will be minimized to the best of our ability and the volunteers monitored closely."

The meeting broke up and they went to dinner then to their suite where Harry formally proposed to Dora. After she quit kissing him, which he returned, he took her to Gringotts and the Black vault so she could choose her ring. That night she slept with them for the first time and woke up to Harry's morning wood. She sighed knowing she had to wait until New Year's Eve but that didn't mean she couldn't tease. And tease him she did until Luna put her straight. Luna was the undisputed first wife. They may be equal in everything else but when Luna spoke in a certain tone, the others agreed instantly.

Harry was approaching six feet tall and the girls seemed to be topping out between five foot eight and five foot ten inches. While Harry was taking care of some family business his fiancées were going over their house rules and reaching an agreement how things would be. Dora agreed that Harry needed one more wife since a coven of five witches was the most powerful. Now that she would be a Potter, the other ladies including Sue and Hannah taught Dora some exercises to help increase her power. They used the Room of Requirements' time suspension feature so they didn't age.

Dora taught Harry how to better control his Metamorph abilities. He could change his eye and hair color almost instantly. Then he could change his cheek bones making them more prominent and make his chin squarer. Even those who knew him found it difficult to recognize him at first. Dora learned the advantage of having a parselmouth as a fiancé and walked around with a goofy grin for days. But his other fiancées were in the same shape and they avoided others except when they couldn't.

The time seemed to fly and suddenly it was Christmas break. The families agreed to keep gifts to 5₲ except within the immediate family of course. Harry gave Ragnok a book the goblin had searched for since it was written by his grandfather. Harry found it in Japan through contacts he made in Hawaii. Sharpaxe and Hawkclaw got gift certificates for custom made knives of their own design. The Hogwarts staff got gift certificates, as did the Potter elves.

At noon on 31 December 1991, Harry married Luna, Daphne, Astoria, and Dora with Neville as his best man and Sue and Hannah as bridesmaids. Neville married Susan and Hannah with the Potters as best man and bridesmaids. The ceremony was restricted to family only and Amelia performed the marriages. After dinner, that evening only the Seekers were left at Potter Manor and the house went into time compression for ten days. Very tired but pleased Potters and Longbottoms returned to real time. They attended the Minister's New Year's Ball and danced only within their group.

Harry and Neville reached Battle Mage power in April as the term sped by. Amelia and Augusta with the founders' heirs support got the laws passed to allow importation of electronics into Great Britain. A rider was added to include magic carpets. The elves, with help from the goblins were busy wiring the castle for electricity, which made the elves happy because of so much work.

Harry and the other Seekers went to the Chamber of Secrets and found it filthy so they cleaned it up. Harry found Salazar's library with the ring's help. Harry was able to copy the books and scrolls by using parsel-magic. He only made a personal copy of those written in parsel. Only about five percent of the books were considered dark and those were secreted away so that only an heir of Slytherin that spoke parsel could find them. Slytherin's library opened up to a larger library that contained books and scrolls from all of the founders.

They decided to gift many of them to a new section of the Hogwarts library that only Hogwarts students with OWLs could enter. The books could not be removed or copied and a ward alerted the librarian if someone tried to do either. The biggest discovery was the portrait of the founders together. Harry and Sue decided it should hang in the Great Hall and Pomona agreed. Harry let his wives talk him into taking the end of year exams for sixth year while Dora took her NEWTs. The students found the exams difficult but not impossible and they were ICW standard, which meant a lot.

The exam results were passed out at end of year feast. The Seekers, like most students, chose to open theirs in private. Harry about shit his jeans when Dora failed all of her NEWTs on purpose.

She punctuated her reply to his bitching like Luna usually did. "Listen husband, we got married together, we sleep together, and we will pass our NEWTs together also. DO YOU UNDERSTAND Lord Potter?"

"Yes dear I understand and can even agree with your reasoning." Then he slapped her on the ass saying, "That's for not telling me ahead of time damnit."

Dora replied faking pain, "Owie, now you have to kiss it and make it all better."

"Nope no kisses," Harry stated.

Dora pouted, "But you hurt my bum and have to kiss it."

"Nope, I'll kiss your lips," Harry maintained his stand.

Dora perked up and grabbed his hand pulling him toward their bedroom saying, "The lower lips will do just fine."

Harry heard his other wives giggle and knew he had been suckered into doing what she wanted again. He thought _what the hell the sex is great and we both get what we want._

Luna looked at her sister wives and they said as one, "We have to find the fifth soon."

Although it wasn't necessary when they told Ragnok why Dora failed her NEWTs she found a medical excuse that stated she had a virus that affected her thinking. It went on to say that it scrambled the letters of what she was reading. Dora sent a certified copy of it with a letter explaining that she couldn't take the summer exam since she would be on her honeymoon. The ICW came back saying that there was no problem, and her records would be erased and she could retest next year.

All thoughts of another wife were pushed aside while they spent a month in Hawaii. They made love on the beach, on almost every piece of furniture in their suite, they even found a spot on Kilauea that was fairly flat and grassy. They made their promised visit to Pele. She told them mentally she was enjoying playing with Voldemort's spirit and making his stay as pain filled as possible.

The honeymoon was extended so they could visit Singapore for two weeks. They made sure they had the latest and greatest equipment for the Triwizard Tournament. Harry suggested that they add two power generators since they had a primary and a spare. His reasoning was that if they ran two they would draw half the load and they would have two spares unless one was down for maintenance. A phone call to Pomona ensured that everything was running smoothly and those who stayed in the castle loved the electric lighting and projectors. She said that Hagrid was happy in Romania with Charlie Weasley and doing fine. Harry found that he was happy for the man.

Amelia called and said that four schools wanted to send a teacher and one student from each year to observe the Triwizard Tournament. She said that the Ministries involved would foot the bill if their students could attend Hogwarts classes. Sue gave her ok so Harry told Amelia it was fine. Harry asked how she liked her phone. Amelia laughed saying that the Potter store in Diagon Alley couldn't keep phones in stock.

**The Fifth Wife**

They spent August at Potter Manor with a few side trips to southern France near Nice. While lying on their beach, near their vacation villa that had been in the Black family for years, Harry felt a strange pull and mentioned it to Luna. The wives said they felt it also and Luna mentioned that it couldn't be a Veela since they didn't affect married men or any woman. The beach wasn't private but was out of the way so they didn't put up wards other than muggle redirection wards.

The heard a voice that sounded like it came from a young girl say [Fleur this beach is beautiful why are there no people but those eight on it.]

[Gabrielle this beach belongs to the Black family so it probably has muggle repelling or redirection wards on it.]

They watched as a young lady of about 17 and what looked like her eight year old sister approached them.

"Pardon me, I am Fleur Delacour, and this is my sister Gabrielle. Are you members of the Black family?" The oldest one asked. She was beautiful but then so were his wives and even more so in his opinion.

[I'm Duke Harry Black-Potter and these are my wives, Luna, Daphne, Astoria, and Dora from left to right.] Harry replied in flawless French then conjured two beach chairs, introduced the Longbottoms, and asked them to sit and talk.

Gabrielle giggled for some reason only known to her and said, [You speak French like a native Lord Black.]

[Thank you. We're on vacation from Hogwarts, so please call me Harry and my ladies by their given names.] Harry told the young girl with a smile.

[I'm in my seventh year at Beauxbatons and it should be the most interesting one yet.] Fleur remarked.

[Ah you're coming to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament then.] Luna questioned.

[That is supposed to be a secret but Papa is the French Foreign Minister and I overheard him talking with Mamam.] Fleur explained.

Harry smiled and replied, [Perhaps full introductions are required. The beautiful red head is Lady Longbottom-Hufflepuff heir of Helga Hufflepuff. I am Lord Harry Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Peverell. Sue and I own Hogwarts and had to agree to hold the tournament even though we're not that happy about it. We don't like the fact our students could be hurt or worse. The idea of meeting people from the other schools is great we just think there could have been a less dangerous way. I don't like contracts that could cost a person their magic and Sue agrees.]

Luna looked at Harry and told him, "Harry take Neville with you and take a hike up to the hotel and bring us back some ice cream pleeeeesssseee with sugar on it!"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Yes dear, come on Nev they want to do girl talk so we can do girl watching."

"Harry you girl watch and I'll do my best to find all of the pieces when I have to put you back together." Neville joked and Susan and Hannah agreed.

When they got out of hearing range Neville confided, "Harry, I think your wives are interviewing your next wife. Sue and Hannah are on me about taking on a consort from a Most Ancient and Noble House so she can extend their line."

Harry thought a few moments and acknowledged his brothers statement. "You're right the thing is that all five of us feel her pull. My ladies suggested the same thing and I said no after agreeing to one more wife. That's five lines I'm extending the other young lords can do their part also. My advice is to let the girls choose, as she is sure to be compatible. I had to face that it was socially acceptable and almost demanded we both have enough of our own money to afford it. Any hesitation is in our minds and if I go against my ladies I lose every time. So I make a token act of rebellion then agree and the sex is great."

"Git, I don't know how you keep up with four women when I have trouble keeping up with two." Nev admitted.

"It's Luna who makes the schedule that only lasts for the first two hours. When you find your inner beast that problem will cure itself. Fortunately there are charms that ensure little Harry don't get sore. More than that, I'm lucky their monthlies are spread out to cover most of the month so it's usually only three in bed with me." Harry confessed to his friend and brother.

Harry picked up a gallon of three different ice creams and put them under Stay Cool charms. He also got two dozen cones before heading back to Black Villa and his wives. They arrived back on the beach and heard seven girls giggling and laughing Harry knew then he was in deep shit.

Luna shocked Harry with an unexpected question. [Harry, how old would you say Gabrielle is?]

Harry looked and answered, [Between eight and ten.]

Gabrielle giggled and said [I'll be fourteen Sunday. The following Sunday I'll look my age. We are Veela and mature different from pure humans.]

Harry looked at Neville who had what Harry called his shit eating grin on his face. So Harry took the high road replying, [That's nice.]

That earned him a slap on the back of his head from Luna.

"Damnit woman what did I do this time?" Harry asked actually not knowing.

[Harry James Potter, what do you know about Veela besides the normal lies?] Luna questioned.

[Other than I met two earlier absolutely nothing,] He said rubbing his head.

Harry received a forty minute briefing on Veela, and how important their puberty was to them. He sincerely apologized to Gabrielle and gave her a hug and felt a tug on his magic slightly different than the one earlier.

[You felt it from Gabby and it's different from Fleur feels,] Daphne stated and Harry could only nod knowing this wasn't good for him at least.

Astoria continued her sister's train of thought. [It's not the Veela Allure but an indication she's found her mate. Fleur gets the same indication, which is why they were on the beach. They were trying to locate their potential mate.]

Fleur explained, [It's hard to explain but it's not the normal Veela mate bonding signal we get. It's more like this man would make you the best mate even though he has wives. Normally no Veela would accept being anything but the only wife. However, there are some, like us that get these signals that say it's best for you and him. Veela rarely have more than one child, which is a daughter. However, mated with a powerful wizard they can have as many as three and one will most likely be a son.]

Harry nodded his understanding not willing to trust his mouth yet. [The other thing is that if she has three children they will most probably be three to three and one-half years apart. Mamam will not have another child and Papa will let the Delacour line die before he will take another wife. If Gabrielle were to become your consort and had a boy, he could be named Delacour-Potter extending Papa's line.]

Harry gulped then stuttered, [My wives are fine with this after just meeting you?]

Luna smacked his arm saying, [No silly man we did it to show them what a stupid boy you can be. Of course, we're fine with what magic has chosen for us and you should be also. Now what the fuck is your problem Harry James Potter?]

[Oh, I don't know Luna Marie Potter-Lovegood perhaps it's getting caught surprised by my wives again when they know how I hate that. Perhaps it's the fact there has been no discussion from my side again. Perhaps it's the fact I don't know these lovely ladies. It could be the fact that I'll have to face a father and ask for one daughter's hand in marriage then ask for the other daughter as a consort. What the hell is a consort anyway? Perhaps I'm worried one of our students will be maimed or killed in the fucking Triwizard Tournament I wanted no part of but had to go along with or kill several people.] Harry ranted and his magic was going wild until Dora sat in his lap and kissed him deeply.

"Oh," Luna said.

"Oh is all you have to say?" Harry asked but not as angry as his rant.

[I thought it was your same old I don't want another wife and I will not take a consort bull-shit. And if you didn't know what a consort was why the hell didn't you ask?] Luna stated letting her magic flare.

Daphne explained, [Fleur, Gabrielle, don't pay any attention to them. Soon he'll grab her and disappear for an hour or so and they'll come back satisfied and with goofy grins on their faces. Harry don't like caught surprised especially around people he don't know. Then he holds his anger over little th**i**ngs in until it causes an explosion. But he also gets really horny when he's this way.]

Harry growled, [You aren't helping Daph.]

[Ok Harry I'll be second or last but you have to admit the sex is hot after you and Luna have a go at each other,] Daphne teased.

[I know and agree. That's why she does it and why I go along with it. But damnit Luna we agreed on no surprises about major things.] Harry snarled at his first wife.

She sneered back at him, [You found out shortly after we did so quit bitching. I think you'll find André Delacour more accommodating than you think. He has been married to a Veela over twenty years and is in line to be France's next Minister for Magic.]

Fleur and Gabrielle left a short time later and the Potters disappeared to their wing in the villa. The sex was hot and they managed to get set right before the Delacours arrived for dinner. The Potters talk with the Delacours went better than the Seekers expected. A marriage contract for Fleur and a betrothal contract for Gabrielle were drawn up and signed in Ragnok's office.

Fleur went to Hogwarts with the Potters and they worked out in the Room of Requirements. She and Harry grew close and their first kiss was magic and she knew she would be loved for Fleur and equal to the others as would Gabby. She shifted back to France a day before she had to leave for Beauxbatons. Her shifting let her visit Hogwarts when she wanted. Unlike Hogwarts, Beauxbatons students had the choice of living there or at home.

**The Hogwarts Second Year**

At Beauxbatons, Madam Maxime was not a happy camper as she looked at the copies of the Delacours marriage and betrothal contracts. It didn't help when Fleur said she wouldn't have entered the tournament anyway. What grated her most was that Fleur and Gabrielle would be moving in with Lord Potter and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. She had inspected the classrooms in Hogwarts and the exceeded ICW standards, which was also unexpected. They had things her Professors had never seen that were awesome teaching aids.

She had met Lord Potter-Gryffindor and his wives. She looked down on him from her great height but as he looked into her eyes, she was the one who was left feeling lacking enough power.

She remembering being confused at the feeling and hearing Pomona say, "I see you met our mages and the two student owners. As my letter stated be sure to brief your students on using the old forms with them. Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Peverell is a stickler for politeness and decorum as are his wives and the Ladies Longbottom-Hufflepuff, Longbottom-Abbott, and Lord Longbottom. Lord Potter is the undisputed leader but then he did take down Voldemort in our Great Hall."

Shaking her head she thought, _well they would leave next Friday and with any luck, the Potter group won't enter the championship part of the tournament_.

On 29 August 1992, Harry enjoyed the look on the faces of the students as they entered the Great Hall. The castle now had electric lighting and the candles were gone. He could see the shock on their faces when they discovered the castle was actually a light marble rather than stone grey. He couldn't wait to monitor charms and transfiguration. He wanted to watch the students interact with a hologram that showed the correct wand movement and incantation.

After the sorting Headmistress Sprout announced the Triwizard Tournament after the opening feast. Since all students could compete in their age group, it was a hit with the students. No one minded that the overall champion had to be an adult with OWLs. When Pomona said the tournament had been cancelled because of the number of deaths the number of potential entries decreased. The last thing she said before the feast appeared was that Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would arrive on Friday, 4 September. The Seekers didn't mind this change.

Harry let his mind drift back to the previous year and the first time he and the others rode Sadie in the forest. They saw Unicorns and other wildlife. The impressive thing was the amount of potions ingredients there for the picking. Harry laughed silently thinking of setting the centaurs straight about who owned what. When one notched an arrow, Harry warned that if it came toward Sadie they would all be dead. Bane the idiot centaur made a snide comment about puny humans and found Harry on his back with his wand on bane's neck.

In a cold voice Harry said, "Only an idiot badmouths a Battle Mage. Apologize or leave this place forever. Well your third choice is to die by my hand. Idiot I am Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin and I own this place."

Bane apologized and was banished from the forest, he was found later petrified and Harry knew who did it. Harry smiled remembering that it took nearly a month of seeing Sadie entering or leaving the forest before it was old news. Harry returned to his dinner with a smile on his face.

Pomona then turned them over to one of people from Potter-Longbottom Imports Ltd. He explained how the lights worked then projected the coming attractions for Star Wars IV - A New Hope, and said it would be shown in the Great Hall the next evening. The hall was buzzing with talk of the changes and the Triwizard Tournament. Harry knew the first week would be testing again, which conformed to the ICW standard. He also knew that the Head of Houses would meet with their students this evening and pass out maps to the first year students. They would then go over the testing schedule and explain how those who needed extra help would get it.

Harry had shifted to Fleur at 2200h her time and found out Madame Maxime wasn't happy. The trip was worth it when she gave him a searing kiss goodbye. He just hoped he could wait until 31 December for their wedding since she was as hot as his other four. The Seekers easily tested into seventh year while wondering how Fleur and Gabrielle were doing. Fortunately, the week flew by with testing keeping them occupied by trying to stay just under NEWT level.

On 4 September 1992, the Beauxbatons carriages arrived at 1530h. Harry had to admit the Abraxans were beautiful if a bit showy. As he suspected, Fleur and Gabrielle were the last out of the carriage so he nodded to Dora. Dora and Astoria disappeared the reappeared with Fleur and Gabrielle who now stood with the other Seekers one on each side of Harry.

Madame Maxime made a show of greeting Pomona then turned to Harry said, "Lord Potter."

Harry sneered and replied, "Madame Maxime I would think that the Headmistress of a school with the reputation of Beauxbatons would know the proper form to greet an English Duke when they first speak to him. So in order to educate you in the proper form you may call me Your Grace when we speak until I say you may call me Lord Gryffindor or sir. Now if you don't understand that I can repeat it in over sixty languages. Am I clear madam?"

Madame Maxime sighed and held her temper, "Yes Your Grace perfectly clear."

"Very well I hope your students do better. You Madam bordered on insult to the head of six Most Ancient and Noble Houses. That is something I do not tolerate. There are several former Lords and Dumbledore shoveling dragon shit because they insulted me. I now own them and their possessions." Harry stated and nodded his head slightly ending the conversation and letting the bitch know he wasn't impressed by her size or title.

The Beauxbatons couldn't believe how Madame Maxime could make such a faux pax to the principal owner of Hogwarts. They watched the Durmstrang ship arrive in the Black Lake and float to the shore. The students disembarked and formed up like a military unit on the shore before marching to the castle.

Headmaster Purser smiled and said, "Good evening Your Grace, Headmistress Sprout, I am Evan Purser the Headmaster of Durmstrang may I present my students."

"Good evening sir, please call me Lord Gryffindor or Lord Potter in the future. Your student and staff are most welcome. Their rooms and common rooms are as you requested. There are signs in Bulgarian, German, and English that will direct you to your quarters. Tonight our head boy will show you the way to make things more convenient for you. There are training rooms dedicated to each contest and a room for your entry into the overall championship."

"If you would like, our elves will move your students and staffs possessions to their rooms. Dinner is at 1730h in the Great Hall for the first two evenings you have your own table. But after that your students may sit where they want. We hope to get to know our guests. Ladies of Beauxbatons those words were for you as well, the head girl will show you the way this evening. Please join the Headmistress and my party in the Great Hall and I will make the introductions." Harry explained. The foreign students knew he was speaking English by reading his lips but they heard the words in French and Bulgarian in their heads.

Professor Sprout led everyone into the Great Hall where there were now six tables instead of the normal four. The two new student tables were well marked by both the table cloth colors and a placard with the school name. The hall had been expanded and the head table was now an upside down V so the staff could see everyone and each other. Once everyone was seated, Harry waved his wand, for show, and four large screens appeared one on each wall.

Harry walked to the open part of the V and said, "Good evening and welcome to the Duchy of Pottershire, the Earldom of Gryffindor, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am His Grace Harry, Duke of Pottershire, Earl of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Black, and Peverell. What this means is that I own three fourths of this school and rule the surrounding four counties. In Pottershire we hold to the old forms of address and decorum. In addition I am the head of the named Most Ancient and Noble Houses."

"Before I start the introductions if you speak what you want to drink into your goblet it will fill with that and remain full until you say no more." Harry loved the look of surprise on so many faces.

"First I would like to introduce my lovely wives who will join me here. The Duchess Luna Potter-Ravenclaw, the Duchess Daphne Black-Peverell, her sister the Duchess Astoria Black-Slytherin, who is followed by the Duchess Dora Black-Potter. Next is the Countess Fleur Delacour and the next Duchess Potter-Black, and her sister the Countess Gabrielle Delacour soon to be the Countess Delacour-Potter. May I present my brother Earl Neville Longbottom, his wife and one fourth owner of Hogwarts Countess Susan Longbottom-Bones, his wife the Countess Hannah Longbottom-Abbott. We are known in Hogwarts as the Seekers because we seek knowledge and justice for all magical beings." Harry paused.

"Now this evening we have some dignitaries who worked hard to make this tournament happen. First is Chief Ragnok of the Goblin Nation, my little father, former guardian, and advisor. Then there is Chief Ragnok's son Sharpaxe, Chief Guard of Gringotts and my uncle, and his brother Hawkclaw, his second in command and my other uncle. Next, we have the Minister for Magic Lady Amelia Bones, the Foreign Minister of Great Britain Mr. Stanley Hope. From France we have the Foreign Minister Count André Delacour, and from Bulgaria is Foreign Minister Lord Ulrich Hailer. Last but by no means least is the Headmistress of Hogwarts Madam Pomona Sprout, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Madame Maxime, and the Headmaster of Durmstrang Lord Evan Purser."

"Before I turn this over to Headmistress Sprout I would like to tell you that the reason you hear me in the language of your school is a charm I wear that was invented by Countess Lily Potter-Ravenclaw my mother. Darn I almost forgot. We have an issue and need a vote from the students of all three schools. The question is since Susan and I are student-owners of Hogwarts in our seventh year should we be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. While there is no rule against it there is also no precedent as guidance. So by a show of hands vote yes that Susan and I may compete. Please vote now." Every hand was raised surprising everyone.

"Thank you for your time and patience. Headmistress I'm sure they would rather listen to you, please take the floor." Harry said and led the Seekers to the Hufflepuff table where their seats were waiting for them.

"I will try to be brief but there is a lot of information to give out. The main event of the tournament is the original three tasks that will determine the overall champion. To enter this event you must have your OWLs and be an adult. These are the three most dangerous tasks and are not to be taken lightly. A Magical Artifact will choose the champions for each school. To enter you will write your name and school on a piece of parchment provided for you. Then you will swear to the goblet that the name you are entering is your true name. Should you attempt to enter another individuals name or are otherwise not qualified the goblet will take your magic and life." She let that sink in.

"There will be wards that warn you to back off because something isn't right. These wards cannot be fooled by Polyjuice, Aging Potions, or Glamour Charms. This year we are adding four additional competitions. Group One includes first and second year students. Group Two includes the third and fourth year students. Group Three are fifth year students, and Group Four are those students who have their O.W.L.s. There will foot races for the four divisions. There are scholastic competitions in all classes that are common to the three schools. There is a dueling competition for the sixth and seventh year groups. In the spring, there is a broom race through a slalom course. There will be practice days for each school and the wards will only allow students and coaches from the school in. The wards will not let anyone else see the practice." Pomona paused and winked at Harry.

"Initially our guests were going to take their meals, classes, and sleep in their own facilities. However, His Grace didn't think that served the purpose of getting to know people from other schools and cultures. He somehow got lucky in Monte Carlo, Las Vegas, and a few other casinos' and donated his winnings to Hogwarts for holding the tournament as hosts. So beginning at dinner you will be able to order what you want to eat."

The screens came on and showed three menus, one in English, French, and Bulgarian. An animated wand selected the items it wanted and they changed to red. It then touched a rune and the red cleared. The wand then made the correct selection and touched another rune and the menu items turned green and the animated film showed the food and drink appear. When the food disappeared, desert appeared.

"If you have any special dietary needs please tell one of your Professors and we will get the word to the kitchens. The breakfast and lunch menus will not change as often as the dinner menu but they will add and delete things that are rarely ordered. When we go to open seating your menu will appear in the language of your school. If you are English and want to eat French or Bulgarian food, simply pick the menu up and say French or Bulgarian please and it will change. This idea was presented by the four Duchess Potters and charmed by them also." Pomona paused not sure, how the next item would go over.

"We had a request through the ICW from the Americas, Australia, and Far East to allow one student from each year group and the schools Deputy join us and observe. They may want to start a tournament similar to the Triwizard Tournament." Harry closed his eyes knowing what was coming.

He tuned out the Americans, and Japanese, but paid attention when Pomona read, "From the National Australian Institute of Magic we have Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall and representing the sixth and seventh…representing the first and second years, second year student Miss Hermione Granger. Your Grace do you have anything to add sir?"

Harry stood and the cameras zoomed in on him. "Yes Headmistress, I want a meeting after dinner with our new guests to insure we start off on the right foot. Their cultures are different enough I feel this discussion is needed in the interest of their safety."

"Very well Lord Gryffindor I agree, may I suggest adding the Minister for Magic, the Foreign Ministers, and the Headmasters?" Pomona asked.

"Yes Ma'am the Seekers will join us also so I don't have to tell them later." Harry replied.

Pomona started the meal and with the animation, the students had no trouble ordering their food. The meal was delicious they ordered French food as suggested by Fleur and Gabrielle. They talked about the tournament and the events they may want to enter.

Once the meal was finished, Harry invited the guests into the ante room and put up wards. When the guests were, seated Harry stood and asked if they heard his opening statements and they had.

"Alright I'm going tell you what I know about your societies and you can then tell me different in a respectful manner. I'll start with Japan since their customs are close to ours or at least were. At one time, you had regions not unlike our counties. These regions had their own lords or Samurai. They were judge, jury, and executioner and made their own laws. There were certain forms of addressing these lords and they expected those forms. How am I doing so far?" Harry asked the Deputy Headmaster from Koto School of Magic.

"Very well, Your Grace, we know and understand your forms. Some but not all of ours are still in use. Even our non-magicals still use many of the old forms including our young." Mr. Togo explained in answer to Harry's question.

"Next we have the Australians one of our fellow members of the United Kingdom. From our point of view, they were initially populated by criminals sent from Great Britain. They prospered and became a liberal society that elects their government. A few stick to the old ways. Over the years, we have enjoyed several trips there and seen a fair amount of your beautiful country. Your life style fits you, and that's the way it should be. Those I've met here in Great Britain respect our customs, know, and use the old forms with few problems. Like us, you have your bigots and like us you don't take kindly to them. How am I doing so far Deputy Headmistress?" Harry asked McGonagall.

"Very well, actually surprisingly well Your Grace. I apologize but I'm not sure I get the point of this meeting." McGonagall told Harry.

"Hopefully that will become clear soon. Now we come to the Americans, the youngest of the six nations represented in this room. We have also made a fair few visits to America. While we were there, we did our best to observe, respect, and live within your laws and customs. However, you more than most nations are known for not returning that respect when you visit another nation. We have sat in pubs in London, and other places, attended the British Open, and Wimbledon Tournaments and listened to your citizens piss and moan about our ways and say how we need to change them."

"A fair number of fights have started over remarks made in the country that you modeled your government after. In fact, your laws are mostly based on English common law. To be honest I don't know why you four and one from Australia are here in this old castle among the fucking foreigners. Well, there's the door don't let it hit you in the ass as you leave. You see there is a difference between here and the rest of Great Britain. Down there you would deal with the Ministry for Magic represented by Lady Bones. Here it's different. Here I rule, and my word is the law. The only person on the face of the earth I answer to besides my wives is Elizabeth II our Queen."

"I have destroyed several powerful wizards including two dark lords with the help of my Goblin family and four of my wives and friends sitting here. I do not tolerate bigots or bullies. You four don't like the fact that I have four wives and will take two more women into my immediate family. Well your opinion doesn't count here and those thoughts if spoken may get your head on a pike over the front gate as an example. So in order to save your lives, Gringotts will send you home and your management and Governments will be told why."

"It amazes how some people can preach tolerance but are intolerant bigots themselves," Harry rolled two memory crystals to Ragnok.

"Little Father would you identify these please." Harry asked of Ragnok.

"Of course son," He looked them over, and laid the one from the Americans on the table and tapped it with his nail on his right index finger.

The memory played and they saw and heard the thoughts of the four about how backward these people were. They said that they needed to preach democracy to the younger ones.

"You see gentlemen and I use that term lightly in your case. Hogwarts is a sentient being infused with not only the founders' magic but also those of thousands of wizards and witches who attended, taught, or visited here. Hogwarts passed that to our sorting hat Alfred who communicates with me mentally and I made those stones. Sharpaxe please remove the trash from Hogwarts." Sharpaxe nodded and the Americans were gone.

"Now we come to Miss Hermione Granger bigot extraordinaire and unfortunately for me my cousin whom I can't throw out of the family, although I've spent hundreds of galleons trying. I cannot believe you of all people would come here knowing that I was here, and that I effectively rule this place. Do you have a death wish or what?" Harry asked his voice laden with ice.

"I, I was hoping that you had changed," She said near tears as she knew he had her memories in the other crystal.

"Miss Granger, do you understand that I have sufficient reason to take your head for sedition against my Duchy?" Harry asked the young girl that seemed even younger now.

"I, I, I, I didn't know that," She stammered really coming to realize that she was in deeper trouble than she thought.

"Are you saying that you came into my country with a government and laws that you didn't know about but are required to follow? Then because it doesn't fit the way you think things should be, that you could change things because you fucking feel that our way is wrong. Is that what you expect Hermione Jean Granger? Do you think I'm a fucking idiot, and that I wouldn't respond in kind? Are you that damn foolish?" Harry ranted and his magic was almost stifling to the point that empty chairs were moving. Suddenly, Luna was in his lap holding him.

Luna looked at Ragnok, "Please get that little bitch out of my sight before I kill her myself or one of the others do it before me, and I have to whip a sister wife's ass. Oh, rest assured your Headmaster will get that memory crystal as will your Minister."

Luna took Harry, and the Seekers disappeared. Ragnok looked at Pomona and chuckled, "Well there are no bodies to clean up. He's learning to control his temper now we work on his magic."

Pomona looked at Maxime and remarked, "If I were you, I would find a way to apologize, because you're next on his shit list. That Madam is not a place you really want to be."

Headmaster Purser stated, "My students voted to let him in the tournament if he is selected, we would be wise to hand him the trophy and play three rounds of poker."

"If he enters he wouldn't go for that, and I would feel sorry for the dragon he faced. I suspect by now he's either in bed with his wives, or he's blowing up things. But of course, he could be riding Sadie. Shit I forgot to warn our guests about a sixty-foot basilisk that protects him. Most of our students have ridden her at least once to see the Forbidden Forest," Pomona mused.

"Is he always like this?" McGonagall asked.

"No Minerva, he just hates bullies and bigots. He's seventeen and responsible for the safety of every magical in several hundred square miles. He takes that very seriously. He didn't want this tournament held but didn't want us losing our magic because of his wants. You just witnessed the first Battle Mage since Merlin attempting to control his temper and magic. The rest of the Seekers are close to the same level except for Fleur and Gabrielle, who will catch up to them probably within the year." Pomona explained.

André tried to shift the mood a bit by saying, "My daughters are Veela, and I have 100₲ that say their first child is a son, and that has never happened that we know of. Madame Maxime you need to brief your students, but we have an appointment immediately after breakfast."

"Yes Minister," The large woman said and excused herself as she left. Headmaster Purser followed her.

Pomona turned to McGonagall and asked, "How did that little…witch get selected to come here? I know for a fact that the criterion was received by you and your Headmaster, and she damn sure doesn't fit it. Whoever selected her may have cost her, her life and magic."

"She scored the highest on the exams. She's a bit lacking in social skills, but her interview went better than average so her total score got her selected." McGonagall answered as best she knew how.

Ragnok interjected, "We told your Headmaster not to send her here that there was bad blood between her and him. She was a bigot at nine, and he called her on it. Her ran into her in Brisbane a year later, and called her on it again and warned her she would end up losing her magic or be hurt or worse. Then she comes into his den and pulls her normal trash. She's lucky to have a head on her shoulders. I could picture Gryffindor's sword singing as he satisfied its blood lust."

McGonagall frowned and mused, "That sounds more like Excalibur than Gryffindor's sword."

Ragnok chortled, "Who is to say they aren't the same sword?"

Amelia, who had been quiet, spoke. "The next ICW meeting should be interesting. I expect to see more than one Headmaster called in front of it. I can picture Harry in front of the ICW, and they wouldn't like his words."

Ragnok chuckled, "He isn't big on politicians, and his Aunt Amy is one and his soon to be father-in-law is another. Come to think of it he is one also. Amelia we have teasing material on him."

She shuddered and hissed, "You tease him if you wish little father. But the last time I did I had to explain my light-blue hair for a week. That's a dragon that can stay asleep."

Sharpaxe looked at Hawkclaw, and then chuckled. Harry did the same to Ragnok. However, Ragnok wasn't seen in public, and no goblin would say a word about his pink hair.

Dan and Emma were woken up early the next morning in Australia. The goblin that delivered Hermione would only say, "I hope this trash is well educated in your world. Her former trust vault is closed. Her current interest is six percent. While you maintain your status as Goblin Friend, she does not. Miss Granger unless you wish to pay the maximum on your debit card you will return it by noon today."

The goblin disappeared.

Dan looked at Emma then at Hermione and shook his head. They tried to talk her out of going. If she got through this Dan and Emma were going to put their foot down or in her ass. He blamed himself and Emma for part of it because they hadn't put their foot down earlier. However, perhaps it was now time to get her help. Fortunately, she was caught up in her studies magical and non-magical.

They were in the afterglow of their lovemaking when Harry asked, "Why does that bitch get to me?"

"Oh Harry I think it's because you want to change her, and you can't any more than she can change you. You see her as a bigot, and she sees you as old fashioned wanting to live in the days of King Arthur. She sees black and white while you see shades of grey. Plus she is blood relation, and you're so different in many ways but one is the same. You both grew up without friends. Now you have them, and she doesn't. Yet she has what you can't. She has parents, and you don't think she appreciates them. Just put her back in that place in your mind love." Luna cooed, and his breathing told her that he was falling asleep.

The next morning before breakfast Sadie was carrying Harry back to the castle. He was standing on her back like he was riding a surfboard or snowboard, and Sadie was moving fast. Harry had a huge smile on his face as Sadie slid by the entry door he hissed his good-bye and thank you then did a flip off her back. She never broke her speed and soon disappeared into the forest.

Harry looked at his wives and fiancées with their hands on their hips. He rolled his eyes and said, "What did I do this time?"

"You scared the hell out of our guests. Neither you nor Madam Sprout told our guests about Sadie. Plus you git, you made us get cold when you left early." Luna complained.

Harry walked up to her, grabbed and kissed her then whispered, "It's not like you six didn't cuddle up together so the cold bit didn't last long Snuggle Bunny."

"Ok, how was your trip into that horrible Forbidden Forest?" Luna teased back.

"Actually there are three baby Unicorns probably a week old. We caught sight of a black Unicorn also but it was moving away from us." He reported as they entered the Great Hall.

Harry got his wives seated then went to the front of the staff table. The screens came down so all could see him. "I want to apologize for not warning you about Sadie my basilisk. To be quite candid with you, I ride her quite often and tend to forget she's around. If you don't attack her, she won't attack you unless you've tried to harm me, my wives, or friends."

"On our first trip together a centaur decided to be an ass we had words, and I found him petrified two days later. Sadie told me a few days after that she didn't like the taste of the human part, but the horse was ok just a bit stringy. Since I have no desire to eat any part of a centaur, I nodded and agreed it probably wouldn't be worth messing with one. Now I must ask that you remember that I wear the Slytherin Head of House ring, so I can speak Parseltongue. If I go dark, it wasn't from speaking parsel. Then if did that my wives would kill me. So I don't have plans of going dark, rumors or not Miss Brown. And if I hear another one about my love life I might decide to take your magic so keep your mouth off of us and your thoughts to yourself."

"Now to stop some other rumors, it's true I sent the Americans and one of the Australian bigots home. I've said it before I do not tolerate bigots or bullies in my home, and Hogwarts is my wives and my home. It's also true the castle speaks to me through Alfred our sorting hat, a magical device charmed by all four Hogwarts Founders but primarily by Godric Gryffindor. Good morning Headmistress did I miss anything?"

"Good morning Your Grace, I don't think you did. How was the Forbidden Forest this morning?" Pomona smiled and asked.

"Well Sadie has the spiders under control. The Centaurs ask me to remind our guests that they think they own my forest. Their words not mine. But it was a warning to stay out of their territory unless you're invited. Oh we have three new Unicorn foals a week or so old. And there is at least one black one running around. Sadie asked me to remind you that she only hoods her eyes as she leaves the forest so to stay out unless you're with me, so I can warn her. She is hunting to prepare for winter and didn't like me calling her a squirrel, but it was worth it to get the ride." Harry reported on his trip, as Pomona knew he would.

"That area we talked about needs to be marked tomorrow so I can keep her out of that part of the forest. The school farm needs to send us two live cows for payment for staying out of part of her forest. Bargaining with a basilisk is easier than bargaining with Ragnok for sure." Harry added and waited to see if anyone had any more questions before enjoying his breakfast.

"Excuse me Your Grace, I am Victor Krum and was wondering if you fly like you ride Sadie." The youngest Professional Seeker asked.

Professor Sprout said, "Actually he wouldn't admit it, but he's worse on a broom. Unfortunately, for his house team as an owner, the charter says he can't play inter-house Quidditch. However, the charter does say he could play on a Hogwarts team."

"Well thank you Headmistress. Mr. Krum while I respect the Headmistress opinion, I don't play Quidditch, but I do love to fly. I do suggest sir that when you marry, don't let your wife or wives watch your games. I've watched you and the Wronski Feint you do is a phenomenal, absolutely brilliant piece of flying. If I want a cold bath, I try it over the lake." Harry replied to the question and smiled at the seeker who returned it.

Astoria said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Husband you will not try that move over land, or we'll have words such as couch now."

Harry winked at Krum and replied, "Yes dear. And those are the first words a married man needs to learn. For you single guys out there, who want more than one wife, remember with two that you catch twice as much hell from them as you do from one. Then you have to face not only your mother but two mothers in law. But if you choose well you get the love of two or more great women."

"Excuse me Your Grace I am Michelle Dupree. I was wondering why the change from last evening when you came off like a stuffed shirt snob."

The Hogwarts students and staff gasped and shook their heads while Fleur hid a smile.

Harry stood straight and his clothes changed to regal purple robes trimmed in gold. He held his right hand above his head, and the Sword of Gryffindor appeared. The entire hall heard it sing.

The temperature in the Great Hall dropped at least twenty degrees and Harry's eyes showed fire behind the ice as he stated, "Miss Dupree, I find that your word's border on insult, and the Sword of Justice agrees with me. I always thought Beauxbatons taught French History and the ways of the court. Now tell me if I should forgive you this one time as the Sword of Justice sings wanting your blood. I shall forgive you if you admit you are a stupid bitch that was raised by dogs who had no manners. If you refuse that, I will give you the choice of losing your magic or your head. You are in my home and within it are my wives, fiancées, and friends. Are you so blind that you cannot see this? Are you deaf that you could not hear my words or are you just a stupid little girl whose body grew and aged but whose mind is six? Now make your choice bitch."

To the surprise of many, Harry repeated his words in French.

"Your Grace, I apologize and admit I am a stupid little bitch that was raised by dogs that had no manners. I am in your home and should have realized that last night was a formal occasion, and this is not. You are among your friends and are trying to make us feel more relaxed today. Please forgive me Your Grace." Miss Dupree pled.

"I will let this pass one time and one time only. I have destroyed some of my countrymen for less by completely stripping them and their families of fortunes. They and their families are now shoveling dragon shit in Gringotts and will for years to come. I do not accept your apology, however. You had best keep a civil tongue in your mouth as it pertains to my family and friends because, little girl you just made it to number one on my shit list. I was not joking about this sword it seeks blood and in this case, it is yours." Harry cut his hand then healed and threw the sword towards the ceiling, and it disappeared.

Madame Maxime stood and looked at Dupree. "Miss Dupree I will see you in my office immediately after breakfast."

She turned to Harry, "Your Grace, when we arrived yesterday I was angry, and in that anger, I forgot my place and took it out on you. You were only trying to make me, and my students welcome here, and I forgot that good manners should be returned in kind. For my words and actions, I apologize."

Harry saw the sincerity in her voice, "Apology accepted in the spirit it was given. We all have bad days' Madam, and those of us who are responsible for the safety of others have them more often than we would like. Perhaps after the feast this evening you, Headmistress Sprout, Headmaster Purser, and the Ministers would join my lovely wives and me for a glass of wine in our suite."

"Thank you Your Grace, I would be delighted to join you and your lovely wives." The Headmistress replied.

Harry looked at Luna and said, "Well at least this time I didn't have to kill anyone. Please take good notes for me I'm going to go blow up some things."

Harry disappeared.

Luna looked at Daph and said, "If this keeps happening his fucking Merlin index will exceed 1500. Alright ladies we need to plan how to get his magic back under control before he kills someone he didn't mean to."

Neville looked at his wives, "I know where he is, and will make sure he doesn't hurt himself again. That fucking bitch owes him a life debt and don't let her forget it." Then Neville disappeared.

Neville found Harry in the Room of Requirements but instead of blowing up things Harry was holding the Sword of Gryffindor. Nev noticed that the tip was on a glowing square.

"Harry?"

"Hi Nev, Alfred suggested using my excess magic to feed back into Hogwarts. It helps me and makes her stronger so it's a win-win." Harry acknowledged his friend and brother.

"That's a good thing Skywalker. You're a hell of a lot calmer than I expected or I would be myself. Well, Dupree got the attention she wanted," Neville chuckled.

Harry snorted, "It just wasn't the way haughty bitch thought it would be. Maxime isn't any more pleased with holding the tournament than we are, but neither is Purser. This was Dumbledore's baby all the way. Apparently, he heard rumors that Voldemort was trying to get a hold of me to perform a ritual to get a body back. Dumbledore hoped Tom would kill me, so he could kill Tom and be the big hero again."

Neville noticed the square had quit glowing and asked, "You ready to go back? If you worry your girls, you'll be in deep shit. I don't see that as a good thing for either of us."

Harry saw Neville shudder at the thought. "Your wives will probably blame you for not bring me back sooner. My girls will chew my ass for not bringing them with me. I asked Ragnok how I could understand women better. He told me that they weren't meant to be understood just loved."

"That's why he's King of the Goblin Nation. You have to be wise to be an effective king." Neville explained.

Harry smiled and nodded at his brother. The sword disappeared and so did the two mages. They reappeared at the Hufflepuff table.

Luna inspected her husband and said, "That was quick, are you alright?"

He kissed her forehead, "Alfred suggested a way to get rid of excess magic that I'll explain later. Actually, I feel great. Luna I've been thinking…"

Harry heard the other Seekers gasp, "All right you lot that isn't always a bad thing. Hermione's actions don't make sense. Is it possible that there's a hidden charm or charms on her mind that are keyed to being around me?"

Daph appeared next to the Australian Vice Minister and told him what they suspected. He immediately made a phone call, and Daph returned to the table. Astoria disappeared and told Sharpaxe of their suspicions. He nodded and disappeared to notify Ragnok.

"She will be checked by their best mind healers that will look for that type of charm." Daphne reported.

Hermione was sitting in her room under house arrest while awaiting trial in three days. She was going over the actions that led to her situation. She couldn't understand why she wanted to go to Hogwarts. She knew Harry didn't like her and couldn't blame him. What was it about Harry that made her that way? Why did certain things or persons set her off in a rant that pushed people away?

She was so impressed with Hogwarts. It was beautiful castle and like no other, she had seen pictures of. It even had electric lighting and modern equipment that somehow didn't look out of place. She heard Harry and understood what he said and even why he said it. Then boom, she knew this was wrong, and she needed to change these backward people and the best place to start was with the youngest.

Of course, she wondered how Harry's group got older so soon. They were five years older than she was now. Of course, it had to be that they were messing with time, which was dangerous. But that was none of her business. She decided.

"Princess, are you decent?" She head her Dad ask.

"Yes daddy." She saw the door open and there stood Chief Ragnok. She couldn't stop herself from shuddering while thinking the worst.

"Hermione, Harry asked that you be checked for some mind charms that may not have been detected years ago. I questioned Dumbledore, a painful experience for him and an unpleasant one for me. But I discovered that he had placed certain charms on you as a baby. Some are timed, and others are keyed to certain actions or statements made by others. A few are keyed to your being near Harry. Fortunately, we now know what charms were used, and the order they were cast in. I have informed the Australian Ministry, their Chief Justice, your Headmaster, and Harry." Ragnok informed the shocked twelve year old whose life Dumbledore almost destroyed.

Hermione's demeanor changed to one of fear to hope.

"If you want, we can take you to our Medical Wing and remove the charms and from there back to Hogwarts," Ragnok said with a smile.

"Harry wants me to come to Hogwarts?" A shocked Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you are part of his family and were hurt by a sick old man. He knows that now, and knows you never stood a chance. Your status with the Goblin Nation and vault has been restored at his insistence. I didn't tell him that I would have done that anyway." Ragnok revealed.

Hermione was so shocked that she could only nod. She watched as an elf placed a new trunk on the floor and packed her room except for the furniture. She kissed he parents good-bye while crying tears of relief. Ragnok held out his hand, and they appeared in the Medical Wing. Hermione found out why manipulating time could be a wonderful thing. What took three days in the time chamber was only seconds on the outside. When she arrived at Hogwarts, it was still breakfast time. She saw Harry standing while talking to Luna and Neville. When he turned and looked at her, his smile melted her heart.

"Your Grace…" she said and watched him open his arms.

She ran the length of the table, and jumped into his arms and heard Harry say, "Welcome cousin," as he swung her around.

The American team wasn't as lucky as Hermione. Copies of the memory crystal and the criteria for those going to Hogwarts appeared on the desks of the Chief Justice, Minister for Magic, the school's President, and each member of the Board of Directors. If that wasn't bad enough the letter from Ragnok stating that not only were the team's vaults locked down but so were the School's and the School's President's vaults.

The president chewed the team's asses. The board chewed the president and the team's asses. The Minister and Chief Justice sat side by side as they met with the Chairman of the Board, the School President, and the team.

The Minister stated, "New Salem Institute begged us to go to the ICW so they could observe the Triwizard Tournament. The ICW after much debate agreed and informed us that the tournament was being held in the Duchy of Pottershire. They also made it clear that the Duke was the absolute ruler there as per Her Majesty the Queen of the United Kingdom. The criteria for selecting people that would go to Hogwarts was written and agreed to by all parties, including the Duke. His Grace made it clear he did not tolerate bigotry or bullies." The Minister gave the team a foul look.

"We amended the criteria to include the fact that you would be acting as ambassadors for not only New Salem but the USA. Everyone involved signed off on this including the team. The team knew it was going into a country ruled by a young feudal lord that held the power of life and death over the magicals on his lands. For some reason, we will discover, your team chose to disregard their purpose and decided to make things better for the poor down trodden masses and save them from this evil lord." The Minister sighed and took a deep breath.

"Apparently you idiots didn't realize that there is magic that you don't know of and couldn't understand. Hogwarts has stood for a thousand years, and is infused with magic of not only its founders but also tens of thousands students, Professors, and guests. It was started by four of the most powerful mages that existed at the time. It's even rumored that Gryffindor was descended from Merlin, which would mean so is His Grace." He let that sink in while he gave them a look of disgust.

"Not only is the ICW on our ass, wanting answers, but you have managed to piss off King Ragnok by insulting the young man he calls son. We may be able to pacify the ICW but Ragnok wants your heads on a pike. Yes, Lord Gryffindor's words at the conference were harsh, but they were also true. I spent over twenty years in our military and saw what he saw more often than not. The thing that always amazed me was when someone said the fucking foreigners in another country. They were right about fucking foreigners, but they didn't seem to realize they were talking about themselves. When you enter another country, by definition you become a foreigner."

The Minister looked at the group and continued. "As far as we can tell the Board did its job but the School let the Board down. I expect to see a new president and vice-president as well as a review of the selection committee and its process for selection. The four students will be expelled and most probably will have their magic bound. This may save their lives. Fortunately, they have a non-magical education, so they are still employable. The directors of the MCIA and MFBI are waiting on you so get the hell out of my office."

They found out the Vice President was a bigot but led the team because of his position at the school. The four students had lied while answering questions because they wanted to go on a trip. The selection committee had used the wrong conference room because the right one was in use. The conference room they were supposed to use had truth wards installed. They didn't check the one they were in for truth wards. The Minister shook his head and said FUBB (fucked up beyond belief).

The students lost their magic for lying and their actions. The School's President and Vice President lost their jobs, and the Vice President was blacklisted in Education. Harry convinced Ragnok that was enough to send a message so others could learn from it. His thoughts were if they did more they became the bad guys.

That evening at Hogwarts the Goblet of Fire lit and the Seekers, along with several of their school friends, talked Harry into entering the major competition. Harry waited until the others had entered including six from Hogwarts before placing his name in the Goblet.

That night Harry welcomed the Headmasters and Ministers to the Hufflepuff Suite's Common Room.

"Welcome to the Hufflepuff Suite where Susan's ancestor once lived. Inside this room, we use our first names, and mine is Harry. Outside we have to wear different faces or be taken advantage of." Harry told his guests and introduced his wives and fiancées by their first name. The guests did the same.

Bing appeared with white wine and a selection of cheese and crackers. Harry smiled as Olympe Maxime saw the label on the wine.

"I hope you enjoy the wine as it's my favorite, but I'm partial because I own the vineyard and label." Harry told them.

They discussed the Americans and Hermione. When Harry told them what they found out about Hermione they went from shock to livid at Dumbledore. They spent nearly two hours discussing various things, including Harry's hope that the students could find lasting friends from the different schools. Olympe wanted to discuss Dupree but Harry said it was a Beauxbatons internal matter if she kept her mouth shut and acted as if she had some sense instead of a spoilt child.

To be continued in: "The Triwizard Tournament and Epilog"


	10. The Tri-Wizard Tournament

**The Triwizard Tournament and Epilog**

**Chapter 5 of 5**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**A Continuation from: 'School Daze'**

**The Triwizard Tournament and Epilog**

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

While Neville and the others monitored different classes, Harry and Luna showed Hermione around the castle. Hermione was impressed with a lot of things but especially the Room of Requirements. While they were there, Harry called Winky and slowed down time, and explained about House Elves. Winky verified what Harry said and told Hermione how Dobby was treated versus how he is now treated. Harry and his ladies then went into detail about whys and wherefores of their multiple marriages.

Her biggest shock came when the pecking order in Great Britain and how they were trying to get that changed. While Voldemort and his Death Eaters were gone, they were not the only pureblood bigots. Hermione recognized that Harry was limited in what he could do outside of his Dukedom. She was pleased that he, and his ladies, was trying to change things.

Harry thought Hermione would faint when he asked if she wanted a ride on a sixty foot thousand-year-old basilisk. However, with some gentle teasing she agreed. Her trip into the forest was one she would long remember as she saw the very young golden Unicorns. Harry took the chance of trying to pet one. The stallion charged, but Harry didn't move so the stallion checked him over then looked at the girls and nodded. Harry called the girls so the stallion could inspect them, they passed and were allowed to pet the young Unicorns and the mare. Luna and Hermione got to pet the stallion, but he was leery of Harry and Harry didn't press the issue. Harry levitated the girls onto Sadie's back then did the same to himself. They waved at the Unicorns as Sadie left their area.

They got a glimpse of the black Unicorn's backside. Harry remarked, "That's twice now he's shown me his ass. I'm beginning to think he don't like me."

Luna laughed, and Hermione giggled. They met four Centaurs led by Magorian and talked for a few minutes. Harry asked if they needed anything, and they said no.

"Magorian do you have enough blankets for your young? Hogwarts has as storeroom half full of unused blankets. You and the herd are a valuable part of Hogwarts and the forest, let us be friends. Friends share physical things and knowledge. If we have what you could use laying around it does neither of us any good." Harry told the prideful Centaur.

"Lord Gryffindor in the past we have learned that we do not get anything for nothing in return. What do you want from us?" Magorian asked in his direct manner.

"I want friendship with our neighbors. That and if a student is found here they be returned for punishment by our Headmistress. You could do these things if you wished it so. My family and our friends are friends with goblins, elves, and others and our goal is to see all wizards treat all magical beings with respect. Hopefully, that respect will turn into friendship but as with the Centaurs, no two wizards are alike." Harry replied with a smile and sincere tone. He knew that Magorian could detect insincerity as fast as he could.

"Young Lord you are different than any wizard we have ever met. You speak your heart and have a worthy goal that we hope you reach. We will hold council, and I will speak of your proposal. Do you know what happened to Hagrid?" Magorian asked.

"We discovered that it was Hagrid, who introduced the Acromantulas into the forest. This action endangered you and the others living in the forest and we who live at school. Hagrid now resides in Romania and works with dragons, which was his dream." Harry explained and the Centaurs stomped at mention of the large spiders.

Magorian bowed replying, "Thank you Lord Gryffindor for your candid answer. We will consider your proposal and give you an answer."

Harry returned the bow, "You're most welcome, again let me know if we can help your people. The winters here are harsh and bitter. I do have one question before we part. Have you met the black Unicorn? He doesn't seem to like me and shows me his backside."

Magorian chuckled, and was joined by the others, "Blackie doesn't like anyone, including us and the other Unicorns. If, and when, he decides otherwise he will let you know. However, that may be never. One never knows with a black Unicorn. May peace be with you and yours young Lord."

"And with you and yours Magorian," Harry replied and Sadie took them to the school via a new route.

At the entry courtyard, Harry levitated the girls down. He jumped down then went to Sadie's head and scratched under her lower jaw. Hermione couldn't believe it when he looked at Sadie's eyes and hissed something as he patted her nose. Sadie turned and left the area at a high rate of speed.

Hermione asked how Harry could look a basilisk in the eyes, and he explained how she could hood them. At lunch, she sat with the Japanese first year and told him about what she saw. Of course, that word went through Hogwarts at the speed of light.

That evening, during the feast, Hermione sat with the Seekers. When the plates cleared, Pomona announced the Goblet of Fire would soon be ready to name the overall champions. Seconds later, the goblet's fire turned from blue to red, and it spat out a piece of parchment. Pomona grabbed it as it floated down and read, "The overall champion for Beauxbatons is Miss Michelle Dupree."

The entire school went quiet. Pomona told the girl to go to the anteroom near the head table.

The goblet's fire turned red again and spat out another piece of parchment that Pomona caught. She read, "The overall champion for Durmstrang is Mr. Victor Krum."

All students clapped, and some whistled a Victor made his way to the anteroom.

The goblet's fire turned red for the third time, and it spat out the final piece of parchment. Pomona smiled as she read, "The overall champion for Hogwarts is Lord Potter."

The students clapped once again as Harry kissed his wives and Hermione on the forehead and left for the anteroom.

In the anteroom, Harry totally ignored Dupree and stuck his hand out to Victor, who shook it. Harry whispered, "Join our table for breakfast tomorrow please." Victor nodded his acceptance.

The school heads and Ministers entered the anteroom and Madame Maxime didn't look pleased. The Ministers explained the rules and asked Harry if he would let the press, in so they could interview the champions.

Harry smiled and confided the rules for the press. "Yes the editors have been sent the rules under which they must abide. Our guards will check them for polyjuice and charms. They will stay on the path from the gate to the Great Hall and back. They will go nowhere else in Hogwarts. They can interview the three Champions, the Ministers, the School Heads period. Once they leave, the wards will go back up rejecting them. This is not a zoo or a social experiment so the only time they are allowed after the first interview is at the three tasks and the trophy presentation."

André chuckled, "Lord Potter one would think you don't like the press."

Harry laughed then turned serious, "Lord Delacour, in my opinion, most of them are bottom feeders that have no skills, including writing. Some go so far as to present rumors or made-up things as facts. There are a few hardworking and honest journalists. The school heads, yourselves, and the three Ministries have agreed that the tasks will be recorded. It will be edited and made into a documentary to be shown in theaters with proceeds split three ways and donated to the Orphanages in your countries."

André smiled and agreed, "There will be a weighing of the wands next Saturday at 1000h. During the tasks, the only magical device, you may have is your wand…"

"Excuse me Lord Delacour but that's wands not wand according to rule 18 point 3 the word wands is used not wand." Harry explained shocking the others.

André acknowledged that was true but added, "Lord Potter that is true but in Great Britain you are only allowed to carry one wand."

Harry nodded that was true but stressed, "I agree Lord Delacour, but the Triwizard Tournament is in the Duchy of Pottershire and there is no such restriction here. Depending on what I'm facing, I carry as few as three and as many as eight wands. Since they are what are known as legacy wands, I can carry them anywhere in the world. A legacy wand is described by international law, as either an heirloom or a wand won in combat. All but one of the several I carry are wands that were used by my ancestors. Most wand crafters won't admit that wands are not only suited to the wizard but to what they use it for." Harry saw the shock on several faces.

"One is better for transfiguration, another for charms, and a third for Battle Magic, there are others that do best with fire or water. When the rules were written no one thought of limiting how many wands, a person might carry. Luna has one that she uses only to cut hair so it stays at home." Harry ended the discussion with a smile. Victor and Dupree wondered who the hell they were up against.

André suggested, "Well Lord Potter it seems you are correct perhaps only one each should be weighed or Mr. Ollivander will be here all day."

Harry looked a Pomona and they both laughed, but it was Pomona that said, "We're laughing because he most probably will be anyway, Lord Potter you will go last or Garrick will be here for three days not one. André he's part of Lord Potter's extended family, and those two can argue wands from sunup to sundown and wouldn't agree that the sun came out."

Harry laughed and added, "Headmistress I was twelve when I turned his hair light green and gave him a green beard. I told him that Unicorn hair wasn't good for doing a stable long lasting Transfiguration. I mean the hair did slowly go back to his normal salt and pepper after two weeks. Just be sure to be at the weighing it should be fun."

Pomona chastised, "Lord Potter you're no longer twelve."

Harry agreed, "That's true but I'm the son of a Marauder and the godson of another and Ollie can dish it out but can't take it."

The next evening Pomona threw the school into a panic by announcing, "We will have two Halloween balls. One ball is for the fourth through seventh years, and the other for first through third-year students. We would like volunteers to teach dancing to those who don't know how or want to learn more. I do suggest that you know the cushion charm if you volunteer."

That got the laughter she wanted. Victor joined them as they were now sitting at a table that seated twelve. He was slightly surprised when Harry and Neville stood as he and his girlfriend approached. He introduced his girlfriend, Anna Popov, to those he knew. Harry took care of the other introductions then put up a silencing ward that covered the table.

"Ok the ward lets us hear, but not be heard so when it's up call us by our given names please. Everyone has a private face and a public face it's unfortunate, but if you show weakness some idiot will try to take advantage of you." Harry explained.

Anna started shy but the ladies soon had her relaxed and laughing. Victor asked about the dances they did here and told him they would be holding their own lessons, and that he and Anna were invited.

"So Harry you actually carry as any as eight wands. I wish I had known about this earlier." Victor told Harry with a sigh.

"Victor not all is lost. We have a room here that an owner can call for what he or she wants. If the item has been discarded, or otherwise left at school, the room will provide it. There have been a thousand classes here averaging 200 students per class. If only point five percent left a wand here, that's about 1,000 wands to choose from. If that don't work we can shift you to Ollivander's, but that'll take most of the day." Harry explained and ended with a grin.

Luna interjected, "Garrick Ollivander is my Great Uncle, and Harry loves him, but they also love to pick at each other and prank each other. He hates being called Ollie so Harry calls him Ollie if he talks about him."

"Uncle Ollie is great at what he does, and as a person, but he takes forever to get you the correct wand. He says its part of the charm when buying your first wand, and he loves seeing the look on a first years face when they find the right fit." Harry informed his co-champion.

Victor asked why Harry didn't play Quidditch for fun. Harry admitted he like flying better because it wasn't restricted to a pitch, and he could go where he wanted when he wanted. Victor said he understood but in his case, it was the quickest way to help his family financially and make contacts for when he retired. He also admitted hating the fame and the demands that came with it.

That evening Harry took Victor to the Room of Requirements after asking it for functional wands. He showed Victor the quickest and most reliable was to find wands that appeared to fit. Once Victor selected six, Harry changed the room so Victor could test the wands, and he found three of the six that did what he wanted. Victor was surprised when Harry told him to leave the wands he didn't need on the table, and the room would take care of them.

The rest of the week sped by, and the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students enjoyed the Friday night movie and popcorn with a choice of Butterbeer, mundane soda, or juice. The movie was Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country because it was doubtful the guests had ever seen science fiction before.

When Saturday arrived, Harry and Victor flew early that morning playing follow the leader. Victor took Harry high over the lake and did a Wronski Feint from about 400 feet up. Harry stayed on his tail. So the next one Victor pulled out even lower, and Harry stayed behind him. The third time they both ended up in the lake. When they came up, there were seven women with their hands on their hips.

Harry looked at Victor and they said, "Oh shit," together. Anna took Victor by the ear, and Luna did the same to Harry. Their audience, including Nev, Sue, and Hannah sniggered as the women chastised their men for being foolish.

At the wand weighing ceremony, Harry made sure to be behind Madame Maxime as they entered. Garrick Ollivander looked and only saw two champions.

Ollivander looked at Pomona and said, "Your champion seems to be missing Headmistress Sprout."

"Oh I'm here Uncle Garrick," Harry said and stepped next to Victor.

Harry didn't pay attention to what Ollivander said about Dupree's wand since he wasn't worried about the bitch. Victor gave Ollivander his 10¼" wand with hornbeam wood and a dragon heartstring core that he purchased. Ollivander said it was in fine shape.

Harry handed Ollivander his wand and Garrick inspected while frowning. "This isn't one of mine Lord Potter."

"No sir I got it from a real wand crafter. Can you tell me what it is I forgot to ask?" Harry told the old man.

Ollivander ran his hands over the wand muttering about it being a fine piece of work. He finally said, "Lord Potter it's nine inches, Elder wood, with a multiple core of black Unicorn mane hair, Phoenix feather, Thestral tail hair, Phoenix tears, basilisk venom, and basilisk blood. I'm surprised a skinny runt like you can use it My Lord. Would you mind if I asked who crafted such a fine and beautiful wand?"

"No I don't mind you old goat. It's a good thing you're family, or I'd have to call you out. Its hand crafted for me by one of your apprentices…me." Harry said with a smile.

"You crafted this?" Garrick Ollivander asked.

Harry looked confused and asked, "Wasn't that the assignment you gave us Uncle? Or did you forget? Since you're getting on in years I can understand that."

Ollivander knew he'd been had again. "You, you, you've been holding out on me. I thought Luna might do this kind of work, but yours was always sloppy as if you didn't care. Harry, Lord Potter, this is a master piece."

Harry bowed, "Thank you Master Wand Crafter Ollivander your kind words mean a lot to me, even if you are an old goat."

Ollivander chuckled then turned the wand tip toward Harry and was looking down the elder wand pointed at him as Harry said, "Ah…ah…ahhhh, I don't think so today Unca Ollie."

It took some longer than others to figure out that this was by play between two family members that loved each other but expressed it in an unusual way.

Ollivander flipped the wand so the butt was toward Harry and handed it to him. "What do you think this wand will be best at Lord Potter?"

Harry smiled, "Battle Magic it makes a lot of things go BOOMB and disappear." Harry replied.

"What did you test it on?" Ollivander asked his apprentice.

"A bolder about ten or twelve feet in diameter, a Bombardia spell reduced it to dust." Harry answered proudly.

The press conference went downhill in a hurry. Harry was prepared for such an event.

Harry stood and said, "Good morning everyone I am Harry, Duke of Pottershire, and you are currently in my Duchy so my rules and laws apply. The papers you signed told you this and the rules. This press conference is about the Triwizard Tournament and nothing else. When asking me a question, call me Your Grace, the other champions are Miss Dupree and Mr. Krum. You will state your title, last name, and the publication you represent. Thanks and welcome to the Duchy Pottershire."

"Your Grace, I am Mr. Thompson with the Daily Prophet. Is it true that you do not like the press?"

"I should ask what the hell that has to do with the Triwizard Tournament. However, I'll try to answer it with the help of Alfred the Hogwarts sorting hat." Harry replied.

Alfred appeared on a stool Harry conjured next to him. Al said, "Your Grace I heard the stupid question. I am Alfred the Sorting Hat of Hogwarts, and my two main jobs are to sort students and to provide verbal communication between the castle and the owners, the Headmaster and their Deputies."

Harry requested of the hat, "Thank you Alfred, please ask Hogwarts how many reporters are here and how many of those are honest."

Alfred spoke, "She says there are twenty six reporters, and three of them she considers honest."

Harry smiled, "Thank you ask her please how many will write the truth of what is spoken here today."

After a hesitation, "Cassandra says the same three will write the truth."

Harry sniggered at the reaction of the audience. "How does she know?"

The hat confided, "She can feel them and their minds, what there is of them, are an open book."

With a serious expression on his face, Harry asked, "What advice can Lady Hogwarts offer as to what I should do with them?"

Alfred said nothing for about a minute. "Cassandra says except for the fact it would traumatize young students you should take their heads. However, perhaps a bath in the North Sea or the English Channel would wake them up."

Harry smiled, "Well since she is wiser than me, I will let her choose the location. Oh I forgot to tell you earlier that this news conference was being broadcasted on the Wizard Wireless Network live and unedited. Ladies and gentlemen this press conference is over."

"Alfred what happened to the press?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"They're off the coast of Dover in about 6 feet of water according to Cassandra, My Lord."

"For those listening on WWN we have four guests from Japan as observers to the Triwizard Tournament and another four from Australia. Since the Australians are part of the United Kingdom, we decided to let our Japanese friends to do the interview if something happened to the reporters since one can never tell with them. At this time, I will turn the questioning over to Mr. Kenji Fujimoto a seventh year student from the Kyoto School of Magic. Mr. Fujimoto the floor is yours sir."

"Miss Dupree, why did you enter such a dangerous tournament?" Kenji asked.

"To test myself and what I have learned so far." Dupree answered.

"Thank you for your candor. Mr. Krum what are your goals during the tournament." Kenji asked Victor.

He replied, "To meet people my age and hopefully make new friends, of course I will also try my hardest to win now that I have been selected."

"Lord Potter, do you feel you have the home-field advantage since the tournament is at Hogwarts?"

"Great question Mr. Fujimoto, actually as I look over the audience I don't think there is a home-field advantage other than I may be more aware of the terrain. Both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have approximately the same number of students as Hogwarts. The number of guest tickets is evenly divided, so I don't see a crowd favorite. All I can do is my best and hope I have learned what I need and have trained hard enough to face what we must."

"Miss Dupree, do you plan to enter any of the several other events?" Kenji asked.

"No I do not." She almost snapped, and Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"Mr. Krum same question please."

"I will at least enter the flying slalom race since I love to fly. I also will likely enter the dueling, depending on when it is held compared to the three overall tasks."

"Lord Potter same question please."

"I thought I might enter the Charms, Transfiguration, Flying, and possibly the Dueling competitions. Of course, those competitions are open to all, and you have to get into the top five of your school to reach the final competition between the schools."

"Since there was a possibility that I may be doing this, this final question was approved by the schools and the Foreign Ministers. It is for all three overall champions. What are your impressions of the Triwizard Tournament and the facility so far? Miss Dupree, please start."

"I am very impressed with the facility. It is clean, comfortable, and up to date while looking like the medieval castle that it is. As far as the Triwizard Tournament goes, I must admit I am not impressed with the lack of information provided contestants. We are told that in Great Britain, we can only have one wand but here in Pottershire, we can carry as many as we want. Why weren't we told that before we came?"

"Pardon me, are you a witch or what. If you need more wands just trot your butt down to the gate and apparate anyplace you want to go. There is a wand shop in Hogsmeade, another in Diagon Alley. France is a short hop across the channel you are only limited by your imagination, ingenuity, and the amount of money in your vault. Sorry for the interruption Mr. Fujimoto but lame ass excuses don't cut it for a Triwizard Tournament Champion."

"No problem Lord Potter your input was appreciated perhaps with her the moon is in the wrong phase. Mr. Krum if you will."

'Before I answer I must say I found out about the wand policy the same time a Miss Dupree but instead of moaning about it, I simply obtained three wands and began practicing with them. As to the tournament in its original form, I wouldn't have entered. However, in this form, every student can be involved if they wish. Actually, if someone won three other events, the prize money is more than the overall event and there are three trophies rather than one. As to the facility, I have never seen anything like it. It is beautiful well lit, has a great library. The food is excellent, and there are meals of every type. I find the students of Hogwarts friendly but no too familiar or nosey. Of course, there are the gossips that every school and workplace also have. But then they are in all three schools."

"Lord Potter, do you have anything to add?"

"Mr. Fujimoto anything I say about Hogwarts would be biased. However, we have modernized the entire school. There are projection units in all classrooms. We have old and new non-magical movies on Friday evenings and Saturday afternoon. The history classes show films so students can see what was happening sixty years ago and less. Like Mr. Krum, I would not have entered the tournament in its original form. I fought it coming here because only one student from each school could compete."

"This is Kenji Fujimoto signing off from the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Pottershire."

Harry stood and offered his hand to Dupree, who turned her back on him. He shook with Victor and Kenji telling he did an outstanding job. He indicated to Madame Maxime and André Delacour, he wanted to see them then stopped Dupree from leaving.

Harry was almost in orbit when his wives arrived, his aura was almost stifling as he ranted. "Madame Maxime, don't take this wrong because how you run your school is none of my business. However, you will get this little bitch out of my school before I kill her. A snub and refusal to shake hands is an insult bitch. I, Harry James Potter, Lord Gryffindor head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor demand three-fourths of the value of the Dupree properties. As the head of five other Ancient and Most Noble Houses, I reserve the right to decide if further action is required. As I say, so shall it be. No Miss Dupree I will not take your magic because you must compete or die. You will be allowed on the grounds for the three events. However, you will not be allowed entry into the castle. Now get out of my sight bitch."

André and the others saw Sharpaxe come forward.

Sharpaxe confessed, "Your Grace the only way the Dupree family can come up with enough funds is to sell a vacation villa and island."

"Do I have anything comparable my friend?" Harry asked all business now.

"Yours is much better My Lord." The goblin reported.

"Then sell it please Commander Sharpaxe," Harry decided.

"Her father is filling out the paperwork to banish her from the family Lord Gryffindor." Sharpaxe stated.

"That's their problem Sharpaxe not mine it won't help them if I claim the rest of the family assets. Hopefully now that they have seen it others will think before they leap." Harry mused.

André came to Harry and whispered, "I'm sorry you had to do that son."

"Thanks André, I don't like not having a real choice. But then I was her that removed my choice. Did you hear what Sharpaxe said?" Harry asked after putting up a wandless privacy ward.

"Yes, unfortunately she is the product of her family. Most of them are similar to her in attitude. Watch Michael Dupree, he is likely to come at your back." André advised, and Harry nodded and took down the ward.

The Seekers with Hermione, Victor, and Anna went to the Room of Requirements. It was now configured like a lounge. Bing brought them refreshments and welcomed Hermione back. Then she welcomed Victor and Anna to the group.

Victor broke the silence, "I like this room Harry."

Harry smiled, "Rowena Ravenclaw was the most learned of the four founders and developed many charms in use today. She built and charmed this room. Right now, no time is passing in here. Well, that's not quite right. A little time will have passed on the outside when we leave. I think 24 hours in here is one minute or less outside. By the way, thanks for backing me up with the bitch. Fleur warned us about her, but we thought Olympe would have left her in France."

Sue asked Anna and Hermione if they wanted spare wands and their eyes lit up, so she asked for good wands. Both girls had two more wands after they checked them then Sue asked for good wand holsters and passed them to Anna, Victor, and Hermione. Dora took Hermione to work with her while Fleur and Daphne worked with Anna. Harry, Neville, and Victor blew up targets Victor sat down to watch when Harry and Neville called for six dummies each and put their wands away. They drew a wand in each hand and two wide area cutting curses from both boys and twelve dummies were in two pieces. A wave of their wands and they were repaired.

Harry and Neville joined Victor and Harry said, "Victor I assume that with Quidditch and school, you don't get to practice magic much. The problem is that your magical core is like a muscle the more you work it the stronger you get. If you want, we can set this room up so you, and Anna can get a couple of months of practice. It will provide bedrooms, food, clean clothes, books, and entertainment. Watch this."

"Hang on girls we're going to the beach. Room please give us a beach with fresh water and swimming suits in our favorite color." Harry commanded, and they were sitting on a beach with two huts. One hut was marked women and the other men, and they had the swim suits Harry requested. They relaxed for an hour or so then Harry reconfigured the room back the way it was.

Victor, Anna, and Hermione wanted to learn more. Harry's ladies wanted to spend more time with Fleur and Gabrielle so Harry set the time for eight weeks inside with one-minute outside. He then split the room into four bedrooms with a common room and four bathrooms for the girls and two for the boys. When they came out of the room, they were good friends. Fleur and Gabrielle let it be known that they wanted to be married now, and if not, they would not do time compression again.

The real fun was getting Victor and Anna to ride Sadie but the chance to see young Unicorns convinced Anna, so Victor caved in. They did get to see the young Unicorns but not the black Unicorn. The fun part was when Sadie sped up going back to the castle. Harry stood behind her head and had a blast while she sped in and out of trees. Victor and Neville shook their heads at Harry laughing like an idiot standing on Sadie while the others sat with sticking charms on them. They saw someone trying to get in the gate so Harry directed Sadie to the gate.

The young man looked at Sadie coming at him and froze. Sadie stopped on the castle side of the wards.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Harry asked.

"I am Michael Dupree and I am here to see this so-called Lord Gryffindor and challenge him to a duel to satisfy my family's honor." Dupree stated and threw his chest out. He heard the girls giggle and call him a poppycock idiot like his sister.

"Alright we'll escort you to the castle but stay on the path or the basilisk will make a snack of you." Harry said in flat tone.

"Are you old enough to challenge someone to a duel?" Neville asked.

"Yes I am nearly twenty two." Dupree answered proudly.

Luna said in a dreamy voice, "It's a pity you'll never see twenty three."

Dupree huffed and said nothing more. When they arrived at the castle, Harry and Neville levitated them down and jumped off of Sadie. Harry hissed at Sadie telling her to guard Dupree.

While Harry talked to Sadie Luna and the others went inside and told Pomona, André, and Stanley Hope what was going on. While Pomona and Stanley gathered the other Headmasters and the Bulgarian Minister, André went to talk to Dupree.

"Michael, don't do this. Your father banished Michelle from the family. I am sure he doesn't want to lose you too. Michelle insulted the ruler of this land not once but twice. She backed him a corner so that he had to react," André pled.

"Non, I will kill this fool for what he did to Michelle and restore our family honor." Dupree spat.

Harry held up his hand the Sword of Gryffindor appeared. Harry tapped Michel on the shoulder. "You will call me Your Grace. Now I'll tell you how it works in my country. You will be escorted to the Quidditch Pitch where Sadie will guard you while the witnesses are gathering. The witnesses will include the students of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts, their staff and Headmaster, and the three Foreign Ministers plus our guests. Then you will issue your challenge and state the reason for it. Be sure to include that it is a duel to the death. I will respond. Our Charms Professor, Flitwick, a past dueling champion, will start the duel. Do you have any questions?"

Michael shook his head no.

"Fine, I have one and it is what do you want me to do with your body?" Harry asked his green eyes flashing death.

André shook his head and muttered, "Foolish young men that beg to die before their time."

Dupree jumped when he was bumped with something. He turned and looked into Sadie's nose. She bumped him toward the Quidditch Pitch, and he got the hint.

Thirty minutes later the stands were full and Sadie was laying at the west end of the Quidditch Pitch with twenty students on her. Luna was just behind her head scratching between her eyes. Dupree was at the east end of the Pitch as far from Sadie as he could get.

Harry strolled onto the pitch like he was taking a walk. He had jeans and a sweat shirt on. The front of the sweat shirt read:

**Ignorance can be cured**

**Stupidity cannot**

The back of it read:

**Patience my ass**

**I need to kill something!**

"Mr. Dupree, make your apology or challenge." Harry stated his voice cold.

Dupree made his challenge and the reason for it. Filius Flitwick counted down, and Dupree fired a Killing Curse on two. Harry sidestepped it and told Flitwick, "Finish the damn count Professor, one of us has honor."

Harry sidestepped another _Avada Kedavra _when Filius said, "one, go."

Harry wand jumped into his right hand, and Harry fired a small diameter stinging hex. It hit Dupree just above his nose and exited the back of his head and flashed on the wards. Flitwick checked Dupree's neck for a pulse and waved Madam Pomfrey in. Harry's wand was back in his sleeve as he shook his head at his ladies.

"This man is dead after being hit with a stinging hex." Madam Pomfrey announced, and the crowd was in shock.

Harry heard Sharpaxe say, "We will take him home Your Grace. His parents will know what happened and why.

"Thank you Commander Sharpaxe my friend. You have years of experience on me, will this madness ever end?

Sharpaxe looked sad as he replied, "As your shirt says, ignorance can be cured but stupidity cannot. Unfortunately, there are stupid people out there that think something like this can't happen to them. If you let enough people know that trifling with you is foolish you may find peace. But never, ever, let your guard down young warrior."

Harry stuck his hand out and Sharpaxe clasp it in the sign of brotherhood. That also was a statement to those watching. Sharpaxe bowed and Harry returned it, Sharpaxe and the body disappeared. Harry felt Sadie nudge him. He turned and said, "Hi pretty girl," then he scratched her chin. Harry levitated himself up behind Luna and told Sadie to take it slow going back to the castle. He wrapped his arms around Luna, and she leaned back against him.

One the way back Harry heard the older students telling the younger ones that Dupree gave Harry no choice and Harry had offered him out twice. He also had to smile when an eleven-year-old witch asked her big sister if she could grow up to be as powerful as Lord Harry. Her sister said, "Penny he has shown us what is possible if you are willing to work for it. In one year, he changed the school from a dump to what you see now. It was done by hard work, and he has shown the way."

"Marcia, do you think I could be one of his wives?" the little one asked.

"No Penny, but only because he's so much older than you, and I think his other wives, and his work, keep him too busy to look for more. But if you find a good man like him that loves you, then you want to keep him and never let him go." Marcia then hugged her little sister.

He thought, _maybe I am doing something right and making a bit of difference._

Sadie stopped at the door. Nev and Harry levitated the others to the grown before lowering themselves. Surprising the Seekers and others, Harry entered the Great Hall with the others. After escorting his family to the Hufflepuff table he continued to the front and turned the screens, on so he could be seen.

Harry held his right hand up and the sword of Gryffindor appeared in it. "A foolish young bigot just lost his life and showed you how dishonorable his family is. The only reason I did not ban Ms. Dupree from Hogwarts totally is that I do not know what effect that would have on the Ministers, Headmasters, and Champions because of the magic involved in bringing the Triwizard Tournament here. I hope and pray that I don't have to kill another fool for insulting me, or someone under my protection. However, that said, if insulted I will react in what I deem an appropriate manner. As Madam Pomfrey stated I killed Dupree with a Stinger. Yes, it was a high-powered Stinger, but then he came up against a Mage more powerful than himself."

Bing appeared and handed Harry a Diet Coke. He heard several sniggers since that was his preferred drink. "For those who don't know it was discovered that Albus Dumbledore placed several charms on Ms. Hermione Jean Granger that caused her to act like a bigot, especially around me. He did this because she is my first cousin by blood and there was a bond between us when we were babies. I have decided that his shoveling dragon shit is a better punishment than my taking his head. Three of my rings and my guardian at the time thought I was being too easy on the old man."

After a pause to let that sink in Harry explained, "My parents met Hermione's shortly after I was born. When I was placed in a playpen with her, we formed a bond. At the time, my parents thought it was a soul bond. We found out later through a heritage test that it was two family members recognizing each other. Dumbledore had his own ideas about whom I should marry so the placed charms on both Hermione and me to drive us apart. Some of these were based on time and others based on us being close together as in the same room."

Harry sipped his Diet Coke, and he continued, "It is unfortunate that there are some who think they have a right to run over others based on the fact of their birth. They don't like it when someone of equal or higher rank takes them to task for their actions. Then there are others that would try to tear down the House of Potter because of its standing and wealth. To do that they must come through me, and I'll damn sure do my best to see them fail. Now just so there is no doubt about it, Ms. Hermione Jean Granger is under the protection of the House of Potter, its affiliated house, and allies. In addition, Ms. Granger is a Goblin Friend. In other words, insulting or attacking her in any way is a dangerous thing to do."

Harry looked around, nodded at the Headmistress and sat down between Luna and Daphne. After his wives argued against him taking part in any tasks other than the three for the individual champions Harry decided he would let the other students compete, and he would concentrate on the three primary tasks. When he told Victor of his decision, Anna let Victor know she approved of Harry's decision and expected him to follow Harry's path. Victor decided it wasn't worth risking an injury by competing in more than the three tasks, so he agreed.

-0-

Harry told Victor about the dragons they would face in the first task. Since Dupree pulled her stunt, she would have to find out another way if at all. Their solution as to how to retrieve an egg from a nesting dragon was one thing the two young men didn't discuss. They wished each other well, but this was still a competition that they both wanted to win.

Harry had several ideas he talked over with the Seekers and Hermione. One was that he would transfigure a rock into an egg the use a switching spell to switch it with the one the dragon was guarding. He was sure that the eggs would be warded against summoning. Another thought was that he could speak to the Dragon and possibly talk her out of the egg or make a trade for it. Harry rejected flying against the dragon even though he was an outstanding flyer.

The day for the task arrived, and it was awkward since Dupree couldn't enter the Castle. The three champions met in a tent adjacent to where the task would take place. Harry suggested that the guests draw first and Victor nodded to Dupree indicating she should draw. Dupree drew a Common Welsh Green and went first. Victor drew second, and drew a Chinese Fireball and would go second. Harry would go last and face a Hungarian Horntail.

From the sounds, Harry and Victor heard Dupree didn't do well but managed to get the egg after twenty-three minutes and several burns. Harry wished Victor luck, and then sat down to meditate and center himself. He mentally ran his checklist and knew that if he had to, he could summon his broom from the Hufflepuff suite. Harry heard the crowd cheer for Victor and figured it took the Bulgarian nearly thirteen minutes.

When Harry was called, he cast a Disillusionment charm on himself and entered the arena. The great dragon roared her displeasure at the crowd. Once Harry saw the Golden Egg, he transfigured a rock to match it as closely as he could. He used a switching charm to switch the rock and the Golden Egg then removed the Disillusionment charm and opened the egg. It's screeching let the judges know he had the egg. Harry turned and walked back into the tent, indicating what he thought of the tournament and the task.

The Welsh Green did a lot of damage to Dupree, so much so that she was unable to continue the tournament. Harry found it interesting that there was nothing in the rules about replacing a Champion but there was about mutual agreeing to cancel the tournament. Ragnok raided Dumbledore's mind and found out the tournament could be canceled after the first task if a champion was hurt and all three schools agreed. The three schools, and their ministries, quickly agreed. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang decided to stay a Hogwarts until the Christmas break.

Beauxbatons won the scholastic competition, Durmstrang the dueling, and Hogwarts the flying. Fred Weasley was a lot of things, but he could fly a slalom course better than anyone who went against him. In a friendly match, he beat out Harry and Victor by over a second. The winners got 500₲ for being best in their school and 1000₲ for winning their tournament. The TWT organizers groaned when Harry admitted how he beat the dragon by switching the egg with a transfigured rock.

At the leaving feast, Harry stood to make an announcement. "I was against this tournament when I heard of it because it put some people's magic and lives in danger. However, I've made some good friends over the past few months and would like to suggest a friendlier competition perhaps every two or three years. I think the schools should select the competitors, rather than a magical artifact with too much power over human lives. Please lift your goblets to our new friends from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

**Epilogue**

Harry James Potter married Fleur Marie Delacour on 31 December 1993. That same afternoon he took Gabriel Antoinette Delacour as his consort. They honeymooned in Hawaii, mostly on Maui with several side trips to visit Pele. On 1 June 2010, Luna gave birth to James Sirius Potter. James was followed by nine brothers before he got a sister Lily Maya after her grandmothers. Andre was right in a way Fleur and Gabriel were the first known Veela to have boys first and to have two boys before a girl was also unheard of. The Potter family got richer based off its manufacture and imports of muggle ideas that they made work in the wizard world.

Hermione learned more magic than she thought possible. Luna and the other wives took her to the Room of Requirements and taught her magic. She went back to Australia after the tournament but kept in contact with the Potters. They visited back and forth every three or four months. Hermione married a wizard business man named Wayne Smythe that did enchanting and wards. She was quite happy and had a boy and a girl. Wayne and his family got along great with Harry and his family. On her twenty-fifth birthday, Harry reminded Hermione of her vaults at Gringotts London. He handed her an envelope from Ragnok showing she had over 160,000₲.

With the Potters and Longbottoms leading the way, the British Wizard World became modern. Bigots were few and far between and those who would be a dark lord were slapped down hard and fast. Hogwarts was constantly rated as one of the top three schools of magic in the world. Daphne's research showed that the muggle government owed the Duchy years of oil royalties. Fortunately, it was a matter of not knowing who to pay, and Harry's claim was upheld. Harry put that money into Hogwarts and lowered tuition.

Harry would visit Hogwarts at random times throughout the year. On each trip, he would ride Sadie in the forest. He saw the black Unicorn several times. Well at least it showed Harry its ass as it trotted or ran away. The Centaurs told him they couldn't get close to Blackie either. James Sirius thought it was funny that his dad couldn't get what he wanted. Harry thought it odd that of the eighteen children, it was only his firstborn that was a Parselmouth.

Harry, Luna, Daphne, Astoria, Dora, Fleur, and Gabrielle went on to their reward in June of 2113. It was Bing who found them in their great bed and passed the word to James. They left behind families that were no longer almost extinct. There were eighteen children, fifty-four grandchildren, and one-hundred-sixty-two great-grandchildren. Harry left the vaults he inherited larger than when he got them. In addition, each of his children was independently wealthy and leaders in their chosen fields.

In the great beyond Harry looked down on his family then back at his ladies in their twenty-two-year-old bodies, with a smile that went from ear to ear he said, "All is Well"

_**~Finite~**_


	11. Crazy Horse V

**Crazy Horse V - 1**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**A/N: This is a story idea I started and lost track of and is up for adoption. If you don't want to read something that's not complete skip this chapter.**

**Chapter 1 – Repercussions**

**31 October 1981 – Godric's Hollow**

John White-Horse, five times removed great-grandson of Crazy Horse and the Cheyenne Princess Moonbeam, watched as the snake faced one killed his daughter's husband James Charlus Potter. Then snake face killed his daughter, the former Lily Evans. The snake faced one then tried to kill her son Harry, but the curse rebounded and ripped his soul from his body. With a wave of his hand, John White-Horse placed a tracking mark on the spirit as it fled the cottage. He was amazed when the charm split before hitting the spirit. He counted seven charms, including the one that hit snake face. When He started to place the tracking charm on his great grandson Crazy Horse V, known as Harry James Potter, he was shocked to find one already there.

John White-Horse saw most of this in a vision nearly five years ago, except for the charm splitting. He saw what would happen to his great grandson if he did not interfere. John White-Horse was a spirit warrior who had been taught from his fourth birthday to control what the white men called magic. He and those of his kind called it the gift. John White-Horse thought back to the last meeting of the Lakota Five. Their great grandparents has split from the main Lakota tribe and settled in Northern Colorado.

The split was because their ancestors were more concerned about the plight of all Native Americans rather than just the Lakota. They also valued education and detested the ways of sloth and drunkenness. They were ostracized for being sent to Canada after the Battle of the Little Big Horn even though they were all under the age of ten when they were sent north.

_**Flashback Cheyenne, Wyoming**_

White Horse was the last to enter the council chamber. He looked at his friends and smiled as he took his place at the head of the table. On his right was Gall or William Gall. Next to William was One Bull or Jason One-Bull. On his left was Red Cloud known as Reid Red-Cloud and Black Elk or Blake Black-Elk. Each of these men was descendants of those who fought in the battle of the Little Big Horn. Some of their ancestors were as young as eleven when they fought and killed members of the US 7th Calvary.

As spirit warriors the men received visions and help from their ancestors. In the case of the five friends they were guided primarily by those who fought Custer and the 7th Calvary. The magic they used was old and passed down from before Merlin walked the earth.

"My friends I must go to England. My daughter Lily Flower's time is near. I will observe and do nothing if our vision was false. However, if Long Beard (Dumbledore) does what we expect I will return with Crazy Horse. If this happens it will be up to us to teach him the ways of the gift." John White-Horse stated.

"I have spoken to Ragnok of the Goblin Nation, and the Potter vaults will go into lock down. In addition, all the properties except the cottage in Godric Hollow will disappear. John this will happen our vision was clear." Blake Black-Elk told the council.

"Ragnok's son Hawkclaw suggested to James and Lily that they made three copies of their will. I have one, Gringotts and the British Ministry have the other two. Hawkclaw and I expect Long Beard to seal the one at the Ministry. Unless he wants war with the goblins, he will not try to seal theirs, and he doesn't know about the copy I have." Jason One-Bull told them.

"My agents have observed Long Beard and report that he is not evil. They suspect he is either set in his ways or his mind is slipping into dementia. Apparently, he sees Crazy Horse as his future weapon against snake face and plans to manipulate him." Reid Red-Cloud reported.

"Two Moons and her husband Hunter have agreed to raise Crazy Horse and teach him our ways. His formal education will begin at age five and will include knowledge of both the non-magical and magical worlds. Shamans and Chiefs from many of the tribes have asked to help and teach Crazy Horse," William Gall told them.

John's eyebrows raised and he asked, "How many and who?"

"Apache, Comanche, Choctaw, Ute, Navajo, Iroquois, Seminole, and too many others to list John," William replied.

"Ask them for a list of what they propose to teach, and we will select from it William." John stated, and the others nodded in agreement.

_**End Flashback**_

John White-Horse watched as Long Beard appeared and looked at the cottage. He sent a patronus to someone as John tagged him with a tracker then the old man disappeared again. A short time later he heard a loud crack of apparation and saw what could only be a half giant head for the cottage. As the big man returned with Crazy Horse in his arms, as a motorcycle landed.

"Hagrid, give me Harry, so I can take him somewhere safe," the long-haired man said to the giant.

"No Sirius, Dumbledore said to bring Harry to his aunt's, so he can put up blood wards. Why would I give him to the one who betrayed his parents?" Hagrid replied.

"Hagrid I'm his godfather and would be dead if I betrayed the Potters, and you damn well know that. The secret keeper was Peter. I was a misdirection and Dumbledore knows that, now give me Harry." Sirius said and drew his wand. John White-Horse shook his head and hit Sirius with a charm that calmed him down. It also reminded him that if he started throwing curses around that Harry may be hurt.

"I can't do that Sirius, I have my orders," Hagrid said looking sad and conflicted.

"Fine, take my motorcycle then, I'll go after Peter," Sirius replied and disappeared.

John White-Horse watched as Hagrid took off on the motorcycle then entered the cottage and copied all the pictures. When he was finished, he sent the contents of the cottage to the James Potter vault at Gringotts. Then John transfigured pieces of wood into bodies that looked like James and Lily. He carried his daughter downstairs to join her husband and then took the two to Potter Manor and placed them in the family plot. He was joined by 32 Potter elves as he performed the burial rite as passed down from his forefathers. Then John bound the elves to the House of Potter, so they could draw magic from the manor or other homes and their wards. John sensed the tracker on his grandson and disappeared.

John appeared across the street from the Dursley home at Number Four Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, and watched as the old man place his wards. He shook his head thinking how foolish it was to only stop wizards and no other magical beings. He listened at the cat lady told Dumbledore these were the worst sort of people and watched as Dumbledore ignored her. He heard the motorcycle coming and watched it land. John shook his head at the audacity of Long Beard leaving his grandson on the door step like a bottle of milk. He waited for ten minutes after Dumbledore, the cat lady, and Hagrid left the Dursley home.

Except for the tracker splitting, everything was as his vision foretold. John crossed the street and walked through the wards as if they weren't there. He looked at Harry and the bleeding mark on his forehead. He picked the child up and held him so that seven drops of blood fell on the door step then the two disappeared.

**Cheyenne, Wyoming**

John White-Horse and Crazy Horse appeared in the council chamber and were joined by One Bull, Black Elk, Red Cloud, and White Horse.

He looked at his four friends and council members. Black Elk known as Blake Black-Elk was a descendant of the Medicine Man Black Elk who fought Custer when he was twelve and killed at least three soldiers. One Bull, or Jason One-Bull, was a descendant of Sitting Bull's nephew who fought at the Little Big Horn while wearing Sitting Bull's shield. Red Cloud, known as Reid Red-Cloud, was a descendant of the Lakota war chief Red Cloud. Red Cloud fought and won many battles with the whites and rarely, if ever, used magic against a non-magical enemy.

John's major supporter was Gall, known as William Gall, William was descended from Chief Gall of the Hunkpapa Lakota. Chief Gall was a war leader on par with Sitting Bull, a holy man and tribal chief. The white's gave most of the credit of Custer's resounding defeat to Gall. Gall was the tactician while John's ancestor Crazy Horse was the hatchet or knife. John was descended from Crazy Horse and his third wife Helena "Nellie" Laravie. The fact that Chief Crazy Horse had a child that lived was one of the best kept secrets in the Lakota Nation.

Between the five men in the council room they held Masteries in all branches of magic the ICW recognized. On the non-magical side they had PhDs and one or more Masters Degrees. They were the leaders of the Lakota and encouraged others to become well educated. John quickly briefed the others on what happened and his shock when the tracker split.

"That fool, snake face, has made soul containers and more than one, John. I think we need to gather the Shaman from the southern and western tribes before we attempt to remove the soul piece from Crazy Horse." Black Elk stated, and the other three agreed solemnly.

John nodded, and his friends disappeared. John scanned his grandson and set his jaw at what he found. _Red Cloud's people may not think Long Beard is evil, but he is damn sure manipulative. I cannot believe he bound the boy's magic and mind. At least, it stopped the soul piece from attaching itself very deep so it remains around the wound._

Two hours later Cochise IV of the Chiricahua Apache, Quanah V a Comanche, Antonga III (Black Hawk) a Ute, Joseph IV of the Nez Perce, and Manuelito III of the Navajo appeared with John's friends. These five men were descends of tribal leaders and had much of the gift (magic). John led them in to the smoke room and lit the ceremonial pipe that had been passed down from Sitting Bull. They came to the agreement that the five shamans, John, and One Bull would exorcise the soul piece and place it into a small log. Black Elk, Red Cloud, and White Horse would build the sacred fire that the log would be placed in and destroyed. Like white wizards, the Native Americans thought three, seven, and thirteen were the most powerful magical numbers.

John, Cochise, and Joseph placed their hands on Crazy Horse's head while Quanah, Antonga, Manuelito, and One Bull placed their hands on his chest. John levitated a small log above Crazy Horse's forehead and it stayed there. With a nod from John they began to chant in their native languages. As the chant reached its crescendo the black sprit fled the scar into the log where it was sealed. The chant continued until it ended as a whisper.

John floated the log outside to the large bond fire and the others followed. They circled the fire and ten voices began another chant. John sent the log to the center of the fire and the chant continued until they heard a piercing scream and watched the fire flare up for several seconds.

Red Cloud left after the chant ended and returned with Two Moons and Hunter who would take Crazy Horse home with them. Two Moons was a half Oglala Lakota Sioux and a quarter Cheyenne, her maternal grandfather was an English pureblood wizard, and her maternal grandmother was a Cheyenne witch. Her paternal side descended from Sitting Bull, Crazy Horse III, and Gall. She was an aura reader and a qualified defense warrior with a PhD in accounting. She held masteries in Runes, Arithmancy, and Alchemy. Her trainer in Alchemy was Nicolas Flamel who named her Lulu Two-Moons.

Hunter was descended from Sitting Bull's nephew Black Elk, as well as Crow King and Black Moon. He had a PhD in Computer Science and was a prime mover behind gaining the right to build Casinos on Indian lands. Hunter held masteries in Charms, Transfiguration, Runes, and Arithmancy. It was said that Hunter known as Jake Hunter could track you on land, in the sea, or while airborne. He supplied the majority of wild game for the Lakota Powwows and it was known he would willingly fight a black bear with his hands and knife. Jake was born in 1950 and had two Silver Stars from Viet Nam. He was a former US Marine who left the Marine Corps as a Staff Sergeant after four years.

Hunter sat with the men and discussed politics and how the Native Americans were able to fool the White government into believing their old ways had been put aside and forgotten.

"The average wizard thinks it's funny that they're successful hiding the magical world from the non-magicals while we hide not only that but the old ways as well," Red Cloud said.

"What's funnier in my opinion is that they think the tribes are still fractured and only get together at certain time like Red Earth in Oklahoma City, and at the competitions leading up to the festival." White Horse added.

"Well we've been feeding them bullshit for over a hundred years. Hell even the wizards know very little about us, except that they want us to work for them and comply with their stupid laws. Most would shit themselves if they knew we got our mastery in at least one discipline before we turned nine." Cochise stated.

"They would go nuts if they knew our wands were nothing but sticks. It would surprise them that we were all multiple Animagi by the time we were eight. My question is what have you got planned for young Crazy Horse, John White-Horse?" Quanah asked not knowing if anything was planned other than normal warrior training.

"Hunter and Two Moons will raise him as a Lakota until he turns five, then his real training begins. Our agents will keep track of what Long Beard is doing and what his plans are concerning the lad. The fact that snake face has split his soul so many times came as a huge surprise. The goblins and dwarves hate soul containers with a passion. Once Crazy Horse is old enough we'll approach them and ask if they are willing to destroy all but the primary soul. When Crazy Horse is ten, we'll decide what the best course of action is. James and Lily Flower wanted him to go to Hogwarts, but that should be his choice I believe." John White-Horse replied. His demeanor indicated he wasn't pleased with the idea.

John continued, "I'm not sure he is safe around Long Beard. The old man appears to have plans for the boy that is contrary to what his parents wanted. James and Lily both made it quite clear in their wills and to Dumbledore, as well as others, that Harry should not go to the Dursleys. Yet that is exactly where the old bastard took Crazy Horse." John had to take several calming breaths before his magic did something he didn't want.

Red Cloud said, "That old man knew Harry was to go to Sirius Black. He was there when James and Sirius became blood brothers. He was there when Sirius blood adopted Harry. Legally, Crazy Horse is Sirius' son rather than his nephew."

"All right gentlemen," Manuelito said, "we use our placement in ICW (International Confederation of Wizards) to get this corrected unless you have a better idea. Let's use legal means or at least try them first. I suspect Sirius would have taken Hagrid down if he wasn't holding Crazy Horse and then came here or to Canada."

"Actually I stopped him from trying. If you hit a man with a stunner to the head you have no idea how he will fall. Hagrid must weigh over 300 pounds and could have easily crushed Harry." White Horse stated.

Two Moons entered the room carrying Crazy Horse. "Gentlemen, when do you plan to remove the bindings on Crazy Horse's magic and mind?"

"Two Moons we planned to do that on his next birthday," John answered.

"No, do it now White Horse. I can't get a proper reading on his aura it's jumbled. If the binding is left on too long, it may affect not only his magic but his physical body. You said James wore glasses, so I suspect Crazy Horse's eye sight would be the first affected." Two Moons stated forcefully.

The eleven warriors gathered around her and placed their right hands on Harry James Potter. They silently chanted in the tongue of the old ones many called the Anasazi. Crazy Horse glowed as the bindings fell away without waking him up. The basket that John White-Horse brought him in appeared on the conference table, and Two Moons placed him in it then stepped back.

When she came out of a short trance she said, "Crazy Horse is descendent from Emrys and two others on his father's side. From Lily, he gets the Lakota blood of Thasunke Witko (Crazy Horse, His Horse is Spirited, or White Horse) and Gall. He is your grandson John, which is why the Thasunke Witko blood is a bit more dominant. There are several minor bloodlines or houses, and I cannot get a reading on who the two wizards on his father's side were. It also appears that he has a soul bond with one or possibly two witches. His core is the size of an average four-year-old wizard's core."

"Two Moons, Crazy Horse II's mother was Gall's great aunt, so I'm not surprised that blood line is a bit more dominant. Please keep in mind that Crazy Horse is only fifteen months old. Do you have everything you need as far as clothing and other thing's Crazy Horse needs?" John White-Horse asked.

"Yes John that 500 galleons we melted down brought in over $225,000. That leaves another 500 galleons if we need it later. Now that he is here we can purchase what he needs. Husband, I'll take Harry shopping and see you at home. Gentlemen may the Great Spirit provide you wisdom in your decisions about Crazy Horse," Two Moons replied and faded away with Harry.

John and the nine men with him agreed on a training plan for Crazy Horse that left room for Harry to take subjects that he might like. Cochise, Quanah, Antonga, Joseph, and Manuelito said their goodbyes. They had agreed to meet during the dance contests and Red Earth Festival. Few men knew or suspected the power and fortunes these men held. For the most part they lived a simple lifestyle without the traipsing of being rich or famous. They all drove two year old vehicles that were considered middle class by the non-magicals. Their one concession to being rich was their yearly fishing and hunting trip to Canada where they were joined by other Chiefs or Medicine Men.

**3 November 1981 Buckingham Palace**

"Your Majesty you have visitors from Canada wearing your insignia." Her secretary said.

"Please show the rabble rousers in Cynthia it must be important since we were not notified to expect them." Elizabeth II replied.

When the five men entered and bowed Her Majesty said, "John White-Horse, Blake Black-Elk, Jason One-Bull, Reid Red-Cloud, and William Gall what brings you here?"

John explained their visions and what had happened. Her Majesty didn't like to show her anger and was very good at hiding it but the fact that she was beyond livid was there for all to see.

Her next words would tell those who knew her just how angry she was, "Your Grace and your four Earls are hereby commissioned as Queen's Wizards. We would ask that except for the Death Eaters that you keep the body count to a minimum but do what you must. You know where your apartments are and we will see you at dinner."

They bowed saying "As you wish Ma'am."

They met in John's apartment after showering and changing into more relaxing clothes. While most British would be shocked to discover that dinner with Her Majesty was an informal affair these five knew better.

"Damn White Horse I've never heard she could be this angry let alone to be in the room with her. This action is sure to piss off the British wizard world but there isn't much they can do about it," Gall said.

"She must know you well to ask we keep the body count down," One Bull added with a smile.

"Hell White Horse could kill Long Beard and she wouldn't say a word except to maybe thank him," Red Cloud interjected with a snigger. They all knew White Horse would kill Long Beard if he had a reason which they thought he did.

Black Elk laughed and said, "Wait until they discover that Crazy Horse is Merlin's descendant that will really stir them up."

They talked some more and slipped on their dinner jackets. An open collar was expected but British men of a certain status wore jackets to dinner. The five men thought it was quaint and a waste, but protocol and tradition needed to be followed. The entire Royal Family was at dinner which surprised the Lakotas.

"I'm sure everyone remembers White Horse, Gall, One Bull, Red Cloud, and Black Elk our guests from Canada and the US. Just so you know they are all the Queen Wizards in Canada but we have commissioned them to act for me here. John White-Horse's great grandson apparently killed the bastard known as Voldemort. It seems our esteemed Chief Warlock has overstepped his authority and I have asked John and the others to handle it for us." Her Majesty told her family.

"Actually Ma'am, I believe it was Lily that protected Harry but the word is out that Harry survived the Killing Curse. Long Beard which is what we call Dumbledore went against the Potters wills in placing Harry. In addition he has yet to notify me or other member of Lily's family of my daughter and son in law's passing. The lad is currently outside of Great Britain and well protected." John informed the Royal Family and his friends smiled.

"Will Harry be returning to Great Britain?" Prince Philip asked.

"That will be up to him sir. But he will know that he is a British citizen and has a lordship here. What will throw the wizards here into a tither is that his aura shows that he is descended from Merlin. While there are many that can rightly make that claim if Harry can wear the Emrys ring he can rightfully claim to rule the British magicals in Her Majesty's name." John told the members of the Royal Family.

After the meal John told them about the prophecy and that while Voldemort was gone he wasn't dead. They relaxed when he told them he had put a tracking charm on the spirit. Then he had to explain about the powers of a spirit warrior. Princes Andrew and Edward found it interesting that Harry was a descendant of Crazy Horse and it was now his Lakota name.

**4 November 1981 British Wizengamot Chamber**

At 0900h, Dumbledore called the Wizengamot to order. "The first business of today is…"

BANG

The members looked at the entry door as five wizards strolled in. "I am John White-Horse to my left is Blake Black-Elk, William Gall, Reid Red-Cloud, and Jason One-Bull. We come as appointed by Her Majesty, Elizabeth II, to ensure justice is in accordance with the law and her satisfaction. Chief Warlock Dumbledore, members of the Wizengamot, here is our credentials and may I ask where Lord Sirius Black is?"

"Sirius Black is in Azkaban, he betrayed the Potters and killed Peter Pettigrew plus twelve muggles." A voice said.

"And who are you sir?" John asked.

"Bartemius Crouch Senior, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Very well this is Blake Black-Elk. Blake will look over the trial transcript for irregularities, so either send someone for it or go yourself." John replied.

"No trial was necessary…" Crouch started to say.

"Bullshit, no one can send a person to prison without a trial, especially the Lord of an Ancient and Most Noble House. Who sentenced Black to Azkaban and I assume the Chief Warlock went along with the sentence?" John said, and his magic flared.

"As is my right as head of the DMLE, I sentenced Black to life, and Dumbledore agreed." Crouch stated as if it was the final word on the subject.

"It's now 0905h, and you have one hour to bring Black to this court. After that it will cost you and the Chief Warlock each 50,000₲ per minute. He will be subjected to our truth serum and if found not guilty, the Chief Warlock and you will be fined two million galleons each. What was the Minister doing while this was going on?" John asked in a way that said to answer truthfully if you want to keep your head.

"She concurred with the decision Mr. White Horse," Dumbledore replied.

"It's Your Grace, Dumbledore not mister. The fine goes for the Minister as well, and while you're gathering transcripts, I want transcripts for all trials held since 1 January 1970." John replied.

"Hem, Hem, you cannot order this body around no matter who you think you are." A witch in an awful pink cardigan stated.

"And you are?" John asked.

"Dolores Umbridge, Secretary to the Minister for Sports and Games."

"Well, Madam Umbridge, first of all, you should know to address me as Your Grace. Second, if you took the time to read the papers that appeared in front of you, you would know that I can order this body around, and I can disband it if I wish. In addition, I can replace the Minister and all department heads and any other employee. Surely, you aren't so stupid as not to know that Her Majesty rules the British Magical World as its Queen. You are relieved of your duties so sit there and shut up." John stated then looked at a Crouch and Dumbledore. "Gentlemen I hope you and Bagnold can cover your fines, or you'll find yourselves turned over to the goblins."

"Surely you understand some things must happen for the greater good, Your Grace," Dumbledore stated.

"Long Beard, I quite agree, that is why Merlin and Arthur wrote the first three books of law many of which ensure individual rights. As Chief Warlock I would expect you above all others to know and support this. However, from what we have heard, you listen to no one and keep pertinent information to yourself. Arthur had his round table, and Merlin had his council. Her Majesty has her advisors, are you better than them?" John asked shocking the Wizengamot members as his friends smiled.

"I'm nearing 135 years old and have much more experience than others do, Your Grace. While I may not be infallible, I am experienced more than most others. I can see the big picture and many things that must be kept secret. Sirius Black was found at the site where 12 Muggles were blown up raving that he killed James and Lily. What were we supposed to suspect sir?" Dumbledore asked with a smirk.

"I would have given him Veritaserum and ask why he did it and why he wasn't dead. He is Harry James Potter's godfather and took the oath binding him from harming Harry. By extension, he could not betray the Potters and live. In addition, he is James' blood brother and blood adopted Harry so again he could not have betrayed Harry, James, or by extension, my daughter Lily. You now have forty minutes to get Sirius Black here unharmed and ready to stand trial." John answered and smiled as Dumbledore's face fell and Crouch ran from the room.

John gave Dumbledore a look that could kill and asked, "Long Beard when were you going to inform Lily's family of her demise? Why, pray tell, did we have to read it in the paper? It seems that you are shirking your duties as Chief Warlock Long Beard."

"Long Beard who is the first Death Eater to be tried today we might as well get that out of the way while we wait for Black?" Reid Red-Cloud asked.

"Severus Snape but a trial is not necessary as I vouch for him. While he was a Death Eater he repented and provided great services to the light side during the war." Dumbledore replied as if his word was to be taken.

"Everyone will be tried under our truth serum and there will be no exceptions. One may repent for their sins but there is still a price to be paid for their prior actions. If Mr. Snape is marked, then he has murdered, raped, and tortured at least one person to gain that mark. So bring Mr. Snape in and let's see what he has to say." John White-Horse stated, and Dumbledore deflated knowing he would not like the results.

Snape was brought in and chained to the defendant's chair. John White-Horse introduced himself as Her Majesty's prosecutor and gave Snape seven drops of Deveriteserum.

"I just gave Mr. Snape seven drops of Deveriteserum, a Lakota Sioux truth serum. It is unlike Veritaserum and requires the taker to provide complete answers to questions and lasts for two hours unless the antidote is given before that time. What is your full name?" John asked.

"Severus Tobias Snape, son of Tobias Snape and Madeline Snape nee Prince."

"Are you a marked Death Eater?"

"Yes since June of 1977."

"Are you an active Death Eater?"

"Yes, I was sent by the dark lord to spy on the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore."

"Were you under any controlling magic or substance when you took your mark?"

"No it is impossible to take the mark unless you are willing to accept it."

"What did you have to do to earn your mark?"

"I had to murder, rape, and torture a wizard or witch. I raped a seven-year old girl, and then tortured her and both of her parents into insanity before using the Killing Curse on them."

"How many others have you killed, raped, and or tortured?"

"None, I brewed potions and nothing else."

"Dumbledore said you provided services for him and the Ministry. What services did you provide?"

"I passed the information on the dark lord. At times the dark lord wanted me to pass certain things, but it was always too little too late for Dumbledore or the Ministry to be effective. In some cases, it led Aurors into traps where they were slaughtered. But I actually had no choice and managed to save many more than were killed."

"How did you gain Dumbledore's confidence?"

"I told him I reported the prophecy to the dark lord, and he was going after the Potters. I asked him to protect Lily Potter since I loved her from childhood. I may have wanted Potter dead but not Lily or her son."

"How did Voldemort find the Potters? They were supposed to be under a Fidelius charm?"

"Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper and reported their location to the dark lord on 29 October. The dark lord decided to kill them on Halloween to make a declaration to the wizard world. I asked to go with him to protect Lily and the boy and was told no, then placed under the Cruciatus Curse for asking."

"If there are no other questions I'll give Mr. Snape the antidote, and we can vote on his guilt." John White-Horse stated, giving Dumbledore a dirty look.

There were none, and the guilty vote was unamous. "Mr. Severus Tobias Snape you have been found guilty of murder, rape, torture. However, it was one time to gain the mark. Personally, I would love to bury you in an anthill for those murders and listen to you scream for days. However, I believe that you did what you could to save others. You are sentenced to one year in Azkaban minimum security. Hopefully this will have no bearing on your ability as a potions master. However, you can never hold a teaching position or take on an apprentice." John White-Horse stated.

"Since you chose not to fully perform your duties as Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are hereby sacked from that position and your membership on the ICW is terminated. Madam Augusta Longbottom you are now the Chief Witch." John said then summoned Dumbledore's wand.

He turned to Gall and said, "William, place Dumbledore in the audience and ensure he stays there. We aren't finished with him yet."

"Yes, Your Grace. Come Dumbledore," William said and smirked at Dumbledore.

"While we wait, let's discuss your laws, particularly the last page of Book Three that states no law shall be made that countermand the laws in Books One through Three. I see no elves, goblins, centaurs, or vampires among you. Are any of you Werewolves? Whose bright idea was it to override laws that cannot be changed? I will discover who proposed and voted for these laws. Those who did will be heavily fined and lose their seats on the Wizengamot." John asked and watched as faces fell.

After waiting long enough to see he would get no answer John White-Horse continued. "Minister Bagnold, take the witness chair please."

"What? Why?" Bagnold spluttered.

"Because Millicent Bagnold you should have retired at least three years ago. You will be held accountable for your past actions. You can come and take the seat, or I can force you to it's your choice Minister." John said.

Bagnold took the witness seat.

"What is your full name?" John asked.

"Millicent Marie Bagnold."

"Are you a marked Death Eater?"

"Heavens no, I'm the Minister for Magic"

"Has any of the suspected Death Eaters tried to buy their way out of Azkaban?"

"Yes, Lucius Malfoy offered me five million galleons to help get him, Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, and Rookwood off."

"Did you accept his money?"

"Of course, but I only got half until their cases are thrown out. These men a purebloods and may have made a mistake, but they are pillars of our society." Bagnold replied.

"These men are thugs, rapists, and murders that love to torture, rape, and kill. Who else knew about this arrangement?" John asked.

"Dolores Umbridge. She was paid 50,000 galleons to bring the proposal to me and will get another 50,000 after their cases are dismissed."

"Millicent Marie Bagnold, and Dolores Jane Umbridge I sentence you to death by the veil as traitors to the British Wizard World. I'm sure many think that Umbridge didn't get a trial, but the witness chair has truth wards that force whoever sits in it to tell the truth. If any member of the Wizengamot wishes for a full trial they may make the motion now." John White-Horse stated, and no one made a move to stand and ask for a trial. John would find out later most of the Wizengamot hated Umbridge or feared her.

"Madam Amelia Bones you are now the Minister for Magic. You need to find a replacement for Bartemius Crouch Senior as he is not honest enough to be Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Blake Black-Elk, Jason One-Bull, Reid Red-Cloud, William Gall, and I placed new wards in the atrium that will capture all Death Eaters. Please remind me to give you the password to release them before I leave here today. Her Majesty has decided that all who carry the mark are traitors to the crown. Voldemort is not dead merely separated from his biological body." John told the shocked chamber.

He took a sip of water and continued, "Dumbledore knew this by midnight 31 October. Lily Potter had five masteries before she came to England. While she was best in her class and set records, she had to tone her skills down. James Potter was an arrogant git that would rather prank than study, but he was a powerful wizard and smart as well. I gave him the choice of straightening up or staying away from Lily. He made the right choice for the both of them and spent the summer between their sixth and seventh year being tutored in real magic. It's a damn shame that he trusted Long Beard. That's the Lakota name for Dumbledore. If I called a Lakota or any other Native American that name the fight would be on. It's worse than being called the son of a dog."

Crouch and two Aurors entered the chamber with Sirius Black. John looked at his watch and said, "You're 51 minutes late Crouch and just cost yourself, Long Beard, and Bagnold two point five million galleons. Lord Sirius Black, will you willingly submit to Deveriteserum, a Lakota Sioux truth serum?"

"Yes sir" Sirius replied and was told to set in the defendant's chair but was not chained in.

"What is your full name and occupation?" John White-Horse asked after giving Sirius seven drops of Deveriteserum.

"Sirius Orion Black, Auror"

"What is your relationship to the Potters?"

"I'm James' blood brother, Harry's godfather, and blood adopted Harry when he was two days old."

"Who witnessed these events?"

"Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, John White-Horse, and Chief Ragnok."

"Who was the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Peter Charles Pettigrew was, although we leaked the rumor that I was the secret keeper. Dumbledore knew this, since he performed the Fidelius charm."

"What happened that you got arrested and thrown into Azkaban?"

"I found Peter about three blocks from his mother's house in South Wales. When I confronted him, he started spouting how I betrayed the Potters. He cut his little finger on his left hand off, and then blew a gas main, turned into a rat and escaped. I was so shocked at being bested by Peter that I started laughing and mumbling that it was my fault James and Lily were dead. Crouch and a group of Aurors arrived and took me straight to Azkaban. I asked when I would be tried, and Crouch laughed in my face saying traitors didn't need tried. I figured Dumbledore would get me out since he knew that I couldn't remain alive if I betrayed James, Lily, or Harry." Sirius rep+lied.

"Does anyone have any questions for this man?" John asked, and no one replied. The vote for not guilty was unamous and Sirius was free. John told him to be back in his Wizengamot seat in the morning.

"Blake, please advise Ragnok to take twelve point five million galleons from the Dumbledore, Crouch, and Bagnold vaults and put it in Sirius Black's personal vault. Misters Dumbledore and Crouch you will be held in the Department of Mysteries holding cells until your trials tomorrow. Crouch you are hereby terminated from the DMLE and the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore, you are very close to being terminated from your position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Board of Governors is hereby dissolved. It will be replaced with a five-person panel that includes the Chief Witch. A team of goblins will arrive tonight to break the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and you, Mr. Dumbledore, will pay for this." John stated and watched Dumbledore and Crouch flounder while Bagnold fainted.

White Horse, Red Cloud, and Black Elk led Dumbledore and Crouch to the DOM holding cells. Bagnold and Umbridge went through the veil of death screaming. Just before lunch the klaxon sounded and the announcement to evacuate the Ministry came over the loud speakers. John held Amelia and Augusta back and let the others clear the chamber.

"It's a drill and all Death Eaters in the building will be captured in the atrium wards. The floo, apparation point, and elevator to the outside have been shut down." John said with a smile.

"John how did you get a commission from Her Majesty?" Amelia asked.

"It was granted by King George III for our family's service to the crown during the American War of Independence. We fought the French and Germans but not the American Patriots. King George made the war a personal issue when he should not have. Later, we fought the French again when they tried to divide Canada. We held to Canadian law while we were in Canada or went to their government before we crossed into the US to strike. I'm actually the Duke of Regina and we're only Native Americans hold titles that Her Majesty recognizes as valid." John replied.

"I know very little about what we call the colonies," Augusta admitted.

"It's the United States or US and Canada that are the most closely allied to Great Britain. Blake Black-Elk, Jason One-Bull, Reid Red-Cloud, William Gall, and I hold citizenships in the US, Canada, and here. Over the years, we have integrated many whites into the Sioux Nation. In the old days, this was done by raiding the whites and stealing women, and now it's by inter-racial marriages. It's odd that only a few of our women marry white men and those that do are rarely witches. Jake Hunter thinks it's because our men are more apt to join the military and are more exposed to the other races." John White-Horse replied.

After taking a pause to gather his thoughts he continued. "Being Lakota is as much a state of mind as being a wizard is. All who intermarry are welcome to join us, and most do. British wizards are less than two-tenths of a percent of the total population of Great Britain while Lakota wizards make up nearly 75 percent of the Lakota population and about the same as you versus the non-magicals. Many of us hold multiple Masteries in magic and advanced non-magical degrees. However, we still maintain and caress the old ways. Our young go through rigorous warrior training very similar to what our ancestors did two or three centuries ago."

They heard the klaxon sounding the all clear. A tall black Auror reported to Amelia, "Minister, we had 37 marked Death Eaters, who were Ministry employees."

"Her Majesty has declared them traitors and terrorists so send them through the veil of death after questioning them under our truth serum. We want names of unmarked supporters, off-shore bank and vault numbers, and where any dark items are hidden." Amelia replied then added, "Kingsley you're the new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

John led the two ladies to lunch in the DOM, and they were surprised when he said, "Hey Croaker, you old goat how the hell are you?"

"White Horse, go back to the reservation and smoke, dance, and do what the hell you red bastards do, just leave us civilized people alone." Croaker responded, and then the two men gave each other a manly hug.

"How's Millie and the boys?" John White-Horse asked Croaker.

"They're all well, and as damn ornery as ever. How are Rose, Marie, and Smoking Bear?" Croaker asked.

"Rose now has her PhD in Government, and the Ministry wants her in Washington. That will happen when Canada is no longer a member of the Commonwealth. Marie finished University in August with her second medical degree as a 20th birthday present. She lost Jack to an automobile accident… fucking drunk driver. Bear is a US Marine First Lieutenant and Wild Woman is pregnant with their first son. It hard to believe Bear is almost 22 and as crazy as ever. Rose wanted to come, but it's a short trip this time. I'll be in deep shit because I spent a few hours with Her Majesty, so I expect we'll be back around Christmas. Did you get the shipment of Deveriteserum, I sent?" John White-Horse asked his friend and mentor.

"Yes, that's one hell of an improvement over our stuff, but it tastes like Buffalo shit smells. I forgot that Lily was the middle child and you got that part over early so you could enjoy them." Croaker replied with a smile.

"Ladies I met this old bastard when I put an arrow in his ass for hunting on our reservation. I swore he either couldn't read or was blind as a bat. I think I was six at the time, and he's lucky I missed his balls and hit his left cheek instead." John said with a laugh.

"That damn arrow had a potent sleeping potion on it, and I woke up surrounded by Lakota warriors in war paint. The kid here is asking the chief if he could take my scalp before he slit my throat. His father, Richard White Horse, said 'no John, not this time.' John says, 'well, I know a good ant hill, I can bury him in, and its close enough to the camp, we can hear him scream.' All the while he's talking he's running his fingers over the blade. I found out later it was the blade that Chief Crazy Horse used to scalp those he killed at the battle of the Little Big Horn." Croaker told them and took a sip of the water he was holding.

"John said, 'well father at least let me plant another arrow in his other ass cheek so he has a matching pair. If I do it by hand can I count it as coup?' It was three days later that I found out it was all rehearsed for my benefit. It turned out that the asshole in the US DOM that told me where to hunt didn't like British and set me up. Later I took John as my apprentice until he got his Masteries in Charms and Transfiguration. How many Masteries do you have now John?" Croaker asked with a smile.

"I just have them in Charms, Transfiguration, Runes, Arithmancy, Defense, and Alchemy. Rose has the same except for Defense. She just isn't vicious enough on the attack side. She is worse than me when it comes to defending the people or our land. She told Sitting Bull VI that she didn't want to be a warrior since she's a Master Healer. Now come on Croaker you can buy lunch for me and the new Minister and Chief Witch." John said.

"You canned Bag-of-Gold and Bumbledork?" Croaker asked his shock showing.

"Yep, sent Bagnold, and Umbridge went through the veil and Long Beard and Crouch are in your cells. If what I suspect is true Long Beard may follow the other two tomorrow. How many Death Eaters did you have in the DOM?" John asked.

"Rookwood, but we had him pegged and tagged hoping he would lead us to some of the others in the Ministry." Croaker answered.

"If you white eyes weren't so damn soft and forgot the old ways you would have put up the wards I did, and stopped them over a year ago. I swear you lot don't know how to fight a fucking war. And don't give me any of this thou shalt not kill bullshit. If they're killing people, they lose the right to live. Your law says that and so does Her Majesty. The US and Canada may be young nations, but our magic goes back as far as yours or further. The difference is that we still practice the old ways, and we start younger and train longer." John said forcefully.

"Yea right the next thing you'll tell me is that you're taking another wife like your ancestors did." Croaker said with a smile.

"I don't need a third wife Croaker two is enough for now, but I won't rule out a third later." John replied shocking the other three. "What? Rose's little sister lost her fiancé and her parents in an accident and Rose asked me to take her as a second wife. Don't play the bullshit role with me, the gentry here does it, especially if they head more than one house. At least, we don't take concubines who are little more than legal whores over here."

"All right John I'm not judging you, I'm just surprised is all. I know both the US, and Canadian governments have laws against it, but then so do our non-magicals." Croaker said with a smile. Then he asked, "Isn't she about twenty?"

"Twenty six actually, a winter baby 14 years younger than Rose. She is working on finishing her law degree. You forget that Rose and I married at seventeen. Now did you get the info I asked for on snake face?" John asked, and Croaker nodded yes.

While they ate John explained what counting coup was to a warrior. He admitted that it usually meant touching an opponent with a stick and not getting touched back. But killing or maiming in battle also counted as coup. Then he had to describe the how and why of scalping, which made the women turn green. He let them know it was started by the whites, but the Native Americans became quite proficient at it. Amelia and Augusta told John that Dumbledore hadn't sealed the Potter will, and it was scheduled to be read on 15 November according to the letter they received from Ragnok this morning. They said good-bye to Croaker and went back to the Wizengamot chamber.

John contacted Ragnok and arranged for the goblins to escort the prisoners of Azkaban to be retried the next day. The afternoon session was moved to the DOM and those Death Eaters, who had been questioned under Deveriteserum, were sent through the veil. Their afternoon tea was taken in their seats as one Death Eater after another was sentenced to death. John called a halt at 1700h saying they would start at 0800h tomorrow.

**The DOM Holding Cells**

On 5 November at 0600h, White Horse, One Bull, Gall, Red Cloud, and Black Elk arrived at the DOM holding cell area. Croaker greeted them by name since he knew all of them for years.

"Dumbledore just finished breakfast laced with your truth potion. And yes John I only gave him ten drops instead of seven. We have the cell monitored and will use dicta-quills to transcribe what is said. The Queen's Wizard crest looks good on you John." Croaker said with a smile.

"Thanks Croaker, if you look close enough you'll see it's the one for Canada not Great Britain but that doesn't really matter." John White-Horse said and he and his friends left for Dumbledore's cell. One Bull, White Horse, Red Cloud, and Black Elk made themselves invisible as they left Croaker.

"Good morning Long Beard." John said.

"Good morning John, you may call me Albus."

"You may call me Your Grace or Her Majesty's Wizard, you're aware of the protocol and this isn't a social visit between friends. First off where is my great grandson?" John asked.

"He's at his aunt Petunia's behind blood wards that you can't get through Your Grace." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"That is against James and Lily's wishes Long Beard and we both know it. That alone gives me the right and excuse to execute you. By what authority and reason did you have the audacity to do that?" John asked the old man.

"It's for the greater good he must be protected at all cost until he comes to Hogwarts where I can train him. I'm sure you know of the prophecy Your Grace." Dumbledore said.

"Who's greater good Long Beard, yours?" John asked succeeding to hold his temper in check.

"He has a destiny to fulfill according to the prophecy and I must guide his path to its completion." Dumbledore replied in a soft voice.

"That the biggest bunch of dragon shit I believe I've ever heard. But apparently you believe this nonsense especially since you'll be dead long before Harry turns two if you continue down the road you're on. If anyone trains Harry it will be me and my people. As for your wards they would only work if Petunia was actually related to Harry and she is not and you know that Long Beard." John stated with a sneer while watching the old man's jaw drop.

"Voldemort marked Harry and he was unable to kill him so the prophecy is valid, and concerns Harry as the one who can slay Voldemort." Dumbledore said but not nearly as sure as he was before.

"What you fail to realize Long Beard is that there is magic that you and Tom Marvolo Riddle do not understand and never could in a thousand years. Harry James Potter is first and foremost a Lakota Sioux with ancestors and magic going back before Christ. In addition Merlin's blood flows through his veins as does Gryffindor's and probably Ravenclaw's. On the Lakota side he carries the blood of Crazy Horse, Gall, and Sitting Bull. Mixed with that is smaller amounts from other warrior tribes the fiercest of which are the Chiricahua Apache, and Comanche. We Sioux are no slouches at combat and magic. Neither are the Ute, Nez Perce, and Navajo. Hell Long Beard even the Seminole want to train him and they don't like anyone but other Seminole." John stated further shocking Dumbledore.

He added, "The sad part is that until you pulled this bullshit we were willing to work with you. Crazy Horse will begin his training at age five. He should have at least one Mastery by age eleven if he chooses to do so. He will know exactly what happened to his parents and why. He will also know that you set them up as you did Sirius Black. I would expect within a year or so he will draw his first runes even though he won't know or care what they are. He'll also learn what it means to be Lord Potter. Now I'll give you two minutes to decide to come clean and clear your conscience." John told Dumbledore and sat back and closed his eyes and let his magic drift.

At the end of what John knew to be 120 seconds he opened his eyes and said, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for your crimes against humanity I should sentence you to death. You should have stepped aside when you decided you could not kill or order others to do so in a war. You, Long Beard, cost many good men and women their lives. It is because of you and your poor decisions that Tom Marvolo Riddle exists today and that there are several hundred orphans in Great Britain and other countries. May God have mercy on your soul because Her Majesty and I, John White-Horse, have no mercy for you. One Bull, Gall, Red Cloud, and Black Elk please take this garbage and sling it through the veil."

"Without me you'll never defeat Tom it isn't possible I'm the only one he fears." Dumbledore almost screamed.

"Bullshit you son of a bitch I'll have his soul containers destroyed by noon tomorrow and I know where his primary soul piece is today. Did you know that one of his containers is in your precious school right under your nose?" John said as his friends led Dumbledore to the veil room to do as they were asked.

White Horse stopped them just before they sent Dumbledore through the veil.

"Long Beard, I just saved your ragged ass, but it has conditions. I will place a hold on your execution if you will leave Harry alone unless he decides otherwise. You will tell him the truth the whole truth if he asks you a question. Under no circumstances will you go to the Americas, Australia, New Zealand, or Japan. I want an Unbreakable vow on this Long Beard, or you die." John stated. Dumbledore didn't like it, but he gave the vow presided over by Gall.

"Your Grace, would you tell me why you call me Long Beard instead of Dumbledore?"

"In Lakota it translates to 'he whose mother crawls from under the porch and barks at the moon.' It's polite and short for son of a bitch, Long Beard." John said, and he and the others left Dumbledore standing next to the veil with his mouth making movements like a carp out of the water.

At 0700h Hawkclaw, Ragnok's son, began bringing the prisoners from Azkaban in and those marked went straight through the veil. The five Lakotas used mind magic to detect the crimes the defendants committed and released four who were innocent. Shortly after 0800h the Lestranges and Crouch Jr. were brought in and sent through the veil after being mind raped by One Bull.

**Gringotts**

At 1100h, John, the four Lakotas, and Sirius appeared at Gringotts to meet with Ragnok. John taught Hawkclaw and Ragnok how to use his tracker to find the soul pieces. Ragnok frowned when they detected one in the lower vaults. Fortunately it was the Lestrange vault that now belonged to Sirius. Sirius asked Ragnok to remove anything goblin owned and to destroy anything dark.

"Lord Black don't you want to check what is there to be sure we take only what is ours?"

"Chief Ragnok if I didn't trust you I would move my accounts. The goblins have never been anything but honest an honorable when dealing with me has something changed?"

"No, my Lord Black but you are quite different in dealing with us than most wizards except for the men like John White-Horse, his people, and the Potters. We will do as you ask in trade for getting back that which belongs to us."

"Thank you Chief Ragnok but please call me Sirius I don't care too much for this lord bullshit it's just another way to separate one group from another."

"I'll agree to call you Sirius only if you call me Ragnok." The goblin leader said and the agreement was reached.

Ragnok disappeared while John and the others took the carts back to the surface. On the way back to Ragnok's office John invited Sirius to Cheyenne to visit Harry and suggested that he contact Remus and Sirius agreed. When they arrived back at Ragnok's office the goblin was frowning.

"There is another one of the abominations not far from here Mr. White Horse," Ragnok said.

"It's John and I agree, it's within five or six blocks southwest of here." John replied.

"Shit, my family's London home is about that distance and direction. My brother Regulus was a Death Eater but I doubt Voldemort would have trusted him with one of his horcruxes. I could believe he would trust Malfoy and Bella but not Regulus." Sirius told them.

"Sirius let's check it out. Ragnok if we find it we'll bring it back here if that is all right with you." John stated.

"I think that's a good idea John, hopefully like the cup we can remove the soul piece without destroying the item. We will triangulate the next closest one which appears to be close to Malfoy Manor. After that we'll check out the next closest that will leave the one at Hogwarts." Ragnok replied.

"That one we will take care of Ragnok. It may be the hardest one to find since much of Hogwarts is hidden and unused." John told the goblin.

"I can help narrow the search and get something back that belongs to me, Remus, and James. If Harry goes to Hogwarts I'll give it to him on his eleventh birthday. It's a map that shows the location of everyone in the school and on the grounds. We never thought it was complete because as John said a lot of Hogwarts is hidden. But it does show a lot of the secret passages and rooms that we found." Sirius said and they left to locate the next horcrux.

Outside of the Leaky Cauldron John pointed the way and Sirius nodded. They walked the six blocks to #12 Grimmauld Place and found it even more run down than Sirius remembered.

"I haven't been here for the last six years and hoped never to come here again. Be careful guys, this place is loaded with dark magic and my mother is nuttier than a fruit cake. The house elf is worse so kill the little shit if he attacks." Sirius said solemnly.

His body language showed he would rather be anyplace but here. He placed his right hand on the door and they heard the locks grind and the door open.

"Who defiles the great House of Black?" the dirty elf said as he popped in front of them.

"Shut up you useless little shit, I'm now Lord Black, and your ass belongs to me. Where is my loving mother?" Sirius said.

"Mistress has passed on bad master. Kreacher must obey bad master but Kreacher does not have to like it." The elf said.

"Kreacher we're looking for a dark item that possibly Regulus brought here. Do you know of such an item?" Sirius asked trying his hardest to be civil to the dirty elf.

"Kreacher knows, Master Regulus asked Kreacher to destroy it but Kreacher cannot no matter how I punish myself." The elf sobbed.

Sirius knelt down and looked Kreacher in the eyes and said, "Kreacher it's not your fault none of us could have destroyed it. The goblins can as they destroyed one like it earlier today. Bring the item to me and we'll take it to them to destroy the thing."

Kreacher popped away then returned with a large locket that they could feel the magic rolling off of. John handed Sirius a lead box and Sirius told Kreacher to drop the locket in it.

"Kreacher I'll give you the choice of cleaning yourself and this place up or being free. If you need help say so and I'll get another elf to help you. This place is too big for one elf and you aren't as young as you used to be." Sirius told the shocked elf.

"Kreacher will clean and make the House of Black proud, Kreacher not needing help."

They went back to the bank and Ragnok's office.

John placed the lead box on Ragnok's desk and Ragnok placed a diary next to it.

"We got this and several other dark items from Malfoy Manor. We triangulated the next item and it is near Little Hangleton. The Gaunt family is believed to have had a small cottage near there. Tom Marvolo Riddle was the son of Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Junior so we suspect the item is either in the cottage or at Riddle Manor. We're checking the non-magical records to see what we can find out about the Riddles. We know the Gaunts were inbred to the point the last two generations married siblings." Ragnok told them and the wizards shuddered at that thought.

"Ragnok I want the Potter vaults locked down for withdrawals. I would also like you to have all of James and Lily's possessions returned to the vaults no matter who has them or for what reason they have them.

They thanked Ragnok and went back to the Ministry. The last trial was Lucius Malfoy and he tried to buy his way out of Azkaban.

**Ministry of Magic**

"Malfoy I don't think you understand that you have no money and only the possessions that you're wearing. You freely took Voldemort's mark and it cost you everything including your life. Lucius Araxes Malfoy you are sentenced to death. Send this garbage through the veil." John stated and smiled at the look on Malfoy's face.

They reassembled in the Wizengamot chamber to debate what to do with the possessions of the Death Eaters. White Horse, Gall, One Bull, Red Cloud, and Black Elk stayed out of the debate unless they were asked a question.

"I believe that Harry James Potter should get 20 percent of everything since he ended their reign of terror." Madam Longbottom stated and the suggestion was seconded with the amendment that the Lestrange vault went to Sirius.

The goblins received five percent, the Ministry received ten percent, and a fund for the victims was set up with the remaining 65 percent. Family members that were not Death Eaters and did not support Voldemort would receive a place to live, a small stipend, and schooling for their children. While Malfoy was one of the richer Death Eaters he was not the only one when the total came in they were shocked to find it was over 2.5 billion Galleons. The Wizengamot modified the award and Harry got 25 percent, the Ministry 20 percent, and the victims 50 percent. Ragnok said the five percent the goblins received was more than fair which raised their status in the eyes of the Wizengamot members.

**Hogwarts**

Sirius had agreed to meet them at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade that evening and the Lakotas were drinking butterbeer waiting on Sirius. When he arrived John asked, "Sirius where is Filch's office?"

"Inside the entry door you take a right to go up the grand staircase. Instead of going left and up continue on and go down the steps and his is the first door on the left." Sirius replied.

The Lakota put their empty butterbeer bottles down and the next thing Sirius knew he was standing in front of Filch's door. With a wave of Gall's hand the door opened and One Bull put Filch to sleep. Sirius found the Marauder's map in the second drawer he searched.

He laid the map on the table and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map began drawing lines and Sirius said, "Show me Dumbledore." Dumbledore's name flashed red and showed him at his desk in his office.

"Show me kitchen," said Sirius and the map showed the kitchen was empty and the quickest route from Filch's office to the kitchen.

Sirius led them to the kitchen and once inside he was almost knocked over by a female elf who was sobbing.

"Tillie its ok I'm free thanks to these five miscreants." Sirius said.

"Tillie never think Master Sirius did what others was saying. Is you hungry Master Sirius?"

"No, but can you tell me where I could hide something I didn't want found?" Sirius asked.

"Master Sirius is you being bad boys again?"

"No Tillie we think Tom Riddle hid something bad in the school and don't know where to look." Sirius told the small elf.

"On seventh floor across from the tapestry of the dancing trolls is being a come and go room. Youse needs to be telling it what you want three time as youse is walking back and forf near the blank wall." Tillie told the shocked wizards.

"Tillie if you don't like it here I could use an elf at 12 Grimmauld Place, London. I'll even pay you if you want. The current elf is getting very old and there is much work to do." Sirius said.

"Youse be calling Tillie from there and Tillie will bees coming to Master Sirius. We is having many new elves that is needing working since Masters is Death Eaters and is being dead now. Ministry is giving elfs clothes and telling them to be leaving theys old families. Poor Dobby is young untrained elf and if has no Master he be dying soon. Missus Malfoy being telling hims to get out and giving hims sock." Tillie was in tears again.

"Tillie I'll call you and maybe Dobby but I really don't need two elves," Sirius said and looked a John for help.

"Tillie I'm John White Horse but I live in America and would have to pay an elf. Which one is Dobby?" John asked.

"Dobby youse be coming to Tillie now."

A young elf dressed in a ragged tea towel appeared next to Tillie.

"Dobby I have a young grandson that will need an elf when he gets older. But I'm from the US and would have to pay you if you choose to work for me." John said.

"Dobby don't want being paid but Dobby would accept if means I gets new Master that is kinder than bad Master Malfoy."

John placed his hand on Dobby's head and said, "I John White Horse accept the elf Dobby into my service to serve my grandson Harry James Potter known as Crazy Horse."

The other five wizards thought Dobby would faint when he heard that he would be Harry Potter elf.

"Dobby I'll call you before we leave for America." John said and Sirius checked the map.

Gall grabbed Sirius and they appeared on the seventh floor near the tapestry of the dancing trolls. One Bear and Red Cloud put up repelling wards so no one would enter the hall while John paced three times near the blank wall.

When the door appeared they entered a room full of junk. Gall, Red Cloud, One Bull, and Black Elk shifted to the four corners of the room. They directed John to the horcrux diadem in less than a minute. John levitated it into a lead box and he called Dobby. Sirius called Tillie and the eight magical being disappeared from Hogwarts.

A letter appeared on Dumbledore's desk shocking the old man.

_Long Beard,_

_Voldemort's spirit container has been removed from Hogwarts. A ward has been put up that will kill Severus Snape if he attempts to enter Hogwarts. That ward will notify me of the attempt and you will suffer the loss of half of your magic._

_White Horse_

Dumbledore reread the letter and it burst into flames. Later that night White Horse appeared in Dumbledore's bedroom and put him into a deep sleep. When the old man woke up the next morning he had no beard and his hair was a quarter of an inch long. When he entered his office there was red writing on the wall near the door that read:

_Next time I take the scalp and slit your fucking throat. White Horse_

For the first time in many years Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore knew true fear. The man had taken his wand, taken two of his positions, and invaded Hogwarts without his knowledge at least twice. That same man had sentenced him to death then stayed his execution with a warning and a vow. White Horse had now proven to Dumbledore if he wanted to live he would play by the red man's rules.

Albus Dumbledore went to breakfast in plain grey robes. The staff and student looked at him wondering why the haircut but none dared ask. A regal owl from Gringotts landed and Minerva noticed that instead of the Gringotts crest it bore Her Majesty's coat of arms and had a small package for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore untied the package and the accompanying letter and gave the owl a treat. He opened the letter and read:

_Long Beard,_

_To my great surprise and slight disappointment the hair was not accompanied by the top of you skull. You will walk the straight and narrow path or John White Horse will not take your head before I do._

_Elizabeth R-_

For the first time in his nearly 135 years that he could remember Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore fainted. Unfortunately for him the letter landed in front of Minerva and she read it.

Upon waking him up Minerva asked, "Albus what have you done that Her Majesty wants your head?"

"I made a huge mistake Minerva and it may mean my death."

"What the hell did you do this time?" she asked again.

"I made the Native Americans angry with me," He replied as a whisper.

"Don't tell me you made Lily Potter's father angry," she said and shuddered.

"Unfortunately I forgot who and what he is and I'm not sure I can recover but I can try," Albus replied.

The previous evening White Horse sent Sirius to Gringotts. While he and the other Lakotas with a cleaned up Dobby went to Buckingham Palace to say good bye to Her Majesty. White Horse, Gall, One Bull, Red Cloud, and Black Elk reported what happened to Her Majesty and she was pleased. As White Horse left the Queen's chamber he knew he would be seeing her and other members of the Royal Family when they visited Canada or he came back here. He was a bit shocked when Her Majesty told him to protect Harry and that she wanted to meet the boy. The Lakota went back to Ragnok's office to say good bye and thank the goblin for his help. John has already told Sirius how to get to Cheyenne and find him. Taking Dobby by the hand John and the other four faded from Ragnok's office.

To say Silent Woman known as Rose White Horse was irritated with her husband would be like saying the sun was hot. However, when he explained what he did and why, he got off easy and didn't even get an ass chewing for bringing Dobby over for Harry.

**Chapter 2 - The Early Years**

**31 July 1993**

Lulu Two Moons thought back over the past year, and nine-months Crazy Horse had been with her and Hunter. She didn't know who drove her more insane Crazy Horse, Hunter, Sirius Black, or Dobby. At first, she had been against Dobby being near Harry, but it turned out he was a big help. There was no doubt the elf worshiped the ground Crazy Horse walked on.

She thought of the negations between White Horse and Dobby over salary.

"Master White Horse, Dobby wants 1₴ per week and one day off per year."

"Dobby, that's too little, I offer 5₲ per week and one day off each week." John stated, and the argument was on.

Two hours later John White Horse came out of the room looking defeated and grabbed a butterbeer.

"Oh great leader, tell me you weren't out maneuvered by an elf," Silent Woman chuckled, and Two Moons giggled.

"That sneaky little devil finally accepted 1₲ and one day off per month and agreed to call Harry Crazy Horse until I told him different. He said he had everything he needed, a nice place to stay, food, clean uniforms, and work. He reminded me that he drew magic from me and would draw it from Crazy Horse later, and that was a fair trade for his work. I swear I would rather deal with Her Majesty than that elf. If I was a drinking man I'd go get drunk," White Horse replied.

"Well at least you won't have to see much of him since he will be taking care of Crazy Horse." Silent Woman said.

"Actually I had to agree to let him clean our place, the council chamber, as well as Two Moons and Hunter's. He wanted to take care of Gall, One Bull, Red Cloud, and Black Elk's home as well. I think Tillie set me up by saying he was young and not fully trained." John told the two women.

"Where is he?" Two Moons asked.

"He's learning to cook our food by silently watching other women and the cooks at the café. I spent nearly an hour explaining why Harry was to be called Crazy Horse until I said different. I think he understands it. I can't imagine Crazy Horse would like being called the Great Harry Potter sir several times a day. Apparently, the British elves have their own prophecy about Harry leading them and other magical beings to equality," White Horse answered his wife.

Two Moons did not pay much attention to that at the time. But over the last six months or so she watched a deep friendship develop between Crazy Horse and the elf. There was no doubt in her mind that Dobby would give his life to save Harry's. She watched as Harry and the nine guests for his third birthday party played tag. She was amazed how quick Harry was if she didn't see him run she would swear he apparated or faded.

Sirius and Remus arrived just before lunch and met with the council. Harry spotted them when they arrived.

"Unca Padfoo, Unca Mooey," he yelled and literally appeared in front of them to be hugged.

"Hey pup happy birthday," Sirius said picking Crazy Horse up and tossing him in the air.

Remus caught him and said, "Happy birthday cub two years old already."

"I'm three Unca Mooey, and you know that." Harry huffed as Sirius barked a laugh, and ruffled Harry's hair.

After lunch, it was time for Crazy Horse to open his gifts. As was their tradition all the children got small presents from the adults. Harry got a training broom from Sirius. It would only go four feet from the ground and 15 mph. Remus gave him a set of flying pads. White Horse gave Harry a short bow with training arrows and instructions of when he could use it.

The other boys' parents brought out their brooms and Sirius gave flying lessons. Crazy Horse took to it like a natural, and Sirius said James was a natural. Remus agreed with that saying James played Chaser on the Gryffindor House team. The party broke up a 1530h because it was time for naps and to prepare dinner.

As was usual Crazy Horse sat between Sirius and Remus when they came to visit. After dinner, Harry showed the two uncles his coloring book. Then he took a crayon and reproduced a page for them. After he was put to bed for the night, they sat around the living room.

"That coloring book was not what I expected. I would have thought it would contain animals and people not symbols." Sirius stated.

Two Moons smiled and said, "Padfoot it's a book of Anasazi runes." Then she showed him the page in the book and what Harry drew.

"Whoa they are almost the same, and he did that free handed at age three," Remus exclaimed his excitement showing.

"He'll begin learning their names soon. From there he will learn how they fit together to do magic. We start with simple wards usually alarm wards. I'm surprised that he didn't count to twenty for you two or say the alphabet," Hunter told the shocked wizards.

"Has he summoned anything yet? He was less than a year old when he summoned his stuffed stag he called Prog." Sirius asked.

"Yes, but we put anti summoning charms on most things, so he can't do it all the time." Two Moons replied.

White Horse interjected, "Her Majesty invited us up to Winnipeg next June. She is making a state visit and taking a short vacation. She wants to meet Harry and made it clear we would bring him to see her."

+++OOO+++

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore was wondering how Harry was doing with his grandfather. He had been rudely awakened to several facts of life, not the least of which was that his hair would not grow back. Then Hawkclaw and a team of curse breakers removed the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and classroom. Patrick Sexton, a retired Auror, had agreed to teach but renamed the class to Defense. Although Pat as he preferred to be called had spent 40 years as an Auror and was on par with Alastor Moody, he was a pleasant and likeable man.

Horace Slughorn retired and was replaced by Mary Barnes a Potions Master and head of Slytherin House. She was 56 years old and a widow who had been instrumental in the development of the Wolfsbane Potion. Those two classes were now as popular as Charms and Transfiguration.

Albus wanted to make inquiries about Harry Potter but the warning from White Horse, and Her Majesty was fresh on his mind. While he never feared Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort, he feared Her Majesty and White Horse. Of the two, he feared John the most because he didn't know how the man got close enough to take his hair. He decided it was best to let things continue the way they were.

+++OOO+++

Harry James Potter or Crazy Horse was now able to identify over 80 percent of the runes and draw nearly half of them from memory. He was also putting letters together and learning words. Two Moons began teaching him to read English. The Lakota didn't have a written history, except what modern authors wrote from stories of the past. The old ones used dance and drawings that were still taught by their families. History was more personal than national, but stories were being put together, and timelines established.

Harry got to practice with his bow and a sling for an hour every day. If it was raining, the practice was in the large barn. He also got to fly his training broom each day that the weather permitted. He ran, played tag, wrestled, and played games with the children his age. He was a tree climber second to none his age. He also loved to climb the rope to the second story of the barn. He spent enough time in the sun that he was more bronze than white now. He had broad shoulders and chest and was strong for his age. He was wiry rather than bulky and faster than many three years older.

Shortly after New Year's 1984 Crazy Horse was taught how to address Her Majesty and the proper way to act around her. He was shown several pictures of Her Majesty, and Two Moons read him stories about her. Once a week, Grandpa White Horse told Crazy Horse stories about the Queen, and his meetings with her.

Harry was recognizing more written words now and Two Moons thought he would be reading soon. Most of his coloring and word recognition was done when the weather was bad or during the evenings. Crazy Horse was an outdoor person and would rather climb a tree or rope than almost anything. Harry was 37-1/2 inches tall and weighed 35 pounds. He was slightly taller than average but not by much. White Horse laughed and said he had the eyesight of an eagle and the hearing of a wolf, with the reflexes of a timber rattler.

Two Moons and Hunter read him stories about magical beings stressing that magic was real and needed to be controlled. They also began telling him about his ancestors beginning with John White Horse and going back in time. When they told him about the discrimination and how the Lakota had been defeated and suppressed, they saw his anger for the first time.

"Grandson it is natural for people to fear what they don't understand. It may not be right, but as you grow you will discover that many things in the world aren't as we would like them to be. Unfortunately, humans have prejudices and that includes the Lakotas and the other tribes. Our ancestors were right and wrong as were the whites. Neither actually wanted to understand the other, and they definitely didn't want to change their ways of doing things. We had no understanding of owning the land and thought Mother Earth should be used by all." White Horse told his grandson and sipped his coffee.

"We hunted only what was needed to survive and used every part of what we killed in some way. Hunting for hides or sport was not something we even considered and still do not. We grew only small gardens and put the earth back as it was before we moved camps. We stay on the fringe of the white society on purpose Crazy Horse. We work with them enough to gain what we want and to keep them from breaking their word. We are slowly gaining back our lands and have gained much independence that was lost. One day, I will tell you of the great battles fought by the people. Sirius and Remus will tell you about your father's ancestors and your lordship in Great Britain." White Horse said.

Crazy Horse's days were filled with playing, studying, and doing minor chores around the house and barn. He seemed to have a way with the horses. Hunter's horse liked to nip at your pants butt high. He tried it with Harry and got his nose smacked and told no. This developed into a game between Warhorse and Crazy Horse where the horse would try to nip the boy and not get his nose slapped. Harry would shake his finger a Warhorse and threaten to smack his nose or not give him hay.

**Winnipeg**

In mid-June, they faded to Grand Forks, North Dakota, and spent the night with friends. The next morning they convoyed three four-wheel drive SUVs to Winnipeg, Canada. John, Rose, Hunter, Lulu, and Harry were in the lead vehicle. William, Mary, Jason, and Stacy were in the middle vehicle. The rear SUV contained Blake, Carol, Reid, and Jennifer. They covered the 150 miles in nearly three hours. Harry thought the country was nice although it was flat, and he had been hoping to see some mountains.

They pulled into the Fairmont Hotel, and the valets took their keys while the bell hops took the luggage. Her Majesty was in the Royal Alexandra Suite, Hunter, Two Moons, and Harry was in the Countess of Dufferin Suite, while the others had one-bedroom suites. White Horse had a message inviting the group to dinner in the Royal Alexandra Suite at 1830h.

Harry met Her Majesty with a bow and called her your Majesty and then answered her questions beginning or ending with Ma'am as he had been taught. The dinner was good and Harry acted like the young lord he would become. After dinner, he would never remember how it happened, but he would never forget sitting on the Queen's lap telling her how much he liked living with Two Moons and Hunter. Of course, he had to tell her about the game with Warhorse. She agreed that some horses had to be rapped on the nose, so they knew who was boss.

The reason he didn't remember to tell Her Majesty goodnight was that he fell asleep on her lap, and Hunter put him to bed. Dobby watched over Harry as Hunter rejoined the others in the Queen's suite. She showed them pictures of Dumbledore receiving his hair and note from her. The look on his face was priceless. Her Majesty was pleased and surprised that Harry was putting letters together and recognizing words and still not yet four years old. Her Majesty told them that unfortunately she had to change her plans and would be leaving tomorrow morning. They said their good-byes at 2100h after promising to keep Her Majesty informed on Harry's progress and to send pictures.

Since the suites were prepaid for another night, the men decided to take Harry on his first fishing trip. White Horse brought Harry a kid's rod and reel combination. The next morning White Horse and Hunter took Harry to a pay for fish stocked pond and taught him how to cast then baited his barbless hook. Harry cast out with the hook about two feet below the bobber and after missing five bites set the hook on a thirteen-inch rainbow trout. Harry's whole demeanor changed and he concentrated on the bobber now.

Harry caught an even dozen between eleven and fifteen inches long. For him, it was quite a struggle because of his age, size, and children's rod and reel. In actually, they didn't put up much of a fight as they were stocked and confined in a small area. However, it was an ideal place to introduce a child to fishing. It made Harry proud to have caught enough fish for everyone. Hunter explained that this was a special place, or he would have been able to only keep six fish. Of course, Harry asked why, which Jake answered telling him about depleting the fish to the point they would go away.

While Hunter was talking to Harry White Horse cleaned and iced the fish. Harry would spend the rest of the day telling anyone who would listen about his fishing trip. The fish were sent home via Dobby. Harry slept well that night and dreamed of his fishing adventure. Of course, the fish grew larger than they were originally. Harry James Potter was a true fisherman. Fishermen don't lie they just can't estimate length or weight very well. This is why they learn never to answer a question about a woman's weight.

They returned home the next day by taking the same route because it faster and safer. Since Harry had seen it coming north he spent most of his time learning words from a child's book with help from Two Moons. That evening he got to eat one of the fish he caught and insisted that Dobby eat one for bringing them home and cooking them.

His fourth birthday brought another party to the home of Hunter and Two Moons. Two Moons could have taken John's head when he showed up with a spotted pony. The adults were shocked when Crazy Horse walked up to the pony and looked it in the eyes, and it knelt down on its forelegs. Crazy Horse mounted it holding on to it mane and walked it around the large back yard before hopping off. He patted it on the cheek petted its neck.

"Your name is Thunder ok?" Crazy Horse asked the pony looking it in the eyes. Thunder nodded his acceptance of the name.

Dobby led Thunder to a stall in the barn. However, Harry insisted on rubbing it down even though it never broke into a sweat. Warhorse tried to nip him, and Harry smacked his nose then cussed him out in English. There were no curse words in Lakota, so they used English and changed the meaning of some of the words. Two Moons was split between paddling his ass and laughing so she gave Hunter a dirty look instead.

"Jake Hunter I believe that someone has listened to you cursing Warhorse," Two Moons told her husband.

"I'll try to watch it love, but the older boys also curse their ponies when they act up. I'm not sure when we as a tribe started cursing probably after being forced to go back east to the white school. Actually, we did curse but it was by using normal words. Instead of son-of-a-bitch, it was your mother barks at the moon. Most of them would be shocked if they knew what the words meant, and would be ready to fight if they were called what they call their ponies," Hunter said but knew he would hear more about it later.

John White Horse silently sniggered at the couple and thought of his ancestry. Few knew that Crazy Horse III had any surviving family because Moonbeam was pregnant during the battle of the Little Bighorn. Her father, Chief Dull Knife, sent her and several others to Canada before the battle then made war against the whites. John would have proudly taken the name Dull Knife, but he had more Lakota blood than Cheyenne, and his father named him Crazy Horse. However, he changed it later to White Horse. He turned this attention to Crazy Horse and watched the boy care for the pony and look him over closely. His grandson had a way with animals that very few others did. Two Moons would mess her panties if she had seen Harry talking to a rattler but then so would Silent Woman.

After putting the pony up Harry returned to the party, and the boys and girls played tag and climbed trees. The girls were as rough and tumble while playing as the boys of that age. The main difference was most girls were not interested in shooting at targets with arrows or slings. For his age, Harry was ahead of and more proficient than most of the boys at hitting a target with an arrow from his short bow, or a pebble from a sling. White Horse watched as Harry notched his short bow keeping the blunt arrow pointed to the ground. Then as quick as any snake the bow came up and the arrow flew true missing the center bull's eye by a hair. In another year, he would begin teaching his grandson to throw a knife.

"What are you thinking husband?" Silent Woman asked.

"That you women have Crazy Horse for another three years then his training really begins," John replied.

"Do you know he talks to snakes?" His wife asked White Horse.

"Yes, he asked me if he could have one for a pet, but I said no, that it wasn't good for the snake to be cooped up. I told him most people, including us were wary of the snakes, and it was illegal here to have one." White Horse replied. Then he and added with a smile, "I have yet to see an animal that he didn't get along with. I think Warhorse would attack anyone who meant him harm."

"It quite the game that those two play, Warhorse tries to nip Harry with his lips and Harry's smacks are more love taps than anything else," Rose replied.

"I agree. I've decided to buy the 2180 acres from Michael Thomas. It will almost double what we have and the water and pasture lands are good. He wants out as soon as he can get it sold because of his health. I offered two million five hundred thousand, with half in gold. He jumped on it, which surprised the hell out of me." John told his wife.

"Sarah said he's getting worse, and they have a place near Gila Bend, Arizona. If I remember right he's 76 and has had a hard life. Besides the gold will probably go back up so you both made out." Silent Woman stated and kissed her husband on the nose.

The children's games broke up as they were getting tired and Hunter had them put the bows and slings away. White Horse smiled thinking how they had fooled not only the US government but the wizards as well. Their little hidden valley had close to 150 people yet everyone thought it was just a ranch with ranch hands and their families. Their census indicated 22 people in the valley. They sold enough cattle to just make a profit, so they were left alone.

Two Moons let Harry nap about an hour then ran him outside to gather tomatoes and green beans for dinner.

**Meeting Hermione**

On 8 August, Hunter, White Horse, and Crazy Horse were riding the fence line of the new property when they spotted a family in trouble. Their car was steaming, and the hood was up. The three kicked their horse into a gallop so Harry's pony could keep up. White Horse and Hunter dismounted before Harry arrived at the car.

"I'm John White Horse. This is Jake Hunter, and the youngster is Harry Crazy Horse, my grandson. It looks like you vapor locked, and the engine overheated. Jake and I own the ranch near here, and we can take you there while we call the rental agency. You're a bit off the beaten path, so I'd plan on spending the night with us." White Horse said.

"I'm Dan Granger this is my wife Emma and daughter Hermione. We're British and got lost as you can probably tell. We appreciate your offer and thank you for your kindness," The worried man said.

"No problem Mr. Granger, if you'll lock the car we'll send a couple of the ranch hands back for your luggage. Your daughter can ride behind Harry and you, and your wife can ride behind Jake and I," White Horse answered with a pleasant smile. He knew immediately that Hermione was a witch but said nothing about it.

Fortunately, the Grangers were wearing jeans. Hunter suggested that they bring their coats since the wind was from the north. Dan lifted Hermione up behind Harry. White Horse offered his hand to Emma and lifted her behind him with ease while Hunter did the same with Dan.

Harry was surprised when Hermione wrapped her arms around him, and he felt a tug on his magic almost as if it connected her to him in some way.

"Ummm, Harry are you related to the famous Crazy Horse?" Hermione asked the hesitation showing in her voice.

"Yes, he was actually Crazy Horse III, grandpa White Horse was Crazy Horse IV before his father renamed him White Horse. I'm Lakota, Cheyenne, and a few other things on Mum's side and British on Dad's. Mum and Dad were killed in England by a terrorist, and grandpa brought me here since he's my closest relative." Harry said the sadness about his parents' loss apparent.

"Wow, I've seen several movies about the American West, and some showed the battles between the Indians and the whites. Crazy Horse and Sitting Bull were shown as fierce fighters and great leaders. They show how hard Custer fought and how brave he was," She replied.

"They were, but the movies and books don't show what really happened. The Native Americans didn't say much and most of the whites that knew what happened were killed. Custer fell first from shots by Sitting Bull and Gall. He was a stupid man who had no respect for the Lakotas, Cheyenne, or other tribes. He murdered women and children at Wounded Knee because he could," Harry said forcefully.

Then he added, "Normally after a battle something would be taken by the winners, usually clothing from the soldiers. In the case of Custer, Sitting Bull and Gall called him the son of a female dog and turned their backs on him. This was the biggest insult that one Lakota could make to an enemy. They even left his ammunition, pistols, and rifle three highly prized items at the time."

White Horse and Hunter were having similar conversations with the adult Grangers, during the twenty-minute ride back to the main house. When they arrived at the barn, Dan lifted Hermione down and Harry said he would take care of the horses. Hermione wanted to watch, and her parents agreed.

Harry led the horses to their stall and surprised Hermione when he looked Warhorse in the eyes and said, "If you try to nip me or Hermione I'll castrate you with a dull knife. Now be good and kneel down so I can take care of you."

Hermione was shocked when the large horse did what he was told. She watched Harry remove the bridle and rub the horse down, then add feed and water to his stall. He did the same for Thunder and Warcloud, John White Horse's horse. When he told Warcloud and Thunder to kneel so he could rub them down they did also. Before they left the barn, Harry patted each of the horses on the cheek and looked them in the eyes.

"Harry this place is beautiful, and you seem to have a way with horses," Hermione remarked.

"You have to watch Warhorse, or he will take a nip out of your butt. He likes to catch you unaware and show you he is boss. Hunter knocked him down the first time he nipped him, and he's the only one Warhorse don't try to nip." Harry said the hastily added, "They aren't pets Hermione they're work animals and have to be shown who the boss really is. It's said an Apache will ride a horse to death then beat it until it gets up and runs another ten miles. When it's truly done the brave will take its hips for roast then run until he finds a safe place to camp." Hermione looked at Harry, and he was smiling then shrugged.

"Who knows if it was true in the old days? Most tribes kept dogs to eat if they couldn't find game to bring into the camp. We meet with the Apaches, Utes, Navajos, Comanche, and other tribes two or three times a year. We dance, sing, and listen to the old men, and women tell stories passed down from their ancestors. I've met the descendants of Cochise, Quanah, Antonga, Joseph, Manuelito from the other tribes. You'll meet the descendants of Gall, One Bull, Red Cloud, and Black Elk, probably for dinner. Word has already gone out that we have guests." Harry told her and took her hand to lead her to the main house. Once again, he felt the magic pull them together.

"Ummm, Harry what was that I felt when you took my hand? I felt it earlier when I wrapped my arms around you." She asked her curiosity showing. Harry shrugged and said he didn't know, but he felt it to.

When they entered the house, they heard Dan Granger say, "Two days to get another car out here. We can't impose on you for that long it just isn't right."

"Dan it's no imposition, there is plenty of room here. There is no expense, we grow our own food and what we don't use we donate to the reservations, or schools. We are entirely self-sufficient. There is horseback riding, fishing, and other things to do here. Besides you'll get to see what a real ranch operates like not the dude ranch and put-on shows. Our hands are real cowboys and Native American warriors. If you like cross-country skiing we can show you places to go on our land that no one has ever been before." White Horse said with a smile and sipped his ice tea.

Then he continued, "We're all US, Canadian, and British citizens and as a fellow Brit, I would feel bad if you refused our hospitality. You have a chance to see the real west and possibly hear stories that very few in Great Britain have ever heard before."

Harry and Hermione entered the living room, and Two Moons gasped and placed her hand over her heart. As an aura reader saw the golden glow that surrounded the two children. Recovering quickly she asked Harry to show Hermione her room the second door on the left of the stairs.

Harry did as Aunt Two Moons asked, "Dan, Emma can I ask if anything strange seems to happen around Hermione? Maybe something, she wants suddenly comes to her. Alternatively, she breaks something that seems to repair itself,"

"Yes, it started when she was three, and I put her Teddy bear up because he was dirty, and I didn't want him in bed with her. When I checked on her ten minutes later she was cuddled up with him in her bed. Lately, it has been books she can't reach that seem to float to her hand. It's happening more regularly now. Two days before we came here I dropped a tea cup, and it shattered. When I came back with a broom, and a dust pan it was fixed and sitting on the counter." Emma said with a slight frown.

"So her getting a book was something like this?" White Horse asked as a book floated from the bookcase to his hand.

"Hermione is what we call a Medicine Woman but what you would call a witch, Emma. This is not a bad thing if she is taught to control it early. Bouts of magic can be dangerous if not controlled, and the magical person is angry. Hunter and I felt her magic before we dismounted at your car. I'm sure Harry felt it too, but I doubt he said anything. All the men who work here are what you would call wizards, and our wives are all witches." White Horse told the shocked couple.

"You're serious aren't you?" Dan asked knowing the answer.

"Very, but we must warn you of a problem. In Great Britain, Hermione could not be trained before the age of eleven. But then she could have done a lot of damage and harm if she got angry enough. I've seen youngsters in Great Britain set others on fire in anger. Two Moons and I rotated between Great Britain and here until Lily started school then we checked on her once a week. Here we start training our youngsters when they turn five and have no problems with uncontrolled magic. Some things we start earlier mostly as games, the real training begins at the age of seven." White Horse told the two dentists.

"You seem to be suggesting that we move here so she can be trained," Emma stated.

"There are over 70,000 people in Ft. Collins and four dentists but no dental surgeons. If you wanted to we could have you a green card in two days. We can fund a no-interest loan to get you set up if needed. While wizards normally do not need dentists, the non-magical Native Americans do but few can afford descent dental care. While the tribe would fund that and more, many let their pride get in the way." Hunter added, and Two Moons agreed.

Harry and Hermione came back downstairs holding hands as Sirius and Remus entered the front door. Harry yelled, "Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Mooney!" and dropped Hermione's hand and ran to Sirius. Sirius swung him around, and Hermione appeared by his side as Padfoot sat him down.

A smiling Remus asked, "Crazy Horse, who is the lovely young lady?"

"Hermione Granger, her parents' rental car broke down, and we were lucky to run across them. White Horse bought the old Thomas place and we were riding fence," Harry said acting like he was all grown up.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand again and led the two British wizards into the living room. Remus whispered, "Soul Bond" to Sirius and pointed at the kids. Sirius nodded his understanding. When they entered the living room White Horse made the introduction introducing Sirius as Lord Black the Earl of Blackmore.

Before the conversation began to pick up again more company arrived. This time it was William and Mary (Snow-Cloud) Gall, Jason and Stacy (Bright-Star) One Bull, Reid and Jennifer (Sparrow-Woman) Red Cloud, and Blake and Carol (Short-Knife) Black Elk that were introduced. There were 16 adults and two children in the room now.

**Parents, Grandparents, and a Godfather**

Except for the Grangers, the others thought it was cute that Harry and Hermione refused to be separated when Sirius teased them about holding hand at their age. He shut up when his hair turned pink and Harry gave him a dirty look.

"Crazy Horse I was just teasing you know?" Sirius said hoping Harry would change him back.

"You were being mean to our guest, and I'm trying to decide if I want to put a rattlesnake in your bed tonight." Harry said with an evil grin and Sirius' face turned white.

"Hermione I apologize. I was teasing Harry and not thinking how I would affect you," Sirius said honestly.

"Sirius, Harry's father, and I were three of the biggest pranksters in school. James and I grew up, but Sirius hasn't yet. Harry do you really know where you could get a rattle snake?" Remus questioned.

"Sure, they come into the barn at night to feed on mice. They'll probably find rats over at the Thomas barn since its empty now. I saw one early this morning leaving the barn that must have been six or seven feet long. It looked like a female, so I'd try to find her and give Uncle Sirius a girlfriend." Harry replied and cut Sirius an evil look.

Then he added, "Of course it wouldn't take much to send Warhorse or Warcloud to take a couple of fingers or a chunk out of your behind Uncle."

"Be nice Crazy Horse you seem to be channeling Crazy Horse III," White Horse said, then explained what he meant to the Grangers.

"I would ask Cochise to scalp him alive with a dull knife if I was doing that grandpa." Harry said with a snigger as White Horse removed the charm with a wave of his hand.

"Crazy Horse, why don't you take Hermione and show her the trout in the creek? But you two stay out of the water and we'll catch some fish in the morning for lunch ok?" Hunter asked and the children left the table holding hands.

"Dan, Emma, do you know what a marriage made in heaven is?" Two Moons asked.

"Yes, Dan and I knew within a day we were meant to be together. We were married within two weeks since we couldn't stand to be apart. Why?" Emma asked.

"We call it a soul bond, and I'm an aura reader and can see them. When Harry and Hermione entered the house I could see the golden glow of a soul bond surrounding them. It's the reason they are holding hands at their age. The original Cochise and Bright Star were eight when they met and Mangas Coloradas recognized the bond immediately. He took Cochise under his protection and raised him as a spirit warrior." Two Moons told the shocked couple.

"Dan, Emma, I can also see your bond, so I knew the answer before I asked the question. Although soul bonds are thought to be rare they happen in about two and a half percent of the population, magical and non-magical." White Horse said, and Rose agreed as did the others.

"What does this mean for us?" Dan asked.

"The hardest part would be to try to separate the two children. Fortunately at this age with their holding hands during the day they won't have to be together at night. But even that would not be a bad thing at this age for sure nothing but cuddling could happen." Two Moons replied.

"Emma this is an impossible situation, even if we wanted to relocate to Ft. Collins, we have to go back and get the house and practice sold. Then there is all the government paperwork to take care of which could take months," Dan exclaimed not at all pleased with what that would entail.

"Actually Dan it can be done in two days. What we haven't told you is that One Bull, Black Elk, Red Cloud, Gall, and I are the Queen's wizards for Canada. We can have your Canadian citizenship tomorrow, with passports, drivers' licenses, and green cards. We can arrange to have your home and vehicles put in stasis and protected or sold. The Thomas house is a two story six bedroom manor house not unlike an English manor. It came fully furnished with modern appliances. All that would need to be done is to put the utilities in your name and have the phone lines turned back on." John said and took a sip of his iced tea.

"The goblins can put a portal between your home and dental clinic so that you literally walk through a door and appear in Ft. Collins. Within a week, two at the most, you'll be US citizens of Colorado with the benefits that status brings." White Horse said finishing his statement.

Dan looked at Emma, who said, "This is something we have to talk over with Hermione. One question would be what do we do about her schooling?"

Sirius sniggered and got a bunch of dirty looks from the others, "Emma except for Remus and I, everyone else in here is a PhD plus Masters of several branches of magic. They have home schooled their own children who went on to get their doctorates in the non-magical universities. You have medical doctors, accountants, and scientist sitting around drinking tea together. The best schools in the world would hire them to teach in a heartbeat."

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were checking out the creek locating the trout. Hermione had never seen anything like it. The background was mountains while they were on relatively flat grassland. Harry had taken her by the barn and insisted that she put moccasins on that had thin soles. He taught her how to walk while making as little noise as possible, explaining that noise and vibrations would spook the fish.

When they reached the creek, Harry pointed out the fish then whispered in her ear how to spot them. He told her to look for movement. Even though a tout may look still its tail would move to keep it in the place it wanted to be. They covered about a mile from the barn to a bridge then crossed the small stream and walked the other side on the way back. The second bridge was about a quarter mile upstream from the house. Harry took them back to the barn where they changed their moccasins for their tennis shoes.

Dobby appeared and Hermione cried, "Eeep."

"Crazy Horse your guest's luggage is in their rooms' sir." The little elf said.

"Thanks Dobby, you do good work. What's for dinner tonight?" Harry asked.

"Horsey man be wanting to barbeque Elk sir."

"That's sounds good, knowing grandpa, he will add a bit of beef to it for hamburgers." Harry replied and Dobby popped away.

When Harry and Hermione returned Dan and Emma took her to their bedroom for a chat.

"Hermione we'll get straight to the point. We've been invited to stay in America and are considering it. What do you think about staying on the ranch and being home schooled here with Harry and maybe some others your age?" Dan asked his daughter.

"I think that would be great Daddy. Harry and I have a strange connection, and I already miss him even though he's in the house with us. The ranch is beautiful and fairly large according to Harry or Crazy Horse as he's actually called. They have cattle, fishing, hunting, and cross-country skiing when I get older. Plus according to the map, there are several ski areas within 150 miles from here. Are the home-school teachers really qualified to teach us?" Hermione asked.

"They are much more qualified than the first-level teachers back in England. They could teach at major universities here or at home." Emma said and added, "Plus they are qualified to teach magic. You have been performing magic Hermione by calling books to you and fixing the broken tea cup. Harry's godfather and Uncle Remus said that wizards and witches going to normal schools have trouble fitting in. They are often bullied until they lose control of their magic. If that happens someone could get hurt badly."

"Did they say why Harry and I feel so connected to each other? When I'm holding his hand, I feel more complete than when I'm not." Hermione questioned wanting answers.

"Do you remember what we said happened when your Mum and I met?" Dan asked in return. Hermione didn't like being answered with a question.

"You said that you two knew almost instantly that you were meant to be together." His daughter replied.

"Well we called it a marriage made in heaven, but they call it a soul bond. White Horse or Rose said that it happens to about twenty five out of one thousand people magical or not. Some magicals can actually see the bond," Emma told Hermione.

"Daddy I want to stay here with Harry if you go back to move us here," Hermione said in a way that wasn't a request or a demand.

"Pumpkin we really don't need to go back to England. White Horse said they could take care of everything. We found out he, and his four friends are Her Majesty's wizards for Canada and have connections in the government in England, Canada, and the US." Dan replied.

At dinner that night the Grangers told the Lakota they would stay, and work the reservation dental clinics one day per week at no charge. They agreed to go with White Horse and Rose to look for a place to open a clinic in Ft. Collins tomorrow after lunch. After dinner White Horse and Hunter set the Grangers up with fishing rods and taught Hermione and Emma to cast. The worked on accuracy not distance since the creek was not very wide. Dan and Emma looked at Hunter funny when he said, "A twenty foot cast to the right spot is a lot more effective than a 100 foot cast to the wrong place."

Dan and Emma were surprised how fast Hermione learned with Harry helping her. She was smart as a whip but wasn't that interested in outdoor activities. While fishing wasn't an activity that stressed the body or made one stronger it was outdoors and might be a start for Hermione. Dan hoped she might find something other than books that interested his young daughter.

**A/N: Please adopt me, my author's muse left him because he quit smoking and became a grouch.**

His notes are missing but he knows Harry and Hermione were going to Hogwarts but more as observers not students.

Harry has received training with a knife, hand gun, rifle, lance, and short bow in addition to hand to hand fighting. He and Hermione have six years training as spirit warriors.

His relationship to Merlin won't come into play until he's old enough to become a Queen's Wizard.


	12. MM-1 Death and Decision

**Master of Magic - 1**

**Death and Decision**

By MSgt SilverDollar

Beta(s) Pixiegold

_**This short is rated M for a later chapters.**_

**For those interested I gave ****HPChanger**** permission and the files to continue Crazy Horse V. SEE MY PROFILE FOR THE LINK.**

**If you're looking for a good story or two, I suggest Harry Crow by Robst, and Not Normal by ****Radaslab**

**PREVIOUSLY POSTED AS MASTER OF MAGIC AND IS NOT COMPLETE SO BE WARNED BEFORE YOU READ THE NEXT FIVE (5) CHAPTERS.**

**This story is what might have happened in the Forbidden Forest on 2 May 1998.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

**A/N: This is an Alternate Universe/Fantasy and a bit funny story. It includes a super powered Harry. As such it does not follow canon, although unless stated otherwise events leading up to the start of the story are canon. It includes some bashing of my less than favorite people in canon. There may be hints of sex between mature adults and strong language in places, therefore, the ****M**** rating. For those who don't like powerful Harry stories I suggest you read one or more of the half-million plus other stories out here on . **

**A/N-2: This is not the Harry from canon. This Harry is nearly 22 years old mentally and has seen much death and destruction. He is or can be a hard ass with a foul mouth as many young people who have been to war can be. **

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__ thoughts__**/**__mind speak _ [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 13:00 = 1:00 p.m., and 20:00 is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**Chapter 1 - Death and Decision**

**Hogwarts Forbidden Forest - 05:00, 2 May 1998**

Harry James Potter, the heir of several families including; Potter, Black, Emrys, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and several lesser wizards stopped as he started to throw the stone away. He thought, _do I really want or need to do this? Is there another way to save those who are left, and we have lost many? Dumbledore, you old son of a bitch, how many lies did you tell me, how many half-truths? What did you leave out you old fucker? Unfortunately, I won't know until I cross over. But what do I have to live for anyway? _

_Hermione seems to be with Ron. Ginny has had sex with too many boys to count during the past ten months. I won't be dipping my wick in that pussy._ Harry shuddered and continued thinking, _Bloody hell she may have picked up something even Poppy couldn't cure. Oh well at least I can save what's left of my friends._ Harry decided and slipped the stone back in his pocket and entered the forest. He took his cloak off and slipped it in his robes and headed toward a fire.

"I'm surprised and disappointed I thought the boy would show up. I guess he didn't really love his friends," Voldemort said to his followers.

"I'm right here you snaked faced dick head. I guess killing children gets you off. It must be better than Bella giving you a blow job," Harry said and stood proud as Bellatrix hissed.

"Oh shut up Trixie maybe you'll be someone's muse in the afterlife. Although I don't know who would want you since you're not dependable and nuttier than a fruitcake. Sirius said you weren't even a good piece of ass that's why your parents had to contract you to the Lestranges. It was the only way Rabastan and Rodolphus could get laid. Hell not even a hag in Knockturn Alley would let them touch her. He did say you had a mouth that could suck the lint from between his toes while it was wrapped around his cock." Harry said, sneering at Bellatrix.

"Enough, _**Avada Kedavra**_," Voldemort shouted and Harry saw the green beam rushing at him then everything went black.

**In Between Worlds**

While Harry was facing Voldemort, in another plane of existence a man had his hand full of a long white beard while an elf had the same man by his short white hairs, and both were yanking hard.

"Albus too fucking many names Bumbledork are you happy now? You just ended that world. If that boy can't be convinced to go back and do your fucking job for you, that world will be cinders. You meddling cretin, you deserve the fires of hell and the company of demons. Who died and made you God, or told to use potions to break one-third of a three-way soul bond? Who told you to keep things secret and get hundreds of good people killed before their time?" Merlin gave Dumbledore a look that said I'd kill you again if I could.

"If that young man goes back in time so will you. Your punishment for meddling in Harry's life will be the loss of half your magic that I'll give to him. You'll be bound to tell him the truth, and the whole truth. Do things right this time and there is an even chance you may escape the fires of hell. Tell the red-headed Weasley matron bitch to change her ways, or I'll make her suffer more than she is now. That young man mastered the three hallows and is the Master of Magic for all time. The wand will come to him if he goes back. Now get out of my sight as I really want to take your head and all of your magic. Dobby please let him go and wash your hands my friend." The man said and stood up to his full six feet two inches.

"Yes master… sir," the little elf said and disappeared with no sound.

"Dumbledore if he goes back it will be sometime after you do so you will have time to undo your unwelcome meddling. As I said your punishment for meddling in Harry's life will be the loss of half your magic that I'll give to him. The first thing you will do is remove your memory charms from two families, and you know the ones I mean. The second thing is you will correct the records you fucked with, or I will show you what pain really is. The other things you did will not change if he goes back he will take care of them. Do you understand my words and their meaning?" the tall man asked.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore nodded yes and lowered his head and walked toward a door a defeated man. His entire life Albus wished to meet this one man who was known to all who had magic and many who did not still believed in him. However, things were supposed to go very differently. In his dreams, the man welcomed Albus as an equal. The man's words sunk in and to his chagrin, the old mage knew the man spoke the truth. If Harry James Potter went back Albus would have a chance to redeem himself, and he planned to do exactly that. He knew few people ever got the chance to redo part of their life with the knowledge of what needed to be changed.

Harry woke up cold and naked as the day he was born. He ask himself, _where am I? I was in the Forbidden Forest. Now I seem to be surrounded by a dense fog inside a large place that I've never seen before._ Harry sighed and wished he had clothes. He suddenly found himself in jeans and a sweat shirt that fit. His trainers felt and looked new. More importantly was the fact they fit like a glove should, at least what he thought a glove could fit like. One thing that concerned him was that he had nothing on him. There was no wand, cloak, stone, not even lint in his pockets.

Harry stood as a tall man appeared next to him. He looked at the man who was about six feet two, with a salt and pepper beard. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he had a regal aura that exuded power.

"Come walk with me grandson, and we shall talk about what has happened, and what might happen." The man told Harry showing him a kind smile.

"You're my grandfather, on which side sir?" Harry asked since he knew nothing of his ancestors.

"Well grandson, I'm your great-great-grandfather around sixty or so generations back. Actually, my line extends down to both of your parents. Unlike Sirius, your godfather, who thought he was a lady's man I truly was, and I have many descendants. Due to various marriages throughout the ages, the amount of my blood that flows through your veins is such that I would be recognized as your paternal grandfather today." The man told a shocked Harry. His mother descended from a magical line and was not Muggleborn. Harry really hated that word almost as much as he hated the word Mudblood the problem was that mundane was as bad or worse, non-magical worked best for him.

"May I ask your name sir?" Harry asked not knowing if he should.

"I believe you just did, and its Myrddin Emrys, or Merlin Ambrosius. That depends who writes about me." Merlin replied, and Harry struggled not to faint.

"Mer…Merlin, I'm related to you?" Harry stuttered as he finally got control enough to ask.

Merlin gave a slight snigger and said, "Come let's sit, and I'll tell you some things the old fool should have told you before you turned eleven." Merlin replied and led Harry to two comfortable chairs that faced each other.

"Harry if we start with your paternal grandfather and go up the tree you will find Godric Gryffindor and his wife Rowena Ravenclaw, and then generations earlier you find me. On your mother's side, Ignotus Peverell, Salazar Slytherin and his lover Helga Hufflepuff, and then you'll find me again. Now there are more than a few Blacks, Greengrasses, Longbottoms, and some others in there. The thing they mostly have in common is that they carry various amounts of my blood. The bottom line, as modern non-magicals say, is that you are my heir, and the heir to the four founders of Hogwarts." Merlin paused for a moment then added.

"However, as with a lot of things in the magical world, the magical heir of Rowena and Helga must be a witch. Those two were two of the most intelligent people ever. They set up their wills so that only the magical heirs could enter their vaults. While Godric and Salazar never dared to try to control them, they weren't sure that would be true with their descendants." Merlin told his grandson, and almost smiled at the shock he saw.

Harry got past the shock quickly asking, "So it's the magical heir who would own Hogwarts not the normal heirs?"

"Exactly, a non-magical could be the so-called normal heir, but they could not own anything magical." Merlin answered, and Harry nodded his understanding.

"Where are we grandfather?"

"Now that is a difficult question, which can only be answered vaguely. We are in what is called in-between. You are not truly dead, and I am not really alive. This is a place where some are sent to make a choice. The choice is to go on or return to the world at a time of your choosing." Merlin replied, and stopped when they heard something whimper.

They looked and saw what looked like an overgrown fetus. Harry recognized it as the thing Wormtail put in the cauldron at the end of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Damn Tom, you're uglier in that form than with your snake face," said Harry.

"Harry, that's Voldemort not Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom Riddle was killed by your mother's protection on 31 October 1981. Until that night, he was the heir of Slytherin, but an heir who tries to murder a member of the family loses his or her rights to the family. They are automatically stricken from the family tree. That was the soul piece in your scar, which is why you didn't die. Well, it is at least one of the reasons."

"Voldemort took your blood to come back with a body made of magic, which ties your life to his. In reality, if you go back after his Killing Curse hit you, you can kill him, but he can't kill you. However, what we see is only one of the soul pieces of Tom Riddle. He left you much more than that. He left you his knowledge and when you stabbed his diary, you picked up half of his magic. In addition, you can claim the magic from the piece of soul he left in you." Merlin stated and waited for Harry to ask the next question.

"So if I understand this right I have slightly over half his magic," Harry replied as an unasked question.

"No actually you have all but about one percent of his magic. What the dumb ass didn't realize is that when you split your soul the first time you have half left and half in the item. The next split is 25 percent in each, then 12.5 and so forth. I believe in algebra that it worked out to the reciprocal of two to the seventh power. Let's see we have the primary which is Voldemort. The diary was 1/2. The ring was 1/4. The diadem was 1/8. The locket was 1/16. The cup was 1/32. You were 1/64, and Nagini is 1/128 as is Voldemort. That leaves them each with about 8/10 of one percent (0.008) of a soul." He stopped as if to consider his next words.

"The soul, body, and blood carry your magic. He has less than an ounce of blood and 8/10 of one percent of a soul running a body composed of magic that he has to replenish, or it falls apart. Harry, that doesn't make him less dangerous. It makes him less powerful, and will make him tire faster, which was why Dumbledore could hold him off at the Ministry. Another of Voldemort screw-ups was him possessing you. He passed you his current knowledge, and you siphoned off part of his magic. That little venture took him nearly six weeks to recover from." Merlin replied, and his words seemed reasonable to Harry.

"Does any of this really matter to me? I mean I'm dead, so there isn't anything I can do about the snake-faced bastard." Harry stated showing a bit of his anger at the situation.

"Harry I said earlier you're not truly dead, and I'm not really alive. So, you have a choice to go on or go back. You are one of the few that is given the choice so you need to think and use it wisely." Merlin said in a voice that told Harry that he really needed to think instead of charging in where angels feared to tread.

"Big choice, what's to go back to? Most of my real friends are dead or wounded, Hogwarts is all but destroyed. The girl I love has chosen my best friend, that isn't much of a friend. The other girl I could love, doesn't seem interested in anything real. The girl I dated and broke up with last year said she would wait, yet she screwed anything that wore pants until her parents pulled her from school. I don't see a reason to go back as I doubt with what I know I could kill the bastard anyway. He has 50 years or more experience and we both know experience beats luck more often than not. I did everything but beg Dumbledore to train me and all I saw was the equivalent of home movies." Harry mumbled, partly to himself and partly to Merlin.

"Lord help me Gryffindor's are idiots, Ravenclaws are much easier to work with. Grandson get the hell off of the 'oh woe is me' trip and suck it up. First, if you took time to review your memory of Hermione and the shit head in that hall, you would see several problems. Not the least of which is that she was going to kiss him on the cheek when he kissed her on the mouth. Look close at her reaction of disgust. Now I will admit she's only wanted you as a boyfriend since 31 October 1991. In all those years not once did you indicate she had a chance with you. Shove your little pity party up your ass and think for a change. If you had taken the time to study, instead of fucking off with the git set on you by Dumbledore, you would have recognized the change in her was external chemicals." Merlin got up and paced as he ranted. A good rant wasn't possible while sitting in a comfortable chair.

"Think damn it. Snakes feel vibrations and don't hear, there is no fucking way Ronald and Hermione could enter the Chamber of Secrets. Once he left you to go home to eat, you two grew closer. Yes, she cried, but it was in relief, if you had paid attention to something other than yourself, even you could have seen it. He comes back, and in two days, they grow closer. Could it be Potion Princess Molly at work with a loyalty potion? Shit she told the girls before third year she used a love potion on Arthur, and you heard her say it again while you were at Grimmauld Place. Why can't you connect the dots?" Merlin paused.

"The summer before your sixth year, at best you and Ginny could be friends, yet a few weeks later you're all jealous of her kissing Dean. Grandson, use the grey matter between your ears and think for a change. Molly Weasley has this dream of one big happy family her son Ronald is a lazy bottom feeder lower than his father. Hermione is a smart capable witch. You're lonely and single. You also happen to be rich, and from one of the few Most Ancient Noble Houses. Sirius Black just left you millions and lo and behold she has a path to be the matron of a wealthy and large family. Of course, Dumbledore encourages her and gives his blessing and helps her make sure you get the potions." Merlin's pacing picked up speed along with his words.

"Right go back untrained, so I can get my ass handed to me again. Dumbledore sure won't change neither will the Weasleys. Hermione and I could get together for what, to leave her a widow or worse?" Harry stated growing angry.

"OK back off and let's talk some more. First, you know about the Deathly Hallows right?" Merlin asked.

"Yes Hermione read the story. And I have the cloak, and had the stone until I woke up naked here with nothing, so what?" Harry huffed still angry.

"Ah, but Harry, you also won the wand, and it now belongs to you. When you held the stone, you united the Hallows. While most would think, it makes you the master of death it actually makes you the master of magic. That grandson won't change if you go back, since the stone has been returned to Cadmus Peverell, no one else can unite them. Your cloak is in your trust vault since you don't need it here. Time has no meaning in this place, so if you go back I will personally train you, with the help of others. Otherwise, I will not waste my time, or theirs, even though we have plenty of that. Dumbledore will go back but you have 1/2 of his magic, and he is bound to tell you the whole truth or go straight to hell. I suggest you go back to your eleventh birthday and do things right this time." Merlin let that sink in.

"The first thing you need to do is to ditch Hagrid at Gringotts and see the Potter account manager. Ask him for an heir test and to be checked by their healers. The goblins can fix the shit your relatives did to you. They can take the piece of Tom's soul from your scar, but tell them to leave it until you ask it to be removed. You'll need it in your second year and then have it removed and tell them about the one in the Lestrange vault. Trust me. They will know that you have come back in time. Goblins are as good managing time as they are managing money." He said with a smile.

"Before I forget when you leave Privet Drive make the statement 'I do not consider this my home and never will'. This will bring down the blood wards, and they will attach to you making you safe anywhere you live. Dumbledore will be out of the country the last week of July and the first week of August. He won't know the wards failed until after you've been to Gringotts, and then it will be too late." Merlin answered, and Harry knew it was the truth at least as Merlin knew it.

"All right I believe you, and I'll go back, can I do magic here?" Harry asked showing he was getting excited.

"There is no need to Harry, wand waving and silly incantations are only one method of learning, and neither is necessary to do magic. In your sixth year if you had a decent teacher you would have learned that silent casting leads you to learn how to control your magic. Once you can control it, you tell it what to do and watch for the results. Grandson, gaining experience is done to get you to a certain point or level, practice is just one way. Our way is much faster and people are lining up to help you get those experiences." Merlin said and led Harry through a door that appeared.

The first three people he met were his parents and Sirius. He hugged his parents and decked Sirius with a right cross.

"What the hell was that for?" Sirius yelled holding his jaw.

"Taunting that bitch instead of putting her down like the rabid dog she is. Your fucking around cost you your life and me a lot of misery. I won't mention that I lost a godfather, an ally, and a father figure I could have used. Because the great Sirius Black couldn't live up to his name and be serious," Harry yelled back at his godfather.

"Like father like son, I did the same thing Harry. Then your mother slapped him sillier than he was when he arrived." James Potter stated.

Harry met Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar. They each passed him knowledge by mind to mind transfer. Ignotus Peverell passed him the knowledge of how to expand the cloak to cover several people no matter their size. He also showed Harry how to detect tracking charms and other charms that may be placed on it. It didn't take a mental giant to figure out how Dumbledore and the fake Moody knew where he was when he was under the cloak.

His most difficult time in between was meeting the many victims of the war. He found out things about Draco Malfoy and a few others that made him sick. Before starting his final training with Merlin, Harry asked his parents, Sirius, and Merlin if they thought any of the Death Eaters could be redeemed including Draco. His parents said hell no and Merlin said he seriously doubted it, but Harry might give him one chance. Harry told them he didn't like the idea of killing children who hadn't done anything yet.

"Come Harry, I'll teach you ways you can render them harmless without killing them," Merlin said and led Harry away. The time with Merlin was spent in learning how to control his magic, gaining knowledge, and learning how to strip magic from an object. Wandless magic was now second nature and Harry had to be careful, or he would use it without thinking. Harry learned how to project images to another person's mind. Harry thought it was a good way to show someone like Draco what would happen if he continued on his current path.

As Harry was preparing to say goodbye to his family Fred Weasley approached him and said, "Harry, George, and I did things that were cruel and crossed the line from a prank to bullying. Change that if you can please. I know when you go back and meet me, I won't remember any of this, or I would make the changes myself." Harry said he would do what he could.

"Grandpa Merlin if I was in real time how much would have past here?" Harry asked before leaving.

"You would be twenty two on your birthday Harry." Merlin said as he faded away and Harry's world went black.

**Harry's back into the World**

Harry would always think the time he spent with his parents was worth going back and doing it all over again even though his mother chewed his ass constantly for being a poor student. He had no sense of time passing as there was no day or night. He woke up in his cupboard with a headache and thought, _son of a bitch that hurt. _He looked at the lock on the door and wandlessly broke it so it wouldn't really lock him in. He got up and fixed himself some breakfast. When his aunt came down the steps, he put the suggestion in her mind that she should cook and feed Harry a good breakfast before Vernon and Dudley got up. When Vernon entered the kitchen, he told Harry good morning and sat down without saying another word. While he was eating his second breakfast, Harry heard Dudley upstairs and caused him to trip. He waited for the yells that never came. Dudley was chastised for tripping over his own feet. Petunia told her son if his belly wasn't so big he could see where the stairs were.

Dudley said, "It was the freak's fault."

"Harry was sitting right here eating and didn't do a thing. I think you have been lying about him haven't you?" Vernon asked his shocked son.

A quick truth charm and Dudley said, "Yes, but…"

"No buts you're grounded, and on a diet. Pet I also need to lose weight so once we get rid of these damn owls, Dudley and I will visit the doctor and get a proper diet."

After their breakfast, they made their mad dash, that hadn't changed (1). Harry stated as he entered the car, "I do not consider this my home and never will." Harry felt the blood ward as it attached to him and smiled. At midnight, Hagrid showed up just like in the original timeline. This time Harry wasn't sure about Hagrid. Could the man really be that dense?

"Umm, Hagrid your paper says that Dumbledore is in France. Will the owl go to France and find him?" Harry asked.

"No it will go to McGonagall. She'll give the note to Dumbledore when he returns the 8th or 9th of August," Hagrid said. They went to sleep; well Hagrid did while Harry pretended to.

Harry hit Hagrid with a sleeping and silencing charm, the man snored like a buzz saw. Harry went through his pockets but didn't find anything of interest except some British pounds and wizard money. Harry got about four hours sleep then woke up and removed the charms on Hagrid before waking him up acting excited. They left the Dursleys on the island but Harry wandlessly sent the boat back. That was his Mum's idea saying that revenge was a dish best served cold and there was time to take care of them later.

**Diagon Alley**

Harry quickly led Hagrid through the subway or tube as most called the system to where they needed to go. He went through the bullshit of meeting strangers, but some names pissed him off because he knew they had been watching him for Dumbledore and did nothing about the way the Dursleys treated him. In the bank, Harry winked at the teller and said, "Do you have a loo?" and the teller told him where it was.

"Hagrid, give me my key and go do what you need to. I'll meet you at the Ice Cream Parlor. My stomach is really upset, and I may be awhile." Hagrid hesitated but finally agreed. Harry headed for the loo but turned around and returned to the teller. He showed his key and his Emrys ring that Merlin had given him. The poor teller fell all over himself trying to serve Harry. Harry ended up in Director Ragnok's office.

"Director Ragnok, I'll get straight to the point here. I came back from 2 May 1998 after being killed by Voldemort. My grandfather so many times removed is Merlin, and he gave me the ring. I would like an heir test and to see a goblin healer. I'm malnourished and have had broken bones thanks to my uncle, and cousin. I also want my parents will read once I get the other things taken care of. Dumbledore sealed the damn thing through the Wizengamot but not here. My parents and Merlin said to only talk to you about this, sir." Harry said shocking the goblin leader.

Ragnok took seven drops of blood and called a healer. Hagrid returned while Harry was in a deep sleep. A quick memory charm by Ragnok and Hagrid was on his way thinking Harry was going back to Privet Drive. Harry spent three days with the healers. His eyes were fixed, and he was six inches taller and healthy.

He was escorted back to Ragnok's office and was surprised to see Madam Bones sitting there talking to Ragnok.

"Mr. Potter this Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or DMLE as it's called. She has some questions about your relatives. Our healers take their oaths seriously and reported your condition as abuse. They have provided memory cubes as evidence. These cubes show a true memory, they cannot be faked or altered. It shows what you see, hear, and feel. If this displeases you, we at Gringotts apologize." Ragnok said in the most sincere tone Harry had heard from a goblin.

"Director Ragnok your healer was just doing his job and honoring his oath. I may not like my life so far nor want it public knowledge, but some things have to be done. Madam Bones think of the worst treated house elf that you have ever seen, and it will give you a partial idea of how I've been treated the last nine or so years. I'm at least six inches taller than when I walked into the bank, and I feel better than I ever have. So I'll tell you what you want or need to know. However, you could ask Dumbledore, and he could tell you as well. Some of his flunkies like Emmeline Vance and Dedalus Diggle could also probably tell you some things." Harry took a deep breath.

"They didn't know I have a photographic memory, and they shook my hand in the Leaky Cauldron on my birthday. That's when I realized I had seen them several times before. Mrs. Figg, I think her first name is Arabella, lives two blocks from #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, in Surrey, and she has babysat me for years. I guess the healers removed Dumbledore's memory charms. Because now I remember him and his being in my cupboard under the stairs at least eight times over the years. On those occasions, he fixed broken bones but the atrocious mistreatment never stopped. In my opinion, the man is as much of a child abuser as my relatives." Harry said in a monotonous and frigid voice.

Ragnok showed Harry how to use a memory cube and Amelia asked for specific memories. He included a couple of Marge and Ripper. Harry really liked Madam Bones she was a hard-nosed professional who took her job seriously. Harry asked her to witness the reading of his parents will. He knew this was one of the people he should have gone to if his parents died while he was a minor.

Ragnok read the wills that stated he could get everything on his eleventh birthday and granted all rights as Earl Potter. It left Sirius and Remus ₲15,000, and said Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper. Amelia went ballistic when Ragnok read her name as one of the guardians Harry should have gone to.

"Madam Bones…"

"Amelia or Aunt Amelia please."

"Aunt Amelia if I understand this, I'm semi-emancipated but still need a guardian. My question is who is my current guardian and where did the money for my care go. What I'm wearing are hand-me-downs from Dudley, who is at least four sizes larger than me. The glasses I no longer need were bought when I was five and caused me to be beaten because they had to spend £20 on a freak." Harry asked in a quiet but effective tone. Ragnok now was looking angry, which was not good for someone's health.

"Your guardian is Dumbledore supposedly. However, if he did not do his duty his name would be removed from our records." Ragnok stated, and pushed a rune on his desk.

When another goblin came to the office, Ragnok issued orders and a book appeared.

"Mr. Potter…"

"Harry please. I'm sorry for interrupting you, but I'm not used being called Mr. Potter and tend to look for someone older than myself."

Ragnok smiled and said, "Harry you have no magical guardian. Dumbledore was removed in May of 1982. We'll check to see who withdrew funds from your trust vault and match them with receipts. Amelia I'll warn you now if you want to get the Dursleys in your hands you need to hurry. If I get them first they're mine and dragon food sounds like justice to me."

"Aunt Amelia I would like you as my magical guardian and advisor please. But please let the non-magical authorities take care of the Dursleys at least for now." Harry said and gave her the whipped puppy look.

"That look may work with some Harry, but Susan found out years ago I'm a hard ass so it doesn't work with me. That said, I'll be your magical guardian, Ragnok may I use your floo to make a call please?" She asked.

He nodded, and she called Kingsley Shacklebolt and gave orders they couldn't hear. Then sat back down and began signing papers to take over as Harry's guardian.

"Well I gave you time to get the Dursleys, now I ask you to let me handle Dumbledore. You know the Wizengamot thinks the sun rises and sets in his bony ass. However, we hate thieves of any kind and will take action against them. Amelia, you may want to stay for this. I'll order Harry a butterbeer, you a brandy, and me Ogden's Old Finest firewhiskey." Ragnok said then pushed three runes on his desk. Their drinks appeared, and Amelia looked at the size of hers thinking _this must be really good or really bad._

"Harry would you rather it be quick and possibly painful or dragged out." Ragnok asked seriously.

"I've found that quick is usually best," Harry replied.

"Welcome to the wizard world Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Emrys-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Peverell. In those names are seven Earls and one Baron which is Peverell. Now on 31 October 1981, you or your mother killed Tom Marvolo Riddle now known as Voldemort. Tom was a lot of things but smart about the wizard world wasn't one of them. He didn't understand rights of conquest. When he went to your home and was killed, what was his became the property of whoever killed him. It matters not that it was you or your mother."

"What was hers just passed to you via her will. In addition, he left everything he had to the next heir of Slytherin. So by law all property of his becomes yours. This includes any branded animals. Whatever those animals possess is yours. In his infinite wisdom, Voldemort marked his followers therefore, under the law; they became chattel as branded animals are called. This means everything every marked Death Eater owns, including them, is now yours." Ragnok said and smiled, which really wasn't a pleasant sight.

"Merlin's balls! Ragnok you're saying Harry can break Malfoy and the others and leave them Knut-less!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Amelia it gets better. Harry can order an audit from 1 November 1981 and recall all funds spent. This gives us the right to give him a paper trail of the bribes Lucius Malfoy is so handy with. Do you wish this done L.. Harry?" Ragnok asked.

"Ragnok I think we need to wait a bit for that. In the meantime, maybe tracking the Galleons would help us build a case against them. Perhaps an audit and I think my guardian would need a copy, to advise me properly. She can use that to begin building a case against Fudge and others," Harry said and winked at Ragnok while Amelia studied her drink while struggling to understand why Harry sounded older than he was.

"I think that's a good business decision Harry," Ragnok replied.

"Dumbledore is yours Ragnok, but Fudge's ass is mine," stated Amelia coming out of her thoughts about Harry.

"I can agree to that, but any Death Eaters that enter the bank are mine when we decide to take them down," Ragnok replied. Harry thought it was like two sharks dividing food.

Ragnok passed Harry the seven rings and Harry put them on his right ring finger, and they merged into a single ring. Ragnok told him he could call forth the ring he wanted to show, but that the Emrys ring was the most important for now. Fortunately, he already had the information they were passing. However, having eight advisors would be a boon. Harry's eye lids were struggling to keep open when Ragnok suggested one more night with his healers. Harry and Amelia agreed it was probably best. They also agreed to meet at nine in the morning to finish the shopping he never started.

That afternoon Harry left the Gringotts hospital wing and went back to talk to Ragnok as they had agreed. When he arrived, Ragnok was pacing and while Harry didn't know much about goblins, he didn't think this was a good sign.

"Ah Harry, please sit we have a lot to discuss. I've locked down Dumbledore's vaults until they can be audited and inventoried. We've retrieved your invisibility cloak and several other items from his office, including a solicitor's pensieve. It seems you have been funding the Order of the Phoenix, which has been used to guard you. We have locked down their vaults as well. All the Death Eater vaults are locked, and letters sent requiring them to come in order to review our audit. In 1986 Dumbledore as your guardian made a marriage contract with Arthur and Molly Weasley for their daughter Ginevra. That is of course not worth the parchment it was written on. However, the bride price was tuition for their children to attend Hogwarts. That came in the form of scholarships from the Potter trust. The trust normally supplements or provides scholarships for non-magical or poor wizard families." Ragnok stopped pacing for a few seconds then continued.

"Other than the fact it was under the table, and Dumbledore didn't have the authority to write the contract the scholarships aren't a problem. Your father would have probably given the Weasley children scholarships anyway. The thing that irritates me is the manipulation of that old bastard and the decisions he has made. We need to go to your vault because something strange has happened that we have not seen before. Harry it's not dangerous but it is odd. My curse breakers and auditors can't get close to a glowing book or a wand that seems to have wards around it. Neither of those items is on the inventory." Ragnok stated while still pacing.

"I'll wager you a firewhiskey against a butterbeer the wand is my Elder Wand, and the book is the Book of Soul Bonds." Harry replied.

"Harry it is said that a fool and his money are soon parted, so I'll take the wager. The Elder Wand is a children's story, and the Book of Soul Bonds is in the DOM." Ragnok said and called for a guard.

Harry was led to a place he had never been and found out it was for VIPs, which meant goblin friends. He sat in the front of a plush cart next to the driver. He thought the first and last cart rides were fast, but he was wrong. He knew it was magic that kept the speeding cart on the track. The cart didn't slow down for the dragons. It stopped in front of vault twelve.

"This is the Potter vault. The lower ones are yours as well," Ragnok told the shocked boy who knew the lower the vault numbers the higher the security and the wealthier the family.

Ragnok had Harry press his ring between the eyes of a Gryffin on the vault door. The door opened, and the Elder Wand sailed into Harry's open hand. Ragnok and the guards' eyes got almost as large as a house elf's. Harry walked to the pedestal that the glowing book was setting on and smiled.

"The Book of Soul Bonds," Harry read smiling at Ragnok, who nodded his head.

Harry touched the book and it opened. He read, "312 A.D. Soul Bond entered. Harry James Potter born 31 July 1980 bond mates Hermione Jean Granger born 29 July 1980, contracted to be married by James Potter and Daniel Granger. Luna Maria Lovegood born - 27 July 1980, contracted to be married by Lily Potter and Maria Alice Lovegood."

"Ragnok, can this book be wrong?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely not Harry why?"

"Hermione's birthday was 19 Sep 1979 and Luna's was 29 May 1981 in the last timeline or someone screwed over the records, or some peoples' memories. Hermione and I were together seven years, and neither of us knew about a marriage contract. Luna and I knew each other three years, and she didn't know about the contract. Luna was a year behind me in school. This smells like more manipulation by Dumbledore." Now it was Harry that was furious and pacing while Ragnok was calm.

"Ragnok, can this page be copied?" Harry asked expecting a no.

"Yes but to certify the copy, I must do it. I expect that you want three copies." Ragnok replied, and Harry nodded his aura expanding.

"Harry, calm down please, your aura is starting to move things." Ragnok said snapping Harry out of his anger.

On the way back to Ragnok's office Harry told him that he wanted to take things slow so nothing was missed. While that was part of the reason, Harry had a few Death Eaters he wanted to take out personally.

**Dumbledore**

Meanwhile in Paris, an old mage felt his heart contract, and he almost fell to his knees. He knew instantly Harry was pissed about something. He stood and said, "I really need to return to Great Britain."

"Dumbledore if you leave this meeting these negotiations are over and there will be no Triwizard Tournament that includes Beauxbatons. You call us here to work this out and present it to our Ministers, and now you wish to leave just as we start. That is preposterous and if I leave I will not be coming back," Madam Maxime said and stood to leave.

"Dumbledore I agree with Madam Maxime as far as Durmstrang is concerned if we do not start on schedule, then there is no reason to start. I smell a rat here Dumbledore, and it has your face on it. I do not know about Hogwarts but there are things to do at Durmstrang that need my attention more than traveling to useless meetings." Headmaster Karkaroff stood to leave.

"All right you are correct. I apologize, what happened can wait or someone else can handle the problem." Dumbledore replied and felt another pang cross his heart. Dumbledore knew he would now have to give concessions that he hadn't planned on.

**The Grangers**

Amelia arrived at her office and saw a Gringotts envelope on her desk. She opened it to find the number of transactions from Malfoy's vault to Fudge's and Umbridge's. She grabbed a book and looked at the dates in the book and the transaction dates. She looked through more of the paper and found two of her Aurors on the list with amounts, one was John Dawlish, Fudge's pet. She decided she could wait to see what Ragnok did with the Death Eaters before she took Fudge and Umbitch down as traitors.

She got a fire call from Ragnok, asking her to come straight through to his office. She was surprised to see Harry sitting there deep in thought. Harry lightly checked her Occlumency shields and found what he expected. She was the Head of the DMLE and a Master Occlumens.

"Amelia I'm about to trust you with a secret that if it got out could destroy the world, but I trust you, and I need your help. On 2 May 1998… so I came back." Harry told her his story from the time Voldemort used the Avada Kedavra on him until he came back.

"I've already possibly screwed up the timeline but Merlin's ring doesn't think I have. We now have proof that Dumbledore wanted me married to Weasley. Ragnok and I suspect the Lovegoods minds have been messed with as have the Grangers. The trick is how do we get them to come here and get checked? My other problem is if I can keep myself from killing Dumbledore when I see him. I think we should go to the Grangers and lay out our suspicions; we may have to show them the contract as proof. We'll need to do the same with the Lovegoods." Harry said struggling to keep his magic contained.

"Harry why do you suspect their minds have been messed with?" Amelia asked.

"In the other timeline Hermione and Luna's birthdays were not what the Book of Soul Bonds says they are. Dumbledore has this thing about using memory modification to get people to do what he thinks is for the best." Harry said and his anger at Dumbledore was apparent.

"If Ragnok doesn't mind I'll make a floo call to the Department of Records and ask for the recorded birthdays." Amelia suggested, and Ragnok agreed with her using the floo.

"Luna Marie Lovegood was born 27 July 1980. Hermione Jean Granger was born 29 July 1980 according to the Department of Records book Harry." Amelia said after withdrawing from the fireplace.

Harry frowned then said out loud, "Thanks for telling me now Merlin. Merlin sent Dumbledore back once I agreed to come back. Dumbledore was told to undo some of the things he had done and modifying the Granger and Lovegood minds were one of those things. He thinks I need to discover some things myself and quit charging in like a stupid Gryffindor. However, we still need to see them about the contracts. I still think we should start with the Grangers."

Ragnok and Amelia agreed with his plan, and Ragnok gave Amelia the name of two elves that would come and bring the Grangers here if they agreed. He gave Harry and Amelia reusable Portkeys to his outer office. Harry gave the address he remembered from the other timeline. They used their Portkeys to get to the Grangers home. He let Amelia handle the first part of the meeting, so she knocked on the door. She introduced herself and Harry to Dan Granger and assured Dan that Hermione was not in trouble with the law.

Dan led them into the sitting room and introduced them to Emma and Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry and said, "Are you the Harry Potter?"

"Hermione before I answer that I have a question for you. Which makes more sense to you, a mother doing something to protect her child, or the fifteen month-old child destroying a dark wizard?" Harry asked showing his serious side.

"The mother protecting her child," She replied.

"Ok, now let's add the fact that she was a Charms mistress and studied old magic to see if it could help her develop a way to stop unstoppable curses. Then she finds out this dark wizard is after her son, so she quits work and spends her time researching and testing charms. One night Voldemort arrives and kills her husband. As he approaches her son's bedroom, she casts something on him and awaits her fate. Part of the charm requires her to sacrifice her life willingly, which she does. Voldemort turns his wand on the 15 month-old baby, and casts a Killing Curse. The curse reflects back and destroys his body. It leaves a cut on the baby, but this is a curse that has never left a mark before. Who is the hero in this story?" Harry asked now having everyone's attention. He could see them thinking.

"Keep in mind there were only four people in the house that night. Two died and one was vanquished, and the other was 15 months old. He has never given an interview in his life. The book or books you've read about me aren't worth using as toilet paper." Harry finished and sighed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger do the names James and Lily Potter mean anything to you?" Harry asked watching Hermione digest what he said.

"I haven't heard those names in years, but we knew each other while taking Lamaze classes before Hermione was born." Emma said.

"Oh, Hermione was born in the summer of 1980 then?" Harry asked.

"Yes the 29th of July," Dan said then added, "I suspect you've discovered the contract between James and me. Fortunately, Emma and Hermione know about it, and we know Hermione is a witch and have for years. Your mother told us when Hermione was a day old then had you the next morning. Her friend Alice Longbottom had Neville about twenty minutes before you were born."

"Amelia, you haven't said anything why?" Emma asked.

"It's Harry's story to tell, I just recently became his guardian, something that should have happened in November of 1981. It would have except for the interference of Dumbledore. I know a few more things than you do but not much. I will say the Director of Gringotts agrees with Harry, and goblins are notorious for not interfering in wizard affairs or giving free advice. I also don't think for one second it was Harry that did anything to Voldemort. His father worked for me, and I held him shortly after he was born. I knew Lily Potter very well, and she did things with charms that made Charms Masters drool." Amelia replied while smiling at a memory that came to her mind.

"How can they sell those books as fact if they're made up?" Hermione muttered in anger.

"Hermione it's all about making money, check the books, and you'll see they don't say they're factual, but they don't say they're fiction either. However, there are things they wrote that they are going to have to back up in court, or I'll own them." Harry said, his voice turning cold and his aura flashing.

"What the hell was that?" Dan asked looking around.

"Sorry sir, I got a bit angry at some of the things in those books so my magic got wild for a second. That's one of the excuses the Ministry uses to insist we don't go to school to learn magic before we're eleven. The truth is they don't want us to learn wandless magic because they couldn't monitor that." Harry said his voice showing his opinion of the Ministry.

"Wandless magic isn't possible according to Hogwarts A History," Hermione said as if it was a fact.

"So you've never caused something strange to happen, say like a book you couldn't reach that came to you?" Harry asked.

"But that was accidental magic," she huffed.

"So you had a wand when it happened?" Harry continued.

"No…" she frowned as the wheels in her head spun.

Harry looked for something to summon and decided on a magazine, and summoned it into his left hand saying, "So that was controlled accidental magic, because wandless magic is impossible?"

"I think you meant to do that." She admitted in a defeated tone. She really hated being wrong.

"Well my next statement will really put a twist in your knickers then. Your wand has a trace as all wands do that are sold by Ollivander to minors. That trace and some sensors that the Ministry uses can tell when a minor uses their wand. That is unless you're in a house with adult wizards or the house has wards that stop the sensors from detecting magic. There are too many wizards to monitor so they concentrate on those they can. That means wizards and witches that come from non-magical homes. Amelia's niece could use her wand at Bones Manor and not get caught. However, if you use yours, you'll get a warning from the Ministry almost instantly. It's another way to keep the first-generation witches and wizards in their place." Harry said his aura showing again.

"Harry that isn't the reason that law was passed, it was passed to help ensure the Statute of Secrecy wasn't broken." Amelia stated.

"The reason a law is passed has no real meaning, and is quickly forgotten. How the law is enforced is what matters. And you aren't naive enough to think the Death Eater spawn haven't been using wands for who knows how long. This is a discussion for another time. I went off on a tangent. Now I think we really should go to the bank." Harry held his hand up and a wand appeared in it. He flipped it so the butt was facing Hermione and handed it to her.

"Vine with a dragon's heart string, felt like a Norwegian Ridgeback." Harry said and winked at her causing her to blush. Then he mouthed, "I removed the trace." She nodded slightly.

Harry handed Hermione a wand holster saying, "I found several of these in my vault. I'll show you how it works later. It goes on the forearm of your wand hand. It's made of Basilisk hide and nearly indestructible. Amelia I think using our Portkeys would be more comfortable for the Grangers than elf travel."

Harry took Hermione and disappeared, followed by Amelia and the Grangers. Ragnok heard his wards ping and met them in the outer office.

Harry's first question was, "Aunt Amelia how many monitoring charms did you detect?"

"Four, two in the kitchen, and two in the sitting room," She replied.

"I pinged the house, there are two charms in each of the four rooms upstairs that I assume are the bedrooms. By pinged, I mean I sent out a burst of magic that indicates where another magic object in the area is located. The type of magic I feel gives me an indication as to what is there. Ragnok would you please call a healer and have the Grangers scanned for memory charms that Dumbledore may have left on them. Their auras feel off slightly. I also want their home warded to the maximum, except for non-magical repelling and the Fidelius. Take the cost out of the Malfoy's vault, and please leave it off of the audit. We had better do their dental clinic also while I'm thinking about it." Harry requested knowing that when it came to wards, goblin wards were superior to wizards.

"As you wish Lord Potter-Emrys-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Peverell it shall be done," Ragnok said, with a smile catching Harry off guard.

He then looked at the Grangers and said, "Pardon my manners, this is Chief Ragnok, High King of the Goblin Nation, and Director of Gringotts Worldwide Banking System." He smiled at Ragnok indicating two could play the title throwing game.

"Harry I declare a truce, besides you have more titles than anyone, dead or alive, we're still finding them." Ragnok said as he pressed several runes on his desk.

Harry saw Hermione watching Ragnok and said, "They're runes Hermione, think call buttons that call different people or perform certain functions. You can take a class on them beginning in third year at Hogwarts. It's like learning a new alphabet and language. Think Arabic script that can say something and causes magic to happen. They have a lot of uses and aren't easy to learn so many wizards don't bother. However, it's well worth the effort. With the right runes, you can fire proof your house, make sharp corners less dangerous to small children. All sorts of things can be done. They're more versatile than wand magic, and they are permanent unless changed or destroyed."

"Harry you should teach. I've learned a lot this evening, and I've been studying for thirty years," Amelia said.

"I plan on teaching certain people, starting with Occlumency since it's easy to learn. And with an ordered mind, you can learn other things faster and have nearly total recall. Amelia, have you read Gilderoy Lockhart's trash?" Harry asked with a smirk and Ragnok actually laughed.

"No I haven't but perhaps I should," She replied.

"Don't waste your time, have an intern or low level flunky do it, just ask them to keep track of his time line. He's the greatest wizard in the world. Not even Merlin could be in three places around the world at the same time. He's a dangerous man since the only charm he can perform successfully is _Obliviate_." Harry told the head of the DMLE.

"Our records indicate he hears that someone did something outstanding, he sweeps in and finds out how before he wipes their memory. Then he writes a new book taking credit for what someone else did." Ragnok added enjoying what Harry was doing.

"Wait, Lockhart was an Oblivator in the late 70s and early 80s. I think he's the one who removed the memory of Frank and Alice Longbottom's torture from young Neville. I had better talk to Augusta tomorrow. Ragnok your healers may get a lot of work these next few days." Amelia stated her aura showing she was pissed.

A goblin and wizard healer arrived and scanned the Grangers and agreed they had charms on them with Dumbledore's signature. They told the Grangers they would need at least an hour to set things right safely. The Grangers agreed to have it done then, and were taken to the Gringotts Hospital Wing. They thanked Harry and Amelia before they left. Harry had already told Ragnok to take the funds from Dumbledore since he did the charms. Fortunately the charms were tracking and loyalty charms not memory charms.

Dumbledore was willing to push Merlin's words to the edge that could cause him pain for the Grangers loyalty. He wanted Harry under his wing. With Molly's help, he could achieve that without potions or crossing the line and causing himself pain.

**The Longbottoms**

Harry was surprised that Xeno Lovegood quickly agreed to come to the bank to have him and Luna checked. Since it was still early enough Amelia took them to Longbottom Manor. After the introductions Amelia said, "Gus, Harry has something to say you need to listen closely to."

"We were discussing Lockhart's books when Amelia remembered he was the one that obliviated Neville as a baby. While he's fairly good with the charm now, we're not sure he was ten years ago. I suggested that Neville be checked by goblin healers. Then it dawned on me since they found my magic had been bound by Dumbledore. He may have done the same to Neville. I also think it may be a good idea to have Frank and Alice checked by Ragnok's healers. The cost can be split between the Lestrange and Crouch vaults since they're the ones that hurt Frank and Alice. My main concern is Neville since messing with a child's mind, and magic is dangerous even for a skilled healer." Harry said as gently as he knew how while knowing what he said was true.

"If this is true I'll hang him by his dangly bits from the ceiling of the Wizengamot chamber. I still think Dumbledore set up my son and daughter," Augusta stated fiercely. She was pissed and didn't hesitate to show it.

Harry instinctively crossed his legs causing both women to laugh.

Harry suddenly said, "Snape. Snape is the one who told Voldemort about the prophecy. Suddenly he had second thoughts and went begging to Dumbledore asking him to save my Mum. Dumbledore didn't of course, but Snape still became Dumbledore's lap dog and spy. However, I'll wager his spying was ineffective. I'll also wager that there have been fewer NEWTs in potions since he started teaching at Hogwarts. If that's true, he is undermining us. Without a NEWT in potions, I cannot become an Auror, a healer, or apply for several other jobs. Those records should be easy to check. While I was in Diagon Alley I overheard some students griping about how unfair he is to anyone not in Slytherin. One said he lost house points for breathing. Those records should also be available and there should also be records of any complaints about him."

"Harry if this is true I can charge him with treason, and Dumbledore can't save his ass for that." Amelia said and asked to use the floo. She called her office before sitting back with a smirk.

"Say it Amy," Augusta said.

"Kingsley and Gawain are going to check our records and taking our suspicions to Croaker. And Gus you know how much Croaker hates Dumbledore." Amelia said with a smirk.

"Who is Croaker?" Harry asked, while knowing the answer.

"He's the head of the Department Of Mysteries or DOM, and Rookwood is his Deputy." Amelia said.

"Wait a minute, Rookwood is on my chattel list as a Death Eater, I own him," Harry stated.

While Amelia was in the floo again Harry explained his statement to Augusta. She sat back and laughed.

"Harry Potter, that's so funny it's priceless. The great Voldemort leaves his belongings to a baby he tried to kill. Then you can set his movement back to ground zero because you own those he marked as the animals they are. The funny part is, not only do you possess their property you possess their magic and can strip them of it with a few words. Since it belongs to you, it will add to your own, and they become squibs." Augusta told Harry, which was something he didn't know.

"How would I do this?" Harry asked as Amelia rejoined them.

"Actually there are two ways. You could do it as individuals or the entire group. You simply say 'by my rights as the heir of Slytherin, I take (name's) magic. To take the magic from the whole group you replace the name with my chattel, and that is all you need to do." Augusta said.

"If I have this right then I could say, 'by my rights as the heir of Slytherin, I take Bellatrix Lestrange's magic', and I would get her magic?" Harry asked innocently and suddenly glowed. Like the most eleven-year olds would be expected to do, Harry said, 'cool.'

Amelia and Augusta both started laughing like two loons.

"Harry James Potter, you just stripped Bellatrix's magic. She probably won't live through the next two days." Amelia said and continued, "Without her magic the Dementors will take her soul rather quickly."

"Whoops I didn't know that," Harry replied, which caused Amelia's eyebrows to rise, then she winked at him.

Amelia and Harry took Augusta and Neville to Gringotts. While they were in Ragnok's office Harry said, "Neville is that your father's wand you're carrying?"

"Yes, Gran says it worked well for him." Neville said proudly.

"You may want to have it checked by Ollivander to be sure it's functional and is suited for you. That reminds me I still don't have a school wand. I'll go with you if it's ok." Harry said innocently.

"Harry you have a wand. You can't have two," Amelia stated.

"Oh, contraire my lady and guardian, as the head of the houses of Potter, Emrys, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Peverell and the heir of House Black I could carry nine and be within the law. Of course, eight of them would have to be either heirlooms or won by combat. That reminds me where is Voldemort's wand? It belongs to me since the Ministry says I defeated him." Harry stated with a slight smirk before adding, "Think about the head of house rings for the answer as to how I know this and so much more. That reminds me, Ragnok since Malfoy bribed Fudge and Umbridge did he buy them?"

"I believe he did. May I ask why you ask?" Ragnok asked knowing where this conversation was going.

"Well I believe if Malfoy bought them, they are his possessions and therefore, belong to me as do their possessions. I wonder how losing your magic would affect Fudge's ability to be Minister." Harry mumbled the last part.

"Harry if you did that the Wizengamot would have to try them as squibs or non-magicals, neither of which have rights in our world." Amelia stated with a smirk and a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, but I think that can wait, and be used as a last resort if it becomes necessary," answered Harry with an evil smile and flashing eyes. "If we let Fudge bumble along for a while, he'll just dig himself a deeper hole and possibly take others with him."

"Harry, Voldemort's wand is in his vault do you want it?" Ragnok asked.

"No but please have it moved to the Emrys vault," replied Harry.

The Grangers and Lovegoods were escorted into Ragnok's office. After the introductions were finished Harry asked, "We have a lot to discuss, but it's getting late could we meet somewhere for breakfast in the morning possibly around 08:00?"

Ragnok offered Harry the use of the banks Gryffindor Suite since he was the Gryffindor heir. He said it had a conference room and was secure so their conversation wouldn't be over heard. The Grangers and Lovegoods agreed. The Lovegoods had the same charms on them as the Grangers. Amelia was invited and asked to bring Susan. The Grangers and Lovegoods left for home. Harry asked Ragnok to check the Lovegood wards and upgrade them if necessary.

That night Harry took the magic of two Death Eater Aurors, the Lestrange brothers, the Carrows, Mulciber, and the others who were in Azkaban. Then he took Barty Crouch Junior's magic. By morning, the Dementors would have taken twelve Death Eater souls. Their physical shells would last almost two weeks before giving out and dying. The Daily Prophet would announce the deaths of those in Azkaban. But the announcement of the death of Barty Crouch Junior wouldn't happen for a while as he was still under his father's Imperius curse and an invisibility cloak.

**Dumbledore**

Dumbledore was having chest pains more often. He knew Harry was pissed the pains told him that. He really needed to get to the boy and explain things from his point of view before Harry saw Ragnok. He needed to get back to Great Britain but Maxime, and Karkaroff were dragging out the negotiations on the Triwizard Tournament. He knew that tomorrow would be worse as that bastard André Delacour would be attending the meeting as Deputy Minister for Magic of France. He shuddered when he recalled his floo call with Minerva McGonagall. The DMLE impounded the house records book that listed the punishments for the students. If they tracked those of Severus Snape, he and Dumbledore may be looking for new jobs. Minerva told him Amelia Bones seemed to have a burr in her knickers. She did say that Harry was coming to school, and Hagrid had done as he was told.

Albus heard a voice in his head as he drifted off to sleep say, "I warned you Albus Dumbledore now you will pay the price. Do what you were told to or begin losing your magic. Practice what you preach, do what is right not what is easy."

**The End of Chapter 1**

(1.) Read about it in the Philosopher's Stone by JKR it's hers, not mine.

**A/N: 4/21/2012 Thank you Pixiegold for making this a much better chapter. Your help is greatly appreciated by me and I hope by my readers.**


	13. MM -2 Some Things Change Some Don't

**Master of Magic - 2**

**Some things Change Some Don't**

**Beta checked by: Pixiegold**

**_This short story is rated M for later chapters_**

**See** **Chapter 1:** **Ye Olde Dust Bin for the disclaimer**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__ thoughts__**/**__mind speak _ [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 13:00 = 1:00 p.m., and 20:00 is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**From Death and Decision: **_Albus heard a voice in his head as he drifted off to sleep say, "I warned you Albus Dumbledore now you will pay the price."_

**Chapter 2 - Some things Change Some Don't**

**Four Family Meeting**

Harry woke up at 05:30 and showered to get fully awake. When he returned to the bedroom, he found three pairs of slacks, shirts, and two pair of shoes. There was a package of boxers, and the accompanying t-shirts and black socks. The note from Ragnok said these were presents and tailored to fit by his tailor. Harry snorted thinking, _I'm eleven, and the first clothes that will fit me were bought by a goblin. Go figure. _The note also said to meet Ragnok in his office.

Harry walked into Ragnok's office and said good morning to the Grangers, Lovegoods, Amelia, and Susan.

"We know that we're a bit early but I think we're all curious Harry. Luna and Hermione have given blood for their heir test as have Susan and Neville," Amelia explained.

Harry invited them up to the Gryffindor Suite and led them into a large conference room with comfortable chairs.

Amelia said, "It was a very interesting night and some of us didn't get much sleep, so excuse me if I get a little short with my words. With the information provided by Ragnok we arrested two Aurors as traitors. They were locked in the DOM holding cells and no one had access to them. This morning they were found to have no magic. Last night the Dementors went wild in the maximum security wings and kissed all the Death Eaters imprisoned there. When questioned by the warden, the leader of the Dementors said a higher power said it was time to do what was overdue by nine years. Croaker declared their death to be a state secret. Fortunately it happened after Sirius Black was moved to the minimum security wing." She looked at Harry with a smile indicating she knew what happened. The look in her eyes indicated that it would be a good idea to brief her in the future.

"We have identified 153 Death Eaters not in Azkaban including Lucius Malfoy." Ragnok smirked, which was quite a sight.

"My people researched the records you suggested yesterday Harry. It appears we'll have cause to arrest Severus Snape for treason." Amelia stated and saw Ragnok looking thoughtful she inquired, "What is it Ragnok?"

"I was thinking that it would be a nice present for Dumbledore and the students if you waited until the opening feast on 1 September to arrest him." Ragnok said with a feral smile causing the humans to shudder.

Harry began to worry that things were getting out of control and destroying the time line therefore, his knowledge of what would happen. A voice told him things were going as they should have the first time without Dumbledore's interference.

"Well I have something to do, and then I need to say some things. Ragnok may I use my wand to make an oath?" Harry asked. The shocked Ragnok nodded and said yes.

Harry stood and said, "I, Harry James Potter, the Earl of Potter, Earl of Emrys, Earl of Gryffindor, Earl of Ravenclaw, Earl of Hufflepuff, Earl of Slytherin, and Baron of Peverell do state on my life and magic that I am the Master of Magic as declared by my great grandfather Myrddin Emrys also known as Merlin Ambrosius, so mote it be." The magic flashed confirming his oath, and Harry put his wand away then levitated everyone in the room except Ragnok and sat them back down gently.

"Well I'm alive and I have my magic. As to why I did that, it was needed to show the need to teach some of you Occlumency so your minds cannot be entered. The Grangers would call this mind reading, but it's much more. It's the viewing memories and thoughts. Plus a skilled Legilimens can plant memories and thoughts in your mind. Occlumency is the defense against that. Of the people in this room without you knowing it I could invade the mind of everyone in here except Ragnok's. Not even I would dare to do that."

"Amelia, Augusta, Xeno, and Luna have defenses some better than others, but I could get by them. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione, Susan, and Neville almost broadcast their thoughts and have no defenses. But that is normal since they've never been trained. The Grangers haven't been around magicals, so they have no idea about what we are capable of. In less than two minutes with each of you, I can pass you the knowledge and skills necessary to build your own shields. I can also provide you with shields that you can remove after yours are in place."

"However, part of Occlumency is organizing your mind in a way that suits you and allows you instant access to your memories. I will not do this for you as my method suits me just fine but would be foreign to you, and I would have to look at each of your memories. This I would not and will not do. Luna has the best defenses that I checked. A light scan of her mind or thoughts is enough to leave a Legilimens with a headache."

"However, once I pass on to you the method of how to do this an hour or two of meditation each day, and you should have your memories organized in two weeks or maybe less. Another result of this is your reading speed will pick up. You'll require less sleep because you don't have random thoughts floating around so you rest better. You'll eventually develop a photographic memory probably in a month or two. Then you'll see pages not words and can tear through a book in minutes and recall almost all of it without really having to think about it."

"To answer Hermione's question it's 22,000 or so words per minute, but I see pages. However, since you brought Hogwarts: A History, in chapter 2 you'll find a typographical error in paragraph three, line four where an 'e' and 'h' are interchanged. Yes Neville I've read all the coming year's texts. No I haven't read second years yet Luna. That reminds me did you get a Hogwarts owl yet?" Harry asked almost laughing at the looks he was getting.

"Yes, I got it a week ago. Daddy floo called McGonagall and asked why it came so late. She said something he didn't like and he broke off the call mumbling something about stupid bitches. Harry I want the knowledge before we talk about the marriage contract." Luna said with a snigger.

Hermione looked at her book then at Harry and back before saying, "I want the knowledge Harry. I don't like the idea someone can invade my mind and plant things in it." That brought Dan and Emma around so Harry took Hermione to his bedroom and spent a couple of minutes looking into her eyes and passing knowledge as Merlin had taught him to do. He did the Grangers next, then the Lovegoods, Nev, and Sue. Finally, Amelia and Augusta agreed.

Once Harry finished passing on his Occlumency knowledge he told them about his former life and why he came back. Ragnok stayed with them also, saying he may have missed something the first time. A tea break, lunch, and two hours or so later Harry wrapped his story up.

"With that done, it seems my father made a marriage contract for Hermione and me with Mr. Granger. My mother made one between Luna and me with Mrs. Maria Lovegood. Ragnok checked and both are binding. I'm not sure if the Grangers know that plural marriages are accepted in the wizard world for those who can afford two or more wives. They are more accepted if the male is the head of two or more houses and I'm the head or six and the heir to one or two more." Harry said waiting for an explosion that never came so he continued.

"The last thing I have is something I'm hoping Ragnok, Amelia, and Augusta may be able to help me with. Ragnok and I found the Book of Bonds in the Potter vault. What I'm passing out now is the copy of a page that was originally entered in the year 312."

"What little I know about these bonds is that they're rare, and that a three-way bond is even rarer. They're also considered marriages made in heaven and true marriages in the wizard world. It is thought if the bond is not fulfilled the people can never truly be happy with someone else. It's also an automatic death penalty to mess with the bond. Once we initiate the bond no love, lust, or loyalty potion will work on us. A Bond is initiated by a simple kiss on the lips which binds the individuals. True marriage and consummation may be years in the future. A bonded couple can be as young as eight. That is the sum total of my knowledge on bonds." Harry told the group, he decided they really needed a name.

"What you said is more than I knew Harry, but when the bond is initiated it is recorded as a marriage and the couple is emancipated in the eyes of the law. However, they may choose to have a magical guardian if they're under the age of sixteen. At sixteen, they are considered to be adults allowing them to take their seat on the Wizengamot." Amelia said, and Augusta agreed.

"We Goblins take a different approach in that if they are the last heir of a house, and the bond is initiated, they are considered adults. This means they have full access to all properties and vaults. This doesn't mean anything to Harry. He is emancipated in accordance with the Emrys will. It does mean a lot to the ladies, especially if they are heirs to anything other than their current houses. For example, let's assume that Luna has an heir test, and we find she is the magical heir of Rowena Ravenclaw. Right now, she couldn't even visit the Ravenclaw vault until she is fourteen, and can't remove anything until she is sixteen. If she were married today she would have full access to Ravenclaw House holdings, including owning one-fourth of Hogwarts."

"If Hermione were the heir of Helga Hufflepuff, and she was married to Harry as is Luna, they would own Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and their own small Kingdom that includes most of Aberdeen Scotland and the Shetland Isles. As it is right now Harry will take control of the wards when he enters the school. However, if they were married, they would completely own the school making the Board of Governors extinct." Ragnok said with his feral grin back.

High tea appeared as they were each in their own thoughts. Harry saw two pieces of parchment appear on Ragnok's desk.

Ragnok asked, "Ladies, who wants to know first?"

"Go ahead Hermione I already know." Luna said and smiled at Harry.

"Hermione Jean Granger, born 29 July 1980, is the daughter of Mr. Daniel Robert Granger, and Mrs. Jane Emma Granger nee Stanley. Notable witches or wizards in the family tree include Helga Hufflepuff, Myrddin Emrys, and Morgana Le Fey. The Hufflepuff house carries the major blood, with the Le Fey and Emrys as minor. However, the Le Fey blood is enough to make her the Le Fey magical heir as well as the magical heir of Helga Hufflepuff." Two rings appeared on his desk as he continued, "I find it odd that Slytherin is not mentioned."

"Well, Helga was what we would call a bit promiscuous and didn't care if she slept with wizard or muggle. While she and Sal were friends with benefits as they're known now, they both had outside lovers. Until Sal got married, that is. He was a faithful husband deeply in love with his wife. Hermione a warning, when you put those rings on you will be flooded with knowledge that is both very old and also current. You will receive the knowledge of their magic and instinctively know how to perform it. This may cause you to faint, but it's awesome. If you hear a voice in your head ask who it is until you can recognize the differences. You will also need to let them know you're the boss of your mind not them." Harry told her before she came and sat on his lap then put the Le Fey ring on followed by the Hufflepuff.

Suddenly Harry had his hands full of dead weight as she passed out. He looked at Dan who sniggered and shrugged. He turned to look at Emma and felt Hermione's lips on his, so he kissed her back. Nothing big happened except a warm feeling in his heart, and a feeling that he was almost whole. Hermione blushed and returned to her chair quietly.

"If I may suggest Lady Potter-Hufflepuff you might ask Madam Bones or Madam Longbottom to be your magical guardian. Even though you are married you're still a minor, and that will let them vote your seats in the Wizengamot. You can, of course, do magic within the laws. Congratulations on your marriage to Lord Potter with too many names." Ragnok said then winked at Harry, who smiled.

"Marriage?" Hermione asked.

"Of course child, you kissed him, and he returned it the bond initiated and your marriage is recorded here and in the Department of Records at the Ministry. You and your husband now own three-fourths of Hogwarts. I would add that it is against the law to have intercourse before the youngest turns 14 in the magical world. However, I doubt that is necessary." Ragnok said.

"And it may irritate her parents, especially her father," Dan said, without malice but with conviction, causing Harry to gulp.

Ragnok suggested they read Luna heritage test results.

"Luna Maria Lovegood, born 27 July 1980, is the daughter of Mr. Xenophilius Marcy Lovegood, and Mrs. Maria Alice Lovegood nee Spence. Notable witches or wizards in the family tree include Antioch Peverell, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Myrddin Emrys, and Circe. The Ravenclaw house carries the major blood, with the Slytherin, Emrys, Peverell, and Circe as minor. However, the Circe blood is strong enough for her to be declared the magical heir of Circe and Rowena Ravenclaw of course. Two rings appeared on his desk as he continued, "I find it odd that Circe is mentioned as there are no records of her having children but these tests do not lie."

They laughed when Luna jumped into Harry's lap. His look of surprise was priceless. Luna put the Ravenclaw ring on first then Circe's plain band. When Circe's ring slid on her finger, the magic flared and Luna fainted. Once again, Harry had a passed out girl in his lap in front of her father and others. She was out like a light for at least ten minutes, although Harry would say it was an hour. When she woke up she took his face in both hands and kissed him soundly. He returned it, of course. His body was 11 but his mind was closer to 25, it made him feel complete at last.

"How do you feel Lady Potter-Ravenclaw?" Ragnok asked. He liked this girl she had a way of saying things that few had.

"I feel great Chief Ragnok, but my husband's legs are kind of bony, so I think I'll sit in the chair. Hermione we need to put some muscle on him." Luna said and went back to her chair next to her father.

"Ragnok, forgive my ignorance, but how many wives can a man have?" Dan Granger asked, getting a dirty look from his wife.

Amelia interrupted, "Ragnok, if you don't mind I'll answer that. I could say it depends on the man because it does in a way. The head of a Most Ancient Noble House can have two wives and as many mistresses as he can afford. Since Harry heads or is the heir to the houses of Potter, Black, Emrys, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Peverell, he could have 16 wives or two for each house or line. The next consideration would be could he afford that many and keep them all in an equal manner and in a style befitting his station. Let's just say that Harry can afford 16 wives and ask if he wants 16 sets of in-laws. Because the truth is he can't have one without the other. While this might be the dream of most teenage boys, reality is a different beast."

"Most men find out two wives are plenty, and few men take two unless their first wife is barren or doesn't give them an heir, generally a boy baby. However, there are several maternal houses that males are place holders for lack of a better word. Susan and I are the last Bones in our family. She will need to bear two sons, one to carry on her husband's name and the second to carry on the Bones name. In Harry's case, he has four names to carry on unless you and Emma have a boy, or you have a brother who does. So the first born will be Potter plus the rest of his last names. The second son will be Granger-Potter and the rest. Xeno is the youngest son, and his brothers have heirs, so he and Luna can name their first son Black-Potter carrying on his godfather's line."

"The heirs to his other names are determined by magic, so there is no reason to name a son or daughter after them. In fact, I'm not sure magic would accept an Emrys-Potter. The Potter name is Potter-Gryffindor and has been since the 900s. The Ravenclaw name died with Rowena, and the Hufflepuff died with Helga. However, the magic has chosen Luna and Hermione as their heirs. The Goblins, Wizengamot, and Ministry must accept this choice. For one thing, not to do so would literally be calling King Ragnok a liar. Goblin wars have started for much less than an affront to the King. Sorry for being so long winded." Amelia said giving Harry and the Grangers the long version.

Neville's heir test showed him to be second in line behind Harry as the heir to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Susan was second in line to be the magical heir of Hufflepuff.

**They're off to Diagon Alley **

Amelia suggested that they should get wands first since it usually took the most time. Harry wasn't that impressed with the shop or Ollivander and his face indicated that fact. He suggested Susan go first then Luna. Harry pinged for a match to his magic and came back with nothing. He had taught Luna and Hermione that when he passed them knowledge. He whispered to Luna to ping for magic compatible to hers. She got a reply from a wand on a cushion in the window. So she called for it, and it came to her. Harry suggested that she light the tip. She did and nearly blinded them.

"Young lady how did you get that wand." Ollivander asked when he came from the aisle carrying several wands for Sue to try.

"Mr. Ollivander that young lady is Lady Potter-Ravenclaw-Emrys, my wife, and she will be treated as such," Harry said his voice frosty, and his aura expanding.

"Pardon my error Lord Potter, but that wand has been here since before my grandfather was born, and no one has even been able to hold it. I may have come off a bit harsh, but I was both surprised and curious." Ollivander stated.

"Well my Ravenclaw ring says it was the last wand she made for her daughter, who was killed and is now a ghost at Hogwarts. She said the reason it came to me is that it is a family heirloom." Luna said, and showed him the ring.

"Well it's yours Lady Potter. It's illegal to sell an heirloom except by a family member." Ollivander told Luna.

"Mr. Ollivander do you do custom wands? The reason I asked is that there is nothing here that is compatible with my magic." Harry asked and not knowing the answer.

"Unfortunately, custom wands are illegal for minors Lord Potter." Ollivander said.

"Luna your wand is 13 and 1/2 inches with a Unicorn Mane hair, and a Gryffin wing feather core. The wood is Ash and Tree of Life hybrid. I need a combination of holly and tree of life 15 inches, with ground Basilisk fang, Centaur tail hair, and Phoenix tears core. I'll just use Dumbledore's old wand until I can get mine made."

"And Mr. Ollivander I'm an emancipated minor and the head or heir of eight Most Ancient Noble Houses. My rings, including Merlin's tell me what I can and cannot do sir." Harry said as he turned and waved the Elder Wand to expand the front and conjure a large couch for Luna, Neville, and Hermione to sit on while they waited on Sue.

"Sue, your wand will be Ash 12 and 3/4 inches long, with a Hungarian Horntail heartstring core. Neville's is Hawthorn 14 inches long, with a Gryffin claw core. I'll wager Mr. Ollivander an ice cream that I'm right." Harry said looking the old man in the eyes.

Harry didn't dislike Ollivander he just didn't particularly like him either. He just didn't want to fart around entertaining a lonely old man when choosing a wand wasn't that hard. Ollivander came back with the wands Harry suggested and handed one to Sue and the other to Neville. They both immediately felt the connection and performed a lighting charm.

Harry showed Ollivander the Emrys ring and the old man agreed to make his wand. He took Harry in the back, and Harry quickly selected the wood and core materials. While they were in the back Ollivander asked Harry, "Do you really have Dumbledore's Deathstick?"

Harry looked at the old man and said, "Dumbledore's wand wasn't the Deathstick, or Elder Wand as it's called. The wand he had belonged to Godric Gryffindor my ancestor and it is a reclaimed family heirloom nothing more or less. I doubt it's any more powerful than any other wand matched to a witch or wizard. Dumbledore's ego wants him to live up to his publicity. He talks out of both sides of his mouth 'oh, we should treat the Muggles better.' First the word Muggle is a slur on non-magicals. Second, check the number of times he's voted against legislation that would make first-generation magic users more equal. I have issues with Dumbledore, and he is number one on my shit list just ahead of Voldemort."

After letting that sink in Harry continued. "Voldemort is an evil son of a bitch, whose mother fed a man a love potion until she got pregnant. Once they cleared Tom Riddle's system he took off like a rabbit not knowing she was pregnant. But Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort will come at you from the front. He will also let you know he's coming. Dumbledore hides in shadows and skirts to snipe at you. Hell he shot his lover Gellert in the back then threw him in prison so they could get together a few times a year. I don't like Voldemort, but I feel absolutely nothing for Dumbledore." Harry said then had to calm his magic down as Ollivander was getting white faced.

"That Mr. Ollivander is why the Fawkes Phoenix feather wouldn't work for me. And sir, I would suggest you keep your surface thoughts from broadcasting. Some of us are more in tune with magic than others." Harry said shocking Ollivander again. The old man said Harry's wand would be ready in two days.

They still had time so they finished their shopping. Since Hermione already had finished hers she got to spend time in the bookstore.

When they went back to the bank, they went to the Gryffindor Suite and Harry gave them each two holsters. He suggested that they visit their vaults to see if their ancestors might have a wand that was compatible with them. If there weren't any wands that matched them then a trip to Knockturn Alley would get them a second wand. Harry removed the trace from their wands then told them he did it.

Two days later he picked his custom wand up and gave Ollivander ₲20 for it. It was a good match, especially for school. Harry visited Borgin and Burkes, and bought the Hand of Glory and the vanishing cabinet. He destroyed the cabinet and set fire to the pieces. The hand he kept, thinking it may come in useful later. When he went back to the bank he was stopped by a guard saying Ragnok wanted to see him on 16 August.

**Hogwarts**

Minerva McGonagall was a very unhappy witch. Dumbledore was out of the country. Severus Snape was being an ass as usual. She just received a letter telling her that Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Emrys wanted a suite for him and his wives befitting the owner of Hogwarts and heir of Merlin. Only the fact that the letter was signed by Ragnok and Amelia Bones kept McGonagall from writing Potter a smoking howler that would rival Molly Weasley's. She pushed that thought out of her head quickly as she damn sure didn't want to think about those fucking twins.

The Hogwarts Board of Governors had been disbanded by the heirs of the founders two days ago. She couldn't find out who these heirs were until this morning. To top it all off Dumbledore wasn't here to take care of that damn stone of Flamel's. Then there was Quirrell, who was now stuttering like a loon and wearing a stinking turban that smelled like garlic. How the hell was the man supposed to teach defense when he was afraid of his own shadow? At least, he wouldn't be back until opening day.

To top her day off the Quibbler arrived and the headlines screaming at her.

**Lord Harry James Potter- Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Peverell and Heir to House of Black, Soul Bonded and Married at Eleven**

**Lord Potter's Wives Heirs of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Uniting the Heirs of the Founders in Marriage**

**Hogwarts Board of Governors Disbanded New Board will Act in Advisory Capacity**

**Dumbledore Misses full Wizengamot Session Dismissed as Chief Warlock**

**Augusta Longbottom new Chief Witch**

**Dumbledore Giving Concessions to Other Schools in Negotiating the Triwizard Tournament will Hogwarts Owners Step in?**

_Albus, you sure picked the wrong time to be gone,_ Minerva thought, _and I couldn't need you more. There are too many decisions I don't have the authority to make._

**Checking on Dumbledore**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not a happy man. Three Gringotts owls delivered letters to the meeting room. His letter read:

_TO: The Headmaster of Hogwarts _

_FROM: The Owners of Hogwarts_

_SUBJECT: The Triwizard Tournament _

_Date: 7 August 1991_

_Dear Sir,_

_Discontinue negotiations on the Triwizard Tournament immediately. As the owners of Hogwarts we reserve the right to amend any, and all agreements made to date and reject all after 09:00 on 8 August 1991. We will review the proposals thus far and accept or reject them as is our right. You might want to remember that Hogwarts is part of a separate Kingdom and is not bound by any agreement the British Ministry may have made. We and we alone determine what we allow within our borders. This includes people, animals, weapons, methods of transport, etc._

_As owners of Hogwarts we are responsible to provide a safe environment in which to learn magic. Students' safety must be considered above all else. Therefore, we will reject any event that places a student in danger. In addition be warned any Death Eater or former Death Eater found in our Kingdom will be turned over to Gringotts as they are holding the Chattel belonging to the Heir of Slytherin. However, that is actually a moot point since the new wards we will place around the kingdom will kill anyone with the dark mark._

_Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin_

_Lady Hufflepuff_

_Lady Ravenclaw_

The other two letters were similar but said Dumbledore no longer had the right to speak for Hogwarts. The owners may be willing to work with the other two schools but failed to see the point of the tournament. However, perhaps they could be enlightened on the subject. He felt his chest tighten again, and he felt weaker.

"Well apparently Hogwarts is under new management, and I no longer have the authority to negotiate for the school. I will do my best to keep everything we have agreed on thus far." Dumbledore stated in a sad voice.

"Who are these people Dumbledore?" Madame Maxime asked.

"Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin is Harry Potter. The other two are his wives, whom I know little about other than they are his soul bound wives." Albus replied not liking he had to tell the truth.

"We're taking letters from an eleven year-old whelp?" Karkaroff shouted.

"That eleven year-old whelp is the grandson of Merlin and wears the Emrys ring Igor. I'm sure Merlin will have words for you when you cross over. You might want to think about that before you speak again. In addition because of the rings he wears he is royalty in our world, and a personal friend of Ragnok. You may also want to think of the fact that you cannot enter the Kingdom as you carry the mark." Albus said. He didn't like Karkaroff on many levels, including he thought the man an arrogant ponce.

"Well then Durmstrang will not compete in the Triwizard Tournament if I cannot come to Hogwarts." Karkaroff stated

"That assumes you're still the Headmaster of Durmstrang. I'm not sure about your letters but there was enough not said in mine to assume our Ministries got copies of our letters. While the owners of Hogwarts can stop minors from competing, they cannot stop adults." Dumbledore said showing he was sure of his words.

"That may be true but they may have to sign a waiver relieving the school from responsibility and saying they assume the cost of any injuries. I doubt any of my students would compete under those conditions. Our medicals facilities take care of our own at no cost." Maxime shared her opinion.

"Bah, this is Dumbledore trying to back out on what he has already conceded," Karkaroff stated.

"Unlike you Igor, I keep my word. I'm sure your master knows you don't, and that you ratted out your friends. That would be another reason you didn't want to come to England with Malfoy, Rookwood, Mulciber, and others waiting for you. Is your mark getting darker Igor? He's still out there, and you know that as do I." Dumbledore retorted looking at Karkaroff like he was dog shit on his shoes.

"We will see Dumbledore. I suggest that you watch your back." Igor Karkaroff said as he started to leave.

"After watching you when you gave up your friends, I always do around you Karkaroff." The old mage replied, and Igor slammed the door.

"I'm surprised that cochon (pig in French) has lasted this long Dumbledore." Madame Maxime said with a sigh then asked, "What is really happening at Hogwarts?"

"It seems the young Mr. Potter was smarter than we thought. He slipped away from Hagrid and met Ragnok. A strong rumor says Amelia Bones took over as his magical guardian. Ragnok named him a goblin friend. His relatives were arrested for child abuse, by the Muggles. They are now serving long prison sentences. I lost the Chief Warlock position because I missed a full Wizengamot meeting, and Augusta Longbottom is now Chief Witch. Bellatrix and the Death Eaters at Azkaban were kissed by the dementors. I really don't know what the hell is happening." Albus told the tall woman.

**Back at Hogwarts**

Minerva McGonagall was relieved. She had all the classes covered. In fact, she had two professors for every class except potions where she had three. She received a letter via Gringotts owl with resumes and qualifications on some people the new owners suggested. She interviewed them learning they were all ICW certified masters with teaching credentials and at least five years in the classroom. She met some of them at conferences in the last two years. She scheduled Quirrell to teach sixth and seventh years, the lower years would be taught by Robert McDonald. The letter also said no member of the staff could hold more than two positions and expect to do a good job at all of them. She reviewed her teacher roster checking for accuracy:

Minerva McGonagall - Transfiguration 6 - 7 *Deputy Headmistress

Lance Reynolds - Transfiguration 1 - 5 *Gryffindor Head of House

Filius Flitwick, - Charms 6 - 7 *Ravenclaw Head of House

Lana Furgeson - Charms 1 - 5

Septima Vector - Arithmancy 6 - 7

Donna Carson - Arithmancy 1 - 5

Aurora Sinistra and Jordan Carlyle - Astronomy

Seth Thompson and Estelle Thompson - CMC

Robert McDonald - Defense 1 - 5

Quirrell - Defense 6 - 7

Pomona Sprout - Herbology *Hufflepuff Head of House

Holly Simpson - Herbology

Alan and Shirley Hunter - History

Severus Snape - Potions *Slytherin Head of House

Jake Terrell and Carla Terrell - Potions

Bathsheda Babbling - Runes 3 - 5

Lee Tucker - Runes - Basics of Warding 6 - 7

Poppy Pomfrey – Healer

Mary Jeffries - Healer

Rubeus Hagrid – Gamekeeper

She was sure Albus would find something to bitch about. Well, that was his problem for leaving Hogwarts when he was needed. She was beginning to think he had taken on too much. She sat back thinking about the new staff she had hired.

Lance Reynolds would teach Transfiguration years one though five and be the new Gryffindor Head of House. He was a first-generation wizard that left Hogwarts in 1972 and went to Canada where he received his Transfiguration Mastery. He taught for three years at the Ontario Campus of the Salem Institute from 1979 through 1982. Then he moved to Sydney Australia and taught at the Star School of Magic from September 1983 until June of 1990. He spent a year with the Transfiguration Master in Koto Japan before moving back to England in May of this year. He had a muggle Master's Degree in Education.

Lana Furgeson was the second youngest Charms Mistress in the history of the ICW. She would teach Charms years one though five. After receiving her Mastery in Charms she taught for ten years at the Salem Institute Campus in Arizona. She took a year off and traveled before deciding to settle in the United Kingdom the first week of June. Flitwick was impressed with her and more so when he found that she had a Bachelor's Degree in Education.

Donna Carson agreed to teach years one though five. Miss Carson was a widow. She had her Mastery in Arithmancy as well as muggle Masters in Mathematics with a minor in Education. She had taught part-time for 15 years at the Star School of Magic before her husband died of from snake venom. He went on a fishing trip with some friends and stepped on an Australian Brown Snake and was bitten. They had no children, so she left Australia for the United Kingdom via a muggle ship.

Jordan Carlyle taught Astronomy and was well-respected in the community of Astronomers. He had taught both muggles and wizards over the last 22 years. During the interview, he mentioned something about the American National Aeronautics and Space Administration or some such thing that she and Aurora didn't understand. He showed them pictures of the stars and planets like they had never seen before. The one that caught their eye was a close-up of the moon. Another was a picture of a man and some sort of vehicle on the surface of the moon. Mr. Carlyle said the pictures were from the first landing on the moon. He stated that the flight and moon landing was made by Neil Armstrong and Edwin "Buzz" Aldrin Junior on 20 July 1969. He said he had met both men at a reunion those who had been to the moon and back held every five years.

Seth Thompson and Estelle Thompson agreed to teach Care of Magical Creatures replacing Professor Kettleburn. They were one of two married couples that she hired. They both had Masteries in Care of Magical Creatures and had proof of teaching at different levels. They handled everything from Bowtruckles to dragons. Although they didn't have children, they did love them.

Robert McDonald agreed to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and teach years one though five. He was a former United States Marine Sergeant Major, with combat experience and after retirement at age 42 in 1985. After 24 years of service he went back to school and got both his Defense Mastery and teacher's certification. He was visiting relatives in London when he was contacted, and decided to look into the position.

Holly Simpson had a Masters in Herbology and was recognized for her articles in the field as well as her work as an educator. She had taught at the London Academy of Magic for seven years and said that she had put up with London long enough. The smog was getting stifling and making things harder to grow.

Jake Terrell and Carla Terrell were both Potions Masters with muggle degrees in chemistry and had five years teaching at the Shamrock School of magic. They were well-known in the world of potions brewers and had authored two books and several articles. That neither of them was impressed with Severus Snape was a bonus in Minerva's book. They stated that no potions Master worth the title would have more than six students in a class without help. This was a recipe for a disaster and someone getting hurt or worse. Mr. Terrell wouldn't tolerate Snape for long and would probably have Snape's Mastery pulled if he pulled his normal shit.

Lee Tucker was hired to teach Runes for the sixth and seventh year students. She would offer Basics of Warding to anyone who wished to take it. She was acknowledged as an expert in the three best-known runic alphabets. These are the Elder Futhark from around 150–800. The Anglo-Saxon Futhorc was popular from 400–1100, and the Younger Futhark became in vogue from 800–1100. Miss Tucker was 46 years old and had eight years of teaching at the Star School of Magic. While there she also studied the Australian Aborigines script and found that it was runic in nature. She admitted it wasn't easy to learn but made very powerful wards.

Alan and Shirley Hunter would take over History for Cuthbert Binns. Alan was a half-blood, and Shirley was muggle born. They both had Doctorates from Cambridge and O's on their ICW NEWTs. The couple had written two books that showed the parallel lines between muggle and wizard history. They were both in their early fifties, and their children were killed in the last war. Binns could teach to an empty room until he either passed on to the next life or was exorcised.

Sybil Trelawney had done her a favor and decided to move to Australia. Hopefully, she would dry out there but Minerva doubted that.

Mary Jeffries was a fully certified Healer with experience in pediatrics and mind healing. She and Poppy were friends and complemented each other's skills, although Miss Jeffries was the younger by ten years. She would make a good addition to the school and the Hospital Wing.

**Diagon Alley**

Harry and his girls were in bed as naked as the day they were born. They were awake, since Harry had to go to the loo earlier and woke up the two girls. They were discussing the evening before when Luna and Hermione told their parents that they were staying with their husband.

_Flashback_

_Dan Granger said no damn way was that going to happen. He backed down several notches when the four guards in the room unsheathed their swords. Ragnok signaled them to stand down._

_Xeno said, "Ok I'm not used to muggle thinking so help me out Dan. In your mind, it's alright to send your eleven year-old daughter to Scotland, to a place you can't see, for nine and a half months alone. While she's there with boys and girls from eleven to eighteen, you know she will be all right. Yet you don't want her to stay with her eleven year-old husband in one of the most secure places in the world. Somehow, I'm missing the point unless you think she and Harry will have sex. Of course that can't be right as they'll be able to do that at Hogwarts if they chose to. Help me here, what is the problem? She will be closer to your clinic, so you can see her every evening. She won't be alone during the day while you and Emma work. A simple promise not to go into London unescorted should suffice." Xeno looked at Dan like he was a nutter._

"_Well Xeno when you put it like that it looks like I'm being rather silly. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact my eleven-year daughter is married to an eleven-year-old boy. Harry it's not you son. It's a father thing that you'll understand when your daughter is born." Dan replied and sighed._

"_Harry it's in men's genes to protect their little Princess from the man who will take their daughter's heart and replace Daddy. The other thing is that this is just not done in the muggle world." Emma added to the conversation._

_End flashback_

Harry held his hand up and a goblin memory cube came to him. "Before I forget Luna this cube is a memory of a conversation I had with your Mum before I came back. She asked me to let you see my memory of it. Simply place it on your forehead and close your eyes."

Luna took the cube and held it like it was the crown jewels. She excused herself and went to her room. She and Hermione each had a room in the Gryffindor Suite, although they chose to sleep with Harry. It did give them a private place if they wanted or needed one.

Luna lay on her back, closed her eyes, and cleared her mind, then placed the cube on her forehead. She saw her Mum, and she looked so beautiful it was like seeing an older version of herself in a mirror. Her Mum walked close and said:

_My sweet darling daughter how I miss you and wanted so much to be there and help you grow into the fine young woman you can be. First, I must say Luna there was nothing you or your Dad could do for me. No healer could have helped me. I could have been in the DOM across from the Hospital Wing, and they could have done nothing. I was working on a charm to stop the Unforgivable Curses. The equation seemed to be right. I had Lily's old notes, but they were incomplete. _

_I made a mistake sweetheart, and I missed it three times. I went through all the proper procedures and made a human mistake. When I arrived here Merlin hugged me and told me "Maria it was your time." We all have a time to live on earth before we come to our true home._

_As you know, I'm telling you this through your soul bond mate, and I couldn't have picked a better husband for you. I hope you forgive me for the contract Lily and I made, but it seemed so right, both of us seemed to be guided to make the contract. Well, we found out here that we actually were guided by the hand of the Maker. _

_Now it's your job to take care of your young man. He has a bad habit of charging in when he should stop and think things through. (Luna said in her mind, I will take care of him I promise. Hermione and I need him to be complete.)_

_You need to remind Harry that his Mum gave him the solution to the charm, and also he was given the addition to Wolfsbane that will make it a cure for werewolves. Harry gets his sights set on something and seems to forget there are other things that need to be done. Voldemort isn't the only problem in the world._

_Don't ever forget that I love you. You made my passing as easy as it could be. I loved that you were there and hated you had to see me pass feeling you should have done something. I hope now you realize that you couldn't. You need to remember the good times we had together and how we laughed at the silly things. Mummy will be waiting for you, but I hope it takes 200 of your years or more. I love you Luna Marie._

"I love you too mummy, and thank you. I'll always miss you and keep you in my heart, but you've lifted a great weight from my shoulders. I'll be the best daughter, wife, and person I can be just for us Mum, just for us." Luna put the cube in her trunk in a secret place. She went in the bathroom and took a shower reviewing what she had seen with a smile. She dressed before finding Harry and grabbed him giving him the best kiss she knew how. Then she stepped back and smacked him on the arm and said, "Why haven't you said anything about the charm and Wolfsbane upgrade?"

Harry looked shocked then replied, "Oh shit."

"Yes oh shit, you better get to it mister. You have a one-track mind in an eight-track world. Voldemort isn't back yet, and Dumbledore will be taken care of when the time is right. You're the bloody master of magic and have other things you need to worry about rather than something you can't do a damn thing about yet." Luna said shaking her finger in his face. Hermione was watching trying hard not to giggle at the sight. Harry was a good three or four inches taller and probably 20 pounds or more heavier, and Luna was causing him to back up and sputter.

"Get him Luna, Harry your proper response is yes dear. Then you go do whatever we want done. That's what Dad always does when Mum gets on him." Hermione told them between giggles as Luna was still shaking her finger at Harry. Finally, he grabbed her and kissed her, so she had to quit chewing his ass.

"I'm supposed to talk with Professor Flitwick about the charm Luna. The Wolfsbane, I'll tell Ragnok about since they're worldwide. I don't want some butthead in the Ministry getting their sticky hands-on anything of ours. I agree with your Dad the only good person I know in the Ministry is Amelia. Besides I haven't been goofing off. I know it looked like I was sitting there, but I've been stripping the Death Eaters of their magic. I was getting ready to take Karkaroff's when I was nicely interrupted. By the way, that was one hell of a kiss." Harry said.

"All right finish your work. If you don't take care of the Wolfsbane in the morning I'll let you know about it. No more kisses until you take care of it. No scratch that, I like kisses too. I'll think of something though." Luna said then she giggled as she put her heels down loosing another two inches in height to Harry.

Igor Karkaroff was apparating to Durmstrang when he lost his magic and hurled into a mountain cabin breaking most of the bones in his body. The old man in the cabin thought he had been thrown from a plane or fell from a motorized kite. It was almost three weeks after the old man reported finding Karkaroff that a wizard recognized the word Durmstrang. On 6 October 1991, the Daily Prophet would report Karkaroff's death in Great Britain. Wormtail wasn't the only known Death Eater at large, he didn't feel sorry for Igor Karkaroff. He was more worried about getting eaten by Mrs. Norris when he went back to school.

Harry did tell Ragnok about the Wolfsbane potion modification and sent a Gringotts owl to Remus Lupin. Ragnok sent a letter to Jake and Carla Terrell offering them a chance to work on a modified Wolfsbane Potion that could cure the virus. Ragnok offered to market and fund the ingredients for twenty-five percent of the overseas profit. Remus would be one of the twenty selected to test the first batch on the morning of 23 September 1991. That night he would watch the full moon from a steel cage, and wouldn't transform. A blood test the next day would show no signs of the virus, but he would have two more full months to go before he could be declared cured. The Lily Potter Foundation was formed with Emma as Chairman of the Board. It funded the Wolfsbane II potions for werewolves worldwide.

Fenrir Greyback was killed in Munich Germany. He went to Gringotts to withdraw some money and was arrested as chattel. Greyback wasn't about to let some damn goblin take him and said so. That damn goblin stuck a 14 inch silver knife through his heart quicker than a heartbeat and collected the ₲10,000 reward.

Harry left Ragnok's office on 9 August, to meet his girls at the bookstore when he heard "Harry, I need to speak with you."

He looked and saw Albus Dumbledore, "I am Lord Potter-Black-Emrys-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Peverell and will be addressed as such unless I say different. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts…" Dumbledore was stopped when he heard Harry say, "Ah yes, born Albus Dumbledore, son of Percival and Kendra, and born 22 July 1881. You're the older brother of Aberforth and Ariana, and your lover is Gellert Grindlewald. Currently, you are Headmaster of Hogwarts and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. The new owners of Hogwarts are concerned that you have taken on too much. We feel the school is not as important to you as it should be. However, that can be discussed outside of the bank. If you try brushing my mind again old man, you will suffer the consequences. I am the head of seven Most Ancient Noble Houses and the heir of two more."

Harry leaned forward and whispered, "I suggest you remember your instructions your judge gave you before coming back. I damn sure remember what Merlin told me."

Dumbledore watched as Harry walked away whistling the funeral March. He shuddered and left the bank. Dumbledore decided to say nothing to Severus and see how things played out.

Harry joined his girls and told them what happened. They put their books back deciding to take in a movie and have dinner at the Grangers. Neville and Sue met them at the theater, and they had an enjoyable time. The five were getting closer, poor Neville still blushed when Sue held his hand, but hell they were only eleven. Neville's parents had been moved to Gringotts, It would be a week before he could visit them again.

**Gringotts Gryffindor Suite**

Harry, Luna, and Hermione were leaning against the pillows on their bed. As was the usual for them, they were naked. Luna let them know that she had slept that way since she was old enough to take off her panties; she wasn't going to change now. It took two nights for Hermione to join her and another for Harry to do the same thing.

"Ladies I have some things to tell you that are important and could change the way you feel about me. If this had been anything but a soul bond, I would have told you before we started dating. You know about my returning but what you don't know is what happened there and what I have to do."

"I lived with my parents finding love for the first time in my life. Until my birthday, I lived with my mother's sister, her husband, and son. They routinely abused me mentally and physically and are now in jail for that. The way I'm able to get past it is that it was years ago to me, and I had Mum, Dad, and my godfathers love between worlds."

"While I was there I was trained in different magic by the four Hogwarts founders and others. Although time didn't exist there were periods of rest. When the word got out that I was there people came to visit me. Most were first-generation witches and wizards. While I didn't keep count, they numbered over 200 and that is probably a low figure. Most were children around our current age, although some were as young as six. Each of the girls had been raped to death by Death Eaters and their spawn."

"One particular evil git we will meet on the train. I will try my best not to end his miserable life when I lay my eyes on him. He liked little girls eight and even younger. The bastard delighted in keeping them alive while he cut them to pieces. In the previous timeline, Luna was captured because Xeno supported me in the Quibbler. She was held at Malfoy Manor where Draco Malfoy raped her repeatedly. He never cut her because his Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange said she would castrate him if he did. Luna never told us that after we rescued her and Ollivander from the manor. But those in the other world saw what happened and told me."

"Most of the adult men preferred girls or boys eleven or older that should have been in school. There are wild animals that are less vicious than these so called humans. They live to torture, rape, and kill the weak and helpless. A few could stand up one on one in a fight, but they prefer six to ten on one. Eventually, I will take their magic, either turning them over to Ragnok or killing them myself. This is Dumbledore's mess that I came back to straighten out."

"What I haven't said but implied is how I was told these things. The fact is I wasn't told I was shown, by those that it happened to. I felt like it was happening to me. I could see, hear, feel, smell, and taste the blood in my mouth as I was beaten. It was like I was the person it was happening to. It hardened me to do what has to be done to save our world. By that I mean the entire world is in peril if Voldemort wins every living thing will be destroyed. What I really need from you two is your understanding, support, and to keep me grounded."

"The last part of my training was with Merlin. He told me without love in my life, I could go dark and be worse than Voldemort. That scares the hell out of me ladies." Harry finished his story and explanation.

Luna looked at Hermione and they both pulled him down into the bed snuggling up against him holding him tight.

In stereo the girls said, "No husband of ours will go dark. We love you Harry and will always be here for you. If you do something we don't like, you'll catch hell when we're alone mister."

End Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you pixiegold for making this chapter better!**

24


	14. MM - 3 Going to Hogwarts

**Master of Magic – 3**

**Chapter 3 - Going to Hogwarts**

_**This short story is rated M for later chapters**_

**See** **Chapter 1:** **Ye Olde Dust Bin for the disclaimer**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__ thoughts__**/**__mind speak _ [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 13:00 = 1:00 p.m., and 20:00 is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**A/N: A big thank you to those who take time to review. Your reviews and the time you take to write them are appreciated.**

**From Some things Change and Some Don't: **_In stereo the girls said, "No husband of ours will go dark. We love you Harry and will always be here for you. If you do something we don't like, you'll catch hell when we're alone mister."_

**Chapter 3 - Going to Hogwarts**

**The Hogwarts Express**

On 30 August, after picking up three new books apiece, Luna limited Hermione to three so Harry thought it prudent not to get more, they went back to the bank.

Harry, Hermione, and Luna met Xeno at the Grangers. They went out for seafood at a fine restaurant, and billed the meal to the Potter Foundation since they talked business among other things. Something happened with the bond. They found themselves sleeping together even when they started out in separate rooms. It took him two days for Dan to accept that it was magic causing it to happen. He watched them willingly go into separate bedrooms both nights, yet less than an hour later three sleeping eleven year olds were in the same bed.

The morning of 1 September they said their goodbyes at the Grangers. They didn't see any reason for them to have to fight the London traffic. Xeno would go with them, and then go to work. They Portkeyed straight to the Portkey area on the platform, and said a last goodbye to Xeno. They picked a compartment just behind the Prefects and waited for Neville and Susan. They did get off to say hello and goodbye to Amelia and Augusta when they arrived a few minutes later.

Once they got back on the train, and the girls hugged the boys, and the boys shook hands, they got comfortable.

"This train is different than I expected," Hermione said and continued. "Most only have compartments on one side."

"It's magic Hermione," Susan Bones replied. "Auntie says that the train builders made it this way over 100 years ago and no one remembers why."

Hermione smiled and nodded at Sue.

"So Neville how are your wandless skills coming along?" Harry asked mostly to get Neville's mind off his parents.

"Not bad I think. Your instruction helped a lot, and those memory cubes are fantastic. Sue and I have been studying together and are almost through second term stuff. We heard Dumbledore is right miffed that you walked away from him in the bank. And then he finds out about the increase in staff and got angrier. McGonagall showed him the letter and said she liked her job, and was smart enough to do what the owners wanted. Apparently McGonagall told him he should have been there to hire the staff since he was the Headmaster not her." Nev replied, showing a nice smile for the first time.

"Well I would think with reduced classroom hours for most they would be happy. I thought we did a good job in the letter to Dumbledore that the student's welfare was our first priority. We think it's time he makes a decision if he wants to be Headmaster or something else." Harry replied and the girls nodded their agreement.

They felt the train shudder as it started to move. They sat back to watch as they passed through London. Hermione said they would miss seeing Buckingham Palace saying it was Her Majesty's primary residence, although Windsor Castle was where she really called home. Hermione added the Buckingham Palace was south of Kings Cross station. Harry closed his eyes as he pinged the train and smiled. Those in the know saw the smile was an evil one. Harry was up to something no good.

"Harry what's up, we know that smile," Neville said with a shudder.

"The Malfoy spawn is starting at the rear of the train looking for me." Harry replied causing the others to shudder. They knew the Malfoys were right after Voldemort and Dumbledore on Harry's hit list.

The door of their compartment slid open and Harry saw twin red heads. Before they could say anything Harry hit them with a body bind and said, "Didn't your parents teach you it was rude not to knock before entering a room? Let's see what we have here shall we. Fred and George Weasley, they want to be Marauders but are not even close. They probably came to pass off some junk to the firsties. They enter a compartment not knowing that the Lord and Ladies of seven Most Ancient Noble Houses and the two heirs of two more are there. By the way," Harry said as his custom wand shot into his hand, "_Accio Marauders Map_." The map sailed out of one of the twin's pocket.

"This is an heirloom made by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, with the help of Lily Potter and you two gits have no right to it. For your information that's Prongs, Padfoot, Mooney, and Wormtail in that order. What do you think ladies, and Nev should I throw them out or just warn them?"

"My husband, I think that we should just warn them, so we can teach them the errors of their ways. I think we should run down what we know about them first then make a final decision. Arthur, their father is a low-level Ministry employee with no ambition and fathered more children than he could afford. He was given a mild love potion by his wife Molly, so he would be interested in her."

"Molly the Mouth and Potions Princess is a stay at home wife. That may not be by choice as her mouth would limit job opportunities. Their oldest brother William known as Bill is a Gringotts curse breaker. He's a hard-working young man and a fairly good person. Charlie is the next oldest and is a dragon handler in Romania. He's a nice sort, and like Bill fled from his mother's mouth and nagging and went overseas. Percy is the next, think rule book and bookworm with a stick stuck up his ass and no personality. He's Gryffindor that should have been a Slytherin but Dumbledore overrode the sorting hat." Luna listed the facts as she saw them.

Hermione picked up, "Then there are these two, who think bullying is funny. Neither would know a joke if it bit them in the ass. They test their crap on themselves and think it's safe. They don't realize everyone's body chemicals are different, and they may end up poisoning someone. They're too lazy to study and learn what's in front of them. They want to start a joke shop, but that won't happen unless they can get a good high-paying job and save the money necessary to fulfill their dreams. Of course to get a good job, they need good OWL and NEWT scores, but they're barely passing their classes. If they attended class and paid attention instead of fooling around with their junk they might accomplish their dream." Hermione paused giving the twins an evil look.

"The next to the last child and the last boy is the bottomless pit named Ronald. Now Ronald is a right piece of work. He eats like a pig, doesn't bathe unless forced to, and is jealous of anyone who has a Knut that he doesn't. He has dreams of outperforming his older brothers but is too lazy to do the work necessary to achieve that. He wants friends but doesn't know how to be one. He's a mama's boy through and through whose only interests are eating, Quidditch, eating, Chess, and eating. Don't sit near him unless you want sprayed with partially chewed food." Hermione paused again to let that sink in.

Luna smirked at the twins and added, "The last Weasley is Ginevra Molly Weasley, Boy-Who-Lived-Fan-Girl number one. Next to Charlie and Bill, she has the most potential if she can get past the Boy-Who-Lived syndrome. Like the others, she does have a temper and the magical power to back it up. She's an outstanding flyer that will make some team a good chaser or seeker."

Harry stood and said, "As you surely can see we have you two and your family pegged. Now I suggest that you go sit quietly with Lee Jordan and carefully review our words and your actions. Because the next time you screw with one of us, I'll take you out. You'll find that Hogwarts has changed, and play time is over. Now get the hell out!" Harry said and they saw death in those green eyes looking at them like they were bugs waiting to be squashed. They pissed themselves and the next thing they knew they were outside the compartment wondering how they got there. They ran back to their own compartment. Harry Potter was no one to mess with.

"That was entertaining and fun," Harry said as he sat back down.

"Do you think they'll spread the word to leave us the hell alone?" Susan asked as they heard a knock on the door.

Harry pointed his wand at the door, and it slid open. Sue said, "Hi Hannah, everyone this is my friend Hannah Abbott. Hannah this is Harry Potter, his wives Luna and Hermione, you know Neville of course. Sit down and enjoy the fun."

"I just saw two red heads flee from here, and it looked like they peed themselves." Hannah said with a giggle.

"Harry must have given them the look. We've seen grown wizards pee themselves when he gives them the death stare. Bothering Harry for an autograph when he's eating ice cream is a dangerous thing to do," Luna said almost as a song.

"Have you seen anyone the train that you would trust Hannah?" Neville asked the young blonde.

"Well there is Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, and Mitchell Robards that I would trust. Malfoy and his two…whatever they are, are being asses. I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw a dragon I hope we can be in the same houses. I've heard the houses don't get along, and that it's hard to make a friend outside of your own house." Hannah replied and sighed.

"We'll let you in on a secret that will be announced after the feast. Years one and two have their own common room, those in years three, four, and five have their common room, and the sixth and seventh have a different room to socialize and study in." Hermione told the new girl.

The door slid open and they all heard, "Ahh, here is Potty and his mudblood…" the three boys at the door went stiff as Harry stood his aura almost stifling and causing the air to feel heavy. "Well if it isn't the Death Eater spawn coming to call on their betters. First, we have Draco Malfoy the ferret. Then we have his lovers Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. These two young boys may have three or four brain cells they share with Draco. They also forgot I took out their father's master, the one called Voldemort."

After a pause Harry continued. "What to do with him is the question. Killing him is an option since he just insulted my wife and me, and he knows that I'm the head of a Most Ancient Noble House. But I think that's too quick. Ahh, I've got it, turn him into the ferret he looks like." Harry said and pointed his wand at Draco, who had fear in his eyes. A white ferret replaced Draco. Harry flipped his wand and bounced the ferret.

"Now ferret I'm going to show you what I'll do if you fuck with me again." Harry said in a voice laced with ice and two green eyes showing death.

A vision appeared in the compartment. They all heard the Harry in the visions say:

"Nev, kindly open the window please, I think this ferret wants out." Harry said his voice icy.

Nev did as Harry asked and the ferret flew out the window as they crossed a bridge over a river. "Whoops, does anyone know if a ferret can swim?" Harry said while the others were laughing too hard to answer.

"Do you really care Harry love?" Luna asked.

"Not even a little love," Harry said then turned to the two stooges.

That ended the vision.

"You three just had your last break you get from me. Crabbe, Goyle, I didn't send you after him in the vision, but I will, in reality, if you fuck with us again. Now you have a chance to make something of yourselves. You can do that, or die, and it makes absolutely no difference to me. Now get the hell out and spread the word that Harry Potter is no one to fuck with." Harry said and released the body binds and returned Draco to human form.

Draco, Gregory, and Vince ran away as fast as their legs would carry them, with piss running down their legs. They may not be the sharpest tacks in the box, but they were far from being the dullest. Crabbe and Goyle had been trained to follow Draco, but separately, they decided those days were in the past. They had a chance to survive, and they would be damn sure to take it. They spread the word not to fuck with Potter or his friends if you wanted to live.

Harry was reading a Star Wars novel when he heard a knock on the door. He looked and saw the Head Boy badge on a seventh year and shot him a two-finger salute and went back to his reading. He lowered the blinds and put up a silencing ward, so they wouldn't be disturbed by the git knocking.

"Sue is it me, or are over 80 percent of the wizards thick?" Harry asked and not for the first time.

"Aunt Amelia says most are sheep in human form, but with the brains of the sheep that they act like." Sue replied and they all laughed. A quick glance showed the dumb ass still knocking like it would do some good.

"Hannah where is your trunk?" Harry asked.

"Oh shit, it's about two compartments back and on the other side of the aisle." She replied, and Harry motioned for her to set back down.

"Dippy."

POP

"Yes Harry sir."

"Hannah, describe your trunk to Dippy and tell him where it is, and he'll bring it to you." She did as Harry said and Dippy popped away and back with her trunk in less than a minute.

"Ragnok gave me Dippy to use until I can find out if any of my houses have elves. Dippy works at the bank, or rather is bound to the bank I guess." Harry said, and then he conjured a privacy screen, so they could change. Luna tried to come to the boy's side and said, "oh pooh" when she was sent back to her side of the screen.

When the train stopped they exited the compartment, and the head boy blocked their path. He said, "Potter…"

"It's Lord Potter-Emrys-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Peverell to you asshole, now go away before you get hurt." Harry said and the pissed-off head boy reached for him.

He made a big mistake, Harry's wand appeared in his right hand, and Harry blew him into the far wall next to the door that led to the carriage behind the one they were in. The head boy bounced off the wall and Harry summoned him back. With death in his eyes Harry said in a quiet voice everyone in the carriage heard, "Touch one of us and die shithead, no one touches the head of a Most Ancient Noble House without paying the price." Then Harry sent him back to the far wall but with less force, this time.

"Well this was a fun start," Harry's dry voice said and the five with him laughed.

**Entering the Castle**

They hung back and were the last to enter the boats. Harry transfigured the boat to something larger and more comfortable getting a dirty look from Hagrid. However, he had orders not to say anything to Harry and his wives. Hagrid was not finding it hard to believe what he heard about Harry snubbing Dumbledore in Gringotts. In addition, he just saw Harry, a first year, do transfiguration better than most seventh year students could. The boat was probably the safest on the lake.

"The castle is beautiful, from the lake isn't it?" Hannah asked, and everyone said yes as it was a beautiful sight against the dark sky.

After landing and going up multiple steps they arrived at the entry door. The first thing they saw was the Deputy Headmistress with her arm folded across her chest and looking pissed.

"Lord Potter, please tell me what happened to Mr. Malfoy and our head boy," Professor McGonagall requested.

"The short version is that I turned Draco into the ferret he is, and a gave him a vision of me throwing him off the moving train. When I changed him back and removed his body bind, then he pissed himself as he ran away. He insulted one of my wives and me and next time I will kill the Death Eater spawn as is my right. The head boy decided to lay his hands on me, so I banished him into the far wall. If you want the long version let's go inside, it's bloody cold out here." Harry stated surprising Minerva.

She led them inside for the long version and got it with five agreements. Harry's last words stopped her short. "The Malfoys are Death Eaters, and I can do anything I want with them if they insult me, and they have. I will not allow anyone to touch me or my wives and friends. This is my right as the head of a Most Ancient Noble House, and I'm the head of seven of them. I could have killed the little bastard for less. After the sorting, and before dinner, the owners have a few things to say."

She sent them in behind the other first years. Harry saw Draco and smirked at him. Draco dropped his eyes knowing he was lucky Potter didn't throw him from the train. Maybe ferrets could swim because he couldn't.

The hat named Albert said, "Lord and Ladies Potter come forward please."

"Sort us after the others Al." Harry replied.

"Cassie are you awake?" Harry asked and the others in the Great Hall looked around.

Then the castle shuddered and said, "**Yes my Lord**."

Neville, Susan, and Hannah were sorted into Ravenclaw. Draco went to Slytherin as expected. Ron Weasley went to Slytherin, and the hat said, "I have to put the lazy, jealous, git some place and cunning is his strongest ability." Several students laughed, and Dumbledore didn't look pleased.

Finally, Harry, Hermione, and Luna were sorted into Ravenclaw surprising everyone, especially Minerva. With the sorting over Harry stood with Luna on his right and Hermione on his left. He held up his hand as if for silence. Everyone gasped when the Sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Emrys-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Peverell along with my wives Lady Luna Ravenclaw and Lady Hermione Hufflepuff do hereby take command of Hogwarts and the Kingdom of Gryffindor. As I say, so shall it be. Lady Hogwarts, known to the founders as Cassie, you will still allow the wards to report to the Headmaster and his Deputy in his absence for now. I will keep the authority to lock down the castle and to place you into the battle mode. Now I have something to say, and I'll only say it once so pay attention." The Sword disappeared after he finished.

"First if you believe in this Boy-Who-Lived bullshit I have a bridge in London for sale cheap so see me after dinner. My mother destroyed that stupid son of a bitch squib. Give me a bloody break I was 15 months old when Tom Marvolo Riddle tried to kill me. If he was such a powerful wizard how was I able to take him out. He spouts this Pureblood bullshit when his mother was a squib that could brew potions and couldn't do magic. His father was a muggle squire's son whom his mother fed a love potion to. The Death Eaters kissed the robes and shoes of a Muggle born bastard…"

"You lie Potter" a voice said and Harry turned toward the head table as Hermione and Luna separated from him so one curse couldn't take the three of them out.

"Hello Tommie boy why don't you show yourself? Are you that ugly and ashamed of how you look that you have to hide under a turban? Was Quirrell the best you could find to possess? Does he know by allowing you to possess him that he is a dead man walking? His body smells like its already deteriorating." Harry noticed the wards go up protecting the students and pissing off his wives.

"Did you come here to steal the stone Tommy? It was Dumb-ass-a-dork's grand plan, and you were dumb enough and fell for it. My Emrys ring says to tell you Merlin is waiting to send you straight to hell Tommy. He wants me to make your death long and painful. Shall I show the good people how a 14-year old made himself a new name?" Harry waved his custom wand and the words Tom Marvolo Riddle floated above Quirrell then Harry flicked his wand, and the letters slowly rearranged themselves, to 'I am Lord Voldemort.'

"You were never a Lord, Tommy boy. The Gaunt family lost its title in 1534. Your mother was supposed to marry her brother Morfin. Yes Tom she was supposed to marry the uncle you killed. Her parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents were siblings. For those unfamiliar with the word sibling, it means brothers and sisters. Talk about inbreeding and reasons not to the Gaunts are a model to show the effect of marrying close relations." Harry flicked his wand again and Quirrell's turban disappeared. Harry spun him backwards so everyone could see the face on the back of Quirrell's head.

"Face your betters Tom when they talk to you, it's the polite way to do things," Harry said and looked Voldemort in the eyes. All was quiet until Harry said, "Got you, you bastard. Now you pay the price for invading my mind in your present form."

Harry gave Tom visions of how to return and said so all could hear, "Shit he's better at this than I am. Get out." Harry yelled and threw Tom out knocking Quirrell down. Harry ran to the head table and jumped it and grabbed Quirrell. Quirrell turned to ash and Voldemort's soul piece passed through Harry, who took some of his magic.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and said, "I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore, but it seems that we're now short one teacher. I only have one more thing to say to the students and we will discuss some things with the staff after dinner."

Harry turned around and the wards fell. He looked at the students and stated, "Fuck with me and my friends, and at best you'll end up in Azkaban at worst you'll die. Part way between those two extremes is pain worse than being hit with _Crucio._ You see I am well advised what a head of a Most Ancient Noble House can and cannot do. You just saw me take care of Voldemort for you this time and survive."

"However, the next time, and he will be back, I may just leave him for you to take care of. For those of you who would follow that piece of shit, I suggest you think long and hard. I'm eleven, and took him out just now, what will I do to his followers? Cassie please open the door and let our guests in."

Amelia Bones and six Aurors entered the Great Hall. She unfurled a piece of parchment and read. "Severus Tobias Snape the Wizengamot charges you with treason. Surrender your wand."

With six wands pointing at him Snape did the smart thing and complied knowing Albus would get him off. However, he couldn't pass up a shot at Harry. "Potter this is your fault. You're just like your father."

"Snivellus, you greasy git, you're right on both counts. I overheard some students and former students bitching about your lack of teaching and asked Aunt Amelia to investigate it. See I follow the law and do things right like my father before me. My Mum's journal describes you as one sorry son of a bitch so enjoy your time in Azkaban Death Eater scum. Oh, and Snivellus the life debt you owed my father passed to me." Harry replied as Snape was led away and close to three-fourths of the students cheered while more than just McGonagall at the head table smiled.

Harry joined his wives and friends at the Ravenclaw table as the food appeared. He sat with his back to Ron not wanting to watch the pig eat. He gave the twins a short but effective killer glare, and they shuddered.

**Meeting with the Owners**

Dumbledore and the staff entered the antechamber just off of the Great Hall to wait for the new owners. They were surprised to see Harry, Luna, and Hermione sitting at the head of the table waiting on them.

"Please sit, to everyone else in this room, I'm Harry or Mr. Potter. My wives are Luna on my left and Hermione on my right or Miss Ravenclaw and Miss Hufflepuff. I will call the Headmaster either by that or Professor, and he will call me either Lord Potter or Lord Gryffindor, and my wives are to be called Lady Ravenclaw and Lady Hufflepuff by you Headmaster." Harry stopped and looked at the reaction.

"The Headmaster and I have issues. We will discuss in private, and our relationship is not a friendly one. To be perfectly honest we are pissed that he would bring the Philosophers Stone into this school to trap Voldemort here. We're trying really hard to determine why he should keep his job. This is a fucking school not a nut house Headmaster." Harry tried to calm himself and keep his aura down.

"Of course keeping his pet Death Eater here, and letting him decimate the potential Aurors and Healers is almost unforgivable. And Dumbledore don't give us any shit about him being a spy for you. He was sent here by Tom. I got that much from Tom's mind before I threw the bastard out. If your mind has slipped to the point you couldn't tell Quirrell was possessed by Tom or worse if you knew and didn't stop him, we have a real problem." Harry coughed into his forearm and a glass of water appeared in front of everyone.

"Cassie informed the elves, we needed water. Professors Terrell is the Wolfsbane II potion ready for testing?" Harry asked the surprised couple.

"Yes, L.. Harry it is, but it's not supposed to be public knowledge yet." Jake Terrell answered.

"Well, the funding comes from the Lily Potter Foundation so we know about it. Thank you Professor. Ok, Professor McGonagall, please offer Remus Lupin the open defense job. He will take the new potion on the morning of the 23rd so Professor McDonald, please plan on covering his classes that day. The months of September, October, and November Mr. Lupin will report to Gringotts for a blood test on the day of the full moon. It will be his choice whether he spends the night there if the blood test shows no lycanthrope virus." Harry replied with a smile and paused.

"It seems one of my friend Ragnok's people figured out an addition to the Wolfsbane Potion that they were confident would cure werewolves. Professors Terrell are renowned Potions Masters that were contacted to look at their work and confirm or deny their suspicions. The Lily Potter Foundation funded the research and contacted 20 weres for a test on September 23rd. Remus Lupin was one who volunteered. I doubt that any of you know that he has a Defense Mastery." Harry paused to let that information sink in.

"Come now Dumbledore surely you would know that Ragnok would keep track of a friend of a goblin friend. And even though you sealed my parents wills in the Wizengamot they left letter of instructions to be carried out. You and I will have words about your sealing the will later at my convenience. I'm in no hurry since all the accounts are under audit as we speak." Harry sipped his water to let that news sink in and enjoyed the look on Dumbledore's face.

"Professor McGonagall we want to commend you on the excellent hiring you did as per our instructions. However, since Professor Snape won't be returning to Hogwarts you'll need a new head of Slytherin house. Cassie are the new wards in place?" Harry asked the castle.

In a voice that was heard throughout the castle Cassie said, "Yes Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff. No Death Eater may enter the Kingdom."

"Thank you Lady Hogwarts," Harry replied.

"We thank you for your time. Professor Flitwick, would you mind showing us to the Owner's Suite? Professor Dumbledore, please clear your schedule for a meeting at 18:30 tomorrow evening." Harry said then pulled out Hermione's chair for her and then did the same for Luna.

**The Owners Suite**

Professor Flitwick led them to the Owners Suite. On the way there Harry said, "Professor, I have some papers Mum left me. They're about charms. She said you were her favorite Professor and one of her favorite people. I know you're a Charms master, so I thought you might look the papers over to see if it was something you might want to work out. That assumes it's even workable. Magical theory is not my forte. I seem to be blessed with the ability to tell my magic what I want it to do then let it do what I want. Ragnok looked over my heritage test results. He thought I may be part goblin or elf, since that's the way they do magic. However, with Ragnok who knows if he's joking or not. If it isn't business, he may prank you in an instant. When he does business, he is always serious."

"How do you know Ragnok?" Flitwick squeaked.

"I met him on my birthday, and I've seen him every day since, we usually have breakfast together. He's my number one business advisor. The reason he's not my guardian is the stupid and illegal laws the Wizengamot passed about wizards not being raised by other races. Amelia Bones is Hermione's and my magical guardian but as Head of the DMLE, she's quite busy." Harry replied as they approached a painting of Merlin.

"Hey grandpa how are things going?" Harry asked the painting.

"You three are doing well, although I don't think Voldemort liked you calling him Tommy boy. I have a portrait in your common room so you can set a password, and your friends can visit." Merlin said.

"Ok Merlin we'll see you inside. Professor if you have a minute I'll get those papers from my trunk." Harry said as the portrait swung open.

Flitwick followed them into the large common room. He found it was a lot more modern than the one in the tower.

"Professor all you have to do is ask Lady Hogwarts to update the common room. A dueling master broadcasting his thoughts is not a good idea sir." Harry said as he walked toward the bedroom.

He was back in minutes and handed Filius ten or twelve pages of parchment. Filius recognized the writing immediately and sighed.

"I miss her to Professor." Harry said.

As he left the Owners Suite Filius reminded them their class schedules would be given out at breakfast in the morning. Harry and his girls got a quick tour by Merlin then went through the door to the Ravenclaw common room.

They entered the common room that was guarded by a painting of Rowena.

"Hi grandma Rowena, are you keeping Godric in his place?" Harry asked shocking the older students.

"We're trying grandson but like you, he is very hardheaded. While you're smart enough to be in my house, I thought the Gryffindors charge then think, would put you in the house of lions." The portrait said.

"Hey, I resemble that remark. Besides I'm trying to control that," Harry replied.

"You showed great control by not throwing Malfoy from a speeding train. However, you blew it by blasting Jack Smythe into a wall," Rowena stated firmly.

"Well he pissed me off. I can't help it if he had a brain fart. I mean the fact I'm a Lord of noble house should have been enough. Of course that's only been in the papers all over the world for weeks. Death awaits those who touch me or my wives and friends. And it won't be pleasant. I've read your journals at least a great number of them. So don't go all high and mighty on me. I mean killing over 100 wizards who piss you off does not a gentle lady make in the eye of others. Even Godric and Salazar walked on egg shells when you were on a tear. Their journals confirm what you wrote." Harry retorted and Rowena blushed. Who knew a painting could blush?

Seeing the head boy in the corner, Luna said, "At least this jackass reached for Harry. If he had reached for Hermione or me, Harry would probably have gutted him before slinging his body from the train. In our opinion, he butted his nose into something he had no business in because we're firsties. One of the firsties handed him his ass on a platter when he could have killed him legally. Chances are Jack the bully is a Pureblood bigot not knowing his days are numbered. All but three Death Eaters were Pureblood bigots. They're screwing with things they have no knowledge of and gaining that knowledge may cost them their lives." She looked Jack Smythe in the eyes and smirked then winked. She saw him shudder as he felt like someone just walked over his grave.

Harry and his wives joined Neville, Susan, and Hannah. They talked until 21:30, before heading to bed. The others heard them discussing magic and what they said was different than what was in the textbooks.

**The First Day**

The next morning the six went to breakfast with the other firsties following close behind. As breakfast reached the halfway point, Harry stood up and faced the head table.

"Excuse me Headmaster but does the school provide maps, so we know where our classes are and the shortest route to get from one to the next?" Harry asked knowing the answer.

"I am sorry to say that we do not, Lord Potter," Dumbledore replied.

"That's pitiful and shows a lack of planning. It's not the staffs' fault that Headmaster spends as much time away from Hogwarts as he does here. All first-year students the parchment that appeared in front of you is a map that my parents, godfather, and a friend made. The red dot is you. If you tap the name of your next class in the lower left corner, a blue line will appear, showing you the shortest route to your next class or location. This is a freebie." Harry paused for effect as he had everyone's attention.

"I also have a pamphlet titled One Hundred and Thirteen Things The Professors Don't Want You To Know About Hogwarts presented to you by the Marauders. It costs Ҝ15 to cover the cost of printing. It lists things like the fact that those over 17 can go home on Friday after their last class. They must be back by curfew on Sunday. They are responsible for any costs associated with being off campus. Meaning if they end up in St. Mungos, they or their guardians pay for it not the school." Harry stopped as he heard the adult students mumbling.

"First and second-year students may go to Hogsmeade with permission of parents or guardian. This is a boarding school and not a prison. Hogsmeade weekends are every weekend not just once in a while. Now if you want to know the other 110 things cough up Ҝ15 for the printing. Do keep in mind that detention overrides Hogsmeade visits and off-campus trips. There is information in here about legal vs. illegal detentions also." Harry said and sat back down to the ovation of most of the students. Dumbledore and Minerva held their heads in their hands while Filius smiled.

Filius passed out the schedules and Harry looked at his and frowned, then Harry yelled, "Stop. Today's classes are canceled, due to the Owners and Staff meeting. Please return the schedules to your head of house."

Dumbledore and Minerva were livid but kept quiet as they left the Great Hall and went into the antechamber.

"Before anyone blows their stack and says things that can't be taken back I have a question. Who made up the schedules? Mine looks like a drunken house elf was trying to prank me." Harry said, and enlarged his schedule.

"My first two complaints are astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures, which are electives according to the ICW. I didn't choose them, and to the best of my knowledge, I didn't give anyone permission to make life choices for me either. My second complaint is the astronomy class hours. In the winter, it'll be a waste of time since this far north is normally covered in clouds. The muggles have inexpensive books that show pictures far more detailed than what we can see with a 10 power telescope." Harry paused and took a deep breath.

"Where are Runes and Arithmancy? These are important classes for those who need to find employment. Why are potions on Monday and Friday instead of Monday and Wednesday? There are holes throughout the week, and I end up with Friday afternoon with no classes at all yet Thursday is full. Most days we only have five or six hours of class." An elf popped in and handed Harry a glass of water.

"The other thing is that classes are scheduled in a way we are running from one end of the castle to the other then back for the next period. I've looked at the map and talked to the elves all of our class rooms could be in two adjacent halls, and an entire wing shut down saving on utilities. Headmaster we're not trying to do your job, but this is asinine." Harry stated showing the old mage, wizards, and witches what anger really looked like.

The staff looked at the schedule and frowned. What surprised Harry and his wives was that Professor Flitwick was also frowning. Then he said in a quiet but angry voice, "that is not the schedule I wrote."

They compared it to others, and it became apparent someone had messed with the schedule for Harry, Luna, and Hermione. Harry flicked his left wrist and the Elder Wand appeared.* He passed it over the schedule, and then he pinged the school looking for a similar magical signature. "The culprit is in the Ravenclaw head boy's room probably in bed."

Filius looked at Harry and asked, "How do you know?"

"Professor, close your eyes and feel the magic with your mind. Let me know when you feel the magic from the individuals in this room please." Harry said and noticed the others were following his directions.

Filius nodded and Harry continued, "put your wand in your hand please, ….good. Now open your eyes while still feeling the magic and run your wand over this parchment. You'll feel the individual magic easier and stronger." Filius did as Harry directed.

Luna and Hermione were now showing the other Professor the same thing using their schedules.

"Ok now send out a burst of magic while looking for the magic you just felt when your magic finds that signature you'll get a mental picture of where that magic is." Harry said in a quiet voice, and he saw the Professors eyes widen and his jaw tightened.

"Did you find it sir?" Harry asked knowing the answer.

"I did and you're right about who and where. May I assume that you found this in your mother's journal?" Filius asked.

"Actually it was in Dad's. Mum helped him develop it, so he could magically determine where magic was located while he was on an assignment. They really didn't name it but being muggle raised and watching a few movies over the summer I decided to call it pinging. You can see small targets but not clearly." Harry told them. Filius gave them the right schedule which was better, but Harry would gently make some suggestions later.

Jack Smythe lost the head boy badge, was thrown off the Quidditch team, and suspended for two weeks. Then he was told he would be in detention every night and weekends during the rest of the term. Jack was on an allowance, and had to go to the bank to get it. Ragnok had him arrested as chattel, and his magic was taken by Harry. Ragnok sent him to muggle New Zealand.

**Meeting Dumbledore**

The Potters faded into the Headmaster's office at 18:30 catching him by surprise, not even he could apparate inside Hogwarts.

"First off we didn't apparate we faded. This is and old method of travel taught by Merlin and others including the founders of Hogwarts. Unlike disapparation there is no squeezing feeling and you aren't disorientated when you arrive at your destination. Now let's cut to the chase Albus, for this evening you may call me Harry unless you piss me off. Merlin and others are pissed and ready to call you back. What the fuck were you thinking when you allowed Tom to come into a school full of children?"

"Harry we need to stick close to the original timeline to know what will happen" Dumbledore replied.

"Bullshit that timeline is gone since we've made so many changes. The Death Eaters in Azkaban are dead or dying. You have more staff than before, and your pet Death Eater is in a holding cell. None of that happened last time. You were sent back to change things for the better and haven't done much in that regard." Harry said his anger building.

"What would you have me do Harry?" Albus asked not wanting the answer.

"My immediate response is for you to die. But that would only solidify your precious reputation. First, the Triwizard Tournament will be renegotiated and there will be no dragons brought here, and no non participants involved in any way. We'll keep the maze as the final task so Voldemort can take me like before. Give up your position on the ICW or resign as Headmaster and teach." Harry said shocking the old man by saying he wanted him dead but not yet.

"I don't think the other two schools will agree with that Harry. I will, however, resign from the ICW. I think I can do a better job protecting the school as Headmaster." Dumbledore replied.

Harry and his girls laughed at the last comment, and Harry said, "Oh yes you've done such a good job at that so far. The great Albus Dumbledore can't even break Tom's curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position and is too proud to bring in curse breakers to do it for him. Let's continue to give substandard classes in an important subject rather than renaming the class and moving it to a new classroom."

"Harry I tried that and it didn't work," Dumbledore said with pride.

"Did you leave the old name on the schedule and just not put students in the class? For a curse to last very long it has to be attached to something solid. How long was Tom in the school before coming to the office for his interview? I doubt that it was several hours, so he had to curse something large like the floor, ceiling, or a wall." Harry replied watching Dumbledore's jaw drop as he realized Harry had to be right.

"I was going to ask why and how much you stole from me. But that might lead to your death old man. I'm sure you know the Potter pensieve and cloak are gone. Amelia is using the pensieve, and I have the cloak secured. These are things that can be discussed later. You need to announce that there are three new common rooms available. One room is for years one and two, another for years three, four, and five, and the last for the sixth and seventh year students." Harry stated.

"Harry the houses won't intermingle, and they have their own common rooms…" Dumbledore was stopped by Harry.

"Bullshit, it won't happen overnight, but it will happen probably with us firsties starting it. The house rivalry must end, or we will abolish the house system. We will be presenting some other changes later, mostly, to get more students involved in activities. Less than two percent of the students are involved in Quidditch except as spectators and that's wrong." Harry said then took his wives hands and disappeared.

**Classes Begin**

Neville, Susan, and Hannah were invited into the owner's common room. Harry took them to the training room and began working with Nev and Sue on wandless casting. They could summon things from a fair distance. They were interrupted by the loud speakers saying that normal classes would begin at 10:00. They looked at their schedules, and their next class was Care of Magical Creatures. They decided to do a self-study session in Runes, instead of going to class. That got them a visit from the Headmaster. They presented him with signed letters from their parents or guardians saying they did not have to take Care of Magical Creatures or Astronomy.

Dumbledore shook his head and Harry said, "Headmaster, we're not trying to fight you. But this is important to the rest of our lives. None of us plan on making wands, or working with magical creatures as a way to make a living. Runes are used in curse breaking, enchanting, and warding just to name three high-paying jobs. Arithmancy is used in developing charms, warding, curse breaking, and enchanting." He gave that a chance to sink in.

"A good curse breaker at Gringotts makes more in seven months than the Minister does in a year, and they pay their warders even more. Charlie Weasley is a top dragon handler and won't make as much in three years as the Minister earns in a year. I'll agree that loving your job is important. But if you could care less about grooming a Hippogryph, why would you take Care of Magical Creatures other than you were forced to. But spending three or four hours a week for five years on something you have no use for just doesn't make sense to us." Harry paused for a breath.

"What does astronomy do for us? Where can I use it other than school or lying out at night telling my children 'oh look children there is Mars? And please don't say it's always been that way because it hasn't. It's been that way since the third year after you took over as Headmaster. Well, the founders' rings rate you as the worst headmaster ever, and say you have almost destroyed Hogwarts." Harry said with a smirk.

"Well Lord Potter, I'll see what we can do to rearrange your schedules." Dumbledore replied.

"That's not necessary we have a private tutor starting tomorrow. Has Mr. Lupin come to the school yet?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he starts this afternoon. He's a good man and was a good friend with your parents Lord Potter." Albus answered.

Their tutor was a retired curse breaker named Dale Rothschild. Dale spent time in Egypt, Central and South America, and the Far East. They had enough first and second-year students to start two basic classes in Runes and Arithmancy.

By the end of September, Harry, Luna, Hermione, Neville, Susan, and Hannah became the core of a group that included the entire first and second-year students. The exception was Weasley and Malfoy. Those two were getting on everyone's nerves. Harry, Hermione, and Luna were outside when Madam Hooch received 30 new Cleansweep training brooms. The Ravens were paired with the Slytherins for flying lessons. Of course, mouth Malfoy and Weasley started their shit during free flying.

"Madam Hooch it seems that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley are professionals. May we see a demonstration of their skills with a little follow the leader? I'll follow Malfoy and Weasley, but then they must follow me or the school will know they are all mouths, and no balls." Harry shouted from his broom.

Hooch was in the right mood to allow it, so she called everyone down to watch. Malfoy led for ten minutes with Harry on his tail and Weasley following. Then Weasley led, and Malfoy followed. Madam Hooch shook her head. Rolanda Hooch played professional Quidditch for ten years as a chaser. She watched Mouth Malfoy and Hog Weasley. Most eight-year olds with three months on a broom could out fly them.

It was now Harry's turn to lead, and he started off by saying, "Is that all you pussies have? Come follow a flyer," This pissed both boys off as Harry figured it would. He started slow while climbing to about 200 feet then he pointed the nose down yelling, "Come catch me assholes or shut the fuck up."

Luna was holding on to Hermione, who was holding on to Luna as Harry's broom was now perpendicular to the ground. He was picking up speed and shouting back at Malfoy and the Weasel. The two Slytherins couldn't back off. At the last second Harry crossed his ankles on the broom and pushed his ankles down while he pulled the nose up and headed for the castle. Everyone watched and saw Mouth Malfoy and Hog Weasley smack into the turf. They saw Harry approaching the castle wall then he was flying parallel to it laughing like an idiot. He flew over the two boys lying on their backs seeing stars.

Harry said two words, "You lose," then he flew away.

Dumbledore, Minerva, and Filius watched from the Headmistress office. Filius was saying, "Ravenclaw will have a new seeker next year. Damn that boy can fly. Charlie Weasley couldn't have pulled those moves off. I thought he would be a chaser like James."

"Filius you're assuming he wants to play. Now calm down and tell me the last time Harry did what you expected. And don't forget that he could detect the snitch with what he calls pinging." Minerva said.

"Crap, knowing him he'll say it would be cheating." Filius said in a darker mood.

The pattern was set through September and October.

**Fools do Foolish Things**

Halloween had never been good to Harry in the last timeline. It was Halloween, and Harry knew things were going too smooth when Luna's hair turned pink. She started to cancel the charm but Harry stopped her long enough to read the magical signature. In their common room, Harry was livid but the girls got him to calm down a bit.

"Ok ladies I'll not kill them, but they may wish that I had." Harry stated.

Fred and George Weasley thought they were in the clear when there was no retaliation Thursday afternoon or Friday. Friday night both of the twins dreamed of slipping and falling from the platform in front of their common room door. They fell seven stories but never saw the end of the dream Saturday morning they were suddenly awaken by ice water hitting them in the face.

The twins heard a cold voice say, "Why the fuck weren't you two assholes at practice?" Oliver wood asked, then stated. "You're suspended from the team for missing practice."

"We set our alarm for 06:30, Ollie we swear." Fred said but knew it would do no good.

They entered the Great Hall and everyone laughed at them. They looked down, and they were naked, except for a small triangle covering their bits. A sign appeared and read: **We know it's not big, but it's all we have.** What they didn't know was their privates couldn't be seen. They looked at Harry, Luna, and Hermione, were laughing like the rest of the students Luna, Hermione and several other girls were laughing and holding their thumb about a half inch from their index finger. Hermione and Luna looked at Harry and held their hand about six inches apart then looked back at them and went to the thumb and index finger. Most other girls were doing the same thing with their boyfriends.

The sign changed again and said: **We can't help that we were born girls. Sex change operations aren't perfect.** Remus Lupin was at the head table trying not to laugh and also trying to figure out who was doing the charms. His eye sight remained very good, and he had yet to see a wand. He turned to Robert McDonald and said, "I can't see a wand and not even Dumbledore can do that kind of wandless magic."

"It damn sure isn't a potion. Chances are the shitheads pissed the wrong person off. If it was Malfoy getting this treatment I'd think it was Potter. You heard he changed Malfoy into a ferret and gave him a vision where Harry threw the little bastard off the train into a river didn't you?" Robert asked.

Remus replied, "Yes and he let Minerva know he could have killed the git but didn't. Hell he blasted a seventh year into a wall then summoned him and did it again. In defense he and his friends act bored but answer any question thrown at them. I heard Albus asked Professor Phineus Nigelus Black's portrait to spy on Harry and his group and he told him to fuck off Harry was the Heir of House Black. The other painting simply turned their backs and refused to answer Albus."

Fred and George were finally released and ran out of the Great Hall. They now had robes on. The grey lady floated by holding her thumb and index finger about a half inch apart. Fred and George groaned even the ghosts were picking on them. They decided not to eat in the Great Hall and went to the kitchen. An elf met them at the door and pointed for them to get out. They went to bed without supper.

Sunday morning they went to breakfast. The Great Hall ceiling flashed and boomed. A deep voice said, "Fred and George Weasley you are hereby thrown out of Pranksters United Brotherhood. You wouldn't make a tiny pimple on Wormtail's ass. The Marauders were true pranksters, you two are bullying twats. This message brought to you by, Pranksters United Brotherhood we do have standards."

Pictures of Fred and George in a G-string appeared. The patch on the G-string was about the size of a postage stamp. Every picture said presented to you by Pranksters United Brotherhood.

**Hog Weasley and his brothers**

In mid-November the first and second year students ask Harry if anything could be done about Hog Weasley. It seemed everyone was calling him that now. Harry asked for suggestions.

"If there was a way he couldn't put but a small fork full in his mouth and couldn't get another until he chewed and swallowed what was in his mouth he might get the point." Nev said.

"Someone would probably have to give him simple instructions. Professors Flitwick and Furgeson still haven't been able to teach him the levitation charm." Hannah said.

Harry smiled a smile that they knew and glad it was directed at someone else. The next morning at breakfast Ron Weasley found he could take only one egg and one piece of bacon. He reached for the toast and could only get one slice.

Cassie said, "Hog Weasley you may take one bite of anything you choose. You will chew it with your mouth closed. You will not talk with food in your mouth. Once you have swallowed what you chew, and you will chew, you may take another bite. Most children learn this before they turn three but you are slow. The ICW is looking into a grade lower than troll to describe your performance in class. But I'm sure that with proper motivation you can be taught to eat like most four year olds at least." The castle paused to let that sink in.

"Now be a good little boy and take a bite then chew. If you talk with something in your mouth you won't get another bite for 15 minutes. Once you finish what is on your plate you may have a second helping of the same." A deep voice said. Several Professors had to turn around to keep the students from seeing them laugh. Of course their bodies shaking gave them away but at least they tried.

"Now Hog Weasley, you didn't chew properly and swallowed your food almost whole. It will be three minutes before you can have another bite. Isn't learning to eat fun?" that was a bit much as the whole hall burst out in laughter.

The twins were shocked but glad it wasn't them that were the target. Percy was horrified that the castle had implied his parents weren't doing a proper job teaching their children to eat. It did cross his mind the castle was right. But he would need to write his Dad about this insult.

Cassie said, "Percy Weasley instead of sitting around with a stick up your ass you should have been helping your younger brother. The twins can't teach Hog Weasley to eat as they are barely able to themselves. Now Hog Weasley you may take another bite and chew properly. Be a good little two year old, and maybe mummy will send you a love potion like she used on your Dad. I'm sure Professor Lupin was around then and can tell you about it. I mean he was a Marauder. Mooney can you imagine the red devil twins had the audacity to think they could out do the Marauders? You're being a good little boy Hog Weasley you may have another bite. If you do this right maybe we can work on your jealousy. "

Cassie continued after a pause. "Maybe once you learn to eat correctly Draco Malfoy may become your girlfriend. I see him spend more time on his hair than Pansy Parkinson does, and he squats when he pees. And now the first year Ravens have figured out that I'm the castle and fully sentient, ten points to the Ravens."

The point counter and total changed.

Cassie added, "Hog Weasley this is the way it will be until you straighten up and act like a human. I've been here a thousand years and this is the first time in that history I've had to teach a child to eat properly. But rest assured I will teach you if it's the last thing you do."

Ronald 'Hog' Weasley was glad Christmas break was coming until the Weasleys got a letter from their Mum saying that they would be staying in the castle. Arthur, Molly, and Ginny were going to go and visit Charlie. Percy wrote his letter of course. The twins also groaned. They would be in detention studying with Percy and Ronald. To make things worse, they tried another prank on a Ravenclaw, and it not only backfired they were caught by Professor Flitwick.

Percy couldn't sleep because of nightmares. Every one of them showed him as a janitor in the Ministry. His grades started to go down and that made matters worse as he worried about that. Then to his horror of horrors, one night his dream showed McGonagall giving his prefect badge to another lion.

The red devil twins, as most of the school now called them, weren't doing any better than their brothers. They dreamed of falling to their death and had slipped and fell down the last few stairs on several occasions. What few pranks they tried either went wrong or backfired, and they were caught.

They were on probation and under the threat of suspension. Lee Jordon had distanced himself from them and refused to have anything to do with their prank ideas. They went to Harry and asked for a truce thinking it was him causing their problem.

Harry looked them in the eyes and said, "Rumor has it that you're having nightmares and getting caught pranking. To be honest I know it was you two clowns that attacked my wife. I haven't decided on what to do with you clowns, yet. If it had been me fucking with you, you two would be dead." Fred and George saw death in his eyes and believed him. Making them worry about when something would happen was better than over reacting.

Harry had read about 'Scared Straight,' a movie where teens that were in trouble were given a preview of where that could lead them. Like everything else it wasn't effective in every case but had a fair success rate. He wasn't totally honest with the twins as he had made sure they over slept for their first Quidditch practice.

Ron only took about a month, to get the point and eat like a human to the relief of anyone near him or that could see him at meal times. After a conference with Professor Vector where he showed her the proper incantation and wand movement of several charms, he was sent to Madam Pomfrey. She poked, prodded, and scanned then gave him a clean bill of health and sent him to Professor Flitwick. Filius asked for his wand and when Ron handed it to him, the Professor's eyes narrowed. The wand was old and had unicorn hair sticking out of the tip.

"Mr. Weasley, where did you get this wand?" Professor Flitwick asked gently.

"It's my brother Charlie's old one sir," Ron answered.

"Well it's the problem. You might as well be using a stick," the small Professor said kindly.

"My parents can't afford a new one sir," Ron said dejectedly.

"Well I believe you are on a scholarship so come with me." Flitwick said and took Ron to Ollivander's branch shop in Hogsmeade. The door was actually alarmed to let the old man know if someone entered the shop. Ollivander's apprentice Michael Smith waited on them. Ron ended up with a ten-inch ash and dragon heart string wand that matched him.

Filius Flitwick wasn't a vindictive man, but he had heard enough of Molly Weasley's Howlers to send one to her. But he would wait until it would be most effective. He asked Harry to stay after class and told him and his wives what happened with Ron and what he wanted to do about it. Harry and his girls agreed and he called Dippy to take the Howler.

End Chapter 3

*Yes Harry lied to Ollivander as he didn't want the old man to spread the word he had that wand. Ollivander was many things but was also almost as bad at keeping secrets as Hagrid.

34


	15. MM - 4 School or a Nut House? Part 1

**Master of Magic – 4 **

**Chapter 4 - School or a Nut House? Part 1**

**Beta: Pixigold**

This short story is rated M for later chapters

**See** **Chapter 1:** **Ye Olde Dust Bin for the disclaimer**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__ thoughts__**/**__mind speak _ [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 13:00 = 1:00 p.m., and 20:00 is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**A/N: This is not the Harry from canon. This Harry is nearly 22 years old mentally and has seen much death and destruction. He is or can be a hard ass with a foul mouth as many young people who have been to war can be. **

**From - Going to Hogwarts: **_Filius Flitwick wasn't a vindictive man, but he had heard enough of Molly Weasley's howlers to send one to her. But he would wait until it would be most effective. He asked Harry to stay after class and told him and his wives what happened with Ron and what he wanted to do about it. Harry and his girls agreed and called Dippy to take the Howler._

**Chapter 4 - Is This a School or a Nut House? Part 1**

**The Dragon Reserve in Romania**

Arthur, Molly, and Ginny were sitting with Charlie in a large conference room with other dragon handlers, their families, and members from the press. The top manager of the Dragon Reserve was giving an overview on the upcoming tour when an owl dropped a red envelope in front of Molly. While, Molly liked to send howlers she had never received one so was shocked when it opened and screamed.

_**Mrs. Molly Weasley,**_

_**What the hell kind of mother are you? You take your youngest son to Diagon Alley to purchase school supplies as funded by the Potter Foundation for those on scholarship and do not purchase him a wand. This is the most important tool a wizard owns and must be matched to the person using it. This is why it is on the list of supplies to be billed to the Potter Foundation. One must ask if you can't afford something that is paid for by another, then how can you afford a vacation for three in Romania. The chairman of the Potter Foundation and the Director of Gringotts, who sits on the Foundation's Board, have been notified of this abomination!**_

_**Filius Flitwick,**_

_**Ravenclaw Head of House**_

_**Charms Master and Professor**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Everyone in the room heard the Howler, at the same time they also heard the Dragons roar. The handlers made a mad dash out of the conference room, and the tour was canceled indefinitely. The others around the room glared at Molly while Arthur and Ginny tried to disappear. The owner of the Reserve told the Weasleys that they were no longer welcome at the Reserve. They couldn't afford to stay in a rented room and had to return home.

At the Burrow Arthur rounded on Molly furious. "Well your Howlers finally came back and bit you in the ass. Send just one more and I'll banish you from the family. What the hell were you thinking by not getting Ron a wand when the Foundation pays for them? No wonder we're getting letters every week about Ron's poor performance in class. I expect now the press will pick up the story about the Hogwarts castle teaching him how to eat properly. I'll be lucky to have a job after New Year's."

Arthur was right to the point he could be thought of as a seer. The press not only wrote about the castle teaching Ron to eat, it underlined the love potion use by Molly. Molly Weasley was now thought of as the worst mother in wizard history. Arthur didn't lose his job, but he was now on probation for six months. Except for Bill, the Weasleys had their worse Christmas ever.

**Christmas**

Harry and the girls had a great Christmas split between the Grangers, Lovegoods, Longbottoms, and Bones' Manors. On Boxing Day, Harry and the girls arrived at the Grangers in time for breakfast. They were meeting their close friends, which now included Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hanna Abbott, Daphne Greengrass, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Padma Patil, Terry Boot, and Tracy Davis. The group planned on seeing a movie together. The boys wanted to see Terminator 2 but a few kisses later they agreed that Beauty and the Beast might be a better choice. They picked a 10:45 showing not knowing it was only 84 minutes long. After the movie, which they all enjoyed, they had time to see Terminator 2 and still be home with time to spare. Harry, Neville, and Terry ended up with two girls on their laps while Daphne ended up on Justin's lap during the shocking parts.

Harry had given them all reusable goblin portkeys for Christmas except for Hermione and Luna, who got engagement rings. The rings came from the Potter vault. The rings had a lot of charms on them that would defend his girls from most curses a seventh year would know.

Amelia had a New Year's Eve ball and invited 50 families. The children had their own ball room and music. Although he grumbled about it, Hermione and Luna had taught Harry to dance. He danced with his wives, Susan, Hannah, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, and the Patil twins.

He liked them all, except Parvati not as much since she was too close to the gossip queen Lavender Brown. He heard Parvati mention that and the group went quiet when she came close to them.

Padma not so quietly ask her sister, "Why the hell would anyone talk about what they consider private around you Parvati? You'd tell Lavender, and it would be all over the school. No one likes gossips except other gossips, so you've successfully narrowed your group of friends to those who gossip."

Not much later they welcomed in the New Year and left for home.

**Taking care of business**

Harry, Luna, and Hermione faded back to their Owners Suite early 2 Jan 1992. Harry removed a lead box from his trunk. He disillusioned, silenced, and masked their smell while they held his belt. He faded them to the seventh floor and after looking around canceled the Disillusionment charm. He paced back and forth three times near a wall, a door appeared. They entered the door finding a room full of junk.

"Ok spread out a bit and look for the darkest magic you've ever seen. We'll try to triangulate the location, or we'll be here for months. We're looking for a diadem. Whatever you do don't touch it. It contains a piece of Voldemort's soul. I'll take the magic then levitate it into the lead box for Ragnok to take care of later. He will try to save the diadem if it actually belongs to Rowena. Ok scratch that, her ring says she'll be able to tell me if it is hers or not." Harry told his wives.

They did as Harry said and found the diadem sitting on a vanishing cabinet. Harry drained the magic from the soul piece. The Ravenclaw ring said the diadem was hers. Harry levitated it into the lead box and called Dippy. He told the elf to take the diadem to Ragnok and tell him it was the real one. Then he had the girls help him move things away from the vanishing cabinet. When they finished that, Harry set the cabinet on fire. Once it was nothing but ashes, he scattered them around the room. They decided they may come back later. There might be something valuable in the room. After their last look, they left for home.

**Second term begins**

On 4 January 1992, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Susan, Hanna, Terry, Tracy, Padma, Justin, and Daphne arrived at platform 9 3/4 between 10:30 and 10:35. They took the first compartment after the prefects' carriage. Harry expanded it and made the seating more comfortable.

"Does anyone want to wager Malfoy makes an appearance? I say he does." Harry asked and sniggered.

"As stupid as he is no way I take a bet on anything about him," Neville snorted and the others agreed.

At 14:45, Malfoy opened the door and started, "Well if isn't Potty…"

Harry silenced, body bound, then turned Draco around and stuck his nose in the corner to the right of their door.

"Harry what are you going to do with him?" Hermione questioned her husband, thinking she knew the answer.

"I'm going to try to put him in the same river as the one from the vision I showed Draco the ferret. I hope he can swim as a human, if not oh well such is life. If he can't swim he'll probably drown, if I misjudge and miss the river his crashing into the bank, a wall, or a pole may kill him. The stupid little bastard seems to have a death wish, or he wouldn't mess with the head of a Most Ancient Noble House." Harry told them in a cold voice that caused Draco to mess his pants.

"Damn it Malfoy that's just gross. What the hell did you eat… curry?" Harry sniggered while scrunching up his nose and put up a ward to contain the smell. Neville opened the window to let fresh air in.

As Harry released the body bind and slung Draco out of the open window. Everyone could hear him scream as he left the train. Just before Draco hit the river Harry summoned him back bouncing him off the wall near the door.

Harry looked at the crumpled Draco with death in his eyes and saying coldly, "Malfoy that was your last chance to live. Fuck up by coming near us again, and you will die. As it is, since you insulted me, I will claim half of your family's fortune in retribution. Your father has the right to take that action to the Wizengamot or challenge me to a duel. However, if he loses at the Wizengamot, he loses three-quarters of the family fortune. If I kill him his possessions, including you and your mother become mine. Now…Get…Out!"

Draco ran from the compartment. The new head boy cleaned him up, so he wouldn't stink up the train. This trip the prefects and head boy and girl left Harry, and his friends alone, most didn't like Malfoy anyway.

Harry, his wives, and friends exited the expanded carriage to find McGonagall waiting for them.

"Lord Potter would you explain to me what happened to Mr. Malfoy?" she asked her lips forming a thin line.

Harry looked her in the eyes saying "No." Then they continued into the Great Hall leaving a shocked McGonagall behind them.

Once everyone got in and settled down Dumbledore stood and said, "Lord Potter, I demand an explanation of what happened to Mr. Malfoy, one of my students."

"Correction Headmaster, you're putting your overly large nose into the business of the Head of a Most Ancient Noble House. However, now that you have everyone curious I will tell them and you. The little bastard insulted me, I body bound and silenced him. I proceeded to stick his nose in a corner. Then when my wife asked politely what my plans for him were, I told her that I planned to throw the bastard into the same river he had a vision of going into as a ferret on 1 September." Harry let that sink in before continuing.

"I explained that this time he would be human and not the ferret that he is. I also stated that I didn't give a damn if he could swim, hit the bank, or a wall and was killed. His ass became mine to punish when the insult rolled off his tongue. Now are you fucking happy, because I'm tired, hungry, and getting pissed. When I get pissed people have a habit of getting dead or replaced. Have I made my point clear, Headmaster?" Harry was standing and his aura became almost stifling. Luna was on one side and Hermione on the other trying to calm him down before someone died. They both gave Dumbledore dirty looks that told him he may need to pack his belongings.

"Perfectly clear, I shouldn't have pried into your business, but he is a student, so I needed information for reports to the Ministry." He replied.

Harry's eyes looked like ice and his voice was just as cold when he answered. "There are no reports concerning Hogwarts that need to be sent to the frigging Ministry. This school and the Kingdom of Gryffindor are none of the stinking Ministry's business. Perhaps you and the Department of education should read the treaty of 967. The only thing we need to deal with the Ministry on is the scheduling of OWLs and NEWTs, and that should be done through the ICW since by 15 February, we will be members of that international body. I'll be perfectly clear here. I'm about three heartbeats away from closing this nut house and starting over. Two of the four founders' rings agree. Merlin's ring says to wait a few more weeks."

Harry continued after a pause. "Mr. Draco Malfoy is pureblood born, and raised, so he knew the penalty for insulting the head of a Most Ancient Noble House. He also knew that I had the right to punish him for the insult. There are others who will remain anonymous that are doing the right thing. The little bastard is alive. I could have killed him with a Reducto to the chest but didn't."

Harry added, "Yes, he suffered mental trauma and messed his pants and robes, but his parents are not arranging his funeral. Believe me when I say that he had his last chance today. Next time he dies and probably in the most horrible way I can think of at the time." Harry stated. His eyes and aura showed what death was thought to look like.

"_**Lord Gryffindor, please calm yourself sir, or I'll have to put up the protection wards to keep the students from harm.**_"

Harry closed his eyes mentally thanking Cassie. He opened his eyes and turned to Draco and asking, "Mr. Draco Malfoy do you understand that the next time you insult me, my family, or our friends you will die by my hand?"

Draco looked down and said nothing.

"Damn it answer me now, or I'll kill you where you stand." Harry stated.

"I understand," Draco answered.

Harry smirked and said, "Very well since I didn't kill you I want a boon. And that is I want your youngest house elf, I believe his name is Dobby. If he is not delivered to me healthy and clean within 48 hours half of your fortune will be mine."

"I'll need more time to get an owl to my father," Draco stuttered.

"Dippy"

POP

"Yes Lord Gryffindor."

Harry told the small elf, "Dippy please carry a message from Mr. Draco Malfoy to his father and do it wearing the Gringotts toga."

"As you wish Lord Gryffindor," Dippy replied.

Draco wasn't happy when the elf snapped his fingers as parchment and a quill appeared. But he wrote the letter and Dippy disappeared with it.

The twins decided right then and there that their pranking days were over. They were headed that way anyway. But seeing Harry fling Draco from the train then call him back seemed to scream don't fuck with me. Dumbledore had a bad headache. Once again, he opened his mouth and inserted both feet. The dirty looks he was getting from the staff didn't help his headache. Minerva's look hurt the most as Albus inadvertently put his friend on the Hogwarts endangered species list. Minerva was pissed her friend put her in the middle of what now looked like a power struggle Dumbledore couldn't win. Filius, Remus, and Robert were pissed at Dumbledore and Minerva. That boy, no young man, deserved a medal not the bullshit they were putting him through.

When dinner was over Harry, and the girls told their friends goodbye and disappeared. Several students and staff saw it, and the rumble of voices was overbearing.

Neville let out a piercing whistle. When it was quiet he spoke angrily. "They did not apparate, as owners they could. I don't know what method of travel it is, they call it fading. I suspect they are either at home, at the bank, or in their suite discussing whether to keep this nut house open or close it. Harry's mood was the best we've seen in weeks until Malfoy pulled his shit. Then about the time he was coming around McGonagall accosted him about something that was absolutely none of her business. The Headmaster _has known_ this since 1 September." Neville paused. He hated being the center of attention.

"Of course, everyone here saw the rest. Harry had hoped when the shit that Dumbledore has pulled became known his followers would see the light. However, it seems some have their heads so far up the old bastard's ass, that they can't see his way was not the right one. Harry went against his advisor's advice and kept most of the former staff saying they deserved a chance. Ragnok, the Grangers, Madam Bones, Mr. Lovegood, and my grandmother all said he was making a mistake keeping any of you except Professor Flitwick and possibly Hagrid as the gamekeeper. Well, congratulations Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress you proved him wrong and his advisors right." Nev took a deep breath to continue but was interrupted.

"Mr. Longbottom, hold your tongue…" Minerva started and Filius got in her face.

"Are you suspending free speech Minerva? I suggest you rescind that remark and do it quickly. Mr. Longbottom is speaking the truth but would have the right to state his opinion if he weren't. I for one am considering calling for a vote to remove you and Albus from your positions." Filius said almost begging McGonagall to challenge him, and she knew it.

"Enough… Filius is correct Mr. Longbottom has the right to speak his mind whether we agree with his words or not. Mr. Longbottom you may continue," Dumbledore stated before sitting down.

"I was going to finish by reminding all of you that the Potters are considering closing this nut house and starting a school in its place." Neville said finished before leaving the Great Hall followed by Sue and Hannah.

Draco Malfoy was afraid. His father told him to stay away from Potter. He knew he would suffer from the Crucio curse, one of his father's favorites. His actions on the train were why all of this was happening, and students would quickly figure that out. If Potter closed the school an OWL or NEWT student might kill him in his bed.

The students finished their meal and left the Great Hall wondering if the school year would be completed. The staff was in the anteroom off of the Great Hall.

"Filius I…" Dumbledore started and Filius held his hand up and shook his head.

"Dumbledore I don't want to hear it right now we have larger problems. Until this came up I was set to rip you and Minerva apart. However, it's a moot point now. The question is, how do we get those three back at Hogwarts? Then the question becomes, how do we keep the school open?" Filius asked the group.

"If Harry's like James and he seems to be a combination of James and Lily, approaching him tomorrow will probably do more damage than good. However, I will say this… he takes his head of house duties seriously like his ancestors before him. There is no doubt in my mind, that mouth Malfoy insulted Harry, and the law is clear that Harry can do with him what he wishes with no repercussions. As a former Chief Warlock, Albus, you should have known that." Remus told them. He watched them thinking and adding things up.

"I think Remus is right, from where I sit Albus and Minerva seems to want to trample Lord Potter's rights. Apparently, he has good advice probably from his rings, and the brass balls not to be run over," Robert McDonald added. Several of the others nodded in agreement.

"While I agree, I had not thought about it in that light it does nothing about solving our problem," Filius stated.

"I plan to try to see them tomorrow evening, something I should have done months ago. I hope I can convince Harry that I was worried about him accepting my former condition. I didn't want to get close to him if I wasn't free of the virus. By the time I was sure I was virus free, we were wrapped up in the end of term exams and Christmas. If he sees me, and I find an opening I'll ask if they plan to return. However, I will not jeopardize a chance of a relationship with him for that information," Remus offered what he was willing to do.

"Well I plan on seeing Ragnok and hope I keep my head attached to my shoulders. Ragnok thinks of those three as favored nieces and nephew. As far as the goblins are concerned, they have the status of prince and princesses. I am related to Ragnok fortunately but until Harry came here I hadn't seen him in years. Ragnok mostly stays in the background," Filius told the staff. He was really disappointed in Dumbledore and almost as disappointed in Minerva.

"Inform me what you find out Remus, Filius," Albus stated and ended the meeting.

"Albus, hell will freeze over before I tell you anything Harry or the others tell me in confidence. Thanks to James and Lily I have enough money to live comfortably. Thanks to the Lily Potter Foundation I'm virus free, and that is certified by our Ministry and the ICW. While Snivellus may have been your lap dog I am not," Remus said before leaving.

Albus sat back in the chair knowing Filius would tell him nothing about Ragnok. A sharp pain crossed his chest. It was followed by a voice that said, "That was you losing a bit of magic Dumbledore. For a man who thought to be smart, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy are geniuses in comparison to you."

**Meanwhile at Gringotts**

When Harry, Luna, and Hermione arrived in Ragnok's outer office, he opened the inner door and waved them in.

"Harry in a word you look like shit," Ragnok said, with what they knew now was a grin.

"It was the first of September all over again. Dumbledore sent McGonagall to find out what happened to Draco. McGonagall didn't have the guts to tell him to find out himself. I slung Draco off the train at the same place I showed him last time the vision. Only this time he was in human form, and he had pissed and shit his pants. I summoned him back before he was hurt. The river was frozen, so I suspect he would have had a rough landing. After telling the school about Draco's adventure, I was now tired, hungry, and getting pissed. I reminded them that when I was pissed people got dead or replaced. We ate then disappeared, after I talked to Cassie. We came here hoping to hear some good news, so tell me what's going on with the Dursleys, Malfoy, Fudge, and Umbitch please." Harry replied with his own grin. Ragnok handed him a memory cube, and he nodded.

"Well, as you know, the Dursleys are in prison and child abusers aren't treated well there. Vernon has lost 40 pounds or more but is having chest pains. Petunia has lost less but had less to lose and is cold all the time. Vernon was made the yard leaders bitch and doesn't take to being ass raped very well. Petunia doesn't seem to mind trading woman sex for protection.

"Harry, Dudley was stabbed with an ice pick in a fight at the juvenile facility. He lost the sight in his left eye. Marge Dursley didn't take prison life well at all. Without the amount of alcohol and food she was used consuming her health took a nosedive. She is confined in the women's prison's mental ward and reported to have constant nightmares."

"The case against Malfoy, Fudge, and Umbridge is air tight, and they are digging themselves in deeper almost semi-monthly. Those three are planning to ask for a vote to cut DMLE funds. Amelia knows it will happen during the August Wizengamot meeting. She has an ambush planned for the three and hopes to use it to increase funds for her group." Ragnok told them laughing at the seven humans' situations.

Dippy appeared with Dobby and Ragnok told the Dippy to take Dobby to the Gryffindor Suite.

The trio thanked Ragnok before going up to the Gryffindor Suite and meet with Dobby. Harry gave Dobby the choice between bonding with him or freedom and working for him. Dobby wanted the bonding and led Harry through it.

Neville fire called about twenty minutes later from their Owners Suite floo. The Potters went back to the castle and talked to Nev, Sue, and Hannah. Harry told the three he had a way to pass magic to them. Harry split the magic of the Lestranges between Nev, Susan, and Hannah. Once Terry, Daphne, Justin, Tracy, and Padma got their Occlumency shields up to speed they would receive more magic also.

Remus sent a letter to Ragnok asking him politely to forward the enclosed letter to Harry. Ragnok checked the envelope and letter for charms and finding none forwarded it to Harry. Harry used Dippy to send a short reply that said Gryffindor Suite Gringotts 14:00 H.P.

All Ragnok would tell Flitwick is that he would pass a message to Harry at dinner that evening. What he didn't say is that dinner was in the Owners Suite. Ragnok knew that they now had all the horcruxes so they were ready for Voldemort to make his move. Unless there was someone they didn't know about, the Death Eaters were accounted for, and all ready to take out after Harry took their magic. Peter Pettigrew was being watched around the clock.

At 13:45, Harry, Luna, and Hermione arrived in the Gryffindor Suite, where Dippy brought tea and a tray of assorted pastries. Harry wasn't sure what he felt about meeting with Remus. He would try not to judge too quickly, but in a way he was still pissed at the man. When Remus knocked, Luna let him in and Harry stood and shook his hand offering him a seat across the table.

"Lo…" Harry stopped Remus.

"In here you can call me Harry, sir. This is more my home than anywhere, other than Hermione's and Luna's. I know a bit about you, and I know Dumbledore kept you from seeing me for years. However, there are some things I don't understand." Harry said in a neutral tone.

"All right Harry, call me Remus or Mooney please. First, I'd like to say the Mooney name is because until recently I was a werewolf. Your father and mother knew and accepted it. However, I also met the Dursleys a couple of times I learned that they hated all things magical. When I found out Dumbledore had put you there for the first time since I was bitten, I wanted to stake out someone and transform." Remus paused at that thought.

"Your parents made it plain that you were not to go near them. But since you were raised by them, I had no idea what your attitude would be about my condition. I took a modified Wolfsbane potion in September that killed the virus, but I wasn't considered cured until late November. Frankly, I was afraid of how you would view me. Had you been with whom you should have I would have always been a part of your life."

Remus continued, "My observation of you at school leads me to believe you don't trust often or freely, which reinforced my fear of rejection. In many ways you're like your father and others you're like your mother. We all had a small circle of friends. Part of that I wrote off as being at war, but also I thought part of it was our nature. Your Dad was a bit more trusting of others. Lily didn't trust Dumbledore as much as James did. However, in the end, Harry very few trusted each other. Part of that was Voldemort, and part was Dumbledore."

After a sigh Remus added. "Add in that we rarely saw each other due to the wartime conditions, and it was a recipe for disaster. After Sirius was in Azkaban it dawned on me that he couldn't have betrayed you since he was your godfather. By extension, he couldn't have betrayed your parents either. The only ones that would listen to me were Mad Eye Moody and Amelia Bones. However, their hands were tied by Bagnold, Dumbledore, and Crouch Senior." Remus finished. He warmed his tea while Harry thought about what he said.

Harry knew Remus was telling the truth, "I can see your point and even understand it. To be honest, I was hoping you had a reason for not talking to me earlier. I will say I wish you had more faith in me not caring about your furry little problem. The truth is, if I were you, I most probably would have done the same thing or at least something close. Mooney I'm sure you know Voldemort is still out there. I'm the one prophesied to kill him or die trying. I don't plan to leave these lovely ladies until we have several great great-grandchildren so Voldemort has to go."

After a shudder, Harry continued, "I would like us to get to know each other Mooney. You were right when you said I don't trust easily. The Dursleys unsuccessfully tried to beat the magic out of me, but they did make me wary of people, especially adults. Dumbledore added to that wariness, so it takes me a while to make friends. My ladies are the only exception to that. There were some other things that happened that turned me into a hard ass. I was honest when I told Dumbledork that people who piss me off get dead or replaced."

Luna giggled saying, "Hermione I told you he could be taught. Like most boys, he's a bit thick. The Maker made boys first as a rough draft. When he wanted perfection he made girls."

Harry had several retorts but decided discretion was the better part of valor, especially when it came to girls. Dan and Xeno said the best advice they could give was to say, "yes dear" and go on about your business. They admitted your business had better work out right, or you would really catch hell.

"Harry, Filius like the rest of us would like to know if you three are returning in the morning. I told him if I found the opportunity I would ask but not push for an answer. Mr. Longbottom said you're thinking of closing Hogwarts," Remus said hoping for an answer but not really expecting one.

"Thinking about closing Hogwarts is why we left. The only thing we can say is that we haven't made a decision yet. We don't like punishing the many, for the sins of the few. We gave Dumbledore a break in September, and it bit us in the ass. Hagrid we would expect that from, but didn't think McGonagall had her head so far up Dumbledore's ass. Malfoy gave me an opportunity to make a declaration, and hopefully save others. As far as I'm concerned, he's expendable as a lesson to others in what not to do. We have a dinner meeting with our advisors and will make our decision then." Harry replied and the girls nodded.

They said their goodbyes. Remus used the portkey Ragnok provided and arrived back at Gringotts. He left for Hogwarts. He still had no answers to give. Hell he didn't even have a good guess as to what they would do.

**Meeting with the advisors**

At 17:20, 5 January 1992, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Susan, and Hannah were in the Owner's Suite's common room waiting for the adults to arrive. The Grangers, Xeno, Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, and the Abbotts (David and Mary) arrived. Three minutes later Ragnok arrived with Ted and Andromeda Tonks. Ragnok introduced the Tonks as lawyers to everyone.

"Ah yes Nymphadora 'don't call me that,' Tonks' parents. She is a seventh year Hufflepuff that prefers to be called by her last name. She is a Metamorphmagus that normally wears pink hair. She changes her size to be taller and slimmer, which makes her clumsy. She takes no shit, and is quick with a wand, but we haven't seen her use it yet. However, rumor has it that she can and will if pushed. She wants to be an Auror and will probably make a good one." Harry stated then continued.

"Andromeda Tonks nee Black was thrown out of the Black family for marrying Ted Tonks, a first-generation wizard. They're both lawyers who work in both worlds. Mrs. Tonks if Sirius doesn't bring you back into the Black family, and I think he will. I will do so when I turn 14. Welcome to the Owner's Suite at Hogwarts. I think over dinner that we'll let Neville, Sue, and Hannah bring us up to date on what's been happening here since Saturday evening. Then we can discuss a course of action." Harry shocked the Tonkses with what he knew about them.

Hannah started, "The first and second-year students are concerned about the possibility of the school closing. They don't know if they'll be able to go to another school, or even if there is one. Most of them want to cross house lines but are concerned that the older students won't like that. They feel vulnerable in their dorms and are scared."

Susan continued, "The upper years are silently cursing Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall saying they should have known better than accost a Lord of a Most Ancient Noble House. Most say what made it worse was that Harry is their boss. The fifth and seventh year students are worried about their OWLs and NEWTs. Most are saying that with Snape and Binns gone, there are better teachers than ever here. The funny part is that the sixth and seventh year students whom the younger ones fear do cross house lines to study and date."

Neville added, "It seems the elves have rebelled. Several pureblood students told elves to pack their things, and were told that Lady Hogwarts said they should do it themselves and popped away. I've been thinking…" everyone rolled their eyes and whispered "Oh no."

"Give me a break you lot. It seems Professor Dumbledore has been doing a lot of pacing and asking himself out loud what the hell was he thinking challenging his bosses. There are strong indications Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall constantly were at odds with Dumbledore over Snape and other things until the last term of last year. I think we should have them checked out by Ragnok's people. Who knows how that old bastard's mind works?" Nev finished looking around as his words sank in.

"Shit! Great going Nev that's something we didn't consider. Well, we're not infallible, but I would hate to damage someone's career and reputation when their actions were controlled by someone else. And McGonagall is rather high on my shit list," Harry replied as the others quickly agreed.

They finished a seafood dinner then went into the conference room to see if they could come up with a solution that was fair to the majority. Making everyone happy was impossible, and they knew that. An hour and twenty or so minutes later they had a plan that everyone agreed to, which was a first. Ragnok and the Tonkses left after the meeting. The others had some family time then the adults departed. Neville, Susan, and Hannah went back to their rooms.

**Hogwarts Great Hall**

Breakfast was from 06:00 until 07:45. At 07:40, the castle said, **"All students report to your common rooms and wait for the next announcement. Professors please go to the anteroom."**

Faces dropped, and hearts sank as the students left with their heads down knowing their school was closing. The Professors were in the same shape. Professor Dumbledore thought he had done what Phineas Nigellus Black couldn't and had destroyed Hogwarts. They entered the antechamber and sat silently around the large conference table.

Harry, Luna, and Hermione appeared at the head of the table. Harry spoke, "Alright Hogwarts will not close, but there will be changes. First, anyone who is associated with Dumbledore will report to the healers at Gringotts and have your minds checked for memory modification and loyalty charms. The exception is Professor Flitwick. Second, next year the title of Headmaster will be abolished and the school management will be restructured."

A muggle sheet of paper appeared in front of each of them with writing inside of boxes connected by lines.

"What you are seeing is a model similar to Muggle Universities. The president of the school reports to the owners or Board of Directors. The Vice President reports to the President and is more involved with those he or she supervises. The two Deans take care of most discipline issues that the Principals kick upstairs. They also handle gender-specific needs. The Principles are somewhat similar to the current Heads of House in that they are normally the first to handle discipline problems."

Harry paused then said, "Cassie please make the second announcement."

"**Attention all students, first period is canceled due to a staff meeting with the owners. The second period will start at its normal time. Have a good day."**

Harry handed Pomona and Minerva portkeys that would take them to the Gringotts Hospital Wing. "We hope the old bastard didn't do any damage that will take a long time to fix. It was Neville Longbottom that thought you may be having memory issues like most of us did," Harry was surprised when both women hugged and thanked him.

Harry's face went cold and his jaw set while his eyes turned Avada Kedavra green as he looked at Dumbledore. "Just one memory charm old man and your ass is Ragnok's and the charge is theft from a Most Ancient Noble House. We intended to keep you in the position of Headmaster until the end of term. One loyalty charm and you will retain the title of Headmaster until this term is over. But in reality Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall will take over the running of Hogwarts."

Hermione took over from Harry, "Professors we discovered that the staffs' pay is below the world average for a school this size. So here is a list of percentages of raises by position. Heads of a house get an additional five percent. This will put our staff in the top twenty percent for a school of this size. Our desire is to make Hogwarts the best school of magic in the world. Dumbledore's damage can't be fixed overnight. We are considering abolishing the house system since we consider it divisive. Before we make a final decision, we want the staffs' input."

Luna smiled as she added. "We ask for your opinion on junior, intermediate, and senior Quidditch leagues. The first and second-year students would be eligible for the junior league. The third through fifth-year students would be eligible for the intermediate league. The sixth and seventh year students would be eligible to play in the senior league. The juniors would be limited to a 90-minute game. If the snitch isn't caught the winner is whoever has the highest score when time runs out."

After a sip of tea Luna continued. "If there is a tie so be it. Each league would have its own cup presented at the end of the season. We also think that Quidditch should be removed from the house cup points if we decide to keep the house system. If we do that, then we need to find a way to put the petty rivalries away and have more interaction between the houses. We have crossed house lines and made friends in all the houses, others should be doing the same thing." Luna stated before letting the staff know that these were only suggestions.

Hermione gave Filius three copies of Management 101, the Peter Principle, and Murphy's Laws and How They Affect Management. "I think you'll find this humorous, but it also has things that help one become a better manager. That book even covers the role of a business owner. My father calls it his bible for running their clinic."

"Murphy's First Law states that if something can go wrong it will. Harry and others add that it will go wrong at the worst possible time." Luna added.

**Dumbledore's mistake**

The meeting broke up. The trio got ready for their lesson in Runes while the professors headed for their classrooms. After dinner that evening they received a letter from Ragnok stating what the healers found. Ragnok's letter said that livid was not a strong enough word to describe the two women when they were told what Dumbledore had done. Pomona and Minerva had timed charms based on certain actions that caused them to react the way they had. Dumbledore had apparently reversed their memory charms replacing them with timed charms instead. Apparently, he was tired of Minerva and Pomona arguing about Snape and threatening to kill the greasy bastard.

Messing with two women wasn't a smart thing to do. Apparently during the spring terms Professors McGonagall and Sprout began taking points from Slytherins for batting their eyelashes too loud or breathing too fast and similar offenses. It didn't take Snape long to figure out he couldn't bitch about what they were doing since he was guilty of doing it to their houses. For every point he took they took two each. For every hour of detention he gave they gave four to the Slytherins.

Filius stayed out of it, Snape didn't fuck with Ravenclaws. The night that Snape was named as the head of Slytherin, Filius had followed him to the dungeons, before plastering him against the wall next to his office door. "I don't like Death Eaters and you are one. If you aren't fair to my Ravens you'll wake up in the Acromantula colony stripped and without a wand. Now tell me you understand those simple words Death Eater scum." Filius had told Snape then withdrew his wand from under the younger man's chin so he could talk. Snape said he understood.

Minerva and Pomona would be spending the night in the Hospital Wing at Gringotts to ensure the healers had found everything. Harry sent Dippy to Filius asking him to meet him and his ladies at the Headmaster's office.

When they arrived Harry told the door to open. It did allowing the three to walk into the office. Dumbledore was setting at his desk going over paperwork.

"Dumbledore you are relieved of your duties as Headmaster. However you will retain the title until the end of the term. At breakfast you will announce that Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout will take over your duties due to failing health. You may eat with the staff as you normally do, but you will have no interactions with the students. If you cannot agree to this we will accept your letter of resignation." Harry stated then turned his cold eyes on Dumbledore.

"Luna and Hermione kept me from turning you over to Ragnok or killing you, Dumbledore. As far as our working together or you training me that will not happen." Harry said before turning and heading for the door.

The next morning Minerva and Pomona came storming into the Great Hall heading straight for the head table.

Filius stopped them as Dumbledore stood and announced, "I have an announcement about a staff change. Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout are now Deputy Headmasters or Headmistress. I'm nearly 111 years old and as sometimes happen after a certain age, my health is failing. Recently I've had chest pains and neither Poppy, nor Mary, can find anything wrong. However, they both recommend a lot of rest. So I will act in an advisory capacity…" Dumbledore grabbed his chest and fell to his knees.

Poppy Pomfrey and Mary Jeffries levitated him to the Hospital Wing. The Great Hall erupted in mumbles and whispers. Filius whistled. It had no effect but a BOOM from his wand got everyone's attention.

Lying through his teeth Filius said, "Professor Dumbledore has suspected this may happen and has been showing us what must be done to keep this school running smoothly. We hope and pray he can rejoin us at full capacity. In the meantime, we need to go forward as he wished for us to. We will keep you advised on his condition so please finish your breakfast. Classes will resume as scheduled."

Hermione and Luna's rings told them that Harry had taken ten percent of Dumbledore's magic. This started Hermione thinking which was not always a good thing.

**Curses**

The Weasley twins were now in the top 25 percent of their class. But competition was tough and getting in the top 20 percent wouldn't be easy. Ron was now in the top half of first years. He was one of a few purebloods to make it that high in the class ranking. Percy had slipped to barely making the top fifteen percent and couldn't seem to get above the top ten percent. His prefect badge was slipping from his fingers, but his love for rules was still as strong as ever.

Minerva was still strict in class, but she smiled a lot and even joked now and then. She held tutoring sessions for the fifth and seventh year students. Pomona was doing that also, soon they were joined by the other Professors.

Harry and Neville started running up and down the stair cases. When they were asked what they were doing Harry said that a strong body made for a stronger mind and magic. It would also give them more stamina to cast magic longer. The purebloods laughed at that and went on about their business. Most of the others, especially the younger students joined them.

As Harry woke up at 05:00 on 8 February, covered by two very naked girls he heard, "_Harry"_

"_Yes Cassie"_

"_You need to remove Voldemort and Dumbledore's curse from the Defense Class and room."_

"_You're right of course. I assume they're both dark curses."_

"_Dark Grey not black, Dumbledore's wasn't supposed to activate until 1988 to make sure you didn't receive proper training. And don't forget about the Triwizard Tournament."_

"_Yes Ma'am, and thanks for the reminder."_

"_You're welcome."_

Harry decided the easiest way to take care of the curses and not wake the girls, was to fade into the classroom. He forgot he was naked until he arrived and scared an elf. He faded back to get dressed and found his girls sitting up in bed giving him dirty looks.

"Harry James Potter, where the hell have you been while naked as a new born?" they said in stereo.

"Cassie reminded me I needed to remove the curses from the Defense Class. I didn't want to disturb your sleep. So I faded into the common room scaring the hell out of a poor elf, so I came back to get dressed." Harry replied and waited for the explosion.

All he received was laughter and "that poor elf is probably scarred for life. We'll get dressed and come with you. Someone has to keep you straight and from scaring the elves."

They arrived at the classroom finding the floor was cursed by both Dumbledore and Riddle.

Hermione stated, "I swear if we didn't know better I'd think Riddle was Dumbledore's son. Dumbledore was only 43 or 44 when Tom was conceived. Tom Senior was a muggle, and Merope was a squib that carried the Slytherin blood. Dumbledore was fast and loose with memory charms. Tom ends up in a muggle orphanage where he was abused. You end up with abusive relatives Harry. I don't think we could prove or disprove it, but it is a possibility." Harry and Luna had to agree.

The girls wrapped their arm around Harry under his shirt for skin contact as Harry removed the curses from the floor of the classroom. They went to the Great Hall for breakfast and stayed for the 08:00 staff meeting. They told the staff the curse on the Defense Classroom was gone. The staff told the trio they thought their ideas about the Quidditch leagues were good ones, and they would implement them in September.

For the first time in the current term, they spoke to the twins in Hogsmeade.

"Fred and George we have news to tell you, but so help you Merlin if you spread what we say around you'll never find out anything from us again. Next year there are going to be three Quidditch leagues. Wood will be in the senior league. You'll be qualified for the intermediate league so his banning you from the team is void. We think he's made a total ass out of himself slitting his own throat because you two are the best beaters in Gryffindor."

"We have one other suggestion, and that is to have your wands checked by Ollivander. Your question should be 'is it a perfect match? If it isn't a perfect match, the Potter Foundation will foot the bill for a custom wand. The other thing we suggest is that you use your skills to develop things that will help the average wizard. Bloody hell, there are wizards that work at the ministry who can't perform a decent shield charm. Of course, a good grounding in Charms, Transfiguration, and Runes are necessary." Harry told the shocked Weasley twins.

"Don't take this wrong, but why are you helping us? We haven't been on the friendliest terms." George asked.

Harry answered, "I guess the most honest answer is the best. I doubt we'll ever be great friends, but you took the warning to heart and straightened up your act. The castle keeps us posted on certain things and you two went from near the bottom of your class to the top quarter in one term. We think that you want to be successful, and if we can help you why not? The three of us have been bullied when we were young and defenseless, so we hate bullies. But, like everyone else bullies can change and you two have. It's as simple as that."

Harry paused, selecting his next words. "What we are surprised about is that your parents didn't have all of your wands checked after the problem with Ronald's. However, to be honest it's really none of our business. The other side of that coin is that as owners of the school we want what is best for all students. And besides my sleeping charm covered your color changing charm on Luna so we're even." Harry replied. The twins thought about his words and offered their hands. Harry shook them as did the girls.

After the twins left, Harry's wives kissed his cheek saying he did a good thing. They looked around some then went back to the school.

For Valentine's Day Harry got his wives simple but elegant necklaces. Luna's was a half carat diamond surrounded by Brazilian Emeralds in a greenish blue in a heart-shaped setting. Hermione's was a half carat Emerald surrounded by diamonds that gave off brown in the light the setting was like Luna's, a heart. They weren't large or over the top. The girls usually kept them covered and close to their hearts. They went together and got him a diver's watch that was mechanical. They shared lots of kisses so the day was perfect as far as Harry was concerned.

**Voldemort in Albania**

Things were looking much better at Hogwarts. The same could not be said about Voldemort. Voldemort's wraith was not a happy camper, which in a way was what he was doing. The snakes he possessed lasted longer than any other animal, but he was lucky to get three weeks out of a three-foot snake. He really needed a wizard to possess or at least a large snake. He saw a five foot long snake slithering toward him. Voldemort left the one he was possessing to possess the new arrival. He forced himself not to take control of the beast hoping it would lead him to others. It was a Montpellier snake, one of the largest known in Albania. He let it take him wherever it wanted to go. There was always a chance that someone had released something not native to the region that managed to survive. Tom was lucky in that his new host took him to a den shared by others of similar size. He was unlucky in that it was deeper in the forest, and he had fewer chances to run across a wizard here. However, since he was immortal time meant nothing, so he could be patient until he got his own body back.

Voldemort did some thinking while in the cave. _My inner circle will pay for this affront to the greatest dark lord ever. Lucius is living the high life while I am stuck in this form eating rats and other disgusting things. Bella and the Lestrange brothers will be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams. They and a few others remained faithful, not denying they followed me. Karkaroff you're a dead man walking. Your death will be slow and painful. Potter I will use your blood to regain my body then send you to meet your precious parents. Dumbledore, you old fool, I'll show you what true power is when I take you apart in front of your school._

**Back in Scotland**

It was now March at Hogwarts and the castle was getting over ten hours of sunlight. It was warming up with temperatures in the low fifties. By April, the days would be thirteen hours long and the temperature would get warmer. Remus sat as he watched Harry and his friends fly. Harry did things on a broom that James and Sirius never even dreamed of trying. He was teaching his friends. It looked to Remus like he was teaching them how to fight from a broom. They were using paint spells, in the form of a short burst of color that left a mark, trying to hit each other.

Neville missed Terry by a couple of inches just as Harry yelled, "Ok you lot let's go down and critique our mistakes. I think this is more fun than Quidditch and helps hand and eye coordination."

Remus watched as they sat joking with each other while discussing what they did right and wrong. He saw others that had been watching who wanted to ask about what the group had been doing.

Harry said to the group, "The muggles have a game they call paintball where you try to hit your opponent with a ball of paint that marks him or her where they're hit. The object is to hit the other person and not get hit yourself. They do it on the ground, but we thought it would be more fun in the air."

"It looks hard," a third-year Slytherin named Adam said.

"It is since you have to learn to estimate where your target will be when the paint ball arrives. If you shoot too soon, or too late, you miss. The faster you fly the harder it is to hit something. But if you fly too slow or stop you get hit by someone else. We're thinking about forming teams to play against each other. Maybe 12 to a team and fly four rounds of singles, trios, then six to a team, and the last round would be one team against the other. If you take a shot to a vital area say the head, or chest you're out and have to fly down and sit. If you take a shot to your wand arm, you can change hands, or you're out. We haven't figured all of that out yet." Harry told Adam.

"It looks like fun, who can be on a team?" Adam asked.

Harry replied, "Anyone who's not on another team is eligible. We hope to bring it up before this term is over and start next year. It gets more people flying. It's physical like Quidditch but not as dangerous, so age and size don't matter. Well, size can matter of course since smaller people are harder to hit. It's fun, while you learn how to plan and observe what's going on around you. You'll also learn how to use your wand in both hands, which could be a good skill to have." Harry replied excitedly. When he finished he had a fairly large group of students listening.

Hermione and Luna liked to fly but weren't interest in Quidditch and dodging iron clad balls, in particular. However, they took to air paintball with vigor. It wasn't long before Neville, Susan, and Hannah joined in. They were followed by Terry, Padma, Tracy, Justin, and Daphne.

Remus thought that only having Quidditch was stupid, because it only involved 28 students, or about two percent of those attending the school. This new game he just watched could involve anyone who wanted to play. Harry's pinging ability wouldn't matter in this paintball game. Flying and the ability to hit a moving target while moving yourself was the key.

In the castle, Filius sat at his desk looking at Lily's notes again. He said to himself out loud, "Lily what did you change to protect Harry? Septima Vector, Donna Carson, and I have been over these equation's several times and don't see anything wrong, but it just won't work for us." He put it aside going to the window that overlooked the grounds, including the Quidditch pitch. He watched the last part of the paintball game with interest. _Interesting, they have 11 people involved not just seven and from the joy on their faces they're having fun. They're wearing a clear shield that covers their face, so there is no danger of getting hit in the mouth or eyes. Unless they crash, there is no danger of them getting hurt._

Fred and George listened to the conversation between Harry and the Slytherin.

"You know Fred that looks like fun maybe we should think of forming a team. Ginny will be here next year and could be our secret weapon." George said.

"That's a good idea, but who are you and what have you done with George, he never has good ideas?" Fred replied.

"Hey, I'm the brain and you're… well you're something." George retorted.

"Yes I'm the good-looking twin that got all the smarts," Fred replied.

"No sense in arguing Fred. It was my idea to write Dad about our wands getting him to agree to have Percy's, and our wands checked. I still find it hard to believe Harry told us about it. I honestly thought he had something to do with our over sleeping though. I think being even with Harry Potter is us coming out ahead," George said.

Fred admitted. "I thought after what Harry did to Malfoy he would have been harsher with us. Of course getting dropped from the Quidditch team was a blow. But hitting Lady Ravenclaw with a charm wasn't our finest idea."

"I damn sure don't want to go through that again. But getting thrown off the team, then waiting for Harry to take action was a bloody nightmare. Although it turned out ok because we hit the books and learned a lot," George answered shuddering again.

"Yes and our grades are up. Mum hasn't sent a howler, and people are being friendly again except for Oliver. I wouldn't play Quidditch with him as captain if he kissed my bare ass in the middle of the common room. I'm surprised McGonagall or Thompson hasn't replaced him since we've lost every game." Fred said not holding back his anger at Mr. Wood, which is what they now called him when they were around others.

"It doesn't matter how good your Chasers and Keeper are if the three others suck. When you take as many shots at goal as the other teams do, a certain percentage will get in. If you couple that with a seeker who can't catch the snitch you're hosed." George agreed as they walked back to the castle.

Oliver Wood was trying to figure out how to win at least one game. Practice and the games had gone to hell after he threw the Weasley twins off the team. His Chasers worked as if they were three bodies with one mind, but his Beaters and Seeker sucked. It was time to swallow his pride and bring the twins back. If the chasers could score enough and the Beaters helped defend the goals, who caught the snitch wouldn't matter. He knew the team had no chance for the Quidditch Cup, but they at least needed to win one game.

That evening at dinner, Oliver Wood stood across the Gryffindor table from the twins and said, "You two are back on the team, be at practice at 16:30."

The twins stood and looked at him with disgust on their faces saying so the whole hall could hear, "Fuck off Mr. Wood, you could kiss our bare asses in front of everyone here, and we wouldn't play for any team you're on." They stated in stereo and sat back down and continued to eat.

"But what about house unity?" Oliver sputtered, shocked at being refused.

They looked at him like he was an idiot replying as one, "House unity? We're talking about the house that ostracized us to the point where our friends and a few team mates came to us and apologized saying they had to stay away from us or be outcasts aren't we? You caused that Mr. Wood, now live with it. How does it feel to go down as the first Gryffindor captain not to win a game in a season? Just think Mr. Wood you'll probably make the next edition of Hogwarts: A History. That should help your chances of going professional since you'll be mentioned in a textbook. Now please leave so we may enjoy this fine meal."

Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell showed them thumbs up indicating their agreement. Oliver Wood walked away mumbling to himself as McGonagall looked pissed at him. She was thinking that he had the potential of fielding a team that could win the cup. Well, Wood would have a worse team next year as Angelina and Alicia would be fourth-year students with the twins, and Katie would be a third year. That would still leave two Keepers and three Seekers they would need for Gryffindor to be successful. She hated to admit it but the twins' incident had changed them for the better.

**Remembering the other timeline**

Harry lay awake at 05:00, on 18 April listening to his girls' breathing. His mind wandered over his life since he came back. He had changed the old timeline in major ways, but the Emrys ring said he was doing the right thing. In the other timeline, he would have been concerned about what others thought especially Dumbleberk. He knew he could be cruel and vicious to those that threatened his family and friends. He was even more so to Death Eaters and their spawn that would follow Moldyshorts if they weren't stopped. He had a broader range of friends this time. A little steering and Neville was on the path to become a great wizard and his right-hand man. Terry and Justin were brought in early so they had totally different attitudes. They were dependable unlike Ron was in the old timeline.

They studied together and played together. As a group they could probably all pass their OWLs with no less than EEs. His mind drifted to the girls of the group. His wives would be beautiful, Susan would be pretty, and busty, Hannah would border on beautiful. Tracy was one of the prettier girls in first year. But Padma and Daphne would be gorgeous. Daphne was a classic beauty, and Padma was the exotic beauty. He thought it odd that Padma and Parvati were so different. There was no doubt that they were twins, but Parvati's giggling and gossiping detracted from her character so much it was easy to tell them apart.

Harry thought of his time between worlds. It wasn't all work, although at times, if there had been time, it felt like it. He talked to several of the war victims he never knew. He heard stories of some of the things Draco had done to muggle born witches in the camps that Umbitch ruled over. Face to face Draco was a coward. However, when someone couldn't fight back it was a different story entirely. Many of the girls he raped were eight years old and most had bled to death. Draco Malfoy was one sick puppy who needed to be put down if he didn't change quickly.

His biggest surprise was some of the victims' opinions of the Weasley twins. In one discussion even Fred admitted that some of what they did was bullying especially to the younger students. Fred's saying if he had the chance that he would change some things that he and George did was eye opening. This time Harry had warned them but his seeming to set back and wait then strike had kept them from pranking. The bonus was their grades had improved and they took class seriously now.

Harry then thought of his current situation. He was lying on his back naked, and his wives were in the same state pressed up against him. Their heads were snuggled on his shoulders, and his arms were wrapped around them. They both had a leg over his, and their pubic areas were pressed against his thighs. His hormones were relatively dormant to what they would be in a year or so not that it helped his 22 year-old mind much. This would either need to stop or things could get out of hand quickly.

He snorted internally at the idea of getting Luna to wear clothes to bed. Hell had better chance of freezing over before that happened. She was not going to wear a bra she said. Luna thought they were binding and unnecessary. She did admit when she got pregnant that may change until she quit nursing a child. She would wear panties if she wore a short skirt, or it was windy when she wore a dress. But if she was in pants, including jeans, there was nothing under them but Luna.

Harry remembered the discussion that bordered on an argument between Hermione and Luna about under garments. Hermione said not wearing them was unsanitary, Luna replied not if you kept yourself clean like you should do anyway. Hermione grumbled that pants or jeans rubbed that area and made it sore. Luna said not if you buy the correct size or used a sizing charm and added there were several ways to soften the fabric. Hermione asked what she would do when her monthly visitor started. Luna said she would wear a pad like everyone else, adding there were indications when a visit would be made.

She also told Hermione that witches were regular in their periods based on the moon phases. She stated that if your period started three days after the quarter moon, it would be three days after every quarter moon. Luna admitted that pregnancy might move the start time after a baby was born, but the new cycle would be regular. Hermione huffed as she normally did when losing a discussion with Luna, which was about half the time, and gave up. Harry received an education about girls bodies he wasn't sure he was ready for.

Harry's thoughts turned to Dobby. His pureblood friends who had elves said he was by far the weirdest elf they had ever heard of. After being freed from the Malfoys, Dobby had come to Harry wanting to bond to the House of Potter. He looked so pitiful and down trodden Harry agreed. In October, Dobby heard two first-generation wizards talking about a war movie they saw. Dobby asked Harry if he could go see movies, saying the muggles could not see him when he was invisible. Harry thought '_why not'_ and gave his permission.

End of Chapter 4.

28


	16. MM - 5 School or Nut House? Part 2

**Master of Magic – 5**

**Chapter 5 - School or a Nut House? Part 2**

This short story is rated M for a reason in later chapters

**See** **Chapter 1:** **Ye Olde Dust Bin for the disclaimer**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__ thoughts__**/**__mind speak _ [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 13:00 = 1:00 p.m., and 20:00 is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**A/N: This is not the Harry from canon. This Harry is nearly 22 years old mentally and has seen much death and destruction. He is or can be a hard ass with a foul mouth and many young people who have been to war can be. **

**From - Nut House? Part 1: **_Dobby asked Harry if he could go see movies, saying the mundanes could not see him when he was invisible. Harry thought 'why not' and gave his permission._

**Chapter 5 - School or a Nut House? Part 2**

**Owners Suite - Hogwarts **

Dobby popped in with a note from Ragnok. He was dressed in US Marine Corps Fatigues with two stripes on his sleeve.

"Err…Dobby. What are the stripes for?" Harry asked hesitantly just knowing this was going to be good.

"They show Dobby be a Corporal, Harry Potter sir." The elf said proudly.

"Ok Dobby what does a Corporal do?" Harry asked as the girls tried hard not to laugh.

Dobby started bouncing and said. "The bad ass Gunny, that be a Gunnery Sergeant, be telling either Staff Sergeant or Sergeant what troops need to be doing. Sergeant be telling Corporal to see it done. Corporal be telling grunts to be getting off asses and get job done. Sometimes grunts not able to do job, so Corporal help while chewing ass. It not easy being lowest ranking Non Commissioned Officer. Dobby must do to get experience so can be bad-ass Gunny Sergeant. Gunny be take names and kick asses. First Sergeant and Sergeant Majors all were once Gunnies but turn to Wossies when get promoted and worry about covering own ass and not the troops."

Dobby lowered his head and continued. "Dobby not knowing what Wossie is, but it be sounding bad. So Dobby work hard to be Gunny and keep the troops in line and mostly happy." Dobby explained. Harry had to admit that he knew nothing about the military, especially the US Marines. While he wasn't sure Dobby was right, he was sure the little elf had reason to believe what he did. If Dobby wanted to be a bad assed Gunnery Sergeant, it was alright with Harry.

"Dobby did you learn of this from movies," Harry asked wondering what movies the elf saw.

Dobby answered, "No Harry Potter sir, after Dobby see move Dobby pop over to where young American Marines go when they have time off, and Dobby listen. The young Marines be talking about different Sergeants and most respect be given to Gunnies. Master Sergeant be higher and Master Gunnery Sergeant or Sergeant Major be highest enlisted but not have respect from troops like Gunny. Gunny be called bad ass Motor Scooter, Dobby not knowing what means but sounds good. Dobby hear Wossie a lot, and it was used meaning not good, no one wants to be thought of as a Wossie."

After Dobby left Hermione stated, "Harry James Potter (a sign it was time to listen closely) you will not, I repeat will not let Dobby watch Dirty Harry movies. Dad was in the SAS and was a Staff Sergeant. Dad has similar opinions that Dobby stated, but will admit that had he stayed in the SAS he would work hard to achieve a higher rank. Dad believes the upper enlisted ranks, and officer ranks are too far removed from the daily lives of the troops to be effective leaders. I hope he isn't giving the other elves a hard time."

Luna interjected, "Hermione the head elf wouldn't allow Dobby to give the others a hard time. The elves have their own pecking order. I like Dobby because he's different. He is a bit overzealous but loves Harry and is trying to please him. When I saw that uniform and heard his explanation, I thought I would pee myself." They all had a good laugh and agreed Dobby was something else.

Hermione had to explain to Luna that American slang word for vagina was 'pussy' and in polite company some called them wossies indicating someone that wasn't respected. She told them a story about her Dad hearing two US airmen talking about working for a useless zebra. Her Dad got curious and asked what they meant and was told a zebra was an ass with stripes. Dan then explained to his girls that in the US Air Force the enlisted ranks wore from one to eight stripes, and they were referring to NCOs probably with five or six stripes and more.

Dad told me and mum, "Ladies remember that most only serve four years and rarely attain three stripes. The upper ranks require a longer stay and more experience. It seems in the US Military the rank of E-7 are known as the ones that get things done. Those above, end up involved in paperwork and mundane things trying to keep the officers off their behinds. Unfortunately, some grow less concerned about their people than they should but this is the minority." Hermione paused and thought.

Hermione continued, "An E-7 is the rank held by Air Force Master Sergeants, Army Sergeants First Class, Marine Gunnery Sergeants, and Navy and Coast Guard Chief Petty Officers. For many years, this was the highest enlisted rank that could be obtained. They seem to have one thing in common, and that is to get the job done and take care of the troops while doing it. They don't take crap from many below the rank of Colonel but are smart enough not to mouth off."

Harry stopped her saying, "Ok we understand Hermione. I guess we could relate them to Auror team leaders. Every fighting force has to have a command structure. Voldemort had his inner circle, but it seems Bella was the top dog in that dog kennel just after Tom. Lucy Malfoy was near the top but not quite on the same level as Trixie." Harry hugged Hermione then kissed her soundly. He was really getting into this kissing thing.

Of course before Easter break they had to explain Dobby's uniform to their friends, Remus, Flitwick, and a few others who saw him. Remus almost fell out of his chair when Harry said Dobby didn't want to be a Wossie but a bad-ass Motor Scooter. Remus suggested that if Dobby ever put on Gunnery Sergeant stripes that Harry should get him a poster that says, "Yea though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death, I fear no Evil Because I'm the Meanest Motor Scooter in the Valley." Remus said Harry could get one that said the words when a rune was touched. Hermione shook her head and mumbled something about boys and comparing things.

Remus also reminded Harry that Professor Robert McDonald was a former US Marine Sergeant Major. Harry had a brain storm and told Remus about it. Remus thought it was a great prank. That evening he told the girls what he had planned and caused a laughing fit.

They decided to stay at school over the Easter break. The Grangers and Xeno were working, and they didn't want to hang around the bank. Neville and the others were going home. Neville would get to see his parents, and his friends were happy for him.

The Saturday before Easter break Remus and Richard McDonald entered the Owners Suite. Richard was in his dress uniform with a chest full of medals. Remus had briefed Sergeant Rick as he was called by friends on Harry's plan. They sat down in the common room, and Harry called Dobby.

Dobby popped in and blushed, if an elf could blush, Dobby was definitely doing it.

"Yes… Harry Potter sir youse be calling Dobby."

"Dobby could you tell me what rank Professor McDonald is please?"

"He be Sergeant Major Harry Potter sir wiff lots of ribbons sir."

"What do the ribbons mean Dobby?"

"Dobby doesn't be knowing Harry Potter sir."

"I only know one so take a seat, and we'll learn about them together," Harry said and the girls served tea then sat next to Harry.

Robert began, "Dobby the highest award is always on top and closest to the heart unless it's on a row by itself then it is centered on the row. I my case the highest award is the one with white stars on a blue background. That is the United States Congressional Medal of Honor. This medal is only given for valor in combat. Next is the Distinguished Service Medal which is earned for superior performance during peace time. The next one is the Silver Star with two bronze oak leaf clusters meaning I earned three of them. It's the third highest award a marine can earn and it's awarded for valor in battle." Any doubt that this man wasn't a true warrior went out the window.

Robert continued, "Next is the Bronze Star, which is also given for valor in combat. The silver cluster indicates I have received six Bronze Stars. Next is the Purple Heart, and it's given for being wounded. The silver oak leaf cluster replaces five bronze oak leaves. So I have been awarded eight Purple Hearts, and all my wounds are combat-related. The rest of the medals are for different things but not combat or valor related."

Rick smiled as Dobby eyes were wider than normal. "Now my little friend I've heard you wish to become a Gunny bad ass Motor Scooter. That is a worthy goal but why not be the best you can be. I'll admit Gunnies are more visible than Master Sergeants or Sergeant Majors. One in one hundred Gunnery Sergeants makes Master Sergeant in the Marine Corps, and one in 75 Master Sergeants make Master Gunny or Sergeant Major. Those three ranks are considered the top three and are often called Top Sergeant by officers." Rick sipped his tea before continuing.

"Dobby, little friend, what the troops don't see is the hours of training that the top three do together and with their officers. Come the time to go to battle and a Sergeant Major grabs his weapon and tells the Master Sergeant or Gunny what he wants done. The Gunny tells the troops or his Staff Sergeants. No Gunny in his or her right mind wants to meet me or a Master Sergeant in a dark alley. Because they know that no Sergeant Major is pussy or Wossie and attained the rank they wear with pride. Set your sights for the top little friend, and one day I'll pin your Sergeant Major stripes on you myself," Sergeant Rick finished his lesson. In a surprise move, Dobby hugged his legs and thanked him then popped away.

Shaking his head, Rick said, "Harry, I must say that's the strangest elf I've ever met or heard of, and I've met hundreds of the little guys."

"Did Remus tell you how the uniform came about?" Harry asked and Rick laughed and said that Remus had told him.

"Well, Luna and I told Harry that under no circumstance is Dobby to see a Dirty Harry movie," Hermione interjected, which caused loud laughter by all.

Dobby served them a delicious prime rib dinner that evening. They talked about different things and just got to know each other better.

In the week leading up to Easter break Remus continued to spend a little time with them telling stories about Harry's parents and Sirius. They were all worried about Sirius. In the other timeline, Harry never saw that much of Sirius even when they were both at Grimmauld Place. He suspected that it was Dumbledore that caused that with Molly Weasley's help. Well, that damn sure wouldn't happen this time. If Harry never saw Molly Weasley in this life, it would be too soon. It wasn't that he hated her, he simply didn't need the hassle that being around a controlling woman like her would bring.

Harry and friends now used the Room of Requirement for dueling against dummies. Although they didn't do it in class, they could cast Charms silently with no wand movement or wandlessly the same way. Harry had them practice summoning and banishing things wandlessly. He hoped that by summer, they would all be fading. In between worlds Harry griped about portkeys, flooes, and apparation being not the best ways to travel. When asked why he said that when they got to their destination, they weren't ready to go into action immediately. His major complaints were portkeys and flooes. His mother suggested using a disk that spun inside of a stationary object making the disk the portkey. By touching the outside stationary object he wouldn't spin.

His Dad had smacked him on the back of his head and said if he paid attention that the spinning in a floo slowed to a stop, and you walk out instead of it throwing you out. Merlin and the founders taught him to fade rather than apparate. It didn't have the squeezing sensation and there were no known wards against it. Its major problem was that many wizards didn't have the ability to will themselves from one place to another. In the beginning Harry had to almost force himself from one place to another. But with practice it became almost second nature and didn't require a wand.

Harry hoped and prayed his friends never had to fight Voldemort or any other dark lord but that was only a dream, and he knew it. There could be not light without darkness or darkness without light. Tom Marvolo Riddle seemed to be an abnormality in the lengths he went to in order to increase in power and obtain immortality. Most dark lords were less powerful than Dumbledore had been, and few used horcruxes because they didn't work. Grindlewald and Voldemort were two of the worst although Grindlewald didn't kill as many wizards as Voldemort in Great Britain.

Voldemort killed without discrimination, pureblood, half-blood, first generation, or non-magical didn't matter to him. Tommy wanted to enslave the world, and Gellert wanted to rule it for the greater good. Harry wanted a magical world where all magical beings were treated as equals and with respect. He would prefer that they could co-exist with the mundanes but doubted that could happen. People on both sides feared what they didn't understand or things that were other than what was considered normal. Like it or not, it seemed to be his destiny to change the wizard world to one were magicals were all equal. He had two wives to help and to keep him on the right path.

Harry thought about his girls and how different but similar they were. Luna was the free spirit that nothing seemed to bother. Harry knew better and thought she just didn't let it show. She would say what she felt often in simple but effective terms that everyone could understand. Hermione was prone to use bigger words and cuss words less often unless she was riled. She was the organizer and could plan things to death or destruction. They both had brilliant minds, more brilliant than his for sure.

Harry was no dummy but would rather cut through the fat to get to the meat than to peel it away and look it over like Hermione. Harry knew that some of his so called peers thought that Harry liked violence and didn't hesitate to use it. After all look at what he did to Draco and the former head boy. In Harry's mind, he did what was necessary to correct a future problem, no more, no less. Luna, Hermione, his friends, and advisors understood, and the others could go to hell.

**Easter break**

At the dinner before the train left for Easter break Harry looked around and saw mostly sheeple. There were a few who would fight if necessary but most would be happy to let others put their life on the line. Few, even the older students, realized that freedom from tyranny came with a price. He knew that other than the mundane raised few had ever seen the pictures of military cemeteries that held tens of thousands that died to keep freedom alive. Those interred there wanted to live but died defending their rights and freedom. Hitler and Grindelwald would have forced their beliefs on the rest of the world. Hitler killed millions of Jews because of their race saying they didn't have the right blood. Those words were quite familiar to Harry James Potter.

That night Harry was more loving than he had been, there was a lot of cuddling, and innocent kisses. His girls knew that he was either thinking deep thoughts or something was worrying him. They knew he would either tell them and ask for help or work it out to his satisfaction. Harry still had issues caused by Dumbledore and the Dursleys, and he had to work them out. They agreed in private the best way to help him was to support him and give him lots of hugs and kisses for now. One day there would be more, but those days were years away.

They went to the bank a few times and Harry checked on Sirius. He was on the road back and should be ready to spend the summer with them. Harry knew in the last timeline that Sirius went someplace tropical. He asked Ragnok about it and was told that the Blacks owned a tropical island near the Santa Cruz Islands that had a manor. Harry asked that it be checked out and made modern and that anything dark could be destroyed. Items that belonged to the goblins should be returned to the rightful owners. Ragnok smiled and said it would be done. He told Harry that the island was in the same time zone as the United Kingdom. He also suggested that with portals installed between the Manor and the bank the Grangers could work in the United Kingdom and live the summer on the island without a problem.

They spent that evening with Dan and Emma, who thought spending the summer on a semi-tropical Isle in the same time zone was a great idea. Harry told Remus about the idea and invited him to join them. Remus reminded Harry that the Tonks were Sirius' cousins and suggested bringing up the idea to Sirius in time to invite them and others he may want to see. Harry and the girls agreed.

**Dumbledore**

Dumbledore was finally doing what he was told and staying out of school business unless asked. Dumbledore asked to see Harry. Harry and the girls appeared in the Headmaster office.

"Harry now that I have time I think I should go after Tom's horcruxes." Dumbledore told them.

"That would be waste of time Headmaster, since they've all been secured except for Nagini. And she hasn't met Tom yet. We've discussed your situation and have a suggestion if you feel up to it." Harry replied and smiled, Dumbledore was surprised since it was the first time Harry smiled at him.

"I'm most probably up to it Harry." Dumbledore said with his own smile.

"We were thinking that the NEWT and OWL students might like a bit of help in their transfiguration studies, including the practical of course. You were a great teacher, and I doubt that those skills have diminished. It gets you in the classroom and helps students who are beginning to stress out. It looked like a win-win situation to us." Harry told a surprised Dumbledore.

"While I must admit I hadn't thought about it, that is a great idea, and I'll do my best to help our students." Dumbledore replied and was shocked when Harry stuck out his hand to shake with the old mage.

The fact that Harry lied about the horcruxes didn't bother him a bit. He knew where the diary was kept and could get to it if that was needed. He even had a spare for Lucius that the git could give to Ginny.

**Sirius Black**

April turned into May and on 2 May, Harry, Luna, and Hermione appeared at Gringotts. After a quick visit with Ragnok, they went to the Hospital Wing. When they arrived in Sirius' room Harry looked at Remus and said, "He really doesn't look too bad for a mutt Mooney. I thought you said he was so ugly you had to shave his ass and teach him to walk backwards."

"Well that's true but he's been pampered so much he probably had an elf to hold a bed pan for him to pee in." Remus replied.

"Hey I'm sitting right here you know. You two gits just wait until I get in top shape again. Ok Harry, now introduce your handsome godfather to the lovely ladies." Sirius said.

Luna looked around and said, "Hermione do you see anyone handsome in here besides Harry?"

"No Luna I don't. However, I see a mutt that's trying to resemble a man, and an old one at that." Hermione replied.

"Ok Sirius, the beautiful blonde is Luna Potter-Ravenclaw, and the equally beautiful brunette is Hermione Potter-Hufflepuff my wives. You're looking good, well let's say better. The question is how are you feeling?" Harry asked as he walked over to the bed and hugged his godfather.

"I feel a lot better and am actually starting to exercise to get some muscle back. My magic is slowly recovering, but that may take a while." Sirius answered.

"Well you have your Occlumency shields back so I have something to tell you." Harry said as he waved his hand and a couch and chair to match appeared next to Sirius' bed.

"In a Galaxy far, far, away, nope wrong story. On 2 May 1998 I … Now Ronald Weasley… Lucius Malfoy…"

Sirius and Remus cracked up at Harry's audacious plan. Sirius said after he got his breath under control, "That's just bold enough to work. But aren't you three supposed to be in school?"

"Owners privilege and with everyone going to Hogsmeade that wants to who can keep track of the three of us. If push comes to shove would you try to chew your bosses' ass?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Sirius we're also tied for the top grade in our classes, and that's by dumbing down. Between us and our friends we have the top ten covered." Hermione told her godfather in law.

"Now if I could pass you magic would you accept it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't even ask who it was from. Magic is magic after all." Sirius replied.

"Well then you won't mind taking some from Trixi and the Lestrange brothers." Harry said with a smirk.

"Won't bother me a bit," Sirius stated.

The last thing Sirius remembered hearing before he woke up with a headache was, "Actually it will" Harry handed Sirius a headache potion and smiled.

"How do you feel now?" Harry asked.

"Hell I feel great," Sirius replied.

"Good, if you had been magically stronger it wouldn't have bothered you so much. Well, your advanced age may have a role in that. Now get your raggedy ass up and order a custom wand from Ollivander. I'd suggest not mentioning my name when you do. I don't think he likes me much." Harry told his godfather.

"Harry James Potter how can you say that about that nice old man. I mean just because you proved him wrong and picked the nearest thing to a match for your friends, I'm sure he loves you." Hermione said.

"Hermione, Harry also chewed his ass when he called me young lady or child. That's the Lady Potter-Ravenclaw to you sir." Luna stuck out her chest and deepened her voice for the last sentence causing everyone to laugh again. "Then you threatened to go to Knockturn Alley for a custom wand after telling him not only could you carry two wands you could carry eight."

"Well he told his guardian and the head of the DMLE the same thing, and she backed down in a hurry. Padfoot you might check out the Black vault to see if any wands in it will work as a backup or spare." Hermione suggested.

"Tell Ollivander you think that 14-inch oak, Horntail heartstring, and basilisk fang would be a good fit. When you pick it up tell him I suggested it would work well for you." Harry suggested.

Sirius thought a tropical island sounded good and said he would contact Andromeda. Harry said they would try to be back but with school winding down they may not be able to make it. Harry, Hermione, and Luna left Remus to go see Ragnok. When Harry told Ragnok the plans the goblin leader almost fell off his stool laughing.

**Hogwarts end of year**

Cassie would have smiled if she could, Hogwarts was alive with magic and adrenalin it was finals week for all but OWL and NEWT students. Except for one study group the castle was as near a madhouse as any place could be. That group had been together since the first week of October, and was now in a classroom for their last 'study' session.

Harry said, "All right remember confidence in yourself means others will have confidence in you. Remember to keep your answers from your text books and the list of study references the Professors provided, and you'll do great. Also if they ask for three inches to describe a charm do not give more if you do it shows you cannot follow directions."

"In that light don't change your normal writing style and try to write smaller to get more in. That only makes it harder to read and the Professors have been grading exams for years. The opposite is true as well, don't use larger or spaced-out writing." Hermione added with a smile.

"When doing the practical, remember to ask if there is something you can do for extra credit. If you have a question raise your hand, and the Professor should come to you. When he or she arrives ask your question quietly." Luna said in her 'oh well' sort of way.

"Look around you and see you are a part of the best of the best, and we are the future movers and shakers. We will make our world better than the one we were born in because it is our destiny. Dobby butterbeers please!" Harry shouted.

When Dobby arrived with the butterbeer, after he passed it out Harry said, "Group Tennn-hut, Dobby Potter front and center."

Dobby threw his chest out and marched up to Harry.

Harry looked the elf over like Sergeant Rick showed him then said, "Dobby Potter you're out of uniform."

"But Harry sir…"

"Dobby Potter how many stripes does a Sergeant have?"

"They has three sir."

"Then why is Sergeant Dobby Potter wearing two stripes?" Harry asked and thought the elf would cry.

"Dobby is not knowing he be Sergeant sir."

"Well sometimes the Lord must do certain things himself." Harry said and knelt down and waved his hand across Dobby's stripes, and they changed from two to three.

"Good job Sergeant Dobby," Harry said and Dobby wrapped his arms around Harry's thighs and shook with emotion.

"And Dobby if I call for Sarge you will come, ok?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry sir Dobby will come if called Sarge or Dobby." Dobby said then stood at attention and saluted. Harry returned the salute said, 'dismissed,' and Dobby disappeared.

"Harry you just made the craziest elf in the world's day." Neville said, and the others agreed.

"Ok, who here would have him any other way?" Harry asked and they all said, "not me." Dobby was the group's gofer and mascot, but no one would change the little guy even if they could.

The study group members went to their exams together, and sat quietly with nothing but a self-inking quill in their hand. They were the first ones finished and reviewed their exams before turning them over indicating they were finished. If they were told they could leave they did so quietly.

That evening in the staff lounge, Minerva asked Lana Furgeson how the first year Charms exam went.

"When I arrived the Potter study group was waiting with self-inking quills in their hands and nothing else out. They sat quietly almost at attention. They listened to my instructions intently then started when I said begin. Harry, Luna, and Hermione were finished a few seconds before the others. They reviewed their answers once, and turned the exam over indicating they were finished. When I whispered they could leave quietly that's exactly what they did. If I didn't know better I'd say I had just given a final exam to a military drill team." Lana replied.

Holly Simpson said the same thing happened for her exam. Jake and Carla Terrell repeated the praise of the study group.

Lana then said, "If the exam asked for three inches for an answer, it's what I received. Not 2 3/4 or 3 1/4 but three and from those I checked it was in their normal writing style. You know I just thought of something, their actions were right out of the Marauders book Things the Teachers Don't Want You to Know about Hogwarts, that Harry sold at the first breakfast."

"That was part of his mother's contribution to the booklet. I gave James and Sirius a month's detention for pranking me. They swore they didn't do it but wouldn't tell me who did. At the after graduation party Lily came up to me and said, 'Minerva the boys could only see your back and the back of your legs from the knees down. I had one hell of a time figuring out how to do that and show the girls your bare ass at the same time.' James and Sirius came up and each put an arm around Lily and said, we told you we didn't do it, isn't she great?" Minerva said with tears leaking from her eyes.

"James would be disappointed that Harry hasn't pranked anyone at all." Hagrid said.

"Hagrid you have to either be joking or thick. What happened at the opening feast? He told everyone's Voldemort's big secret, and then took him down again. Then he performs a prank of epic proportions with the Director of the DMLE innocently involved. He took down Snivellus Snape and got him put in jail while making Dumbledore look like an ass. Hell he started before school, sending qualified people for Minerva to hire. He has effectively neutered Dumbledore."

"He made Malfoy mess his pants with an illusion on the train while not causing him physical harm. He got rid of the cheating head boy. Who knows what he did to the twins except scare the hell out of them to the point they started studying? Personally, I think that he worried them into thinking he was going to do something, and then did nothing to keep them off guard. Of course, there are the things that can't be proven like the Prankster United signs and taking over the ceiling in the Great Hall. Except for someone who starts something against him, his wives, or friends, he hasn't embarrassed anyone." Filius replied, and Remus couldn't do anything but agree.

"Actually I'm sure James and Lily are quite proud of their son Hagrid. Harry is well versed in the duties of the head of a Most Ancient Noble House and uses the laws the purebloods wrote against them. The fact that he hasn't killed anyone he could have, and maybe should have, speaks of great restraint on his part. James, Sirius, and I didn't have that, and I had more restraint than those two. James and Sirius could be and were right foul gits for the first five years at school. You laid a hand on James Potter at your own risk. He may not take you out that instant, but he would when he saw a chance." Remus added Minerva and Poppy agreed.

Thursday was the last test day for the study group, and defense was the last practical of the day. Sergeant Rick was giving the first years their practical with Remus when he drew Harry. Harry breezed through the shields and stinging hex, stunner, and jelly legs jinx.

"Very good Mr. Potter," Rick said.

"Sir how about extra credit, like maybe a duel?" Harry asked innocently.

"Sure why not, you waited until last and we have time. Rules?" Rick asked.

"No Unforgivable Curses and Professor Lupin is on your side." Harry said and the classroom got quiet.

"Ok you get extra credit if you last a minute," Rick replied.

"Good enough but sir, don't hold back," Harry said cheekily.

"Mr. Potter people have been trying to get under my skin for years… good try but not even close. Mr. Longbottom please count down from three, and we start when you say one." Rick said.

When Neville reached one Harry ducked and disappeared. A stunner to the chest took Remus down and a wand to the back of his neck stopped Rick, who said, "I yield."

"I must say Mr. Potter you're full of surprises." Rick said as he brought Remus back to the conscious world.

"You'll get angry when I say this but at least 12 other firsties could have done what I just did sirs. Now as a critique, neither of you had your Occlumency shields up, nor covering your surface thoughts. Second, as soon as I disappeared one of you should have either put fog or smoke up even if it cost you getting hit with a stunner. That would have helped your partner, but then I'm a firstie. One could have shielded the other or pulled a backup wand and cast with both hands. These are Death Eater tactics in Mad Eye Moody's books. He may be paranoid, but he lived through a lot of fights that others didn't survive." Harry stated.

"Harry you seem to take this class more serious than most other students," Remus stated.

"I have a maniac dark lord who seems to want me dead Professor. So the sooner I gear up for that the better. So maybe next year we can do a bit of this type training," Harry replied.

"Harry you do know about the curse on this course right?" Rick asked.

"You mean the two ex-curses Professor," Hermione interjected.

"Yes one from dork lord Dumbledore and the other from the dark lord Moldyshorts that we three removed before Christmas, I believe," Luna added.

"You three removed the curses?" Remus asked.

"Yes, and what are the odds, they would both curse the floor?" Harry asked.

"Hermione thinks that Voldemort is Dumbledore's bastard son, but Dumbledore is gay, so I don't think so," Luna told the shocked group.

"Hey, even gay people want an heir so it's possible." Hermione said.

"Ladies please not again, while anything is possible my heir test showed Tom Marvolo Riddle is from a branch of the Gaunt family. If his father was magical the name would have appeared on the test," Harry said almost as a plea.

"Professors when do we learn the patronus charm?" Daphne asked, wanting to stop the potential discussion between Luna and Hermione.

"Not until seventh year, and few wizards can produce one." Remus replied.

"Merlin hush," said Harry.

"What did the ring say Harry if it's not private?" Remus asked.

"He said that's bullshit. Modern wizards think it's based on a happy feeling generally associated with love. While that can produce one, a strong emotion makes it easier to produce and uses less magic from your core. Of course, you must be in touch with your magic and desire the result. No silly wand waving or incantation is necessary. His words not mine," Harry replied.

"Merlin, you old reprobate, I'm not telling them your strongest emotion comes from remembering the time you had four witches in bed with you." Harry stated then his eyes snapped wide open as he heard the class laugh. He mumbled, "shit" and found the floor interesting to look at.

"Too hear him tell it, Merlin tried to increase the magical population of Britain by at least one third," Harry stated, "And he loves to tell of his escapades."

**After exams are over**

Harry woke up Friday in a pissed-off mood and decided that he needed to change that quickly. He and his wives entered the Great Hall, and it was full.

"Excuse me Headmaster Dumbledore what time does the train leave this morning, we failed to get notified about that." Harry asked before he sat down.

"Lord Potter the train doesn't leave until a week from tomorrow." Albus replied.

"What! You're joking right? I mean you have five full classes with nothing to do but get into trouble for ten days while two classes take their exams. If my memory is good, it cost nothing but wages for three people to run the train. It costs a hell of a lot more to feed and house over two hundred students than that." Harry stated.

"But it's always…" Albus started to say.

"Been that way… so that makes it right in your mind and stupid in mine. Hogwarts spends money on crap like that, and the Potter Foundation provided safe brooms for Madam Hooch this year. Those could have been bought by the school with the money saved if the five classes hadn't had to stay an extra week last year." Harry finished interrupting Dumbledore.

Before the old man could respond, Harry continued, "The train will leave at 10:00 tomorrow morning. The Hogwarts elves will transport those students who can't get home from the platform via the floo. All years except five and seven write your parents or guardians and let them know you'll be home early. If that isn't convenient, you can stay here next week. The elves will deliver your letters and wait for a response. Please put that in your note."

"But the leaving feast…" Dumbledore started to say.

"Will be held tonight, and a special meal will be held next Friday at dinner as well. By my calculations that will save over ₲15,000. This will be distributed as bonuses for the Professors, who have done an outstanding job this year." Harry said and loved seeing the shock on the Professors faces.

"Another thing I don't understand is why Kings Cross Station the only place we can board or depart from the train? While it's not inconvenient for wizards to use the floo or apparation point on the platform, it is for muggle raised. Looking at the map and the train's route, there are at least ten stations from southern Britain to Aberdeen Scotland that it could stop and board students. Of course, wizards could floo straight to the castle and not take the train." Harry stated watching the students frown as they began to wonder why no one else thought of that.

"If we're honest, most people on the train sit with people they know and very few meet new people on the train. What surprised me most on 1 September last year is that other than the cart lady, I saw no adult monitors on the train. Perhaps if there were, the confrontation between Malfoy and me wouldn't have happened. Obviously, the head boy and girl plus 24 prefects didn't stop it. That shouldn't be their job anyway since school isn't in session. I doubt they got paid for it."

"A critical look says they made twelve strolls through the train. What do we see but two prefects in the same year patrolling? Ok you have eight new prefects who are fifth-year students, what happens if two of them find two seventh year students in a confrontation? You most probably have two fifth-year students hexed. Talk about a recipe for disaster that sure has the potential of being one." Harry said looking at the prefects nodding in agreement.

"But wait, it gets better since these same prefects are supposed to monitor the entire castle until curfew in pairs. I'd like the professors to indicate by a show of hands if they would volunteer to do that. Ok let's say that Hermione and I are fifth-year prefects, and we have hall patrol duty. We come upon two seventh year student making love in a broom closet. What do we do? We know if we report it chances are high we'll get hexed later. If we don't we're not performing our assigned duties, that's a lose-lose situation for the prefects."

"Next year there will be a professional security team on the train and patrolling the castle. They will be led by a retired SAS Colonel named "Iron" Mike Taylor. He wears the Victoria Cross and the Military Cross, our Nation's two highest awards for gallantry. His command includes retired military, Aurors, and hit-wizards many of which were trained by Alastor Mad Eye Moody. These are the 'we take no prisoners' types. They will be the core of the Kingdom's defense corps." Harry finished and sat down. Rick lifted his cup in salute.

Harry had just filled his plate when Mr. Filch came running in yelling, "Dragons over the Forbidden Forest. I thought you might want to know Professors."

Harry stood again and said, "No need to worry, they're just clearing out a colony of Acromantulas. They are one hell of a lot less dangerous than an unchecked colony of giant spiders. A pair of Hungarian Horntails will remain to guard the forest. Unless you're a polite parselmouth, I suggest that you keep your distance from them. Of course, the Forbidden Forest is named that for a reason. So unless you want to become a broiled dragon snack stay out of there."

"Lord Potter, that all sounds good but how do you know this?" Dumbledore asked seeing a chance to get back at Harry.

"It's quite easy Dumbledore. I asked Sadie, and her mate Horny, to come and clear out a danger that is a delicacy for them. They invited four of their friends to a feast. They won't wipe out their food source, but will damn sure control the population that are infringing on the centaurs and others. Given the choice between having two Dragons, Centaurs, Hippogryphs, Unicorns, Thestrals, a few Gryffins, or Acromantulas there is no choice." Harry paused, and took a breath.

"Tell me Dumbledore if 60 to 80 mature Acromantulas were to attack the school on a warm Saturday when one hundred students are out walking around the lake, how many students could you, and the teachers save? And Hagrid you're fooling yourself if you think that couldn't happen. You have no control over the colony, and you know that. You also know that of the seven magical creatures I just named only one is truly uncontrollable. You may have a friendly relationship with Aragog since you raised him, but damn sure don't with his grandchildren."

"Once the feast is over Sadie and Horny will begin to fly the area and take out other dangerous beasts. The dragons are intelligent and have more magic than any ten wizards, including Dumbledore at his most powerful. Their second most-favored delicacy they say they like the texture of the meat…" Harry was interrupted by Madam Bones entering the Great Hall.

Amelia asked Dumbledore. "It's been quite a year for you, hasn't it Albus? A Death Eater and Voldemort found in the school you're the Headmaster of, all in the same year. Then there are six dragons feeding on Acromantula in the forest and a Cerebus on the grounds." She turned and looked at Harry.

"You asked earlier if this was a school or a nut house Harry. Personally, I'm leaning toward the nut house with Albus in charge. I do think, Lord Potter, that you should let me charge the Headmaster and the Grounds Keeper with endangering the lives of minors. However, I'll take you at your word when you said you had the problem solved," Amelia stated then approached Hagrid, who went white.

"No more dangerous beasts will be brought into Hogwarts, Hagrid. What not be dangerous to you is to an 11-year-old student. Do we understand each other? Let me be clear, I'm not talking as part of the Ministry, or DMLE. I'm talking as the guardian of three students who will be 12 this summer. If one of your little beasties hurts one of my charges, not even Voldemort can save you from my wrath." Amelia said looking Hagrid in the eyes.

Several students gulped, this was one witch you didn't want on your ass. Hagrid nodded several times before saying, "I understand."

"Your word is good enough for me, Hagrid." Amelia said then came to the Ravenclaw table and said. "Here are your letters giving you permission to leave tonight by floo, or tomorrow by train. But let me know how you're coming. If you floo after the feast tonight come to Bones Manor for the night and we'll get you home after breakfast." Amelia told her charges.

"We'll take the train so we can watch Harry throw Draco from it. The odds are even on whether Harry can put him in the river or not." Susan said while looking at Draco.

"Susan you can't be serious," Amelia said looking shocked.

"But I have confidence that Harry can put him near the center the river and bet that way." Susan replied.

"We'll discuss this more when you get home. Harry would you mind sharing how you have solved the problem in this nut house?" Amelia asked.

Harry replied, "Well it was supposed to be a surprise announced at the closing feast but that's this evening so I'll announce it now. Professor Dumbledore submitted his retirement papers and they were accepted. The new administration will have Professor Flitwick as the President of Hogwarts. He will announce his staff before the start of school next term. Hagrid was never convicted of a crime that he was innocent of according to the ghosts. While your Ministry may not take the word of a ghost the Kingdom of Gryffindor does."

"Hagrid you may purchase a wand at Ollivander in Hogsmeade, and attend school. The head of the Dragon Reserve in Romania says you have a job if you get your Mastery in Care of Magical Creatures. While we would hate to lose you, the pay is three to four times what you earn here and you'll be working with dragons." Harry replied and saw the shock on Dumbledore's face but it passed quickly.

Harry continued, "We've discussed the security precautions earlier and Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and McDonald will be the schools negotiating team for the Triwizard Tournament. The new Durmstrang Headmaster took one look at what the proposal said and laughed saying no way would the school or their Ministry ever agree with such garbage. Madam Maxime told the French Ministry there was no need to look at the proposal since she had no intent to sign it."

After a pause Harry added, "My wives and I sent a basic draft that involves students from years two through seven in various academic and physical events. There will still be a single champion selected to represent their school in the more traditional events. Hogwarts will undergo a change over the next year and two unused wings will be opened so we can house the other two schools. There will be non-competition events so the students get to know their foreign counterparts. These will include dances, study groups, and other things." Harry added and smiled at the look on Dumbledore's face.

"Harry I do hope you kept the school champions age limit to 17 and older," Dumbledore said with a slight smirk.

"No, it's open to third year students and above with permission from their parents or guardians. If they manage to get to the cup they can enter their name. Of course getting there is a test not to be taken lightly. If you get stunned you're out, exceed the time limit and you're out, there are a few surprises of course. One thing is for sure and that is you can't do anything short of killing yourself to get killed. In addition Madam Pomfrey or Madam Jeffries will check all entrants to see they are physically capable of competing." Harry said and gave Dumbledore his evil smirk thinking _take that shithead._

Draco thought there was no way he would go anywhere close to Potty without his father. He couldn't wait to see his father take Potter down. He might agree with Potter about some of what he just said but Potter should have been his friend. His father said the dark lord wasn't dead and if they could turn Potter over to him they would be set for life. But that damn Potter didn't want to be friends and associated with mudbloods, half-bloods, and other riff-raff that weren't worth a Malfoy's time. Draco was worried about his grades Potter and his friends were at the top of their year and Draco was closer to the bottom than Weasley.

**Staff Meeting**

"I didn't know Professor Dumbledore was retiring," Hagrid said.

"Hagrid, Albus pissed off the owners' one too many times and that was Harry's way for him to leave with dignity rather than be canned. Harry and his wives are asking questions that we have all asked Albus before. The difference is they aren't willing to accept the non-answers and are in a position to make changes." Minerva stated, and the others agreed.

Pomona stated, "You do understand that it was Harry that kept Amelia from arresting you and Albus, I hope. I won't ask what you were thinking when you not only let an Acromantula lose but also found it a mate. We're damn lucky no one was killed. If that had happened, you and Albus would have been tried for murder." Hagrid hung his head but wisely said nothing.

"Alright I need help being a newbie here. I have 12 students who have the same grade which would be an O+ if we gave them and another 14 who would have Os. Is this a problem here?" Richard McDonald asked.

"I suspect it's the same first group that I have the same situation with. But in answer to your question you could score the whole class as O's if that's what they earned." Filius replied.

"Ok one other question, and so help me if anyone sniggers or laughs curses will fly, Remus and I had a student ask if we gave extra credit. In my infinite wisdom I said yes, and he suggested a duel. He proceeded to tell me the duel would be between Remus and me against him. I told him if he lasted a minute he would get extra credit. The little shit cleaned our clock. He stunned Remus while falling away from a tripping jinx. Then disappeared and the next thing I knew his wand tip was at the back of my skull with a curse on his lips." Rick told the shocked teachers.

"He's not telling it all. The rules were no Unforgivables and Harry Potter took us out in less than five seconds. Then he critiqued us saying that at least 12 of his study group could have done the same thing. It seems they've been studying Mad Eye's books. Harry thinks Voldemort wants him dead and I have to agree after what has happened. I wouldn't doubt you'll see second year students casting a patronus next year." Remus added and shook his head at remembering how fast he went down.

"I think that group only verbalizes charms because they don't want others to know they don't have to. I think Harry is building his core group that will be tomorrow's leaders. And I think he is training them himself probably with help from the rings he wears. Think about who his advisors are. Chief or High King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation, the Head of the DMLE and probably the next Minister, two highly respected mundane professionals, plus the Editor/Owner of the Quibbler. Don't sell Xeno Lovegood short it's exactly what he wants you to do." Filius said, and sniggered at the looks on a few faces.

**Dumbledore**

Meanwhile in the Headmaster Office Dumbledore heard a voice in his head say, "_You had to know this day was coming Dumbledore. That boy gave you more chances than I would have. He kept you around this long so as not to disrupt the students. You didn't lie to him but you also didn't offer him council on terms he could agree to and you knew it. He even let you save face when many would have had you thrown in Azkaban or fired you publicly. For the first time in years he has students thinking and questioning what is going on around them as they should. If it seems wrong it may be wrong. What was done in the 1940s may not be best for the 1990s and you have lived long enough to know that._

_But he has to die for Voldemort to be killed._

_Bullshit, that soul piece can be removed by a competent curse breaker like Bill Weasley. Your grand plans are not the only way to do things. In many cases they get people killed that should not die at the time. Dumbledore you are nothing but a man, it is not your place to make decisions that cost others their lives. _

_I thought what I was doing was for the best for the majority of the people._

_Don't try to disguise your disgusting greater good bullshit with me. You did it for yourself and forgot that others have rights and can make their own decisions. Because they don't fit your little plans don't make them wrong. Now I suggest you start packing before Cassie throws you out on your ass._

Dumbledore looked at Fawkes and the Phoenix looked him in his eyes for a moment then turned his back on the old man he had been with for years. Fawkes gave a short but sad trill and flamed away. Albus knew he had lost a companion who had been with him for nearly fifty years. He turned and went to his bedroom and began to pack his personal items.

When he finished his packing which was less than his…friends?... associates thought. Most of the items in his office actually belonged to Hogwarts and would remain or disappear. He sat at his desk and rewrote his will.

Albus then went to Gringotts in Hogsmeade, filed his will, and then transferred ₲15,000 to his brother Aberforth. He transferred ₲35,000 to the bank in Dublin and the rest he transferred to Harry James Potter. He left the bank with a sly smile thinking of something he once heard on the Television at a mundane restaurant he loved, "Elvis has left the building." With a quick turn Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore disappeared and reappeared near a three bedroom cabin south of Dublin.

The goblin, Sawtooth, watched Dumbledore disapparate and smiled, he sent a message to Ragnok telling him what Dumbledore had done. Ragnok smiled and said to no one, "Dumbledore you can't run from us, when Harry wants you he shall have you."

**Meeting with the Weasley twins**

Harry was eating lunch with his wives and friends when a Gringotts owl arrived. He showed Hermione and Luna the short message. It read: _Dumbledore moved funds and left from Hogsmeade_. Harry made a copy and took it to Filius who nodded. They thought something like this might happen and would announce Dumbledore's departure at dinner.

That afternoon Harry, Luna, and Hermione discussed the Weasley twins and invited them to their suite. Fred and George arrived looking apprehensive but Harry put them at ease by offering them a seat and a butterbeer.

"Fred and George according to the castle you've studied hard and kept your noses clean which we appreciated. You're jokesters, but messing with truly untested potions is dangerous to those who ingest them. We know for a fact that both of the Professors Terrells liked to prank while they were in school. If you have your stuff checked by them before you distribute it, we won't have a problem." Harry surprised the twins.

"However, don't force anyone to take anything and try to leave the firsties alone. Now if you happen to leave something in your common room that's been approved by the Professors, and someone puts it in their mouth it's their fault." Hermione added and smiled.

Luna added, "Try to spread the good times between the houses, but if you can't stand having a prank pulled on you, then you shouldn't prank someone else. If you're serious about opening your own business keep in mind, there are large and small markets. Harry told you earlier there are many in the Ministry that can't do a descent shield charm. That's a small market but high in profit. Zonko's sells to children, a large market, but the profit per item is small, so they have to sell a lot of an item to make a profit." She had shocked the twins at her sense of business.

Fred looked at George, who nodded so Fred replied, "Ok we can definitely live with what you said. Snape would have just binned anything we gave him to look over and gave us detention for bothering him. We'll leave you and your group alone."

Harry replied, "You don't need to do that just expect retaliation in kind if you prank us. One thing you might consider is that some potions lose their effectiveness with age or turn dangerous. Runes, on the other hand, are permanent but are destroyed in the digestive system. The right runes on a package will keep the contents fresh for ages." The girls agreed.

"But we missed a year of runes, and it's too late to change now," George said defectively.

Luna shook her head at their statement and replied, "I'm sure I took your Ҝ15 after the opening feast for a certain pamphlet. See Professor Tucker and if you study the material he gives you, there is a good chance you can catch up. Also your brother Bill is well versed in runes. He may be able to lead you to a book that can help you."

"Alright but you know we're curious as to why you're telling us this," Fred told them.

Harry answered, "I would be also. Look guys, we aren't fond of Ronald and Percy. We've watched both like we do most of the school. Ronald comes off as a jealous git that wants things given to him and lacks the loyalty to be a friend. And Mr. Rule Book Percy acts like he's superior to everyone and that the rules must be followed no matter how asinine they are. We've never seen him talk to you two or Ronald, and you're his family." He saw the light come on as the twins considered his words.

George replied as Harry's accurate assessment of his younger brother. "I guess living with them has put blinders on us, but as an outsider looking at them. We can see where people would think that. Ron is better now that he has a new wand that works and finds that studying is rewarded by good grades. However, he lacks direction and doesn't know what he wants to do in life. He wants a lot of material things Dad simply can't afford. He sees Bill getting things he wants and hasn't connected that to the fact that Bill works hard and is talented."

"There is a potential problem that you two may be able to help us with. How close are you to your sister?" Hermione asked the twins.

"We're pretty close with her. We learned not to pick on her or prank her our first year here. Why?" They asked in stereo.

Hermione answered, "We have a reason to believe that she is a Boy-Who-Lived fan girl. Which, in and of itself, is not that big of a problem, unless she turns into a stalker. We also know Dumbledore made an illegal marriage contract for Harry to marry her. What we don't want to happen, is for us to have to hurt your sister. However, Luna and I will not tolerate any one messing with our husband or our bond. Ginny could be a good friend but no more than that. If you can find a way, please try to get her to understand that," While watching the twins' reaction.

George replied. "Dad made it clear to all of us to respect your bond and marriage when the news was released last August. Ginny cried, but I suppose a lot of young girls did. No mention was made about a marriage contract that we remember, but then we weren't part of it. Harry's a decent looking bloke, but we like girls. We'll tell her about your study group and how well your friends do in classes, and that you seem like you would be good friends to have. We'll also mention that Harry has no use for fans of the Boy-Who-Lived bullshit." It was all they could really do as Ginny would have to change herself. They couldn't change her.

They talked about some prank ideas they had and Harry gave them a copy of the original Marauders Map telling them the original was locked in his vault.

On the way to dinner Fred said to George, "You know we could have been with that group all along if we hadn't tried the crap we did on the train."

"I agree bro, the last thing I want to do is to piss them off. You've heard the rumor that Harry took out both Defense Professors in seconds for extra credit in Defense. I believe they're true." George replied.

"You know they have a point about potions and runes that we never thought of. Can you imagine someone getting sick on what we sold they'd end up owning us?" Fred said and they both shuddered at the thought.

**Closing feast**

"Ok it's agreed we start with Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout," a voice said and received two nods.

Traditionally, the first year student sat closest to the head table, and the seventh years sat closest to the doors to the Great Hall. Harry, Hermione, and Luna took the seats closest to the head table and waited for the Ravenclaw friends to join them. The other students entered in groups and took their seats. Everyone noticed the Headmaster's chair was empty and Professor Flitwick was standing on his chair.

"Welcome to the End of the Year Feast, before dinner we will present the House Cup. For the first time since 1962, two houses are tied in points. Slytherin and Gryffindor each has 342 points and tied for third place. Hufflepuff came in second place with 356 points. Ravenclaw claw dominated the academics and amassed 461 points to take first place and the House Cup. For the first time in Hogwarts history, the first-year students gained the largest number of points as a class. Let's honor both Ravenclaw and the first-year students with a toast.

Flitwick and the head table lifted their chalices, and the students followed his lead. Suddenly, he turned hot pink as did Minerva and Pomona. Their hair, eyebrows, skin, and robes were hot pink. They were in the center of the head table. Then after a short pause, the Professors one by one on both sides of the center changed to match the three. The color change rippled down across the head table then started with the students closest to the walls and like a slow-moving wave, students changed to hot pink.

The color change moved to the inside rows and zigzagged up and down the rows until it reached the last students. Neville was the last Ravenclaw and Nathan Brown the last Hufflepuff since he sat with his back to Neville. Once Neville changed to hot pink, his hair turned Slytherin green with silver stripes as did Nathan's. The Slytherin colors started on the inside rows and worked their way back to the head table. Once Flitwick, Minerva, and Pomona changed colors, they changed to the Gryffindor colors.

That rippled through the Great Hall, Hufflepuff colors were next followed by Ravenclaw. The ceiling of the Great Hall flashed lightning, and thunder was heard immediately after the flash. Suddenly, the ceiling went black-and-white as letters appeared and scrolled from the head table to the doors. They read, 'The Marauders were fair pranksters but the Shadows are better. The Shadows have arrived, and we are watching YOU!' This announcement brought to by The Pranksters United Brotherhood.'

Faces and bodies returned to their normal color, but hair and robes changed to their house colors. Those Professors who had not attended Hogwarts were now wearing hair and robes of the Hogwarts colors.

Professor Flitwick said with a smile, "If I knew who did this prank, they would receive 100 points for outstanding charm work."

Harry quickly stood up and said, "I confess, Luna and Hermione did it."

The girls stood and said in stereo, "We can't take credit for someone else's work Neville and Susan did it."

Neville and Susan said, "No we didn't, it was the Weasley twins."

The twins caught on fast and stood, "We can't take credit for this although it was brilliant. We must admit it was Percy and Mr. Wood. We're sure Professor that they can prove it was their work."

Filius stated, "If Mr. Weasley and Mr. Wood can prove they did this Gryffindor will start next year with 100 points. Now I believe it's time to eat."

The food appeared on the tables, and some students ate but showed concern that something would happen to them.

_**Students of Hogwarts do not be concerned about your food. The elves and I would not let anyone taint what you eat in this hall.**_Cassie said.

"Thank you, Cassie," Harry said out loud.

_**You're welcome My Lord.**_

They were surprised by a late delivery of the Quibbler that announced a contest for the person with the oldest rat. First place was ₲100, second was ₲50, and third was ₲25. Harry looked into the mirror Susan was holding and saw Ronald Weasley's face light up. Step one in his plan for Peter was on track.

After desert Professor Flitwick said that Dumbledore had been called to the Wizengamot for a last minute committee meeting. And explained that while he was no longer Chief Warlock, he was still a Wizengamot member and served on the finance committee. Harry and his wives knew this was a way not to worry those students that were staying for their tests and still thought highly of Dumbledore.

Harry and his friends spent an hour or so discussing their plans for the summer. Their parents traveled in different circles and liked to visit different places around the world. They would send letters via Gringotts mail and see each other in August in Diagon Alley.

The train ride back to London went smoothly as Draco stayed in his compartment except to use the loo. Harry's group discussed getting everyone's Occlumency shields up during the summer since that wouldn't interfere with their vacations. Harry also gave them a boost in their magic from what he had taken from Death Eaters and the ley lines the train passed over.

End Chapter 5

**A/N: It was at this point I laid down a pack of cigarettes with three left in it. I placed my lighter on the pack and walked away from 58 eight years of smoking. Needless to say it didn't take me long to act like a bear with a thorn in its paw. My muse Bellatrix got all huffy and left for a around the world cruise. Six months later I found out she's whoring herself in Bangkok because she lost a bunch of money playing Texas Holdem and likes to eat. In addition my wife told me to straighten my ass up or sleeping on the couch was in my near future.**

**I do plan on one day picking this back up but haven't been able to do so therefore ****it is up for adoption****.**

30


	17. A Bit of Advice Chapters 1 and 2

**A Bit of Advice**

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 300,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**A/N: This is an Alternate Universe/Fantasy and a bit funny story. It includes a super powered Harry. As such, it does not follow canon, although unless stated otherwise events leading up to the start of the story are canon. It includes some bashing of my less than favorite people in canon. This is a Harry/Hermione ship from the beginning, and it will not change. There may be hints of sex between mature adults and strong language in places therefore, the ****T**** rating. For those who don't like powerful Harry Potter stories I suggest you read one or more of the 300,000 plus other stories out here on .**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

1₲ = 1 Galleon, 1₴ = 1 Sickle, 1₭ = 1 Knut,

10₭ = 1₴, 10₴ = 1₲

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar

Conversion rate: **1₲ = £50** based on 1/4 the average price of gold in the early 1990s and rounded down for ease of calculation.

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998). All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times in the 24 hour format.

**Chapter 1 Meeting dear old Dad**

Harry James Potter left the Headmaster's office in shock after viewing Snape's memories. He knew now he was a horcrux. Harry decided he must die so Moldyshorts could be killed. He sat down next to the wall at the bottom of the stairs and made a list of the reasons to live versus the reasons to die. The quickly gave that up after deciding his life was shit, and if he lived it would only get worse. He hated being the Boy-Who-Lived and being the boy who conquered Moldyshorts could only be worse.

Harry thought: _for crying out loud, I'm nearly 18 and never have been laid, hell the only time I even got a good snogging was with the #1 fan girl, and that didn't lead to getting shagged. Then I discover the bitch giving Seamus head in an empty classroom. The saying life's a bitch, and then you die is so true for me. The one girl I really want is now hooked up with the bottomless stomach and so-called best mate Ron the git. Ok Potter, face it, you don't have a lot to live for, but you can at least ensure Moldyshorts can be taken out. Buck up and take one for the team Harry._

Harry whipped out his invisibility cloak and put it on then left to find Neville. He told Neville he had something to do, but if he got the chance to kill Moldyshorts' snake. He added that if Neville could get his hands on the sorting hat, he might be able to pull the Sword of Gryffindor from it to use against the snake. Harry looked at the devastation around the only place he had ever called home and walked toward the forest to meet his fate.

He had no trouble finding Voldemort and his motley crew of Death Eaters. He listened for a while the stored his cloak inside his shirt and stepped out from behind a tree.

"No Tom, you were right. But if you don't mind I would appreciate a few answers before meeting my parents. First, what does being around these ass kissers really do for you? Do you realize that the way you're going, the muggles will wipe you out and most probably the world as well? They have weapons of mass destruction that just one would take out two-thirds of London. The United States alone has enough of them to destroy the world and can deliver them anywhere on the planet with pinpoint accuracy. Then what is left is rock floating in space with no life form on it. Even if you win you lose, for someone supposedly as smart as you, I would have thought you would have studied all possible enemies.

Moldyshorts' anger had reached its peak, and he sent the Killing Curse at Potter and watched the boy crumble to the ground before he blacked out.

Harry woke up in a fog naked as a Jaybird. _Damn it's cool here. I wish I had jeans and a sweatshirt, shoes, and socks would be nice as well._ Clothes appeared next to him, so he stood up and got dressed then looked around, there was nothing as far as he could see. Harry started to turn and received a right cross to his chin.

He looked up and saw a man that was nearly his double, "Dad?"

"Yes son."

Harry got up and sank his right fist in his father stomach and said, "Why the bloody hell did you hit me?"

James sucked air into his lungs then threw a left jab at his son that Harry ducked and threw one back that caught his father on the shoulder momentarily numbing James' left arm.

James side stepped and hit Harry in the center of his chest removing much of the air from Harry's lungs. "I hit you son because Potters aren't stupid. We may be proud, but we aren't fucking stupid. And don't even think about blaming it on the Evans side. Your mother was the smartest witch I ever knew, and I knew some damn smart ones son."

James then took on a smile that said I'm going to clean your clock and proceeded to wipe the floor with Harry.

Harry put his hands up palm out asking for peace, "Dad enough of this bullshit. How about you tell me what the fuck is going on."

"Harry why did you let Voldemort kill you?"

"Because I was a horcrux and had to die so the bastard could be killed."

"And who told you that?"

"Dumbledore told Snape in a memory I saw. It made sense to me since Tom and I have a connection and share memories."

"Ok let's say you were a horcrux. What does Bill Weasley do for a living?"

"He's a curse breaker for Gringotts."

"And where did he work before moving back to England?"

"He worked in Egypt discovering old treasures, and breaking curses to recover them."

"So do you think there is a remote possibility that he just might be aware of horcruxes and how to destroy them without harming the container?"

"Well I suppose he could, but Dumbledore would have known that and had me taken care of."

"And fuck up his grand plan, you must be kidding or really are stupid. That old shit has had your life organized since before you were born. All of this is the result of his grand plan. The prophecy could have indicated you or Neville. It was you due to his manipulations, and you danced to his beat like a good little boy."

"Yes, well you were a big help placing me with the Dursleys. Great plan that was, to send your son to learn how to be a good little house elf. Shit they even had me punishing myself so don't get all sanctimonious with me."

"Harry that was Dumbledore and his plan, our will sated clearly under no circumstance were you to be anywhere near them. Dumbledore witnessed the wills and knew this. You were supposed to go to Sirius Black. That's why Sirius had to end up in Azkaban, but Sirius fucked up and made it possible. Your mother is still on his ass about that. But the big problem is Dumbledore. Harry he's your Headmaster and nothing else. He claims he's your magical guardian, but that's a lie. Amelia Bones is and has been all along. In her defense, she never got the word. In fact, if things went tits up, she should have raised you."

"Well it doesn't do much good now does it? She's dead, and I'm dead and that's all in the past."

"Yes but there may be a way to send you back. However, we'll discuss that later, first I want to talk about you and your thought process."

"Why, I'm thinking pretty damn well thank you ever so much."

"Ok then tell me this why have you let your so-called best mate hold you back, treat you like shit, be a jealous prat, and steal your girl?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Harry you can't be that blind you were set up to meet him. Think son, there must be some grey matter between your ears. How many times was Molly Weasley at Kings Cross Station before conveniently running into you shouting about Muggles and asking what platform to look for? She took that train for seven years, then took five children to board the fucking train, and don't know what platform it leaves from? But then you were praying for someone to set you up, and she did a fair job of it."

"Well looking back I can see that could be true."

"So you hook up with a lazy, jealous git that wants next to you, so he can grab a bit of the spot light. To do that, he needs to keep others away. He's an insensitive mouthy git that without you would not be tolerated. Hell, it isn't until your fifth year you become friendly with Neville Longbottom. A boy that you spent hours with as a baby and should have been raised as your cousin or brother. Think son, exactly what did Ron contribute to the friendship other than trying to drive a wedge between you and others. He constantly berated you behind your back in the common room. At one time, we thought Katie Bell was going to hex his bits off. In second year, he distanced his self from the Heir of Slytherin right?"

"Yes Dad."

"How about when your name came out of the Goblet of Fire who called you a cheat and who stood by you?"

"You know Ron said I cheated, and Hermione stood by me she always does."

"Yes she does because she loves you, yet right after the dragon Ron makes a half assed attempt at an apology, and you push her aside for him again. You wonder why your mother and I think you're stupid, and are disappointed in you. Well tell me son just how the fuck should we feel when you constantly make piss poor decisions? Hard life or not, Dumbledore's manipulation or not, you can't see beyond your glasses how that girl feel about you. And don't say she's like as sister to you. You have no idea what a sister is like, and neither did I. And why this dumbing down in class, oh it wouldn't do to get Ron all jealous about that would it?"

"Well there is that I suppose, and I was used to it so I wouldn't get a beating because I did better than the baby whale."

"I can understand that but when did you discover Voldemort wasn't truly dead? Then when did you decide he wanted you dead?"

"Well both at the end of first year as you know already."

"The why the fuck didn't you try to learn everything you could so you had at least a chance to live? Instead of that, you fuck off playing chess with the git and put off learning. Yet you stand there thinking I'm wrong saying you're stupid, what should I think son?"

"All right Dad, I agree that I didn't make good decisions and fucked up, but what good does it do to rehash all of this? Does it make you feel superior? Why bring all of the past up?"

"Well son you can go back but you can't keep your memories."

"Wait a fucking minute. Why would I go back to make the same fucking mistakes all over again? Screw that I'll just stay here, I guess its purebloods that make the decisions here. The same old shit, Fudge must be in charge. Send the little shit back with no memories and no training to help him succeed. Yep, throw him back to the lions for entertainment, well not only no but hell fucking no. That's a game I want no part of thank you very much. Fuck me once it's your fault, fuck me twice it's mine."

"You sure have a foul mouth boy." A third voice said.

"And just who are you?" Harry asked.

"They call me fate but that's not totally true. I'm really a combination of Chaos, Destiny, and Fate and the Maker allows me to make certain decisions to keep order in the world. You may call me Fate."

"You sure do a shitty job, it's a wonder you haven't been fired for the fucked up life I've led."

"Well the Maker certainly isn't pleased the way your case has been handled since it will lead to the end of his greatest creation. James, brief your son on his heritage while I talk to the Maker about what can and cannot be done. Then if he is to go back the Maker will decide when and with what."

"And if I don't want to go?"

"In two words, tough shit," Fate answered and faded away.

James took Harry to a comfortable room and explained that at age 14, Harry should have become the 52nd Earl of Potter Isle. This would emancipate him and grant him access to his other titles and vaults. Harry found out he was the heir of Godric Gryffindor by blood and magic and the heir of Slytherin by conquest making him Slytherin's magical heir. When Tom Riddle died, since he was the last blood heir of Slytherin, the blood heir status would revert to the magical heir. Harry learned he had numerous homes or villas around the world. James told him how to find and take charge of his properties. The real surprise was that Gryffindor was the heir of Merlin, but only Merlin could decided who was worthy of wearing his ring and gaining his power and knowledge and not even Godric wore Merlin's ring.

Harry learned about the life debt Snape owed him, and what the cost was for not fulfilling it. He also learned that his magic would be shared with his wife through the marriage bond or soul bond if he had one. James went to great lengths to explain that a soul bond was not the end all, cure all answer to life. Yes it caused and attraction, and yes it was competed with a kiss but only if both parties agreed. And yes, it was recognized as marriage at the Ministry and Gringotts. But like any other marriage, it had to be nurtured and the individuals remained themselves. Some could talk without speaking and others could not. Harry thought, _Hermione and I communicate with only a look. Is she my soul mate? It at least seems a possibility._

They were interrupted by Fate. "Ok here's the deal Harry, the Maker agrees that sending you back without memories and training is an exercise in stupidity. However, he took exception to being compared to pure blood wizards. That being said, he agreed that from your point of view he might reach the same conclusion. Since time does not exist here, you will receive training from your parents and others. I think your mother wants to teach you penmanship and etiquette among other things. Of course she may beat you around the head a bit for letting her down in the past but that's your problem not mine. Now to the good part, the four founders, Godric and others will pass their knowledge to you. Since magic cannot be performed here that is all that's allowed. Do you accept this Harry James Potter?"

"Yes, Fate I do accept."

"Very well, James you and Lily have the equivalent of four years with Harry to teach him what he needs. During that time, each of his other trainers will pass on their knowledge. When the training is finished and the four years are up Harry will wake up at the Dursleys at midnight July 31, 1994."

Fate was right. Harry's Mum hugged and kissed him then proceeded to beat him around the head, chest, and shoulders. Harry thought she did that at least a dozen times before James took her and hugged her close. Harry thought he must have written a thousand essays and at least half on potions. Then Runes, Arithmancy, and wand magic even though Godric and Rowena taught him to do most things without a wand. One thing that was decided was that Harry would see Goblin healers and get his body up to what it should be and his core unbound before anything else was done.

The boy that woke up on a shitty cot at #4 Privet Drive was not the same boy that fell asleep earlier. He got up, and went to his Aunt's bedroom and knocked on the door. When he was told to come in Vernon started to yell. Harry waved his hand and Vernon froze.

"Aunt Petunia I know a way for you to get rid of me for good. If I get the paperwork for you to emancipate me would you sign it?"

She sneered while asking, "What will it cost us freak?"

"Not one fucking pence. We both get what we want. You get me out and I get out. However, you should know that within three weeks, the wards will fail and any wizard will be able to enter his house and do what they want. But if you say no, I'll take down the wards tomorrow and leave. At least my way buys you three weeks."

She frowned but replied, "I'll sign the paperwork."

"Then get up and collect the items my mother left for me. Fat ass will be free once I have my things and the paperwork signed. As you can see I haven't received and owl for using magic, because it's only my wand that's tracked so they can't see wandless magic. Well I guess they could they just don't monitor for it after I turned eleven."

Harry apparated to just outside the Gringotts doors, he entered and went to the help desk and ask for his account manager.

"Come back in the morning boy." The goblin said.

"Very well, I want to close all of my accounts now. I want everything moved to Switzerland and you will do it now not in the morning."

The Goblin sighed then asked, "What's your name?"

"Lord Harry James Potter!"

"What?"

Harry's aura became visible as he stated, "You heard me. This isn't the only bank in the world that serves wizards. Dwarves do a good job and pay the same interest rate. Gringotts may be the largest but it's not the only bank. And it will be one hell of a lot smaller when my assets are moved. As part owner of this fucking place there is a certain level of service that's expected and you have not provided that."

"Your account manager is on his way sir."

Harry's voice was icy as he replied, "Then he best be ready to deal, in order to keep my accounts and I'll do my best to see Lord Black moves his vaults also."

"Lord Potter I'm Ragnok what seems to be the problem."

"Well sir this…being took one look at me and seems to have decided that I wasn't to be served until morning. He did this before asking who I was. It was only after I told him I want to close all of my accounts and move them to Switzerland, he bothered to ask my name. Now pray tell why I should not remove my accounts and myself from this bank, cash in my share of the bank or sell it to Malfoy, and leave the United Kingdom. Of course a note to Her Majesty explaining why would be a must."

"Lord Potter perhaps we could discuss this in my office. Rest assured Gringotts does not wish to lose your accounts or your business to the dwarves. And you Stripeass report to the dragon shit detail, this bank is here to give our customers good service and we are open 24 hours a day to do just that."

"Yes Chief Ragnok. Lord Potter I apologize sir."

"Apology accepted."

Harry followed Ragnok to his office and told him what he needed and what he wanted. Harry had permission to tell Ragnok he had come back in time but not all that had happen in between this life and the next. He thought the Goblin would go into orbit, when he was told the will Dumbledore presented was faked and that Sirius was innocent. Ragnok called his staff in and told them he wanted a full accounting of the entire Potter holdings immediately.

Ragnok showed Harry where he could apparate or floo into or out of the bank. Harry apparated to the Headmaster's personal quarters at Hogwarts, and removed the Elder wand from the nightstand and left a stick and a note in its place.

_**Thanks for the wand Dumbassadork – The Shadow**_

From Hogwarts Harry appeared outside his Aunt's bedroom door and knocked again.

"Come in, did you get the paper work?" Petunia asked.

"Yes but I want to see what Mum left me, and it had better all be there or you will wish you were dead. Then I'll see you sent to Azkaban with lard ass and the baby whale."

"It's all in that trunk at the foot of the bed. I've never opened it I doubted Lily would let me and I thought it was trapped."

Harry tapped it with his new wand and it opened. There wasn't a whole lot there but the information would lead him to what he really wanted, and that was where it belonged. He closed and shrank the trunk and put it in his pocket. He handed the paperwork to his Aunt and showed her where to sign.

"Harry doesn't Vernon need to sign this?"

"No you're the blood relative not the pig. I really do suggest you get the hell out of here. You've been paid to care for me, and didn't spend anything on me, so you have the last penny you'll see from the Potter or Evans estates. Shame that treating a boy that's worth over ₤100 billion gets you nothing but a goodbye. Had you treated me as my Mum would have treated Dudley you would have access to millions. Well auntie I'd say it has been nice but we both know that would be a lie and I just don't do that."

With that said Harry faded away and Vernon woke up sputtering.

"I'll kill the little shit when I get my hands on him."

"Vernon Dursley, you saw the magic he performed if he wanted you dead, and he most probably does, you would die. If I remember right, Lily said James was to be the 56th Earl of Potter Isle and would have a seat in the House of Lords. Well that obviously will pass to Harry."

**Second trip to Gringotts **

It was nearly 1:00 a.m., when Harry returned to the bank. Ragnok took him to their time chamber and met with the healers and curse breakers. They decided to remove the horcrux first since his body and magic were weak and the horcrux couldn't draw on Harry's magic to defend itself. Once that was done, he would take the potions to bring his body into the shape it should be.

The curse breakers were impressed when Harry used the love of his parents and Hermione to throw Moldyshorts out of his head. Harry knew that was two down. The healers then hooked him up to an IV drip explaining that a controlled steady growth would take a bit longer but would hurt less and not be a shock to his system. When Harry woke from the deep sleep Healer Goodwin put him in he was 5' 8" tall and weighed 133 lbs. he no longer needed his glasses but he would buy a designer pair that had multiple charms on them.

Healer Goldwin told him, "Harry you should slowly grow until you're 17, then that will slow down until you reach your twenties. You'll probably reach about 6' 2" or so."

Harry smiled and replied, "Thank you Healer Goodwin can we unbind my core now?"

"Harry we did that about 20 minutes ago, we saw no reason to expose you to the pain of that."

"Could you tell who placed the bindings, Dad's should have dissolved around my eleventh birthday."

"Yes it should have but Dumbledore put one on top of it. It wasn't that strong but the combination ensured your magic remained bound."

"Shit if he did that to me I wonder what he did to Neville Longbottom."

"With what were learning about that bastard nothing would surprise us."

"Thanks again."

The healers left and Harry spent the next 180 days inside the chamber days and 30 hours outside learning Goblin magic and travel. Then the same amount of time being taught elf magic by Dobby, who bonded with Harry. Three days from the time Harry entered the chamber he entered Ragnok office.

"Lord Potter"

"Chief Ragnok if we're going to work together and I hope we do, its Harry. I don't like titles but am willing to use them when necessary but only when it's necessary."

"As you wish Harry then drop the chief from my name, fair is fair after all. I thought you may want to know that based on the information and memories you and Miss Granger supplied your godfather is in our other time chamber getting his health back and his mind healed. However sadly that will take at least three more outside days and Lord Black may not be able to have children. That may or may not be the result of his imprisonment, but it is ammunition for getting him the best settlement possible."

"Well that's not good news, but his freedom and health are the major concern. Do you have a pensieve Ragnok?"

"Yes but we rarely use them we use what we call a memory crystal, it's easier and cleaner than a pensieve and memories stored cannot be faked or altered. Pensieves, even solicitors Pensieves, are not given much weight in court but our crystals are better than a person testifying."

"If I show you my memory of a snake could you estimate its worth if anything?"

"I must really be rare snake Harry."

"I believe it is very rare and may be valuable."

Ragnok gave Harry a crystal and told him how to use it then how to project it. When it got to the part where the basilisk came out of the statues mouth, Ragnok fell out of his chair and Harry stopped the memory.

"To use a wizard phrase, bloody hell that thing is huge. Let's hold that memory and get my council and estimators in here. Harry I think we're looking at a small fortune here in the range of one to two million."

Fifteen Goblins arrived and saw the basilisk the said as a rough estimate that it was an average of 7 feet in diameter, and 68 feet long. This meant the volume was nearly 2600 cubic feet and at ₲500 to ₲550 per cubic foot the thing was worth around ₲1.4 million before rendering fees of ten percent.

Harry stated, "Ragnok we need to find a way to get Dumbledore out of the castle. Does the fact that it has been sitting in the chamber since late May of 1992 matter?"

"Some, it makes it more valuable by about ₲50 more per cubic foot. Of course if you want it known it was you who slayed the beast it could go up as high as three or four hundred or more per cubic foot."

"Ok, I plan on sharing the proceeds with the victims. But I think we can discuss that when we know more. Now I think it time to read my parents wills and see how bad Dumbassadork screwed me over."

"Alright Harry. May we copy the crystal and view it we didn't see it to the end."

"Sure, if I could I'd like to buy 100 of those crystals."

"You could purchase a gross (144) for less Harry and they'll all carry our mark indicating the memories are certified by us as true and accurate."

"Done."

The will reading went as his parents told him while he was in-between. There was no surprise that he was Lord Gryffindor, and Lord Potter.

"Harry how many times have you defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"Once when I was 15 months old, again in early June 1992, and then shortly after I killed the basilisk last year, why?"

"His vault is yours by right of conquest, and it opens up the possibility the Slytherin vault is also yours as the magical heir of the Slytherin line. Tom Marvolo Riddle no longer exists since you killed him in '81 so the bloodline is terminated. We don't have the Slytherin ring but if you place your hand on the vault it will either allow you entry or cause an alarm."

"Ragnok I know where the Slytherin ring and locket are. The ring is in the Gaunt shack, outside of Little Hangleton near Riddle Manor. It's one of the horcruxes. The curse breaker needs to speak Parseltongue or getting by the traps will be a bitch."

"I'm sure we can handle that. You know where the locket is do you want us to get it also?"

"It's at a Black property, so I'd rather we talk to Sirius first."

"I agree it's the proper thing to do."

Harry and Ragnok took a special cart to the lowest level of Gringotts vaults. Harry found hundreds of old wands. Ragnok suggested he use the elder wand in his off hand and see if there was a better match than his Phoenix wand since his core was unbound now. As he passed his hand over the last row of wands in the Potter vault one leapt up into his hand and glowed.

"Interesting Harry, that's Godric Gryffindor's wand last used by your great-great grandfather Harold Charlus James Potter. I believe its core is a Griffin wing feather, Unicorn mane hair, and a Silver Dragon heartstring. It should be good for all wand magic including dark magic. I suggest you donate a drop of blood to the wand then the wand cannot be taken from you or used by anyone but your wife or heirs."

"Ragnok only intents are dark, something as simple as the levitation charm can kill."

"So you disagree with what your Ministry says about dark magic?"

"Not entirely there are some things such as necromancy that are a lot more toward dark than light. But even the Cruciatus curse could be used by healers under certain conditions, as could the Imperiuse. The Killing Curse was developed to slaughter animals for food while not damaging their meat or organs."

After short visit to the Gryffindor vault that contained a lot of money and weapons plus some books and scrolls. Ragnok took Harry to the Slytherin vault and showed him where to place his palm. The door took a blood sample then Harry heard, _**speaker I find you worthy of entering this vault. The last heir could enter but not remove anything. This vault is yours and you are the heir of Salazar Slytherin, so be it.**_

Ragnok watched the door open and Harry look around then come back to the cart.

"I need to come back when I have more time. I guess the Tom Riddle vault is next."

"Yes I think you'll find its contents interesting."

Besides the stacks of gold, silver, and bronze Harry found a podium with a piece of parchment, which read:

_We the undersigned do hereby give permission to the heir of Slytherin full access to our vaults and properties and our person, to do with as he may._

It was signed by Malfoy, Snape, the three LeStranges, the Carrows, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Pettigrew, Umbridge, Fudge, McNair, Bartimus Couch Jr., Regulus Arturis Black, and 45 others. Harry held the Death Eaters' nuts in his hand and he was about to give them a squeeze.

"I'd like two certified copies or this please. I think Madam Bones will be very interested in these names. Except for Pettigrew lock down all the other vaults, when they come in and complain arrest them all in the name of the Heir of Slytherin. We'll not only get their assets we will get them as well. When the bastard comes back and calls his Death Eaters, he will be in for one hell of a surprise. Is ₲250 per head enough to cover the expense of arresting them?"

"Harry we would do that for the pleasure alone, no payment is necessary."

"Ragnok time is money and you're doing me a great service, besides you can take the fees from their vaults they won't miss it. Before I forget leave Couch Jr. access to his trust vault, I need him and Pettigrew to help bring Moldyshorts back. They don't need to know I own their asses."

"I thought Couch Jr. is dead."

"His father has him under the Imperiuse curse, his mother was dying and took his place in Azkaban under Polyjuice, and she died looking like him."

"Harry if you're going after Dumbledore I suggest Ted Tonks as your lawyer."

"I agree I need to see him tomorrow."

_Flashback – Hogwarts August 1__st__._

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore woke up from as sound sleep and reached for his wand intending performing the teeth cleaning and breath freshening charms on his mouth. His hand found the note so he reached for his glasses then picked up the note. When he finished reading "Shit, Noooooo," echoed throughout the Headmasters quarters. The elder wand, his elder wand was gone. Albus too many fucking names Dumbledore was pissed off and his knickers were in a twist as he left his office and headed down to breakfast with his old wand in his sleeve.

Minerva McGonagall said, "Good morning Albus."

"Minerva there is not one damn thing good about it."

"What the hell has you in a snit? I for one don't deserve or appreciate that attitude. Keep it up and you'll be watching me leave on vacation and looking for someone decent to work for. Consider this my resignation from the Deputy Headmistress position. I'll stay on as a teacher and Head of House Gryffindor, but no more. I'm tired of doing your fucking job and it not being appreciated. I'm also filing for back pay for the extra hours I've spent doing three fucking jobs. Put that in your pipe and shove it up your bony ass you old goat fucker."

"Thanks for pissing on me when I'm down Minerva. Someone snuck in my quarters and stole my wand and now this. What the hell else can go wrong?"

As if on cue, the Great Hall doors slammed open and Director Bones and 10 Aurors plus 12 Goblin Warriors in battle armor entered the Great Hall and marched up to the head table. Six of the Goblins split off, and came behind the table and stopped with lowered spears behind the Headmaster.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are under arrest for theft, from one Lord Harry James Potter in the amount of 1,286,322₲ plus change. Chief Ragnok has agreed as per the treaty of 1689 to allow us to try you under the Department of Mysteries truth serum. If you refuse this, the Goblins will escort you to Gringotts and you will receive Goblin justice. What say you Dumbledore will you hand us your wand?"

"If you think, I believe the Muggles say, that I'm going quietly think again," Albus said and held his hands above his head as if waiting for something. "Fawkes you ruddy bird take me out of here."

"Kinglsey, add attempting to escape and evade to the charges."

"Yes Ma'am."

With spears piercing his neck Albus Dumbledore surrendered his wand, and let the Aurors pull his hands behind his back and add magic suppressing handcuffs. His brain finally kicked in and he asked, "Amelia…"

"Its Madam Bones, or Director Bones."

"Madam Bones did you say Lord Harry James Potter?"

"Yes Dumbledore, it seems the young man claimed his heritage and found you have been stealing from him. Ted Tonks is working up other charges including child abuse and attempted murder. But the charge of theft is enough to get you life in Azkaban based on the amount claimed. Chief Ragnok has your vaults and other assets frozen."

"But everything I did, I did for the greater good."

"It looks from where I stand it is your greater good your sticky old fingers were looking out for. How do you think the public will react to you stealing from the boy who lived? Kingsley, Tonks, Robards portkey the old man to the Department of Mysteries holding cell. Croaker is expecting him."

Albus had thought his day couldn't be any worse between losing his wand and Minerva resigning as Deputy Headmistress. But he was wrong he was in deep shit and knew it. And of all the time for that ruddy bird to be gone, this was the worst. He would find out he was wrong again.

**August 4, 1994 Gringotts**

Severus Snape walked into Gringotts needing to withdraw 100₲ to buy some potion supplies. When he handed the teller his key he received an odd look. This wasn't unusual but somehow felt different.

"Sorry you have insufficient funds Mr. Snape."

"What that's impossible."

A cold voice behind him said, "Actually the Heir of Slytherin cleaned out your vault and now demands your person as per the magical contract you signed in 1979."

"But the dark lord is the Heir of Slytherin and is not alive to claim anything."

"Actually the heir was Tom Marvolo Riddle who was defeated in 1981, and earlier this year by Harry James Potter. Lord Potter is now the Heir of Slytherin by conquest and the Slytherin vault deemed it so, and allowed him entry. The Tom Riddle/Voldemort vault is also Lord Potter's by right of conquest and therefore the signed parchment was found. Come with us or die Mr. Snape. We have dragons that need cleaned up after, and Lord Potter was kind enough to offer us your service to do that. You must have really pissed off that young man."

Snape handed over his wand and asked if he could send a letter to the school to let them know what had happened to him. He was told if he had 1₴ and 3₭ he could send a letter. Fortunately, Snape had the change and there were no instructions for the Goblins to take it. When Snape arrived at the dragon pens he saw Malfoy, Umbridge and several other Death Eaters, this was not good especially for the dark lord.

Minerva received the letter from Snape and floo called Madam Bones and let her know what happened to Snape. The two witches decided to meet for a drink and dinner at a muggle pub. Later Minerva would learn Umbridge was missing and Fudge couldn't contact Malfoy. Amelia Bones didn't say anything, but she planned to arrest Fudge the next morning on charges of treason.

**Potter Palace **

Harry found Potter Palace and charged the wards then went to the fireplace in the floo room and created a master portal and an apparition point for people he would key into the wards. Harry then thought about a spot three feet from Hermione and almost apparated there when he decided this wouldn't be a good idea if she were in the bathroom.

"Dobby"

"Yes ma… Harry sir."

"Can you take me to the kitchen, no the back garden of Hermione's house?"

"Yes Harry sir. Harry sir's Miss Mione is being in kitchen."

"Good I'm ready when you are."

Harry and Dobby appeared near the back steps of the Granger house. Hermione heard the pop and opened the door with wand in hand. She saw Harry and flew off the small porch into his arms. He had to twirl around to keep from falling on his ass.

"Humm miss me much?"

"Yes you git. I don't have an owl, and Mum and Dad have been too busy to take me to Diagon Alley. Why haven't you written? I would have answered. And Harry you've had a hell of a growth spurt and new clothes what's going on? I'm such…"

Harry put his finger on her lips and said, "Language Hermione. I'll tell you what I can, but if you don't mind let's not do it out here."

"Oh you, language indeed, you say a lot worse. Come on in, diet coke, lemon aid, or tea. I don't drink pumpkin juice in the summer it's too hard to get."

"Diet coke, I before we get started I want to ask you something."

"Diet coke and ask what you want. However, I reserve the right to slap your face if it's too racy."

"Been reading romance novels much? Hermione would you be my girlfriend and go out on a date with me?"

"Harry James Potter if you're teasing me I'll slap you silly then hex you into next year. I thought you were eyeing Cho Chang."

"Hermione I'm definitely not teasing I meant what I asked. As for Chang when she wiggles her ass on a broom, it's damn hard not to notice. But except for Quidditch what would she and I have in common? Absolutely nothing and the Quidditch players think she has a thing for Diggory if he isn't gay. So I'll ask again would you go out with and be my girlfriend?"

A lap full of bushy haired, brown eyed girl kissing his lips was a good indication the answer was yes.

"YES Harry I'd love to be your girl."

"Absolutely fracking great! Now let me tell you about my summer so far."

Harry told her all but his time in-between he fudged about the time spent in the time chamber to explain how he knew so much magic. She was livid at Dumbledore for what he did and wanted to hex his Aunt and Uncle after killing Dudley in front of them. Surprisingly after talking to Dobby, she understood the reason Harry allowed the bond and even agreed with it. When they discussed homework, Hermione was surprised at some of the things Harry said that she hadn't thought of. What really got her attention was when he did wandless magic. He gave her some exercises she could practice on and told her once she was successful with a simple charm the others came much faster. She nearly fell off his lap when he told her he stole Dumbledore's wand to get even with him for sending him to the Dursleys. He took her wand and wandlessly removed the tracking charm. Then he offered to put up or have wards put up that would both protect the occupants and let her practice wand magic without the Ministry being involved.

Hermione was laughing so hard she didn't hear her parents come in.

"Harry that's priceless you wipe out the fortunes of 70 or so Death Eaters including, I'll tell my father Malfoy's then you have them sentenced to clean up dragon dung. With a nod of your head, you take 70 murdering, raping, torturing bastards off the street and get their fortunes as well. Any idea how much it comes to?"

"It's well over half a billion Galleons of course it did cost me ₲250 each to get them off the street, and Chief Ragnok didn't even want that."

"I can hear Draco crying about daddy, are you going to tell him you're Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, and Lord Slytherin as well?"

"Actually that should reach next Sunday's paper. The reaction I can't wait for is 'Potter you get everything and I get nothing' Ron Weasley. Little does he know that any friendship that only existed on my part is over."

"Good now I can quit pretending to like I eat like a hog Weasley. You never told me whose idea it was to come after me when the troll entered the castle."

"That would be me, and if I hadn't stopped to convince him we would have been there sooner, and the teachers could have dealt with the troll. Bloody hell, I had my wand up its nose and still managed to raise and drop its club on its head while the git stood there looking dumb."

"Then last year with his sister in the chamber he wanted to get Lockfart. So we lost over twenty minutes screwing around with Mr. Obliviate while I keep my hair, teeth, and nails clean. Ron almost got all of us killed when he couldn't ever hang on to his wand."

"Harry how big was the basilisk?"

Dan and Emma Granger looked at each other with raised eyebrows. The both knew what a basilisk was.

"From my memory Chief Ragnok and his advisors estimate its over 68 feet long and averages at least 7 feet in diameter. If I advertise the parts as me slaying it, it should come to about ₲2 million. If I keep my name out of it I should still be worth about ₲1.5 million. Since I'm sharing it with the victims, I'm going to let him use my name. An you dear girlfriend should get over one hundred thousand."

"Harry James Potter you will not give me money for what you did. I was petrified when you killed that thing."

"Ah, but Hermione Jean Granger you let me know what it was and where to find the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Without that Ginny would be dead, Voldemort would be back with a young powerful body, and we would most likely be dead. Besides you only get twenty five thousand until it's rendered and sold."

"Hermione before you say anything listen to me. That money all ₲2 million could go away, and I would make it back in interest in less than three weeks. Gringotts is looking for Myrtle's family and everyone, including Flitch's cat gets a cut. They were innocent victims who did nothing but walk down a hall and were lucky enough to see a reflection instead of the damn thing's eyes. You spent weeks trying to discover what it was. If anything, you deserve even a larger share. All I did was stab the thing with my ancestor's sword."

"Bullshit you took a fang in the arm and by all rights you should be dead in that chamber."

"Yes but Phoenix tears saved me. I've tried to figure a way to do something for Fawkes, without doing for Dumbassadork but haven't figured anything out yet. I'll take him some frozen grapes and other fruits to see what he likes. I noticed while I was in Dumbassadork's office Fawkes doesn't seem to like dried fruit."

"Moldyshorts and Dumbassadork, that's quite a pair Harry."

"Yes but I think the Headmaster prefers goats, although that was blamed on Aberforth."

"Hermione, do you mind introducing us to the boy whose lap you're sitting on?" Emma Granger asked while smiling at the pair.

"Mum, Dad you met Harry Potter last year when we went to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys." Hermione said but didn't move.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger it's a pleasure. I'd stand and do this properly but I have a sickening feeling that if I drop her on the floor she'll hex me."

"Harry she can't do magic out of school."

"Well technically that's true but I removed the tracking charm from her wand. My parents emancipated me at age 14 if anything happened. That was so I could take over my lordship, well Earldom actually, and have access to my family magic and the Potter library."

"Harry is the library very big."

"Not really, 30,000 books or so not counting Mum's romance novels from the '70s there's probably 1200 of them."

"Harry we need to apologize for listening to your conversation earlier we just got so involved with what you were saying we forgot our manners."

"No problem sir, I knew when you entered the kitchen. And the answer is family magic handed down through Godric Gryffindor. Hermione you need to get an heir test, both of your parents have magic in their backgrounds. I would say they have great hand eye coordination but then they're both dentists. If your father was in the service, he probably could have been a sniper or SAS. Your mother either does, or can handle a pistol very well. Both could play football or rugby, maybe even polo if they like horses. They're good skiers and exercise to stay in shape. You my dear lady, on the other hand are letting your magic do what you used to do manually, and are getting out of shape. A weak body creates weak magic and weakens the mind. Godric told Rowena that and she chased him twice around black lake before she ran out of breath. He made one more lap and stung her butt then ran back to the castle and locked their bedroom door. But it cost him two weeks on the floor in front of the fire while Salazar and Helga laughed at him but he convinced Rowena she need to exercise."

"Harry how do you know this?"

"Godric's, journal my dear lady."

"Bloody hell you have his journal?"

"Language Hermione," three voices said.

"Yes along with Salazar journal as well. And yes you can read them if you do it in the Potter library."

"How do we get there and how far is it?"

"Well if your parents agree to let me put in a portal you step through so it's only a step away. The portal will be keyed to the four of us so no one else can use it."

"Where would you put it?"

"Mine is next to my floo room fireplace. But I can put it anywhere there is a blank wall tall and wide enough for you to walk through Mr. Granger. And don't worry about pictures or paintings the magic lets you walk through them and doesn't bother them at all. Again this is old family magic. I can use it but can't teach it to anyone that's not family."

"Emma what do you think?"

"Well they see each other ten months a year and we have a chance to see Hermione do magic. Plus if she will restrict her time in the library to something reasonable I see no problem. With two of them here they can use the pool."

"Actually its three Ma'am, Dobby."

"Yes Harry sir"

"Dobby this is Mr. and Mrs. Granger I'll be setting up a portal so there will five of us for dinner. Is seafood alright with you?" Harry asked looking at the adult Grangers.

"That will be fine Harry but we could eat here."

"But that would disappoint Dobby because he would gripe he didn't work enough today."

"Harry Potter sir is being too kind to Dobby. Dobby is being needing to be doing more work and not be sitting down to be eating with Harry sir. Harry sir not be letting Dobby being punishing self for not working."

"Dobby you do a great job, goodness you cleaned all 32 guest suites. It's not my fault, you work hard and fast, I tell you to rest but you keep working. You know as well as I do we are supposed to have 8 elves at Potter Palace alone."

"Harry just how big is Potter Palace?"

"I'm not sure Hermione, its four floors above ground and two below. From the top down there is the game room, observation room, the owlery is actually in a turret above the observation room. There is the top floor of the library, which includes my Mum's novels and what I call easy reading. Then there are four restrooms, two men's and two lady's. Dobby what did I forget?"

"The children's play room Harry sir."

"Thanks Dobby. The second and third floors have 16 guest suites each and the library. Each suite is the same except for colors and decorations. They all have two bedrooms each with a full bath, and a common room plus a small office. To get to the bath you go through a small walk through closet.

The first floor has the usual; the master bedroom suite a nursery, the main entrance to the library, formal dining room or ballroom, formal sitting room, family room, atrium, kitchen and informal dining room. Off of the family room is the covered patio and Olympic size swimming pool and on the other side of the pool is the bath house with men's and lady's bathrooms with showers. About 200 yards away is a professional Quidditch pitch with stands, a quarter mile passed that is a five acre lake with trout and some other fish. The whole thing is about 3,000 acres with two small lakes and the entire place is under some very wicked wards. I can tell from anyplace in the world the status of the wards and who is approaching. I can place it under the Fidelius charm by asking the house to do so. Yes Hermione the house is sentient. Near one of the lakes is the hut Merlin was born in. The family grimoire tells me if he decides I am worthy to be his heir, his ring will appear on my left index finger. Tradition says this will happen as I sleep."

"Harry let me suggest a place for the portal before the Granger women go into the attack mode and I end up on the couch."

Dan took Harry to their library, and Harry set the portal. Harry and Grangers walked into a different world.

**End of Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**A/N: Tom's soul pieces:**

**Before first Horcrux;**

**Tom 1 – 100%**

**Diary & Tom 1/2 - 50%**

**Ring & Tom 1/4 - 25%**

**Diadem & Tom 1/8 - 12.5%**

**Cup & Tom 1/16 - 6.25%**

**Locket & Tom 1/32 - 3.13%**

**Harry & Tom 1/64 - 1.56%**

**Nagini & Tom 1/128 - 0.78% makes Tommie nuttier than a fruit cake and extremely dangerous.**

**Chapter 2 - The Remainder of Summer**

Dan and Emma were expecting more than they saw as they stepped into the floo room at Potter Palace. Hermione figured correctly this may be a trap room, if you got this far uninvited you were trapped.

"Harry this is a trap room isn't it?"

"Ten points to Ms. Granger for astute observation. Uninvited guests are stuck here, they can't get into the house or leave. There is nothing but the fireplace and a mural of the English Channel there is nothing to show you are in Potter Palace. Officially, it's the floo room because the only floo connection is here. If you tried to use a Glamour Charm or Polyjuice to enter with the password you would end up in the Ministry Atrium. Let me show you around the ground floor before dinner. And Hermione no entering the library this evening, this is a getting to know you time. Besides, I have to give you authorization to remove a book from a shelf some books are for family only unfortunately they are not all in one section. My library is set up by subject then alphabetical within the subject."

Harry showed them the formal sitting and dining rooms then he let them tour his master suite.

"Goodness this is larger than our bottom floor Harry."

"It's a bit too much for my taste but try to tell the house that. Hermione says I'm stubborn when I get my mind set on something. But this house let me know the master sleeps in the master bedroom and nowhere else. Dan you've never had your ego shot until you ask a house, well what if I want to visit my mistress? And you get told you don't have a wife let alone a mistress, and I hope if you're stupid enough to find that sort of wench you're smart enough not to bring her here."

"Harry James Potter you deserved that." Hermione said with her hands on her hips and giving him the evil look.

"Dan do they learn that or are they born being able to do it?"

"Harry there are questions that you only ask another male when you are alone and that is one."

"I see they're born knowing how to do it. And it always starts with the full name, never just Harry or Harry James, its Harry James Potter."

"That's how we subtly tell you you're in trouble Harry. So do you plan on having a mistress?" Hermione asked.

"You must be kidding me, no way. Although Ragnok told me that I could have a wife for each of my titles. But he followed that with 'Now Harry I feel I should remind you that with each wife is a mother in law'. Since I have no experience with a mother or mother-in-law all I could do was assume he did not think having more than one was a good thing."

"Harry don't look to me, that's another of those questions you really don't want to ask."

"Daniel John Granger what's wrong with my mother."

"Not a thing dear."

Emma laughed and said, "Dan you lie like a rug. She's very loving to me and very opinionated when it comes to you. But it's not you, no one is good enough for her little girl. I expected that from Dad until he got to know you. Usually all fathers feel no male should be around their daughter until said daughter is at least 50. But most get over it once they see the new male in their daughter's life only wants the best for her. But my Mum is a bit unusual in that she still thinks no one is good enough for me."

"Ok I'm convinced I'll stay single and adopt an heir when he's about 20." Harry said.

"Harry James Potter…"

"Gotcha."

Dan Granger knew then he was in his future son in laws home.

"Harry sir dinner is in ten minutes, shall I show the Grangers to their guest suite so they may freshen up sir."

"Yes please Dobby, I'll do the same. It's the first suite on the right isn't it?"

"Yes Harry sir."

"Very good and thank you, Dobby."

Harry met them at the bottom of the stairs in a pair of black slacks and an emerald-green shirt. Hermione's knees went weak. She was used to seeing him in school robes or junk six sizes too large. Now her Harry was taller weighed more and was dressed nice without being overdressed.

Harry led them into the informal dining room and held out Hermione's chair for her. She logged that as another surprise.

The dinner included sea bass, smoked salmon, and fresh whole Maine lobster steamed to perfection. Desert was strawberry cheesecake to die for.

"Coffee, tea, butterbeer, brandy or wine on the patio anyone?"

"What kind of brandy do you have Harry?"

"Remy Martin Louis XIII I believe Dan. Is it good?"

"Good I not the word I would associate with Remy Martin Louis XIII, great, top shelf, outstanding, those words might get close."

"Dobby bring Dan a bottle of brandy please and a sniffer as well. Dan I don't drink it so you can take it home with you. I get a case every month, or once a quarter, I think I'd have to look. I do know I own the vineyard that produces it and it does very well."

"Harry, I hate to ask but do you have champagne?"

"I believe we may have a case or two of Cristal in the wine cellar. Dobby Mrs. Granger would like a bottle of Cristal and a champagne glass please. Hermione would you like butterbeer, tea, coffee, or champagne?"

"I think a butterbeer Harry"

"Two butterbeers for Hermione and I, Dobby, and you get what you want to drink and meet us on the patio by the pool please."

Harry led them to the pool are of the patio.

"What you don't see out here is what I call a weather dome ward. It keeps this whole patio area at a comfortable 80 degrees. It never rains or snows here unless I reset the dome. There are no insects to bother us if we should eat out here. To me it's the most relaxing place at Potter Palace, but after nine years in a cupboard under the stairs I suppose I'm a bit partial to being outside."

"Harry sir, Mr. Sirius be wanting to know if he may come through sir."

"Of course, tell him he's cleared for the portal, floo, or apparition please."

As Sirius walked through the patio door, he got hit by a missile with unruly raven black hair.

"Whoa pup you've grown."

"Damn Sirius you look one hell of a lot better. Hermione you know this old mutt don't you?"

"Sure do, Hippogriff for Mr. Black sir." Hermione said and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

"Sirius meet Hermione parents Mr. and Mrs. Granger this is my godfather Lord Sirius Black aka Padfoot or Mutt. He was my Dad's best friend or rather one of two best friends. Have you eaten Sirius?"

Sirius nodded and asked, "Do you still get the Remy Martin Louis XIII?"

"Yes Dobby is bringing a bottle and sniffer for Dan if he only brings one sniffer I'll duplicate it."

"Sirius we prefer Dan and Emma what do you like being called?"

"Contrary to what Prongslet here said I prefer either Padfoot or Sirius however, I also answer to Mutt since the pup started calling me that. Have you heard from Mooney?"

"No not since he resigned after your fiasco. Did Ragnok tell you about Snivelly?"

"No I got here as quick as I got out of the chamber."

"Well seems like old Tommy boy had all his Death Eaters sign everything they own including their persons over to the Heir of Slytherin. Of course, that was him at the time. Being the deep thinker Moldyshorts is he thought that would be a way to tie them to his heirs if he had one. Then along comes Harry James Potter in person wiping him up and dispensing of his body. Defeating the git three times and low and behold Tommy boy is no longer the Heir of Slytherin because Tom Marvolo Riddle is dead.

While Moldyshorts lives Tom body didn't so one Harry James Potter is recognized by the Slytherin vault as the heir. This same Lord Potter commences to take over Death Eaters vaults and pays Gringotts ₲250 per head to arrest them and put them to work cleaning up dragon dung. Along come Lucky Lucy Malfoy to complain he can't pay a restaurant bill, said Malfoy is cleaning up dragon dung. Along comes one Professor Snivilus Sally Snape and ends up with his godson's father shoveling dragon shit. So far, according to my last report there are 53 of the seventy Death Eaters working in Gringotts shoveling shit. In the mean time I've added over half a billion to my war chest and Moldyshorts is broke. His inner circle is imprisoned in Azkaban or Gringotts."

"Damn pup you just pulled the greatest prank ever."

"Not true, Dumbassadork is in a Department of Mysteries holding cell awaiting charges of child abuse on one Harry James Potter and theft of over ₲1.5 million. I'm preparing to rip his reputation to shreds before he goes to jail. If he wiggles his way out of this, he's a dead man walking. Actually, I may let Ragnok have him, I haven't decided yet. Now that's really not a prank worthy of a marauder. But what if one Shadow were to sneak into the Headmaster Quarters and steal his wand and leave a thank you note on his bedside table and escape scot-free. I would think that constitutes the greatest prank ever and here's the wand in question."

Harry held his hand out and the wand leaped into his palm.

"Mooney and I must hold council over a bottle of firewiskey to accept you as Shadow into the Marauders."

"Do you still want your old room on the third floor?"

"Yes it's full of good memories thanks pup?"

"Sirius give Dad a break before I hex you. He's dying to as why the nicknames so change please."

Sirius morphed into Padfoot, and jumped up and licked Hermione cheek then took off running and jumped into the pool and headed for Hermione. She pulled her wand and yelled, "Sirius Black if you soak me I'll neuter you so help me."

Sirius changed back and did a quick drying charm.

"Dan your little girl is evil threatening a man's bits should be illegal."

Dan threw his hands up and said, "No way am I getting drug into a losing situation like that one."

"Harry do you have tickets to the World Cup?"

"No don't want to go I've got Ireland winning and Krum catching the snitch at fifty to one with ₲100 down with the Goblins. They pay if they lose. I don't like to watch other people play. I have a side bet with Ragnok that says Krum plows Lynch into the ground at least twice also for ₲100."

"Harry do you like to gamble?"

"No I don't Emma, but there are times that I get a feeling, that I been there and seen it or done it before. I also took it out of Malfoys vault along with ₲25,000 for our magical orphanage. Emma that one half billion will make me four million at the end of the month. If I don't do anything with it at the end of the year it will have earned me over 60 million. I'm not saying this to impress or shock you but the truth is that the 60 mill is a drop in a cup compared to the total of my other vaults. Any of the others has more than the total I seized from the Death Eaters. Until I was 11, I never had a penny I could call my own.

When I got out of Dusleyban, I bought two pairs of jeans, shirts, shorts, a pair of trainers, and six pair of socks for Dobby. After I got out of the time chamber with my body cured from years of abuse. I splurged and bought 2 sets of clothes for each day of the week. Sirius bought me a broom for Christmas last year so I don't need a new broom. I have more books than I can read in a lifetime. There are 12 classic cars in the garage. I have an elf that refuses to work for more than one galleon per month, with a day off when he wants one. I don't need a yacht and I have fifteen or sixteen other homes around the world. I guess I could buy a Concorde to travel in style, but it's simpler to set a portal and walk through plus it's cheaper and faster also. The truth other than give it away I don't know what to do with it."

"Harry I didn't mean to offend you or pry?"

"I know Emma, but what the hell does a poor boy do with all of this?"

"Pup you take this old man's advice, and let the Goblins handle it. You find an honest charity or an orphanage and help them out. You get real wary of people who want to get close to you. Knowing you, you asked Hermione to be your girl before you told her any of this."

"Yeah mutt I did. I didn't want her to think I thought she was after my money like Ginevra Weasley and her brother Ron. Actually, I'm not even sure about the twins. Percy is a write off. He's a git through and through, Ministry suck ass. Whoops pardon the language. Damn I didn't mean to make it that heavy out here. Dan how's the brandy? Emma how's the champagne?"

"Smooth and very tasty Harry hands down it's the best this world has to offer."

"Well mine is bubbly and super good, Harry the truth is I've never had any that would come close to it."

"Well Hermione we know deep down our butterbeer is better and won't give us a hangover tomorrow if we have too many. Dan and Emma since its Friday night why not stay here for the night. Dobby can get anything you may need. You probably didn't notice the televisions but there is one in each bedroom and a 42" in the common room. They're connected to a private subscriber satellite with 300 or so channels from around the world. The screens are like a computer with a screen saver, just click on the up channel button on the remote to activate the tuner. There are TV guides in the bedside tables and on the coffee table. I won't tell Hermione there's a computer in the office with a high-speed internet connection. Whoops I guess I just did, 3, 2, 1."

"Harry James Potter electronics won't work around this much magic what are you thinking."

"Well my dear lady you just happen to be wrong. Just because you can't buy them in Great Britain doesn't mean they aren't available. But since you said that, I won't show you my notebook computer. No I won't."

"Harrrryyy pllleeeaassseee."

"Well maybe tomorrow, Sirius and I have real business to deal with tonight that can have an effect on Moldyshorts when he returns."

"Harry are you serious?" Hermione asked with a shudder.

"No that's my godfather. But if you're asking about Moldyshorts, I'm very serious. He has tried to make himself immortal and there are certain things Sirius and I can do to destroy his safety net."

Hermione's eyes went wide open, then she frowned and started yelling. "Oh no bloody way, the locket, the frigging locket, is in 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry James Potter you son of a bitch you went out and died to save us. You listened to that fucking old reprobate and sacrificed yourself to save us, you ass. Damn you Harry I love you and you would leave me alone."

Harry cringed, "Actually you're partly right. He was supposed to kill the horcrux and did but Draco hit me in the back with a Killing Curse as Moldyshorts hit me in the head. Any way long story short, I got sent back and not for the first time either. Fate is pissed, the Maker is pissed, Dad kicked my ass, and then Mum did the same. Sirius tried but failed. Now the real cute part is a curse breaker removed the damn thing. What I can't figure out is how you know. The other time line was terminated and the people were just to fade away. I got sent back to this one and merged with the body here on my last birthday."

Hermione huffed, "That may be true husband, but we're soul mates you idiot! Where one goes so goes the other, got it! Who the hell didn't explain this to you, ah ha yes, chaos you bitch you kept Fate from explaining things to him. Harry what happens when two soul mates kiss by mutual agreement?"

Harry smiled, "They have a fine time, and I sure did."

Hermione shot him a look that would freeze water. "If they intentionally kiss and both know they are soul mates they are married in the eyes of the law."

Harry sat up straight and turned serious. "Sirius, Dan, Emma don't take this wrong but welcome to the world of Harry James Potter. Well Lady Potter I guess since you told the world, we might as well have Sirius call Kreacher in the morning. Sirius when you do, first treat him nice and second tell him to obey me please. Your mother wore that locket and it drove her around the bend. Kreacher has been stuck in that…dump for all these years with her portrait ranting. Regulus died stealing the locket and told Kreacher to destroy it. He has tried for years and doesn't know how or have the power to do it. You know what happens when an elf cannot do what his master wishes."

Padfoot frowned but answered, "I'll do as you ask. But Harry that elf has always been a nasty little bugger."

"That may be, but he damn sure helped us in the other time stream, and the turned out quite nice didn't he Hermione?"

"Yes, Master Harry, shoes off please. How was your day Master Harry? Does Miss Mione wish more stew?"

"You two wouldn't kid this old dog."

"Not at all Padfoot, it was amazing what a bit of kindness accomplished. I gave him your mother's portrait for his room. The place didn't sparkle but it was damn sure clean."

An eagle owl arrived and held its leg out for Harry. Harry recognized the Gringotts crest on both the small collar and letter.

Harry handed the envelope to Hermione, "twenty kisses say this is our marriage license, and your notification of adult status as Lady Potter, Countess of Potter Isle."

Hermione opened the envelope and squealed then handed one parchment to her mother while reading the other. Emma handed the marriage license to Dan as Hermione handed her the other parchment. Hermione then attacked Harry lips as Sirius howled in laughter. The table got quiet when Hermione told Dobby to move her stuff into the Master Bedroom.

"Harry, are we on Potter Isle?"

"No love. The main palace isn't ready yet. The Goblins and dwarves are remodeling it and adding modern plumbing. This is actually a summer retreat, although my grandparents lived here most of the time."

"Where is Potter Isle Harry? James never mentioned it."

"Dad didn't like the place because it wasn't modern and didn't have a pitch. It's south of the Isle of Wight. The whole place is under the Fidelius, its unplotable, and has wards that make these look like kids toys. Arthur gave it to one of my ancestors for taking an arrow meant for him, and turning a battle in their favor. The Isle is actually its own little kingdom. Hagrid would go nuts since I have my own dragon reserve."

"Harry you have dragons?"

"No love we have dragons. The Queen's name is Shirley but I call her Sweet-thing and she seems to like it. Well after I told her what it meant."

"You talk to dragons?"

"Parselmouth here love."

"So this Sweet-thing is the Queen of your… our reserve?"

"No dear she's Queen of all dragons. She's a lot larger than a Horntail and the last Silver Dragon on earth. Wait until you feel her magic, it makes me feel very insignificant. She really wants a piece of Moldyshorts' ass. It seems he managed to kill a dragon, which refused to serve him in 1979. She had given grandfather her word she wouldn't leave the reserve. All I asked was that she not damage a populated area, but other than that, she could do what she wanted to him. I think him passing through her system was mentioned."

"Harry aren't dragons too dangerous to be near?"

"Emma they are like most beings, treat them with respect and get respect in return. Treat them as if they're beneath you and they'll show you who is beneath whom. Sweet-thing takes her role as protector quite seriously and she's not happy with what's going on at the reserve in Romania. I suspect Charlie Weasley will be looking for work before Christmas. She says Charlie and a guy name Rolf are the only two handlers that treat the dragons with respect. It's been a long day and tomorrow may be even longer, so I suggest we get some sleep and meet at breakfast."

"I get to see the library tomorrow, Harry you promised."

"Yes dear, for two hours, we have other things we have to do."

In their suite, Dan voiced his unhappiness with Hermione being married at 14.

"Dan I doubt they'll do anything but kiss and hold each other. But she is a married woman and an adult in the wizard world. Don't lose her because things aren't going according to your plan. It's quite plain that they love each other enough for her to cross time lines to be with him as she was in the other."

"You're right as usual Emma, but it's so hard to take it all in."

Emma Granger couldn't be more wrong about what the young married couple were doing. In fact, she was wrong four times that night. The next morning Harry taught his wife a charm so she didn't walk funny and the soreness was relieved.

"Harry what do we need to do besides the horcrux?"

"Well my love, you need to pick out your rings from the Potter vault, you need an heir test, and I thought you may want to look through some of Rowena's scrolls. We also need to see if there is any way we can call them here. They are protected in the vault, I'd really rather have a copy than take the chance of damaging an original. Also, you need to check to see if there is a more suitable wand in one of the vaults. My Phoenix wand is now in the Potter vault. I'm using Godric's in my right hand and the Elder wand in my left. They're both blood bonded to me and won't work for anyone else, nor can they be taken by Expelliarmus. Rowena's vault may have a sword that suits you. So there is a lot to do. We also need new robes including formal robes for the Wizengamot and other occasions. I want you checked by the Goblin healers for any charms the old bastard may have hit you with."

"Maybe, I should put visiting the library off until tomorrow."

"I thought you might visit it while Padfoot and I visit Grimmauld Place. As Mistress of the palace, you also need to think of acquiring at least three more elves. Hermione don't erupt on me, you and I both know they'll be better off working for us than anyone else or dying. Dobby says elves were created to help and serve, not as slaves but as helpers and companions. Without being bound, they will lose their magic and die. We don't have to like it but we do have to accept it as a fact of life, and then do our best to see they're treated well."

"I can see that Harry, but the wizard world just seems so screwed compared to the muggle world."

"Love, the muggles still have slaves. It's illegal in most countries but not all, and even where it's illegal, it still happens. Children go missing every day and end up as prostitutes or worse, that's slavery in its worst form Hermione."

"You sure got smart in a short time love."

"Mum and Dad kick started my brain after kicking my ass several times. When I met Dad, I expected a handshake or hug and got a right cross to the chin. I returned it with a left hook to the stomach and he proceeded to clean my clock. Mum on the other hand slapped my face then proceeded to try to break my ribs by banging her fists on my chest. It got a whole lot better after that and it turned into the family I always wanted. It's a good thing magic can't be used there. Dumbledork and the Dursleys are in for a hard time when they arrive and when we go back we'll get to see the memories."

"Good morning you two."

"Morning, Sirius, did you sleep well?"

"Actually it was great it's good to be back here pup."

"Good morning Dan, Emma, how did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well for being in a different place. It usually takes a couple of days when we go on vacation to get used to a strange bed and location."

"House please tell them."

"Yes Lord Harry, I try to make your room as much like your home as possible. So I give it the same feeling or at least as close as I am able."

"Well you did a great job thank you."

"You are most welcome Madam Granger."

"Lord Harry shall I add Mr. Lupin to the wards and provide access."

"Not yet, I don't know if he is loyal to us or Dumbledore. Until I'm sure he is not allowed to cross the wards, just send him away."

"As you wish, Lord Harry."

"Sirius I know Remus owes, or thinks he owes, Dumbassadork a lot, and maybe he does. But no one who supports the old bastard is welcome here."

"Pup I totally agree. Remus is loyal to those who help him. But once he sees both sides and realizes he's been played and manipulated he'll hate Dumbledore with a passion."

**#12 Grimmauld Place **

After breakfast, Dan and Emma went home and would be back for dinner. Hermione went to the library and began scanning books, after Harry showed her what she should start looking at first, Sirius and Harry apparated to the steps of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius opened the door and said, "Kreacher."

"Yes bad Master Black."

"Kreacher this is Lord Harry Potter, my heir, you will obey him as you will the Lord of the House of Black, do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

Harry knelt down and showed the old elf the locket Regulus had Kreacher use to replace the horcrux. "Kreacher do you recognize this?"

"Yes Master."

"Bring me the locket you could not destroy please."

The old elf popped away then returned and handed Harry the horcrux. Harry conjured a lead container and placed the locket in it and closed the lid."

"Kreacher I know you tried to destroy that thing as Regulus ordered. It's not your fault that you could not do as ordered, no elf could. Master Regulus did not know this or he would not have given you an order you could not carry out. Now please take this locket and wear it proudly, I'm sure Master Regulus would want you to have it to remember him by. Also, you are to clean up a room in the attic and move your treasures there. You may have Madam Black's portrait for your room, I am sure she would want you to do that. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir."

"Kreacher, Sirius, and I will take care of doing as Master Regulus wished but you need to bring this house back to its former glory. The House of Black should be a glorious place shouldn't it Kreacher?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir."

"Kreacher you will not work yourself too hard while cleaning, you will eat well and sleep well. There is no hurry to restore the house. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir."

Sirius knelt down and said, "Kreacher we never got along and that was mostly my fault. I wish to change that starting now. I would like you to wear the Black elf uniform if there are none here, you may purchase the material and make your own. Also, please purchase the food necessary for the House of Black and as Harry says you are to eat and sleep well. Do not make yourself sick while working. Take your time but make this house proud as it was in my grandfather's time."

"Yes Master Sirius sir." Kreacher said and placed his locket over his head and popped away.

Harry and Sirius went back to Potter Palace.

"Harry I swear I wouldn't have believed that if I hadn't seen it."

"It's easy Sirius, treat them the way you expect to be treated. If you expect kindness, you must show it to others. I do believe it's time to go raise hell with the Death Eaters families and some others. I thought you might want to visit your old friends Sinivilus, and Lucy and watch them work. "

To Harry's surprise Hermione left the library without complaining. They stepped through the portal to Ragnok's outer office.

"Lord Potter, Chief Ragnok is ready to see you sir."

"Thank you." Harry said and led the others into the inner office.

"Good morning Ragnok."

"Good morning Harry. I have news, good news at that."

"I do also shall we flip a coin or do you want me to go first again."

"You go I think my news is better than yours."

Harry sat the lead box on Ragnok desk and said, "This contains Slytherin's locket."

Ragnok smiled and handed Harry a box, "this contains Slytherin's ring. And I spoke with Headmistress McGonagall about entering the school to remove the basilisk. She asked that Filius Flitwick and she be allowed to accompany us to see the Chamber of Secrets."

"Alright that modifies our plan a bit but I don't see a problem. May I call Dobby?"

"Of course, that one is quite the little fellow, a bit enthusiastic though."

"Dobby"

"Yes Harry sir"

"Can you get into the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts?"

"Yes Harry sir."

"Alright you need to ask it for a place to store things. Then you're looking for Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem it looks like a tiara and reeks of dark magic. Do not touch it Dobby, levitate it into a lead box then seal the box and bring it to me when I call for it please. Dobby you must be careful and ready to leave if that thing tries to defend itself do you understand?"

"Yes Harry sir, Dobby will do as Harry sir asks."

"Dobby if you have to leave we'll be prepared to get it another way and you can help us plan that ok."

"Yes Harry sir."

**Hogwarts **

Ragnok gave permission so Harry could create a temporary portal from his outer office to Myrtle's bathroom. They walked through the portal, then went to the Great Hall and met with McGonagall and Filius Flitwick and then went back to the bathroom. Harry opened the sink and asked for stairs, the Goblins went first to shore up the cave in and clean up bones and other debris.

Harry stopped at the cave in and said, "Here is where Ron Weasley almost got us killed. Lockfart pretended to faint and took Ron's wand before I could stop him. Fortunately, the wand backfired when Lockfart tried to obliviate us. However, it caused the cave in with me on one side and them on the other. If I had been on this side Ginny would have died, and Voldemort would be back with a young body, and a basilisk under his control. That was the second time Ron slowed me down.

"Harry this old skin is quite valuable it belongs to you as well. We'll portkey it to Gringotts."

"Give half its value to Hogwarts please. Now to continue, Ron started moving rock since Lockfart had wiped his own mind and was sitting blubbering like a child. I continued to that door." Harry said as he led them to the door that opened to the inner chamber.

"This may stink a bit," Harry stated then hissed, "Open" the snakes on the door moved and released the locks. The door swung open. Harry thought it was odd it smelled no different than he remembered.

They entered the inner chamber of the Chamber of Secrets and Harry flicked his wand and added several lights. When they saw the great basilisk even Ragnok let out a small gasp it was larger than the memory indicated.

The Goblin team set to work stretching it out then measuring it. Harry was surprised, that it didn't have a pointed tail, but had what he would call a stubby one. Yes, it decreased in size by only by about half.

"Chief Ragnok this beast is 73' 8" with an average diameter of 9' 3" the beast is just over 4950 cubic feet. With the exception of the tooth laying on the floor, and the eyes, it is in perfect condition and ready to be rendered. Our estimate on the selling price is ₲815 per cubic foot." The team leader said.

Hermione looked at Harry and mouthed 'four mil' and he nodded.

"How do we get it out of here?" Harry asked Ragnok.

"With Madam McGonagall's permission I'll make more portkeys and send it to the bank where we have the tools and facility to do the best job of rendering it. In another year or so, the stench would force the school to be closed. And it would cost about a million to remove it the return would cover the cost but not much more. Filius, do you agree with what I say." The Goblin Chief said in answer.

Flitwick replied, "Yes Chief Ragnok. I'm still having trouble believing Harry killed this beast with a sword. But I know of no magic that could have damaged it let alone killed it."

McGonagall stated, "Chief Ragnok you have my permission to do what is necessary to remove the beast. Harry and Hermione I believe congratulations are in order. If you two wouldn't mind flooing to my office at 11:00 a.m. on September 1st I'll show you your new quarters."

"Yes Ma'am there are some things we need to discuss and that time will be just fine. I have one more thing to do before we leave." Harry said then walked to the statue of Slytherin and said, "Open for your true heir."

The mouth opened and steps came to the floor of the chamber.

"Chief Ragnok I need your two best curse breakers and ward master please. We need to ensure that this does not lead outside and provide a backdoor to the school for Moldyshorts and his Death Eaters."

Four Goblins joined Harry and the two curse breakers led the way they found two rooms they removed wards and curses from. They found the exit near the Acromantula colony. After consulting with the warders, Harry collapsed the 100 feet of the tunnel between the two warders and the spiders then they put up some wicked wards and traps.

On the way back to the Chamber of Secrets, Harry found one room was personal quarters with a library, and the other was a potions lab. He decided they could wait to be explored until after he started school. When they returned the basilisk was gone.

Harry told the group, "We collapsed and warded the entry. If Moldyshorts knows of it, and I'm sure he does, he'll be surprised to see the entry gone. I suspect the basilisk had been feeding off the Acromantulas. We now have the problem that there is no predator to control the population. But we can discuss that later."

"Harry you just indicated that you are Slytherin's heir so what was said in your second year was true." McGonagall concluded.

"Yes and no Professor. Yes I am now but no I wasn't last year. I'm the heir by conquest since Tom Marvolo Riddle's body was killed in 1981. The Slytherin vault recognized me as the magical heir a couple of weeks ago and today the ring recognized me as the blood heir. I'm also the heir of Gryffindor, I guess I could make a good case that I own Hogwarts. But that is a discussion for another time and place. Now let's see if I can find an easier way out of here." Harry said then walked to the far wall and found a snake symbol. He placed his hand on it and said, "Open for the heir of Slytherin." A door slid open and the climbed the stairs and found themselves in the antechamber next to the Great Hall.

**Gringotts Bank**

Back in Ragnok's office Harry asked, "How much is the basilisk skin worth per square foot?"

"Actually it's worth the least Harry, probably less than ₲150 per square foot, it's highly resistant to magic and must be tanned manually which can take months. Then it's difficult to do anything with because it's hard to sew even when tanned to just the outer layer. Why?"

"I'll split it with you and you can take it out of my share. Slytherin was able to tan it and provide armor to the other founders and some others. This isn't the only basilisk he had, but it is the last he named her Sadie. He was as bad with names as Hagrid or vice versa. I'll even tan yours at cost of course."

Ragnok laughed and replied, "you're becoming more Goblin every day Harry. It's my pleasure to work with you lad."

A curse breaker entered and handed the locket to Harry and stated, "There was a compulsion charm on it that would have forced a wizard to put it on and accept the spirit possessing them. The actual soul piece was small not much larger than the one in your scar. If my count is correct that's the last one."

"Ok I'll run them down; the diary, the ring, the cup, the locket, the diadem, and me. He can't make another until he gets some sort of body and it should be a snake, his familiar. Based on what we know, he has less than two percent of his original soul. If he creates another, it will only leave half of that. Can his body survive with that little piece of soul?"

"Well we know it can with what he has now, and it isn't the first time we have run across this. But if he creates another I would say there's a fifty-fifty chance he will perish. In any event he is already a mad man with barely enough soul to think or make a rational decision."

Harry nodded and answered Ragnok. "One could say he has never made a rational decision in his life, and Dumbassadork didn't help him any. Ragnok would you mind if I spoke with your dragons, Sweet-thing their Queen asked me to check on their health."

"I'll accompany you and the others if you don't mind. We may as well see how the prisoners are doing. Fudge joined them two days ago. Madam Bones is now acting Minister, and not at all happy with what she is finding. She can curse up a thunderstorm. I made the mistake of floo calling her at the wrong time. I don't think some of the things she said are humanly possible. I decided right then to wait until she calls me from now on."

"I meant to ask earlier if Neville Longbottom and his grandmother came in."

"They did, and Madam Longbottom is another that can curse. Between his core being bound, the compulsion, and tracking charms, and the obliviate charms, she was one angry witch. Then she really went off when I told her the magical signature was Dumbledores. Frank and Alice Longbottom are in the chamber now, Bellatrix LeStrange used an old curse that wrapped and shielded all but motor skills. They are now being nursed back to health and being brought up to date with what is going on. They both asked about you Harry. I think it made their day when I told them what you were doing to Dumbledore and the Death Eaters. The healers ran me out saying their patients weren't ready to hear that. Frank and Alice couldn't quit laughing long enough to say goodbye. The head healer said later that the laughter did them a lot of good and apologized for his staff."

"How are we doing on capturing the Death Eaters?"

"Harry we have them all except the eight in Azkaban, Couch Jr., and Pettigrew. Your bank statement will reflect the ₲15000, but I still think we should be paying you for their labor."

"No Ragnok, we agreed that they would work for room and board that you provide. I still want to see Dumbassadork working alongside of the Death Eaters. How did the Ministry take what we're doing?"

"Fudge flustered and stammered, Madam Bones smiled a lot, and the others shook their heads. Then Fudge got all Ministerial and came to the bank to see how our prisoners were being treated, and to withdraw funds. He knows now how his friends are treated and doesn't seem to like it."

Well shall we go visit my slaves?"

"Harry James Potter!"

"Yes dear, but in my defense that's exactly what they volunteered for, I didn't ask or force them into anything they didn't sign up for. I don't see it as my fault they signed on with an idiot. They made their beds and now they sleep near the dragons."

"Ragnok it only took one night for him to get the yes dear down."

"Hush it Mutt. Come on let's go we're burning daylight."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Harry you're watching too damn many movies."

Ragnok convinced Hermione to do an heir test before they left his office. They reached the lowest level of the bank and went to the dragon pens.

"Potter free us now!"

"Ah Sinivilus, how are you doing my man? It must be nice associating with your good buddies and enjoying work, good food, and a nice warm cot. And there's Lucky Lucy, Lucy your hair looks like shit. Oh, I see, it is dragon shit. Lucy I'm trying to decide if I should turn your ex-manor into a muggle whorehouse, orphanage, or school. What's your opinion old man? Dobby says the peacocks are tasty if roasted correctly. Then we have Crabbe, Goyle, and the Carrow twins. The dumbest and poorest of the lot of you, they may have two brain cells between the four of them. I think your debt should be paid in about 250 years, have a good time guys and gals. Dumbassadork may join you later Snivelly, or would you prefer Sally, I can remember that. Sirius did you know his or her name is Severus Sally Snape. Does that make him or her a top or bottom? Eeeew I just thought of Sally and Dolores hooking up, bleach my mind someone please."

"Harry, not nice, now I can't get that picture out of my mind."

"Sirius you have a mind? It must be a small one."

Harry went to talk with the dragons and they were well, but they did want to eat the Death Eaters. Harry asked them not to yet maybe in 150 years or so. They said they could wait as they had plenty of good food and nice working conditions.

"Ragnok I'm sorry but I had to ask the dragons not to eat this lot yet. Other than that, they're happy. Except for the Slytherins, the Hogwarts students will be happy that Sally the potions Princess won't be teaching ever again. Who really cares if a bunch of Death Eater want a bees are happy, I don't."

"Hey, Lucy what's your boy going to do now that he can't afford tuition?"

Malfoy didn't respond.

"Lucius Araxis Malfoy you have broken your marriage contract. I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, current head of the House of Black do herby terminate the marriage of Narcissa Regina Malfoy nee Black. I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Current head of the House of Black, do herby cast Narcissa Regina Black, and her spawn known as Draco Lucius Malfoy from the Black Family, their surname shall be Noname, so mote it be. And Lucy you owe me her dowry plus interest."

Back in Ragnok's office Hermione was shown that she was Helga Hufflepuff's blood and magical heir. Ragnok gave her the Hufflepuff ring for her right index finger. When she slipped it on her eyes rolled back as the magic flowed around her for nearly two minutes. Harry shuddered at the thought of what may be being passed to his wife. He found out that Helga Hufflepuff was a randy lady well into her 80s.

When Hermione opened her eyes Harry asked, "Hermione are you all right?"

"Never better love," she said in a husky voice.

**Potter Palace **

Harry said they needed to get home and said a quick goodbye to Ragnok. Sirius looked at the smiling Goblin and shrugged. By the time Sirius stepped through the portal, the Potters were in bed naked. An hour and a half later, they fell asleep as one. When they woke up they made love, and Harry gave Hermione the Potter rings.

"Hermione these are special wedding rings. Merlin and his first wife first wore them, they were passed down, and Godric and Rowena wore them. My Mum and Dad wore them last. Potter legend says that if Merlin finds us worthy one night he will pass knowledge and power to us."

"Oh Harry they're gorgeous."

"I agree and they have certain powers. We can apparate to each other for instance. And they provide as certain amount of shielding for most curses except the Unforgivables. There is over a 57 percent chance we will wake up one morning and find we can communicate without speaking. But no, I won't be in your head or you in mine, it may sound like it until we get used to hearing each other in our heads. We now own three-fourths of the school but for whatever reason I maintain control of the vault. I wonder who the Ravenclaw heir is."

"Harry in the old days women couldn't own property if she was married."

"Yes, and that was just plain dumb and didn't work well for them. The women resented it, and rightly so, and some men took advantage of it. Hence we have arranged marriages."

"Speaking of arranged marriages, Helga says you need to take at least one other wife."

"No way Hermione I'm satisfied with you and don't want another wife."

"Love I appreciate that, but you need four sons, actually it would be better to have five. I would rather have no more than three children."

"Hermione you have someone in mind, I see the wheels turning in your head."

"Who was my best female friend at the end, and loved you as much as I did in the other time line."

"Luna, but I always thought it was her and Neville. Don't get me wrong I liked her and she liked me but it was you and always you I loved then and now."

"She hid her love very well and knew how we felt about each other. One night our sixth year we got a bit pissed in the Room of Requirements and she asked what I thought of plural marriages. I said I could see it work with two of the right women and the right man, but I didn't think I could do it. She said she was sure with the right couple she could. We admitted that the thought of being with two men was a huge turn off but two women and the right man would work."

There was no way Harry would admit that the thought of him, Hermione, and Luna in bed was a huge turn on. He was a young male with young male's dreams. They joined the Grangers and Sirius for dinner by the pool. Dobby grilled prime rib steaks, and had all the trimmings. They went to bed just before 10:00 p.m.

Harry met Dobby at 2:00 a.m. in the floo room. Dobby was in combat fatigues that were shades of dark grey and Black. His face and hands were blackened, and he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Without a word between them, Harry took the small elf's hand, and they disappeared.

**Azkaban**

The tall wizard and small elf appeared in the maximum-security cellblock.

Harry spoke to a dementor saying, "Leave and entertain others or the guards no one is to enter here until we are gone. Do this and continue on this plane, come at us and be sent to the fires of hell. Pick one of those two options, as they are the only ones you have." The dementor left the cellblock to Harry and Dobby and floated through the door. Harry set up wards so magic couldn't be detected and the alarm sounded. Dobby stood guard as Harry cast a heart-stopping curse in each of eight cells. This was a wide area curse meant to kill several at once.

When Harry finished he took down his wards and he along with Dobby appeared in the Evidence Holding room. There Harry took four wands and left a note on the Director's desk. From the Azkaban they stopped by Longbottom manor and left four wands and a note. Then they popped, apparated, and faded back to Potter Palace.

When Harry came back to bed, Hermione was awake. "It's done, Hermione I hated doing it but what choice was there. Could we take a chance that he would break them out?"

"No love we couldn't, my head knows that but my heart says it wasn't right."

"I know the feeling and justifying it with they aren't suffering now doesn't help at all. Neither does saying to myself that true justice was served and the Ministry should have sent them through the veil after their trial. All I see is this is Dumbassador's fault. He and his everyone can be redeemed bullshit. These hardened criminals had committed crimes against society and were so far past being able to be redeemed that I doubt they knew what the word meant. But that still doesn't make me feel any better."

They fell asleep in each other's arms holding on for dear life. They were the last to arrive for breakfast. The Daily Prophet arrived with screaming headlines.

**Eight Death Eaters Die in Azkaban**

_This morning while taking breakfast to the maximum-security cellblock Aurors found eight bodies that apparently suffered heart attacks. The dead are Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix LeStrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Clair Mulciber, Augustus Rookwood, Mitchell Travers, and Allain Jugson. These eight were convicted Death Eaters serving 25 years to life._

_See biographies on each – page 3_

**Evidence Room at Ministry Broken Into**

_When Director Mosley came to his office this morning, he found a note written by a person or persons unknown. The note read: _Thank you for storing the four Death Eater's wands. They no longer have need for them – the Shadow_._

_A check of the evidence locker showed that the wands of the three LeStranges and Bartimus Couch Jr. were missing. There was no magic detected or other evidence according to the DMLE and Croaker of the Department of Mysteries. The four Death Eaters were convicted of the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom. When contacted the Longbottoms knew nothing about the deaths or break in. Lord Frank Longbottom said, "It seems some one feels justice from the Wizengamot and Ministry is lacking. While I may not condone vigilantism, I must agree that justice is lacking. The eight that died should have been sent through the veil years ago. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore may spout about giving second chances all he wants, but all that does is punish the victims by the Wizengamot and Ministry's hands."_

_This reporter agrees with Lord Longbottom. I also believe Minister Bones needs to be elected as the Minister of Magic on a permanent basis. She seems intent on cleaning up Mr. Fudge's mess. This cannot be done overnight it wasn't created overnight._

**Lord Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin and **

**Lady Hermione Granger-Hufflepuff Married**

_Imagine this reporters surprise when a check of the Department of Records reveals that Harry James Potter is Lords Potter, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. And that he is married via a soul bond to his friend the Lady Granger-Hufflepuff. A check with Chief Ragnok was made and he confirmed the identities were correct, as was the soul bond marriage. This reporter did some checking and found this is the first time since the founders passed on that the four heirs are united and married as well._

_Further research finds the Hogwarts Board of Governors is now an advisory board only and is appointed by the majority owners of the school, which are the heirs. Since Lord Potter has a court case pending against the former Headmaster its doubtful Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore will ever return to Hogwarts._

_For a biography of Lord Potter and Lady Granger - see page 5._

"I don't suppose this Shadow delivered four wands to the Longbottoms do you Harry?"

"Why Sirius, how would I know, although anything is possible with magic."

"Well this Shadow owes me a brandy, I was going to dissolve Trixie's marriage and throw her from the family this morning."

"You know where it is Sirius. You're family not a guest so serve yourself after 5:00 p.m."

"Dumbdork's trial starts on September 3rd at 9:00 a.m. you two must attend but can't vote until you're 17 so you need to name a proxy."

"Ok Sirius, tag you're it."

"I agree with my husband, you're it Sirius."

They went through the formal swearing process. Sirius would now vote sixteen seats, Harry and Hermione's five plus the LeStrange and Black seats. He would enter a claim for the other Death Eaters seats in Harry's name since they had signed the right over to the Heir of Slytherin. That was ten more seats and a shift in the balance of power. These included; Dolohov, Jugson, Lestrange, Macnair, Malfoy, Mulciber, Nott, Rowle, Travers, and Yaxley. They were in addition to Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Black, and Dumbledore (lost to attempted line theft).

**End of chapter 2**

Like the other stories in Yeo Olde Dust Bin this story is up for adoption. If you choose to continue it please PM me so I can read your story. Hopefully one day Bella will return and I'll add to this myself.

52


	18. Something Isn't Right

**Something Just Isn't Right**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

**A/N: This is part of a collection of ideas that may or may not get developed further. Many have been collecting dust on my hard drive or one of several USB drives for a year or more. **

**WARNING: These Chapters have not and will not be sent to a Beta they are simply what they are.**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times. This will not be repeated in later chapters.

_**Parseltongue **__thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2000h is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at midnight and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**No Bloody Way**

**5 June 1992, Hogwarts Hospital Wing**

Harry Potter lay in the Hospital Wing after having killed Quirrell and facing Voldemort again. The last thing Harry remembered about their meeting was Voldemort's spirit fleeing through him and something snapping behind his scar as he screamed and passed out. Now he was remembering things that he had yet to learn. These memories mostly concerned mind magic and how to protect your mind from invasion.

Harry would realize later that he spent the next two and a half days going over his past life and not liking what he was seeing. He spent that time reorganizing his mind and shielding the areas that contained the memories of one Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort. Harry knew he was in a state between being conscious and unconscious but wondered why he wasn't hungry. Shaking that thought off, Harry delved into Voldemort's memories about law. He was shocked at how much the man had studied law, especially those concerning orphans.

It didn't take long to discover that Voldemort's hatred of Dumbledore stemmed from his discovering Dumbledore was his magical guardian and did nothing to support him. Harry also found out Dumbledore was paid by the Ministry and the school for being the guardian of orphans. However, the man did nothing to help them. There were certain things that a magical guardian was required to do that the old man had not done. The main thing was that the guardian was to bring their wards up to speed on wizard customs and history.

Another thing that surprised Harry was Tom's knowledge of the 'Old Families.' Those included the Blacks, Bones, Greengrass, Longbottoms, Lovegoods, and Potters. Tom suspected that at least one of the six families was descended from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. He knew they intermarried as close as third cousins, but also brought in fresh blood by marrying first-generation witches or wizards. Harry was pissed that Tom knew more about the Potters than he did. Tom knew that the Potters had a Gringotts account manager but not his name. Harry hadn't met with that goblin and should have when he turned eleven making him irritated at Hagrid.

Harry spent the next hours before waking up evaluating his actions over the past year, and he wasn't happy with what he found. There was no doubt that Tom would come after Harry again. Harry was Tom's greatest failure after all, and the prophecy Snape told him about pointed to Harry as the one who could kill him. Harry had wasted a year screwing off with Ron instead of trying to learn everything he could and that had to stop. The Dursleys could not care less how he did at Hogwarts so holding back was no longer necessary. With that decision made, Harry determined it was time to wake up and his eyes fluttered open.

Harry found himself looking into Dumbledore's eyes, so he groaned. "Did you get the number of the lorry that ran over me?"

He felt Dumbledore's Legilimency probe and shunted it to a jumbled up mess of memories of what happened in the chamber. Harry then deflected Dumbledore by asking, "Sir what happened to the Philosopher's Stone? Surely, Quirrell wasn't able to get it."

Dumbledore sighed and replied, "Professor Quirrell died, and Voldemort's spirit fled after passing through you and knocking you out. The stone was a fake Harry. Nicolas Flamel would never part with the real stone."

Harry asked, "Professor why did I affect Quirrell the way I did?"

Dumbledore went into a spiel about Harry's mother protecting him with an ancient love based magic that Harry knew was bullshit. Harry almost had to bite his tongue rather than rant at Dumbledore's asinine statement about love saving Harry.

When Dumbledore finished talking, Madam Pomfrey appeared next to his bed Harry said, "Madam Pomfrey can I get out of here and take a shower? I'm hungry enough to eat a horse."

She shooed Dumbledore off and ran some scans on Harry then released him. He looked at the clock on the way out and saw it was only 0600h, 8 June 1992. However, with Tom's memories, he knew where the kitchen was and how to enter it if he didn't want to wait for breakfast. Harry made it to his dorm and got clean clothes without waking his dorm mates up. When he got back to the common room, Hermione was sitting in her usual chair.

"Harry I'm surprised to see you here. You didn't sneak off did you?" Hermione asked in a rush.

Harry sniggered, "No Hermione, Madam Pomfrey let me out to shower and get something to eat. I'm cleared to go to classes too. So what happened after you went back?"

She told him about having to wake up Ron and running into Dumbledore. Hermione was shocked to find out the stone was a fake. She was also quite annoyed that Dumbledore would put the students at risk in an attempt to lure Voldemort into the school. Harry asked if she had written her parents after their adventure, and she hadn't. He suggested that Hermione use Hedwig to give her some exercise. What he didn't say was then he could use school owls to send a few letters.

Harry sent letters to the Potter Account Representative at Gringotts, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Head Unspeakable, Chief of Police for Little Winging, Chief of MI-5, the Child Welfare Department of Social Services, and Her Majesty. The three to the wizard world asked about Harry's magical guardian who it was and what their responsibility was. He also asked if it was normal for a magical child to be placed with Muggles and not checked on for ten years.

To the Gringotts Representative Harry wrote:

_Dear Sir:_

_I am Harry James Potter holder of vault 687 and just found out that the Potters have an account representative. I would like an appointment at his convenience once school is over on 15 June. Unfortunately, I will need a way to get to the bank from my muggle relatives' house at #4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey._

_The following are some of the several questions I have: _

_Who is my magical guardian?_

_What are his or her responsibilities?_

_If he or she is not performing, as they should how do I get a new guardian?_

_My parents were killed during the last war, did they leave Wills, and if so how can I read them?_

_Is it normal for a wizard child to be placed with magic hating muggles?_

_Is it normal for a guardian not to check on the child for over ten years and not discover that the child lived in a cupboard under the stairs, and was fed table scraps if he got fed at all?_

_Are there lawyers or barristers in the wizard world and if so could you recommend one to handle my affairs?_

_Thank you for your time and attention, I do hope I haven't taken too much of your time._

_Harry James Potter_

Harry's letters to the Ministry stated:

_Dear Sir or Madam:_

_I am Harry James Potter, and just found out I am supposed to have a magical guardian. I don't know who he or she is as I live with my muggle relatives' at #4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey. I'm sorry for bothering you but you're the only offices I've heard of at the Ministry that might be able to help me._

_The following are some of the several questions I have: _

_Is it normal for a wizard child to be placed with magic hating muggles? They say that they found me on their doorstep in a basket with a letter from Dumbledore. They constantly gripe that I'm a burden to them and they get no child support._

_Is it normal for a guardian not to check on the child for over ten years and not discover that the child lived in a cupboard under the stairs, and was fed table scraps if he got fed at all? I'm almost twelve years old and the only money I know they spent on me was £10 for my glasses from a second hand bin. I wear my fat cousins' hand me down clothes four or five sizes too large for me._

_Are there lawyers or barristers in the wizard world and if so could you recommend one to handle my affairs? _

_Who is my magical guardian?_

_What are his or her responsibilities?_

_If he or she is not performing, as they should how do I get a new guardian?_

_My parents were killed during the last war, did they leave Wills, and if so how can I read them?_

_Thank you for your time and attention, I do hope I haven't taken too much of your time._

_Harry James Potter_

_Hogwarts, Gryffindor House_

_P.S. Is Hogwarts the only magical school in the UK? For the supposed safest place in the wizard world, I've found it to be quite dangerous at least to me._

The letters to the muggle world asked if living in a cupboard under the stairs was normal for a foster child. Harry also asked if it was normal that one child was obese while another from the same house was emasculated skin and bones. Weren't teachers, school nurses, and other professionals supposed to look for things like that? Were there no child services that were supposed to check on how children were treated and raised?

To the Muggle authorities Harry sent:

_Dear Sir or Madam:_

_I am Harry James Potter, I live with my aunt and uncle at #4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey. I'm sorry for bothering you but you're the only offices I've heard of that might be able to help me._

_The following are some of the several questions I have: _

_Is it normal for a child to be placed with relatives that hated his parents? They say that they found me on their doorstep in a basket with a letter. They constantly gripe that I'm a burden to them and they get no child support._

_Is it normal for a foster child not to be checked on for over ten years? _

_Is it normal for teachers and other school officials to see two boys, the same age, that live together and one outweighs the other by twenty pounds or more? Aren't schoolteachers and administrators trained to check for things like that?_

_I'm almost twelve years old and the only money I know they spent on me was £10 for my glasses from a second hand bin. I wear my fat cousins' hand me down clothes four or five sizes too large for me._

_Thank you for your time and attention, I do hope I haven't taken too much of your time._

_Harry James Potter_

Harry mailed the letter to Her Majesty knowing full well the chances of it getting to the Queen were slim to none.

To Her Majesty Harry wrote:

_Her Majesty The Queen_

_Buckingham Palace_

_London SW1A 1AA_

_Your Majesty,_

_I am Harry James Potter, and live with my aunt and uncle at #4 Privet Drive, Little Winging Surrey. I'm sorry for bothering you, but you are the only one that might be able to help me._

_I found out that we magicals also serve the crown, and that you know of us so I am not breaking the Statute of Secrecy by communicating with you. I discovered that a __Charlus James Harold Potter was your former Queen's Wizard. I'm not sure I'm his grandson, but my father was James Charlus Potter. I have several questions and don't know who else to turn to although I have sent letters to others that probably will result in me getting in more trouble._

_Some of my questions are:_

_Is it normal for a child to be placed with relatives that hated his parents? They say that they found me on their doorstep in a basket with a letter from Dumbledore. They constantly gripe that I'm a burden to them, and they get no child support._

_Is it normal for a foster child not to be checked on for over ten years? _

_Is it normal for teachers and other school officials to see two boys, the same age, that live together and one outweighs the other by twenty pounds or more? Aren't schoolteachers and administrators trained to check for things like that?_

_I'm almost twelve years old and the only money I know they spent on me was £10 for my glasses from a second-hand bin. I wear my fat cousins' hand me down clothes four or five sizes too large for me._

_Thank you for your time and attention, I do hope I haven't taken too much of your time._

_I have the honor to be, Madam, Your Majesty's humble and obedient servant,_

_Harry James Potter_

oooOOooo

That evening at the feast Dumbledore awarded last minute points to Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Harry giving the House cup to Gryffindor. Before anyone could react, Harry stood up.

Dumbledore called for quiet and asked, "Mr. Potter, do you have something to say?"

"Yes sir, I'm curious as to how you reached the number of points you gave out, as it seems quite arbitrary to me," Harry remarked.

"I'm not sure I understand the question Mr. Potter," Dumbledore replied with a frown and narrowing of his eyes.

"Well sir, it seems that taking a life and saving the stone is worth only ten more points that playing a game of chess. Ron spends no time in the Hospital Wing, and I spend almost four days there in a coma. I'm just trying to find the logic in how points are awarded and taken. I mean I've lost twenty five points for blinking in potions class, and another ten for breathing, so there really doesn't seem to be a standard for giving or taking points sir," Harry explained his position.

This started an avalanche of questions by students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor about the points Snape took and gave out. It didn't take long to discover that Snape favored his own house at the expense of the other three houses.

"POTTER, Detention with me every night until you leave," Snape yelled while almost foaming at the mouth.

"Belay that instruction Mr. Potter. You'll serve no detention with Professor Snape. Now Severus you will explain what rule Mr. Potter broke that would cause detention to be assigned," McGonagall interjected.

"As a Professor I do not have to have a reason to give a detention," Snape sputtered and knew immediately that he had screwed up. McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout's faces all indicated that they were beyond livid.

In a voice laced with ice, McGonagall stated, "As Deputy Headmistress, I assure you Professor that you definitely must have a valid reason to issue at detention or take and give points. Perhaps I need to review all the points you have taken or given over the past year. Rest assured that if you retain your position at this school your points and detentions will be monitored in the future. While I'm at it, Hogwarts take 100 points from Slytherin for the Head of House being a dunderhead."

The other three houses cheered so loud they almost missed the Headmaster talk. "Minerva this discussion would be better if continued in my office after dinner," Dumbledore stated, ending McGonagall's rant.

Harry looked at Hermione and asked, "Hermione what just happened?"

"You asked a logical question that I'm sure more than one student was wondering about but no one else voiced. Professor Snape got angry that his taking of points was being questioned, and overstepped his authority in front of the entire school. McGonagall had no choice but to slap him down although I'm sure she didn't mean to show how much she enjoyed doing it." Hermione explained to her friend.

The fact that Ron sat there saying nothing did not go unnoticed by Harry or Hermione. Harry wasn't about to let Ron get all huffy.

"Ron did you understand how points are gained or lost? Last Halloween you and I got five points each for taking care of a troll, today you get fifty for a game of chess. Hermione gets fifty for solving a logic puzzle, and I get sixty for saving the stone. I don't see the logic in how points are given or taken and apparently there is none." Harry said quietly but loud enough that those sitting around them decided to listen in.

"A person would think that defeating a troll, and saving someone, would be worth a lot more points than solving a logic puzzle or a game of chess," Parvati Patil interjected. Those who heard their discussion agreed with her.

"Either there are no rules about giving or taking points or the rules are ignored. I've not seen them published anywhere although I haven't specifically looked for them either," Hermione added, mentally putting it on her list of things to do.

They finished eating and went to Gryffindor Tower where they continued their discussion about the rules or lack thereof. Harry started another major discussion when he said that there were fewer potions NEWTs since Snape started teaching than any time in history.

"I wonder if it's his way of serving Voldemort since we now know Voldemort isn't truly dead?" Harry asked.

"Why would he do that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione he's a marked Death Eater who was saved by Dumbledore. He never even had a trial, and Dumbledore put him to work here. Within two years, the number of NEWT students dropped to mostly just a few Slytherins and those who would put up with Snape because they wanted to be Healers or Aurors bad enough. The lists are in the library, and date back over a hundred years." Harry informed his friend.

Parvati overheard Harry and decided to pass that information to her twin sister, Padma. Padma was friends with Susan Bones whose aunt was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Parvati grabbed Lavender Brown and went to the library to check out Harry's story. While discovering Harry was right, Parvati saw Susan enter the library with Hannah Abbott.

"Susan may I ask you a question about Aurors?" Parvati asked the shocked Hufflepuff.

"Of course, if I can't answer it I'm sure Auntie can." Sue replied.

Parvati asked about the number of qualified Auror candidates and pointed out what she had found out about the number of NEWT students since Snape took over teaching potions. The next morning before breakfast, a school owl winged its way toward the Ministry of Magic. It was one of several owls sent that morning. Many were to parents, but some were to the school board asking pointed questions about school rules and where to find them.

**Ministry of Magic** - **9 June 1992, 0645h**

Madam Amelia Bones was not a happy person. Yesterday afternoon she received a letter from Harry Potter asking questions that she didn't know the answer to. James, Harry's father, had been a Senior Auror under her command, and she had looked for Harry for three years before giving up. She had been stonewalled by Albus Dumbledore at every turn, and now it looked like that she may end up having to arrest Dumbledore. Harry's letter was the first of three she received.

The second was from Sir Patrick Walker, Director General of MI-5. He wanted to know if Harry James Potter was related to Charlus James Harold Potter the former Queen's Wizard. Sit Patrick's letter indicated that Harry Potter had written him asking questions that indicated he had been abused by his muggle relatives. The second letter was from Sir Denis O'Connor, Deputy Chief Constable of Surrey Police. Sir Denis made it perfectly clear that he wanted her Aurors to be present at the investigation he was initiating on behalf of Harry James Potter.

Amelia checked the Department of Records and there was no record of Harry being placed with anyone. This was no change from 1981 through 1984, when she checked almost weekly back then. She returned to her office where she was met by Albert Croaker and Susan's owl. Amelia waved Croaker to a seat while she read the letter. She called Kinglsey Shaklebolt into her office and asked him to check out what Susan's letter said with the Department of Records.

"Amelia I take it that you received a letter from Mr. Potter," Croaker inquired.

"You too?" she asked.

Croaker nodded in affirmation and answered, "Her Majesty got one as well, and she wants answers immediately."

Croaker showed Amelia the letter from Her Majesty it read:

_ELIZABETH THE SECOND, by the Grace of God of the United Kingdom, Canada and Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith._

_Dear Mr. Croaker_

_Attached is a letter we received from one Harry James Potter. Is this by chance the grandson of __**Charlus James Harold Potter**__? We have requested our friend Sir Patrick Walker to look into this for us. However, we have the same request for you._

_Rest assured that if we discover that this letter is from Lord Potter, the Earl of Gryffonsmoor, and that he has been abused heads will roll in both worlds. We consider his lack of knowledge of his heritage and station is abuse in addition to any other mental and physical abuse he has suffered. You may inform that reprobate Dumbledore that we are less than pleased with him and want honest answers. He may need reminded that he serves us at our pleasure and keeps his magic because we allow it._

_As we told Sir Walker an answer by 1700h, 10 June will be sufficient._

_Given at Our Court, at Saint James's the __ 8__th __ day of __ June __1992__ in the __ 40__th____Year of Our Reign._

Signed: _**Elizabeth R**_

"Ok, from what I can tell it seems that Mr. Potter wrote Her Majesty, the head of MI-5, the Deputy Chief Constable of Surrey, you, me, and I wonder who else," Amelia recounted with a frown.

Croaker replied, "I would think he might write Gringotts. Based on the questions he asked Mr. Potter has done some research and may have discovered he has an account manager." Amelia's eyes went wide.

"Croaker he has an account manager alright, one by the name of Ragnok Headtaker," Amelia remarked. "I'm sure you know that Ragnok is the Director of Gringotts and the Chief of the Goblin Nation. I remember James laughing at Bagnold and Fudge not being able to see the head goblin when he could just walk in and get an appointment with Ragnok immediately."

"If Ragnok gets involved things could get nasty for someone, and from where I stand all roads lead to Dumbledore. He assured Bagnold and the Wizengamot he had things under control as James and Lily wanted. I was against his sealing of the wills because there was no real reason too, and they would have told the world what their wishes for Harry were." Croaker admitted his disdain for Dumbledore showing in his voice. Croaker's dislike for Dumbledore was well documented. He thought the man had too much power, and let his thoughts be known at every opportunity.

"Croaker, you have tried to get the wills unsealed several times as have others and Dumbledore has blocked it each time." Amelia reminded the Unspeakable.

"Yes, but this time as the Queen's Wizard I have the authority to issue the order to unseal the wills. Her Majesty wants answers as to why Mr. Potter doesn't know who his magical guardian is, and she wants them yesterday. Her Majesty also wanted to know why he knows nothing about his legacy, and didn't sign his letter as the Earl of Gryffonsmoor. Don't be surprised if Fudge is called on the carpet by Sir John Major. Amelia, you may want to warn Cornelius and remind him that Charlus Potter was a Duke in the muggle world, and Harry will be one day as well. Furthermore, I expect an emergency session of the Wizengamot will be called." Croaker told the Head of the DMLE.

Kingsley returned and confirmed that Susan was right about potions and the reduction in Auror and Healer applications. Croaker frowned when Amelia told him what she and Kingsley were discussing.

"It sounds like Dumbledore's boy is trying to destroy our ability to defend ourselves in the future." Croaker mumbled and the other two nodded in agreement.

Amelia asked her friend, "You do remember that the bastard never stood trial don't you?"

Croaker's voice turned to ice as he stiffened while replying. "Yes, Dumbles put the stop to it saying he was a spy for our side. I have no doubt the bastard is a spy but I think he spies for Voldemort. Based on the number of Potions NEWTs for the last nearly ten years I's say he's trying to subvert us."

**A/N: At this point we were advised that our seventeenth great-grandchild (boy) was born and this got put on the back burner. I found it in my old Notebook computer bag on a USB drive I didn't remember I had. It was while we were at the hospital in May 2010. I've tried to clean up the misspellings and grammar somewhat before posting it here. **

**LIKE ALL OTHERS IN "YE OLDE DUST BIN THIS IS UP FOR ADOPTION."**


	19. A Dream Changed My Life

**19 A Dream Changed My Life**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

**A/N: One-Shot about what happens when Harry puts things together during his first year and has a dream about his parents.**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times. This will not be repeated in later chapters.

**§Parseltongue§****~Spells~**_thoughts__**/**__mind speak _ [Foreign language]

Money values based on a Galleon containing ¼ oz. of gold and the price of gold being £200 in 1991 rounded off to make the math easier.

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2000h is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at midnight and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS!**

**A/N:** During the latter part of 2010, I read Harry Potter and the Invincible TechnoMage by Clell65619. I decided if Harry could live with Tony Stark he could also live with one of my favorite characters, John Rambo, and an idea was born.

**This idea is now up for adoption!**

**Chapter 19 - A Dream Changed My Life**

**Gryffindor Tower 2300h, 30 November 1991**

Harry Potter lay on his bed thinking of his first three months at Hogwarts. To say he was not pleased by the experience would be a gross understatement. He thought back to how it started with owls carrying letters addressed to him in his cupboard. It clicked that someone in the wizard world knew how he lived at #4 Privet Drive and didn't care. Harry listened to Hermione and other Muggleborns talk about being escorted to Diagon Alley by McGonagall. He got Hagrid, who couldn't or wouldn't answer his questions and failed to tell him how to get to the train.

Next, were the Weasleys and Molly raving about muggles and asking for the platform number. She attended Hogwarts for seven years, Bill and Charlie for seven, Percy for four, and the twins for two. This meant she had been to King's Cross Station and Platform 9 3/4 fifty times more or less. Harry wondered if meeting the Weasleys and becoming friends with Ron a setup… possibly… no… probably. He wasn't stupid and actually paid attention and knew Ron badmouthed him behind his back. Ron was jealous because Harry had money, was famous, and on the house Quidditch team and perhaps other reasons. Harry also knew Ron was a bigoted bully who believed in the pureblood nonsense. The difference between Ron and Malfoy was that Malfoy had money and blonde hair.

Then, there was Hermione, who was now their friend after the incident with the troll. Speaking of the troll, what was it doing in a school that was supposed to be the safest place in the United Kingdom? Anyway, Hermione was all right, but quite pushy when it comes to not doing things her way, especially studying. A thought crossed Harry's mind, why was it that other than Ron and Hermione, the rest of the Gryffindor first years never really tried to get to know Harry?

_Ok Harry, _he said to himself, _let's pull a Hermione and do a list._ Harry got up and took his book bag to the Common Room, so he didn't disturb his dorm mates. The first thing he wrote was the fact that he only had two friends after three months. Next Harry listed his teachers and rated them on a scale from zero to ten.

1. Binns - Ghost that reads from the book, boring. Rating is a zero.

2. Flitwick - ok but only shows things once or twice and doesn't move around the class much to give individual help. Rating is a six.

3. McGonagall - tough, little patience, and comes off as cold and uncaring. Rating is a six.

4. Quirrell - Stutters so much you can't understand him and seems to be afraid of his subject. Rating is a zero.

5. Sinstra - Good teacher for a boring and what seems to be a useless class. The class rating is a six.

6. Snape - Small minded git that has no business around children or young people in general. He doesn't teach and is the most unfair git in the school. His rating is a zero and should be a minus ten.

7. Sprout - Fair teacher if you want to be a gardener and raise dangerous plants. Rating is a six.

Dumbledore - Headmaster who seems to be unseen except for meals. Some say he is eccentric and others say he's nuttier than a fruit cake. He doesn't teach that I know of, but he seems to have an unhealthy interest in me. Rating is a zero because there are no negative numbers on the scale.

_On a scale of zero to ten, the teachers I have classes with averaged about three point five, and I'm paying for this. I had better not rate Hermione and Ron, or I may treat them differently._ Harry thought as he went to his dorm, then got back in bed and drifted off to sleep. That night he had a dream that included meeting his parents.

**Harry's Dream**

Harry was sitting on a nice couch in a room he couldn't remember being in before when two people entered the room. One looked like an older him except with brown eyes and was quite a bit taller. The other was a beautiful young woman with red hair, and green eyes.

"Mum…Dad?" Harry questioned.

"Yes son, we're your parents," the man answered.

Harry stood and found himself being hugged by his parents, and for the first time in his life, he felt safe. His Dad did most of the talking while Harry was being held by his Mum.

"Son you need to get to Gringotts as soon as possible, which would be over the Christmas break. Once you get there, go to a teller and request to see Hawkclaw, the Potter Account Manager," James Potter told his son.

"How am I going to get to the bank Dad? All I have is wizard money and have no idea where the Leaky Cauldron is," Harry questioned.

James told his son about wizard transportation, "Harry there are several ways wizards travel. There is the Knight Bus that will come if you hold out your wand, or wand hand, and wait a bit. The bus is quite loud and rough, but it will get you where you need to go faster than muggle methods. There is also apparition that you'll learn in your sixth year and can get your license when you reach adulthood. Another way is by floo travel, which will be the one you should use. When you exit the train if you look to your left you'll see several fireplaces that are used for floo travel."

After a short pause James continued, "You'll find some green power near the fireplaces. Take a pinch and throw it into the flame. When the flame turns green say, 'The Leaky Cauldron' plainly. Harry I can't stress enough that you must say your destination clearly, so that the system understands you. Then step into the flames, and you'll start spinning as you travel through the system. When you start slowing down, get ready to step out of the distant fireplace. When you stop, immediately take two steps forward. If you don't after about two seconds the fireplace will eject you, and you'll probably end up on your nose."

Lily interjected that Harry would need to clean his robes then taught him the cleaning charm. "Harry you need to apply yourself more. The Dursleys could not care less how well you do in a school of magic. You really should learn all you can and if Hermione turns you off with her study habits and bossiness, find a different study partner."

"Mum, I'm seriously considering leaving Hogwarts since the classes here suck." Harry stated firmly surprising his parents. He told them how he had rated each class and/or teacher. When he finished his explanation, his parents agreed that maybe Hogwarts wasn't the best place for Harry to learn magic. To Harry's surprise his parents agreed that maybe school in the US or Australia would be better than Hogwarts.

In the dream, they talked for what seemed like hours and Harry found out that he was not supposed to go to the Dursleys. He also discovered he had a godfather named Sirius Black who was in Azkaban and shouldn't be. His parents told him about Remus Lupin, and that he couldn't take Harry since he was a werewolf. They mentioned an American named John Rambo that was also on the list to raise him. They said John was a good friend who was a troubleshooter, mercenary, and a battle mage. As he woke up, Harry felt like he didn't get all the information he needed, and damn sure didn't get all he wanted. He was still asking what a battle mage was as he woke up.

**End of Dream**

Harry kept his head down the first week of December and spent a lot of time in the library. On Thursday, 5 December, McGonagall asked Harry to stay after Transfiguration class.

"Mr. Potter I noticed that you have not signed up to stay here over the holiday, why?" McGonagall asked.

"I was told to be home to cook Christmas dinner for the Dursleys, not that I think that is any of the school's business. I haven't noticed anyone else being singled out and questioned like this, so I have to wonder why me? Between this and the fact, my letters were addressed to the cupboard under the stairs makes me think that you and probably at least the Headmaster knows of my living conditions. I think perhaps that I'll suggest to my uncle that we find a wizard solicitor to see if we can sue you lot. My uncle might sue for me being dumped at his home without so much as a by your leave, and me for how I was treated because of that." Harry retorted with fire in his eyes and ice in his voice.

"Mr. Potter I assure you I was just curious," Professor McGonagall sputtered.

"There's a muggle saying that curiosity killed the cat Ma'am. I'll ask my housemates how many of them that are going home were asked about it," Harry replied.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Mr. Potter, I meant no harm. You may join your classmates," McGonagall said in the softest voice Harry had ever heard her use.

Harry went to the library and McGonagall went to the Headmaster's office, and both were in bad moods.

Harry heard Hermione ask, "What did McGonagall want Harry?"

Harry turned on her with a frown and asked, "What makes you think that is any of your business Hermione?"

"I was just curious Harry. I didn't mean anything," Hermione backpedaled quickly.

"As I told McGonagall, curiosity killed the cat, and a lot of things aren't your business. If I want you to know I'll tell you, if and when I'm ready." Harry stated fiercely, then turned his back on her and continued to the library. In the library, Harry placed his book bag on a table for one between two bookcases. A quick glance at Hermione showed that she looked like she had been slapped. All Hermione could see is Harry write something on parchment and smile as Hedwig flew through an open window and sat on his shoulder. Hermione watched as Harry whispered something to the owl that she seemed to understand. Hedwig flew out later after bobbing her head and pressing it against Harry's face.

0-00000-

While Harry went to the library, McGonagall went to see Dumbledore in his office. Dumbledore wasn't happy with what she reported her conversation with Harry.

"I really thought he would be staying in the castle for Christmas Minerva," Dumbledore stated.

Minerva shook her head and reasoned, "Albus, you can't stop the boy from going to the place you left him for Christmas, especially if his guardians told him to come home. I think his statement about a solicitor was made in anger. You and I know Vernon and Petunia Dursley want nothing to do with our world." McGonagall replied and added. "I'd be more concerned is about hearing from Amelia Bones about Severus and the lack of qualified Potions' students. His actions if looked at closely border on treason and you know that."

"Now Minerva you know he needs to maintain a certain persona to be an effective spy," the old man assured his Deputy. "I agree with you about the Dursleys and them contacting a solicitor. Perhaps Harry's going home for Christmas is for the greater good."

0-0-

During the next week, Harry spent the majority of his time in the library alone much to the dismay of Hermione and Ron. It came to a head on 13 December when Ron complained about Harry studying instead of playing chess with him.

"Ronald, I'm sorry. I didn't know your parents were so rich that you could waste their money like this," Harry said in the Common Room after dinner.

"What are you talking about Potter?" Ron ranted his face red as his anger was building.

"My tuition was ₲400, or £20,000, which is a lot of money especially if I waste it by not learning all that I can. In fact my tuition is over half of what my Uncle makes in a year. This is money that my parents earned and left me so that I could go to school and find a job after I graduate. I don't see chess helping me find a job, and doubt that I'll play professional Quidditch so that leaves learning what I can here. I would study with Hermione but her methods of learning and mine are different and I don't like being pushed or berated into studying. If you want to goof off that is your right but leave me out of it." Harry replied forcefully and many of his housemates nodded their heads in agreement.

"But, but… best mates do things together," Ron sputtered.

"True. You can go get your books and study at the table with me when I get back after Christmas. When the studying is done then we can play chess or talk Quidditch." Harry said with a smile and got up to go pack for the trip to King's Cross Station the next day.

0-00000-

Harry rode with Hermione and Neville to the train while Seamus and Dean rode with Lavender and Parvati.

"Harry, are you angry with me?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Not at all," he answered without hesitation. "I just have some things going on that I'm trying to figure out and they don't add up very well. Hagrid said Hogwarts is the best school in the world, but I don't see how. We have seven classes; Astronomy, Charms, Defense, Herbology, History, Potions, and Transfiguration. I rated the teachers and classes on a scale of zero to ten. Defense, History, and Potions all got zeros based on their teachers. The others got a six based on the teacher and suitability of the subject. The truth is I can't see what good Astronomy does us, but I gave it a six because of the professor. If I added Dumbledore into the mix, he would get a zero for letting a troll into the castle and for hiring and/or keeping Binns, Quirrell, and Snape."

After pausing to collect his thoughts Harry added, "Like everyone else I have a right to privacy. Just because I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived doesn't mean my life is an open book. I like you Hermione and consider you my best friend, but we study and learn differently and are interested in different things. You seem to want to know everything about a spell where I want to know how to use it and cast it. The inventor of the cleaning charm doesn't interest me, but using it well does. In my Muggle School, if a teacher said she wanted three hundred words on a subject she took off points for more or less than that. I learned to cut through the filler, or fat, and go after the meat."

"What do you mean Harry?" Neville asked.

"Most books are sixty to seventy-five percent filler or fat and twenty-five to forty percent pure information. It's one way the authors and publishers get more money for their books. Do you really care that David Parker developed the levitation charm in 1455 and lived in a two-room cottage in Glen Hollow? I might care that it was David Parker that developed the charm, but I'm much more concerned with the incantation, wand movement, and safety." Harry answered with a smile.

"But Harry a Professor can test on anything in the book or any reference material," Hermione sputtered looking like Harry had slapped her.

"So I get an EE rather than an O, but I know how to use the charm and have time to learn five or six others and come test time don't have to filter through a bunch of nonsense to get to the point when asked how to cast _Wingardium Leviosa_. After I've answered all the questions, I may go back and expand on some in an effort to up my grade a bit. I'm sixth in my class of forty-two, so I'm happy. Being first in class and two Knuts will get me an ice cream cone in Diagon Alley. Of course being last in class and the same two Knuts will get me the same cone." Harry admitted while winking at Neville knowing Hermione would huff.

"Hermione as I said earlier we have a different approach to school and books. I don't knock yours, and I expect the same consideration from you. I had my say with Ron, and I won't say anything else about it unless he bothers me while I'm trying to study. I also won't do his homework for him or let him copy mine as he learns nothing but gets credit for my work, and those days are over." Harry confessed to his peers in the compartment.

The rest of the train ride went by without incident and quicker than Harry thought possible. Once the train stopped at King's Cross Station Harry told Hermione and Neville good-bye saying he was going to the loo and would see them on the trip back to Hogwarts. They wished each other a Happy Christmas and parted company. Harry did go to the loo and hid out for nearly fifteen minutes. Fortunately, he had Oliver Wood teach him how to shrink and expand his trunk without the Ministry detecting it. Ollie said the magic was so low level the Ministry couldn't pick it up on their sensors. He also told Harry that the Ministry couldn't detect magic in high traffic areas such as Diagon Alley and King's Cross Station inside the barrier.

Harry took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron and exited without falling. He made it to the Diagon Alley entryway without being stopped. He figured it was because he had a stocking cap on that covered his scar, and he kept his head down as he made his way from the floo. Winter in the UK had something going for it in Harry's opinion.

**Gringotts**

Harry entered the bank. Fortunately, there were few people in the lobby. Harry found an empty teller and said, "Teller Hooknose I am Harry Potter, who would I see to get an appointment with the Potter Account Manager. Normally, I would have written for one. However, since I've never seen a statement, I don't trust that my mail is not being intercepted."

Hooknose looked Harry over then led him to a room with a chair saying that he would inform the Potter Account Manager that Harry was in the bank. Hooknose said he would pass why he hadn't written ahead of time for an appointment on to the appropriate Goblins. Five or more minutes later, a goblin guard told Harry to follow him and took Harry to an office marked Hawkclaw. When Harry entered the room, he saw three goblins, including Hooknose.

Harry bowed to the three Goblins. Hooknose introduced the other two to him. "Mr. Potter this is Ragnok, the Director of Gringotts, and Hawkclaw, the Potter Account Manager."

Harry surprised the Goblins by offering to shake their hands. "I apologize for not having an appointment, but I don't trust the security of my mail. I found out I'm supposed to be some kind of hero yet have never received a birthday card or any other correspondence, including bank statements on my trust account. I would think I have some kind of guardian or other adult figure from the magical world but have never met him or her."

Ragnok spoke in what those who knew goblins was a very dangerous way. "Mr. Potter your magical guardian is in Azkaban, and we were assured by Mr. Dumbledore that he would perform those duties. Are you saying that he has not given you the information on your vault and told you about your duties as Head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter?"

"No sir, he has said very little to me. However, I do wonder how Sirius Black can be alive if he betrayed my parents since it was recorded that he was made my godfather, and took the oath on 5 August 1980. I've scanned the Daily Prophets from 1 November 1981 through March of 1982 and there is no mention of his being tried by the Wizengamot and found guilty or sentenced. The paper does say he was sent to Azkaban for life though. I know nothing about the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter," Harry replied.

Ragnok nodded with a fierce look on his face and asked, "Mr. Potter what are you hoping to accomplish and what do you want from us?"

Harry replied, "I would like to know what my assets are, and if you can advise me of a wizard solicitor. I hope that he or she can tell me what options I have as for where I can attend school. I'm not at all happy with the education I'm getting at Hogwarts. From what I can tell, Dumbledore left me with my mother's sister without asking her or her husband if they wanted me. They have made it quite clear that they do not want me for anything other than to be their slave."

After taking a deep breath Harry continued, "I need advice, and an adult I can trust. I did not find that at Hogwarts. I'm sure something can be done about my situation but I don't know who to turn to. My parents and my ancestors trusted you with their gold and possibly other valuables. Therefore, I know you are trustworthy, and just hope you can and will help me. Since they were killed during a time of war I suspect they left a Will, and I would like to know what it said."

Ragnok agreed the goblins would provide what advice they could within the current treaties. Hawkclaw suggested Gerald Cheatam, Mike Beatum, and David Hitter as attorneys for Harry. Ragnok concurred saying they were the best and didn't like the Ministry or Dumbledore. After going over his trust vault Harry was surprised at the wealth he had, and that was just his trust vault. He found out there was a family vault that he couldn't access until he was an adult.

Harry asked, "Director Ragnok would it be possible to see an attorney before I have the Wills read?"

Ragnok nodded and agreed then suggested that Harry let them check him medically as he was smaller than expected. While Harry was in the Hospital Ward, Hawkclaw would contact Cheatam, Beatum, and Hitter for him. Fortunately, for Harry, the Hospital Ward had areas that could be placed under near time suspension. It took nearly a year to cure the malnutrition, organ damage, fix his broken bones and eyes, remove the bindings on his mind and magic, and fix the memory modifications Harry suffered. It didn't take long for a team of curse breakers to move the soul piece behind Harry's scar to a device that could be used to locate others. Tom Riddle was not the first wizard to make multiple Horcruxes, and probably wouldn't be the last. The year inside the Hospital Ward was two outside days.

Harry gained eight and a half inches in height and nearly thirty pounds. He would need to exercise to strengthen his body. The fees for his year in time compression totaled 2000₲ (£100,000), and that was at the Goblin Friend rate. If Harry's attorneys got their way the Ministry, Dumbledore and the Dursleys would be paying the normal rate of 6,500₲ (£325,000) plus collection fees of 10 percent (650₲).

Just before Harry left the Hospital Wing, an elf delivered his new clothes. For the first time that he could remember, Harry had clothes, including shoes that fit. Harry thought it funny that his new clothes were provided by goblins and delivered by an elf. Hawkclaw escorted him to Ragnok's office where he met Gerald Cheatam, Mike Beatum, and David Hitter.

Ragnok introduced them and Gerald Cheatam told Harry, "We're all here to meet you and see who you want to be your primary contact with us. That doesn't mean you can't work with all of us, just that one will be the normal contact."

After talking twenty to twenty-five minutes Harry agreed for David Hitter to be the primary contact, and they settled on a fee structure. Harry agreed to three Galleons per hour for non-recovery work and a twenty percent fee for all fines and/or royalties they recovered.

Hawkclaw explained, "Harry, for instance, if we discover that Dumbledore has a Potter item in his possession like a pensieve, we will recall it and appraise its value. Dumbledore will be charged the value plus a fine, usually five times the value for every year he had it illegally. Say the pensieve is valued at 500₲ he would be charged 500₲ plus 25,000₲. The 25,000₲ is five times the value for ten years and Cheatam, Beatum, and Hitter would get 5,000₲. Based on the average fee structure in Great Britain this is normal Harry."

Harry agreed and after shaking hands all around, they signed a standard contract that Hawkclaw suggested. Harry was pissed off after the Wills were read. He didn't begrudge what was left to others that he didn't know. He was angry because that he was quite wealthy and didn't know it before now. However, he was really pissed off because he shouldn't have gone anywhere near the Dursleys.

He wasn't the richest wizard in Great Britain, but he was far from being poor. Actual cash money amounted to slightly more than twelve million Galleons. However, he had a good stock portfolio that gave him a comfortable income. The real wealth lied in the treasure trove of information and the number of properties, including two islands. The Eighteenth and Nineteenth Centuries had been kind to the Potters, and they acquired several properties around the world.

Both his parent's Wills stated Sirius Black to be Harry's godfather, and that he had taken the oath. They stated the secret keeper for the Fidelius Charm on the cabin was Peter Pettigrew. The Wills stressed that Harry was not to go near the Dursleys until he was an adult. The Wills were witnessed by Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, and Augusta Longbottom. On the list of those to raise Harry according to James and Lily were Frank and Alice Longbottom, Sirius, Amelia Bones, McGonagall, and a John Rambo.

Harry mumbled, "From what I remember Dumbledore decided I needed to go to the Dursleys even though McGonagall said they were the worst possible muggles. She didn't know the half of it, and she didn't act like she knew I should go to her either."

Harry sat up straight in his chair and stated forcefully, "Well, one thing is for sure I won't be going back to Hogwarts. Mr. Hitter I'd like you to find out why none of those on the list to raise me came forward to do so please. Hawkclaw what is the best way for me to get to the United States? I'd like to go there until things get settled about where I'm going to school. I'm not against a year-round boarding school or living alone since I've been taking care of myself for years."

Hawkclaw suggested that Harry should spend the night in the Hospital Ward, and Harry agreed. He knew the head healer wanted him there. After Harry left Ragnok took over the meeting and suggested, "This smells of Dumbledore and one of his grand plans. We need to get Amelia and Augusta in here and ask why they didn't insist on raising Harry. If I remember correctly, John Rambo was told to leave Great Britain after threatening to take Dumbledore's head."

David Hitter laughed saying, "John told Dumbledore to stay the hell out of the USA or he would put his head in his outhouse. When Dumbledore and the Wizengamot didn't seem to understand the reference John described an outhouse and said Dumbledore's head would be put with the other shit. When Dedalus Diggle made a motion to throw Rambo in Azkaban, John laughed and asked how many expected to live when a Battle Mage got finished with them."

Mike Beatum interjected, "John then laughed and disappeared taking about four inches of Dumbledore's beard with him. John is teaching Battle Magic at the Native American Magic Academy (NAMA). He maintains an office in Yukon, Oklahoma and I think he has a house there. My point is we have a way to contact him, and if he'll take Harry, it gets the boy away from Dumbles and his manipulation. I think we should do this through the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW). Dumbles don't attend sessions during school terms and why the Ministry lets him keep that position is beyond me."

Gerald (Jerry) Cheatam suggested, "After his supposed defeat of Grindelwald, they made him Chief Warlock and ICW Representative. Of course, the ICW made him Supreme Mugwump solidifying his position in the ICW. Then they let him slide and not attend meetings during the school term. Most of those meetings are about trivial things, but Great Britain isn't represented from 1 September until mid-June. It this case, that's a good thing for us since he won't be there to try to block us."

**Yukon, Oklahoma**

Fifty-three-year-old John Cheis Rambo sat in his new house at 12229 Royal Coach Drive, Yukon, Oklahoma looking at his swimming pool. He knew he would have to cover it from the late fall to early spring or too many questions would be asked about his swimming in the cold weather. He looked past the pool at the woods beyond. He was close enough to the golf course to play when he wanted and yet far enough away not to be bothered by the public or getting hit by balls while in the pool. John liked the neighborhood since it was quiet, and the neighbors were friendly without being too nosey.

John also owned twenty five hundred and sixty acres of land three miles west of Highway 4 or Piedmont Road. The land was less than four miles from his house on North 122nd Street. John laughed internally when his neighbors discussed how North 122nd Street just dead-ended two miles west of Highway 4. Nonmag repelling wards and camouflage kept the curious at bay. He would drive the three plus miles from his new house to the farm where he raised cattle and hay. During the school year, he would Disapparate from the farm to the school. If necessary, he could Disapparate from the house or woods.

John jumped when his office phone rang since it was rarely used and was only a cover so neighbors thought he was employed. He knew they would crap their drawers if they knew what he was, and about his past. To the Nonmags John was former US Army Ranger that had his own business. However, John was a Battle Mage, and he was negotiating with Croaker at the British Department of Mysteries (DOM) in 1979. He and Croaker were negotiating a contract for John to go after Voldemort when he met Lily and James Potter at the DOM. Lily developed Charms, and James was a Hit Wizard partnered with his best friend Sirius Black. James and Sirius brought John into the tight nit group.

John got called back to the States in July of 1981 and was there when Voldemort attacked the Potters. He immediately returned to Great Britain to find out what happened to Harry. John was dead-ended by Dumbledore and as an American, his paperwork was considered worthless. After the face-off with Dumbledore in the Wizengamot Chamber, Rambo decided to check Lily's sister's home to see if Harry was there. However, the wards he detected told him Dumbledore would know when he crossed the wards. The foolish British Wizards thought John left the country for good.

To understand John, one needed to know a bit about his parents, grandparents, and great grandparents. His great-great-grandfathers were Mangas Coloradas and Cheis or Cochise. Cheis' youngest son Niche took a second wife named Kathrine who was captured at age six. Although Kathrine was white, she was raised as a full Chiricahua Apache. The union produced a son they named Mangas III who married Nana-tha and had a daughter Dahteste. Dahteste married a half-breed Chiricahua named Jason Rambo, whose father was white. The union produced one child they named John. During his early years John was taught about his family and those who were very close to them. Naiche's mentor and leader was Geronimo. They fought together and were in prison together in Florida and at Fort Sill, Oklahoma.

The family was extremely good at keeping the fact they were wizards from the whites. Some of the other Apache and a few other Native Americans knew them as Sprit Warrior Mages. John was discovered to be a powerful wizard early in life and his parents and grandparents insured he was properly trained in Spirit Warrior Ways. They had no written texts and learned the old ways by mind to mind transfers. John was on track to become a Medicine Man and go to college. However, at age seventeen after an argument, that went physical, with the Indian Agent at Fort Sill John enlisted in the US Army. Therefore, in 1955 John Cheis took his father to the US Army Recruiter in Oklahoma City and joined the Army.

He grasped the Army training as a duck takes to water, and to those of equal or lower rank quickly became known as one tough son of a bitch that took no shit. John tore through the Army Regulations book to find out what was required, and he listened to the senior NCOs. John volunteered for every bit of instruction he could get, the tougher the better in his opinion. Throughout his training, he made a name for himself and came under the eye and mentorship of Colonel Samuel 'Sam' Trautman during his first tour to Vietnam. During that year, John hijacked a North Vietnamese payroll, in gold coin, that netted him over $40,000,000 that he deposited in his Gringotts account from Bangkok, Thailand.

John had two official tours to Vietnam. He won a Silver Star and two Purple Hearts on his first tour. During his second tour, 1965 – 66, he was captured after a firefight that caused his commander to assume he was dead. John earned the Congressional Medal for his actions during that fire, and it was awarded posthumously to his mother. One of the survivors swore he saw John fall on an incoming mortar shell and save several troops. A year later John showed up at Takhli Royal Air Force Base, Thailand with four other prisoners of war causing quite the stir.

John retired from the Army in 1978. Officially, John was a Ranger Instructor, but unofficially, John was a troubleshooter. He made several unofficial trips to both North and South Vietnam looking for prisoners. Once Carter was elected President the support for making rescue missions dried up, and John retired from the Army in disgust. John knew the Vietnamese still had American prisoners hidden where he couldn't find them.

After the blowup with the Wizengamot, John went to France and had lunch and a glass of wine to settle down before some innocent got killed. Dumbledore had made the mistake of letting John get close to him. John put a Blood Tracking Charm on the old man. It was used by the Ancient Chiricahua people John descended from and taught to those of Chiricahua blood and a select few others. This was magic foreign to those in Europe and Asia and not much used or known of by the whites in the so-called 'New World.' With the Tracking Charm, John could trace Dumbledore from over 1000 miles away. His method of travel allowed John to fade to Dumbledore through any wards he may be behind.

John answered the phone, "Rambo's Troubleshooting Service, John speaking."

"This is David Hitter, attorney for Harry James Potter, calling. Do you have time to talk to us?"

John sucked in his breath, closed his eyes, counted to ten and answered. "Yes, where are you?"

"Chief Ragnok's office in Gringotts," Hitter answered.

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there," John replied and hung up.

John quickly changed clothes and went to his war room in the basement to gear up. The last thing he did was to put his Bowie Knives in his boots. He now wore two, one in each boot. They were disillusioned and could be called to his hand like his wands. Rambo knew he would be breaking British Wizard law by carrying six wands. Their problem would be doing something about it and living through the experience.

John smiled while walking to the woods to Disapparate and thinking how he had left Dumbledore in his private quarters at Hogwarts. John didn't know, or care, that you couldn't Disapparate or Apparate into or out of Hogwarts. His way of travel was different and originally invented by the Anasazi, or Old Ones, prior to the founding of Hogwarts. John ghosted into Dumbledore's quarters and cut his beard off. He left a note saying simply "One day I'll take your head, JR." The note rested on top of Dumbledore's beard, which was tied in a knot sitting on the old man's desk. Rambo took the time necessary to check for some things that may have belonged to the Potters. He found the Cloak, a Pensieve with the Potter coat of arms, some books, and James and Lily's portrait.

John took nothing deciding he would let Alice or Sirius contact him if they needed to. He would have liked to stay around and see Dumbledore when the old man woke up. While John would have liked the sight, the smell was a bit overwhelming as the old mage voided his bowels and had to clean up the mess. Rambo thought it would hit Dumbledore hard that someone had been able to get next to him as he slept safely in his quarters and he was correct.

John arrived at his Disapparation point in the woods west of his pool and disappeared. He appeared in the Apparition point in Gringotts Oklahoma City and told a guard that he had an appointment with David Hitter in Chief Ragnok's office. Once the appointment was confirmed, John took a cart to the London Bank. Anyone looking at the fifty-three year old man would bet you he wasn't a day over thirty-five. John still kept in shape both physically and magically. While John was sure there were some on the earth that could kick his ass they were few and would know that they had been in a fight for their life.

**John meets Harry**

John was escorted to Chief Ragnok's office and introduced to Ragnok, Hawkclaw, Gerald Cheatam, Mike Beatum, and David Hitter. Over a bottle of white wine and hors d'oeuvres the British brought John up to speed with what they knew. The British saw John's jaw set when he was informed of Harry's medical condition. That someone would pay for the hurt Harry suffered was quite apparent in the American's demeanor.

"The big question John is, would you be willing to raise Harry? We just found out a few hours ago who was on the list to take him," Ragnok asked.

"Of course, but it will cause problems with your Ministry as I'm not liked here," John admitted. He mumbled loud enough to be heard, "Not like that bothers me any."

Gerald Cheatam stated, "We think it's best if Harry leaves Great Britain, and he was the one to suggest it. We'll do our best to find out why Amelia, Augusta, and Minerva didn't take Harry."

"I have a hundred galleons that say that trail will lead back to Dumbledore," John asserted. His body language indicated that he didn't like the old man.

As one voice the two goblins and three wizards said, "No bet!"

John asked, "What about his friends?"

Hawkclaw replied, "The only one he mentioned is a girl named Hermione Jean Granger that he saved from a mountain troll. It seems that with his fame everyone is apprehensive about meeting him."

John thought a few minutes before answering, "We really need to have Harry in on these discussions. If I can get permission to Apparate into this bank I'll return in nine hours and we can pick up the discussion with Harry."

They agreed and John thanked them. Hawkclaw took Rambo to his outer office and set up an Apparition/Disapparation point. John returned at 0615h in a battle suit that looked like a business suit. He was introduced to Harry, and they had breakfast together. John told Harry to call him John and then told the youngster some stories about his parents and godfather.

Gerald Cheatam, Mike Beatum, and David Hitter didn't waste time either. They contacted Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom for a 0800h meeting. Minerva McGonagall was asked to meet them to at the bank at 0810h. They just told the women that it had to do with a Hogwarts student and nothing to bother Dumbledore about. After all, he was at a Potter property in Italy that James gave him permission to use. In addition to that, they prepared the paperwork to make John Rambo, Harry's legal guardian.

Hawkclaw was busy recalling all Potter heirlooms and other possessions not in the Potter family vault. This recall included a trace to indicate who had the item. Hawkclaw's only surprise was an old piece of parchment that was traced back to the twin Weasley boys. The elves in the Gringotts Appraisal Department were happy as they had a lot of work for a change. Appraising books was not hard work physically, but it was tedious and took time. They must have had nearly five hundred books to value for Harry Potter, and all of them were traced back to Albus Dumbledore.

After breakfast, Harry met with John, David Hitter, and Ragnok. Hawkclaw was meeting with the witches' one at a time. Ragnok asked Harry if he would like to live with John and have him as a guardian. Harry said yes immediately and when asked if he cared where they lived Harry replied, "As long as it is not here I really don't care." When pushed gently, Harry admitted he didn't want anywhere near the Dursleys or Hogwarts.

Harry and John signed the guardianship paperwork using a blood quill and it disappeared. Ragnok asked about Hermione and Harry admitted he liked her as a friend and wanted to warn her to move out of Great Britain. Harry cited how Muggleborns were treated. He said he heard it was worse after they graduated. John, as Harry's Guardian, set up the Potter will reading for 4 January 1992 at 0900h. He knew this would put Dumbledore's knickers in a twist but such is life.

**Three Angry Witches**

Gerald, Mike, and David joined Hawkclaw and split the three witches up. Jerry took Amelia, Mike interviewed Augusta, and David spoke with Minerva once the guardianship paperwork was signed. It quickly became apparent that all three witches had had their memories modified. When shown copies of the Wills, pissed off was not a strong enough word to describe these formidable witches. The attorneys suggested that they visit the goblin mind healers and they quickly agreed.

When they returned, it was to Ragnok's office and the males heard things like; "neuter the old bastard with a rusty knife," … "cut his penis off and stuff it in his mouth," … "cut his beard and hair then stuff it up his old bony arse."

David got their attention by saying, "Ladies why don't we just destroy him starting with his reputation."

John interrupted, "Actually I was all set to help them carry out their ideas. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten my last visit. I would like to have a picture of his face when he discovered his hair on his desk."

Minerva nearly shouted, "That was you? He's still charming his hair long since it won't grow back. He was livid then and still hasn't got over it."

John laughed while replying, "My using a charmed blade means it will never grow back. He doesn't know how close I came to scalping him that night. I still believe that I should have slit his throat, and took his hair. Even so, I made him a promise that I will kill him one day, and I still mean that."

The three witches really went into orbit when they found out that Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's secret keep not Sirius Black. David reminded them that Sirius was Harry's godfather and could not harm him without dying.

"Actually you'll find out that Sirius blood adopted Harry when he was two days old I seriously doubt he would do anything to harm his son. Harry is legally Harry James Potter-Black, although very few people know that. Harry will be leaving with me after this meeting is over, and if I have my way he'll be an adult before he returns to Great Britain." John remarked, literally throwing a bucket of ice water on the group.

"B… bu… but James and Lily wanted Harry to go to Hogwarts. His tuition is prepaid for seven years," Minerva McGonagall sputtered.

"Actually James and Lily wanted Harry to get a good education. When they graduated Hogwarts was still one of the top five schools in the ICW, where is it now?" John retorted with no hesitation.

Hawkclaw answered, "It's next to the bottom of all schools and at the bottom for schools that have over three hundred students. Harry's tuition will be prorated and recovered including the interest it would have earned. We'll also be recovering the charges for Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and History since those classes are useless. You have a bully who does nothing but berates students not in Slytherin House teaching Potions. He's destroying the wizard world from Hogwarts, and Dumbledore is letting him do it."

John interjected, "You might want to warn Snape to stay in Great Britain because if I run across him, he's a dead man. He's a Death Eater through and through and there is no reforming once the Dark Mark is taken. I'm surprised Amelia, and St. Mungo's, hasn't raised hell about the number of Auror and Healer and other applications that are disqualified because of poor scores in Potions."

Augusta chuckled while interjecting, "I can picture Dumbledore raving now. I would imagine he'll be angry enough to make an ass of himself in the bank's lobby."

Ragnok and Hawkclaw looked at each other and smiled but said nothing. The adults and Harry knew they were hoping Dumbledore made that mistake. It just might be his last since the goblins wouldn't hesitate to take the manipulative old bastard down. The first thing a wizard learned was not to make a scene in Gringotts. It was well known that you would be better off waking a sleeping dragon than pissing off goblins.

Harry doesn't feel anything for Dumbledore since he doesn't know the man. However, he believed that Dumbledore is somehow responsible for him being with the Dursleys and therefore, doesn't trust the old man. Then Harry doesn't trust many people, including McGonagall. He trusts Ragnok and Hawkclaw and is willing to take a chance on Rambo because he thinks he'll be better off with him than the Dursleys. Besides that, Harry knows his parents wanted him to go to John in their Wills. Harry overheard Amelia and Augusta talking about Neville and Susan being in the bank and asked to join them if he wasn't needed. As he left Ragnok's office Harry let it be known that he wanted two things; first to be gone from the Dursleys, and second to find a different school of magic preferably away from Great Britain.

**Leaving Great Britain**

Harry joined Neville and Susan in Ragnok's conference room. They were playing Exploding Snap, on a stone table. When asked to join them, Harry passed saying he would watch and get an idea of how the game was played. They talked about the first term. Harry found out from Susan that Snape was as big of an ass in the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class as he was in the Gryffindor/Slytherin.

"There are times I think the git is reading my mind," Susan mentioned and Neville agreed.

Harry questioned, "I wonder if that leaves you with a headache, do you know? I have yet to leave Potions or Defense classes without a headache. I kind of thought that brewing potions was causing it in Potions but maybe not."

Susan responded, "According to Aunt Amelia Legilimency can cause a headache, and it's against the law to be used on minors."

Unknown to the pre-teens a disillusioned Auror was listening and frowning at what he was hearing. The Auror watched as the other adults enter the room.

"Neville, I've noticed that your wand seems old and used, did it belong to one of your parents?" A curious Harry asked.

"Yea, it was my Dad's," replied Neville with a smile.

"You might want to get Ollivander to check it for to be sure it's the best fit. He made a big deal about the wand choosing the wizard and not the other way around," Harry asserted.

Sue interjected, "He did the same with me, and I must have tried twenty or more wands before I found one that worked well."

Harry laughed, "I think I tried over a hundred. My right arm was sore for two days from waving wands, and I work outside a lot."

"Neville we'll stop at the wand shop on our way home. I wasn't thinking when I told you to use Frank's wand," Augusta Longbottom suggested.

That broke up the card game as the adult meeting was over. John told Harry that the ICW approved the paperwork they submitted. Harry was happy about that and smiled when he saw the Auror appear and whisper something to Amelia Bones. Amelia first appeared shocked then pissed as she whispered something back to the Auror fiercely. The Auror smiled and nodded. Severus Snape made many mistakes in his life but using Legilimency on the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's niece was one of his biggest.

Harry promised Neville and Susan that he would write them and tell them about his new school. They all three agreed to write Hermione and tell her the truth about what she could expect after she left Hogwarts. They would also suggest that Muggleborns would do better in the USA or Australia. Amelia and Augusta agreed to look over the materials JR would provide about the Native American Magic Academy and other schools in the USA. Gringotts would provide them information on schools in Asia and Australia. That information would also be sent to Hermione and other Muggleborns at Hogwarts. The British Ministry made it plain they didn't want Muggleborns and did their best to hold them back so here was another option for first generation magicals.

Before John and Harry left for the USA, Ragnok and Hawkclaw agreed to have everything that belonged to Harry returned by the time the wills were read. Ragnok smirked when saying that someone would go to Privet Drive to be sure the Dursleys had nothing that belonged to Harry. David promised that any funds paid the Dursleys would be recovered, or they could work it off at Gringotts. John set up Harry a mailbox at Gringotts where all of his incoming and outgoing mail would pass through. Anything Harry received would have been checked by Gringotts curse breakers. Taking John's advice, Harry decided he would get Christmas presents for his friends in the USA.

**A/N 29 August 2014:** It was at this point, three weeks ago, that I was notified that my youngest son was in the Hospital on life support. Later that evening my Ex made the decision to have him taken off life support since his body was being kept alive. Nothing in this world is simple, my boy was an organ donor and also needed an autopsy which took days between the two before he could be interred. My wife recently went through a TIA that was as near to a stroke as you can get apparently. Between her health and mine we weren't able to attend the memorial for my son.

My notes tell me I was going to send Harry, Hermione, Sue, Neville, and some others to the Native American Magic Academy. Harry would be called back for the TriWiz and John would come with him as the Academy's representative.

Snape would be arrested, Dumbledore would lose his Chief Warlock and ICW positions barely hanging on as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry's attorneys, and the Daily Prophet came close to getting Dumbledore put in Azkaban. They did manage to get Sirius freed and Dumbledore took a hit for that along with Crouch and Fudge.

**Again, all I ask is that you let me know you want to take this over so I can notify my readers and provide them a link to your profile.**


	20. What Happened 31 October 1981

**What Could Have Happened on 31 October 1981 **

By MSgt SilverDollar

**Started: 1/18/11**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**A/N: Updated Profile 9/4/14 to thank those of you who were so kind as to send condolences and review the last chapters posted. BTW if you want to flame me sign in and turn your PM on so I can respond or I'll delete your review. I have a very low tolerance for flamers especially those who don't write their own stories.**

**A/N: This shortie is not Betaed it is what it is and nothing more.**

**Potter Cottage - Godric Hollow**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, blew in the door to the cottage and heard James Potter tell his wife to take their son a go. Tom gave out a horrible laugh and saw the cutting curse come at his neck. He threw up a shield and laughed at James. Tom screamed in pain as something hit him in the back. He raised his wand with the Killing Curse on his lips as a second item hit his back. Tom looked down and saw about five inches of a sword sticking out of his chest.

"Tom, you cannot beat me," said James, or at least whom Tom Marvolo Riddle thought was James Charlus Potter. "You're dying Tom and there is no one to save you. You messed with things that no one ever should, and it cost you your life. You see Tom. I am not James I am Myrddin Emrys, Lily Potter's great grandfather several times removed."

"But that's impossible you can't be Merlin. He's been dead for a century or more," Tom said spitting up blood as he sank to his knees.

"True. However, you making one too many horcruxes let me come back. The fact is that you brought me here. Tom do you know what happens when the body with the primary soul container dies by other than the Killing Curse?" Merlin asked.

"My spirit will flee this cottage, and I can be brought back by one of my followers." Tom said struggling to save his life by drawing on his marked Death Eaters magic.

Merlin replied. "Tom you were blinded by the thought of immortality and didn't do your research well. For a horcrux to work the primary soul piece must be in the unmarked body you were born with. Your original body is marked first by the knife blade in your lung, and by the sword that you can see. If you can remove the knife and sword then heal your wounds your horcruxes will work."

Merlin watched as Tom tried to rise. He could tell Tom was drawing more magic from his followers. What he knew but couldn't see is that the weaker wizards were dying, and the stronger ones were struggling to stay alive.

Voldemort's Death Eaters were at Riddle Manor waiting for their Master to return from killing the Potters. Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, was lying dead in the room he shared with Nathan Crabbe and Desmond Goyle. Peter's roommates were dying as their magic left their bodies. The Carrows, Avery, Nott, and the Lestranges were weak as was Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and the others.

Merlin changed from James to his true form. "Tom, notice that I didn't kill you instantly as I could have. Your built in protection through the dark mark will kill your Death Eaters and be a warning to others. You see you only heard part of the false prophecy. There was a true part and that says, _he will have power the dark lord knows not_. Your magic and serpent tongue will go to my grandson Harry James Potter, as will your followers' wealth and my guidance."

"Noooooo!" Tom screamed as he drew his last breath and died.

What Tom Marvolo Riddle didn't know was that earlier that evening James and Lily had been killed in a traffic accident. James was the second car through a green stop light when a speeding lorry ran the red light. Merlin had been asked to baby-sit for Harry so James and Lily could have a night out. He cast glamor charms on them as well as tracking and life monitoring charms.

When the life monitoring charms told him that James and Lily were dead, Merlin went to the scene, and removed their bodies and transfigured pebbles into replacements. He cleaned up the bodies and put them under stasis at Potter Manor. He returned to the cottage to wait for Tom and took him out for good. What he didn't tell Tom was that as he drew on his followers' magic, he was also killing his horcruxes. Merlin checked on Harry, then stopped by the bar and poured a glass of white wine.

Merlin heard Sirius' motorcycle land and watched him come running through the door.

"Sirius sit down my friend," Merlin said calmly.

"What happened here Merlin? I tried to find Peter and he's gone," Sirius said while looking a Voldemort's body.

"Dumbledore will be here shortly and I'll tell the story once and only once." Merlin replied and waved his hand. A glass of wine floated to Sirius as they heard the pop of apparation.

Dumbledore charged in wand in hand. His wand flew to Merlin as Merlin said, "Sit down Albus, and listen well as I will only say this once."

Merlin then told the story of the accident and Voldemort. He then looked at Sirius and said, "Sirius, you're in no shape to raise Harry but I want you to be a large part of his life as will I. Albus you will keep your crooked nose out of my family's life or I'll consider you worse than Tom. James and Lily wanted Harry to be raised with Neville, and that's how it will be. Now tell me where they are or so help me I'll take it from your mind and leave you a vegetable."

Albus told Merlin where the Longbottoms were then asked, "What is it that you don't like about me Merlin?"

Merlin gave Dumbledore a dirty look and replied. "You take on too much for one thing. No one man needs to be Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and Headmaster of Hogwarts. You don't tell people what they need to know and have killed as many as Tom by keeping information to yourself. You spout 'the greater good' but whose greater good… yours?"

Albus looked like he had been slapped by his mother. "But I have more experience in war than any of the others."

Merlin smiled an evil smile and said, "Bullshit, if that were true you would know it take an opposing force to defeat force. A stunner against the unforgivables is asinine. While redemption is a worthy goal in peacetime, it is not during war. In addition, there is a little thing called justice for the victims. Letting a murderer go only lets them kill again as soon as they get the chance. It also tells others you'll let them off if they murder someone."

"But…"

"But nothing Albus, you could have and should have stopped Tom in the 1940s and didn't. How many lives were lost because of you and your piss poor decisions?" Merlin asked forcefully as his aura flared.

"I thought I could save him," Dumbledore replied meekly.

Merlin's eyes glowed blue as he said. "I'll warn you now Dumbledore. Any interference in my grandsons life will cause you pain the will make the Cruciatus curse feel like a tickle charm. If you don't get the standards up at Hogwarts Harry Potter will not attend that farce of a school that you run. You can be sure the public will know why he will not attend there. Actually since my family owns the school, I'll take it over at the end of the school year. You have let it become a breeding ground for dark lords and that will stop."

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

Merlin continued, "You will find a real History Professor, get rid of the fake seer, and the Potions Master who would rather gather followers than teach."

Merlin waved his hand and a cloak appeared in his lap. "I believe this belongs to Harry now as will the wand you thought was yours." Merlin said looking Dumbledore in the eyes daring him to respond.

Sirius sat in shock and for the first time in his life decided to listen rather than speak. He was amazed at the defeated look on Dumbledore's face.

Merlin wasn't finished yet. "Albus, I know what you planned to do with my grandson and you would have had an even worse dark lord on your hands unless I killed them. Now go get your lap dog Minerva and decide which position you want to keep. Headmaster of Hogwarts is not an option, so I suggest you keep the Mugwump position and move to Geneva. That way you'll live longer and be happier."

Dumbledore nodded and left the cottage not hearing Merlin say, "Sirius, watch Harry for me. I'll be back in less than an hour."

Sirius nodded and went up to the nursery and sat with his godson. Merlin went to Hogwarts and reset the wards. He left a note on Dumbledore's desk saying Binns, Slughorn, and Trelawney would be gone by 20 December or the wards would throw them out. When Dumbledore arrived, he found the note and noticed that all was left of his monitoring instruments were ashes. Albus knew something else seemed off but couldn't think what it was. In the morning he would find not only was Fawkes gone but so was his stand.

When Merlin returned to the cottage Sirius was feeding Harry a bottle. Lily had made sure that James, Sirius, and Remus could feed and change Harry. Harry wouldn't let Peter hold him let alone feed him. Every time Peter tried to change Harry, he got peed on and Harry cried. The main reason that the Fidelius was re-cast was because they knew Peter was a traitor, and Merlin set a trap for Tom Marvolo Riddle.

That night Harry slept with Merlin while Sirius went to his apartment and contacted Remus. The next morning Merlin, Sirius, Remus, and Harry showed up at the Longbottoms and told Frank, Alice, and Augusta what had happened. They decided to announce that Merlin Evans killed Voldemort in Godric Hollow. Merlin went to Gringotts and set up a paper trail indicating that Lily was a pureblood witch and her grandfather was Merlin Evans Grand Mage.

Frank and Alice contacted Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody and they arrived at Godric Hollow. When they verified that Lord Voldemort was dead, they called it in to the Ministry and the other Aurors and Minister arrived with the press. Merlin projected his memory of what had happened and how he killed Tom. The Ministry left with Voldemort's body and Merlin followed. He insisted the body be sent through the veil and told them about Riddle Manor and its location.

From the Ministry he went back to the Longbottoms and told them what happened. While they were eating lunch, the Daily Prophet Special Edition arrived and the headlines screamed:

**Merlin Evans Kills Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort**

Story page 2

**189 Death Eaters found dead at Riddle Manor**

Story and names page 3

Two days later, the Daily Prophet announced the accidental deaths of the Earl and Countess of Hogsmeade. There was no mention of what happened to Harry just that he was being raised by Lily's family. What wasn't reported is that not only did the Death Eaters die, but those who supported Voldemort also died, including Sirius' mother. Sirius was named Lord Black, since he was the only male Black in the primary bloodline.

Sirius brought Andromeda (Andy) Tonks back into the family and cast Narcissa out. Nymphadora, call me Dora, was a regular visitor at the Longbottoms and thought of Harry and Neville as her younger brothers. Dora was five years older than the other children were and quite smart. Andy said she was six going on twelve and hated her first name.

Xeno and Maria Lovegood and their daughter Luna were also regular visitors. The Lovegood adults were Unspeakables in the research department that looked for mystical beasts. Maria also did research to improve the Wolfsbane potion. Merlin quietly told her a certain book to look in to find the cure for werewolves.

When Harry, Luna, and Neville turned two, they were taken to Gringotts and had Heir Tests performed at Merlin's insistence. Harry was the heirs of Emrys, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Neville was the heir of Hufflepuff and Luna was the Ravenclaw heir. Merlin took the proxies for Evans, Emrys, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Frank held the Longbottom seat and the proxy for Hufflepuff. Xeno had the Lovegood seat and the Ravenclaw proxy.

As the children grew older their circle of friends expanded to include Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, and Hermione Granger the daughter of two squibs.

Sirius was a weekend visitor that the children looked forward to seeing. He played with them as a human and Padfoot. He didn't think it funny when Harry turned Padfoot pink to match the color of Dora's hair.

Remus Lupin was also regular visitor but his job as a lawyer kept him busy. He worked with Ted and Andromeda Tonks as a full partner in their law and headhunter office. They worked both in the magical and mundane worlds.

Merlin did force Dumbledore out of Hogwarts and named McGonagall Headmistress and Flitwick her Deputy. Dumbledore resigned as Chief Warlock and Merlin took that position. The adults' biggest worry was that the Death Eater spawn would turn out like their parents.

**Edited: 9/4/'14**

**Posted: 9/7/'14**

**A/N: Like everything else in Ye Olde Dust Bin this is up for adoption. I apparently had plans of making more out of it but my notes are gone, gone, gone.**

7


	21. Poppa John 1

**Poppa John 1**

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. The John Rambo and Sam Trautman characters are owned by David Morrell and those he licensed them to. *I changed Rambo's birthday by ten years to fit the Harry Potter time line.* I make no money from using their great characters.**

**If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 200,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**WARNING: This has not and will not be sent to a Beta it is simply what it is.**

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS! **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE FLUFF, DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME READING THIS JUST FIND ANOTHER STORY PLEASE.**

**This assumes you have either read the Harry Potter books or seen the eight movies. This is what I would have liked to happen beginning 31 October 1981. THIS IS NOT CANON SO DON'T BITCH ABOUT BIRTHDAYS OR THE other CHANGES I MAKE. If you want canon read the effing books by JKR.**

**Note: Oklahoma's abbreviation is OK and Oklahoma City's abbreviation is OKC. In this story Neville was born on 30 July, Harry on 31 July, Luna on 1 August, and Hermione on 1 July 1980.**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times. This will not be repeated in later chapters.

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50 = $75.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2000h is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at midnight and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**Started: 8 November 2009**

**Last Edit: 10 October 2014**

**A/N: **I found this on an old notebook computer that I was cleaning things off of to donate it to the American Veterans. It's pretty rough and was my first attempt at writing fiction. The file folder ended up under the test data I used for a Foxpro program. It was by chance I just didn't delete the top folder and everything under it.

**Like everything else in Ye Olde Dust Bin this is up for adoption.**

**Poppa John 1**

**Friday, 1 November 1981, 0330h **

**#4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey**

The Phoenix known to many as Fawkes sat in a tree across the street from #4 watching Dumbledore and McGonagall discussing the people who lived at #4. Fawkes recognized Dumbledore would not be swayed from leaving young Harry Potter at the worst possible place. Fawkes knew this is not where Harry's parents wanted him within five miles of. Fawkes knew Dumbledore was going against James and Lily's wishes and knew why. This was something the Phoenix could not allow.

Fawkes watched the arrival of Hagrid, the placement of Harry with a letter, and the departure of the three magicals. He dived out of the tree and glided across the street. When his toes touched the handle of the basket that contained Harry, Fawkes flashed away. In less than a minute, he appeared in the master bedroom of 12231 Royal Coach Drive, Yukon, Oklahoma (OK). Fawkes was singing as he arrived, which stopped the man in bed from hexing him and possibly hurting Harry.

The firebird sat the basket on the floor, and flew to the man and landed on his chest. After he settled, Fawkes looked John Rambo in the eyes and passed him visions of what had happened. These visions included words when they were spoken so John knew what was going on. When Fawkes finished John knew that both James and Lily Potter were dead and Harry was an orphan. Rambo asked the firebird to bring him Sirius Black. Fawkes flew up, trilled, and flashed away. While John got dressed and checked Harry, he figured Sirius would be put out about coming to the USA. Less than ten minutes after Fawkes left a very pissed-off Sirius Orion Black arrived via firebird.

"Damn it Fawkes I need to find Peter," Sirius grumbled and the firebird let him fall, about eight feet from the floor. Sirius didn't have enough time to cushion his fall so John silenced him so he couldn't wake Harry up.

In a voice laced in ice, John answered for Fawkes. "Actually, you need to take care of Harry while I stop Dumbledore from sealing the Potter Wills. Sirius you promised James, Lily, and I that you would help me raise Harry if anything happened to them. Peter Pettigrew can be taken care of later. Now watch Harry while I go see Ragnok. Oh, while I'm gone remove the tracking charms from Harry, the letter, and your boots and robes then read the letter left with Harry."

John silently disappeared from the bedroom and appeared in the apparation area for Gringotts Oklahoma City VIP customers. The fact that it was 2210h meant nothing since the bank was open 24/7. John was well-known and asking to speak to the Goblin King wasn't unusual for him. Five minutes after asking John was sent through a portal that exited near Ragnok's office in London. Ragnok's son Hawkclaw escorted John into his father's office.

Before John could bow, or say anything, Ragnok asked as a statement. "Tell me that you have Harry safe in the USA."

John smiled and replied, "Harry and Sirius are safe in my home. The traitor Peter Pettigrew apparently escaped, and Sirius was looking for him when I asked Fawkes to bring the mutt to me."

"Good," The goblin leader responded adding, "I guess you're here to get the Potter Wills executed and read as soon as possible."

John nodded at his long-time friend and answered, "Yes, but I expect Dumbledore will try to seal the Wills. He took Harry to the Dursleys after witnessing their Wills. Apparently, he has some grand plan for Harry and believes only Harry can kill Voldemort. James told me the prophecy and it's the biggest bunch of bullshit I've heard in years."

"Since Harry had contact with Voldemort, bring him to our healers so we can check him out." Hawkclaw suggested.

"That's a good idea Hawkclaw thank you," John responded thanking the chief of the goblin guards.

Fifteen minutes later the paperwork was filed and signed by the Executor of the Potter wills. Dumbledore was cut off at the knees but would still have a lot to answer for. John requested that all Potter property be sent to the family vault and the inventory show who had the returned items. He also requested that the goblins take care of James and Lily's bodies and arrange a funeral for 1300h on Tuesday 5 November, in Godric's Hollow. The goblins agreed, Ragnok and Hawkclaw knew John Rambo and Dumbledore no use for each other. Hate was probably too strong of a word to describe their thoughts about the other.

John once stated that, "I have absolutely no feelings about Dumbledore and wouldn't walk three feet to piss on him or his grave. He doesn't believe in justice, or punishing the guilty, only in redeeming those with no conscience."

Dumbledore said, "Rambo is nothing more than a killer who gives no one a chance to redeem themselves. Everyone deserves the chance to change their ways."

John left certified copies of the letters that named him the Executor of James and Lily's Wills. The letters also named Peter Pettigrew as their secret keeper. He also gave Ragnok a copy of the letter saying the Potters wanted Harry to attend the best schools, and that may not be Hogwarts.

In a separate letter, they named Severus Snape as the one who reported part of the prophecy to Voldemort and set him on the path to their deaths. That letter also named John as Harry's primary guardian and the Executor of their Wills. It named Sirius as Harry's godfather and stated when he had taken the oath. It also stated that Sirius was to have input into Harry's growing up and schooling.

That letter went as a certified copy, certified by Ragnok, to the Daily Prophet, Quibbler, and International Press. Ragnok sent one to the Wizard Wireless Network News Room as well. The meeting and paperwork took John about an hour from the time he left Yukon until he returned. Over a glass of Firewhiskey, while Harry was being watched by an elf named Dolly, John told Sirius what he had done.

Sirius passed the letter to John, who read how Dumbledore wanted Harry beat down mentally but not physically abused. It explained the wards that would protect them as long as Harry called #4 Privet Drive home, and he was under seventeen.

Sirius sighed saying, "I can't believe we were fooled by that old man for so long. Thank Merlin that Lily caught on to what he was doing and proved to James that Dumbledore had placed loyalty and compulsion charms on him. Her using runes on James' back put a stop to that shit and warned James when Albus tried to add to his charms."

John nodded in agreement that they had been fooled replying, "The old goat didn't like me. He tried Legilimency and charms on me and I threw them in his face then asked him if he really wanted me to scalp him. Of course then I had to explain what I meant. I shocked the shit out of him when I knocked him out and cut off part of his beard to prove I could scalp his ass if I so desired. I told him as a sorcerer he had no chance against a battle mage."

Sirius perked up and interjected, "You know you promised to tell us your story, and I still haven't heard it."

John sighed, "My niece Dorothea, who we call Dottie, will be here tomorrow to take care of Harry. She and my mother live at the farm and there is a portal between here and there. Once she gets here you, and I can talk and decide what you want to do. Dottie is 17 and has a good head on her shoulders. She received ten ICW NEWTs and decided she wants to be a healer. When it comes to her, I suggest you keep in mind her uncle is a battle mage who has been known to skin assholes alive. Even my friends think I am one bad son of a bitch and Sirius they don't know anything about me."

Sirius agreed and John showed him to the guest room, and they both went to bed. John glanced at the clock, and it was 2305h in Yukon and 0505h in London. He set his mental alarm for 0530h knowing that Dolly would take care of Harry. He thought _perhaps I should call Tina to take care of Harry since he knows her._

oooOOOooo

**Gringotts London - 1300h **

Dumbledore entered Gringotts as if he owned the place and demanded to see Chief Ragnok. The teller sent for Hawkclaw, who escorted Dumbledore to a conference room. It contained four guards and nothing but a conference table for twelve with straight back wooden chairs with no cushions for seats.

"Chief Ragnok will arrive when he finishes what he is doing," Hawkclaw stated in a no-nonsense gravel voice, then left the room.

Dumbledore noticed the four guards remained and knew it wouldn't be long until Ragnok arrived. However, he was wrong Ragnok was reading the Extra Editions of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. They both announced the deaths of James, Lily, and Voldemort along with the fact that the Potter Wills would be read at 0900h on Saturday, 16 November 1981. Both publications stated that those who were mentioned in the Wills would be notified by owl. Those not notified and the press would not be allowed at the readings.

At 1522h, Ragnok arrived at the conference room in time to hear one of the guards tell Dumbledore, "If you are not here when Ragnok Dragonkiller arrives you will have missed the opportunity to meet with him."

"I need to relieve myself, and the Potter account manager can take care of my needs." Dumbledore nearly shouted.

"Ragnok Dragonkiller is the Potter Account Manager. Leave if you wish, that is your choice, but you have been warned." The guard stated fiercely.

Hawkclaw opened the door and escorted Ragnok into the room with four more guards following them. Dumbledore noticed that two of the trailing guards were archers with arrows notched but bows weren't drawn.

"I am Ragnok Dragonkiller, Chief of the Goblin Nation. What do you want Chief Warlock," Ragnok asked, his voice dripping in ice.

"I want the Potter Wills sealed until Harry comes of age, and I will have the Wizengamot seal the copies at the Ministry. I will act as young Harry's guardian, so I will need access to the Potter vaults." Dumbledore replied. If asked later Dumbledore would admit that it looked like Ragnok smiled while Hawkclaw sniggered although it was quick and nearly undetectable. He was right both goblins fought hard not to laugh at the old man.

Ragnok turned to Hawkclaw and said, "Lock down all Dumbledore vaults for attempted line theft. When that is done, recall all Potter items and note who held them. Charge the holder three times the value of the item as rent, unless they can show cause not to do so."

Ragnok then looked at the four guards who came with him. The archers now had their bows drawn to three-fourth of full-draw. "Escort the Chief Warlock to the lowest holding cell until his trial."

The Goblin Chief then turned to Dumbledore. "Place your wand on the table and step back with your hands behind your back or my guards will take your head or put an arrow in it. You and I both know that John Rambo is Harry's guardian as per the Potter Wills we witnessed. Therefore, what you tried is attempted line theft. While you may wish to be tried by the Wizengamot you tried the theft in goblin territory."

Dumbledore reached for his wand while mentally calling Fawkes. He noticed that the archers both drew the arrows to the bows full-draw position, and from less than ten feet neither could miss. He sighed and slowly drew his wand and placed it on the table. Then did the same thing for his spare, knowing he would be caught with it and punished.

Ragnok's voice contained no sympathy, and was all business when he told Dumbledore, "The Ministry and your Deputy will be informed of what happened. Your holding cell has a shower, and what you call a water closet, I will call the full council. This coming Monday is the soonest they can convene."

Dumbledore knew that Monday was the best he could hope for. He had to come to Gringotts to get the trust vault key and Wills sealed here before he had a chance to do it at the Ministry. He totally forgot that Ragnok had witnessed the Wills. The old man thought, _at least Harry is with his aunt and uncle._

**Yukon, OK (0730h)**

John and Sirius had finished breakfast and called Tina. Both were surprised she heard them from the UK. She agreed to take care of Harry, John, Sirius, and the house. After breakfast they sat in the living room with classical music on John's stereo turned down low.

John's story;

"Sirius for it to make sense you need to read about the history of this country in the 1800 and early 1900's. My great-great-grandfathers were Mangas Coloradas and Cheis also known as Cochise. Both were Apache Chiefs that led their people in battle and were successful against the US Army before, during, and after the Civil War.

Cochise's youngest son Naiche took a second wife named Kathrine who was captured at age six. While Kathrine was white, she was also raised as a full Chiricahua Apache. The union produced a son they named Mangas III who married Nana-tha and had a daughter Dahteste. Dahteste married a half-breed Chiricahua named Jason Rambo, whose father was white.

On 7 June 1937, I was born to Dahteste and Jason Rambo in Bowie Arizona. My full name is John Cochise Rambo and I'm three-fourths Apache. When I was young my magic was recognized, and I was in training to become a Spirit Warrior Mage. However, dad and mom didn't care for the schooling near Bowie so we moved to Apache, OK. Dad took a job building houses and ended up with his own business. I went back to Arizona during the summers for training by descendants of the old ones both Apache and Anasazi.

By nature I'm stubborn and don't take being pushed very well. I learned to fight with fists and body, weapons, and magic. Being a fighter and stubborn is not a good combination and after high school I got crossways with the Indian Agent at Ft. Sill. He called me a fucking redskin and I knocked him on his ass. Since he was the law, he suggested I do a tour in the Army and learn some discipline.

Faced with the Army or jail, I chose the Army, which turned out to be the best decision I ever made. Sirius I don't talk about what I did while in Vietnam or other combat zones. But, I hold the Congressional Medal of Honor, three Silver Stars, and six Purple Hearts. The Congressional Medal of Honor and Silver Stars are for valor in combat, and the Purple Hearts are for being wounded.

I got lucky and relieved a North Vietnamese mage of his Time-Turner, some good intelligence, and his head. The information led me to high-jacking a payroll convoy, and I relieved them of nearly fifteen tons of gold. It cost me over a ton of gold to get the rest to Gringotts in Bangkok, but it was worth it. That set me up financially so I let Hawkclaw invest it, and he has done well for both of us. I stayed in the Army from '55 to early '78 and retired a Sergeant Major.

After that, I started my own troubleshooting service as a mercenary and hit wizard. As you know, I was invited to Great Britain by the Department of Mystery and arrived in March of '79. What you might not know is that I was also invited by MI-5 and received a Letter of Commission from Her Majesty."

John took a break, and both men went to the bathroom and Sirius poured himself tea and John coffee. They checked on Harry, who was being entertained by Dottie, Tina, and Dolly. When they returned to their seats John handed Sirius a piece of parchment that read:

****From:** wiki/Commission_(document)#United_Kingdom******

_**Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith, Lord High Admiral.**_

_To our Trusty and Well Beloved _**John Cochise Rambo**_ Greeting:_

_We, reposing especial Trust and Confidence in your Loyalty, Courage, and good Conduct, do by these Presents Constitute and Appoint you to be an Officer in United Kingdom Special Forces from the _**Tenth**_ day of _**April****1981**_ You are therefore carefully and diligently to discharge your Duty as such in the Rank of _**Major**_ or in such other Rank as We may from time to time hereafter be pleased to promote you to, of which a notification will be made in the London Gazette, and you are in such manner on such occasions as may be prescribed by Us to exercise and well discipline in their duties such officers, men and women as may be placed under your orders from time to time and use your best endeavours to keep them in good order and discipline._

_And We do hereby Command them to Obey you as their superior Officer and you to observe and follow such Orders and Directions as from time to time you shall receive from Us, or any superior Officer, according to the Rules and Discipline of War, in pursuance of the Trust hereby reposed in you._

_Given at Our Court, at Saint James's the _**Tenth**_ day of _**April 1981**_ in the _**Twenty Ninth**_ Year of Our Reign_

_By Her Majesty's Command_

_Elizabeth R_

_Brigadier John Peter Barry Condliffe Watts_

_Colonel Sir Peter Edgar de la Cour de la Billière_

After giving Sirius time to look over the document John continued his story.

"I knew this was a form letter Her Majesty used to commission officers in the British Armed Forces. Colonel De la Cour informed me that it made my actions legal and assigned me as part of MI-5W. I knew a bit about the laws in Great Britain concerning carrying guns. My commission gave me the right to carry and use guns and other normally banned weapons within the United Kingdom. The MI-5W Division was about sixty percent magical including both witches and wizards.

MI-5W and the Royal Family looked at Death Eaters as the terrorists they were. The dark mark the Death Eaters were so proud of was a ticket to death if caught by MI-5W. Many of the agents had family and/or friends killed by these low life bastards. I was on a mission when I met you and James. As you know, I became part of the little band of misfits in Dumbasses order. You remember that Dumbles didn't like me much…"

Sirius broke in laughing, "That's an understatement if I ever heard one. We had to listen how you were nothing but a killer with no regard for life. The fact you killed nothing but marked Death Eaters fell on deaf ears. Those people could be redeemed according to Albus the Great and you were killing off old families. Of course, he never mentioned that's exactly what the Death Eaters were doing. You having a commission from Her Majesty sheds light on a lot of things you did back then."

John sniggered then continued, "You can't redeem the unredeemable and the Death Eaters don't want redemption they want power. What pissed the old man off was the fact and outsider was doing better than he was. Of course, my being paid a bounty by both the Ministry and the Muggles would have had his ass really in the air. I got ₲500 for the mutts and ₲1000 for Inner Circle Death Eaters, then got £25,000 and £50,000 from MI-5 for the same people.

I think I got 207 mutts and 16 Inner Circle. Made for a good payday when I cashed out. (I got ₲103,500 for the lower level Death Eaters and ₲16,000 for the Inner Circle, which converted to £5,975,000. The total was twice that so John made close to £12 million or $18 million in less than two years.).

Sirius' eyebrows tried to reach his hair line, "Damn John that's nearly £12 million and knowing you I doubt you paid much in taxes."

John laughed out loud this time, "Actually I paid about five percent then dumped it into a retirement fund. Ragnok and Hawkclaw say I'm good for business and as a Goblin Friend I get the best rates."

Sirius nodded and asked, "Did you know Dumbledore tried to get the Wizengamot to ban you from Great Britain and not pay the bounties?"

John's eyes hardened and his voice got cold as he replied, "I know. He got slapped down by Croaker, the Wizengamot, and Her Majesty. It cost him the chance to be the Queen's Wizard for Great Britain. He'd be pissed if he knew I'm her wizard for North America. I doubt that he told anyone I knocked him on his ass, and took part of his beard. I threatened to scalp his ass and take his head. But I did leave for a break and so that I didn't end up killing the old man."

Sirius sipped his tea and chuckled, "He was really pissed about the threat to take his head. He kept mumbling about the audacity of threatening a Grand Sorcerer and leader of the light. He kept trying to get James and Lily to change their Wills to exclude you. James let him know that if anything changed Ragnok had instructions to charge him with line theft."

Pausing as if thinking of something Sirius then continued, "James and Lily made and unbreakable vow to only change their Wills in Ragnok's presence. Needless to say Dumbledore left the cottage enraged and that was the last time we saw him."

John laughed out loud and stated, "Grand Sorcerer is a title he gave himself. He's too proud to see where he fits in the pecking order because he doesn't make the top twenty-five. If he checked, he would know that I'm in the top five. The most powerful Arch Mage is probably Takeo Okada of Osaka Japan. As far as respect goes, Dumbledore may be respected in Britain but not elsewhere, not even on the Continent of Europe. He's a show off and not much else. The ICW does what the majority votes for, and Dumbledore's words hold very little sway with the majority of its members."

"Ok, I can see that, but out of curiosity what are you ranked at?" Sirius asked.

"The top fifteen are designated as Battle Mages. However, I'm also known as a Spirit Warrior in the Native American tribes. Sirius these titles and fifty cents will get me a cup of coffee in most places. Men have to compare things from the size of our peckers to the amount of strength or power we have. It seems that we are born to make those comparisons," John admitted with a grin.

"Are you saying that the rankings don't matter?" Sirius questioned his demeanor showing he was confused.

"Not really, as they tell you what you're up against. But a lucky shot, a shot in the back or any number of other things including overconfidence can take you down." John admitted.

Sirius jumped up and said, "Shit! John we need to warn the Longbottoms since that damn prophecy Snape told Voldemort about could have referred to Neville. The Death Eaters will be after them and if one Fidelius was busted theirs can be also."

John called Dolly and told her that he and Sirius were leaving for a while. She said they would be all right and Harry was having fun playing with a stuffed black dog, stag, and wolf. John realized that Tina had brought his favorite toys from either the cottage or Potter Manor. John took Sirius to Gringotts OKC and they took the portal to London. Once there John let Sirius lead him to the Longbottoms.

**Longbottom Cottage**

While they were having tea with Frank and Alice, the wards pinged announcing a breach. John disappeared from the table and returned less than two minutes later.

John hadn't broken a sweat and informed the group, "Frank I have the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Junior incapacitated on your lawn. Let's finish our tea, and then we can take them to Croaker. Barty Senior should be so proud for raising a Death Eater bastard. Not a bad trip, I got to visit friends and take out some mutts while making a few Galleons."

Frank replied, "I'm surprised Barty hasn't rounded them up. I know Moody is working overtime bringing them in."

Sirius laughed adding, "Crouch wants them before John kills them and the Ministry has to pay their bounty."

They were interrupted by an owl carrying the Daily Prophet. Frank opened it on the table so they could read the headlines.

_**Lord and Lady Potter dead - young Harry missing**_

_**Investigation indicates Lord Potter protected Harry with a runic ward while Lady Potter used an old magic charm to supplement his work**_

_**Gringotts says Harry Potter is in a safe location being well cared for**_

_**Mage John Rambo Harry's guardian and Executor of Potter Wills according to Gringotts**_

_**Her Majesty announces Rambo temporarily appointed as Queen's Wizard for Great Britain and North America**_

What they found unusual was that there was nothing mentioned about Dumbledore, and the old man hadn't contributed anything. John offered the Longbottoms a place to stay in the USA, and they agreed to think about it. Sirius let them know he was going to stay in the US to be near Harry, and because he didn't trust Dumbledore. That more than anything got Frank and Alice thinking about relocating to North America.

John, Sirius, and Frank showed up at the Ministry with the three Lestranges and Crouch Junior They ignored the guard, and took their prisoners straight to the DoM and turned them over to Croaker. Bellatrix Lestrange lost her right arm from between shoulder and elbow. The three males were also in rough shape, but then John played for keeps. Crouch Senior came charging in wanting to know what John was doing at the Ministry.

John's aura flared, and his battle armor showed then he answered in a tone that left no doubt his feelings about Crouch. "As the Queen's Wizard, what I'm doing is none of your fucking business asshole. I suggest you watch your mouth around me, or you won't like what I do. Oh, and it's nice to know that such an upstanding family such as the Crouches can produce a near top tier Death Eater. That ought to give the press and your political enemies something to talk about. I just brought your boy and the Lestranges in for their bounty. Unfortunately for the world they will live, but not quite as whole as they were before meeting me."

Crouch raged, "**MY SON IS NOT A DEATH EATER**!"

John laughed in his face, "Bullshit asshole. He carries the mark, and he was in the process of attacking the Longbottoms with the Lestranges when I took him out. He'll find it hard to escape Azkaban without his right hand and leg from the knee down. Based on his power level I assume the Crouches like some other pureblood bigots are inbred. That's probably why he had to be part of a pack to attack a young couple and a baby. Crouch if you draw that wand, I'll kill you."

John's last words were said in a voice that caused the others in the room to shudder. Barty Crouch Senior knew he was a breath away from death, and put his arms at this side and his hands where they could be seen. He was forced to admit his son was a Death Eater after observing his interrogation by Croaker. He knew he had no choice but to resign as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. His chance of becoming Minister was now zero. He would end up as Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, which was quite a step down. John was surprised that all four Death Eaters were Inner Circle Crouch Junior's rank surprised them.

**Gringotts**

After being told to contact Hawkclaw if he wanted to move his family to America, Frank went home and John took Sirius to Gringotts. John took his Ministry bank draft to Gringotts and met with Hawkclaw. Hawkclaw told them about Dumbledore trying to seal the Wills and demanding access to the Potter vaults.

John got a gleam in his eyes and suggested, "Hawkclaw, tell me to fuck off if you want to, but if it were me, I would show the old bastard the evidence you have against him. Tell the goat fucker as long as he stays out of Harry's life, resigns from the ICW and Wizengamot you'll not go public. Tell the fuck head you can keep me from charging him with line theft and outright theft of property."

"While you might talk like gutter trash you do make sense for a wizard," Hawkclaw conceded and Sirius sniggered.

Without skipping a bear John admitted, "Yes, well I don't often deal with the high-society types. I spent years dealing with men who got their points across more often than not by using four-letter words. Unless you have something else, I think we're done here until the funeral and then the will reading. Oh, tell dumbass that showing up at the funeral means he broke the deal because Harry may be there."

"Be sure to take Harry to our healers for a check-up and to establish you're being a responsible guardian. Oh, I almost forgot Her Majesty wants a portal between here and your home, so we'll need to know where you want it located." Hawkclaw reminded the two wizards.

"Wherever is most convenient for you. It doesn't matter to me as I put them up and take them down several times a year," John replied.

**TBC**

**A/N: Poppa John now has it's own story titled Poppa John. However, this is still up for adoption if you want to take this chapter and run with it. Please PM me so I can let my readers know where they can read your work.**


	22. Harry's Rant

**1 A Harry's Rant**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**WARNING: These Chapters have not been sent to a Beta they are simply what they are.**

**The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times. This will not be repeated in later chapters.**

_**§Parseltongue§ Spells **__thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

1Galleon = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1Galleon = £50 = $75.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2000h is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at midnight and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON AND MAY BASH SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS! Like all stories in Yea Olde Dust Bin it is up for adoption.**

**A/N: This story is based on an idea sent to me by Magitech. If you're looking for angst read the newspaper because you won't find it in one of my stories.**

**Started: 12 Dec 2011**

**Edited: 6/18/14, 11/25/14**

**A/N2: My son brought me this story start on an old notebook computer that I gave him. For whatever reason it was in a folder that I missed copying when I cleaned up the drive.**

**Harry's Rant - Part 1**

**Hogwarts - Gryffindor Common Room **

**30 November 1991**

Harry James Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor common room thinking about the past four months since discovering that he was a wizard. Harry would admit, if forced, that he intentionally held back in classes. However, Harry was a smart young lad and knew where there was smoke there was a high probability there was also fire. He was reviewing the past four months and adding things up was finding that he had more questions than answers about his life and introduction to the wizard world. _Perhaps Hermione might have some answers, _Harry thought.

"Hermione"

"Yes Harry"

"Would you go to lunch with me? I have some questions that I can't answer and think you may be able to help me." Harry said rapidly.

She asked, "Wouldn't this be more private?"

Harry leaned over and whispered, "No it isn't. I followed the twins and found a quiet place that we can eat and talk."

"What about Ron?" Hermione inquired.

"We can tell him we're going to go to the library to look up laws." Harry replied.

Hermione agreed to go, and they ended up in the kitchen met by an elf named Matt. Harry said they just needed someplace private to talk and that he wanted whatever was served for lunch and Hermione agreed. Matt led them to a table in a corner, and both were surprised that they couldn't hear the noise from the kitchen. Juice and plates appeared on the table but no food appeared, as it wasn't lunchtime yet.

Harry asked, "Hermione, who told you about the wizard world?" His curiosity showed in his demeanor and voice.

"Professor McGonagall came to the house and explained I was a witch. She did some transfiguration to convince Mum and Dad," Hermione replied.

"How did you get to Diagon Alley?" Harry questioned while frowning at her first answer.

"Professor McGonagall took us. She explained about Gringotts and showed us around. Afterwards on the way home she pointed out Kings Cross Station and told me how to get to the Hogwarts Express." Hermione explained watching as Harry's frown deepened. "What happened with you?"

Harry explained about the owls and the run to the island. He told how Hagrid broke into the shack. "My uncle said I wasn't going to a place to be taught magic by an old fool. Hagrid said my parents had already paid for it and I was going because Uncle Vernon couldn't stop it. When he asked if I wanted to go, of course I said yes, so Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley. At the bank, Hagrid had my key and gave it to the teller. I didn't think much about it at the time but why would he have my vault key?"

Hermione's face showed her shock. "I'm not sure why he would have it Harry. I would think Gringotts would have secured it. Anyone with your key could take money from your vault. Have you received any bank statements?"

"No, as a matter of fact I've never received one," replied Harry frowning again.

"Harry that's not right, whoever had your key could be stealing from you, and you wouldn't know it without statements. If it were me … I would write Gringotts and explain the situation and ask for an appointment over Christmas. This just doesn't smell right Harry," Hermione stressed how important she thought this was.

Harry nodded, "Yes that would be better than just showing up. I don't know if they have a Customer Relations Department, but I'll address a letter there. I'm not sure I want to send Hedwig since she's so noticeable, and everyone knows who she belongs to. There are some other things that aren't adding up Hermione, and other than you, I don't know who to trust. I sure don't trust the Headmaster."

"What? Why?" Hermione almost screamed. Harry shuddered at his friend's attitude towards those in authority.

"Hermione what kind of person puts a Cerebus in a school then tells students not to go there? I know you don't think we're the only three that opened that door and with a first year charm. What kind of Headmaster put a valuable object in a school that a dark wizard wants to steal? Hagrid said it would take a dark wizard to break into Gringotts." Harry asked.

Hermione conceded his point. "Well you do have a point. So are you going to stay at your relatives for Christmas?"

"No way, I have enough in my vault to stay in a hotel until the Hogwarts Express returns to school. They want nothing to do with me, and I darn sure want nothing to do with them. I wonder how far it is from King's Cross Station to Diagon Alley?" Harry muttered.

"It's only a couple of blocks actually, but what will you do with your trunk?" Hermione informed Harry.

Harry smiled saying, "I can shrink it here and have it charmed in Diagon Alley so I don't have to use my wand to shrink and unshrink it. If Hagrid hadn't stopped me I would already have that option since it only cost eight Sickles."

Hermione questioned, "Harry, that may not sound like much but it is almost £25. If you're not going to use Hedwig how are you going to get a letter to Gringotts?"

Matt appeared and offered, "Mr. Potter sir, Matt will take your letter I have to go to the bank for the Professors anyway sir."

"When do you need to go?" Harry asked.

"Any time after lunch and before dinner sir," Matt replied.

"Well I'll run up to Gryffindor tower and get something to write on and be right back." Harry stated.

"No need Mr. Potter," Matt said and snapped his fingers and piece of parchment and quill appeared.

Harry wrote a short letter and addressed it to the Director of Customer Relations or the Deputy Director of Gringotts. Matt introduced them to Ella whom he said would take care of them until he returned. Harry and Hermione thanked the elf and said this was a nice quiet place to talk. Matt snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Harry mumbled, "I wish I could do that."

Ellie, having been told by the head elf to serve Mr. Potter and friend, replied, "Mr. Harry sir, Ella can teach you and Miss Mione how, but you must let Ella plant the way in youse mind."

To Harry it was a potential way to escape, to Hermione it was something to learn so the by both agreed. Placing her hands on Harry's head, she looked him in the eyes and passed the way to pop in his mind. She then did the same to Hermione.

"Youse needed to learn to protect youse mind so Ella give youse that ability also." The little elf told them, and she suggested they close their eyes and look at their new memories.

Doing as Ella suggested, they learned that elves snapped their fingers to indicate to humans they were performing magic but they were actually doing wandless magic. Their mind protection memory led them through organizing and protecting their minds. It also taught them how to use an attack against the attacker. It showed them how to redirect an attacker to what they wanted them to see. Reading their master's mind was a natural part of the elves mind protection.

Ella informed Harry, "Mr. Harry sir, youse needs to protect the area around youse scar with a separate shield from you mind sir. Bad wizard can enter there if youse do not protect youse self, sir. Youse may find bad wizard's memories in youse mind Mr. Harry sir."

"If Voldemort can enter through there may I can use that against him and send him some visions," Harry replied.

"That may be very dangerous for you Mr. Harry sir." Ella retorted shaking her head.

Matt popped back with a letter for Harry. Harry moved his chair next to Hermione's and opened the envelope.

_30 November 1991_

_Mr. Potter,_

_We at Gringotts are distressed to discover that you have not received your correspondence from us. On 10 June 1991, we included an invitation to visit BoneCrusher, the Potter account manager, when you came to the bank. On the fifth of every month since then we have sent you your bank statement as concerns your trust vault with a note to visit us at you first opportunity._

_I understand that you are currently with your soul mate, one Miss Hermione Jean Granger. If it is convenient Matt will bring you to my office today._

_SwiftSword_

_Deputy Director_

_Gringotts London_

Harry looked at Hermione and raised his right eyebrow and she nodded. "Matt would you pop us to SwiftSword's office please?"

"Of course Mr. Potter sir," the elf replied and took them by the hand and they disappeared.

**SwiftSword and BoneCrusher**

They appeared in a small room made hewn out of rock. The first thing Harry noticed were the two guards holding spears pointed at them standing at an open arch.

Matt bowed and stated, "Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger to see SwiftSword at his request." When Harry and Hermione saw Matt bow they did the same.

"He is expecting them you may escort them to his office." One guard grunted and tipped his spear up. The other guard also pointed his spear toward the ceiling.

After they went through the arch Matt turned left and walked to the end of a short hall. There were two doors at the end of the hall, the one on the right said Director, Ragnok. The other said Deputy Director, SwiftSword. Matt motioned for them to stop about three paces from the door. Harry and Hermione felt something scan them then the door opened and they heard, "Enter Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. Thank you Matt."

Matt said, "Call for me from the entry room, and I'll take you back to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and took Hermione by the hand and entered the office. They entered and bowed to the goblin sitting at the desk. The office was surprisingly nice without being opulent.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, I am SwiftSword, please be seated we have much to discuss." The oldest goblin either had seen stated.

"Thank you sir," Harry replied.

"It's just SwiftSword, Mr. Potter…" SwiftSword started, and he was interrupted by a knock on his door to which he said, "Enter."

"BoneCrusher this is Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, Mr. Potter this is your account manager BoneCrusher." SwiftSword introduced the three and Harry asked that they be called by their given names.

SwiftSword nodded to BoneCrusher who told Harry, "Harry my family has been the Potter account keepers since they helped Merlin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw start Gringotts. There has on been one exception to that and it was from 15 November 1981 until 1 June 1982. During that period Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore represented himself as your magical guardian and named NashTooth as the account manager."

SwiftSword growled but BoneCrusher continued. "Director Ragnok ordered the Potter family vaults locked down and froze the Potter investment portfolio so all he would have access to is your trust vault. In addition, he capped the spending on your trust vault to 600 Galleons per year or 50 Galleons per month. Dumbledore demanded that I remove the restrictions and Ragnok interrupted the meeting and told Dumbledore until he unsealed the illegal seal on your parents wills the restrictions stood. When Dumbledore threatened to take the case to the Wizengamot Ragnok told him to do it if he wanted war with us. I believe his words were, 'I'll start by taking your head,' Dumbledore backed down."

BoneCrusher paused then added, "However, Dumbledore did convince NashTooth to funnel 500 Galleons per month from your trust vault from 15 November 1981 until 1 June 1982 when I conducted the yearly audit. NashTooth will lose head after he and his family has repaid the money plus interest before they become dragon food. According to our treaty with the British wizards only the victim can ask for restitution so I could not reclaim your money and interest in 1982 from Dumbledore."

SwiftSword picked up the conversation. "You should have been told to ask for your account manager when you first came to Gringotts. At that time, we would have read your parents' Wills and if you gave the word, we would have recovered your money plus fines and interest. However, it was not discovered you had been here until you left the bank. It was at that time, we discovered Mr. Hagrid had your key. The only way he could have it is if NashTooth gave it to Dumbledore."

When SwiftSword paused, Harry interjected, "BoneCrusher, I want my money back and everything else that belongs to my family. I just found out today that the Deputy Headmistress was the one who escorted Hermione to the alley, and told her how to get to the Hogwarts Express. Hagrid gave me a ticket I apparently didn't need except that is said King's Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4 or I would have had no idea where to go to get to Hogwarts."

Harry then told them how he found out how to get to the platform. That led to Harry being asked how he met Hagrid, which led to him telling the two Goblins and Hermione how he lived since he could remember. This led to Harry and Hermione meeting Director Ragnok, who ordered a complete audit of the Potter and Dumbledore vaults. By then it was almost time for dinner at Hogwarts so they agreed to meet that night at 2230h, after Harry and Hermione admitted they could elf pop.

00-00

Matt took them back to an empty classroom near the library. Harry and Hermione went into the library and checked out two books each. Hermione got a book on law and another on Goblin Customs. Harry checked out one on Transfiguration and the other on Charms. The went to the Great Hall just before dinner started and seeing Neville alone sat next to him at the back of the hall.

Harry thought it was fortunate there was no place nearby for Ron to sit. Harry didn't know Neville well so he was trying to figure out what to talk about when he had an idea.

"Neville if it's not too personal could you tell me why your wand looks so used?" Harry asked quietly.

"No problem Harry, it belonged to Dad. Gran said if it was good enough for him it should be good enough for me," Neville replied.

Before Harry could say anything, Oliver Wood interjected. "Mr. Longbottom no offense, but that's dragon dung. You aren't your father, but a combination of both your parents. Mr. Ollivander makes a big deal out of the fact a wizard doesn't choose a wand, the wand chooses the wizard. If you win a wand in combat or a duel it may work well for you but not as well as one that choses you."

Harry and Hermione both told Neville their experiences with Ollivander and Harry said he must have went through nearly a hundred wands before his chose him. He also said the wand felt warm and seemed to hum when Ollivander handed it to him. Hermione agreed as did five others sitting near them.

"Neville if it were me I'd ask Professor McGonagall or Flitwick to write your Gran and tell her how you're struggling in the classes that require a wand. You're tops in Herbology and no non-Slytherin will do well in potions with Snape as a teacher." Harry stated then winked at Hermione and added, "Only the lovely Miss Granger can stay awake in History with Binns droning on and on about the same goblin war."

Several voices asked, "What?"

"I actually listened three times this year so far and the only difference in what Binns says is he changes the goblins names and dates. From what I've read goblin wars are only about fifteen or twenty percent of what's in the book so now I sleep and read the book." Harry answered.

Oliver commented, "I think I'll check that out with a Stenographer's Quill since it writes down everything said and who said it."

"I didn't know you could use them in class," Neville muttered.

"Well you have to be sneaky about it in Snape's class but he doesn't say much anyway except to take points off." Oliver confessed.

They finished dinner and Harry, Hermione, and Neville walked back to the tower with Oliver and most of the Quidditch team. They stopped at McGonagall's office and told her about Neville's wand. She assured Neville that both she and Professor Flitwick would write Augusta a letter. However, once they left, she flooed Augusta Longbottom and asked her old friend what the hell she was thinking sticking her grandson with Frank's wand.

"Gussie if you don't take that young man to get a proper wand tomorrow I'll do it myself. I have to admit I never notice wands but I'll check others that are struggling in my class and ask Filius to do the same." McGonagall told her old friend.

"Minnie it just never crossed my mind. It's been over twenty years since John took Frank to get his wand and I haven't been in Ollivander's in fifty some years." Augusta Longbottom admitted.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville were sitting at a table when Ron came into the common room. He walked over to the table and looked down at them.

"Where have you two been? I wanted to play chess Harry," Ron asked loudly.

"We told you we were going to the library and that's where we were. I haven't got time for chess. I have some studying to do," Harry asserted.

"But that can wait, you're my best mate so you should play chess with me," Ron remarked.

"Really, chess is more important than learning magic which is why I thought we came here. Whose best mate are you, Harry Potter's or the Boy-Who-Lived? Just because we're friends doesn't mean I don't have a life," Harry announced.

"But we can copy our assignment from Hermione and still play chess." Ron retorted with a smile.

"No way are you copying from me anymore. I don't do Harry's or Neville's work and I'm not doing yours either. I might look it over for spelling or suggest a reference book but you're not copying my hard work." Hermione almost shouted as she glared at Ron.

"Some friend you two turned out to be after I saved you both from that troll," Ron bellowed.

"Yes you did help some, but it was because you were an ass that I was in that bathroom crying in the first place. Harry jumped on it not you, you hardly moved away from the door so you could run if things got nasty." Hermione confessed.

"Besides that if she hadn't helped you with the levitation charm you couldn't have done anything Weasley," Harry asserted.

"So now you're going to turn into a bookworm like her. Well I don't need friends like you," Ron declared.

"If that's what it takes to learn magic then yes I'll turn into a book worm. I've been fudging my grades so you wouldn't feel bad, but those days are over. Now either sit down and study with us or find someone else to bother," Harry commanded.

Suddenly a thought hit Harry between the eyes. "Oi Fred, how many times has your mother been to King's Cross Station?"

"I'm not sure, but more than fifty I think. Why?" Fred answered.

"I was just curious is all, thanks Fred. Neville how many empty compartments did you see on the train while you looked for Trevor?" Harry asked.

"I didn't count them but there had to be five or so and several with only with two or three people in them. Why?" Neville replied.

"Well when I met Ron he told me every place was full. Of course then he wanted to see my scar. Once I showed it to him, he asked if I remembered how I got it. Like I want to remember the night my parents were killed. That's why I asked who you were best mates with Ronald, me or the bloody Boy-Who-Lived." Harry ranted and Hermione said, "Language Harry."

Ron was now beet red and getting glares from those in the common room including his three brothers. Ron opened and closed his mouth several times then turned and walked away. Harry was now sure meeting the Weasleys and Ron in particular wasn't an accident.

Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared from behind a chair in her cat form and morphed into her human form. "Listen up everyone it's come to my attention that not all of you may have wands that chose you. If you have a legacy wand from a relative, or one you didn't get from Ollivander please raise your hand."

Neville raised his hand, as did Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Sally-Anne Perks, and four others. "Our Alumni Fund, started by the Marauders, will pay for those who don't have the cash with them. As in the past, it is expected that you pay the fund back as soon as you are able. Mr. Potter, I know you've heard the rumors about the Potters being rich, do you have seven Galleons with you?"

Harry chortled, "No Professor even with the bronze and silver I doubt if I have more than two. I didn't come to school with seven, as that's a lot of money to lose if something happened. Malfoy likes to brag about money perhaps he would have seven Galleons."

"I doubt Lucius would give him that much most parents don't even if they can afford it. Mr. Wood if you don't mind answering, how much money do you come to school with?" McGonagall asked.

Oliver replied, "A little over a galleon the first term, and two the second because of Valentine's day. I work in the local Village, and convert muggle pounds into Galleons. I can make a bit over ten Galleons in eight weeks during the summer. Fifty British Pounds is a galleon, Ma'am."

Several of the other sixth and seventh year boys nodded their heads in agreement. Minerva silently thanked them she didn't want anyone thinking that they were getting charity.

"Thank you for your candor Mr. Wood. Some of you may not know but the four biggest pranksters in the history of Hogwarts were a group that called themselves the Marauders. They went to school as the first war with Voldemort was heating up. They targeted his supporters, but just before graduation, two of them came to Headmaster Dumbledore and gave him 2500 Galleons to help students. Their request was that the fund was paid back when possible." Minerva explained and paused.

She then told them. "During the war, the economy took a down turn, and the fund decreased to less than 100 Galleons. However, within three years after Voldemort was gone those that were able began returning the money that had helped them. Now the fund is larger than when it started. Tomorrow Madam Longbottom and I will escort those of you who need new wands to Ollivander's after breakfast. Garrick has been notified to expand his waiting room and to have some help as we don't want to take all day."

Deciding to find out why Harry was dressed in old clothes too large for him she teased, "Mr. Potter, I do hope you aren't trying to start a new fashion trend among the pre-teens."

Harry decided to set her straight. "This garbage is all my aunt and uncle will give me. It's my fat cousins stuff that he out grew. They have never spent a pound on me. My glasses are from a used bin and I got a beating for needing them since they cost £10. Until I got my Hogwarts letter, I slept in a cupboard under the stairs. So no Professor I'm not trying to start a fashion trend."

The silence was deafening except for gasps from several including McGonagall's.

"Mr. Potter I apologize I had no idea," McGonagall sputtered.

Harry was now pissed off. "Well it's not like anyone bothered checked on the Boy-Who-Lived and the supposed savior of the wizard world. Hell I didn't even know what my name was other than freak or boy until I went to school. I was seven before I knew when my birthday was, because freaks don't have birthdays. However, I can cook, clean house, do yard work, and wash cars with the best of slaves. I can do all of that on table scraps, until I got here I never had a decent meal. I don't like to be touched because that is part of a beating for something I don't even know I've done," He rambled.

He wasn't finished, "Ron thinks I'm rich. Well I didn't know until Hagrid took me to Gringotts and I saw my trust vault. My initial thought was to buy new clothes. But if I did that, my aunt and uncle would find a way to seize my vault and spend it on my fat cousin. I know for a fact that I'm small for my age and malnourished. I've been here three months and in the Hospital Wing twice and nothing has been done about it. There has been no eye exam or physical so I haven't decided if the wizard world is better for me than where I came from."

After a pause, "My aunt and uncle don't want me here but I wanted to get away from them. Now I'm trying to decide if that was a good idea. I'm going back there for Christmas to decide if I want to come back here. Being a freak here is worse than being a freak there. At least there, no one knows about the Boy-Who-Lived. That title is the biggest bunch of dragon dung I've ever heard. Anyone who thinks a fifteen-month-old baby can destroy a full-grown man also believes the moon is cheese. I agree that something happened that night, but it was one or both of my parents that did something not a toddler. For cripes sake some seem to think I'm the next Merlin, well I'm not and don't want to be."

A frustrated Minerva apologized, "I apologize Mr. Potter that question was uncalled for and should have been asked in private."

Harry replied, "Professor I disagree for two reasons. First, it needed to come out at some point. I actually feel relieved that you and the others now know the truth. I'm Harry, just Harry and nothing real special. The special ones are my parents who seem to have been forgotten. They gave their lives to protect me, as I'm sure many other parents did also. I'll go to my grave believing that one or both of them sacrificed their life to save mine."

An old wizard sitting in his ivory tower shuddered, feeling as if someone just walked across his grave. Minerva McGonagall was pissed, but her face didn't show it. Albus Bloody Dumbledore would discover that a pissed off Scottish witch was a formidable force not unlike a hurricane. She told her Gryffindor Lions goodnight, and left the common room.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville went back to their studying as the others began murmuring about what just happened. Everyone was surprised by Harry's rant, as he was such a private person.

Harry passed Hermione a note that read, _we'll pop from our beds to the bank at 2220h ok?_ Hermione smiled and nodded, his rant had answered several questions, but also caused more. Hermione wrote her parents a long letter asking them to check out a family in Little Whinging named Vernon and Petunia Dursley. She told her parents she suspected they were physically and mentally abusing one of her classmates. As medical professionals the Grangers were required to report abuse if they discovered it. She knew her father had been in the SAS and knew people in the police and MI-5.

00-00

McGonagall floo called her former classmate and friend Amelia Bones and asked if Amelia had time for a visit.

"Of course Minerva come through and we'll have a glass of sherry," Amelia replied to the request.

"Actually Amy I'll bring a bottle of single malt as we may need it before the conversation is over." McGonagall confessed.

Minerva stepped out of the floo at Bones Manor, called the Boneyard. After greeting each other, the two formidable witches talked. Actually, McGonagall talked and Amelia listened and asked questions.

Amelia Bones was one of the youngest Senior Aurors and Head Auror in the history of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement aka DMLE. She was known as a hard working no nonsense witch, and one who put the law and justice first. She was also the youngest head of the DMLE and the first witch to head the department. The one other thing that many knew about Amelia Bones was that she had a potty mouth when pissed and pulled no punches.

A very angry Madam Bones asked. "Are you frigging serious Minerva? Setting Mr. Potter's situation aside for a minute you're saying that Albus frigging Dumbledore has the Philosopher's hidden in Hogwarts? In addition, the first line of defense is a Cerebus behind a locked door that any first year could open. Then the old bastard tells kids not to go somewhere under the pain of death. Why not just escort them there because you just issued them a challenge. The curious will want to see what's there and the brave will accept the challenge."

Minerva could only nod, as her friend expected no more than that. She listened as Amy mumbled about class four restricted beasts, child endangerment, and senile old men who should retire.

Amelia continued her line of thought. "I'll visit the Flamels in the morning and find out what the hell they are thinking. Minnie this could take Dumbledore down as most of the Wizengamot has children or grandchildren at Hogwarts. I'll take a team of Aurors and Curse Breakers from the Department of Mysteries and check out Harry Potter's story on Monday or Tuesday. If he was being abused by his relatives they'll go down hard."

Minerva interjected, "I found it hard to believe since Mrs. Figg lives near them and to my knowledge never reported Harry being abused. Then she would report it to Albus and not me. I told him that night they were horrible people, but he insisted it was for the greater good whatever the hell that means."

Minerva went back to school and Amelia smiled thinking not only was she going to take Dumbledore down but she would take Fudge with him. What Amelia didn't know is that she would have an unexpected ally.

At 2220h, Harry and Hermione appeared in the elf entry point at Gringotts and bowed to the two guards who were expecting them.

**Gringotts**

Harry and Hermione were just getting settled in their seats in BoneCrusher's office when a message arrived telling them Ragnok wanted the meeting in his office.

BoneCrusher assured the two, "While it is unusual for Director Ragnok to be involved it's nothing for you two to worry about. Keep in mind that as Director he has information that others, including SwiftSword and I, do not."

When they entered an opulent office Ragnok, with SwiftSword on his left indicated they should sit at his conference table.

Ragnok started the meeting, "Mr. Potter as Director I cannot, unseal your parents Wills without you or your magical guardian's permission. However, my position does give me the right to read them to ensure they have no detrimental effect on the Goblin Nation or Gringotts. I understand that you have lived with the Dursleys for nearly ten years is this true?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

"Interesting since that is the one place both Wills state you were not to go. Mrs. Petunia Dursley is not your mother's blood sister since Petunia was adopted two years before Lily was born. Sirius black, your godfather, or Alice Longbottom your godmother was supposed to raise you. Mr. Black is in Azkaban for leading Voldemort to your parents, and Mrs. Longbottom is incapacitated in St. Mungos." Ragnok stated in a monotone that most goblins used when conducting business.

Hermione interrupted by asking, "Excuse me sir but if Mr. Black took the godfather's oath how is he still alive? Hogwarts a History explains the duties of godparents and the oath they must take. To lead Voldemort to the Potters would put Harry in danger and that would kill Mr. Black. Of course this should be recorded in the transcript of Mr. Black's trial."

Ragnok looked at SwiftSword, who nodded and Ragnok continued. "Dumbledore passed himself off as your magical guardian Mr. Potter but in truth he is not. The end of the line laws will let you become emancipated on your fifteenth birthday unless the Ministry declares you an adult before that time. Until then, you need a magical guardian to protect your interest. The law clearly states this guardian must be magical, but does not say the guardian must be human."

Hermione was shocked while Harry smiled at the underlying suggestion.

Harry made a request. "Ragnok could SwiftSword be my magical guardian, sir? I assume you are too busy, not saying SwiftSword isn't, but he's already somewhat involved with me. BoneCrusher is my account manager, and some might see his position as being a conflict of interest if he were also to be my guardian. I don't know anyone at the Ministry. Besides, they certainly haven't helped me so far. Any others are too close to Dumbledore and I don't trust him at all."

Ragnok leaned back in his chair as if thinking then roared with laughter. "Mr. Potter you are truly your father's son. He was one of four called the Marauders. His Marauder name was Prongs after his animagus form, which was a stag. While you would call this a prank, we goblins call it sticking it to the Ministry. Your reasoning is sound you're also over eleven, and a wizard born of wizards. You're the heir of a Most Ancient Noble House. Therefore, you can choose your own magical guardian."

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well she is your soul mate so she will have the same magical guardian as you," Ragnok assured Harry.

"Ok forgive a dummy but what is a soul mate and what does it mean?" Harry questioned.

Hermione turned red, as SwiftSword answered, "It's nothing sinister, Harry. It simply means that you, and Hermione's magic is compatible with each other. This increases the chance that one day you two will marry. If you do, a deep bond will form between the two of you such that many call it a marriage made in heaven. However, the Ministry recognizes the bond as a betrothal contract. This means that anyone who would try to break the betrothal before you both turned seventeen could end up in Azkaban even though there is no formal contract."

BoneCrusher added, "I suspect you both communicate a lot without speaking. As simple look tells the other what you are thinking. The elf Matt recognized this and brought it to my attention. I looked in the soul bond book, and your names are there indicating that the bond initiated on 31 October of this year. While nothing forces you two to marry, the chances that you would marry someone else are slim. If you did the chance of either of being as happy with another spouse are even slimmer. This doesn't say you wouldn't be pleased, but it does indicate that you would not be as happy with another."

Harry admitted, "I'm so confused, but I'll take your word for it as marriage for us is well into the future. What do I have to do to accept SwiftSword as my magical guardian if he is willing to do that?"

Ragnok gave them the proper forms to sign and the oaths to perform. When the contracts glowed, gold and disappeared, they knew Higher Magic accepted SwiftSword as their new guardian in the wizard world. The first thing SwiftSword did was to send a team to the Dursleys to evaluate the wards where Harry lived. Hermione asked if she could mail a letter to her parents, and was told it would be delivered in the morning.

"Harry, you are underweight and shorter than you should be for your age. I want our healers to give both of you a full physical, including a check for bindings on your magic. The elf Matt told us that he asked Ella to give you the elf ways of protecting your mind and to teach you their method of travel. We will do the same, and teach you our language and customs," SwiftSword told them and they smiled in agreement.

Hermione was in good shape with no binding on her magic. She did request that her two front teeth be reduced slowly if possible. The goblin healer said that a potion could do what she wanted over a three-month period. He also recommended a bone-strengthening potion for her.

When Harry stripped down and Hermione saw his back, she fainted. She knew he had been abused but words don't prepare one for the mess his back was in. Even SwiftSword sucked in air and his face indicated his ire.

"Harry, I know you don't want others to see this but I ask that you let this be publicized. A picture of your back in the Daily Prophet will see Dumbledore ruined and possibly the Minister as well. There will always be those who pity you, but most will sympathize because you could not defend yourself. Those who caused this should be in prison," SwiftSword pled hoping Harry would agree with him.

A healer had brought Hermione back to consciousness and she agreed with SwiftSword and told Harry that, so Harry agreed.

It was 2350h when two witches that didn't see eye-to-eye met in Gringotts lobby, and were escorted to the Medical Wing. One was a vicious reporter named Rita Skeeter, and the other was the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The word kindness was not one associated with Miss Skeeter. However, one look at the boys back had her retching in a bucket given to her by a goblin. Amelia Bones jaw simply set indicating just how pissed off she was.

While her heart hoped this boy was not Harry Potter, her mind told her that it was. She had to ask, "Young man what is your name?"

"Harry James Potter Ma'am, who are you?" Harry answered with his own question.

"Pardon my manners Mr. Potter. I'm Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or DMLE as we are called. I assure you that someone will go to jail for this." Amelia replied.

Rita introduced herself. "I'm Rita Skeeter a reporter for the Daily Prophet."

At that point, SwiftSword jumped in. "Director, Miss Skeeter, I am SwiftSword the Deputy Director of Gringotts London and Mr. Potter's new magical guardian. I do not need to tell you that what is seen and heard here will be reported accurately, and with no embellishments, or heads will roll and vaults will be emptied. Since young Harry and Miss Granger share a soul bond, I am also her magical guardian. That brings them both under the protection of the Goblin Nation."

"Mr. Potter, I assume this was done by your former guardians. I work closely with the non-magical law enforcement and cannot believe this went undetected. I know for a fact that their doctors and teachers are bound by law to report abuse. While I blame the Dursleys for what they did I blame Dumbledore for placing you there." Amelia affirmed.

"Other than I'm small no teacher has ever seen my back. As for a doctor, I've never seen one in the muggle world. My glasses came from a used bin at the Three-Pound Shop. They cost £10 and me a beating and thrown into my cupboard under the stairs. I didn't know who placed me there for sure. I suspect it was Dumbledore, since he illegally claimed to be my guardian," Harry said in a monotone.

At that point, SwiftSword suggested that the two women review BoneCrusher's certified memory of the story Harry told earlier so the healers could work on his young charge. The two shocked women were led to BoneCrusher's office, and on the way agreed to work together.

0-0

Their viewing of BoneCrusher's memory of Harry's story was even more painful after having seen his back. Hermione asked how Sirius Black could be guilty since he was Harry's godfather. Amelia almost threw up at the thought of an innocent man in Azkaban for nearly ten years. She knew those that cried that they were under the _Imperiuse Curse_ were nothing but lying bastards, while an innocent had spent years in hell on earth.

Rita knew she would have to report the truth and leave her Quick-Quotes Quill in her bag if she wanted to keep her head. However, she knew this story not only could make her a household name but also get her a Golden Quill award. Rita thought,_ perhaps reporting the truth could be more lucrative than making things up_.

When she asked BoneCrusher why SwiftSword would become a wizard's magical guardian his words were, "Because Mr. Potter has been abandoned by the wizards. During the last ten years, who checked to see if he was safe? Why was he abandoned in the non-magical world with someone not even blood related? In addition, it was Mr. Potter, who requested SwiftSword to be his magical guardian. Your end of line laws gave him that right as the next head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter. By our customs, he and Miss Granger are the wards of SwiftSword, and will be treated as his family by all goblins."

Amelia interjected, "There are those who will seek to change those laws."

BoneCrusher immediately replied, "That is their right, but they cannot make the new laws retroactive and magic has accepted SwiftSword as the young ones' guardian. Those who attack us will find why it is said that it is better to wake a sleeping dragon than to mess with a goblin. I would have been honored to be the two young ones' guardian. However, Harry rightfully pointed out that my being his guardian and account manager could be seen as a conflict of interest. My family has managed the Potter accounts since Gringotts was started. It is my job to do the best for him and the Potter family."

Amelia knew BoneCrusher was right, but she felt it necessary to warn him. Once Harry's memories were finished, the two women swore silently that Dumbledore was going down, as would those involved with Harry's situation.

Rita Skeeter stated, "I don't have the power to promise a Special Edition, but I'll do my best to either get this published tonight or in a Special Edition tomorrow."

"Actually Rita you might want to join me at Hogwarts in the morning as there is another story that I'm sure you will want. It seems the Headmaster is putting nearly five hundred of our children in harm's way." Amelia told the reporter.

"Madam Bones I'm sure SwiftSword will want to be there if it concerns his wards. Of course, he goes nowhere without his guards. Mr. Potter has already had to save Miss Granger from a mountain troll in a school no less." BoneCrusher stated firmly, and Amelia agreed adding that the Board of Governors would also be there and possibly the Minister.

A healer knocked on BoneCrusher's door and was told to enter. "BoneCrusher our mind healers discovered Severus Snape has used Legilimency on Mr. Potter and Miss Granger at least twice per week since the first of September. Dumbledore has used the same thing on Mr. Potter averaging once a week since 1 September and has obliviated Mr. Potter seven times over the years. A Professor Quirrell has also used Legilimency on Mr. Potter, but I didn't come through his eyes. I came through his scar, and it is dark. It probably left Mr. Potter with a headache."

"SwiftSword has issued the order to lock down their vaults and is threatening to ask the council to go to war. Mr. Potter is in our time chamber being healed before he can start on his potions to fight the malnutrition and bring him up to his correct height and weight. SwiftSword wants the Dursleys, Snape, Dumbledore, Quirrell, and Madam Pomfrey's heads on a pike."

BoneCrusher, "What does Ragnok have to say?"

"He says that we should initially check everyone who has been associated with Dumbledore first before we do anything to Pomfrey. However, he wants Dumbledore and Snape in the bank by noon tomorrow. He also says you're to recall all Potter items, and log the items and names of everyone who had them. He has alerted the guards from around the world to be ready to come here on a moment's notice." The healer answered.

The two witches looked at each other knowing they may be facing a goblin war soon.

"Alright please report to SwiftSword that I see the known Death Eaters as a threat to my client and am ordering their vaults locked down also. I want answers as to why my client's godfather was imprisoned without a trial. If he were guilty of betraying the Potters, he would be dead. Killing Muggles requires a trial and since Mr. Black is the Head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Black now, a record of that trial should have been on Stripeclaw's desk three years ago." BoneCrusher stated. He looked at Amelia and Rita and suggested that they leave the bank before Ragnok locked it down with them in it.

00-0

While healing Harry the goblin healers found a small piece of a soul behind his scar. Harry walled it off from his mind and therefore, his magic. They called in a Curse Breaker team to remove it. Then using an old goat the curse breakers sent the soul piece to the goat. Once the soul was in the goat, a Master Mind Healer took the soul's memories from the goat's brain, placed them in a viewing crystal, and ordered the goat fed to a dragon. This was one reason the curse breaking teams took healers with them while looking for treasure. Stored soul pieces called Horcruxes were found quite often, especially in Egypt.

The curse breakers knew that if they could find the primary soul piece, they could destroy them all, and any traps that were used for protection of the items would fall. There was no doubt the soul piece was from Voldemort, and that he was not dead yet. They reported their discovery to SwiftSword and Ragnok.

00-00

Harry was put to sleep while his broken bones were repaired. The goblin healers didn't believe in re-growing bones, unless they were missing. They used potions to strengthen and repair bones, which was less painful and faster than removing and restoring one or two bones at a time. Hermione looked at Harry and felt sorry for her best friend. He had IV drips in both arms one for his bones and the other for his organs. Hermione wasn't a violent person, but she wanted to hex Dumbledore and the Dursleys into the twenty fourth century.

The healers had explained that this was easier on Harry now than it would be after his malnutrition was taken care of. She had to turn away when they removed his eyes one at a time and reshaped them, so he could see correctly. While there was no proof yet, the healers thought he received one or more blows to the head when he was still a baby.

Hermione was in the land between being asleep and awake when she heard, "Hey pretty girl you really should lay down and get some sleep."

"Harry, how do you feel?" she asked while stretching and trying to get fully awake.

"A lot better, and the best part is that I can see you without glasses. I don't think I'm ready to take on the world yet. But honestly, I do feel better than ever," Harry replied and gave her a large smile.

A healer entered and told Hermione, unless she wanted to see Harry in all his glory, she needed to leave for a few minutes. She turned red-faced and stuttered, "I'll see you in a while Harry," and almost ran out of the room.

The healer, SoftHand, ran several scans and declared Harry was in good shape except for his size. His bones, muscles, and organs should now mature normally. The growth and nutrition potion should have him developing one-tenth of an inch, more or less, per day. SoftHand told Harry he would need to take the potion daily for about six weeks, and he would reach his normal height and weight. To take it longer only meant his body would throw it, off so he would need to visit the Gringotts Medical Wing once per week until he was finished growing.

Harry dressed and left the room. Hermione and SwiftSword were waiting on him. SwiftSword gave them the goblin knowledge of Occlumency, Legilimency, the goblin language, and customs plus a few other lessons. Harry groaned when SwiftSword said it was time for them to go to bed, as tomorrow would be a history-making day. What he didn't tell them was that sleep would help them learn the information he passed. Once they were settled in a two-bedroom suite. After they were changed into their night clothes that Ella had brought from Hogwarts, SwiftSword gave them a sleeping potion.

While they slept, the goblin way of Occlumency reordered their minds and laid traps for those who would try to enter their minds. They also reviewed the new memories SwiftSword had passed them. When they came to the memories of wandless magic, it made sense to them as both had experienced 'accidental' magic. The goblin way of protecting your mind was a great deal more vicious than that of elves so Harry and Hermione made it their first line of defense. They still had a lot to learn, but they were miles ahead of where they were when they left Hogwarts.

An elf woke them up at 0630h and Harry and Hermione found their warm breakfast ready in the suite's common room. Harry took his potion before eating as SoftHand had directed. At 0700h, SwiftSword sent them to Ollivander's to have their wands checked for compatibility. Ollivander had been warned they were coming, and that they were now SwiftSword wards. He took them to the back and had both Harry and Hermione try several first-year charms.

When asked Harry said his wand felt strange, where before it felt warm in his hand now it felt more neutral almost like it was not working for or against him. It was apparent that his Holly and Phoenix feather wand was no longer the best match. Hermione had similar words for her wand saying it just didn't feel like it did before.

Harry ended up with a wand of Oak, Yew, and Red Rowan. The Oak was the base while three stripes of Yew and Red Rowan ran from handle to tip in straight lines. The core contained a sliver of Hibernian Silver Dragon tooth with a Griffon wing feather, and a Nundu tail hair wrapped around the sliver of tooth. Harry and Hermione watched as the old wand crafter carved the runes in the wood from the butt almost to the tip. Just before sealing the wand, Ollivander placed a small emerald on the tip and fixed it in place. The wand was then sealed and would need to dry at least thirty minutes in the drying oven.

Hermione's wand was a base of Hazel wood with stripes of Oak and Yew. Her wand core would contain a Sphinx wing feather wrapped with a freely given Unicorn mane hair, and a hair from a Centaur tail, also generously given. After the runes were carved, a small diamond tip was added. The wand was sealed and placed in the drying oven. Harry's wand was twelve inches long and Hermione's measured eleven and one-half inches. Harry also bought them the latest in wand holsters made of Basilisk hide.

Ollivander gave them blank wand bases the same size as their wands and showed them how to flick their wand hand down then up quickly to draw and put away the wand. They practiced while waiting for their wands to dry. Harry also bought wand care kits for both and a booklet on wand care. Once the wands were dry, they tried the same charms they used earlier and had much better results. Harry thanked and paid the old man twenty five galleons for the wands, holsters, and wand care kits.

000-0

**Meanwhile at the Ministry**

Amelia Bones arrived at the Ministry at 0630h and went straight to the Department of Records. She asked to see the record of Magical Guardians, the book of bonds, and the transcript of Sirius Black's trial. The record of Magical Guardians showed SwiftSword as the guardian of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger. The book of bonds showed that a soul bond initiated between the two on 31 October 1991.

The clerk asked, "Madam Bones, when was Mr. Black's trial?"

"During the first two weeks of November 1981, Marie." Amelia replied.

"That's the time frame I'm looking at and there's no record of a Mr. Sirius Black appearing in front of the Wizengamot." Marie Stapleton reported to the head of the DMLE.

Amelia muttered several curse words under breath most of which contained four letters. She asked Marie for certified copies of the guardianship, bond, and Wizengamot pages Marie referenced. When she received the copies, Amelia thanked Marie and left the Department of Records for the Minister's Office.

When she got off of the elevator, she stayed about three paces behind Fudge as he walked to his office mumbling about being at the Ministry on Sunday. After he entered his office, he turned to close the door and Amelia smiled and said good morning.

"Pray tell Amelia why are we here at this God awful hour?" Fudge demanded.

"Well Cornelius, you have a problem and its name is SwiftSword. Last evening, he became the magical guardian of two Hogwarts students," Amelia replied with a smile.

"Well that's unusual but I don't see how it concerns the Minister for Magic." Fudge snorted.

"Well one of those students is Harry Potter, so I'd say you should be concerned Minister." Amelia told him. Next she added what she and Rita had seen and been told by SwiftSword. She then laid the copies of the guardianship and bond entry on his desk.

"There's even a potential larger problem for you Cornelius. It seems that Mr. Potter wants to know how Sirius Black didn't die if he is guilty of betraying the Potters. SwiftSword wants the transcript of Black's trial, so I asked the Department of Records for a copy. Cornelius there was no trial for Black, and now we have a potential innocent man in Azkaban for over ten years. The former undersecretary, your uncle, pushed through the law that said a wizard must be tried for killing muggles." Amelia pronounced and watched the blood drain from the Minister's face.

"SwiftSword hinted strongly that if anything happened to Sirius Black before his ward Harry Potter asked him some questions, there would be heads rolling; vaults seized, and possibly war. Ragnok has already put his guards on alert so if Black hasn't had a trial, he damn well better git one soon. In the mean time we need to get him to Gringotts Bank and their healers to appease them," Amelia told the shocked Minister and paused.

"Meanwhile, we let them go after Dumbledore, Crouch, and Bagnold the three who were in power in 1981. You can say you weren't the Minister when Black was arrested, and didn't know he wasn't tried. That assumes Cornelius that you didn't know. Your heat will come on why no one from the Ministry checked on Harry Potter all these years. Dumbledore will take a bigger hit because he placed Harry with his abusers and sealed the Potter Will before you took office." Madam Bones offered the Minister a way to look better.

"However, be advised that SwiftSword considers Death Eaters as threats to his wards. He ordered their vaults locked down so people like Malfoy, and others will have to prove they were under the _Imperius Curse_ not just say they were. I hope no one in my group has taken a bribe from them, or they'll get the same treatment I'm sure. SwiftSword will also probably insist on guards for his wards. If I were you, I'd tell him I thought that was a good idea. It doesn't cost us a Knut, and it looks like you're agreeing to protect Potter." Amelia let that sink in knowing full well Fudge would listen to Lucius Malfoy, and find himself in deep dung.

"Rita Skeeter was told to write the truth, or they would have her head and vault. So what comes out about the guardianship and the condition they found Mr. Potter in will be the truth. While Mr. Potter and Miss Granger aren't actually SwiftSword's family, the goblins will treat them as if they are. So anyone who attacks them is assaulting SwiftSword and the entire Goblin Nation." Amelia confided and watched the shock and realization of the situation hit Fudge like a Bludger to the face.

"Now Cornelius the reason we're going to Hogwarts is that Dumbledore has a Cerebus in a room that can be entered with a simple _Alohomora Charm_. That's a class four beast in a school full of students who have no defense against it. According to the law, Dumbledore is guilty of child endangerment. The idiot told the students not to go there unless they wanted a painful death. I'll bet you a galleon at least five students as a minimum have seen it and probably more. They're also most likely trying to find a way around the damn thing." Amelia exclaimed her ire no longer controlled.

She finished with, "I just hope my Susan isn't one of those who saw it and is thinking about how to show her friends how brave she is. I'm going to meet Madam Longbottom, the Hogwarts Board of Governors, SwiftSword, his wards, and their guards at 0945h. You're welcome to join us as we go get answers from Dumbledore."

As much as Fudge wanted to stay in his nice safe office, he knew he must go to Hogwarts. "I'll join you, when are you leaving?"

"I'll take a portkey from the atrium at 0940h Minister." Amelia replied, and left the man's office.

She floo called the Flamels and explained the situation to Nicolas and Perenelle, who were livid at Dumbledore. When Amelia finished she received a note from Fudge authorizing her to have Sirius Black taken to the Gringotts Medical Wing.

Amelia floo called retired Auror Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody and told him what was going on with Sirius Black. When she suggested who to take with him, Moody said he would pick his own team thank you very much. Amelia agreed with that condition, but when she dropped the floo call, she shook her head and rolled her eyes at Mad Eye Moody's paranoia.

000-000

The two children were back in the bank by 0815h and were met by SwiftSword. He ushered Harry and Hermione into his office and asked Harry about having headaches, and if it happened around certain people. Harry told SwiftSword that it happened the first night a school while looking at Snape and Quirrell and several times after that in Quirrell's class only.

"Ok you two I have a plan for this morning. I want you to…" SwiftSword told them. They were excited at the chance to take out Snape and possibly get someone who could actually teach them defense. SwiftSword had them both create a portkey to Hogsmeade Station out of two pieces of rope. He checked them and smiled while telling them they did well.

Four female and four male goblins appeared, and SwiftSword introduced them and Hermione and Harry's guards. Hermione's guards were: Risena pronounced Rise-na; Lereka, pronounced Lee-reeka; Ledrini, pronounced Lee-dry-nee; and Lalliwi, pronounced Lall-ee-we. Harry's guards were named: Klurdan, pronounced Clur-Dan; Letistan, pronounced Lee-tis-Dan; Lonimak pronounced, Loni-mack; and Bralad, pronounced Bra-lad. They would be invisible, unless there was trouble. SwiftSword assured the two that these were qualified warriors and all volunteers. When they were introduced, another ten guards appeared which SwiftSword introduced as his guards.

Harry remarked, "With this many of us, the students will think Hogwarts is being invaded."

SwiftSword laughed, "We are not all here, Ragnok and his guard of twenty is also going with us. Keep in mind, young one that most of our guards will be invisible. You two will each appear to have just one. Three of mine will be visible while only ten of Ragnok's will. But even at that it is a large display of force as we expect Madam Bones, Minister Fudge, Madam Longbottom, and Miss Rita Skeeter to join us at the Hogsmeade Station."

They went to the elf apparation entry room and Ragnok joined them with his twenty guards. SwiftSword put warming charms on Harry and Hermione. The forty goblins and two humans touched the two portkeys and left Gringotts. They appeared on the Hogsmeade Station platform. About fifteen seconds later, the Minister and Madam Bones appeared at the station. Madam Longbottom followed by Rita Skeeter appeared a couple of seconds later.

They walked a short distance north to the Hogwarts Gate where McGonagall was waiting on them. She had only one carriage since she didn't know all of these people were coming.

SwiftSword said, "Madam McGonagall, that is no problem, we'll be a few minutes later than you. There are still some things we must discuss."

TBC

**This story covers the next two chapters in Ye Olde Dust Bin**


	23. Evil Wizard is Dead

**2 The Evil Wizard is Dead**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**WARNING: These Chapters have not and will not be sent to a Beta they are simply what they are.**

**From 1 Harry's Rant:**_SwiftSword said, "Madam McGonagall, that is no problem, we'll be a few minutes later than you. There are still some things we must discuss."_

**Started: 14 Dec 2011**

**Edited: 6/18/14, 11/26/14**

**2 The Evil Wizard is Dead**

**The Goblins enter Hogwarts**

When six curse breakers and four mind healers appeared, Harry knew what was to be discussed. When Harry's headaches were discussed along with the smell of garlic the lead curse breaker, Lodrin, thought Quirrell was possessed. Lodrin said he believed the garlic was to cover Quirrell's decaying body because it was dead and being animated by Voldemort. SwiftSword told them the plan and everyone agreed and had their assignments. Harry took one-half and Hermione the other as they led the shifting to the Entry Courtyard.

McGonagall saw them following the group she led into the entry door. However, said nothing, she thought perhaps they had elves bring them to the entry. The Board of Governors were already there waiting as they entered the Great Hall. Rita Skeeter found her a seat at the back where she could see everything. McGonagall led the Minister, Amelia, and Madam Longbottom to the head table.

Harry and Hermione sat where they had a good look at Snape and Quirrell. Ragnok and SwiftSword stood behind them, as did one of their guards that could be seen. The other guards, the curse breakers, and the mind healers stayed invisible and spread out throughout the Great Hall where they had a good view. The lead curse breaker and three of his men were behind Quirrell.

Amelia spoke to the Board of Governors and Dumbledore. "The reason I called a board meeting is to charge Dumbledore with nearly five hundred counts of child endangerment. It seems our esteemed Headmaster thought it wise to keep a class four beast behind a door that could be opened with a simple _Alohomora Charm_ that any first year should be able to do by now."

Amelia turned to the students and said, "Please stand if you've opened that door on the third floor. You'll not be in trouble. I guarantee that because if I hear one word that you got a hard time, lost points, or served detention, the Professor will go to Azkaban for impeding a criminal investigation."

Harry and Hermione stood, followed by Ron, the twins and five other Gryffindors. There were seven Hufflepuffs, four Ravenclaws, and five Slytherins who also stood.

"There are twenty six potential dead students and that doesn't count the cowards that are afraid to stand and be counted…" Amelia stated when the Great Hall slammed open and Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel entered the Great Hall.

"A bloody rope is all you had keeping that stupid beast from your students. Albus Dumbledore I'm ashamed to say I know you. Don't worry about the Cerebus Amy it is now only suitable for potion ingredients. Give us a call later and we'll go out to dinner. Oh, bring Susan, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger with you please." Nicolas said, and he and Perenelle left the Great Hall.

Amelia said, "Aurors arrest Dumbledore for child endangerment."

"Amelia if you think I'll go quietly, you are sadly mistaken," Dumbledore stated, as he stood as he pulled his wand and heard _**Expelliarmus~**_.

Dumbledore was blasted into the back wall and his wand flew to Harry who was standing pointing his wand at where Dumbledore had been. Harry caught the wand and both glowed in a silver aura for several seconds.

"SwiftSword I have him trapped but don't know how long I can keep him there." Harry said as the head curse breaker appeared and enclosed Quirrell in a charm that not even Professor Flitwick recognized.

Ragnok spoke, "It wasn't enough Dumbledore endangered your students with a Cerebus but he also hired Voldemort to teach them Defense."

"SwiftSword I have Snape trapped, he tried Legilimency on me again." Hermione told her guardian.

SwiftSword swore then asked, "What kind of school are you wizards running where you hire a dark lord, have a teacher using Legilimency on students, and have a Headmaster that endangers his students? Release him please Miss Granger he has attacked a member of the Goblin Nation and his arse and head is mine. Since he worked for Dumbledore and Dumbledore used Legilimency on Mr. Potter his arse is ours as well."

Two goblin guards appeared behind Snape and disappeared with him. Dumbledore was now bound and sitting in his chair. SwiftSword nodded at Harry and he ran to Quirrell.

"Hello Tom, thanks to my parents, I lived when you tried to kill me and you managed to survive that time, but not this one. I call on the Sword of Gryffindor to rid Hogwarts of an enemy." Harry stated and held up his right hand.

The Sword of Gryffindor appeared and Harry plunged it into Quirrell's chest. Quirrell morphed into Voldemort who looked down at the sword in his chest. Suddenly a black mist slammed into his chest above the sword. That was followed by another, and then three more in rapid succession. Voldemort still stood there looking at the sword in his chest when suddenly Lucius Malfoy grabbed his left arm and screamed. Two more of the board members grabbed their arms and fell to the floor screaming. The same scene played out throughout Great Britain including the Ministry of Magic. One man at Durmstrang died screaming and holding his arm. (An idea borrowed from Chapter 1 of **A Kiss Can Save The World** by **robst** with his permission. It is one great story of several he has written. Kudos mate I've got to give credit where it's due. Sorry Robert, but it's now in second place to your **Harry Crow**.)

It took a while for Malfoy and the board members to die while frothing at the mouth and screaming. Voldemort never took his eyes off of the sword in his chest as he slowly sunk to his knees then fell to his right as and his body slipped off of the sword. Harry stood there in shock knowing he had killed something that looked like a man but really wasn't. It stood on two feet but the face and eyes were snakelike. He had avenged his parents and many others he didn't know. He also didn't know the action killed all the marked Death Eaters.

Harry would find out later there was one positive thing that happened that morning. In the Spell Damage Ward at St. Mungos Frank and Alice Longbottom came out of the coma like state they were in. It would take until lunchtime for the healers to discover they were back mentally. The hospital was flooded with calls about people dropping dead.

"Potter, what did you do to my father?" Draco yelled. He pulled his wand. Draco saw a flash, and his wand was cut in half and a sword was under his chin.

"Boy, Mr. Potter is under the protection of the Goblin Nation and he didn't do a damn thing to your Death Eater father. The dark lord was dying, and drew the Death Eaters magic through their dark mark to save himself. If your mother is marked then she is also dead, unless she's in Gringotts. Now sit there and shut up before I take your head." Bralad told Draco.

Draco turned whiter as the blood left his face. There was no doubt this goblin would take his head. He didn't know it then but his troubles were only beginning.

The Board of Governors made the decision to close Hogwarts until 5 January 1992. Ragnok promised them that Dumbledore would receive justice in an open trial. The board said Snape would never step foot in Hogwarts again.

A man came to Harry and said, "Mr. Potter. I'm called Croaker and am the Director of the Department of Mysteries. There is a prophecy there that says that only you could destroy Voldemort, unless he killed you first. This is why he went after you that night. Son, you did the right thing it was a horrible thing you had to do at any age, let alone as young as you are. I would ask that you not dwell on what you did but the hundreds of lives you saved. Look around you because many of your fellow students will live now that would have died in the future."

After a pause Croaker continued. "You did your country and our world, in particular, a great service today son. If there is anything, I can do for you let me know. If you want advice on what courses to take for a field you are interested in I can help you. You're a fine young man Harry Potter, and your mother and father would be very proud of you. I knew both of them, and your mother worked for and with me, hell, I held you not an hour after you were born."

That brought a smile to Harry's face. "Thank you Mr. Croaker. I'll contact you one day when things settle down. My whole world seems to be traveling faster than the speed of light."

Croaker patted Harry on the shoulder and said, "It's just Croaker, bring that lovely young bond mate of yours to see me, and I'll show you around the Department. From what I hear, she's the brightest witch of her age. Your mother was also Harry she was sharp as a needle, and every bit as ornery as your Dad was. She was just more subtle about it."

Harry didn't know why but suddenly he felt better and thanked Croaker.

SwiftSword and Hermione joined Harry, SwiftSword said, "Well there is an example of having a good plan until first contact with the enemy. In case Croaker didn't think to tell you, the wand you took from Dumbledore is now yours Harry. Watch Croaker or he'll try to recruit you into his department but he won't be alone in that. Croaker will do it because he thinks you'll be the best at something he needs. Others will because of what you did this morning."

When SwiftSword paused, Hermione asked, "How are you really doing Harry?"

"Surprisingly well after talking to Croaker. He told me there is a prophecy that says I'm the only one who could kill Voldemort unless he killed me first. Then he talked about Mum and Dad since he knew them well. Mum worked for him in the Department of Mysteries and he held me when I was about an hour old." Harry replied and smiled at her.

"What?"

"I just had funny thought, wondering if I peed on him." Harry said and sniggered, Hermione giggled, and SwiftSword chuckled.

"Harry he's a good man and a powerful wizard. Dumbledore liked to think he was the most powerful in Great Britain but Croaker really is. Now so you don't get all shook up I'll warn you Ragnok called you young warrior. The guards picked it up and agreed with his assessment. If they salute you, honor says you return the salute. As a human you shouldn't initiate a salute but always return one since it's a mark of respect." SwiftSword explained a bit of goblin customs Harry hadn't run across in his memory yet.

"Harry that spell you used on Dumbledore is a late second year or early third year spell where did you learn it?" Hermione asked but out of curiosity not jealousy.

"It's in next year's charm book I snuck in my bag when Hagrid wasn't looking." Harry confessed.

0-0

At that time, Amelia was having a talk with Hagrid about what was and was not appropriate beasts in a school. Hagrid as usual didn't know when to keep his overly large mouth firmly shut.

"What the bloody hell do you mean there are Acromantulas in the forest, and aren't harming anything." Amelia yelled for the whole hall to hear.

Ragnok said something to Amelia the others couldn't hear and she nodded while Hagrid's face turned white.

Ragnok came over to SwiftSword, Harry, and Hermione and said, "Harry and Hermione make your robes voice activated portkeys to SwiftSword office use something you won't say accidently as the activation word…"

"I don't give a damn that Dumbledore said it was ok. Frigging Acromantulas shouldn't be within a hundred miles of a school. Rebus Hagrid you are under house arrest. After you lead us to that colony you may go to your house and this castle and no place else. Do you understand me?" Amelia shouted red faced and angry to the point her Auror guard stepped back.

"Yes Madam Bones I unnerstand," Hagrid agreed.

Amelia and her guard came over to Ragnok who told her, "The ward stones will be in place within minutes. Let Harry and Hermione make your people goblin portkeys to the elf apparation point. The guards there know that you may be coming and it's only a few steps to the Medical Wing if needed. The wards will force them to their lair or very near it. SwiftSword teach your wards goblin fire please."

SwiftSword took Harry and Hermione outside and transferred the knowledge of how to use and control goblin fire. Then he told them they should do it with wand and keep the knowledge that they could do it wandlessly a secret. He then asked Hermione to make Hagrid's coat a portkey to his hut and keyed to her saying Risena's name in English which was Sadie.

Twenty more goblins arrived and Hagrid led them into the forest. It wasn't long until they met a group of centaurs. When they told them what they were going to do, the centaurs offered to show the warders the best approach and lead them to the colony. Hagrid protested and Hermione sent him back to his hut. A curse breaker followed Hagrid and locked him in the hut.

When they saw the colony, they couldn't believe the number and size of the large spiders. Ragnok nodded at Harry and Hermione who pointed their custom wands. They silently counted to three and shouted _**Nardan~ **_(white fire). Two white-hot fires hit the colony and the young ones said _**~Finite~**_**.** The fire stopped leaving their wands but kept burning inside the wards. SwiftSword smiled as the centaurs and Aurors watched in awe. The fire seemed to follow the spiders as they descended into their lair. The smell of burning spider was sickening so Amelia cast bubble head charms on Harry and Hermione.

After about fifteen minutes, the fire went out. The warders waited another fifteen and took the wards down. They all felt the air rush into the area where the colony was.

Ragnok explained, "One of the wards kept air from passing through it. The fire burned everything in its path until the air ran out. Not even an Acromantula can live fifteen minutes without air. Good job young warriors, you did your school, the Ministry, and us a great service this day. It is one that will not be forgotten."

A centaur spoke, "I am Magorian leader of the Centaurs, you also did us a great service young Mr. Potter and Miss Granger and we thank you." The centaurs then turned as one and trotted away.

The goblin guards took the humans including Harry and Hermione back to the entryway in Hogwarts. On the way, a curse breaker released Hagrid and told him to go to the Great Hall. Hagrid did as he was told while mumbling about poor Aragog.

00-0

The Great Hall got quiet when Ragnok, SwiftSword, Harry, and Hermione entered and went to the head table.

"Madam McGonagall your school is safe thanks to Harry and Hermione. Several hundred Acromantulas in the colony are now dead. The centaurs were a great help in locating the colony. They told my warders that the Acromantula had already driven the Unicorn from the area after killing two foals. They warned us that Mr. Hagrid is no longer welcome in their territory." Ragnok stated and paused.

"Magorian, the leader, said he would send an ambassador to the Unicorns and tell them it is safe to return. He also stated that Hagrid had shown Dumbledore the colony and Dumbledore did nothing about it so he is no longer welcome in the forest. He reported that there were so many Acromantula that the basilisk couldn't control them. Apparently Slytherin left the basilisk with orders to protect the school but the spiders' breed too fast for it to keep them culled." Ragnok informed them.

SwiftSword threw cold water on the Great Hall when he ranted. "You had a potions professor that didn't teach but used Legilimency on students, and a Headmaster who did the same. In addition, you have a ghost teaching history and is getting paid for it, at least according to our bookkeepers. However, Professor Binns salary goes to Dumbledore's vault not Binns family vault."

SwiftSword looked at McGonagall and asked, "I am Mr. Potter and Miss Granger's magical guardian can someone tell me why I should allow them to continue school here? Why should they attend Hogwarts rather than Salem Academy of Magic, the Kyoto School for Mages or be schooled by us?"

Minerva sputtered, "But James and Lily wanted Harry to attend here, and his tuition is prepaid. They also have friends here SwiftSword."

"The tuition not used can be recovered with interest it earned by Harry. Harry who are your friends here?" SwiftSword asked.

"Hermione and Neville Longbottom, the others are Boy-Who-Lived groupies or fans. I'm friendly with the Gryffindor Quidditch team but they're all older than me and I don't know them well," Harry admitted.

"What about me mate?" Ron yelled.

Harry looked at Hermione and asked, "Can he really be that thick?"

Then he turned to Ron, "I believe we've already had the discussion where I told you I consider you a Boy-Who-Lived groupie and not a friend. As far as what my parents wanted Professor McGonagall I'll never know that. They may have wanted me to attend here when I was a baby but after the way I've been treated I doubt they would now."

After letting that sink in Harry continued. "I'm taking Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Astronomy, Potions, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. The first four have decent teachers, although I'm not sure what Astronomy has to do with magic. In addition, its books are outdated by probably fifty years or more. I learned more in my elementary school about Astronomy than I have here. Given the choice between staying here in a drafty, cold castle and attending a modern school where I can continue my muggle education while learning magic I'll take the second choice."

Harry saw the shock on both the Professors and students faces so he added, "Professor Sinistra no offense but Neil Armstrong landed on the moon in the 1960's. There are muggle books that have pictures that give a better view of the night sky than you can get with a ten-power telescope. Some of what you are calling newly discovered stars are actually man made satellites that the Muggles put into space and use for spying and communication."

"At Salem and Kyoto we can learn computers and not ruin our eyes while trying to read under torch light. They use pens that don't have to be dipped in ink rather than quills and paper rather than parchment. The magical world here, and in Europe is seventy five to one hundred years behind that of the rest of the world." Hermione interjected.

The conversation was interrupted by hundreds of owls carrying the Daily Prophet. The headline read:

_**Daily Prophet EXTRA**_

_**Harry Potter Placed in an Abusive Environment by Dumbledore**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Dear readers, imagine my surprise when I was called to Gringotts to meet with SwiftSword, the Deputy Director. When I arrived I met Madam Bones, Director of the DMLE and we were escorted to the Gringotts Medical Wing where we met SwiftSword._

_Sitting on a bed was a young boy, with a young girl holding his hand. The boy had his back to us and one look at that back made me physically ill. It was apparent this child had been physically beaten over several years. His back was covered with both old and fairly recent scars. This child was none other than __**Harry James Potter**__ known by us as the Boy-Who-Lived._

From that point on she told how Harry was placed with the Dursleys by Dumbledore. Rita stated Harry was kidnapped by Hagrid who refused to give him to his godfather on Dumbledore's orders. She also told her readers that Petunia Dursley was no blood relation to Lily and Harry Potter. Rita warned the adults that the pictures inside the paper should not be seen by children.

_While medical information is normally not given to the press Goblin Healer SoftHand did give a brief description of Mr. Potter's condition. Every major bone in his body had been broken, including a skull fracture. He was malnourished to the point of near starvation. In addition, young Harry had been obliviated by Dumbledore seven times and his magic was bound by Dumbledore._

_This brings up several questions that require answers including but not limited to:_

_**SwiftSword named Harry Potter's Magical Guardian, Dumbledore never was, why was he allowed any say in Harry Potter's life?**_

_**Why didn't the Minister check on Mr. Potter, or ask the DMLE do it?**_

_**Why did Dumbledore have Mr. Potter taken from his legal guardian?**_

_**How is Sirius Black guilty of betraying the Potter and still among the living?**_

_Note: Sirius Black took the godfather oath on 3 August 1980 and betraying his godson would have killed him._

_**Why hasn't Sirius Black had a trial, there is no record of his trial in the Department of Records. Mr. Black should have been tried for killing Muggles according to the law.**_

_**What is Minister Fudge's role in this? It is well known that he is friendly with former Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and his friends. Do the Death Eaters have a role in this cover up?**_

_**Why didn't Madam Pomfrey report this abuse to St. Mungo's, as she should have? Has she also been obliviated?**_

_This reporter is researching these questions and many more. Madam Bones also swore to get to the bottom of this. Her sense of justice and fair play is well known._

_Pictures of Mr. Potter on page four._

McGonagall left her seat and grabbed Dumbledore by the beard and shouted, "You whiskered old wanker I warned you about the Dursleys."

SMACK!

McGonagall slapped Dumbledore's face leaving a red mark. Several students could be heard heaving into buckets the elves apparently supplied. Not all of those heaving were girls.

SwiftSword addressed the Great Hall. "This is but the tip of the iceberg. In addition, Mr. Dumbledore stole from Harry. He stole not only money, which has already been seized from Dumbledore's vaults, but also heirlooms. The value of the heirlooms will be assessed and Dumbledore will be charge rent for having them. That rent plus interest will be assessed from 1 November 1981. There is one item missing that was illegally kept by Mr. Filch. James Potter's nickname was Prongs he and his friends charmed a piece of parchment that I want returned."

00-00

Fred and George Weasley looked at each other and nodded in agreement. The walked up to SwiftSword and said, "This may be what you're looking for. We found it during our first year and Prongs is one of the four names on it. Harry if we had known he was your father we would have given it to you."

"Thanks guys. SwiftSword add these two to the list of friends. They have always treated me as just Harry but I really don't know them well yet." Harry replied.

Fred whispered, "When we're alone we have something to tell you."

SwiftSword chuckled, "I put up a privacy ward surrounding us. No one can hear or read the lips of those inside it."

George nodded, "We overheard Dumbledore tell Mum, in July, that you would be looking for how to get into platform 9 3/4 on 1 September. He suggested that you needed Ron for a friend and said he didn't want you to learn too much. He suggested that you be brought to the Burrow to meet Ginny. From that he hoped she would be a nice pureblood wife that was acceptable to other purebloods."

Fred picked up the conversation. "Mum started on Ron and Ginny. Ron is a lazy git and his job was to keep you distracted and others away from being your friends. Of course, the lovely Miss Granger put paid to that after you saved her from the troll. Ron's been reporting your activities once a week to Dumbledore and the old man gives him a galleon a month. Dad doesn't know any of this or there would be hell to pay."

George added, "Mum has you picked as Ginny's husband for your fortune. Ginny of course knows the story of the Boy-Who-Lived, her hero, so is easily led by Mum. I don't think she would go along with it if she knew the truth."

"Thanks again guys," Harry said and the twins went back to their seats.

000-0

The Board of Governors finally reached another decision.

Augusta Longbottom announced, "Professor McGonagall is now the Headmistress of Hogwarts and has selected both Professors Flitwick and Sprout as her Deputies. Professor Binns will be replaced, as will the muggle studies Professor. The Hogwarts Express will leave Hogsmeade Station at 0930h in the morning and your parents will be notified of that today."

Madam Bones added, "The Ministry recognizes Gringotts has prior claim on trying Dumbledore for theft. However, there is no statute of limitation on child endangerment so if Dumbledore is released by Gringotts he will face trial in front of the Wizengamot. That applies to Mr. Snape as well assuming that Death Eater is still alive."

Ragnok then spoke to the Great Hall. "As wards of my son SwiftSword, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are required to be guarded. Therefore, their four guards, plus another twenty will be providing the protection at Hogwarts. Be warned these guards will remain invisible unless there is a threat. As Bralad told Mr. Malfoy to insult Mr. Potter or Miss Granger is an insult to the entire Goblin Nation. However, since those two young warriors who took care of the Acromantulas I'm sure they could handle any student here. Just remember young warriors that burning flesh smells worse than burning Acromantula so use a Goblin Bubble Head Charm."

SwiftSword asked, "Madam Bones what is the Ministry's policy on carrying a wand won in combat that binds to its new owner?"

"Mr. Potter can legally carry both wands SwiftSword," she replied and SwiftSword handed Harry a goblin made wand holster for his second wand.

McGonagall announced, "I suggest you begin packing your things for leaving tomorrow. Lunch today will be from noon to 1330h. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger I would like a word with you two please your guardian is invited of course."

"Yes Ma'am," they answered.

000-00

The students left the Great Hall as Harry, Hermione, and SwiftSword followed McGonagall to her new office. Dumbledore and six guards portkeyed to Gringotts.

After taking seats, McGonagall sighed. "Harry I've known Poppy for thirty years and cannot believe she didn't report your condition unless that old goat obliviated her. She is one of the most caring people I know. SwiftSword if possible, I would like the entire staff examined by your healers. Hogwarts will pay for this service of course."

SwiftSword interrupted, "Actually Dumbledore will pay for that or at least have to work the amount off."

McGonagall nodded and continued. "I would hate to lose you two as students but understand your desire for the best education. Harry, I knew your parents, and I met Lily's sister and her husband. While the Dursleys were snobbish and made no pretense of the fact they didn't like magicals or being around them, nothing I saw would indicate that they were abusive."

After a pause and a sigh, "I objected to your being placed with them because I didn't think they would love you like they did their son. Albus insisted that you had to be there because of some blood wards he put up to protect you from Voldemort followers. The wards worked as six Death Eaters were trapped by them so I honestly thought you were safe. Every time I asked about you Albus ensured me you were protected."

SwiftSword snorted, "There is a blood ward but not on #4 Privet Drive. It attached itself to Lily's only blood, which is Harry. While Harry was there, that place was protected because of him. A blood ward cannot stop physical attacks, what it can do is turn a dark wizard to ash if they have evil intent against those protected by the ward. Other than that, #4 Privet drive had a standard ward package except for a mail direction ward that included mail from Gringotts."

McGonagall said, "Damn, I just thought of another person who needs checked. Mrs. Figg kept an eye on Harry. Surely, she reported Harry's abuse to Albus. That old goat's deceit just keeps getting worse. Harry please let me know what you and Hermione decide about school. You two will always be welcome here. If you choose to go elsewhere, a letter now and then would be appreciated."

"Thank you Headmistress. We haven't had time to decide and our lives have been out of control the last couple of days. I feel like one of the French's high-speed trains but with an unknown destination. We still need to meet with Hermione's parents." Harry admitted.

McGonagall nodded and replied, "Perhaps with five weeks before school starts back up your life will slow down. You did your family, the country, the wizard world, the goblins, and Hogwarts a great service today Harry and Hermione. If you have no questions for me I have none for you."

They said goodbye to each other and both sides of the desk wondered if they would see each other again.

000-000

"Cornelius I can't believe you stood here like a post staring at Malfoy instead of congratulating Harry for taking out the dark lord and saving lives. If I were you I would resign before the coming storm." Amelia stated to the Minister.

"He'll have to run without money Madam Bones. The Death Eaters vaults and those connected with them are locked down. That included Minister Fudge and his undersecretary a Madam Umbridge. You would do well to remember Minister that there is no place on this earth we goblins can't reach." Ragnok interjected in what would have been a rant by Madam Bones.

"Are you threatening me?" Fudge asked.

"Not at all, I'm just stating facts Minister. Those facts should include that we trace every transaction from known Death Eaters and have since before Voldemort's first rise to power. Most people try to hide the fact that they're being paid off. They do not have the buyer of their services deposit the money directly into their vault Minister. As I said the truth is you can run but you can't hide." Ragnok answered and Fudge knew he was screwed if certain facts were made public.

Ragnok looked as Amelia and said, "It has been a very informative and productive day but I have things that cannot wait any longer. Oh, if you're interested Mr. Potter's guard, Clurdan, found a rat animagus in Mr. Potter's dorm. The rat, Peter Pettigrew, is residing in one of our cells. You may want to interview him Madam Bones."

"Impossible Pettigrew is dead. I was there when Black was arrested and all that was found of Pettigrew was a finger." Fudge chortled.

Ragnok frowned at Fudge and informed him, "The rat had a missing toe on his left foot. The man has a missing little finger on his left hand. The man we have is definitely Pettigrew, and he was carrying both his and Voldemort's wands. I will assume your words were spoken out of surprise rather than insult, this time. Calling me a liar is not a wise thing for you to do, Minister or not."

"Then Black is innocent of killing him. Barty Crouch assured us he heard Black say he killed them, meaning James and Lily Potter." Fudge proclaimed.

"Without speaking to Black we have no idea what he meant," Amelia asserted.

Ragnok had one last dig for Fudge. "It seems your last two recipients of your Order of Merlin were two dark wizards. One of which is a marked Death Eater who escaped death because his animagus form was small enough that Voldemort couldn't take his magic. The other is a child abuser and thought nothing of putting his pupils in danger."

Fudge sputtered, "Dumbledore got his for killing Grindlewald."

Ragnok laughed out loud, "Grindlewald isn't dead he's in Nuremburg prison. Dumbledore didn't kill him even though he shot his lover five times in the back with a muggle pistol. You wizards are consistent in seeing what you expect or want to see and not checking the facts."

With that said Ragnok told them goodbye and left for Gringotts with ten guards.

0000-0

SwiftSword handed Harry a piece of parchment that read: these students see you as just Harry not the Boy-Who-Lived. In addition, they are good students who want to learn magic.

From Gryffindor: Katie Bell, Angelina Johnston, Alicia Spinnet, Parvati Patil, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley. (8)

Hufflepuffs: Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Leanne Rymes, Wayne Hopkins, Ernie Macmillan, and Oliver Rivers. (6)

Ravenclaws: Luna Lovegood (home schooled but definitely Ravenclaw), Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Kevin Whistle, and Michael Corner. (5)

Slytherins: Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass (will be at Hogwarts next year), Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. (5)

"Wow, I'm surprised at the Slytherins that's almost half of our class year." Harry said and handed the list to Hermione.

"True, Miss Lovegood and Miss Greengrass are both home schooled by their parents. Mr. Lovegood was an Unspeakable and works with Croaker. The Greengrass Family stayed neutral because they're merchants and had to deal with both sides during the war. Both girls come into Gringotts to be tested to ICW standards." SwiftSword explained the two names on the list but not in school.

Hermione proposed, "Harry, I think we should get to know these people. If we decide to go to Kyoto we can take the time compressed summer class next summer."

"I don't see a problem with the Puffs and Ravens. But the Slytherins will be outcasts in their house if we start associating with them," Harry semi-agreed.

"Actually those that would be a problem won't be returning to Hogwarts. The Death Eater spawn won't be able to afford Hogwarts. Those who lost both parents will probably have their magic bound, then educated in the muggle world and live there." SwiftSword confessed.

Then he added, "However, they may be given a choice of being re-educated about how humans are supposed to act and allowed to return here. The vicious cycle of dark lords has to be broken starting with the young. All who are related to a Death Eater will be watched for the next several years."

Harry and Hermione said goodbye to SwiftSword and he saluted them, which they returned. Harry took Hermione's hand in his and they left the Great Hall for the Gryffindor Tower.

0000-00

As soon as they entered the tower Fred yelled, "Hey Harry we're going to make a kitchen run do you want to join us?"

"Actually I may have a better idea. Matt," Harry called.

POP

"Yes Mr. Potter."

"Matt could we get some snacks and Butterbeer please. You might have someone check with the other houses also." Harry asked the head elf as jaws dropped open.

"Of course Mr. Potter, just keep in mind that lunch is from noon until 1300h," the elf replied and popped away.

Before anyone could say anything McGonagall and Madam Longbottom came rushing into the common room.

"Neville, come with me there's been a miracle at St. Mungos and your parents are awake asking for you," Madam Longbottom gushed like a teenager.

"Madam Longbottom while he's packing could I have a word with you please?" Harry asked.

Augusta Longbottom nodded and Harry led her outside the entry to Gryffindor Tower.

"After we found out part of what Dumbledore has been up to I think you should have Neville checked by Gringotts. That old goat not only Obliviated me he also bound my magic. I thought you might have Neville checked before getting him a new wand." Harry explained.

"That's a good idea and thank you Mr. Potter. It seems Frank and Alice woke up shortly after Voldemort died. Alice is your godmother and you and Neville should have been raised together. I tried to find you and tried to force Dumbledore to tell me where you were. But the Wizengamot stopped me each time." Augusta confessed.

"Well we're still young and I consider Neville a close friend," Harry replied and received a hug from Madam Longbottom.

When Neville came down from the dorm Harry shook his hand saying, "Contact me when you have time Nev."

Neville was still in shock but managed to nod and smile. As he, Madam Longbottom, and the Headmistress left Harry went back to Hermione's side and took her hand in his.

Ron Weasley was so much like his mother that he just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "So now you're making friends not only with the bookworm but also the squib. What's next Potter, your making friends with Slytherins?"

Harry chuckled, "See Hermione even a blind squirrel finds an acorn now and then. Ron actually found a good idea. I think I'll do that alphabetically by house so the Badgers, Ravens, and then the Snakes. But, Ron really you should know that sometimes its best to remain silent and be thought an idiot than to open your gob hole and prove it. I hope to become friends with at least Katie Bell, Angelina Johnston, Alicia Spinnet, Parvati Patil, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley in Gryffindor first. Dumping your arse as a best mate may speed that up."

"Oi what about Dean and me," Seamus asked.

"Well Seamus if you take a close look at those I named you see they have two things in common with Hermione and me. First is that they are not Boy-Who-Lived fans or groupies. The other is that they are hard workers in class and want to learn magic. Now you might say Fred and George don't fit that, but I believe they do since some of the things they prank with are charms or potions beyond third year level."

"Oi Harry, don't give our secrets away. Besides we're also lovable," The twins said as one voice.

"Guys Hagrid thinks Acromantula are lovable. Some of those spiders were larger than a car and there were hundreds of them," Harry retorted.

Hermione interjected, "Ragnok was right about how bad burning spiders that large stink."

"You two ought to stay away from him he leaves his best mate for no reason," Ron chortled.

**Discussions and Decisions**

"What frigging best mate? The one Dumbledore paid a galleon a month to spy on me? The one who eats like a hog? Or the jealous git that thinks I have everything? You saw the pictures Ronald and those were the pleasant ones. The goblin healers had to repair every bone in my body, except for three ribs. My organs and skin were literally regrown. My memories were restored and my magic was unbound while you sit here cursing what you don't have. You have the one thing I can never have and that's parents and siblings, that means brothers and sisters, you git." Harry paused in his rant as their snacks and Butterbeer appeared.

"I may have a bit of money but I can't talk to it, get advice from it, or get a hug when I need one from gold, silver, or bronze. My ancestors worked and saved money for their descendants, one day I hope to add to it for mine. But, money isn't everything and I'd give it all to charity for one hour with my Mum and Dad. No Ronald Weasley you were never a friend let alone a best mate. That takes two people and this one wised up and looked back then didn't like what he saw." Harry reached his stride and had a chance to get some things off of his chest.

"Rather than sit on my arse and complain about it I took some action. I don't want be the greatest wizard since Merlin as Dumbledore did. I just want to do my best and learn what I can. All you want to do is fuck off and have things given to you because you're a pureblood and think you deserve them. Your brother Bill is a very successful curse breaker for Gringotts because he worked hard to get there. Charlie is a dragon handler because he worked and studied hard to get the job he wanted. What are you going to do Ronald?" Harry paused again not expecting an answer. The others in the Gryffindor Common Room waited in silence.

"You know Hermione, I think us staying here until summer may be a mistake unless SwiftSword increases my guard. This git will say one thing too many and four guards won't be enough to keep me from taking his frigging head or setting his arse on fire. Maybe a change of houses will work so I don't have to room with him. How he didn't get sorted into Slytherin is beyond me. I mean he fooled me for three months." Harry confessed.

"Harry, are you really thinking of leaving Hogwarts?" Katie Bell asked.

"Katie, suppose you were in a place where ninety-five percent of the people either wanted you dead or were groupies. Hell even Neville started out in awe of me but changed. If you had a chance to leave for a place that provides a better education and none of that garbage, what would you do?" Harry answered with his own question.

"I'd probably go but miss my friends," Katie admitted.

"Ok now think about if there was only one friend and another person you're getting to know and hope to become friends with. Everyone else is an acquaintance or on the Quidditch team. Those of us on the team really don't know each other. Given I'm the youngest and shouldn't even be on it I think that's understandable. You others have been here at least a year and have made friends, and I'm a firstie." Harry sipped his Butterbeer and reached for a chip.

After swallowing his chip and Butterbeer, Harry continued. "Now add in the fact you sit with someone no one else wants near when he eats. He also bores people to death in the common room while talking about chess or his Quidditch prowess so they leave you alone there. I'll admit I was dumb enough to think him a friend but those days are past. The truth is we haven't decided if we'll be back or not. My initial thought was to come back and meet some people to see if they want to attend a better and cheaper school…"

Harry was interrupted by Ron snorting, "Hogwarts is the best school of magic in the world."

"Oh really, then why is it ranked second from the bottom by the ICW? Hogwarts OWLs and NEWT scores are only recognized in Great Britain and Western Europe. To get a decent job in the USA you would need to do two more years of school. This place is supposed to be both the best and safest yet look what we found out today. We had a Cerebus behind a locked door only tied with a rope, Voldemort teaching Defense, and Bumbledork saying this place is safe," Harry informed them.

"So where are you thinking about going?" Lee asked.

"Well Salem and Kyoto are the two highest ranked schools in the world. Both offer magical classes through Mastery level and muggle university degrees. They both integrate magic with muggle technology and have classes in things like Battle Magic, Curse Breaking, and Warding. Fred and George wouldn't like either of those places because their Defense, Potions, and Battle Magic classes expect pranking and defense against pranks for fourth years and above. They even prank their teachers for points." Harry teased watching as Fred and George smiled.

"Ok Harry what does this cost?" Angelina asked.

"It costs less than half of your Hogwarts tuition even though you live on campus if you want. They have a 32 day summer time compression session that costs the same as a regular year. But then you get a year of study while you're in slow time." Harry answered.

Seamus and Dean migrated over to sit and play chess with Ron while the others chatted about a little of everything. Harry and Hermione were surprised when Parvati said more than just a few words and didn't giggle once. They heard the normal bell indicating lunch in twenty minutes.

0-0

They entered the Great Hall in a group and sit at the Gryffindor table as the other students took their places. McGonagall stood and said, "Hold your places after lunch as I have news to share with you. I'm sure you noticed that we are missing several students. One or both of their parents were marked Death Eaters and they left to take care of family business or to be with their families. Now tuck in."

The food appeared and Harry selected a balanced lunch rather than the junk he normally ate. They continued their conversations from the Gryffindor Common Room chuckling at some of the things the twins got into.

After lunch McGonagall stood again. "This morning we saw history made and it needs no further explanation. However, some things must be said. Minister Bagnold made the cottage that the Potter family was attacked in a historical monument. After Croaker left here this morning he took a team from the DoM there to discover what happened."

The Great Hall was now silent.

"Harry Potter has been known as the Boy-Who-Lived for years and this was a name coined by a reporter who had no true source of information. Croaker discovered the remnants of a spell with Lily Potter signature on it. For those who don't know Lily was a spell crafter for the DoM. Her interest was ancient and long forgotten magic. Croaker tested a wall near where baby Harry's crib sets, then he tested the crib. He found remnants of an ancient reflecting spell that was used by warriors to reflect curses back at the enemy." McGonagall stated and paused then sighed.

"Apparently the spell could be cast on someone to protect them if the caster was willing to sacrifice their life to protect that person. Croaker surmises that Lily cast the spell to protect Harry as a last ditch effort to protect her son. It apparently worked since Harry lived even though struck by the Killing Curse. So Harry has been right all along it was his mother that saved him not something he did." McGonagall informed her students and staff.

"The other thing that was discovered this morning was by Rita Skeeter. She was looking over some transcripts from the Wizengamot and found that your parents were recommended for the Order of Merlin First Class. Dumbledore used your family votes to quash their nomination. Since he was not their proxy or your legal guardian his votes were removed and the motion was passed." Minerva announced.

Harry stood and stated fiercely. "Dumbledore was the last to receive that award and I don't think my parents want to be in the same company as that old git. I damn sure don't either. If they try giving it to me for them, I'll bin it in front of the Wizengamot. The last two wizards to receive the Order of Merlin were Dumbledore and Pettigrew, a dark wizard and a Death Eater. The Potter name will not be associated with the likes of them."

"Mr. Potter as you grow in age and wisdom you'll find that magic is a beautiful but sometimes a horrible thing. At 1300h today both those names will be stricken from the records. At that time, their names will disappear from everything it was written in. There will only be two people that know they received that honor but they will also know they lost it because they dishonored that medal and what it stands for." McGonagall advised them.

"If I understand you correctly I'll forget they had the medal, and part of this discussion?" Harry asked the Headmistress.

"Exactly as will everyone else except Dumbledore and Pettigrew and they won't be able to speak about it." She replied.

Harry smiled and confessed, "I can live with that Ma'am, I'm sure Mum, and Dad could also."

McGonagall nodded, but wasn't finished yet, "Our Ministry is in disarray since they lost thirty eight people most of them managers including the Deputy Director of the DoM. Minister Fudge and Undersecretary Umbridge are in holding cells charged with corruption and Amelia Bones is the acting Minister. Gawain Robards is the current head of the DMLE, and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt is the chief Auror. I convinced Alastor Mad Eye Moody to become our new Defense Professor and renamed the class to Defense."

Harry heard a groan and saw a Hufflepuff with pink hair banging her head on the table.

"Miss Tonks is there a problem?" McGonagall asked kindly.

"No Ma'am, I take a summer camp with Mad Eye Moody and let myself get out of shape over the last month. He's a gruff old fart but the best Auror and a great teacher. You better enter his class ready to defend yourself and be prepared or you suffer his wrath. I just pictured myself running up and down the stairs about six times a day so my holiday plans just got changed." Tonks replied her voice and demeanor indicated she was being honest and scared of what she would face with him.

"Yes. Well over half the Death Eaters that were captured were by him and Madam Bones." McGonagall said then yelled, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE, is his favorite saying and he lives by that. He turned the Director of the DMLE position down to teach here saying this was more important. We will also have new History and Muggle Studies Professors."

Harry stood and was recognized, "Headmistress has anyone thought of having a class on wizard culture for those of us who were muggle raised? I came here knowing nothing about the wizard world and still know very little about it. From my perspective, the wizard world is behind the muggle world by at least seventy-five years or more. I've heard snippets of conversations about betrothals and marriage contracts that went out a hundred years or more ago in the muggle world. I'm not saying one is right and the other wrong but I will say they are different."

"That's a good point Mr. Potter and I'll bring it up to the Board of Governors. I would also like to bring back things like chess, dance, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and other clubs. They were a way to get to know people from other houses. I always thought the dance club was a good thing once the boys decided girls didn't bite and liked to dance. We also found that people from different parts of Great Britain have different dances that were fun to learn." McGonagall reminisced out loud.

Hermione stood and spoke when McGonagall recognized her. "Has offering muggle classes been considered. As Harry and I said earlier, we're considering leaving Hogwarts and attending Salem or Kyoto. One of the reasons is that they offer both magical and non-magical classes. They integrate technology with magic."

Ron scoffed, "There is nothing Muggles can do that we can't do better with magic."

"Oh, what wizard walked on the moon? Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin did that in July 1969 and millions of people on earth saw it. How long does it take an owl to carry a letter from here to London? If I had a phone, I could dial nine numbers and speak to my parents in less than thirty seconds. As Harry said earlier Ronald it is better to be silent and thought to be an idiot, than to open your mouth and prove it." Hermione huffed Ron was really starting to get on her tits.

"To convert things like telephones, television, and other devices you have to know how they work. A person with that kind of background could make millions here by converting and selling muggle devices and staying within the law and statute of secrecy. Those classes also let the magicals go unnoticed in the muggle world and many live there because it's cheaper. They call it hiding in plain sight. In London I can spot a pureblood witch or wizard by how they dress." Hermione explained her reason for asking.

"That's something that would have to be studied Miss Granger. I am familiar with some of the devices you speak of but I thought they wouldn't work in high magic environments. I actually watched the Apollo-11 moon landing in awe like many others." Minerva admitted and smiled at Hermione.

Ron was angry now and slid his wand into his hand. He felt cold steel on his neck and heard, "Use that wand and lose your head little boy."

Ron looked up and saw an angry female goblin with a short sword at his neck.

"Mr. Weasley put that wand away and you'll serve detention with me after dinner tonight. After which I will check to see that you are packed. I will have a discussion with your parents tomorrow about your grades and attitude." McGonagall said in an icy voice. Every student in Hogwarts knew that she was one witch you didn't want to rile.

**Catching up with others**

Healer SoftHand took Madam Pomfrey to Gringotts Medical Wing and had her checked out by their mind healers. They removed the memory charms Dumbledore performed on her. Her first question was, "How is Harry Potter?" She was relieved to find out his condition and said she would check to make sure he took his potions. She wanted to have some alone time with Dumbledore with wand in hand.

Neville was still partly in shock when he saw his parents not in St. Mungos but Gringotts Medical Wing. They were both sitting up in bed and his mother kept him in a hug that he thoroughly enjoyed. His Dad hugged him and asked him how classes were going. Augusta stepped in and admitted she messed up insisting Neville use Frank's wand.

Neville then told them about Harry not long before the Daily Prophet arrived. Frank and Alice wanted to go kill Dumbledore by slowly strangling him with his beard. The Longbottom family was now reunited and Voldemort was truly dead as were those who cursed them.

Sirius Black was shocked when Mad Eye Moody and six Aurors took him from his cell saying he was going to get a trial. He was even more shocked to end up at Gringotts rather than a holding cell at the Ministry. Sirius wasn't happy to be put to sleep for he didn't know how long.

Once Sirius woke up, SwiftSword met with him. The goblin briefed him on what to expect from reading the Daily Prophet. He also showed Sirius a memory of Harry taking care of Voldemort in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. However, nothing could prepare Sirius for the pictures in the Daily Prophet. Sirius Black also wanted to kill Dumbledore slowly and with as much pain as possible.

Sirius looked in the full-length mirror and was amazed at what he saw. He was as healthy as any time in his life. While his memory was intact, he found that he had to force himself to think about Azkaban. What he wanted most was to see Harry, which he would do tomorrow. Sirius decided that he would take any role in Harry's life that was offered, but he preferred the one of crazy uncle.

The Dursleys were not happy people since they had four wizards and twice as many goblins tearing their house apart. They were frozen in place and couldn't speak while the freaks waved their sticks over them and checked things in their home. The funny-looking creatures spoke in some strange language but argued with the freaks in English.

While they didn't understand everything, it was apparent that they were going to jail for abusing Harry Potter. They knew the argument was over who put them in jail. The mention of shoveling dragon shit and being eaten by a dragon came up several times by the funny-looking creatures. One thing did register was that the child support they received would be paid back with interest from 1 November 1981.

SwiftSword finally said, "Enough! We have a prior claim on these beasts. We have the will and the method to ensure they suffer the same way my ward, Harry Potter, did. I am willing to break every bone in their body personally and starve them like they did Harry, are you?"

Vernon watched as the freaks put away their sticks and left them to what they called goblins.

SwiftSword turned to his second in command Hawkclaw and asked, "Do you think selling the woman's body in Knockturn Alley will bring more money than her working in the dragon pens?"

"Only until someone gave her a disease that we can't cure and that would be within a week or so. I think the dragon pens are better in the long run, and her fat son can join them. I'm sure young warrior's guards would like to break the tubby one's bones, and he would be a human they could practice on." Hawkclaw replied.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley fainted.

Ginny Weasley was in tears for two reasons. First was the story and pictures of Harry Potter and the second was that he had a soul bond with Miss Granger. Harry was supposed to marry her not someone else. Dumbledore and her Mum had promised her that and Dumbledore was in trouble now.

Molly Weasley was in shock as her dreams of her hands on the Potter fortune seemed to be slipping away. However, there was a chance that things could be saved since Ronald was Harry's best mate.

Arthur Weasley was in shock as the new Minister explained to him what Dumbledore and his wife planned. She also told him that Harry and Hermione each had four guards around them constantly. She stressed that guards' orders were simple, kill anyone who attacks Harry or Hermione. Then send word to the head guard so the rest of the family can be slaughtered. Arthur knew he would have to get his whole family together for a talk.

When Arthur arrived at home, Molly and Ginny were in tears. "Molly what's going on here," Arthur asked.

Molly cried, "Oh Arthur you should see how those animals treated that poor boy."

"What boy and what animals?" Arthur questioned as his wife made no sense.

"Harry Potter. Have you seen the Daily Prophet?" Molly scolded as if talking to a child.

"No I haven't I've been talking to the new Minister and trying to keep my job," Arthur defended himself.

"What happened? What has Fudge done now?" Molly demanded.

"Fudge and Umbridge are in jail and Amelia Bones is the interim Minister to finish out Fudge's term. The goblins have Dumbledore and Snape and those two will probably die in the dragon pens at Gringotts," Arthur stated.

Arthur heard the floo chime and a voice say, "Arthur, Molly are you there its Minerva?"

"Minerva its Arthur is something wrong with one of the boys?" Arthur asked the concern indicated in his voice.

"Do you have time to come through with Molly and Ginevra?" Minerva requested and Arthur knew it was bad.

"Yes I suspect you're in your new office," Arthur replied.

"I am but that's another story," McGonagall said quietly.

Arthur sent Ginny first then Molly and he followed. When he arrived Minerva said, "Good afternoon Arthur, please be seated."

Molly couldn't keep quiet, "What did the twins do this time?"

"Fred and George are not in trouble. I asked you here to talk about Ronald since he came close to losing his head at lunch. If you've read the Daily Prophet, you know Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are soul bond mates. You also know that the Deputy Director of Gringotts, SwiftSword, is their magical guardian. What the paper hasn't said is that they both are guarded by four goblin guards," Minerva lectured mostly to get through to Molly. She then told the Weasleys what she knew of the troubles with Ronald.

"At lunch we were talking about changes and Hermione asked if we were considering offering muggle classes. She reference the two schools the she and Harry are considering transferring to that taught them. Ron made a comment about Muggles having nothing better than wizards do. Hermione told him it was better to be quiet and thought a fool than to open your mouth and prove that you were foolish. Ron drew his wand and one of Hermione's guards appeared next to him with her short sword pressed under his chin and threatened to take his head. To be quite honest I thought she would without warning him." Minerva confessed trying to impress how serious Ron's action was.

"I've put Ron in detention tonight with me. He will be placed on probation when he returns. There was no reason for him to pull his wand on a fellow student let alone a member of his house. Ron is struggling in all of his classes and the classes that use wands are the worst. His wand is an old wand and one not chosen for him. The Marauder Foundation was started for this reason by James Potter and Sirius Black. The idea is the foundation will buy a student using a legacy wand, and when they start work, they can pay it back. In most cases more has been paid back than was borrowed." Minerva told the Weasley parents.

"Augusta and I planned to take Neville, Ron, the twins, and several others to Ollivander's today and get them fitted for wands. However, Harry taking care of Voldemort and the other things stopped that. A wand is a wizard's most important tool and they cannot learn magic properly without a wand that matches them. That fund now has over 5,000₲ in it to help those that need it.

Ollivander has been told who to expect and will bill the fund for new wands. As it told my Gryffindors, this is not charity and is expected to be paid back. I embarrassed Harry by asking if he had seven galleons on him since one of Ron's problems with Harry is he is rich. Harry admitted he didn't have two galleons on him because he didn't come to school with a lot of money," Minerva explained.

"To make matters worse I asked him if his baggy clothes were his way of starting a new teen fashion trend. I ended up embarrassed when he informed the entire common room and me, the clothes were all he had, and were handed down from his fat cousin. I felt like an arse when I saw the pictures of that boy's back this morning. I haven't told you all of what went on, but Percy and the twins were there. Whatever friendship the may have been between Ron and Harry is gone because Ron destroyed it. Now there is another rumor that needs put to rest, and that is that Dumbledore and Molly Weasley have decided Ginny will be Harry's wife." McGonagall stated back in her I am Headmistress mode.

"This had better be stopped immediately. If there was a hint of a love potion used, or Harry suddenly dropping Hermione and starting after Ginny SwiftSword would have every Weasley in Great Britain killed within a day. The Hogwarts head elf said if he discovered such a thing, they would find dead Weasleys at bottom of the Astronomy Tower. The word Dumbledore is not popular in this school and probably won't be again.

SwiftSword and Ragnok both suggested that every Weasley be checked by Gringotts healers for mind altering by Dumbledore. So far, they have found it in Poppy, Harry, Augusta, Neville Longbottom, and me. The charge for this will be paid out of Dumbledore's vault. I'm warning you that if you don't get checked, and something comes up about you and Harry Potter you're all dead people." Minerva warned, being as serious as Arthur and Molly ever saw her.

"Your use of a mild love potion on Arthur is well known Molly. You know he knew it. I know he knew it, but the goblins don't, and many others don't. SwiftSword stated where there is smoke, there is fire, and I stomp the fire out. Have the boys checked before they get their wands because Harry and Neville's magic was bound by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore will never leave Gringotts except as dragon dung fertilizer. He also stole thousands from Harry and kept Potter's heirlooms that should have been in the family vault. That is in addition to everything else that old goat did to Harry." Minerva said then called for the other Weasleys and led them to a private conference room. Arthur asked Minerva to stay while he heard Percy, and the twins take on the story.

Once everyone sat at the conference table Arthur said, "Alright I want to know what is going on with Ronald from you three's point of view. Then Ronald can tell his side of it."

The twins told what they heard and saw since 30 November, and Percy agreed with them. Percy interjected how Harry had called an elf named Matt and the elf responded. Minerva let them know that Matt was the Hogwarts head elf and seemed to like Harry and Hermione. Ron mumbled that Harry got everything even a bloody elf. Arthur told Minerva that he wanted to take them to Gringotts today and she agreed.

"Dad, can George and I ride the train with Harry and Hermione. He mentioned a Potter heirloom we found and returned to him and are really getting to know him now. He also mentioned two schools that cost a lot less than Hogwarts but teach a wider variety of subjects. Harry and Hermione are considering transferring to one of them and are probably looking for friends to take with them. They teach things George and I are interested in and even have a summer session." Fred begged.

A goblin appeared and informed them, "I am Clurdan, Mr. Potter's chief guard. Our healers have already checked these two and their memories have not been tampered with by the old fool or anyone else. Your other two boys have been memory charmed, the oldest to betray you in the future, and the youngest to do the old fool's and his mother's bidding. Our young warrior wishes to become friends with more people near his and Miss Granger's age." Clurdan then disappeared again.

Arthur was livid, but his anger was directed at Dumbledore. Fred and George told him how Salem and Kyoto integrated magic with muggle technology. Minerva said they were telling the truth, and that she expected sometime soon, those devices would be available in Great Britain. Percy wanted anything placed on or in him removed as soon as possible.

Draco Malfoy wasn't happy, and he was ranting about Harry bloody Potter killed his father. His mother slapped his face hard on one side then the other.

"Listen to me and listen well Draco, Harry Potter killed the dark lord. The mark your father was so proud of was used to drain his magic and life force so the dark lord could live. When that happened the Black money and everything purchased with it reverted to the Black family. While we aren't destitute, we also are no longer rich. How long we are able to live here is in question which can only be answered by Lord Black." Narcissa informed her son.

Draco replied, "Well then we're all right. Father said I would be the next Lord Black."

Narcissa shook her head and confessed. "Your father was wrong and apparently didn't read the marriage contract. My father was Lord Black at the time and hated Voldemort. The contract says the spawn of anyone marked cannot become Lord Black. As long as Sirius Black is alive he is the new Lord Black."

Draco smiled, "But Sirius Black is a Death Eater and dead now."

Narcissa pronounced, "Sirius Black would never be a Death Eater and would have died first. He is Harry Potter's godfather. Since Sirius didn't die when the Potter's did, he couldn't have betrayed them. The best thing for us is if Sirius takes us back into the Black family. However, your antics and trying to curse Harry Potter probably has put paid to that idea."

Draco mumbled, "One of these days I'll kill Potter."

SMACK

"Ignorant child what chance did you have against the goblin that sliced your wand in half? I'm lucky not to be burying you next to Lucius. When the goblin announced that they thought of Potter as family, and he would be guarded, that's a forever thing Draco. If you attack Potter again you 'll end up as dragon food like your godfather once they're done with him." Narcissa ranted while rolling her eyes.

Similar conversations were happening in former Death Eater homes across Great Britain, "Leave Harry Potter and Hermione Granger alone or die." The adults could only hope their children especially the older ones would listen. They were now feeling the pain many of the so-called light-sided families felt during the war and they didn't like it.

Dumbledore and Snape weren't happy with their situation. While Snape was glad to be alive, he knew that he had lost at least half of his magic and his mind would be an open book to the goblins. Why had he listened to Malfoy and Albus? Severus Snape knew he would never leave Gringotts alive.

Dumbledore couldn't understand why people couldn't accept the fact he knew what was best for them. Dumbledore also felt much of his magic leave with his wand. How dare that brat Harry Potter take his wand from him? He also knew his Occlumency shields wouldn't work against the goblins.

Albus knew they would discover how much and what he stole from the Potters. However, perhaps they wouldn't find the vaults he used in Aberforth's name. His theft was justified as being for the greater good after all. Dumbledore saw Voldemort die but refused to believe that Harry could do it. He, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was the greatest wizard of all time after all.

TBC


	24. Meetings and School

**3 Meetings and School**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: These Chapters have not and will not be sent to a Beta they are simply what they are.**

**Edited: 11/26/14**

**From Chapter 2: **_Dumbledore saw Voldemort die but refused to believe that Harry could do it. He, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was the greatest wizard of all time after all._

**3 Meetings and School**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Harry and Hermione were talking to Katie Bell, Angelina Johnston, Alicia Spinnet, Parvati Patil, and Lee Jordan getting to know them better. Harry called Ella and asked her to bring him the information on Salem and Kyoto from his trunk. When she arrived, he asked if anyone knew the copy charm and Ella snapped her fingers and a copy for each of them appeared.

They read through the brochures and Katie pointed out, "Salem doesn't have a summer session. The one at Kyoto still leaves us six weeks with our families."

Alicia added, "But we have to learn Japanese Katie."

Lee interjected, "We have two years to do that, and first year is mind magic which should make it easier."

Parvati stated, "Kyoto also offers more electives and Masteries than Salem."

Harry laughed, "Ok, it seems you lot are agreeing with Hermione and I on Kyoto being the best choice if we decide to make the move. Including summer sessions, we could complete school at less cost than one year here for a lesser education. It makes me think Dumbledore or the Board of Governors was embezzling from Hogwarts."

Hermione looked at Harry who nodded.

Alicia remarked, "You two are so cute when you do that. It's as if you're communicating with thoughts."

Harry shrugged but answered, "We are Alicia. She wanted to know if I thought you should see a list SwiftSword gave me of students who know me as Harry Potter and not the Boy-Who-Lived, and I said yes."

Harry then removed the list from his pocket and laid it on the table they were sitting around. Except for Luna Lovegood and Astoria Greengrass, at least one of them had classes with the students listed, or knew them from before Hogwarts. The twins arrived and were brought up to speed. They both agreed that Kyoto was the better choice and said they knew Luna since she lived near them and played with Ginny.

George told the group, "Luna comes off as being a little odd since her mother died in front of her. I think it's a defense to keep people from getting to close so she doesn't lose them. Now that Voldemort's gone for good that may change. Xeno, her father, didn't believe Voldemort died that night since no body was found. Some think Xeno was a hit wizard for the DoM and uses the Quibbler as a diversion."

The talk turned to the Slytherins and those who knew them stated firmly that the ones on the list didn't support Voldemort or Malfoy. They decided as a group to get to know the others on the list next term if not over the break.

The twins then gave them the basics of what was going on with their family. As they talked, Harry got up and started pacing the common room. As the twins told about Ron's mind being messed with Harry's anger and magic flared. Hermione jumped up, put her hand on his shoulder, and whispered something in his ear and he settled back down.

Harry looked at Hermione and stated, "The whole world will know what that manipulative old bastard did. We'll destroy his reputation and make sure he knows it. Then I may watch as SwiftSword has him fed to a dragon. Everyone on the list and many others were checked by the mind healers this morning. Light lord my arse! Dumbledore is darker that Voldemort ever thought about being."

Fred decided to lighten up the situation, "Harry why don't you tell us how you really feel about Dumbledore."

Harry glared at Fred, who gulped, and then he started chuckling, which changed into a full laugh. "I worry about you Fred because I could swear I just gave you all a hint not even Ron could miss."

George sniggered, "Now Harry let's not go overboard. Fred is thick but not that thick."

"I may be thicker than you but I'm much better looking bro." Fred retorted and Harry's bad mood was truly broken.

Hermione whispered, "This is what true friendship is supposed to be Harry."

"Thank you my lovely Hermione," Harry replied and kissed her on the forehead.

"Harry I'm not…" Hermione started to say when a finger pressed against her lips.

"Hermione don't do yourself a disservice, you're lovely in every way and will grow into a beautiful woman." Harry confided the kissed her forehead again as he removed his finger from her lips she gave it a kiss.

The goblin guards and elves knew their bond just grew stronger. They all heard the bell warn them dinner would be served in twenty minutes and the Headmistress expected them on time.

00-0

The nine Gryffindors entered the Great Hall together and sat near the head table. Somehow, Harry and Hermione were not surprised to see SwiftSword sitting next Professor Flitwick. As the food appeared, the doors to the Great Hall closed indicating the Headmistress had something to say after dinner. There was little conversation during dinner. Hermione grinned at Harry's healthy selection of food knowing he had a taste for things less healthy.

After dinner, Minerva stood and introduced SwiftSword saying he had information to pass to them.

SwiftSword stood and looked around the Great Hall. "We have found that Dumbledore and Snape were much worse than we thought. They didn't hesitate to use memory charms on entire families. Severus Snape's memories were copied and he will be tried then fed to a dragon. He will be tried after the memories are viewed by the Ministry and our council. Dumbledore used memory charms and others to control certain families and not all were considered light sided."

After letting that sink home SwiftSword continued. "Because of this we ask each of you and your family to come to Gringotts when invited to be checked by our healers. This will cost your family nothing as Dumbledore is paying for it. Some of these memory modifications and charms would set family members against each other. Dumbledore sought power and wealth and one method was to wipe out families after the Head of House willed everything to him. He stole from orphans and many had accidents while others never knew they had vaults."

SwiftSword looked around the Great Hall seeing the shocked expressions he expected. "Because of this everyone will receive an heir test paid for by Dumbledore. When you read that Mr. Potter has received the Death Eater's vaults and properties by rights of conquest remember that this is based on laws pushed through by those very people as directed by their master known as Voldemort. In truth, Mr. Potter will receive a percentage and some will go to the Ministry, the wizard orphanage, and Hogwarts for improvements to the school. Also remember that these funds were gained illegally through charms and murder by Death Eaters."

Seeing most students nod in agreement, SwiftSword decided to end his conversation. "Our young warrior, Mr. Potter, knew nothing of this. His goal was to remove Voldemort and stop another war, which would have possibly killed many sitting in this hall. This went against Dumbledore's plan for Mr. Potter, which was for Voldemort to kill Mr. Potter. Dumbledore would then kill Voldemort and be the big hero once again. As far as Gringotts is concerned, Dumbledore is a dark lord and will be treated as such. Thank you for listening."

After several seconds, someone at the Slytherin table started to clap. Others picked it up and soon the entire hall was clapping. Then words like the boy who saved us began to be heard and Harry groaned.

Harry stood and as much as he hated talking to a group said. "Would you please stop this nonsense about the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who saved us or and of the hyphenated things I'm hearing. I am Harry James Potter and damn proud of it. I want to be Harry, just Harry. If it takes me leaving Great Britain then by God that is what I will do and never return. I want you to think how you would feel if you didn't know if you were liked for yourself or being the Boy-Who-Lived or some other garbage."

Harry sat back down to a now silent Great Hall. He looked at SwiftSword who nodded in agreement.

Fred said loud enough for the hall to hear, "How about being called the best seeker since Charlie Weasley?"

Harry laughed, "That I could live with since it is something I might have earned. But after only two matches I doubt if I've earned that title yet."

George spoke up, "Ah but perhaps we can arrange a match with Charlie as the opposing seeker."

"If you two are my Beaters, the Flying Foxes of Gryffindor the Chasers, and Ollie at Keeper bring it on." Harry retorted and an idea was born.

Minerva stood and the hall grew quiet. "Many of the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw teams are missing players. But I'll check with Charlie's first team that nearly won the house cup and arrange a match if possible."

Fred jumped and waited to be recognized. "Headmistress if it could be arranged so that our parents and others could see it that could be a big boost to Hogwarts Quidditch."

"That's a great idea Mr. Weasley and I'll check on it since I know the perfect site if I can arrange it." Minerva replied.

Harry waved Oliver Wood over, "Ollie, I don't know much about brooms so I want a list of the best brooms by position. I do believe the Gryffindor Quidditch team is about to have an unknown benefactor. While I'm at it Madam Hooch needs new brooms to teach flying so I'll suggest that to him also."

"Harry you're looking at 150 to 200₲ or more." Ollie replied.

"Oh I'm sure the benefactor won't mind that or miss it," Harry retorted.

McGonagall cleared her throat and stopped Harry and Oliver's conversation, "I would like the following students to remain in the Great Hall as the rest leave for the evening.

From Gryffindor: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnston, Alicia Spinnet, Parvati Patil, Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley.

From Hufflepuff: Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Wayne Hopkins, and Ernie Macmillan.

From Ravenclaw: Padma Patil, Terry Boot, and Michael Corner.

From Slytherin: Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. Please move to the Hufflepuff table."

SwiftSword appeared at the head of the Hufflepuff table. "I know many of you are wondering why you're here. Part of Harry and Hermione's guards' duties are to assess threats to them. You sitting here offer no threat to Harry and Hermione and none of you subscribe to the Boy-Who-Lived nonsense. Most of you are neither friendly nor unfriendly to Harry and Hermione because you don't know them yet. This makes you potential friends with them and each other."

After SwiftSword let those words sink in, he continued. "What I hope to see is that over the coming months, you will get to know each other and decide for yourself if you want to become friends. I will not interfere in any way other than today. The rumor that Harry and Hermione are thinking about leaving Hogwarts is true. Appearing in front of each of you is brochures from the two schools they are thinking of attending."

Two pamphlets appeared in front of each of those sitting at the table. "These schools are rated by the ICW as the best in the world. Because we will pay your tuition through the bank in gold bars rather than coin, the cost for a year is one-fifth that of Hogwarts. This includes your books and supplies including new wands paid for by the school from your tuition. Your only additional expense is what you wish to spend and clothes."

"But Harry doesn't like Slytherins," Blaze Zabini stated.

"Wrong Blaze, I didn't like Malfoy, so I asked the sorting hat not to send me to Slytherin. My words were 'anyplace but Slytherin.' I met Malfoy twice, once in Diagon Alley at Madam Malkin's and then on the train. He was an arse both times, so I wanted nothing to do with him." Harry confided to those at the table.

Daphne mumbled, "Gryffindor got the better deal."

SwiftSword interrupted, "Show the pamphlets to your parents please. Again, all I'm asking is that you try to get to know each other. I hope that you'll all become friends. If you or your parents have questions about the schools come to Gringotts and ask for Griphook, he is our liaison to the schools. You are being offered a chance to get in on the ground floor of something that has the potential of changing the wizard world in Great Britain and on the Continent. It will also make you and us a tremendous amount of gold."

George nodded interjecting, "Except for a Battle Mage, whatever that is, what they teach at Kyoto leads to some of the highest paid professions in our world."

SwiftSword smiled, "Mr. George Weasley is correct. A Battle Mage is one who is called in order to solve problems. Generally, it is to take care of a dark lord or lady and his or her minions. Their price for doing this is the spoils of war, meaning the property of those they kill is theirs. Had Dumbledore not stopped Bagnold from calling in a Battle Mage, Voldemort and his Death Eaters would have been killed within days of his or her arrival. Mr. Potter is not a Battle Mage yet assuming he wanted to be."

"I don't. I think warding, curse breaking, or enchanting is more in line with what I want to do. I'll probably take the classes so I can better defend the family I hope to have. But being a full Battle Mage doesn't interest me in the slightest." Harry admitted to the others. He missed Hermione's smile but girls who might be interested in Harry didn't.

"You know Harry, that enchanting is something we could do from home," Hermione interjected.

"Ah Harrykins, I think the lovely Miss Granger just proposed to you." George stated and watched Hermione mutter 'I did not' and turn red.

"George one, Hermione zed," Fred said and the others laughed or giggled.

That started various conversations and SwiftSword smiled at Minerva and faded back to Gringotts. It was 1900h when the group broke up and went to their common rooms. The ice was broken with those from the other houses so at least they had a start before the holiday.

The next morning at breakfast a new Harry Potter appeared. He was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt that said, "1991-1992 Gryffindor Seeker." The words were in an arch over the number 7 Harry's team number and his clothes fit him like a glove. Hermione also wore jeans and a sweatshirt that said, "I root for the Gryffindor Seeker."

After breakfast, Oliver handed Harry a list of brooms by position and indicated the international standard brooms the professional used. Harry thanked Ollie and the group went to the common room to get ready to take the Hogwarts Express home. Risena advised Hermione that only her mother would be at the station but her father would meet them at the bank since he had a surgery scheduled beginning at 1530h. She knew even by taking the train it would take her father until around 1800h to get to Diagon Alley and longer if he drove.

Harry talked Oliver into teaching them the shrinking and expansion charms so they could shrink and enlarge their trunks. They shrank their trunks and put them in their inside coat pockets. At 0845h, they made their way to the Entry Courtyard and entered an empty carriage, which was wide enough for eight seventh year students.

Hermione asked if the trip home was faster than coming to the school and was told it was by an hour or so. She smiled and said, "While we were coming north I noticed that we were constantly climbing higher above sea level. It seemed that once we got to Scotland the incline increased. The train can go faster downhill of course."

**The Hogwarts Express**

They took the last two compartments on the train and Fred and George removed the wall between the compartments. Now they could all sit and see each other and they still had room for guests. Parvati thought the Weasley twins would get into trouble for changing the train.

George said, "Once we leave the train it reconfigures itself as a supply train that carries goods to Hogsmeade."

The ride went without incident as the Gryffindors visited those they met from the other houses and vice versa. Once they could see telephone poles Hermione asked Harry to set and stop his watch on her word. He did as she asked and said, "forty two seconds.

"We're doing almost eighty-six miles per hour now. Telephone poles have markers on them that indicate the ones that are one mile apart. Sixty miles per hour is one mile per minute. Forty two seconds is point seven minutes and that divided into sixty is almost eighty six."

Harry backed her up, "It is eighty five point seven-one-four-three, if you want it more accurate than a first approximation."

"Whoa, Harrykins have you been fudging your grades?" Fred asked.

Harry sighed, "Ok truth time, you all saw pictures of my back. One of the worst beatings I received was when my first school report was so much better than my fat cousin's. Vernon decided to beat it out of me. I fudged so long it became a habit and it took me awhile to break that. Ron didn't help since he wanted to skive off and I willingly joined him. After the trouble with the troll I decided I had better learn magic since the wizard world is just as dangerous as the muggle one."

Fred's face was ashen, "Harry I'm sorry."

Harry put his hand palm facing Fred, "There is no way you could know Fred. The muggle world has a test for intelligence potential call and IQ test. I took it last year because the results wouldn't be sent to parents and guardians my IQ is 162. I suspect Hermione's is higher."

Hermione turned red again but admitted, "It's 173 you git."

"Hey I think that's great. Less than one percent of those measured is above 145 and to have two of us in the same compartment must be a first," Harry remarked.

"Ok what does all of that mean?" Padma asked.

When Harry sighed Hermione replied, "It means that we find it easier to learn than the average person and both of us should have been sorted into Ravenclaw."

Terry Boot said, "When we're resorted maybe you will be."

Harry replied, "Nope if we change houses it'll be Hufflepuff. Think about it the Puffs are known for their hard work and loyalty. The Ravenclaws are the deep thinkers but most go into research. The Slytherins are the cunning ones who mostly go into politics. However, the real Slytherins go to the other houses. The Gryffindors are cannon fodder that charge in without thinking most of the time. The Puffs aren't afraid to work hard to get where they want or need to be professionally."

"Harry's right," Susan agreed, "Aunt Amelia worked her arse off to become the first witch Director of the DMLE, and now she's Minister. It's a job she never wanted but she's loyal to Queen and Country so she'll work hard to be the best Minister ever."

George asked, "What does the muggle Queen have to do with anything?"

Several of his peers groaned but Hermione answered, "George who was King Arthur's wizard?"

"Merlin, everyone knows that."

"Who set up the Wizengamot and who did they serve?" Hermione asked trying to set her trap.

"Merlin set it up but they didn't serve anyone in particular." George fell for the bait, hook, line, and sinker.

Several voices said, "Wrong."

Hermione pounced, "George they served at the pleasure of His Majesty, Arthur, although he was called Artur at the time. Their words were something like, "We serve at the pleasure of His Majesty, now and forever." That oath bound all wizards in the United Kingdom to His or Her Majesty. Merlin then gave the crown the power to strip the magic of any wizard that acted against the crown. The current Queen is a descendant of Arthur's and has the power to strip us of our magic. She also has the power to disband both the Ministry and the Wizengamot and name a wizard ruler."

After a short pause, Susan picked up where Hermione stopped. "The Ministers today work mostly with the Muggle Prime Minister rather than Her Majesty. However, the sitting king or queen can and sometime does appoint a King or Queen's wizard or witch. The last Royal Wizard as they are more appropriately called was Charlus Potter, Harry's grandfather. He was appointed by George VI the Queen's father. Charlus was an Earl at the time the highest rank we wizards recognize. However, he was made a Duke after saving Princess Elizabeth and Prince Philip's lives."

The compartment was now quiet. "Harry that title will pass to you on your seventeenth birthday, unless you're emancipated before then." Susan explained. "That doesn't mean you'll be the Royal Wizard."

Harry sighed in relief thinking _just what I need, another bloody title._

"However, after yesterday I expect it will happen and sooner rather than later. Her Majesty knows about Voldemort and by now knows he's dead and what happened. Aunt Amelia would have reported it to the Prime Minister and Mr. Major would report it to Her Majesty. Although I suspect Ragnok reported it to her as soon as he left Hogwarts." Susan informed those sitting in the carriage.

Fred saw the need to cheer Harry up, "Bloody hell George, we're sitting with Royalty. Do we bow and call him sir or what?"

Hermione seeing what they were doing interjected, "No you gits. When you first meet him, it's Your Grace. After that, unless he tells you different, it's sir or my lord. There are several books on how to address peers of the realm."

Harry sniggered, "Well we could let Fred and George tell Malfoy he had to bow every time he sees me and must call me Your Grace, or I'll have a guard take his head. That little shite thinks he's so great, yet doesn't even know his name translates as Bad Faith from French to English."

"You really don't like Malfoy do you?" Tracy Davis asked.

"Tracy, I grew up with a bully for a cousin. He had four friends that were bullies and they had a game they called Harry Hunting. I don't like bullies period. Draco Malfoy is a bully and uses Crabbe and Goyle to do his dirty work. His father was a bully as were the rest of the Death Eaters so he grew up being like his father," Harry confessed.

Since they were already wearing street clothes no one needed to change. Harry asked Bralad to take the twins to the bank from the platform if their father wasn't there to pick them up. He said he was going to walk with Hermione and her mother.

**Gringotts**

They let the rush clear the train rather than get ran over by the older students. Harry was now holding Hermione's hand and both were smiling. When they left the train, Fred and George saw their father talking to SwiftSword, and man and woman they didn't know. Hermione recognized her mother, SwiftSword, and two men she didn't know. Harry saw SwiftSword a red headed man, a woman he suspected was Mrs. Granger, and a man that looked familiar from a long time ago. He frowned as he searched his older memories while walking toward the adults.

Once he got close he asked, "Padfoo?"

Sirius barked a laugh, "Pup I haven't heard that since you were fifteen months old and its Padfoot."

Fred and George knelt down and bowed, "We are not worthy. We are not worthy to be in the presence of a Marauder."

Sirius laughed again at their antics saying, "Well you just got off of the train with Prongslet the son of Prongs, also known as James Potter and Tiger Lily the unnamed fifth Marauder."

Fred looked at George, "Harry is pranking royalty, but we need to train him up a bit."

George showing some sense asked, "How's Mum and the others Dad?"

"A lot better but there is still some work to do. Percy and I were easy to fix compared to Molly, Ron, and Ginny. That old bas… goat did a real job on them," Arthur replied, and then everyone introduced each other.

"Hermione do you need to get your trunk?" Emma asked.

"No Mum, we have them shrunken and in our coats," Hermione replied and hugged her mother again.

SwiftSword and his guards took the wizards and Emma by a hand and faded to his office. The Weasleys left for the Medical Wing saying they would contact Harry and Hermione later. Harry and Hermione were still holding hands and were sitting on a couch facing SwiftSword and Sirius.

"Harry, SwiftSword and I have spent a fair amount of time talking about you and what has happened. However, we both want your input after you read the medical report on me. That manipulative old…goat did quite a job on me, probably Mooney, and your parents also." Sirius confirmed Harry and Hermione's suspicion.

Harry took the report and laid it so he and Hermione could read it together. Harry's magic flared and Hermione leaned against him and whispered something in his right ear. Harry nodded and the magic around him decreased. They all heard Harry mumble old bastard several times.

Harry looked at Sirius and asked, "You are going to allow this to be published right?"

"That will depend on who reports on his trial as it will become part of the trial record pup." Sirius replied.

"He should be crucified in the Ministry, or drawn and quartered in Diagon Alley. I think we have to let the world know just how dark he is. Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort was murdering psychopath and everyone knew it except for his real name. Compared to Dumbledore, Tom was a petulant child. At least he came at you from the front where the old bast… goat came silently in the night like the coward he is." Harry ranted. Hermione placed her hand in his and squeezed his fingers that wrapped around her hand.

Sirius agreed, "I agree but I think the Goblin Council and Ragnok have plans that make those ideas seem like child's play. Harry, I want to have a role in your life and a large one at that. However, the truth is you are better off and safer with SwiftSword as your magical guardian. Me as your godfather slash crazy uncle is what James and I dreamed of. Of course your Mum wasn't sure about the crazy uncle after I got you a broom for your first birthday."

Sirius chuckled remembering those days, "Your first flight you chased the cat and broke a vase Petunia gave Lily. I knew I was in trouble until your Mum laughed saying the vase was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. Your second flight did get me the glare that meant if you change to Padfoot I can neuter you. She put you to bed with the broom you wouldn't let go of. She came back down stairs to have a glass of wine with James and me. Not much later you came riding the broom down the stairs screaming "Padfoo me fry."

Harry chucked and decided to try to find that memory as Sirius continued. "Those who knew Lily knew when it was time to leave or get hexed. When Lily was in fifth year a seventh year Slytherin patted her on the butt. She hexed him and he laughed when nothing seemed to happen. She told us to follow her and led us to a cove outside of the Hospital Wing. It wasn't long until the guy showed up and we heard, 'Honestly Madam Pomfrey it was bigger this morning.' Poppy told him to deal with what the good Lord gave him and that size wasn't everything. Lily admitted to permanently shrinking his privates."

Even SwiftSword shuddered along with Sirius and Harry at that thought. "While I'm a lot healthier than I should be pup, I'm still ten years behind what's been going on. If you really want it, I'll be your magical guardian or anything else you want. I'll probably stay here with you for the next month to catch up and look over the House of Black. My grandfather was the last Lord Black and never disowned me so that position fell to me. I'll tell you now that you're my heir and I can't produce children. Inbreeding has a price and that's one of them."

Harry responded, "I think the godfather crazy uncle works since it's what you and Dad envisioned. I think SwiftSword is the best magical guardian a person could ask for."

Hermione quickly agreed, and then she and Harry briefed them on their trip home. Emma interjected that the short notice left her and Dan in a bind as they had appointments they needed to keep. When she mention they were going skiing in France Hermione groaned.

"Hermione we thought you liked skiing," Emma confessed.

"No Mum, you and Dad like skiing, I like the scenery but even that gets old after a short time. I spend most of my time in front of the fire reading while you and Dad ski or drink hot wine in the clubhouse. You're probably going to southern France again." Hermione replied.

"I always thought the skiers looked free coming down a mountain a lot like flying. But it wasn't something I thought I would want to do besides snowboarding looked more fun and easier to learn." Harry interrupted.

"The places Mum and Dad go don't allow snowboarding Harry. But in their defense a lot of snowboarders act like bullies that own the place. If you can skateboard I've heard snowboarding is easier to learn." Hermione explained.

Harry chuckled then laughed out loud. "Dudley got a skateboard like his little friends. Vernon bragged how much he paid for the best. Dudley got on it and the skateboard broke due to his weight. Dudley fell on his large arse, the front of the skateboard hit and dented Vernon's new car. Since I was locked in the cupboard under the stairs, they couldn't blame me so Dudley got told off for trying it near the car. I overheard two of Dudley's friends laughing about it at school."

SwiftSword decided to enter the conversation. "What would you rather do Hermione?"

Hermione answered, "I was hoping to get to see Salem and Kyoto to help decide where we want to go next year. It looks like there will be twenty-three of us including Harry and me. Looking at the brochures doesn't give us a feel for what's near the school or what the actual facility is like. Harry pointed out that if we go this summer and do time compression there are four weekend off. What is there to see in a weekend and what do things cost. Is there a bank nearby, things like that will be asked?"

"Hermione Jean Granger you are not going to study all summer," Emma stated forcefully.

"Mum I don't plan on doing that but you and Dad can only get two weeks off. If we do a summer session we'll have two weeks before it and four weeks after it to be together." Hermione explained.

"I guess if we said no you'd just teleport, or whatever it is you do, away." Emma huffed.

"Probably not, but I would resent it. Would I get over it, maybe but maybe not? Would I do whatever I wanted when I became an adult? I definitely would. Mum, that isn't a threat it simply a fact. In the wizard world, I'm an adult at seventeen. These schools let me not only get qualified as a witch but also get a degree in the muggle world. The summer session will let Harry and I get caught up on the muggle education we missed this year. They are both better and much cheaper than Hogwarts." Hermione told her mother firmly.

"Emma what Hermione hasn't told you because the brochure doesn't say it is that you could spend an outside week with her. This would allow you to see her perform magic much earlier than they allow here." SwiftSword interjected adding, "If you wanted to you could be a floor counselor or even a dentist. Kyoto would allow you to take advanced classes at the university level."

"What good would a week do me?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Emma the summer session is under time compression. They do seventy five days in time compression from 1700h on Sunday evening until 1700h Friday evening. So you would get seventy five class days or one semester. Those who stay all summer get three hundred school days which equates to two years at Hogwarts because of the difference in the number of class hours." SwiftSword explained.

"Ok now you have my full attention. You're saying they slow down time so that a week outside is seventy-five days inside. That's ten weeks which is we call a short semester where you take twice the class hours of a full semester…" Emma said while thinking out loud.

"Mum, slow down please. Now you see why we're excited about it. You could easily pick up six credit hours in one week or nine if you pushed it." Hermione interrupted her mother.

SwiftSword jumped in saying, "She could take four classes. They teach ninety-minute sessions four days per week. They build in holidays to simulate outside time so there is time to study. The young ones do muggle subjects in the morning and magical in the afternoon. They take placement exams at the end of each outside week and can be passed ahead based on their scores."

Emma started to reply and was shocked when her cell phone rang. "Pardon me I thought I turned it off. It's your Dad Hermione." Emma answered and Dan told her he would be at the Leaky Cauldron in ten minutes or so.

Sirius volunteered to go get Dan since they knew each other.

SwiftSword looked at Emma and said, "You know that you could go see Kyoto and ski in Japan. In fact, I think the Blacks have a property near a ski resort not far from Osaka. From there you could visit Salem and ski the east coast. I understand that Killington isn't that far from Salem and is a ski area where Harry has a penthouse. I know they allow snowboarding and have an excellent school that teaches that and skiing."

"You seem to know a lot about the muggle world," Hermione remarked.

"Ah the naiveté of youth, my grandfather provided the funds to start what is now Barclay's bank. It has been a front for us to operate in the muggle world since 1750." SwiftSword informed Hermione. "Our more affluent customers have property all over the muggle world. As a young goblin I observed both wizards and Muggles and still must keep up with their trends." SwiftSword explained.

After a pause seeing they were interested SwiftSword continued. "When Mr. Merrill and Mr. Smith need money to start Killington ski area, I advised Charlus Potter that it looked like a good investment. Charlus became the silent partner and provided over three fourths of the startup funds. He also provided low interest loans for expansion and directed me to see to their needs. For that we received a penthouse suite and free skiing for family and friends. You have to be identified since you won't wait long in lift lines."

Emma looked shocked and offended at that, "They allow people to cut in their lift lines?"

SwiftSword chuckled, "Most ski areas let instructors and students, especially those who pay for private lessons cut the lines. Now do you not think they make exceptions for their largest shareholder or owner's family? Given some people won't like it until it gets explained. The adults know someone had to provide the money to start up something like Killington or any other ski area. These are expensive undertakings, and many have failed. It also has the finest snowmaking equipment available thanks to the Potters. This fact is well advertised in the local papers and ski publications."

Sirius and Dan entered the room and Emma brought her husband up to date on what had been discussed. Dan wanted to know more about Kyoto and time compression. Emma called him a Trekkie and Hermione had to explain that to SwiftSword and Sirius. SwiftSword suggested they take a break and eat dinner.

During dinner, Harry asked about Neville and his parents. He was told they should be out tomorrow morning and he could see them. Dan, of course, wanted to know what they learned at Hogwarts and wasn't happy with the answer.

"If I understand what you're saying you get more days at school in Japan plus you get a better education for less money. How?" Dan asked.

SwiftSword smiled and answered Dan, "Dan a galleon is one-fourth ounce of gold and worth 50 British Pounds. Now assume it costs £6,000 to attend Kyoto that is 120₲. But on the world market a quarter of an ounce of gold is worth £70 now instead of 100₲ it's not quite 18₲. Let's add several students together and I provide gold bricks weighing 22 pounds. I get a discount and more than £330 pounds per ounce because it's already processed with no impurities. The school is happy, the bank they bank with is happy, we're happy since we don't have to make more galleons. You end up paying ten percent of what Hogwarts costs so you're happy and everyone wins."

Dan stuttered, "You deal in gold bricks?"

"Actually we deal in tons, bricks, ounces, and coins. We are the largest supplier of gold and precious gems in the world." SwiftSword told the shocked man.

Sirius interjected, "Dan, you're in another world now where there are different rules and laws. I won't say the magical world is better or worse than yours is, but it is different. In many ways when you entered the Leaky Cauldron, you stepped back in time one hundred years. What's illegal in your world may or may not be in ours. In your world, Her Majesty is little more than a figurehead in ours she is the law. The goblins are a separate nation with treaties that they honor."

"I meant no disrespect SwiftSword I'm just shocked is all. In our world gold is highly controlled," Dan apologized.

SwiftSword laughed out loud, "We know, Dan we wrote the treaties to control gold and most gems. To you humans gold it a precious metal to us it is a commodity to be traded. For hundreds of years we were and still are warriors but to the wizard world, and yours we are bankers. Of course we make a profit but we do so with honor."

SwiftSword paused as drinks appeared. "In Great Britain the wizards mostly look down on us as magical beasts. Of course, they pay the highest rates and get the lowest return on their money. The Potters and Blacks have been friends for more than a millennium, and they get the highest return on their investments. While someone like Malfoy was getting seven percent the Potters and Blacks were getting twelve. That changed the day Harry became my ward to fourteen since he and Hermione are considered my family."

Dan and Emma's eyes went wide open. "You bank at Barclay's so from now on your taxes will be paid by Gringotts in gold at the wizard rate of one point seven five percent. The interest on your savings account will go from four percent to fourteen and your investment councilor is now me. I'll make some suggestions later this month. The investment manager you had a Barclay's was the best there but we can do better."

Dan could only nod as he was speechless and SwiftSword wasn't finished yet. "We bought your mortgage and while it had a low rate for your world it is now interest free. Your bank cards will change from gold to platinum and are accepted anywhere that accepts a card. In Diagon Alley, you will get the same discounts as a pureblood wizard. Dan, Emma, I know this is a shock to you who are new to the wizard world. You are the first non-magicals to get past the tellers in the lobby and sit in this office."

Harry frowned at that thinking of his mother's family. "Harry your maternal grandparents were killed before we could protect them. For some reason they didn't want us to ward their home initially. James and Lily did manage to convince them to let us do it and her parents died that night."

Sirius interrupted, "Damn rat was at the Order of the Phoenix meeting when Lily announced that. He must have told Voldemort or Malfoy so they were killed to hurt James and Lily. Of course Snape was there also so it could have been either or both that gave up the Evans family."

"Well the Grangers home, business, and vehicles are protected against anyone who would do them harm. Harry may have killed Voldemort and he took his marked Death Eaters with him but there are still some of his supporters out there."

Harry interjected, "I want them guarded SwiftSword and I'll pay for it."

SwiftSword smiled at the ferocity of Harry's words. "Young warrior the Grangers were guarded at the same time you and Hermione were. That will not change until the dark one's supporters are neutralized. Eventually they will have to come to Gringotts to take care of bank business."

Dan sputtered, "We're in danger?"

SwiftSword answered, "No more than anyone who lives in this world and less than most. Your world is as dangerous as the magical world. You have terrorists foreign and domestic. We have pureblood supremacist that are our terrorists, they think non-magicals and others have no rights."

Harry tried to steer the conversation back to seeing the two schools. "SwiftSword when will we need to notify Kyoto and Salem we wish to visit?"

Emma interrupted, "Hermione we have already paid for the ski trip to Val d'Isere. I'm not sure we would get a refund if we cancelled it now."

"Getting a refund is no problem Emma. They like late cancellations as they can rent your room for more than when you made the reservation. The same goes for your airline tickets. Just give the word and Griphook will take care of getting your refunds." SwiftSword assured her.

"Well Emma we've talked about visiting Japan and the USA for years. Here's a chance to do that and ski also." Dan reminded his wife. "Besides that it will make our daughter happy."

Her husband's last statement caused Hermione to smile and Emma to agree.

Emma did have a question, "Just how big are the places we're going to stay?"

SwiftSword pulled two folders from a drawer. "The one in Osaka is small with only eight bedrooms. The hotel provides you a car and driver to take you where you want to go. There is a butler, maid, and chef on duty twenty four hours per day. A ski instructor/guide for both you and the young ones will be introduced to you at the ski area."

"The Penthouse Suite at Killington is the entire top floor and is currently configured into twelve suites with full baths including tub, shower, and hot tub. It is warded so it can't be seen from the outside. The patio includes a pool and has a weather ward that is set for a constant eighty-five degrees. The hotel also provides a car, driver, maid, butler, chef, and ski instructor/guide for both you and the young ones." SwiftSword told his shocked audience.

Sirius added, "The Potter's believed in having the best of both worlds while giving back much in the way of aiding others. Like my ancestors, at least down to my grandfather, they made wise investments. They made others millionaires while increasing their own wealth. The facilities and services haven't been used in ten years or more. Yes, we'll get free room and board, and the businesses will write that off of their taxes as advertisement."

"Ok, I can understand that. How do we get to Japan and the USA? Getting a flight this late in the year will be expensive." Dan remarked.

"We'll take one of our carts so there is no travel expense to worry about. That reminds me Harry you need a passport." SwiftSword replied, wrote a note and it disappeared.

Harry looked at Hermione and asked," Hermione do you like roller coasters?"

"Love them and Mum is almost as bad. Dad seems neutral but goes with Mum and me." She answered.

SwiftSword chuckled, "Well our carts are a bit different since they're underground. You will get to see a few dragons, a griffon or two, a possibly several trolls that guard the vaults."

Harry sniggered, "Maybe we'll get to see the Dumbledores and Snape covered in dragon sh…dung."

SwiftSword laughed, "Good recovery Harry. I'm very sure you'll see them as well as some others who supported Tom Riddle. You're gaining quite the fortune and we may have to give you a larger trust vault."

"What? Why?" Harry demanded as he stood.

"Harry, according to wizard law and ours you defeated their master in combat. When Tom marked them, it made them chattel and what was theirs became his while they became slaves in the eyes of the law. The Potter's, be it you or your mother, defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort twice. Of course, you could give it to the Wizengamot so it could be used against you. Not only does Tom still have supporters on the Wizengamot, Dumbledore does also. Do you really want your enemies to have over three point two million galleons to use against you?" SwiftSword exclaimed.

Harry expressed his opinion forcefully, "No sir, but I didn't do much to earn it. I had help that should share in any spoils including you; Ragnok, the guards, Hermione, Madam Bones, and the Aurors were all there with me."

SwiftSword held his hand up indicating he wanted silence. "The wizard law says it must come to you but also says that you must keep two-thirds of it. There is three million two hundred thousand galleons accounted for. If you keep two million eighty thousand it would be sixty-five percent of the total so far. Harry you cannot give the guards or Aurors anything for doing their jobs. However, you can share the third among Hermione, Madam Bones, Ragnok and me. Madam Bones can give her Aurors a bonus, as can Ragnok and I. The guards are not your guards they're mine guarding the two of you."

"Pardon me, but his is Hippogryph shite. The Ministry tells me its mine but also tells me what I can do with it." Harry grumbled.

"Harry if you do as I suggest everyone get richer than they were. Ragnok and I will combine ours and divide the five hundred sixty thousand equally with our people who were there. We will each add at least ten thousand galleons to our vaults. Madam Bones will probably do the same with her six Aurors adding forty thousand to each of their vaults. Miss Granger will add two hundred eighty thousand to her vault, which is fourteen million pounds. Yes, you get the lion's share but you earned it. You did what no child should ever have to do. And you did that without hesitation to save hundreds if not thousands of magical and non-magicals." SwiftSword explained the reasoning behind the laws.

"Ok, you have lost us again. What did Harry have to do?" Dan asked out of curiosity.

Hermione started to say something but SwiftSword stopped her. "In 1980 before Harry was born a little known seer made a true prophecy that goes:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... _

_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ..._

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... _

_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... _

_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_ (JKR's Order of the Phoenix , Chapter 37.)

The problem with a prophecy is that if nothing is done they can go unfulfilled. However, three wizards heard at least the first two lines. One was a Death Eater who reported those two lines to Voldemort and the other was Dumbledore who heard all of it."

"But it's vague and doesn't say who it is talking about." Emma complained.

"True, but the reason I said it was a true prophecy is that it was recorded in the Department of Mystery at the Ministry of Magic and here at Gringotts. It didn't identify who was born or which dark lord it was about. Neville Longbottom was born less than an hour before Harry. Neville was born on 30 July 1980 and Harry was born on the thirty first not long after midnight." SwiftSword stated and paused while taking a deep breath.

"We all assumed that Voldemort was the dark lord and he marked Harry with a scar that the Killing Curse never left before. That curse kills instantly but leaves no mark yet young Harry had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. We now know that there were two dark lords at the time Voldemort and Dumbledore. Harry defeated Dumbledore in the Hogwarts Great Hall then killed Voldemort with a sword of legend that hasn't been seen in a thousand years." SwiftSword explained.

"Our problem was that Voldemort had escaped death when the curse he cast on Harry rebounded and stripped his soul from his body. We, as goblins, knew he wasn't dead because there was no body. Over the years, there have been other signs that he lived and he was trying to return. He attempted immortality, something our curse breakers run across quite often in Egypt and Asia. Voldemort possessed a willing servant and took a job at Hogwarts where Dumbledore had hidden an item that would bring Voldemort's body back to health." SwiftSword paused and sighed, which Sirius had never seen a goblin do.

"The trouble with possession is that the body dies and afterwards begins to decay. We made sure the Professor was possessed then trapped Voldemort's soul in the body. Harry called on the Sword of Gryffindor a magical blade and stabbed the dead but possessed body in the heart. Voldemort had made objects to keep in alive that contained pieces of his soul. We have found through research and experience that if you kill the primary soul container it will reunite the soul so it can go on to the next plane." SwiftSword confessed his knowledge of this magic.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Voldemort, marked his Death Eaters so that he could call them and punish them through the mark. The other thing the mark did was allow him to draw on their magic. When a wizard loses his or her magic, they die an unpleasant death. The only place on earth that we know of Voldemort couldn't draw on his Death Eaters magic is here in Gringotts. After killing his marked followers, Voldemort died at Harry's hand. However, Harry also defeated Dumbledore and began exposing him for what he is, which is a dark lord." SwiftSword said finishing the story.

"I hate to say it, but the magical world is screwed up," Dan admitted how he was feeling. "I mean an eleven year old is forced to kill a man after defeating another one. He had what, three months of training?"

Sirius interjected, "Actually he's had a bit more than that but not much."

To Be Continued in Finding a Family and Vacation


	25. Mirror of Erised

**Mirror of Erised**

**By ****memories of pain at: ffn**

** u/598281/memories-of-pain**

**On 8 December 2011 she put this up for adoption and not long after that apparently she left us for her next great adventure. I found it and decided to Beta read and make minor corrections. I decided to post it out here in Ye Olde Dust Bin because I think it deserved someone taking the idea and running with it. I'm not sure my health will let me start something and follow it through, life is catching up with me.**

**Chapter 1****Mirror of Erised**

Harry winced as the sharp shards of glass opened up his skin. For a minute, he was less focused on Quirrell and Voldemort. He thought he had seen his parents' shapes in the Mirror again. Quirrell threw him off and Harry had landed against the mirror, which smashed to the floor. Harry's blood was spreading over the mirror's surface, but Harry already leaped up and grabbed Quirrell. _Just a little longer_, Harry thought as his breathing was becoming hard he fastened his grip on his old teacher. The edges of his vision started to blacken, and a rushing sound echoed through his ears.

…

Consciousness came slowly. He heard some strange noises that he couldn't quite place. The smell of clean surfaces and flowers reached his nose, and he sucked in a deep breath. The smell was familiar and comforting somehow. His back aced as he tried to move.

Harry opened his eyes, blinking at the large amount of light. "Amazing," a voice came from his left, and he turned his head to see if he could find the source.

"But how,I have never heard about something like this happening in all my life." The voice seemed to come from beyond the screen that had been placed around his bed. Harry recognized the Infirmary.

"I have never heard of anything like this happening either," a different voice replied. It seemed to belong to Albus Dumbledore. "But we don't know much about the Mirror of Erised. It might have been a reverse spell effect when the mirror was created. Unfortunately, this was the only one, so we'll never know." There was a small pause.

Harry took this time to look around. There was a small pile of sweets stacked at the foot of his bed. A few empty wrappers seemed to be between them as well. Harry smiled and tried to turn on his side, as his back continued to ache. He slowly turned himself, moving his left arm towards the right side of the bed, so he could grab the edge.

A sharp pain shot down his spine and through his ribs, and he hissed in pain. Harry squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of dizziness nearly overcame him. He took a deep breath as someone came rushing over. "Ah Mr. Potter you are awake," Madame Pomfrey rushed around to help Harry back into his first position. "How are you feeling?"

Harry groaned, "Fine, just a little confused, and my back is acing."

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "I would have been surprised if it hadn't. You fell on quite a bit of glass young man. Now if you'll turn on your stomach, I can apply some cream that will ease the pain and speed up the healing process."

Harry turned carefully, making sure to move slower than last time. He winced slightly as the nurse applied the cream on his back. Fortunately, the effect was instant. As the pain in his back faded, Harry's head cleared, making way for panic and worry.

"Could I speak to Professor Dumbledore please?" Harry asked, as he cried to control his voice to stay even. He could feel his heart start to race as the Nurse frowned.

"You are in luck mister Potter," she said, checking his pulse as she helped Harry turn back in a sitting position. "It seemed the Headmaster wished to speak to you as well. I was about to send him away when you awoke. He is waiting for you if you wished to speak with him."

Harry nodded. Madame Pomfrey gave him a searching look before clicking her tong disapprovingly and moved beyond the screen. No sooner had she left when Professor Dumbledore appeared on his side of the screen.

"Professor, please, I'm sorry, I really tried…"

"Harry, calm down my boy," Professor Dumbledore said raising his hands. "Everything is fine. You did well and showed remarkable strength keeping Quirrell at bay like that."

Harry looked at the headmaster intensely. "Have we done it then? I don't think I could have kept Voldemort away from the stone much longer."

Professor Dumbledore looked at him searchingly. "Not the Stone my dear boy, but you were what he wanted. I was afraid that I would have been too late. Especially after all the blood you had lost falling on the Mirror…, and that is something I wished to speak to you about as well."

Harry continued to have mixed feelings. He was glad that Voldemort hadn't gotten to the stone, but what about Ron and Hermione? Would they get punished for being out of bounds? Would he get punished for destroying the Mirror? And what about Quirrell? Harry felt slightly dizzy with all the questions inside of his head.

"It seems that something is troubling you Harry?"

Harry looked up into the Headmaster's eyes again. "We won't get expelled for this will we? I mean it wasn't Ron and Hermione's fault," he continued quickly as Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak. "They followed me, so they shouldn't get punished for it, and they were really helpful as well. That and I do hope they're okay. They are all right?" He looked pleadingly at his headmaster.

"Calm yourself Harry. Your friends are fine. They gave about the same speech as you did, as a matter of fact," He seemed amused though. "You three will not be expelled from Hogwarts and not punished for what I would say is Gryffindor behavior."

Harry frowned. "But I smashed the Mirror of Erised. And I… well… what about the Stone?" Avoiding the subject of professor Quirrell. He had killed the man, but Dumbledore didn't seem to know.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at him. "The Mirror was an accident. Luckily, enough it was smashed after you had gotten the stone, or I don't know what would have happened to it. It was an accident Harry. Accidents do happen."

Harry nodded, exhaling the tense breath he had been holding. Suddenly, he could only feel tired, and he leaned back heavily against his pillow. The guild still coursed through his body, but the fear of having to leave Hogwarts forever disappeared slowly. "Could I talk to Ron and Hermione please, sir?"

It was as if the headmaster wanted to say something else, but seemed to rethink his options before nodding. "I will talk to Madame Pomfrey and will have your friends send over to you. Rest well my boy." He padded the bed absentmindedly and moved away from the bed.

Harry felt his eyes droop a little, but he willed them open as he tried to stay awake. He had to talk to Ron and Hermione, to see with his own eyes that they were all right. However, the absence of the headmaster seemed to bring back a wave of sleep.

Harry startled awake and looked to see that Ron and Hermione were standing next to his bed. "Harry," Hermione whispered, clearly looking quite frightened, but of what Harry wasn't sure. "How are you? When Professor Dumbledore brought you in…" she shuddered, trailing off.

Ron nodded beside her. "You look horrible mate! So what happened?"

And Harry proceeded to tell them what happened with Quirrell and the Stone. They were as shocked as when Harry was when he told them about Quirrell. Hermione even screamed a little when he told them how Voldemort had been under his turban. But when Harry told them about how he had accidentally smashed the Mirror, Hermione just shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault Harry!" she said in a shaken voice. "The Stone had already been taken out, which was lucky. I don't want to know what would have happened if the Stone had still been inside while the Mirror got smashed." She shuddered and shot a glance at Ron, who had been quite silent so far. He was just staring at Harry in complete shock and amazement.

"What I want to know is who the others were?"

Harry frowned, "What others?" Harry couldn't remember anyone else but Quirrell, Voldemort and him being in the hall. Who else saw him kill Quirrell?

Ron looked at him quizzically. "You mean you didn't see them? Professor Dumbledore brought back two others when he retrieved you from the chamber."

Hermione looked at Harry with a new sort of determination on her face. "You're not hiding anything from us are you? I mean you told us about Quirrell…" She continued, cutting him short. "But it seems unlikely that you wouldn't know who the other two were."

Harry shook his head. "I swear I don't know," he said a slight panic in his voice. He didn't want to lose his two friends. "The last thing I remember is trying to hold Quirrell off of the Stone." The force of his voice was overwhelming for his two friends.

"Calm down Harry," Ron said, while Hermione looked at Harry in worry. "We believe you. When have you ever lied to us? It just seems strange that you hadn't noticed two other people in the room." He looked at his best friend with mixed emotions.

Harry nodded, taking in a shaky breath, but before either could say anything else Madame Pomfrey came round the screen. "You need rest Mister Potter, I must ask your friends to leave." Hermione and Ron left reluctantly, shooting their friend worried glances.

…

That night Harry slept uneasily. His dreams were taken over by nightmares about Voldemort and Quirell. He woke up screaming in the middle of the night as he woke up by the blinding green light. Tears streamed down his face, as he pulled his legs up to his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered as a rush of clothes announced the arrival of the Madam Pomfrey. "I'm so sorry!"

A hand reached out for him, and he tried very hard not to flinch away when it landed on his head. The hand had a strangely calming effect as it started to run through his hair. "Harry," a voice whispered, which was different from Madame Pomfrey. It was sweet, kind, and very familiar. "It's okay sweetie. It was only a bad dream."

Harry' eyes flew open. He knew that voice, but it couldn't be. He looked up to see a beautiful woman standing over him. Her red hair still seemed to shine in the darkness, and her green eyes seemed to be so much like his. Recognition must have shown on his face because she smiled softly at him. Harry, however, pulled himself away from her grasp. "Who are you?" he spoke hoarsely.

Pain and sadness crossed her face quickly before she smiled again. "Harry…" she whispered as she tried to reach out for him another time. But Harry nearly fell out of bed as he tried to get away from her.

"How do you know me?" he said looking at her suspiciously, raising his voice a little as he tried to alert the nurse. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Harry, I…" silent tears fell from her eyes and Harry felt slightly guilty making the woman cry, but he still kept far away from her. A man stepped around the screen. The man was tall, with dark massy hair. "Lily?" he spoke. "What…?" He stopped to stare at the scene before him.

"No." Harry whispered, shocked at the two people in front of him. "No I don't believe it. I will not believe it. Why can't you just leave me alone?" His screams alerted the nurse, but the damage had already been done. After everything he had gone through, Harry's mind broke...

Chapter 2 Lily and James

Lily Potter-Evans wasn't a person to get stressed to easily. When Peter betrayed them to Voldemort, all of her thoughts were temporarily occupied with revenge on the rat. But as soon as she fled up the stairs to the nursery her thoughts went out to her husband and child, who she had been cradling in her arms. As she whispered words of comfort to her son, she wished for his protection. Then as she stood over her child facing Voldemort, she hoped with all her heart that her son's life would be spared. She faced death, knowing she would not see him again.

Lily was surprised and shocked when she awoke in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. In addition, she was older than she had been when she died. She was, in fact, ten years older. More shocking so was her husband, James Potter, who was lying beside her in another bed. "Impossible," she whispered to herself. The privacy screens held the Hogwarts crest on them, and even the sheets were the same as what she remembered from years ago.

Suddenly a nurse rounded the screen. Madame Pomfrey seemed slightly taken aback, but recovered soon enough. She stepped around the bed and started casting several diagnostic charms over Lily. "Poppy?" Lily asked in a shaking voice. The nurse nodded, blinking away a few tears that were about to fall. "But how can this be? The last thing I remember is facing Voldemort."

Poppy Pomfrey flinched slightly at the name and let out a sigh, before sitting down on the bed. "I don't know dear," she said her voice sounded tired. "All I know is that you two died ten years ago. Then, suddenly, the headmaster enters with the two of you floating behind him, carrying Harry along." She shuddered. "He looked so old in that moment."

"Harry?" Lily asked, the name rang a deafening bell. "My child, Harry is here? How is he Poppy? Is he all right? What happened to him?" A combination of pride and fear spread through her.

Poppy bit her lip as she stared at the screen on the other side of the room. "He's been asleep for three days now. I hope he awakens soon. I've been trying to get him fully checked ever since I laid eyes on him, but he is quick." She took Lily's hand and her eyes full of worry. "I'm not sure of what to do about him. He's been damaged Lily. I'm so sorry."

"Damaged?" Lily asked, her voice sounded very far away to her ears. "What do you mean damaged? Did they hurt him? What happened? Who took him in when James and I… well died?"

"Calm down Lily please," the nurse replied. "I don't know who took him. For his own safety, I think only Dumbledore truly knows." She tried to hold Lily in the bed, but Poppy could hold her. Lily ran behind the screen shielding the bed. She saw her son once again for the first time in ten years. Harry was asleep as the nurse had told her, but his face was pale and his eyes sunken. The covers were drawn back slightly to show some fresh bandages around his torso.

"NO!" Lily cried, tears streaming down her face. "No, oh my baby, what happened to you?" She sat herself down on the edge of his bed and pulled him up into her arms. His breath went against her neck, and she felt his chest rising and falling against her own. He moaned softly as Lily held him, but she only wanted to reassure herself that Harry hadn't died. "No. James! JAMES! Wake up."

On the other side of the room, they heard a groan. "Lily? Where are you?"

"I'm here James," Lily replied trying to make her voice sound even, but failing miserably. There was a moment of silent where they only heard some fabric moving. Something dropped and rushed footsteps were heard. James Potter appeared on the bed side of the screen, his expression full of confusion and panic.

"What happened? What are we doing here?" He looked at his wife and then at the child she was holding in her arms. Madame Pomfrey was observing his reactions as he put two and two together. His shoulders drooped, and his face turned from confusion to slight horror. "Is that?" Lily nodded. "He's not…?"

"No," Lily said and she watched her husband sink onto the bed. "I can't believe that we're here again." James nodded and frowned slightly. "But how?" he asked looking at the nurse. "The last thing I remember is facing Voldemort. I can't remember anything else apart from dying."

"I don't know either," Madame Pomfrey replied. "But I have send word to professor Dumbledore. He will know." They didn't have to wait long for Dumbledore to arrive. When he did, his face was grave but it lit up slightly when he saw James and Lily.

"Welcome back my children," he said the twinkle in his eye back in full force. "It is truly a miracle. I have yet to find out what happened, but it seems your son has somehow brought you two back to life." A stunned silence followed at those words. James and Lily were staring at the headmaster in shock, Lily still clutching her son to her chest, while Madame Pomfrey just stared at Harry.

The silence was broken by two students entering the Hospital Wing. "Excuse me," the girl said as they halted when they say the headmaster. Dumbledore turned and smiled at them when Madame Pomfrey rounded the screen. "Ah Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, how are you two today," the headmaster asked kindly.

Ron blushed, matching his hair with his face. Hermione blushed too, but kept her head straight and smiled politely in return. "We are well professor Dumbledore," she replied formally with a slight bow of the head. "We just wanted to know if Harry had awoken yet." When she mentioned Harry, Ron nodded and both showed worry for their friend.

"Mr. Potter is still asleep," Madame Pomfrey replied kindly, moving swiftly to the two children. "He is still recovering. Have you two been eating enough?" she asked strictly, looking those two over with a critical eye. Ron and Hermione nodded quickly. "Good, now off you go, you may visit Mr. Potter later today. And Mr. Weasley, tell your brothers to refrain from sending my patient toilet seats." Ron nodded and they both left, though both tried to see beyond the screen.

The headmaster turned back to James and Lily, who were still staring at him. "Those were Harry's friends. I believe they help him a great deal." The twinkle in his eye dimmed a little as he stared at the young boy in Lily's arms. "You two will need some rest, and I think Madame Pomfrey will want to check you over for any side effects."

They had to drag Lily away from her son, but James guided her back to the bed. "We'll have more than enough time when he wakes up," he whispered into her ear as he held her close. Poppy tested them quickly to any side effects they might have, but came up with nothing, so she gave them a mild sleeping draught, so they could return to full strength.

Chapter 3 Nicolas

Harry rested himself against his pillows once more. His friends stood next to him as they watched him with apprehension on their faces. "They won't leave you now Harry," Hermione whispered, squeezing his hand. Harry turned to her and she shuddered almost at the look he gave her. It felt strange talking to his friends about his parents. They had, after all, parents of their own and would never be able to understand the position he was in. After everything they had been through as one, especially after trying to save the stone together, he had still not told them about the Dursley's true nature. If his parents were to disappear again, he wasn't sure if he could bear it to go back there.

"I value your opinion my friends," Harry said and watched as their expressions turned into those of worry and astonishment. "But you do not know many things about my home life. I will not tell you either. It is not a matter of trust." He added when he saw the looks on their faces. "I trust you two with my life as you have proven yourself to be true friends. I feel honoured by your loyalty."

Harry let a silence fall as he observed to his two friends. He felt saddened by his betrayal to them, but if they knew the truth, they would certainly abandon him. No, what happened in the Dursley house would be his burden and his alone. Harry blinked, making up his mind and turned to smile at them. "So, Slytherin won? It seems a bit unfair that we would not get any point for saving the Stone."

Ron brightened grasping the conversation tightly with both hands. "Yes we should get points, shouldn't we? You should hear the rumours though which are frying around the school. Do you think you will get out before the feast? The food will be great!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

…

Harry looked at his parents. The feeling to bond with them was almost overwhelming. He tried to shake it off though. He had too. If they didn't want him, or they would disappear again? No, it was better this way. "I'm not sure what happened. I only remember seeing your faces in the mirror just before I fell onto it. Professor Dumbledore is unsure as well and plans to investigate the matter more deeply."

Lily and James seemed troubled by his words and Harry felt a slight panic gripping his heart. Had he disappointed them somehow? What if they didn't want him? What if they refused to take him in because of this? "Please don't send me away," Harry whispered, pulling his knees to his chest. A single tear escaped him. "Please don't send me back to the Dursley's."

A gasp was heard and suddenly Harry was enveloped in a two-sided hug. His parents were on either side of him, holding him tight. An almost foreign emotion filled him. His heart started beating faster, and he felt nearly overwhelmed by the sensation of love and affection coming from his parents. "Harry, you will live with us," his father whispered. He felt his mother nod into his side. "The moment the house is ready we can move in."

Harry shook his head. "The house was destroyed. There is nothing left." His father shook in his side. Harry looked up to see him laughing silently. "The one at Godric's Hallow was only a safe house," he replied to Harry's frown. "We have two more houses."

Harry looked at his father in surprise. "Two more houses?" He watched his father nod and he felt his surprise grow. "But… how?" James frowned and Harry felt his surprise slowly turning into fear. Had he disappointed his father or offended him in some way?

"Harry," James said, his voice calming Harry slightly. "What do you know about the Potter family?"

Harry looked down, shame burning inside of him. "Nothing," he whispered and he felt tears prickling in his eyes again. "There was no one to tell me anything about the Potter family. All I know is that we were attacked by Voldemort and that he killed both of you. No one knows why and no one knows how I survived." His voice trailed away as he was left to him thoughts of that night. Just the high pitched laugh and the blinding green flash.

Harry shuddered and his mother tightened her grip around him. "We are here at this moment sweetheart. And we have all summer to tell you all about the family." Harry started crying in earnest now. "Shh, we have all the time in the world now. We're not going anywhere."

It took a long time for Harry to finally calm down. The comforting words of his parents did him well, and soon they were smiling and laughing as Harry told them about Ron and Hermione and the Weasley's. Lily fingers went through her son' hair every few minutes, which Harry found reassuring. James was laughing and hugging him every now and then.

Professor Dumbledore rounded the screen, announcing himself with a small cough and a smile. "It is good to see a family reunited after being apart for so long." His words barely made sense to Harry. Happiness left his body feeling light. Dumbledore stared at Harry and as Harry looked at him, the feeling seemed to return to him in full force. "I have someone here with me that wished to speak to you about the Mirror Harry."

As soon as Dumbledore said this another man rounded the screen. He was almost as tall as Dumbledore was. His hair was pure white, and his warm brown eyes reminded Harry of melted chocolate. A short beard graced his narrow face. It seemed the man was around his sixties, but one look at his chocolate brown eyes and Harry knew that this man was much older.

"Nicolas Flamel," the man introduced himself as, shaking Harry's hand with a grip that shouldn't belong to a 666-year-old. "It's an honor to meet you sir," Harry replied feeling quite flustered to be in the presence of the man. Flamel smiled, looking somewhat pleased with himself, for some reason, that was unknown to Harry. "It is an honor to meet you to my boy. I have you to thank that Voldemort could not use my stone for the purpose unknown to many, that and the mystery you have given me to solve."

Harry looked at him questioningly. "I'm sorry but I don't understand." Nicolas' smile became even wider. "You, my boy, are a mystery. How were you able to bring your parents back from the dead?" He looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow and a twinkle in his eye. "And instead of having them back at the age when they died, they have aged with you. Now I understand that you made your Quidditch house team when in your first year, and you solved the mystery of the Stone as well."

"That's my boy," James said, hugging his son with a bright smile on his face. Harry felt himself swell a little with pride. His mother placed a kiss on top of his head.

"You have very amiable qualities. Something that is not shone in your grades," Nicolas continued after the display of affection. Lily gave her son a stern look at which Harry blushed. "Because of this, I wish to test you on some things, with your and your parents' permission of course." James looked pensive, and Lily bit her lip. Harry frowned, "May I ask, what these tests would be?"

Nicolas smiled again answering, "A few diagnostic spells, a block tester and if given permission, a blood test."

James sputtered in protest, and Lily proceeded to hug her son tightly. Harry, after giving it some thought, nodded. "I give you my permission." His answer seemed to shock and unsettled everyone but Nicolas. "Harry," cried both his parents and Dumbledore blinked a few times. "Is that necessary Nicolas? I mean a blood test, what for?"

Nicolas turned to his friend and smiled, "Just to prove a theory I have. If the blocking test comes out negative that I will not have to, but if it's a positive. The blood test will give me a confirmation of my suspicions." He was looking at Harry once again, and Harry nodded at him. Something inside of Harry seemed to trust Nicolas beyond anything. The feeling seemed to scare Harry slightly, but he accepted it as something beyond his control and just went along with it.

Harry swung his legs over the end of the bed and hopped off. The cold stone floor was pleasant under his warm feet. "You may speak to my parents about it, but you have my consent to test me on anything you think is necessary," Harry said stretching a little to loosen his muscles. "I trust you will have come to an arrangement, by the time I return from the bathroom."

**Chapter 4 Posted December 6, 2011**

It brings me great sadness to inform you of my decision. I am, unfortunately, stopping with FanFiction. I have greatly enjoyed my time writing for this awesome website. I wish everybody luck and strength in their future endeavours and I hope that you will continue with an open mind and heart. There is always strength out there that can help you along.

I have two unfinished stories running. If you wish to continue with it, you have my blessing. I encourage everyone to continue writing. There is a lot of talent out there and all of you writers that write on this website, you are talented! Writing the way you do, if you invest the time and passion in a story of your own, you might find your own work in the shops one day. Do not underestimate your talent! It turns into a way of life, and I can tell you from my own experience, it is not something you can magic your way out off. So please find the strength to look up and say; "this is my work and I'm proud of it!" If you are writing your own work, congratulations and good luck!

So, to all you wonderful writers and readers out there, love life even in dark times and keep staying healthy! Love you all, xx.

**Her Profile Updated December 27, 2011 reads:**

With sadness in my heart I must tell you all about the departure of my dear friend who was _memories of pain_.

Taken from us too soon she had the biggest heart of all.

On her request I will continue the story of Reading Enriches the Mind.

I can only hope that I will do her justice.

Remember her with fondness and thank you all for your support and kindness.

_Williams Angel_

MSgt SilverDollar A/N: I think this idea has great potential and definately deserves more than the 45 reviews it currently has.


	26. The Heir 1

**The Heir - 1**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times. This will not be repeated in later chapters.**

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__thoughts__**/**__mind speak _ [Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50* = $75.00

_***In the early 1990s gold in the UK went for just over £200 per ounce so if a galleon contains ¼ oz. of gold £50 is a fair value when converted to or from galleons.**_

_**Note from SFC Copperhead: Dad's days of posting appear to be over. He can no longer concentrate long enough to stay on subject for more than a minute or two. He asked me to post this in Yea Olde Dust Bin with the hope someone would adopt it. It is in four chapters and incomplete. As near as I can tell it's something the old MSgt started in 2011 or 12 and got pushed aside for some reason.**_

_**SFC Copperhead**_

**I'm a Wizard**

**Woking Community Hospital **

Five-year-old Harry Potter started school not knowing his name, which shocked his teacher. Mrs. Bammel took him under her wing and decided to something about his shyness. She learned by observing people that those who had an understanding of proper English got respected faster than those who did not. She was amazed how fast he learned to read. She encouraged him to use the Dictionary and Thesaurus and speak like an adult when talking to one. His grades were excellent, and his first-term report would reflect that.

When he returned with the signed report, she noticed it hurt him to sit. When she found out, he had been spanked and put in a cupboard for doing better than his cousin does she was furious. She went to the principal only to be stonewalled by a classmate of Harry's Uncle. She was told if she took the incident to child services, she would be looking for another job outside of teaching. So she kept two records of her reports, one she filed and the other she sent home with Harry. The second always had one grade worse than Dudley's but the rest were the same.

The next year she swapped classes with her friend, so she could teach Harry. This wasn't unusual at the school so nothing was thought about the switch. The following year she did the same thing but had help in that the school board said that teachers should be switched in order to keep their qualifications up to date. Unfortunately, Mrs. Bammel caught the flu and was home sick when the first term's progress report was due. The substitute sent the real progress home with Harry, changing several lives. Unknown to her it would be a better one for Harry.

Seven-year-old Harry James Potter had started his third year of school gladly. School got him away from his Aunt and Uncle. At the end first term, his grades were better than Dudley's was but that wasn't supposed to happen so his Uncle beat him. His Uncle Vernon really worked him over, cracking three ribs and breaking his left arm then hitting him in the head. Fortunately, it was bad enough his Aunt had to take him to the hospital. The doctor, Dr. Jeremy (Jerry) Smith, was a wizard and recognized Harry. Jeremy was an MI5 special agent also and could get Harry the potions that would overcome most of Harry's health issues. He also told Petunia that he would be at their home with a friend from MI5, and her husband had better be there for a meeting.

"You have a choice Mrs. Dursley, if he isn't there you and your husband will go to prison for child abuse, and your son will become a ward of the court. I have to report this according to the law this includes a complete physical workup with a witness present." Jeremy said with steel in his voice.

"That's no choice Dr. Smith," she answered giving him a dirty look.

Dr. Smith answered coldly, "Your choice is your husband will be there or you both go to jail. And jail in this case is Azkaban."

Petunia's face went white and her jaw dropped as she stuttered, "A..Az.. Azkaban."

"Yes Azkaban, my friend from MI5 and I are both wizards, and you're abusing the wizard world's greatest hero. If I put the word out that you're abusing Harry Potter you three won't last an hour." Jeremy smirked back at her.

"But Dumbledore said we were protected from you frea… people." She screeched.

Jeremy smiled and said, "Mr. Dumbledore has his own problems to worry about Mrs. Dursley."

"Fine, Vernon will be there, but he won't like it." She huffed and sneered again.

"Your husband's likes or dislikes have no meaning to us. His actions do and they will cease immediately, or he will face Dementors." Jeremy sneered back at her and then smiled a smile that reached his eyes.

As she stood to leave Jeremy said, "We'll see you at 5:00 p.m."

A shaken Petunia Dursley called her husband at work and told him he needed to come home early that they had a problem. After she hung up, she decided to move Harry into Dudley's second bedroom but found she couldn't open the door. She then tried to clean up the cupboard but that door wouldn't open either.

Back at Woking Community Hospital, Dr. Jeremy Smith watched as his friend Nathan (Nate) Beam put up security wards. He put wards the door, room, and finally Harry.

"Jeremy that scar is definitely a spirit container. It's a weak one so it's drawing magic from young Harry. Once we free it from Harry, it will die in a matter of seconds. It's not the primary spirit so it cannot possess one of us." A concerned Nate Beam said.

"My scans showed me that's what it was. I'm curious why Dumbledore didn't take care of it when Harry was just a baby, Nate."

"Who knows why that old shithead does anything? Go ahead and cover all skin that you can on Harry's head except for the scar. Then use a cooling charm around the scar, the charms I'll use will heat the area then we can literally pull that damn thing out. I put the silencing charms up because I expect it will scream as it dies. Voldemort gave Harry this scar then somehow the boy destroyed his body and part of Voldemort's soul split and latched on to Harry. If you translate Voldemort from French to English it means Flight from Death indicating Voldemort fears death." Nate told a shocked Jeremy.

"What will this do to Harry?" a shook up Jeremy asked.

"Since he will be sleeping, there won't be any physical discomfort. Magically, besides freeing him, it will allow his core to grow and develop normally. If he gets angry it may lead to accidental magic, but I'll help him channel that to wandless magic. A side effect is that any charm placed on him will be destroyed, including bindings on his core and the tracking charms. It will also help him remember things better." Nate told his friend and smiled.

"Why is it I get the feeling you're thinking of training him to be an Unspeakable Nate?" Jeremy accused.

"You know us. That would happen only if he wanted it, Jerry. Not training him to control his magic could be disastrous, and you know it. Once he gets his OWLs, we'll interview him as well as other qualified students. Let's get the soul piece taken care of so I can make my report, and meet you at his relatives' house," thereby cutting off the conversation.

Jeremy put Harry into a deep sleep and covered his face with towels except for the scar. He cooled the area around the scar then Nate and Jeremy literally grabbed the soul piece with charms and yanked it out. They heard a scream of "Nooo" then the room went silent again. Jeremy checked on the scar and a sickly green, yellow, an odd black striped pus like substance oozed from the scar for about 30 seconds before the scar bled freely. Jeremy stopped the bleeding and closed the scar that no longer looked angry, so he applied a New Skin charm. Confident that Harry would sleep through the night while the potions did their work, they both went to their offices and wrote their reports.

**#4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Vernon was purple faced angry, to the point of being livid. He went to tell his boss that he needed to leave early and ended up stuck in a meeting. If that wasn't bad enough he got stopped for speeding three blocks from home. The officer took his bloody time crossing all the 'T's' and dotting the 'I's' while knowing Vernon was in a hurry. Then to top it off an official car pulled into the drive after him, and two men identified themselves as MI5 agents and escorted him into his own damn house.

"Mr. Dursley I am Royal Navy Captain Nathan Beam, MI5 Special Agent for Her Majesty's government. Accompanying me is Commander Jeremy Smith, MI5 Special Agent and Doctor. Dr. Smith was on duty when your wife brought your abused nephew into the emergency facility. As required by law Dr. Smith filed his report after stabilizing your nephew. An agent in the child services recognized Harry Potter's name and contacted a member of the House of Lords, Sir John Worthington. He immediately contacted The Director of MI5, who assigned me to the case, since I'm a wizard. Vice-Admiral Townsend forwarded the report, and that I was in command of the investigation, to Her Majesty.

Harry's grandfather was the Queen's wizard from 1956 until 1980 when he and his wife were killed by Voldemort. Mr. Dursley you are under arrest for child abuse and attempted murder. The only reason Mrs. Dursley is not being arrested is that you made it home before 5:00 p.m. You have the right to an attorney or barrister, but you will be wasting your money should you choose to hire one, as you sir will be tried by wizards. Traditionally, each charge you are facing carries a sentence of 35 to 50 years. Unlike non-magical law that would allow you to serve concurrent sentences, wizard law only allows consecutive sentences. Therefore, you are facing 70 to 100 years in Azkaban. Few live to serve eight of those years and most go mad after two. _**Incarcerous**_," The angry agent said and ropes bound Vernon Dursley.

"Mrs. Dursley, do you have any original communications from Dumbledore that explains why Harry was left with you?" Nate asked his voice kindly.

"I have the letter he left with Harry when I found him on the stoop next to the milk. All he had on was baby clothes and a thin blanket. I'm surprised the baby didn't freeze to death. I also have two recordings of conversations we had. One of them is when Harry was two, and another was made last year. Dumbledore thought I was turning the TV down, which I did, but I also started the recorder. Vernon accepted keeping Harry, because of the ₤1,000 per month we got from Dumbledore. Vernon hates Harry because he was jealous of James. James went into hiding before he could claim his title as an Earl, and it bothered Vernon that James was rich and he wasn't." Petunia told the agents forgetting she was digging her husband a deeper hole.

"Actually, James would have been a Duke, and joined the House of Lords when he turned thirty. Are you financially able to take care of yourself and the two boys, Ma'am?" Nate replied, and his voice showed he was concerned when he asked about finances.

"We should be alright, Lily gave me some stock that I've reinvested over the years and the 1,000 quid from Dumbledore will more than keep us solvent. The boys may have to go to public school but if Dudley doesn't get his grades up, he won't be able to get into a private school anyway." She answered quietly. With Vernon gone, she wouldn't be supporting his sister Marge, and they would be just fine.

Nate pulled out some cable ties then conjured manacles and looked at Vernon. "I'll loosen the binding and give you a choice. You can move your hands around behind your back and I'll bind you, or you can leave them at your side, and I'll manacle you. The first way the neighbors don't see you bound the other they do and your reputation is shot to hell. It's your choice." Vernon nodded his head yes.

Nate and Jeremy escorted Vernon to a black chauffeur driven car then waved and went back inside.

"Mrs. Dursley I know this is difficult for you, but Harry's memories showed you tried to help him but feared your husband. Mr. Dursley has a life insurance policy for one million pounds to be split between you and his sister equally. However, that will be changed to her getting only 5 percent. The value of the policy doubles if he perishes in an accident, which is how the records will show he has. As far as your world is concerned, that car he left in was involved in an accident with an overloaded lorry and both the driver, and your husband perished. Of course, the coffins must be sealed closed because of the fire the accident caused.

If you wish it, you'll be notified when he perishes in Azkaban, but that is not advised. Dr. Smith will leave you his card if you need anything from us Ma'am. One of us, most probably me, will be training Harry to control his magic. This isn't the only property young Harry owns. He has a single-unit home in Loughton that's near a school, and a tube station. It's something you may want to consider after this school year is over."

"Captain Beam, why are you being nice to me?" Petunia asked in a shaky voice.

"Why shouldn't I be Mrs. Dursley? You've done nothing to me. You didn't hurt Harry. In fact, you tried to help him while keeping yourself safe. I doubt James Potter was nasty to you unless you were mean to Lily or him. I can understand your fear of magic. My parents and Jeremy's where the same until they got used to the fact it is real and we can't change what we are. Percentage wise there are as many evil non-magicals as there are magicals."

"I guess I can understand that, and I'll try to learn more. I know James wouldn't have treated Dudley the way Vernon treated Harry. Lily and Mum warned me about Vernon but that only made me want to show them they were wrong. His true colors showed only in the last couple of years but by then I felt isolated. My parents and sister were dead as were James' parents. My sister-in-law and I don't get along at all, and Vernon's attitude has driven the neighbors away. Dumbledore showing up whenever he damn well felt like it only drove Vernon to show more anger at Harry, and me to some extent. Thank you for your kindness to me and for helping Harry." Her voice was sincere and shocked Nate.

"If you don't mind, until we are able to take care of Dumbledore we will have you guarded. The guards will be invisible and won't bother you or the boys. Harry should be home in three days as far as anyone needs to know he had an accident. It seems he landed wrong falling from the tree in your back yard. You know how young boys and trees seem to attract each other." Nate said and smiled at Petunia.

"I have his books and school work assignments. That's probably the first thing he'll ask for when he wakes up." She smiled indicating she knew how Harry liked to learn new things.

The MI5 agents said their good-byes to Petunia both feeling somewhat sorry for her. She would be a widow in her late twenty's, raising two boys a month apart. They got in the car, and Nate would drop off Jeremy at his home not far from Woking Community Hospital.

Jeremy looked at Nate and said, "Nate, are you thinking Remus Lupin?"

Nate chuckled and answered, "Well. They at least know each other, and he's a nice guy. He'd make a good addition to our crew, and he did get ten OWLs, and eleven NEWTs. With us, his furry problem isn't an issue it's an asset."

"It's too bad Sirius Black went dark. I still find that hard to believe even after six years." Jeremy replied.

"Croaker thinks it's a load of bullshit Jerry, and is looking for the trial transcripts. Dumbledore is trying to stonewall him, as if that will happen. That old buzzard thinks quite highly of himself in his waning years. It'll be curious to see how far he falls when the truth comes out. Well here we are, good night Jerry. Give me a call if anything changes with Harry, otherwise I'll see you in two days." Nate said pulling to a stop in front of a nice corner row house.

"Good night and take it easy old man," Jeremy said with a laugh, hearing 'old man my arse' as he left the car closing the door.

**Meeting Harry Potter**

Jeremy entered Harry's room with his nurse and wife Dorea. After closing the door, he lifted the sleeping charm. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around seeing two strangers he shuddered.

"Good morning Harry, I'm Dr. Jeremy Smith and the lovely lady is Nurse Dorea Smith my wife. You had a nasty fall young man but I believe we got you set right. How do you feel?" Jeremy said with a smile trying to get Harry to calm down.

"A bit sleepy and hungry sir, but I didn't fall my Uncle beat me. Aunt Petunia will be so angry with me for having to bring me here. Uncle Vernon will probably beat me again because it costs money." Harry said and shuddered again.

"Harry I think she'll be more relieved you're alright than anything else. She would have stayed but said you would know how your Uncle would be if he didn't get his supper when he got home." Jeremy said with a neutral expression but indicating he expected an answer.

"Yes I know. He'd probably kick me into my cupboard under the stairs, and I wouldn't get any supper." Harry said showing he was frightened of Vernon.

"Harry your breakfast will be here shortly so may I check you out first?" Jeremy asked kindly.

"Sure, funny though all my bones tingle and my muscles ache all over. I can also see well." Harry said amazed at his eyes.

"That's quite normal, I'll explain everything after we check you over, and you eat alright?" Jeremy replied smiling again.

Harry nodded and followed directions. He frowned at the beautiful carved stick Dr. Smith passed over his body from head to toes. Before he could ask questions, an attendant brought him a big breakfast. He ate slowly enjoying the hospital food. He didn't know that it made most other people cringe at the thought of eating in the hospital. His eyes went wide open when Nurse Smith flicked a stick, and the empty tray disappeared.

She leaned down and whispered, "Harry, I'm a witch and you and Jeremy are wizards. When he returns, we'll tell you about a whole different world, and don't be afraid your Aunt Petunia knows already."

A sad looking Jeremy returned and sat on Harry's bed and said softly, "That call was from your Aunt Petunia. Your Uncle Vernon was called to a meeting in London. The company sent a limo to pick him up. On the way, an overloaded speeding Lorry ran a stop light and smashed into the limo. It killed your Uncle, the limo driver, and the lorry driver Harry. I told your Aunt Petunia that Dorea, and I would watch over you while she arranges to take care of your Uncle Vernon. Mrs. Jackson from the hospital went to help Petunia and take care of Dudley while Petunia does what needs done."

Harry was in turmoil. He didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he was sorry for Vernon, but on the other, he wasn't because Vernon was getting more vicious toward him. When Dorea Smith's arm came around him and pulled him to her breasts, he let it all come out between sobs.

She held him, so he had to look into her eyes and said, "Harry your feelings are perfectly normal for someone your age."

"Harry your Uncle hated you for being a wizard son. He didn't understand it and so he feared it and therefore, he hated your father, mother, and you. It's an abnormal, but not an uncommon, reaction when non-magicals find out about us. In fact, it is the major reason we stay hidden, and it's against our laws for us to do magic around them. I'm a wizard like you, and Dorea is a witch because that's what we call women wizards. Both of our parents are non-magical, and it took them a while to accept that magic is real and a part of us. I'm a wizard healer and a qualified doctor in the non-magical world. You're in a special wing of the hospital non-magicals can't see. I'm an MI5 agent working for Her Majesty's government. I'm also a Navy Commander. Do you like to learn new things Harry?" Jeremy told the young wizard in a soft but kind voice.

Harry replied, "Yes sir I love to learn," his excitement showing in his demeanor and voice.

"Good we want to help you learn to control your magic. Young wizards tend to use it when they get angry and sometimes the results are bad. We know your Uncle refused to let your Aunt feed you right, and she wasn't able to sneak you much. One of the reasons your bones and muscles feel the way they do is malnutrition potions doing their work. The easiest and quickest fix was your eyes, but it required you to sleep at least twelve hours and we couldn't give you the other potions until four hours after the one for your eyes. This means we need to keep you here for the next two and a half days.

Your Aunt gave me your schoolwork and materials. Once you finish that, we'll start teaching you how to find your magic. We call it your core. If you can find it, we can teach you how to control and do magic without a wand. Harry, wandless magic is one thing that few wizards, including me, can do. That is if you want to of course," Jeremy said smiling at the awe showing on Harry's face.

"I want to sir and I promise I'll be a good student," An excited Harry replied.

Jeremy gave Harry his potions and smiled at the 'yuck' Harry stated after taking them.

**Department of Mysteries **

Meanwhile, about 30 miles away Nathan Beam was furious.

"Nate, settle down young man, your magic is rolling off of you." Croaker said in a tone that said, do it now.

"Croaker this is bullshit and we both know it. The law requires a man must be tried within a year of imprisonment or be freed. Either we have an innocent man imprisoned for six years, or we must let a guilty man walk. What did Dumbledore and Couch have to say about this?" Nate asked furiously.

"Well I thought you might like to ask them that kind of questions yourself. Since they're in the round room headed this way with Minister Bagnold." Croaker said with a grin, knowing Nate was in no mood to take any shit.

As the three approached his private conference room Croaker waved his hand, and the door opened. He told them "Enter" then closed the door behind them. They all felt wards go up as Croaker smiled and indicated his guest should sit. Tea and condiments appeared in front of everyone.

"Good morning Minister, Albus, Barty, thank you for coming this morning. I would like to introduce you to the new Queen's Wizard, Captain Nathan Beam, Royal Navy, MI5 Special Agent in Command of Wizard Operations, liaison to Her Majesty, and an Unspeakable. Nate is here representing Her Majesty. She is concerned about some problems that involve one or more of you three, and she wants answers yesterday. So I shall turn this meeting over to Nate."

"Concerned, Croaker. Comcerned is putting the issue mildly. Livid is a more accurate description of Her Majesty's attitude concerning what is going on here. I'm sure you all felt the wards go up so I'll mention two of them. The first one suppressed magic in this room and the second forces the truth, which is something that you three seem not to know how to use. She has granted me the power that if I don't get honest answers that she can understand I'm authorized to strip you of not only your positions but your magic as well. Are there any questions before we start getting answers?"

"What happened to cause her to take such drastic action now? I don't doubt her power in authorizing the action but are you sure her mental state is such that her orders should be followed?" Dumbledore asked showing his shock.

"Her Majesty may be angry, but I assure you she is not senile and does not suffer from any mental disease. The truth is she just pissed at what has happened to at least two of her high profile magical citizens." Nate answered with a smirk at Dumbledore.

"The envelope in front of you includes my authorization to do as I claimed earlier. Her first question concerns the heir to the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter. As you know, his great-grandfather was her wizard contact for over twenty years, and they grew quite close, so she thinks of young Harry like a grandchild. She wants to know whose brilliant idea it was to place him in a non-magical home especially with a man who detests magic. Then not check on him regularly and Albus twice in six years is not what she considers consistent supervision. She also wants to know why this was done," Nate said in a cold voice that indicated he was pissed.

"I made that decision for the greater good. There were still Death Eaters out there that would have tried to kill Harry if they could find him. With his aunt's blood and his, I was able to put up blood wards that not even Voldemort could get through. I felt this was the best way to protect him and I stand by that decision." Dumbledore stated flatly indicating the truth wards were forcing the answer, and he wasn't happy with it.

"I also moved Mrs. Figg into the neighborhood to keep an eye on Harry, so she could notify me if anything happened. I'm a busy man and have more to do than worry about than one child, Mr. Beam. But I did visit twice and warned Vernon that if he harmed Harry the consequences would be dire." Dumbledore continued in the flat voice sounding as if he was under Veritaserum, a strong truth potion.

"It's Captain Beam to you Dumbledore. So if I understand this, you placed him with an Aunt who may have loved him but had a husband who would hate him because he's a wizard. Then, in your infinite wisdom placed a squib near him that couldn't see what went on in that house from the outside. I doubt Her Majesty will be thrilled with that answer Dumbledore. Why didn't you implement the Potter's wills?"

"Harry couldn't be properly protected by Sirius Black, and you know what happened to Frank and Alice Longbottom. Besides that I need Harry humble as he is a horcrux and must die at Voldemort's hands so Voldemort can be defeated permanently." Dumbledore stated trying to fight the ward and losing. He knew his plan just fell apart.

"Why the fuck didn't you just remove the soul piece when you found it? And Dumbledore we both know what happened to the Longbottoms happened days after you misplaced Harry." Nate didn't hide the fact he was furious at Dumbledore and his audacity.

"It could have killed the child, especially since I've never done that magic." Dumbledore answered showing no remorse.

"You mean you would have lost your tool, and that action just cost you the Chief Warlock position Dumbledore. Croaker is as of the moment the new Chief Warlock, as I say, so it is." Nate stated and continued, "Yesterday evening Vernon Dursley almost killed Harry Potter. He was angry because Harry did better in school than his son. So he beat the boy, giving him a concussion, cracking three ribs, and breaking the lads left arm. Fortunately, Harry's Aunt took him to the nearest hospital that happened to have a magical wing. The head healer is an MI5 agent and notified me immediately. The boy was malnourished and had old internal injuries.

The Aunt feared her husband and couldn't protect Harry without being beaten by Vernon Dursley, who now resides in Azkaban. Your precious blood wards and monitors failed, and you didn't even check on the boy. Her Majesty hasn't rejected her idea of having you in front of a firing squad, since she considers you a traitor Dumbledore. I've convinced her you may still be of some use but your reputation as a great wizard will be shredded and the truth of your actions will be told. The next question concerns the three of you. Why hasn't Sirius Black been tried in front of the Wizengamot? The law says that must be done within a year."

Bartmus Couch looked shocked but stated, "I was on the scene within two minutes of him killing Pettigrew and twelve Muggles. He was laughing like an idiot and saying he did it. He killed James and Lily. In my opinion, that was a confession and there was no need for the expense of a trial. I approached the Chief Warlock, and he agreed so Mr. Black was sent straight to Azkaban." He said flatly with no remorse.

"So as Director of the DMLE you rejected our laws and set yourself above them with the approval of the Chief Warlock, who was Dumbledore at the time? What was the Minister's position on this?" Nate asked struggling to reign in his temper.

"I agreed at the time. With all that was going on a trial seemed to be a waste of time with Barty's statement, and that of the ten Aurors that accompanied him to the site." Millicent Bagnold replied in the same flat tone as the two before her had.

"So you three are saying there was no chance that having lost three of his best school friends, including the parents of his godson, that there may have been other things to cause his laughter and statement. Bartmus the man was in line for a Senior Auror position and one of yours. You tired the LeStranges and others but didn't bother to try him that makes no sense to me, given the requirement to do so. That is a dereliction of duty in your case and the Minister's. Therefore, you are both removed from your positions by order of Her Majesty. Bring in the prisoner Madam Bones." Nate stated his anger boiling.

A witch with salt and pepper hair wearing a monocle in her left eye and three wizards entered through a side door. One of the wizards was helped by the other two and his robes were ragged and were almost fall off of him. He had haunted eyes and looked in bad shape. Madam Bones joined the other three at the table, while Sirius Black was sat in a chair and the two others stood behind him.

Croaker spoke for the first time since Nate took over the meeting. "Sirius Black you have been held in Azkaban illegally without being given a trial within a year of incarceration so you are a free man. However, I as Chief Warlock Croaker, offer you the opportunity to clear your name. You may do that by telling this group, which includes five members of the Wizengamot, what happened the night of 3 November 19181."

"Let me get something to drink first, and I'll be happy to do that." Sirius said, and one of the Aurors poured him some tea.

"James and I thought we were being cleaver by putting out the word that I was the secret keeper, but it was actually Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin was on a mission with the werewolves, so we couldn't use him. When I arrived at James and Lily's, I went spare. Hagrid had Harry, and I should have taken my godson but Hagrid said that Dumbledore ordered Harry brought to him. I may have been able to take Hagrid down but couldn't do it without harming Harry, so I gave Hagrid my motorcycle. Then I went looking for Peter instead of going with Hagrid to see Dumbledore, as I should have.

It was me that suggested we change secret keepers, and I felt responsible for my best friends' deaths. I went after the rat, and it took me two days with little sleep to find him. He yelled that I had killed James and Lily, and then he cut finger off and blew a gas line. He changed into his Animagi form of a common rat, and escaped into the sewers where the bastard belongs. I was livid having been bested by the poorest wizard in our class. The whole world seemed to crash down on me, and I began laughing and saying it was my fault that my friends were dead.

The next thing I knew I was in Azkaban without a trial and knowing I was innocent. I'm an unregistered animagus that takes the form of a grim, so I changed forms when the dementors came near. They didn't affect me much in my dog form. I used a stone to scratch the days off knowing I had to be tried within a year. However, I quit when I reached 500 marks but my saving grace, was knowing that I would go to my grave an innocent man." Sirius Black said in the same flat tone as the others.

Croaker thought for a few minutes then said, "It is the decision of the Chief Warlock that Mr. Black will receive ten times the rate of pay for a Senior Auror as restitution for his illegal incarceration. This shall be paid in four equal shares by the former Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, the previous Director of the DMLE Bartmus Couch Sr., the prior Minister for Magic Millicent Bagnold, and the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Black this will not give you back the time you spent in that hellhole called Azkaban, but it is the most I can do under the laws we live by.

Mr. Black I'm sorry to inform you that your mother passed away two years ago. Madam Bones please see Mr. Black is cleaned up and taken to Woking Community Hospital for treatment. Thank you and your Aurors for your time. When you return to the Ministry, please come and see me," Croaker nodded at Nate indicating he should take the meeting over again.

Nate looked at Millicent Bagnold and asked, "How much did you three receive in bribe money to free the Death Eaters, who claimed they were Imperiused?" Croaker and Nate smiled as they watched three faces turn white in shock.

"Never mind I already know as does Her Majesty. Last night, a joint operation between the Aurors, Unspeakables, and MI5 rounded them up, and they will be tried as traitors by the full Wizengamot. This time truth serum will be used. You three are sentenced to five years per bribe paid and stripped of all titles and positions by order of Her Majesty. You will be left enough magic to support your bodies but no more than that. Your wands will be broken in front of the Wizengamot.

Mr. Couch your son was found under the Imperiuse curse. Your magical signature cast the curse, so you are sentenced to life in Azkaban. Your son was sent through the veil of death at 3:22 this morning as an escaped Death Eater. What was left of his memory provided many names of those who escaped justice but are now in holding cells awaiting trial." Nate said then smiled at the three sitting in front of him. Croaker pushed a button, and six wizards entered the room and took Couch and Bagnold away leaving their wands with Croaker. Dumbledore remained seated.

"Dumbledore how many horcruxes do you think Tom Marvolo Riddle made and what do you suspect they are?" Nate asked surprising Dumbledore.

"I believe he made six including Harry, which he doesn't know of. Four are items from three of the founders of Hogwarts." Dumbledore answered in shock that he would share this important information.

Nate sniggered and said, "Dumbledore now you only have a little more magic than Mrs. Figg, so fighting the truth ward is impossible. I'd ask how it feels, for the so-called greatest wizard since Merlin to be reduced to nothing but a high-powered squib, but I really don't care. You're wrong about the number Dumbledore. Your pet pedophile gave us the right answer, and they are being found as we speak. However, why didn't you share this with Croaker, so they could be taken care of sooner? He has the resources to help in the hunt and destroy the damn things."

"I felt then, and still do, that the fewer people who know about them the better security we have. I don't want Voldemort finding out that we know of them. He would probably strengthen any protections he used. I don't give out information to those I don't trust to do my bidding. I also wanted to be the one to destroy Tom," Dumbledore answered with no emotion.

"Well Dumbledore your memories will be recorded before you are sent to Azkaban to join your friend Horace Slughorn. You'll be in a cell across from him so you can talk about the good times in the old days before you fucked up with Harry Potter. What's left of your fortune will go to Harry after Sirius is paid. The Hogs Head Pub will be left to Aberforth, and I'll take over the Potter Trust until either Sirius can or Harry comes of age.

You would have been better off if I had not convinced Her Majesty this was a better punishment than the firing squad. That would have been too quick, and what you did to Harry and others was anything but quick. This way, you have your remaining years to repent. Poetic isn't it Albus, you get the chance you gave others, a chance to repent. Oh before I forget, your pet Death Eater was found to be Voldemort's spy not yours and has met his maker.

I wonder how many lives were lost because of you and your greater good. We know its thousands of magicals and millions of non-magicals. Those facts without actual numbers will come out Dumbledore. I meant it, when said I will destroy your reputation with the help of others, good-bye Dumbledore." Nate said, with no compassion in his voice. He and Croaker just took down a government.

Like a Phoenix, they must raise a new one from the ashes. I was not a task he relished, but one given by Her Majesty, and he would do his best to carry out her wishes. Three MI5 agents entered the conference room and took Dumbledore's wand. It was handed to Nate, who wanted to snap it in front of Dumbledore but slipped it into his pocket instead. The agents and Dumbledore, now handcuffed, left through the front door and Croaker waved Madam Amelia Bones into the room and lifted the wards. He replaced the table with three comfortable chairs and a coffee table with coffee and tea between Nate and him on one side and Madam Bones on the other.

Nate looked at the witch and smiled, "Amelia, please call me Nate. By the authority granted by Her Majesty Elizabeth II, I appoint you Minister for Magic. While your task is clear, completing it will be difficult. Croaker and I offer our services and that of our people. As you know, the Wizengamot will be decimated with so many being tried as traitors. In addition, you have lost between ten and fifteen percent of your directors and about that percentage of the employees.

Seven years ago the Ministry was primed to fall, and with it the wizard world. That would have led to the non-magicals destroying what was left. That time is past and cannot be changed, but the future can be changed so that the next rise of Voldemort and any who may try to follow later finds it difficult to gain support. The dogma that only purebloods are qualified and have the right to rule must change.

Her Majesty recognizes this will not happen overnight but insists it must change. Amelia you are up to the task to lead this change that is why you have been chosen. Your ability to surround yourself with trusted and honest people has not gone unnoticed." Nate told her and his smile reached his eyes as he relaxed.

"Nathan Beam you git. You've put me in a place I don't want but can't refuse so I must accept the appointment as Minister. But know this Nathan, you will pay and pay dearly. You weren't the only prankster at school," Amelia said giving Nate the evil eye causing him to gulp. Amelia was one of the few that pranked at Hogwarts, and never got caught. She was well versed in wandless and silent casting.

"Amy in my defense Her Majesty said she wanted the best person for the job. You're the best. You have the leadership skills needed. You're honest and can't be bought, and you're respected both in the Ministry and on the Wizengamot. Who would you choose if you were in my position, keeping in mind Croaker is Chief Warlock, and I'm the Queen's wizard?" Nate asked trying to wiggle out of her anger.

Nate and Croaker watched as Amelia Bones ran silently through the list of qualified people that could replace Bagnold and met Her Majesty's requirements. Some were too young but most lacked the experience or if put in a position of power could easily fall prey to the corruption that historically happened to most past Ministers.

"Amy, trust me when I say Nate and I went over the list of viable candidates and consistently came up with only one conclusion…. you." Croaker said neutrally hoping he wouldn't end up facing her wrath.

"Alright I accept that most others are too young, lack experience, or could end up being just another corrupt Minister. But I still feel that I just got screwed without being asked or kissed, and it wasn't pleasant." She responded glaring at the two men.

"Welcome to the club, wait until you meet Her Majesty. Amy when you do, keep one thing in mind, and that is she can read you like an open book. If I didn't know better, I'd think Harold Charlus Potter taught her Legilimency and created a master of the art. She's a tough one Amelia, and knows what's happening in both worlds. She has sources that not even I know of.

If you have no other questions, I have a young boy to meet and start training in wandless magic, so he can learn to control it. You may want to do that with your niece Amelia. In fact, next year it may become a requirement for non-magical born wizards of both sexes. The days of their going to school with little control over their magic and no knowledge will soon be over." Nate said and smiled at Amelia, and Croaker then said good-bye.

"Croker if I hadn't witnessed this, I would never have believed how much Nate has grown. The last time I saw him the idea of a responsible Nathan Beam would have been rejected. Then he disappeared into the Muggle world, and we lost track of him, but it is apparent that you didn't. You old goat, I now see your hand in this. You apprenticed him didn't you?" Amelia Bones asked Croaker.

"Guilty as charged, he will be my replacement in the future. I trained him as the counter to Dumbledore, who I've never been able to trust. Nate is more than up to the task. The difference between him and Dumbledore is Albus thought he was the greatest. Nate knows it but doesn't flaunt it. When he puts someone down, they only get up if he allows it. Now I'll tell you about a certain prophesy…" Croaker continued.

**Woking Community Hospital**

Nate entered Harry's room and heard laughter and clapping. He took down Jeremy's wards and entered, then put the wards back up. He watched as Harry levitated a feather about three inches off his bed.

"Harry that's enough for awhile alright, remember what I said about overworking yourself." Nate heard Dorea say, and then she gave Harry a hug.

Jeremy then said, "Harry, I'd like you to meet Captain Nathan Beam of the Royal Navy and my boss in MI5."

"I see these two are teaching you to control your magic. From what I saw, it seems you're a quick learner. They're right about overworking your magic. I'm here to tell you that your godfather is down the hall recovering from a bad time. He was one of two best friends your mother and father ever had. In fact, he lived with your father for two years, and they were brothers in all but blood. When he gets well, he would like to meet you and tell you about your parents, but that will be up to you.

The other close friend of your parents has been found but is sick and can't come here yet. Harry, he also wants to meet you. He asked me to tell you that he would have an album of pictures of your parents when he sees you. Since you're practicing magic I guess you have your school assignment finished." Nate said in a voice that was calming and assuring. In addition, one that told Harry here was another person he could trust.

"Yes sir, it was easy, and I wanted to learn how to control my magic." Harry said almost bouncing on the bed.

"Alright, good job Harry, I have some notes and drawings that I had made to help you see the relationship between magicals and non-magicals. It will provide you an overview of the magical government." Nate said and hand Harry a notebook.

"Harry on the first page you see what we call an Organizational Chart. It is one way to describe our government. The chart shows how the government is organized and works together. At the very top is Her Majesty with a vertical line that comes down and splits to three blocks. A dotted line from the perpendicular line goes to a box that has Queen's wizard in it. That block represents my job Harry. My job is to act in her stead and to follow her wishes and pass them to the other three blocks. Do you understand Harry?"

"I think so sir. Her Majesty tells you what she needs, and you pass that to the others," Harry said while looking at the drawing.

"Very good, you will be easy to teach. Now let's look at the three blocks. Notice they are on the same level but below the Queen. This indicates they work for the Queen. The first block says Wizengamot a hard word to pronounce, but it was passed down from Merlin. Yes, Harry, Merlin was real, and he is one of your ancestors. Harry there is several of us that have him as an ancestor. The Wizengamot is like the House of Lords and House of Commons combined together with the High Court. So it not only makes laws it provides the judges to hear trials. Can you understand that Harry?"

"I think so sir. Mrs. Jones talked about the government beginning the second month of school in first year. But the court is separate, and the Prime Minister leads the government and is elected." Harry said causing the three adults to pause and wonder where he learned this.

"I suspect someone likes to read ahead Harry. Am I right?" Dorea asked.

"Yes Dorea, I love to read, and it kept me quiet and out of my Uncle's sight." Harry said quietly.

"Harry I want to encourage you to read and learn, but you need to do fun things also. You need to find a balance that fulfills your desire to learn, and not burn yourself out. From what I've heard, your cousin is just the opposite of you. Maybe you two could meet in the middle, and you could help him learn what he wants, and he could help you have friends and fun." Nate said and walked over to the bed and squeezed Harry's shoulder slightly. He felt Dumbledore's wand grow warm and vibrate when he touched Harry. Nate thought it was odd but decided to see how the wand would react to Harry.

"Harry I'm going to hand you a wand, please point it down away from your bed. Now I want you to know if it was anyone but me this would be against the law. However, as the Queen's Wizard, I have certain rights that others don't. It is only in very rare cases that a wizard under the age of eleven can hold a wand. Wand lore says the wand picks the wizard, and this wand may have chosen you. If it has, I'll secure it until you are legally able to use it," Nat said and handed the wand to Harry, with the grip first.

When Harry took the wand, there was no doubt of the connection between wand and wizard, since both glowed and green sparks left the wand and hit the floor.

"Wow," said Harry and handed the wand, grip first, back to Nate.

"Wow, Harry is that all you have to say," Dorea teased.

"It seemed to sing a calming song and felt like a part of me, Dorea. It felt warm and powerful, and like it belonged in my hand." A gleeful Harry replied.

"Well Mr. Potter, as Ollivander would say it seems the wand has chosen its wizard. Ollivander is the best wand maker known to us. His ancestors began making and selling wands somewhere around 325 B.C., and he is a master craftsman. When I found mine, I heard a voice in my head that said 'I have found my wizard,'" Jeremy told Harry.

"I heard, 'I have found the true heir' just before the sparks came out of its tip Dr. Jeremy. I wonder what it means," Harry said with the question showing in his eyes.

"Well Harry if you want me to, I'll show it to Ollivander and ask if he knows who may have owned it before Dumbledore. Dumbledore took it from a dark wizard named Grindlewald. The wand's allegiance seemed to pass to Dumbledore. Wands won in duels or combat normally transfers their allegiance to the winner, but I don't know its history any farther back than Grindlewald." Nate stated, and then added, "But now there is no doubt that the wand is yours Harry. Let's have some lunch, in a restaurant across the street."

Jeremy said he would join them after checking on a patient. Nate transfigured Harry's hand me down clothes that didn't fit into nice clothes that fit his growing body. Over lunch Nate explained that Jeremy was his vice commander and that there were four wizard doctors that worked in the hospital one week a month. But there were always magical nurses and corpsmen on duty at the hospital. The corpsmen were combat medics during a time of war and provided first aid at the battle sites. Non-magical corpsmen didn't usually fight but took care of wounded. Magical corpsmen fought when not taking care of the wounded.

When asked how many men Nate had he smiled as said, "If I told you that I'd have to put you down Harry. But I'll say it's over fifty and less than three hundred." Then he winked at Harry and told him he needed to watch the James Bond movies. Jeremy told Harry he should finish his potions and be his normal height and weight for his age.

However, that it caused a problem with going back to school and trying to tell the non-magicals how he had grown three inches and put on 16 pounds in a week. Dorea told him that his Uncle Vernon's funeral was the day after tomorrow and that Dudley and he were excused from school the rest of the week.

When they went back to Harry's room, Nate told Harry about the Ministry of Magic and how the Minister sat on the Wizengamot as did many of the Directors but not all. Nate told him that it was the largest branch of government. He added that like any large group, some were bad at their jobs but that most were good at what they did.

"Harry the last branch of government is the Department of Mysteries. The people that work there are called Unspeakables because they cannot speak about what they do. Very few even give their real names when introduced. Within the department, there are three major groups, the medical group are healers, but they mostly do research to improve healing magic and try to cure disease that there currently is no cure for.

The second branch is the research branch. They develop spells, research long forgotten magic, and support the other two branches. These are the deep thinkers, which think different from most of us, or what is termed outside of the box. This means they do not limit themselves to current teachings and methods, but try to find better or more efficient ways of doing things."

"The last group is the special forces group. These men and women are like the SAS or Royal Marines. They are highly skilled warriors who support the Aurors, our regular police force. This is the group that Jeremy and I mostly deal with and work with. MI5 is a security force for the Queen's government and provides internal security for the non-magicals. The Department of Mysteries sub-department, labeled support on your diagram, does a similar job for the magicals but is not a part of the Ministry of Magic. I'm sure you have questions Harry. Don't hesitate to ask them or to interrupt to do so, if you don't understand something we are trying to teach you." Nate said then relaxed and waited for Harry to form and ask his questions.

Harry thought about what he was told and looked at the drawing. Then said, "I bet the Ministry has so many departments no one really knows them all, and a new person could get lost trying to find where they worked. I'm not sure I like that the Wizengamot is both the creator of laws and the judges. In the non-magical world, Mrs. Jones said, a judge must be an attorney first then a lower judge before moving up. Do wizards have attorneys or barristers?"

"Yes Harry, the Wizengamot has 50 members and 21 of them are attorneys. Attorneys are tasked with trying non-capital cases. Depending on the offense a defendant may face a three-member panel or as many as nine. It's always an odd number, so they have to reach a decision. Capital crimes are tried by the entire Wizengamot. New members have one year to read and test on our laws, which consist of seven books that average 150 pages each. When court is in session, each member is provided with the laws applicable to the case, so they may refer to them. It's not perfect, but no system is Harry, and it has worked well for 1000 or more years."

"The only branch I would like is the Department of Mysteries either Research or Special Forces. But I'm too young to worry about it and don't have enough information yet. Those jobs seem like they would be cool to have," Harry said his eyes bright.

Jeremy had left for ten minutes and returned as Nate was saying goodbye to Harry and Dorea. Jeremy and Dorea let Harry practice for 20 minutes floating and controlling a feather. Dorea left the two, telling them to be good.

"Harry after I completed my healer training and studied medicine at Oxford, I volunteered for the Special Forces in the Department of Mysteries. That's where I met Nate. We were both young bucks with a lot of bravery and few brains at the time. To make a long story short Nate was ahead of me about two years. He gave me a book and suggested I read it saying it helped him a lot. Now I'm passing it to you. Chapter 1 is on wandless magic and Chapter 2 is on mind magic.

The book is magical Harry once you have completed chapter two and can do the magic in the first two chapters the next chapter will appear." Jeremy told the boy then handed him the book. Jeremy saw the spark between the book and the boy and knew the book accepted the boy.

"The Life and Magic of Merlin, by Merlin Ambrosius Emrys," Harry read then looked at Jeremy seeking permission to ask a question.

"Harry you can ask me anything you want. If I can answer it, I will, I can't I'll tell you why not." Jeremy said a looked Harry in the eyes so Harry could see he meant what he said.

"Is this book really written by Merlin?" Harry asked quietly almost with reverence.

"I believe it was Harry. It was written by hand and has powerful magic on it. I think it translates itself into the language the reader understands. I studied more Latin than Nate, and some things I saw in Latin, he saw in English or Welsh, which is why I believe the book translates itself for the reader." Jeremy said with a smile.

"Cool," Harry said trying to sound older than he was.

"I suggest you practice the exercises after you read them before continuing to the next section." Jeremy added. "It will help you get the most out of the book and help you learn faster. This becomes more important after chapter one." Jeremy told Harry, and the boy nodded his agreement. Dorea returned and Jeremy left for the night. Jeremy, Dorea, and Nate had extracted a promise from Harry not to practice magic unless one of them was with him. After dinner, Harry's eyes drooped so Dorea gave him, his potions then had him dress for bed, and she put a mild sleeping charm on him.

Nate had met with Petunia and helped with arrangements for a funeral. He then told her the problem with Harry's growing to a normal size. He found Petunia much more intelligent than he had originally thought. Dudley was staying with Mrs. Figg so Nate took Petunia to Loughton and showed her a nice brimstone house at the end of a cul-de-sac. She thought it was gorgeous and had a medium sized front yard. It also had yard on both sides. The back yard was much larger than at Privet Drive. The back yard abutted against a park that she could see would be used by children and adults.

The location was also convenient to school and shopping. The bedrooms all had their own bath and were larger than her master bedroom on Privet Drive. Nate told her the only expenses for the house would be utilities, and they could be paid through Gringotts. When he didn't get a response, he explained that the goblins received a discount for paying in gold. Normally, they only passed on half of the discount to a customer, but because of Harry and the Potter trust her discount would be eighty percent. Since the price of gold varied, the amount of discounts varied also.

On the way, back to Privet Drive Nate suggested that Petunia let the Goblin invest part of the insurance money that she received. He said the rate of return averaged five percent more than the average stock market. He added that if she invested 1,000,000 pounds at the current rate of 10 percent after ten years, she would have over 2.7 million pounds and would pay taxes only on what she withdrew. Her eyebrows rose when he said that last year his taxes went up to 2.15 percent. Petunia thanked him several times for his help. The way things would turn out is that Petunia would have nearly three million pounds in ten years.

"Petunia, do you remember Remus Lupin?" Nate asked.

"Yes, Remus was always nice to me but didn't like Vernon. But James and Sirius Black didn't either, and Lily warned me I was making a mistake with him." Petunia answered, with a faraway look remembering a time in the past.

"Remus is a werewolf Petunia. With a potion he takes, he's perfectly safe to be around, although he gets rather grumpy the night of a full moon. But my wife is grumpier four days every month." This caused Petunia to giggle surprising Nate.

"James, Lily, and Sirius called it his furry little problem. The reason I asked is that I'm asking Remus to come to work for me. I'm sure he will want to see Harry as will Sirius when Jeremy releases him from the hospital. You no longer have to worry about Dumbledore. He's in Azkaban and will remain there at least 50 years. Magically, he's not much stronger than you are. Her Majesty gave me the authorization to strip him and two others of their magic, and I did.

All we ask in return is you keep an open mind about us. We have our share of bad wizards, but percentage wise there are fewer criminals in the magical world than in yours. If Jeremy is right, and there is no reason to doubt him, Harry will grow to be the next Grand Mage. The last one was Merlin, while Dumbledore was only a Supreme Sorcerer. Had Vernon kept up what he was doing to Harry, there is a high probability Harry would have gone dark. If that happened, he could have easily caused the end of the world.

Her Majesty would have had no choice but to use nuclear weapons against Harry and his forces. Once that started, the world would have folded like a house of cards. Thankfully, you cared enough for your nephew to take him to the nearest hospital, one that recognized who and what he is. You did the world a great service Petunia," Nate told her honestly and gently he hoped she would believe him.

After being dropped off by Nate, Petunia poured a small glass of wine and thought about the house and Nate's words. She remembered some of the things Lily told her wizards could do. She felt like ice water was poured down her back when she thought of what Harry could do if Vernon had continued his ways, which he would have. She decided that evening she would begin telling Dudley about magic and his Aunt and Uncle.

She would tell him that others would think him mad if he told anyone else. Once he was convinced that magic was real, she would tell him about Harry. She knew he would be angry about moving, but it was past time to put his tantrums and anger issues to rest. She was not about to raise another Vernon Dursley. She moved Harry's meager possessions into the guest room for now. Nate had told her the Potter Trust would move them and take care of renting or selling the house.

That evening Dudley got a lesson in manners. He found out how things would be now that his father was gone. He asked where the freak was and got his mouth washed out with soap and stood in the corner. Then he was sent to bed to find his TV gone. The tantrum he threw got him a swat and more time in the corner. His mother read a book while he sniffled and tried everything that had worked before to no avail.

Dudley almost lost it when his Mum told him they were moving. He wailed about missing his friends and again when she told him his friends were thugs that would end up in jail or worse. He was grounded until his schoolwork was done correctly. He found out his Mum was willing to help when he couldn't understand something.

That night she told him it hurt her to have to do what she did, but the way he was going would lead him to jail or worse. She said she loved him too much to see that happen to him or Harry. For the first time in his young life, Dudley thought of what his Mum said and related it to what he saw on the news about young teens being led to jail. He shuddered and decided he wanted no part of that.

**A New Home**

Nate and his wife Maria escorted Harry to Privet Drive and then took Petunia, Dudley, and Harry to the funeral. Marge Dursley started to give Harry a hard time and found herself carted away by MI5 agents. After questioning her for four hours and warning her to leave Her Majesty's grandnephew alone, Marge found herself paying to get back to her car. Marge called Petunia after she got home. Petunia told her she was busy with MI5 agents, which were setting up security for Harry Potter. Petunia said Marge was welcome to come and visit Dudley but she would have to be nice to Harry.

Petunia said the MI5 agents would check her background to insure she was fit to be around the boys. Marge said she would pass on that and hung up on Petunia. This didn't bother Petunia since she noticed Dudley cringe every time Marge hugged him. Petunia was closing the door on that part of her life. She felt bad that she didn't seem to miss Vernon's snoring and yelling most of the time either at her, Harry, or the TV.

That evening she sat down with the boys and laid out their new rules and the chores each was expected to do. The next morning she told the boys they were moving to a new home in Loughton, which was North of London. She told them if they were good during the drive, they would stop for a movie. Dudley whispered Apollo 13 to Harry and Harry nodded.

"Mum can we Apollo 13 if we are good?" Dudley asked.

"What do you want to see Harry?" Petunia asked.

"Apollo 13 Aunt Petunia, Dudley and I talked about it last night just before bed."

"Alright if you're both good we'll see Apollo 13. With Tom Hanks in it I bet it's good." She said, thinking how different way the boys acted now.

She took them to McDonalds for a toilet break and a coke. Dudley's was diet coke but Harry's was regular. At the theater, she convinced them that they could have popcorn and water or more coke but not both saying that Dr. Smith said too much salt was bad for them. She almost broke down when turned on the downtrodden puppy look.

"We'll have popcorn and water now and a pizza for dinner this evening alright." She asked and they agreed.

Harry was smart and saw that his trouble never was Aunt Petunia but Uncle Vernon. He began to relax and have fun. The movie was over two hours long, but the boys sat enraptured by it and cheered when the astronauts arrived on earth safe. Even though Petunia knew the history of the flight, she had to wipe tears from her eyes just as many others did also.

When they arrived at their new home the boys both said, "Wow, are we really going to live here?"

"Yes and Harry's friend Nate said our things would be here except for the furniture. This place is fully furnished with very nice furniture. Now come on in and look around." Petunia said and unlocked the door.

Both boys were amazed at the size of the downstairs rooms. Petunia showed them the bedrooms and let them pick the one they wanted. The only difference was the color on the walls. She was surprised that they picked adjacent rooms. After checking out the house, she told them they needed to go get Harry new clothes since he had grown. Surprisingly Dudley didn't say anything about it and only asked for one new shirt. After pizza and a shake, they walked two blocks back home carrying packages of Harry's new clothes. He only got four changes saying Dr. Smith said he might grow a little more, and there wasn't any reason to buy a bunch of things he may quickly out grow.

After putting Harry's clothes away, she called them down into the family room.

"Dudley what Harry and I are going to tell you is a family secret that you can't share with anyone. First magic is real. Your uncle James was a wizard and my sister Lily, Harry's Mum, was an actual witch and did magic. Harry is a wizard, Captain Nate and Dr. Smith are wizards their wives are witches also. How this happens no one knows. If you tell someone about it they will think you're crazy and need to be locked up. Your father was wrong about Harry's parents. They weren't drunks and didn't die in a car wreck. They were killed by a wizard terrorist, and he tried to kill Harry also. It's how Harry got the scar.

This house belonged to Harry's Mum and Dad. James was a very good man and was a Duke. If he had lived, he would have sat in the House of Lords with his peers. Harry is only different in that he can do magic otherwise he's the same as us. I know you have read about Merlin. Well he is one of Harry's ancestors on his father's side of the family. On my side, my great Aunt was a witch. Your father, rest his soul, knew this but for some reason he feared it and refused to let me speak of it."

After letting that sink in a few moments Petunia continued, "Harry has a problem in that young wizards and witches cannot control their magic and this causes strange things to happen around them. Captain Nate and Dr. Smith are going to find people teach Harry to control his magic. Dudley, I've met many wizards and witches and there were very few I didn't like. They treated me with respect, at least most of them did. You know not everyone is good, the news is full of what bad people do to each other. It makes sense that not all wizards and witches are good. I'm very proud of my sister, and liked and respected her husband James Potter.

Two of the people coming to teach Harry are his godfather Sirius Black and his friend Remus Lupin. These men went to school with James and Lily and were best friends. Sirius is quite the joker, Remus is more studious and quiet, but don't let him fool you he is a jokester as well. James, Sirius, and Remus plus another formed a group called the Marauders that were the greatest pranksters in the school. They are even mentioned in the history of the school. But that was for spending the most time in detention than any other students. Harry your mother caused some of that because your Dad and Sirius got blamed for some of the things she did.

Dudley I know this is a lot to take in but don't hesitate to ask questions of me, or Harry. If we don't know, we'll ask someone. I want you comfortable with this son. Now you have the same chores here as you had at Privet Drive, except you only have to keep your own bathroom clean."

"Mum will they let me watch them teach Harry so I can see him do magic?" Dudley asked hopefully.

"I'm sure they'll let both of us watch son. It's actually against their laws to let anyone but families know about or see magic. But we're family and live in the same house," Petunia answered proud of how Dudley was taking this.

"Cool," said Dudley and smiled at Harry.

"Harry is your homework finished?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," replied Harry then added, "I had to finish it to practice magic."

Petunia smiled, "Dudley did you finish your math?"

"I'm still having problem with the 8 times 9 problems Mum." Dudley answered sadly.

"Dudley what is 10 time 8?"

"That's easy Harry its 80."

"And what's 80 minus 8?"

"Seventy two. Wait, you added one to nine then multiplied by eight then subtracted the eight back out. You know I can add or subtract ok and do most of it in my head. Thanks for helping me Harry," Dudley smiled at his cousin.

"Dudley it is only a short term thing to help, but if you can memorize the multiplication tables it will help you do the problems faster. Those I couldn't remember, I wrote over and over until I had them figured out. It took a while then I saw the pattern, and it got easier. I do the same thing with a word I don't know. If I ask someone what a word means, and they tell me the answer, I forget it later. But if I look it up in the dictionary and write it out a few times, I remember it.

Dr. Jeremy and Dorea have me practicing clearing my mind at night then organizing my thoughts of things I want to remember. They say it will help anyone, to remember things later. I couldn't do it until Dorea said clearing my mind wasn't thinking of anything but thinking of something large like the cloudless sky or the ocean. I've been using the sunny sky but after seeing Apollo 13, I think I'll try space instead. I thought the shots of earth, and especially the Milky Way was fantastic." An excited Harry gushed.

Petunia sent the boys to shower and go to bed. When the news was over, she locked the doors and turned off the lights. When she passed Dudley's room, she heard the boys.

"Breathe in through your nose… hold, now breathe out through your mouth. Now look inward Dudley, I'm not sure what you'll see Dr. Jeremy says everyone is different. He says he sees a deep pool, and his non-magical friend sees a large rock. I see a bright light that seems to pulse. Once you find it, think about things you want to remember and begin to put them together. I put mine in folders. Nate put his in books, and Dr. Jeremy places his in file cabinet drawers. They say use whatever works best for you. They all said this is the hardest part and can take quite awhile and not to get discouraged because the results are worth it. Practice this every night D and it will work. I have faith in you, but you must have faith in yourself, then you can do anything that is within your knowledge and power. Good night D."

"Good night Harry."

Petunia slipped into an empty bedroom and sat on the bed. Her boys would make it, and they would do it together. She waited five minutes and then went to the master bedroom and thought about the last week as she fell asleep.

The next morning after a quick shower Petunia went down stairs and near the bottom, she heard a pop. Then "Who are you and what are you?" she heard Harry say.

"I is Mitsy, and I is youse house elf Mr. Harry Potter sir. Mitsy is being the only house elf left in England the other is being in youse other houses taking cares of them Master Harry."

"I…" Harry stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Harry it's alright, I've met Mitsy and she is what she says." Petunia said entering the kitchen.

"Missy Petunia it is being long time since I is seeing Missy Petunia," Mitsy hugged Petunia and cried.

_**Note from SFC Copperhead: Dad's days of posting appear to be over. He can no longer concentrate long enough to stay on subject for more than a minute or two. He asked me to post this in Yea Olde Dust Bin with the hope someone would adopt it. It is in four chapters and incomplete. As near as I can tell it's something the old MSgt started in 2011 or 12 and got pushed aside for some reason.**_

_**Please keep in mind that I work and don't write fanfiction. I'm sure I won't take care of his email to his standards but dad and I have different responsibilities and desires. Fanfiction was not a priority for me as I'd rather play golf, fish, hunt, or chase the wife than read fiction.**_

_**SFC Copperhead**_

End Chapter 1

35


	27. The Heir 2

**The Heir - 2**

From Chapter 1:

"_Missy Petunia it is being long time since seeing Missy Petunia." Mitsy hugged Petunia and cried._

Chapter 2 Meeting New People

**Meeting Mitsy**

"Harry from what I know Mitsy is an elf, one of many, that works for the Potters. Elves are unpaid servants. I know your Mum, and Mitsy had a big argument over pay. Lily wanted Mitsy to be paid, but Mitsy refused…"

"I is being good elf and is not lowering self to being paid. Elves is receiving pay by drawing on magic of Master or Master's house. Elves is having no use for money. Master be proving all elf is needing. Elf love to work especially for Master that treat elf well. Mitsy and other Potter elves being proud to be Potter elfs and having best Masters in whole world. Now youse be telling Mitsy what youse is liking for breakfast.

Master Harry is great wizard and having powerful magic." Mitsy said in a rush then added shaking her finger at Harry, "Master Harry not being like Mistress Lily was at first. Mitsy be teaching Master Harry 'bout elf and what elf be needing. Potter elf not being slave. Potter elf being proud servant and friend of family." Mitsy looked Harry up and down and mumbled, she hoped he wasn't prankster like James.

Petunia told Mitsy what she wanted them to have for breakfast. Dudley walked into the kitchen in time to see food and drinks appear on the table.

Dudley almost fainted when the elf appeared and told his mother, "Youse be eating, Mitsy bees cleaning youse bedrooms."

"Mitsy the boy have chores, including cleaning their own rooms. This teaches them to be responsible and how to take care of themselves," Petunia told the elf.

Mitsy thought about that then said, "Fine Missy Tuni, but Mitsy clean rest of house, and youse be leaving dishes on table Mitsy be taking care of them." The elf's tone said there would be no argument.

"Mitsy you said Potter elves were not slaves right?" Harry asked.

"Mitsy say that Master Harry sir," Mitsy replied.

"Alright then call me Harry not Master. The word Master indicates that you're my slave," Harry said with a smile.

"Mitsy be calling you Harry sir, unless other wizard here Mitsy don't know, then Mitsy call you Master. Youse is bad as Mistress Lily and Master James and trick Mitsy," She replied shaking her finger at Harry then disappearing with a pop.

"Cool," Dudley said seeing his second magic.

"Boys, James and Sirius told me that elves are very powerful, and their magic is different than that of wizards. They're very protective of their Master and family. Mitsy is over 120 years old, if I remember right, and will probably out live all of us. There is another magical race you'll meet later, and they're goblins. They're not much larger than elves are, and run the wizard bank called Gringotts. They're a race of warriors and like elves have their own magic.

James said that two ways to ensure an early death was to wake a sleeping dragon, or to insult a goblin, so you'll want to learn their customs. If you treat them well they'll respect you and treat you better than others." Petunia said smiling at their shock that she knew so much.

After breakfast, Harry and Dudley went upstairs to complete their chores. After 20 minutes, Petunia went to check on them, since they were quiet. She was shocked to find them in Dudley's room sitting on the floor meditating with Mitsy watching over them.

Petunia heard Mitsy say, "Harry sir, youse need bees looking for youse sun rays being extending out. Youse pick one ray and being following it from sun to where it go. This being youse magic. If youse find it, it being easier to learning to control. Mr. D youse not relaxing enough… youse is trying too hard. Youse needing to let it being happening. If youse be seeing something like ray or rope that being going somewheres youse need to being following it in not out. When youse do this right youse is able to read faster and 'member more."

Petunia shut the door quietly, but Mitsy knew she had been watching. Mitsy stopped the boys after 30 minutes saying they should practice again before they went to sleep. Petunia told the boys to get dressed that they needed to go to the school. Both boys were placed in third-year. Dudley was behind a bit in math while Harry was behind in history. Harry thought events were more important than the date something happened. They were shown around the school, so they would know where things were. Harry was impressed with the library, which was larger than the one at his old school.

The principal took them to their class and embarrassed the boys by introducing them in front of the class. Harry noticed a girl sitting in the first row that looked quite lonely. She had bushy hair, and Harry thought she was cute. He smiled at her when he caught her eye, and laughed internally when she blushed and dropped her eyes. They left the classroom and went to get their books. Nate had copied their old ones, so they could be returned to school, so they had two copies. It was time for lunch when they returned home, and Mitsy had it ready in minutes. The boys decided they would spend time on their weakest subjects.

At 3:00, that afternoon Nate came and worked with Harry and let Petunia and Dudley watch as Harry levitated different objects and moved them around his bedroom. He would drop one now and then or it wouldn't go where he wanted it too.

"Alright Harry I want you to read chapter 1 of the book Jeremy gave you. Now you can practice the magic in that chapter. Each exercise builds on the ones before it so be sure you master them in the order the chapter shows." Nate told Harry in his usual kind voice.

"Ok Harry, now we'll talk more about the wizard world. For whatever reason, centuries ago Merlin came up with a ranking system to identify all humans based on magical power. This includes not just raw power but knowledge of how and when to use it. When we speak of wizards, it includes witches. From the top rank down, we have what is known as a Grand Mage, the last one was Merlin. Then we have a Mage, and in the United Kingdom, there are two Mages. One is man called Croaker, who is the Director of the Department of Mysteries, and the other is me.

The next lower rank is a Grand Sorcerer, then Sorcerer. These wizards are above the normal in magical power. Voldemort is a sorcerer Harry, as was Dumbledore. The next lower is Supreme Warlock, then Warlock. Most Professors at Hogwarts are one of the two. Next are Wizards, which have average power but can be dangerous. Next is squibs that are non-magicals born to magical parents but can't do magic. They do know about the wizard world and can visit our shopping centers and bank. They can learn and make potions but can't do spells, charms, or anything that requires a wand.

Last are non-magicals, which includes the vast majority of humans. Many wizards call non-magicals Muggles. Most don't mean it as a slur but as a way to identify non-magicals. Personally, I don't like the word, but it has been used since the fifth century. Do you have any questions?" Nate asked in his usual kind and quiet manner.

"Can anyone become a Grand Mage?" Harry asked.

"In theory yes, in practice no. Everyone's magical core is different as is our bodies. For some reason, one person using magic drains their core faster. For some, the drain is taken care of and magic is regenerated relatively fast. For others, there is less drain on the core, or nearly instant regeneration. For instance, my core is larger than Jeremy's is and my magic regenerates quickly where Jeremy's takes almost twice as long.

There are some things that can be done to increase and strengthen the core. Among these things are early use of magic to exercise the core, and developing a healthy mind and body. With proper training, a normal wizard can become a Supreme Warlock. Unfortunately, most wizards are lazy and use magic for everything. This helps them a little, but if they developed their body it would make a bigger difference." Nate answered with his usual smile.

"Well working my magic shouldn't be hard at home. But in the winter working out is kind of hard in cold weather and snow." Harry said grumping at the thought of running in the snow.

"Harry, have you been down in the basement yet?" Nate asked.

"No sir."

"Well let me show you something down there," Nate said and escorted the boys to the basement and showed them a fully equipped exercise room. They had three treadmills and free weights as well as other modern exercise equipment.

"Wow Harry this is neat. I want to do some boxing, and this looks perfect to get into proper shape." Dudley said his excitement showing.

Nate showed them the equipment and stressed that cardio exercises, and calisthenics was equally important. He said speed, and reflexes could do as much to get you out of a bad situation as strength. He told the boys to seek a balance that was comfortable for them and that it most probably would be different for each of them.

After Nate left, Harry was reading Merlin's book, and looked up and saw a bushy haired girl enter the house next door.

"Aunt Petunia I saw a girl from our class enter the house next door. May I invite her over for something to drink please?" Harry said turning on the puppy-dog expression, he and Dudley were getting good at.

"Yes, but keep in mind that if her parents both work, she may have to stay at home. If one of her parents is there be sure to invite them as well," Petunia answered.

"Yes, ma'am I will," Harry said and jumped up and put his coat on then almost flew out the door.

**Meeting the Grangers**

Harry rang the doorbell at the house next door and a lady about his Aunt's age answered.

"May help you young man?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm Harry Potter, and we just moved in next door. At school today, my cousin and I were introduced to our new classmates. I saw one enter here and came to ask if she'd like to come over and have something to drink and a snack and get to know my cousin and me. Aunt Petunia said to extend the invitation to her parents, if they were at home Ma'am." Harry said without taking a breath.

"I'm Emma Granger come in out of the cold, and I'll call Hermione." Emma invited with a kind smile.

"Hermione you have a guest," Emma called.

Harry looked up at the noise of someone coming down the stairs. A few seconds later, she entered the foyer.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter from your class. I live next door and came over to invite you and your mother to our house." Harry said in a rush.

"Thank you, I'm Hermione Granger, I suppose we could if it's all right Mum. But we can't stay more than an hour I have homework due Monday." She said looking at her Mum.

"Alright I'll get our coats." Emma said.

"Hermione if you bring your books and stuff and tell us what the assignments are Dudley, and I can get it done as well. That way, we won't start out behind, and have to play catch up next weekend." Harry said.

"Do you like to study Harry?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Well, love it would be more accurate I guess, but I like to do other things also. I read a lot about almost anything, but I prefer non-fiction. To me, fiction is someone's dream of what they would like, and I don't learn much from it." Harry said this time in a normal unrushed manner.

When Emma Granger returned Hermione went and got her backpack. Harry introduced them to Petunia and Dudley. After tea and cookies, Harry and Dudley showed Hermione the library where they studied. Hermione spotted a book she wanted to look at but none of them could reach. She glared at the book, and it sailed from the top shelf into her hand.

"Why does strange things happen around me?" she asked no one, in particular, almost in tears.

"What kind of things Hermione?" Harry asked gently not wanting to upset her more.

"If Mum puts something up that I want, if I want it bad enough it will come to me like the book did. I swear I'm going mental. "

Harry looked at Dudley, who shrugged.

"Excuse me a minute Hermione I'll be right back," Harry said and rushed up to his room and called Mitsy.

"Mitsy can you find Nate please, tell him I think I've met a young witch and need to see him as soon as possible," Harry asked almost pleading.

"Mitsy will being doing that for Harry sir. You being to waits here Mitsy being right back," With a pop, Mitsy disappeared.

Less than two minutes later Mitsy was back and told Harry, "Mr. Nate bees coming soon Harry sir."

Harry went back to the library and copied down the assignments Hermione had written in her planner. He heard the doorbell ring and figured it was Nate or Jeremy.

Nate entered the library with Petunia and Emma and said, "Harry. I see you, and Dudley have already made friends with a lovely young lady. Now tell me what happened, please."

Hermione explained that she really wanted to see the book, and it just sailed into her hand. When Nate asked if this was the first-time? Hermione said no, and it seemed to be happening more often. Nate suggested they all sit around the table, so he could explain some things.

"First Hermione no matter what you were told I assure you magic is real. Harry and I are wizards. That's how he recognized that you did magic. It's called summoning, and you did was wandless magic that is miscalled accidental magic. Now Hermione what I'm about to say isn't meant to be mean, but you're a witch. In our world, the word is used to identify a female wizard. My wife is a witch, and I assure you she is a lovely woman no different looking than any other non-magical.

Mrs. Granger, I'm a Naval Captain among other things and work for MI5 in the magical section. I'm also known as the Queen's Wizard because I'm her liaison with the magical world. If my memory serves me correctly, you and your husband, Daniel are dentists, with your own practice about 10 blocks from here. Some of my non-magical counter parts are patients of yours, in fact. If it is all right with Petunia, perhaps we could infringe on her hospitality and you and Dan could join my wife Jennifer and me for dinner here. Petunia if you don't mind we'll bring Jeremy and Dorea as well."

"Nate I don't mind at all I think Mitsy will like the work," Petunia said with a smile.

Emma suggested they let the children finish their homework. Hermione was shocked when the boys didn't grumble or whine but simply set to work after saying yes ma'am. Maybe she had found two kindred spirits that loved to learn. She was amazed at how fast Harry breezed through math then stopped to help his cousin. She found out Harry struggled remembering historical dates but Dudley didn't, and he made suggestions to Harry. She interjected her own ways she remembered dates and the multiplication tables. Once they finished Hermione expected the boys would want to play so she was surprised when they each grabbed a book.

"Harry what are you reading?" Hermione asked having never seen a book like his.

"It's a book apparently written by one of my ancestors Hermione. It's called the Life and Magic of Merlin, and it is supposed to be in his handwriting. Merlin is also one of Nate's ancestors so apparently it's no big deal for magicals." Harry it said like was no big deal to him either.

"I would think it was a very big deal Harry. I mean even non magicals recognize Merlin as a powerful wizard." Hermione huffed.

"Ok let's work some things out. For the sake of argument, we'll say Merlin lived in 525 A.D. and had four children, which at the time was considered a small family. If those four, had four, he had 16 grand children. If each generation had four until 1900 when family sizes decreased he could have thousands in this generation." Harry stated smugly teasing her.

"Ok I concede the point that you could be one of thousands but you're the one with the book right now. A book I'd like to read when you're finished." She said and smiled at Harry.

"You're not going to like this Hermione, but that may take years. The book is charmed so that I have to complete a chapter before going on to the next one. Nate says each chapter builds on the previous ones and every exercise has to be complete before you can move to the next chapter. The first two chapters are always there, and it seems anyone can read them but only certain people can read chapter 3 and so on. Nate and Jeremy don't know the reason for that. However, the first two chapters will help you, since they're on wandless magic and mind magic. The first chapter starts out with finding your center." Harry said smiling.

"Like yoga and meditation. I do that every night Harry."

"Is it something you could help Dudley with? I've tried but only know the method Jeremy and Dorea taught." Harry asked hoping she could.

"Actually I have a book on it in my bag. There are others, but the instructor recommended this one. I have it memorized but carry it more out of habit than anything." Hermione said and offered the book to Dudley saying there were some notes in it. She added that her yoga gave some hints that made things easier for her.

Petunia and Emma found the three of them meditating but noticed their homework seemed to be done. Emma told Petunia that Hermione was a bookworm, and Petunia said that made one more in the house as she and both boys loved to read. Emma was shocked that she hadn't realized the size of the library. They left for the family room, so they could talk and not disturb the children.

Mitsy popped in and said, "Missus Grangey youse now knowing about magic so youse now seeing magic books too. Magical and not magical is being separated and those not knowing or beliefing in magic not bees seeing magic books Ma'am." Mitsy popped back out.

Emma shook her head and asked, "How long does it take you to get used to her just appearing and answering questions you haven't asked yet?"

"I've known Mitsy close to nine years and still am not used to it. She's both a servant and a family friend, and she will argue her point effectively. The last time I saw her, she spoke better English and probably she will again as she draws on Harry's magic and gets stronger. She can live by drawing magic from the house and earth but is much stronger when drawing it from her Master. It sounded like slavery to me, but Mitsy let me know in her way that I was wrong. She says it is a trade. She trades her work for using Harry's magic, and the magic of his home.

When Harry comes of age, he will be installed as the Earl of Hogstam in Scotland, and the Duke of Loughton here. When he turns eleven, he'll take the mantle of the Head of the House of Potter. Which dates back to before Merlin knew Arthur. Merlin married and had two sons. He sent his wife into hiding and she was to rename the boys and her for their protection. She apparently worked at a pottery and chose Potter as a name. From what little I know Merlin was a randy old goat and had several wives through the years, and Harry is descended from the first one.

His grandfather was the Queen's Wizard for over 20 years. Apparently, he saved her and Prince Phillip on at least two occasions that were hushed up. She installed him as His Grace the Duke of Loughton. Harold Charlus and his wife Emily Rachel Potter were killed almost a year before Harry's parents. It was a time of a wizard war and James never could be installed, but the titles are hereditary and will pass to Harry." Petunia said showing her pride in her nephew and his heritage.

"This is a lot to take in Petunia. This morning magic was one of the farthest things from my mind, and now I'm sitting here discussing it. Well, the good thing is Dan loves science fiction and this will be right at the top of his want to know more about list. The blessing for Hermione is she found out young and now knows why strange things have happened around her. She's also found two blokes that love books and reading. Now if I can get her to tone down her know-it-all attitude she puts on once in awhile she'll be better off.

She tickles Dan to no end when she lectures him about something he says wrong. Of course, he does it on purpose to fire her up." Emma said and laughed at Hermione's antics. However, it bothered her that Hermione cared more for books than making friends. Emma had called Dan and told him where she and Hermione were so Petunia wasn't surprised when the doorbell rang.

The children heard the doorbell and went to see who was here. Hermione yelled, "Daddy," and ran to her father and jumped into his open arms.

"Hi Princess are you going to introduce me to these two strapping young lads?" Dan asked.

"Yes, Dad if you'll put me down please," Hermione said after kissing his cheek and giving him a hug.

She introduced Harry and Dudley like a proper young lady should.

Before they left the foyer the doorbell rang again and Nate, his wife Jennifer, Jeremy, and Dorea entered the Potter House.

"Captain Dan Granger?" Jeremy asked.

"Lieutenant Jerry Smith, you old warhorse, it's been years," Dan replied his shock showing.

"Actually its Commander now, I transferred over to the Navy and got a better deal on going to medical school," Jeremy said introducing Dorea.

"I got out and finished school. Emma, and I have our own dentistry here not far from the house. We live next door, it seems our daughter Hermione, and these two lads will be in class together.

"This is Captain Nathan Beam, my boss and his wife Jennifer. Nate this is the man I told you that saved my behind," Jeremy said then laughed.

"That was just returning the favor after you saved mine," Dan replied and smiled.

Petunia showed them to the family room where Nate told Dan about magic and them being wizards and witches, including Hermione. He quickly outlined the statute of secrecy and the need to train Hermione to control her magic.

"You know if we had a qualified teacher it would be a lot easier to train them here during the morning than when they're tired in the evening. With the proper credentials, home schooling is becoming more popular, and they can set their exams early if they're ready. Of course, the disadvantage is interacting with children their age." Nate said knowing that Petunia was a qualified teacher.

"Nathan Beam, you probably know I'm a certified teacher and my qualification is current. Why is it, I feel like you're setting me up?" Petunia asked and growled at Nate.

"Because it's the way he is Petunia," Jennifer said and slapped Nate on the arm.

"Actually it's more because I seem to have ticked off the Minister for Magic. We were classmates at Hogwarts and pranked each other more than once. She took exception to me appointing her Minister, even though she agreed she was best suited for the job from my point of view. I mentioned that young children should be taught to control their magic early, especially those that live in the non-magical world. She decided it was a good idea, and talked to her friend Augusta Longbottom, who currently heads the House of Longbottom a long-time ally of the House of Potter as is the House of Bones.

Those two ran around me and took the suggestion to Her Majesty. I get to teach magic with help but need a teacher to teach non-magical courses. Dudley can attend at home or go to school that's up to Petunia and him. However, Harry needs trained at home as per Her Majesty. She expects Harry to take my place as the Royal Wizard no later than his 30th birthday. It's as easy to teach ten as it is to teach one and may be easier." Nat said shocking everyone that Her Majesty was involved at that level.

Dudley interrupted, "Mum I think it best for me to go to regular school. I want to box, and I can learn it there under a good coach. I can also tell the others what is being covered at school Mum. Harry and I will still be together after school and during holidays all day." His desire to go to public school was evident in his pleading voice.

"If you're sure that's what you want, then that is what we'll do. But you'll need to complete at least one term if you change your mind." Petunia told her son giving him the option to change at the end of the next term.

"Sir, will we be able to learn at our own pace?" Hermione asked showing she wanted a positive answer.

"Only if you call me Nate, Hermione," Nate answered with a large smile, knowing this one would be easy to teach.

"Daddy…"

"Yes Princess you can be home schooled with Harry and the others," Dan told his daughter and received a hug and kiss.

"Petunia we bought the house next door and will remodel it to include a classroom on the first floor for you. There will be an office next to it so you don't have to carry things home. Dan, Emma, we'll ward all three houses so that other than people you invite no one will pay attention to the houses. They'll see them but nothing else. Well connect the back doors so that the children won't get cold or have to walk through snow to get from one house to the other. Again, no one will notice or pay attention to that.

Like public schools, we'll furnish the books. As far as clothes go, I suggest something comfortable like jeans and a light sweater or blouse for Hermione and the same for Harry except, he may wear a shirt instead of a blouse." Nate said causing Harry to turn red. When he looked to see why everyone seemed to be laughing at him, he found himself levitated about three feet from the floor. Then the charm was released, and he bounced on the floor and saw Harry's huge smile.

"Good job Harry but I was quite the prankster at school so keep your guard up." Nate said and laughed.

Mitsy popped in shocking Dan and told them dinner was being served in ten minutes. Petunia, Harry, and Dudley showed them where they could wash up for dinner. Mitsy told Harry that when guests were in his home, he must sit at the head of the table, since he was the heir to the House of Potter.

"Listen to her Harry, she taught your father proper protocol, which involved a willow switch if his story was to be believed. She also threatened to take the hide off of Sirius' backside if he didn't act like a young man should." Jeremy told Harry while the others sniggered or giggled.

They ate and talked about most everything. Dan and Jeremy caught up with each other's lives, and Nate added to that conversation. The four women talked about women's things and began bonding. Harry, Dudley, and Hermione talked about different classes they liked best, and worst and why. Harry said he wanted Dudley to teach him to box, and they could spar. He invited Hermione to work out with them telling her about the exercise equipment. She didn't seem too keen on the idea until Harry told her it would help her with magic.

**Meeting Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Classmates**

The next morning, after breakfast Hermione came to the back door, and Mitsy let her in saying the boys were down in the workout room. She led Hermione down to the basement. Hermione was surprised at the equipment. Petunia indicated Hermione should join her. Since Hermione had recently eaten, Petunia showed her how to stretch properly. After stretching, the three children went to the library.

Harry handed Hermione the first part of Chapter 1 and said when she could do the exercise comfortably she could have up to the end of the next exercise. Hermione grumbled a bit but Harry told her that Nate, Jeremy, and the book said that it must be learned this way. After accepting that it was the only way to read the chapter, she agreed. Then she seemed to speed read the chapter.

Harry watched her struggle for nearly 30 minutes then said, "Hermione this is not a contest, and the only prize is learning wandless magic. Are you more interested in being first or truly learning?" Harry asked in a serious tone.

"I want to learn, but I want to be the best and first to learn something," Hermione admitted in a low voice.

"Why? Let's say you're at the top of the class. Who cares once school is over? Do you win money, and a new car, what do you get but possibly sick?" Harry asked in a cold voice, but trying to understand why she seemed to be driven to be the best.

"I guess it may be because I've been picked on because of my hair and large teeth and for liking to read more than play silly games." Hermione admitted to the boys and herself.

"Alright I can relate to that somewhat. Try this Hermione make a list of what's significant to you in the order of importance with the most important at the top. This list should include things like family and friends, as well as goals and fun stuff." Harry said and gave a lopsided smile.

When she finished the list Harry said, "Ok now divide the list in three equal parts or as close to that as you can."

When she finished that he said, "Good now what you have is what you need to concentrate on in different levels. The top third are things you need to take care of first. The second third are less important but things that are important. The last third is the nice to do things if you have time or the chance to do one but they are not important. Now look where being the fastest and best are. They just barely made in the important stuff. Therefore, if you concentrate on those, something above them loses out.

That thing is most probably the second item on your list, most probably learning. Yes, you can speed read a book and pass a test but what did you learn. If you take the time to really read and question what you're reading, you may find out the author is way off in his or her thinking. Nate says that a book is nothing but one person's opinion written down and published as fact or fiction. Merlin said that in a different way saying what works for him may have to be modified to work for us, and it may not work for us at all."

Hermione sat back and thought for a while then somewhat grudgingly admitted he was right. Later, she would admit that if Harry was ahead of her, and if she was stuck on something, his opinion might help her. She decided her bossiness and being first and best, came off as a know-it-all attitude. It wasn't easy to accept, but she decided to try to do better. She would see if she could make friends with wizards of her own age and learn all she could. Her Dads crack about being the top of his class and 50 pence would get him a cup of tea helped her see that only her family and she would care.

On Sunday, Hermione could levitate a feather, and Harry told her how he directed it to float around the room. Although his way wasn't best for her, it helped find what was. Harry told her that next was levitating larger and heavier things. He pointed out where Merlin said how to discover when you needed to rest and regenerate your magic. Her eyes opened when she re-read the part written about a wizard that drained his core and lost his magic. While young Merlin said, you should push until you're tired that would help strengthen your core and magic you definitely should not push too far.

Nate and Jennifer invited the children to their new school for a tour and dinner. There they met Susan Bones and Neville Longbottom, who both were shy but wanted to learn. They were impressed with the classroom it was well lit and comfortable. Classes would alternate between magical and muggle subjects. They were scheduled for three lessons in the morning, two magic separated by a regular class. In the afternoon, the opposite would be scheduled so that they got three classes from each world per day.

Nate introduced their elf as Rusty surprisingly the older elf spoke English like Nate.

"He cusses like Nate also," Jennifer said and smacked Nate's shoulder.

The doorbell rang, and Rusty answered it and showed a man that had dark hair with grey around his ears and a large black dog into the family room.

Harry looked at the dog and whispered, "Pafoo."

"Padfoot!" Harry exclaimed and grabbed the dog around the neck. The next thing Harry knew was he was penned on his back with the dog licking his face. Something clicked in his mind, and he tickled the dogs the dog's ribs. The dog backed off and Harry said, "Dad said you were a mutt and…"

The dog changed into a man who said, "I'm a grim not a mutt. Prongs just didn't appreciate the difference. You look just like James except for Lily chin and eyes." Sirius said and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Mooney, you look like I remember but maybe your face is a bit fuller now." Harry said as Remus pulled him into a hug.

"That may be. It's called age Harry, and you're no longer in nappies. I swear Lily charmed you so that you only wet on James, Sirius, or me. But, then you would spit up on the rat and cried every time he held you. We were too juvenile to know that was a bad sign. He was the only one you didn't want to go to, and neither did young Neville over there by Augusta. I'll bet the pretty girls are Susan Bones, the redhead, and Hermione Granger, the brunette. The young blonde must be Dudley, Petunia you're looking good like always," Remus said.

"But you talk more than ever you were always the quiet one Remus what happened?" Petunia asked.

"Life among other things Petunia, I'm sorry for your loss." Remus said, and everyone knew he meant it.

"I am also Petunia, even though I didn't know him well," Sirius added.

"We met Dan and Emma earlier. Of course, we know our esteemed Minister and Augusta. If she can put up with me I'll help Petunia in your normal classes, and Sirius will help in the magical ones. We'll both do the protocol, government, and law class. We live on the other side of Nate and Jen now and told Tammy, our elf, to let you lot in if you come to visit." Remus told the group.

"Petunia's right, you have turned chatty. What was that dolls name?" Sirius asked.

"Chatty Kathy," Hermione answered, and then turned red.

"Thanks Hermione it fits her well," Sirius replied then barked a laugh, and Remus growled.

They had a nice meal and went home around 9:00 that evening. The next day seemed odd without Dudley, but they enjoyed learning. With Harry and Hermione's help, Neville and Susan caught up by the third week. They were now levitating, summoning, banishing small and large items, and they were now doing shields. Harry was still ahead in Merlin's book and began practicing the stinging hex on a dummy Mitsy had gotten somewhere. Harry learned not to ask where she got things. She charmed it to glow wherever the stinging hex hit so he could improve his accuracy. During a lunch discussion, the subject of spell colors came up.

"The only green curse is the Killing Curse," Remus stated.

"No it isn't Remus there is a cleaning charm that is green, and the slug vomiting charm is also green," Harry replied.

"I'm not sure about the cleaning charm, but the slug vomiting charm is green Remus." Sirius agreed.

"How would you cast with no color showing?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure. I wonder if Nate would know? I would think someone with mage sight could see it if others couldn't." Remus answered.

"Harry what caused you to ask that?" Sirius asked.

"Well, think of the advantage if Aurors were ambushing Death Eaters. A current spell like Stupefy shows the casters location. If the light were turned off so to say, no one would know the location of the caster or what their comrade was hit with. If I used a stunner on Remus, Sirius could use Rennervate to wake him up. However, if he just suddenly dropped for no apparent reason, what does Sirius do now? Most likely, the hesitation gets him taken down as well." Harry said shocking the others with his train of thought. All except the disillusioned Nate sitting quietly in a corner listening.

"Damn pup, you're right it's definitely something to consider, but I've never seen it done." Sirius said then yelped when he was hit in the arm with a stinging hex. "Harry, you little brat did you just sting me?"

"How Sirius? I have no wand remember. It must have been Remus." An innocent looking Harry answered with down cast eyes saying he couldn't believe Sirius was accusing innocent little him.

"Marauders honor, I didn't do it Sirius."

Nate couldn't help but snigger, which gave his location away, "Damn, I just couldn't hold it in any longer. And Harry's answer is wandless casting shows no light or magical signature."

"So you stung me to prove a point?" Sirius said not believing Nate would do that.

"No, and I'm not saying who I think did either because I'm not sure, mage sight doesn't see wandless casting it sees magical signatures and auras." Nate said firmly.

"Harry did it Padfoot. I'll put five galleons on it but couldn't prove it. That's based on the innocent look James always pulled when he was guilty." Remus said looking at Harry, who wouldn't look him in the eye but looked at Remus's chest instead.

"Remus I'm hurt you would suspect me on such flimsy evidence which you don't have. Sirius I think Remus is using misdirection, and he's the one who stung you if you were stung at all. Hermione, do you think Padfoot is looking for a sympathy hug or something. Maybe we could fix him up with that nice looking English setter we saw in the park." Harry said almost sniggering and trying not to laugh.

"Talk about misdirection Harry so far we've blamed you, Nate, me, and Sirius good try but my bet still goes that you did it." Remus stated then laughed.

"See Sirius, I told you it was Remus. He just couldn't hold it in any more. I think we should get to Nate's class on government." Harry said trying to get the attention off of him.

"Yep, guilty and like James he didn't know when to quit." Sirius said then added, "I'll get you back you know."

"You may want to consider that if I can do a wandless stinging hex that may only be the tip of the iceberg Padfoot. But if I can't, you're blaming an innocent child who just might sic Mitsy on you. She thinks doggyman needs a lesson in manners and says to remind you she still has the willow switch." Harry told Sirius and the others knew he was guilty by the grin he had.

You wouldn't do that?" Sirius said pleading.

"If I'm innocent, I would have every right too. If I'm guilty, which you suspect, I might so you would think you picked on innocent little me." Harry said, with an evil grin.

"Listen to him Mooney talking like an adult and thinking he's tough. We need to take him down a peg or two." Sirius said giving Harry the look.

"Don't say we Padfoot he didn't sting me, so I have no reason to prank him. Mitsy never had to use her switch on me and there is no reason to change that at my age. You act as if you can't take a simple stinger, what would the guys in the Auror Academy think of you now? The smart thing would be to drop it, but then look at who I'm talking to. Using Sirius and smart in the same sentence is definitely an oxymoron. As far as his vocabulary, you can thank his first teacher a Mrs. Bammel." Remus told his friend shaking his head sadly.

Harry's head came up and he looked at a Nate asking, "What happened to Mrs. Bammel, Nate."

"Two of our non-magical agents interviewed her, and she told us what happened. She is a widow raising a fourteen-year-old son, and couldn't afford to lose her job and career. So she helped you the only way she could think of. I paid a visit to the principal, and his trial is coming up shortly. Sweeping child abuse under the carpet and embezzling school funds should net him over ten years.

Mrs. Bammel is now Deputy Principal with a nice raise in pay. I'm sure she would like to hear from you Harry." Nate said with a grin and added, "It's too bad Sirius is a pureblood and she a non-magical, she is very easy on the eyes. But who in their right mind would want a lady hooked up with a flea bag mutt."

"She's too smart to go for someone like Padfoot, Nate. I mean her husband was a Victoria Cross winner, and Sirius is a whiner. Poor baby got stung and can't get passed the fact he has no proof who did it. He'll think about it for days racking his two brain cells together. I'll probably be fourteen or more before he figures it out." Harry said with a smile at his godfather.

"Oi, I resent that remark," Sirius complained.

"You mean you resemble that remark," a chorus of voices was thrown back at him.

After their classes and homework was finished, Harry wrote Mrs. Bammel a long letter thanking her. He told her he was in a better place and that his situation had changed. He said that after his Uncle's unfortunate death, it seemed as if a fog lifted and the sun came out for the family. He told her they moved because of both good and bad memories on Privet Drive. He stressed that he was doing well and thanked her again for her help. After congratulating her on her new position, he signed off.

After their Christmas break, that included a trip to southern France with the others in the group. The children got even more serious in their studies. They took time to relax, and play but their magic was growing and in early March, they finished Chapter 1 of Merlin's book. Chapter two was shorter but more difficult for Susan and Neville.

**The Trial of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore **

"Nate you said Dumbledore messed with my mind, and magic, Is there a chance that he did the same to Neville and Susan? Neville struggled through Chapter 1 and seems to have hit a wall on Chapter 2. Susan caught up quickly on Chapter 1 but has the same problem on Chapter 2 as Neville. If their parents were associated with Dumbledore you may want to have them, and others checked out." A worried Harry asked.

"Harry that very well could be the case. At the time, he seemed to concentrate on you. We didn't look much further but your point is valid so I'll check them out. Croaker and I didn't trust the old goat for a reason. But what you asked makes sense," Nate replied not suppressing his disdain for Dumbledore.

Croaker was still gathering evidence against the old man. He went so far as to have Dumbledore's mental state evaluated by St. Mungo's, Unspeakables, and independent mind healers. Other than the fact, Dumbledore seemed to think he was a god there was nothing to indicate he had a mental problem. They ruled out Dementia, Alzheimer's, and a brain tumor.

The reports were all close and concluded Dumbledore was a manipulative old man who thought his way was the only way to do things. He had no respect for individual rights or laws protecting citizens. His goal was to become a background dictator and keep his hands clean. He resented anyone who didn't think his way was best, or questioned his methods. Nate would like to have put him down with the Death Eaters.

Nate took the entire group to the Department of Mysteries' healers for an evaluation. When it was over it was anything except pretty. Neville's mind has been so blocked it was amazing he could do magic. Susan's wasn't as bad but there were blocks there, which were causing her problems. Augusta lost the memory of Dumbledore being alone with Frank, Alice, and Neville. This caused Croaker to bring Frank and Alice to the Department of Mysteries for evaluation. The biggest surprise was Dudley. His core was bound so tight it was no wonder everyone thought he was non-magical. He also had blocks on his mind that made him a slow learner. Petunia was a strong squib and had several blocks on her memory.

Nate and Jeremy were furious, but Croaker was livid and ordered other healers to make the evaluations as backup proof. He wanted no questions that the Department of Mysteries was setting up Dumbledore because it was known that Croaker did not like the man. Classes were suspended for two weeks while potions slowly released the core bindings on Neville and Dudley.

The Department of Mysteries healers would work another three or four months on Frank and Alice Longbottom little by little getting their bodies in shape, so their minds could be recovered. While Neville couldn't do magic he could read and got ahead in the non-magical subjects. Susan moved in with the Grangers, and Neville moved in with Harry and Dudley. Dudley began studying magical books. Harry taught them both how to organize their mind and recall things instantly.

In June, they celebrated everyone's recovery. Sirius and Remus arranged a trip to Disney World near Orlando Florida. They had a good time and returned after five days, a week before Dumbledore's trial. He still had friends on the Wizengamot that were pushing for a trial. Croaker found a way to keep the old man locked up. Dumbledore's attorney was forced to make motions saying he needed more time to prepare Dumbledore's defense.

The Queen's Wizard kept adding charges to an already long list. The Wizengamot voted to hold the trial based on the charges current charges saying the there was a point of diminishing returns. One member said that if he was found guilty of half of them, his sentence would exceed 500 years and adding more on to that was a waste of resources.

Since Harry, Neville, and Susan were minors that would take seats on the Wizengamot they sat with their guardians for the biggest trial in several centuries. The Grangers, Petunia, Dudley. Jenifer, the Smiths, and Remus sat in reserved seats at the front of the gallery. Croaker called the trial to order and had the scribe read the first ten charges including child abuse, memory modification of in excess of five magicals including children. Then he said the other charges were listed on the parchment that appeared to everyone in the courtroom. He stated that the defendant's chair was under a truth ward as authorized by the full Wizengamot.

**Note:** C = Croaker asking questions, D = Dumbledore answers

C "What is your full name?"

D "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

C "What is your date of birth?"

D "19 July 1881."

C "Did you place Harry Potter with a family where at least one adult hated magic and the wizard world?"

D "Yes."

C "Why?"

D "I need Harry weak and malleable so I could convince him that he needed to die to save us all."

C "Did you alter Harry Potter's memory and bind his magic?"

D "Yes. I didn't want him to remember me, and I needed him weak."

C "Did you know Harry Potter was being mentally and physically abused by his Uncle?"

D "Yes, but I needed him that way so I could be his savior and he could be led to follow my orders."

C "Did you knowingly let Sirius Black an innocent man be sent to Azkaban?"

D "Yes, Sirius would have challenged me for custody of Harry."

C "Why?

D "It was for the Greater Good."

C "Who's Greater Good?"

D "Mine, if Harry was killed by Voldemort and I stepped in killed Tom I would be a hero again. That status would allow me to take the Potter vaults and properties. Then I could live the life I deserve."

C "Have you read the list of charges against you?"

D "Yes."

C "Are you innocent or guilty of them?"

D "I'm guilty of them all and more."

Croaker to asked, the Wizengamot, "Do we need to hear more from this piece of trash, or have we heard enough since he just confessed to all charges and more?"

Augusta stood and made a motion to vote on innocence or guilt. The vote was unamous for ending the trial and for Dumbledore being guilty of all charges. Dumbledore was led to a Department of Mysteries holding cell before being sent to Azkaban.

Nate entered the cell and said, "Your grand plan may have worked Dumbledore except for Vernon Dursley. If Harry had went to Sirius he would have stayed under our observations. Rest assured that we have found and destroyed Voldemort's soul pieces. We know where he is and if one of his own doesn't find him, one of ours will. We know the ritual he will try to use to return and that he must have fetus just before it is born to do so. Once he does that, he will vulnerable and I'll destroy him.

Yes old man as Harry's guardian Voldemort will be destroyed by Harry's hand not yours. Her Majesty no longer wants you in front of a firing squad now she wants you drawn and quartered in Diagon Alley. It's my pleasure to have been a part of the people that took you down Albus. May the rest of your days be long and miserable and may you have a long life. I'm sure that there are many waiting on the other side for you."

Nate smirked at Dumbledore and left the cell area. Later Nate would think it a shame that Dumbledore only lived 41 months and 14 days after the trial. It didn't help much to know the old man died screaming "Nooo."

Neville and Susan caught up with Hermione but Harry stayed ahead so he could help them he said. Magic was coming easier as he grew in power. Dudley was throwing his all into learning magic yet kept up with his normal school work. The group of five was increased to six when Maria Lovegood passed away and her daughter Luna joined them.

By the time, Harry turned 11 they had been using wands for 19 months. However, they only used wands for detail work mostly in Transfiguration. Luna's was born on 30 August 1980 so she just barely made into Hogwarts the same year as her friends. Remus would teach History and Sirius would teach Defense at Hogwarts but kept that as a surprise.

**Wills and Things**

This year's vacation trip was to a villa owned by Harry near Nice, France with a private beach on the Mediterranean Sea. It was a ten-day trip from 1 July, through 10 July. Neville was really getting into Herbology and potions and suggested gillyweed to explore the reef off the private beach. Harry knew he must be rich with a 12-bedroom villa in an exclusive area.

Nate had suggested waiting until Harry was 11 to have his parents wills read. Since he couldn't become the head of the House of Potter until then it would be more of a distraction than help. He had a trust vault with ₲100,000 in it but spent very little other than on birthday and Christmas gifts or for books and clothes.

At 9:00 a.m., the morning of 31 July 1991 Harry, Petunia, Nate, Sirius, and Remus entered the office of Ragnok, Director of Gringotts. Harry had learned some goblin customs and bowed which the others followed.

"Director Ragnok, may your gold grow like the lilies in the field, and may your enemies tremble in fear at your name, sir." Harry stated.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you to Gringotts Mr. Potter you have learned our customs well. That is quite unusual for one so young. May your gold multiply as non magicals have and may your enemies die by your hand as you bring justice to them." Ragnok said, and returned the bow and indicated for them to be seated.

"Since all concerned are present I hereby declare this the official reading of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter-Evans Wills. Unless anyone objects, we will dispense with the beginning legalese that declares them of sound mind and body and that these Wills are the last Will and Testament of the Potters." Ragnok continued.

Everyone agreed so Ragnok continued, since it was confirmed that James perished before Lily the only parts of his that are valid are the differences between his and Lily Potter's. There are no differences, so we will continue to the reading of the Will of Mrs. Lily Marie Potter-Evans.

Item 1: to Mr. Sirius Black, James and I leave 100,000 Galleons and the hope he will settle down and raise Harry, as we would have.

Item 2: to Mr. Remus Lupin, we leave 100,000 Galleons and the hope that he will help Sirius guide Harry into adulthood.

Item 3: to Mrs. Petunia Dursley nee Evans we leave 250,000 Galleons set up in a special vault so that only she has access to it. This vault shall be protected to insure her husband cannot force her to allow him access to or use of these funds. Accompanying the Will is a letter to Petunia to be delivered at the time of the reading of the will.

Item 4: to Harry James Potter we leave everything else that we possess including, but not limited to, all monies, properties, personal possessions, and titles. Harry is to be installed as the head of House Potter on his eleventh birthday. We also leave Harry a letter to opened in private and suggest he visit the family vault after the Will is read and have an heir test performed before leaving the bank. As of this moment if Harry's magical guardian is other than Sirius Black, Nathan Beam, or Croaker, either Nathan or Croaker will be appointed to the position of the magical guardian for Harry James Potter. A letter to Harry's magical guardian accompanies these wills.

_Lily Marie Potter nee Evans_

Dated this day 17 October 1981

"This explains why Dumbledore had the wills sealed. Croaker and I didn't know Jimmy and Lily wanted one of us to be Harry's magical guardian. Harry, I suggest you have the heir test done then we visit the main vault. I'll give you privacy in the vault to read your letter but suggest you wait and do that at home. When you're ready, I'll also provide a full listing of what you own or control.

Welcome to a touch of adulthood Your Grace, the second Duke of Loughton, and head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter. Other than a letter of welcome, Her Majesty will only want to meet you for now. Your name just showed up on her current peerage list," Nate told Harry.

Three drops of blood and a cart ride that Harry wanted to do over again saying it was better than Space Mountain brought Harry and Nate to vault number 6. Harry's eyes grew wide when Griphook explained that vault number one belonged to Merlin, numbers two through five belonged to the Hogwarts Heirs in alphabetical order. On entering the vault, Nate told Harry to reach out with his magic and discover anything that may call to him.

The first thing Harry found was the family grimoire, and the second was an old plain wand. Other than that, nothing called to him, but he took two portraits, one of his parents and other of his paternal grandparents. Harry wasn't much impressed with the amount of gold, silver, and bronze coins in the vault or the trunks of jewels. When he laid his hand on the grimoire, the head of House Potter ring appeared. Nate said traditionally it was worn on the right index finger. Harry looked at the ring and there were griffins on both sides, the top had a standing lion a sword that stood on a wand. The name Potter was arched above the line and the point of the sword.

Harry slipped on the ring knowing it was too large to stay on his finger. The ring shrunk to fit his finger and Harry was overwhelmed with magic and Potter history to the point he passed out. When he woke up, he glared at a sniggering Nate.

"It would have been nice if you warned me Nate," Harry said fuming at Nate as he continued to snigger.

"Harry no one but a previous heir could have warned you. That was one huge surge of magic," Nate said and tried not to laugh at his ward.

"Well I also gained knowledge about the House of Potter. It may take weeks to sort it out and file it. I still think you're a prat for not warning me something like this could happen." Harry said still fuming.

"What would you have done with that information Harry?" Nate asked with a smile showing he was still laughing on the inside.

"I probably would have sat down before putting the ring on, you git," Harry muttered.

"Oh hush Lord Potter and suck it up. It will give you a reason to try and get me back, and you know that." Nate replied still smiling as Harry grumbled.

The ride back to the lobby was just as fast as the ride down but wasn't as exciting this time. Harry bowed and thanked Griphook for assisting him, much to the Goblin's surprise. Back in Ragnok's office Harry found out, he was the heir of Gryffindor and Merlin Emrys and now had another seat on the Wizengamot. Since Gryffindor was Merlin's heir, the Emrys seat had changed to become the Gryffindor seat.

Other than heirlooms, and a bit over two million galleons in Gryffindor's vault and more than three million in Merlin's second vault there didn't seem to be much in the vaults. Harry placed the Gryffindor ring on his finger and went through the process of gaining magic and knowledge. The Emrys ring brought even more knowledge and power. What stood out was that the increase in power would take years to develop and while the knowledge was available, the ability to use it was limited due to Harry's inexperience.

"The last matter of business is the unfulfilled betrothal contract between Harold Charlus Potter and Mr. Robert Mathew Granger. It seems the two men saved each other's lives and over a few drinks made a magical binding contract that binds the first Potter male to the first Granger female who is within two years of Mr. Potter's age. I believe that Lord Harry James Potter and a Miss Hermione Jean Granger meets the requirements since Robert Granger only had one son, as did Harold Potter. This contract can only be broken under the penalty of loss of magic and life. Lord Potter if you refuse to marry Miss Granger, you lose your magic and life. The same applies to her.

While this is unusual, it is not unheard of and is quite lawful. If I might suggest that you carry, your mother's engagement ring with you, so you have it when Miss Granger is informed. We at Gringotts have found that it is one of only a few ways to settle a young woman down after such news. Our own young women are no different in that regards. Fortunately, it is your guardian's responsibility to inform the Grangers, although you are required to attend when he does.

We at Gringotts wish you the very best Lord Potter and are pleased to meet a new goblin friend. Lord Beam and Lord Black are able to explain what that means since they are goblin friends." Ragnok declared the bowed and gave a traditional goblin farewell, which Harry returned.

Harry was still mumbling betrothed, engaged, betrothed, as they entered his and Petunia's home. While Harry and Nate were visiting Harry's vault, Petunia, Remus, and Sirius were taking care of the paperwork involved in the transfer of money from the Potter vault to theirs. They were surprised to find they were now considered goblin friends. Petunia discovered that it got her even better return on her money from ten to twelve percent. Plus she got the best exchange rate and the cost of exchanging galleons to pounds or the reverse dropped from five percent to one and a half.

Her discount on utilities increased to ninety-five percent. She received a debit card that was good almost everywhere. The only fee was the exchange rate when it was used in the non-magical world. Since she was being paid as a teacher her expenses were small her insurance money had grown by a hefty amount. Petunia could live comfortably on what she now had in savings alone.

She and Remus were not so secretly dating and growing closer. At her insistence, she had watched him transform, and now spent the nights of the full moon sitting alongside his cage with Padfoot in his dog form. Sirius would nudge him with his nose while she rubbed Remus's back and talked softly to him. The Department of Mysteries potions masters were working on a cure for werewolves and had improved the Wolfsbane potion.

Greyback had been killed by a .50 caliber round through his head from nearly half a mile away. The shot had taken Greyback and his mate down. The belief that the only way to kill a transformed werewolf was with silver was false. Blowing most his head off was as effective in his werewolf form as on any human. The other werewolves decided that perhaps it was best to comply with the new Ministry policy rather than meet Greyback's fate.

North of St. Petersburg Russia a giant laughed at the warning of a puny little human that said they would sign an agreement not to support Voldemort or any other dark lord or die. He never heard the shot that hit him in the chest and exploded his heart. However, his pack heard it and after the fight for leadership, the new leader signed the agreement. In return, their range was almost doubled so they had a larger place to roam.

That left the Dementors and a .50 caliber round had no lasting effect on them. The Department of Mysteries' Research Department was busy looking for a solution. MI6 passed to MI5 that Quirinus Quirrell was now hosting Voldemort's spirit and was on the way to Hogwarts. After many arguments and concessions, Nate convinced Headmistress McGonagall to go with Dumbledore's plan and plant a fake Sorcerer's Stone in Hogwarts.

Now Nate had to do something he never thought he would be involved in. He may be about to break a young girl's heart by telling her she had no choice in who she married. Yes, it was done by her grandfather and Harry's, but he was the one that must deliver the news.

End Chapter 2

27


	28. The Heir 3

**The Heir - 3**

From Chapter 2:

_Now Nate had to do something he never thought he would be involved in. He may be about to break a young girl's heart. Yes, it was done by her grandfather and Harry's, but he was the one that must deliver the news._

Chapter 3 Hogwarts

**Delivering the News**

Once they arrived at home, Nate took Harry into his study and sealed the room.

"Harry we've always been straight with each other, and I will continue to do so. I hope you'll do the same for me. I know this has taken the wind out of you but let's take it apart and see if it's possible to make it somewhat better. First how do you feel about Hermione?" Nate said in his serious tone of voice.

"I like her, she pretty, smart, and a powerful witch," Harry admitted.

"Ok that's a start. Can you see you two being more than friends? In other words, could you see yourself asking her out in two to four years?"

"If I thought she liked me that way, I can see that happening Nate."

"Harry, few men know anything about women but what I know is they wait for you to ask them. You'll never know unless you ask. Most that start out as friends are concerned that if they don't work out as more, they'll lose a friend. Jen and I started out as friends until I got the courage to ask her out after agreeing that if we didn't feel that way about each other, we would always be friends. I agree your situation is different but suggest you don't use that.

I think you should act as if that contract doesn't exist as much possible. That means even if she wears your ring, you ask her to dances and Hogsmeade like you normally would. What is your main problem with a contract with someone you already know and like? Keep in mind that many of these affect people who have never met and are thrown into a betrothal with strangers." Nate asked his voice soft and caring.

"It's that I've lost another choice in my life, and a big one Nate. This time I feel manipulated by my own grandfather, and I'm angry with him for doing this to me or anyone else in the family. I don't see it as his right to say whom I marry. That should be my choice and hers. Being drunk is no excuse that I'm willing to accept," Harry said almost losing control of his anger.

"What about Dan and Emma do you blame them also?" Nate asked wanting to get all out in the open.

"What? Why would I blame them? It was my grandfather and Hermione's that made this bloody contract not Dan or Emma." Harry said raising his voice to almost a shout.

"Let's see if I understand your feelings ok. You're contracted to marry a girl you like. You could see the possibility of dating her in the future and maybe more would come of that. You're angry because both of you have lost your ability to choose your spouse. You're not angry with her parents or yours, but you are at the two involved in agreeing on the contract, am I right?" Nate asked gently.

"Yes Nate that's exactly my situation, and I could have hurt my best friend by being an arse because I'm angry with two people I can't hex. So what do we do next?" Harry settled down and asked his guardian.

"I think perhaps a girlie movie, and you pay more attention to Hermione. You have fun and leave the sullen Potter persona that your family is famous for at home. Be slightly more attentive to her and listen, truly listen, to what she says. Treat her, Susan, and Luna like ladies as you boys usually do.

If the movie turns sad, and she tears up or cries, don't snigger or make a smart remark, console her if you can find the words. If not, putting an arm around her shoulders always worked for me. Neville and Susan seem to be pairing up as are Dudley and Luna. You and Hermione have been getting closer, and you know it," Nate replied and smiled.

"Ok, I've noticed it also, and don't have a problem with it. I thought it was because Hermione and I were the first to study magic, and we are always a bit ahead of the others. I'll let the girls pick the movie but make it my treat. I believe it's their turn anyway I doubt the others will mind if it's not." Harry said and grinned showing Nate he was out of his funk.

The girls selected Doc Hollywood, a romantic comedy, or as the boys called them a chick flick. Remus and Petunia escorted them to the movie and stood back to observe the pre-teens. The adults thought it was cute the way the boys asked the girls what they wanted from the concession stand. Then they stood in line so the girls didn't have too. Each pair shared medium popcorn but ordered separate drinks.

The boys carried the snacks and drinks into the theater and normally went into a girl, boy order with Harry on the aisle. The balcony was nearly empty since it was a matinee during the week. The girls were surprised when they said boys were so stupid, as Dr. Ben left for Hollywood without the girl, he loved. Harry used that to put his arm around Hermione and give her shoulder a squeeze.

Meanwhile at the Grangers, Nate showed Dan and Emma the betrothal contract. Dan was furious at his father, but like Nate saw no out for the children. They agreed they would say they were going through some old papers while trying to make more room in the file cabinet, and ran across the contract and had shown it to Nate. Nate told them a bit about what Harry's issues were, and I boiled down to lack of choice.

It had nothing to do with them or Hermione, but that Harry saw it as someone other than him controlling his life with no input from him. Nate added that he suspected Harry felt the same way about being the head of two families. The Grangers jaws dropped when Nate told them if any of the lines were separate Harry would have to have more than one wife to produce separate heirs.

They heard Hermione come in and told her they were in the den.

Hermione looked around at the scattered paper and the look on her parent faces. "What's wrong?" she asked tentatively.

"Hermione please sit down. As you can tell, we've been clearing out old papers to make room in the file cabinet. We ran across something that affects you. Please read this Princess," Dan said not able to hide his sadness at ruining a nice day for his little girl among other things.

When Hermione finished her face was ashen, she dropped the parchment on her father's desk. She asked in a shaky voice, "Does Harry know?"

"I imagine he's getting the word about now. We had to give Nate a copy, since he's Harry's guardian and all. Hermione, Nate doesn't see a way out without one or both of you losing your magic and life. Apparently, from what we can tell my father and his friend, Harry's grandfather, did this while less than sober.

I've known about my father and a Harold Potter having saved each other's lives in combat for years. However, Dad never mentioned this Hermione. The blame falls on two men no longer with us and no one else. Tell us Hermione what do you think of Harry?"

"I like him Dad as a best friend. But I'm ugly, bossy, and…" Hermione said looking down.

"Has Harry ever called you ugly or bossy? If you think, you're bossy you can change that. Some men, actually all men, need bossed at times." Dan said quietly.

"No never."

"Does he act like he would rather be near Susan or Luna than you?" Dan asked in a softer voice.

"No"

"If he asked you on a date in two or three years would you say yes or no?"

"I would want to say yes but wouldn't want to ruin our friendship if it didn't work out. Now there's no bloody choice is there. It's we marry or one of us dies. What kind of choice is that?" Hermione said, and the tears began to flow. "Harry will hate me because of this, and I can't blame him. It's only since Nate became his guardian, he was asked what he wanted or thought. Now the most important choice has been taken away from both of us."

"Well you can accept it and try to love each other or reject it and be miserable and die. But your Mum was my best friend before I found the bravery to ask her out. I was concerned, that I might lose my best friend if it didn't work out, so we sat down over dinner and talked it out. We agreed to try dating, but we swore to remain friends if that didn't work for us.

We're still best friends after being married fifteen years. I'll admit boys are thick about girls so you may have to let him know you'll always be his friend." Dan said softly. He had moved to Hermione's side and now hugged her to let her know her parents would support her.

"Now what's this part about being ugly?" Emma asked.

"Mum in school I was called bushy hair, buck tooth, beaver face, among the kinder things. Susan and Luna are both prettier than I am. My figure is like a board while Susan is developing curves." Hermione stated indicating how important this was to her.

"Well after talking to Jeremy, we know braces won't work for witches, so we've agreed to let him adjust your teeth if you want that. As for developing curves, time will do that. It seemed to happen over night with me. I developed later than many of my classmates but when it started, it was over quickly, and I had curves. As far as the hair, mine settled down around the time I turned fifteen. Mum always said I should spend at least fifteen minutes a night brushing it," Emma told her daughter and hugged her.

"I still want to hex granddad into the twenty-third century Dad," Hermione said and dried her eyes.

"Ok Princess I'll shoot him once you finish hexing," Dan agreed.

Hermione giggled knowing she had to suck it up and talk to Harry. Next-door Harry was thinking the same thing and telling himself to treat her like he normally would. Hermione went to Harry's house and found him in his bedroom, lying on back looking at the ceiling.

"Hermione?" Harry said in a flat tone.

"Are you angry at me Harry?" she asked the hurt and worry evident in her voice.

"No, Hermione I'm not. Why would I be? You're beautiful, wickedly smart, and a great person not to discount being a powerful witch. I'm angry because my grandfather took away my choice. I feel like I have no control of my life," Harry let it all out then sat up and motioned for her to join him.

"How do you feel about this Hermione?" he asked trying not to show he was worried about her answer.

"Just like you said, I told Dad I want to hex grandfather into the twenty-third century. He offered to shoot him when I finished," She said and giggled as Harry sniggered.

"Hermione I want a promise that no matter what happens, that we will remain friends. I was lying here thinking about it, and hope we can be more than that in the future. Don't be disappointed if I don't seem to know much about girls please. You may have to slap me along side my head at times," Harry told her and she slapped his arm.

"Mum says what men know about women can be put in a thimble. She says boys even know less. I'll promise to be your friend always, but I want the same promise from you. I can't believe you would even consider me as a girlfriend if it weren't for the contract. I know I'm not pretty, and I get bossy sometimes…"

Harry put his finger on her lips to hush her, "You're beautiful not pretty. I may be young, but I do know the difference. Ok I'll admit at times you can be a bit bossy, but you aren't the only one. All six of us do that at times, so what, isn't that part of growing up? I'll always be your friend Hermione. You were my first friend, and my best friend. I don't want to lose that."

"Harry you don't need to flatter me. When I look in the mirror, I see the bushy hair and large buckteeth. Only a blind person would say I'm pretty." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Change your mirror it's faulty. I see your hair as wild and unmanageable, but if you changed it, I would miss it. The only time I notice your teeth is when you tap your fingernail on them indicating you are nervous or worried. If they bother you or lower yourself-esteem, then let Dr. Jeremy fix them to your satisfaction. He said he gets one or two cases a month where someone doesn't like the looks of their teeth.

We talked about things like that before I met you. They don't bother me. So if you decided to change them, then do it for you. Not because you think, I would think it makes you prettier or some other rubbish like that. To me, it's just part of the whole package that makes you, you and I happen to like you as you are. I like you a lot Hermione." She heard, and saw his sincerity and knew he was being truthful. Then he usually was, unless he was pranking someone.

She sighed and nodded, "So what do we do now?"

"Well I think it's important for us to be ourselves and get to know each other better. I brought my mother's engagement ring hoping you'll wear it. It doesn't bind us together, but it does signify that we're betrothed. It also brings you and your parents under the protection of the House of Potter. Well actually, that includes the Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Emrys, and all allied houses. The Blacks, Lupins, Beams, Smiths, Longbottoms, Bones, and Lovegoods that I know of, are the associated houses.

It marks you as a pureblood, which grants certain rights and it most probably marks you as a goblin friend. If you don't like the ring, there are others in the Main Vault. I chose Mum's ring because I thought that you would like it, and it ties to my family ring. If you were to get in a bad situation or hurt, I would know it immediately. The rings could bring me to you or you to me. I hope nothing like that happened if you're in the shower until we're married." Harry said and sniggered, which got him a slap on the arm and called a git, but she smiled, and he knew she was playing.

Harry unsealed the ring box and showed the ring to her. Hermione's eyes went wide open. She had never seen anything like the ring. It had a large diamond surrounded by emeralds the color of Harry's eyes. The case that carried the stones was held by two griffins that formed a circle. She couldn't talk so she nodded yes then watched as Harry using his right hand slipped the ring on her wedding ring finger. She saw and felt the magic just before passing out. She was only unconscious about a minute but saw the worry in Harry's eyes.

"That was unexpected Harry, my ring says I have new magic, and knowledge. Does your ring talk to you?" Hermione asked with a frown on her brow.

"Yes all three of them do, so I guess for some things I'll get three different perspectives. The Potter ring provides my family history and current law information. The Gryffindor ring will be most helpful at school, and the Emrys is mostly about magic. Once we're married, you'll have access to all the information and magic I do unless it concerns blood magic."

"Harry you've mentioned us and marriage twice now does that mean you've accepted it?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Actually I have, but you still have a choice. Not much of one or one I want for you but there is a choice. Why you'd even consider marrying a git with a messy mop for hair and is a moody mental mess at times is beyond me? I guess it is part of the not understanding girls' thing. Hermione will you marry me when we get older?" Harry asked without thinking it just seemed the right thing to do.

She looked him in the eyes and said, "Yes Harry. I will marry you." She answered, and he hugged her.

They left his bedroom and went down to the family room. To their astonishment, no one was surprised at their decision. However, Emma almost fainted at seeing the size and quality of Hermione's ring.

"Harry your mother wouldn't be happy about the situation, but she'd be delighted with Hermione and that she now wears her ring. I doubt Harold told James about the contract. When James finished cussing him out the battle would have been on, and Lily would have joined your Dad in the cussing and fight. When she was angry Lily could cuss using words that have no right strung together." Petunia told Harry.

"Well Nate this is one more thing that proves you're right about Harry and Hermione." Jennifer said.

"What's that dear? I say a lot about these two," Nate asked his curiosity wondering if he was going to be in trouble with the terrible two.

"You call them the 11-40 remember? You say they're eleven years old by age and 40 mentally and verbally." Jennifer said the laughed at his look.

The other seven adults agreed while Harry and Hermione turned red.

"Well ladies we have a wedding to plan," Emma said.

"Mum that's years away." Hermione huffed.

"That may be, but we have a lot to plan. We start with the small things like where, what colors, deciding on menus, the band we want will need booked at least a year in advance. Then there are the dresses and all of that. These things take time Hermione. Harry's a Duke, so whom do we invite and whom we not to invite are important.

Then we need to know if there must be a ceremony in the wizard world as well. These things take time and give us another reason to get together and talk about what gits we married." Emma said with a huge smile from ear to ear.

Harry looked at Nate and said, "I'll never understand women."

Dan, Sirius, Remus, and Jeremy agreed which brought on the giggles from the ladies.

**Diagon Alley and Shopping**

2 August 1991, found The Six, as Nate called them, Nate, Petunia, Remus, Augusta, Sirius, and the Grangers arrived at Gringotts by floo. Fortunately, Nate had told them how to exit so no one ended up on their butt. Nate led them to the VIP teller, so they could get their banking needs taken care of. He escorted Harry, Hermione, and the Grangers to Ragnok's office and informed the goblin that Harry and Hermione had accepted the contract. Then he sent the two pre-teens to join the others after they received never-ending wallets and debit cards. Nate said that he, and the Grangers, still had business with Ragnok and would join them later.

They all bought three compartment trunks with feather light, shrinking, expansion, and security charms on them. Then they split up. Dudley and Luna went with Remus and Petunia to get potion supplies. Augusta took Neville and Susan to the bookstore for textbooks. Sirius took Harry and Hermione to Madam Malkin's for robes. Sirius explained that all school robes were black, but once they were sorted into their house, the trim would change to house colors.

As a group, they had decided to buy middle of the line robes that would wear well. However, that weren't expensive enough to worry about getting something on them that wouldn't come off. Sirius arranged for Mitsy and Rusty to pick up the robes in a week and told Madam Malkin the names of the others the elves would take care of them as well.

Harry left the shop and almost tripped over an elf. He looked down and witnessed a most pitiful sight. The elf was dressed in a ragged towel and nothing else. He looked sick and on his last leg.

"Little one what's the matter are you lost," Harry asked in a kind and concerned voice.

"Dobby bees giving clothes when former master is being Death Eater and taken away. Dobby can't being finding anyone wanting elf of Death Eater, and Dobby has no master or work. Dobby being dying sir wifout a Master Dobby's magic failing sir." The elf said as tears streamed down his cheek.

Harry looked as Sirius, who shrugged.

"Dobby I'm Harry Potter and if you would like you can bond with me and take care of me and my friends at school," Harry managed to say before the elf almost knocked him over hugging his legs. Harry, knelt down, placed his hand on the elf's head and said he accepted the elf Dobby into the House of Potter. Dobby accepted the bond, and magic accepted it as well. Harry called Mitsy and told her what happened and asked that she get Dobby cleaned up and explain how things were in the House of Potter.

"That was a good thing you just did, Harry." Hermione told him and smiled.

"Thanks Hermione, I should have asked you first though," he said thinking he needed to remember to bring her in on decisions that affected the House of Potter.

"I would have said yes Harry, but I appreciate the thought. This being engaged is hard to get used to for both of us," she replied and gave Harry a hug.

They went to Flourish and Blott's book emporium next. Surprisingly, they were in there less than 20 minutes. The others were getting their textbooks, so they didn't need to search for those. Hermione bought a book on household charms, and Harry bought one on pranking charms that Sirius recommended. They went to the stationary shop next and bought 600 sheets of parchment for their homework assignments.

Their notes would be in non-magical notebooks. Harry also bought a dozen quills for each of them. But they would use mostly charmed fountain or ballpoint pens. Three of the quills were solicitor's quills that would record what was said so they wouldn't have to worry about missing something in their notes.

Sirius insisted on stopping at Quality Quidditch Supplies. While Harry and Hermione looked around unimpressed Sirius ordered six Nimbus 2000 brooms, which were the latest model. The owner showed him, which runes to activate for beginners, intermediate, and advanced flyers. The broom had runes that once activated, changed the broom's characteristics to match those needed for the different Quidditch positions. It also had runes for non-Quidditch players, including ones to provide a more comfortable but slower ride. At ₲200 each, the shop's owner said it was a steal. Sirius somehow kept himself from saying, "robbery is more like the right word."

Sirius waved his wand saying, "Tempus," and 9:56 appeared in the air then faded and disappeared. Leaving the broom shop, they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to have morning tea and to meet the others. Nate and the Grangers were already there, and the others were on their way. They drank tea and nibbled on biscuits as they watched the few people in the alley shop.

Sirius told them the weekends were crowded in the alley, especially the last three weekends before the schools started. They went over their list and only had wands and pets left to buy. Nate said he would take them for wands while the other waited here explaining that Ollivander's was a small shop, and the adults would end up standing outside for what may take awhile.

On the way to the wand shop Nate showed them the entrance to Knockturn alley saying there were dangerous objects and people that visited there. "The Aurors raided it last week and arrested about one-fourth of the shopkeepers and owners for having and selling dark objects. Unfortunately, those arrested or someone else will set up shop again, in either the alley or somewhere else.

Tearing it down would only scatter them and make them harder to find and watch. A three to six-month sentence in minimum security at Azkaban is considered as a cost of doing business for them. It does remove a lot of dark objects from circulation so raiding them does serve a purpose. And here we are at Garrick Ollivander's." Nate said and opened the shop door.

After stepping in Nate shouted, "Hey Garrick, I brought you six customers you old reprobate."

"Nathan Beam you're still as rude as ever. I thought Jen may have been able to teach you some manners by now. Ah yes twelve inches mahogany and dual core well suited for battle magic I believe." Ollivander said as he came from the back of the shop.

"All right you lot, ladies first and you boys keep your hands to yourself and touch nothing. Ollivander gets all huffy if you touch something. But he remembers every wand he sold, not bad for a man older than dirt." Nate told them and smirked at Ollivander.

"Nathan you know I'm only seventy two and that's not old," Ollivander huffed, "alright we'll do this the easy way Miss Granger follow me please." Hermione did as asked and Ollivander had her pass her hand over the wand boxes as they walked down one side of the aisle then back up the other. As they neared the front a box flew into Hermione's hand."

Back at the front counter Ollivander opened the box and handed her the wand telling her to give it a wave. She did and got green sparks. The wand felt all right, but not as good as her original. Ollivander told her it was a vine wood with dragon heartstring and good for transfiguration. He went through the same process with the other four besides Harry, and found matches but none better than their original wands.

"Ah yes Lord Potter this should be interesting," Ollivander said with a smile. It didn't turn out that way since a wand came to Harry almost immediately shocking the old man. At the front, he had Harry give a wave but Harry levitated Nate instead. 'Interesting,' Harry thought, 'it's at least as good as the other two but not better. It shouldn't take much getting used to.'

"Interesting Lord Potter, it's holly eleven and three fourths inches with a basilisk heartstring, Phoenix feather, and Griffin hair core. It was made in the second century by my grandfather many times removed. It's a fine wand for defense and battle magic made by a Mage for a Mage. I expect you'll do great things with it young sir. Now let me see if I can identify the other two you carry." Ollivander said showing his surprise and delight at finding someone compatible with a wand made over 1700 years ago.

Harry thought 'wand', and Dumbledore's old wand appeared in his hand. He laid it on the counter and watched the look on Ollivander's face.

"Oh my, I never thought I see this wand but some dreams do come true. This wand was made by Godric Gryffindor around 985 or so. Humm, the wood is different from any I've seen before it seems a mixture of elder and red woods, fourteen inches long. Four cores, one is undetectable the other three are Phoenix tears, a sliver of Horntail dragon scale, and a freely given Unicorn mane hair. The last core appears to be basilisk blood, but I don't think it is. Lord Potter did the wand speak to you when you first held it?"

"Yes sir it did," Harry said knowing Ollivander wanted to know what it said.

"If you place two drops of blood on the griffins head no one will be able to take it from you at least that's what the legend says. Now the other wand please," The old man said handing the wand back to Harry and watching it disappear up his sleeve.

Harry laid the plain wand on the counter and Ollivander's eyebrows furrowed. He reached for the wand to inspect it, but it glowed red and Ollivander could feel the heat.

"Well Lord Potter it seems the wand doesn't want me to touch it. Interesting, obviously it is extremely old. Do you mind telling me where you got it?" a curious Ollivander asked.

"It was in my family vault, and it came to me sir." Harry replied.

"Did it speak to you?"

"No sir but I could feel the magic, and it seemed to hum for over a minute." Harry answered.

"I am sorry I can't tell you anything about it. It may be one of the first wands made and used. The original wands were made for function not beauty. As the craft became established, our ancestors started carving and adding runes to make masterpieces. So today our wands are functional and works of art but no better at helping you perform magic. Based on the shape it's in, I think only one or two wizards have ever carried this wand. I would suggest a proper cleaning and waxing though. That may bring out the grain and colors. I'm sure you've been taught not to wax the grip or wand tip. Which of your wands works best for you?" Ollivander asked not really expecting an answer.

"I've not had trouble with either of them in either hand. This one seems better for things that don't need a lot of detail. But that's the only difference that I've noticed sir." Harry replied.

"That makes sense the Gryffindor wand has a tip with a smaller diameter than this one. This wand is probably better for things like a blasting curse than transfiguring that requires detail." Ollivander said.

Harry paid for his new wand and a dozen holsters, including two double ones. They left for the ice cream parlor and from there to the Owl Emporium and Magical Menagerie. Harry, Neville. Susan, and Luna all wanted owls, while Hermione wanted a cat and Dudley wasn't sure if he wanted anything. Harry entered the owl emporium last and was surprised when a snowy owl landed on his left shoulder and gently nipped his ear. Harry rubber the owl under her beak and she hooted softly.

"Well pup seems you found a friend," Sirius said.

"Yes it looks like it. Is it ok if I call you Hedwig? Harry asked the owl," not expecting an answer but Hedwig bobbed her head up and down.

"Well Hedwig it is then, you're such a beautiful and smart girl." Harry said and the owl pressed her cheek against his. The others bought more traditional owls but with distinctive markings. They bought cages, stands, toys, food, and treats. The shop owner told Harry that his owl liked to steal bacon from anyone's plate, so Harry added bacon bits to the treats.

At the Magical Menagerie, everyone but Hermione and Dudley sat down while they looked at the different animals. Suddenly, the ugliest cat they ever saw jumped on Sirius and peed on him, then leapt into Hermione's arms. The shop owner yelled, "Crookshanks be good, or I'll put you back in the cage." Crookshanks was orange and looked like something had squashed his face.

"Isn't he beautiful Mum?" Hermione asked.

Deciding discretion was the better part of valor, Harry said, "I think so Hermione, and he can recognize a mutt when he sees one."

Dudley didn't see anything that appealed to him. He didn't need an owl, since he could add a letter to Harry's owl. He was neutral in his feeling about cats. He couldn't have a dog at school and having one at home when he would be away ten months out of twelve didn't make much sense. He decided on a new chessboard instead of a pet.

With their shopping complete they flooed to Nate's house and school. They had taken and passed their GCSEs so they were legally finished with non-magical school, unless they wanted to attend University later. They concentrated their time on magic, including potions. The magic was performed with their new wands. Once they got used to the different feel between the wands, they liked the new ones except for them being traced.

Mafalda Hopkirk sent six owls the first time the new wands were used. When an irritated Queen's Wizard and Minister showed up in her office, she quickly backed down and recalled the letters.

"If you're smart you'll either quit monitoring my students or remove the trace. If I have to respond again you will not like the result Madam Hopkirk." Nate said in a cold voice, then turned and left her office mumbling about frigging bureaucrats needing to get a life and real job. His voice was loud enough for both Hopkirk and Amelia to hear, as did several others.

Once the Minister left and Mafalda returned from the loo, she removed the trace from the six wands. Mafalda was very good at detecting dangerous people and Nathan Beam was the most dangerous wizard by far, that she had ever been near. She doubted Voldemort was as dangerous as the wizard that just left her office.

**The Hogwarts Express and the Opening Feast**

The Six arrived at King's Cross Station with family and friends at 10:15 a.m. Mitsy, and the other elves had loaded their trunks and owls in the last carriage on the train. The door was sealed until Nate released it. They gave hugs all around then boarded the train at 10:50 and Nate unsealed the door. They were surprised when Nate joined them saying he had some business with the Headmistress. The carriage they entered was nothing like the one they came through. The door clearly said, "private car - do not enter."

The carriage had comfortable sofas and a dining table. There were cards, a chess set, and magazine of various types. Harry was reading Merlin's book, Hermione was next to him reading it as well. Neville and Susan were playing exploding snap while Dudley and Luna, were reading the Quibbler. Nate was looking over some papers when someone rattled the entry door.

Nate frowned and went back to his papers when the door rattled again. Nate laid his paperwork down and went towards the door as the others sat up. The third time the door rattled Nate swung it open and saw a 17-year old wearing the head boy's badge.

"What the hell do you want, can't you read? This is a private carriage you bloody idiot." Nate said forcefully.

"I'm the head boy, and we're supposed to check all carriages on the train, sir"

"Well boy you're disturbing the Queen's Wizard and that would be me. Now run along and stick your nose in the students' business, don't touch this door again or you won't like the results. Polite people knock. You know it's done by rapping your knuckles on the door.

Smart people recognize the word private and respect it. However, some act like an ass and get treated as such now run along boy, before you piss me off. Frigging Gryffindor's rush in without looking, at least Ravenclaw's have some sense." Nate mumbled as the head boy turned and almost ran away.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Uncle Nate," Luna said in her dreamy voice that told the others that she was having him on.

"Yep, big bad Queen's Wizard is already picking on the students before even getting to school. I can hear the Headmistress now, 'I don't care who you are that will be two weeks detention with the caretaker.'" Susan added and Nate turned red.

He knew why he was angry, but he shouldn't have taken it out on the boy. All he really wanted was this day over and done. He knew he was always up tight when implementing a plan that could cost lives, especially the lives of children. Well, he would apologize to the lad in front of the Great Hall later.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade Station, he held Harry and Hermione back and told the others to take the last boats. He took Harry and Hermione to show them the most beautiful view of Hogwarts. Then they took the last carriage to the school. A goblin popped next to them and handed Nate a bag he looked in it and thanked the goblin. He put the bag inside another, and it disappeared. Nate told the two what they were seeing on the way to Hogwarts gate. He explained why the forest was forbidden and what lurked there.

When they entered the school, Harry and Hermione were taken to a room off of the Great Hall. Nate told Harry where to place his Gryffindor ring on the far wall. Harry did as he was told, and felt a connection with the school.

A voice in Harry's head said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Lord Gryffindor. How may I be of service?"

"When Nate gives the word go into lockdown and battle mode. Protect the students first, and all others last please." Harry thought.

"As you wish sir, I recognize Mage Beam and will do as you ask." The voice of Hogwarts replied.

Harry passed the information to Nate. Nate led them to the Great Hall entry doors after hearing the second through seventh year students finish entering the Great Hall. A short time later, they were joined by Professor Flitwick and the other first years. Nate winked at the small Professor and smiled, then wandlessly opened the doors and led them to the staff table. Harry slipped Merlin's wand into his right hand and moved to get a clear shot at the Professor in a turban.

"Good evening Headmistress, you're looking well. However, it seems that we have a problem here. Professor Quirrell isn't all he appears to be." Nate said, and Quirrell stood with wand in hand.

A silent Expelliarmus from Harry hit Quirrell and the wand flew to Harry, who caught it left handed. Nate quickly body bound Quirrell, as several wizards suddenly appeared around the Great Hall.

Nate walked to Quirrell and removed his turban then spun him around so everyone could see the face on the back of his head.

"Hello Tom not doing well I see," Nate said and continued as Madam Bones and several Aurors entered the Great Hall.

"Everyone meet Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort. I'm sure you recognize the Minister. The goblin is Chief Ragnok chief of the Goblin Nation, and Director of Gringotts. I'm the Queen's Wizard Nathan Beam, now down to business. Tom, you made a mistake coming here, and for that, you will die. By the authority given me by Her Majesty Elizabeth II, I sentence Tom Marvolo Riddle to death for multiple murders and acts of terrorism against both the magical and non-magical worlds." Nate stated and smiled at Voldemort.

"You fool I am immortal and cannot die. You may destroy this body, but I shall return and kill you all," Voldemort's cold voice stated.

"You couldn't be more wrong Tom. I have a few gifts for Hogwarts. Headmistress, I present the following founder's relics to Hogwarts. First is Slytherin's locket, second is Hufflepuff's cup, and third is Ravenclaw's diadem. To chief Ragnok, I give the head of Voldemort's familiar. To Lord Harry James Potter Gryffindor Emrys, I present Salazar Slytherin's family ring as a token of appreciation for defeating Tom Marvolo Riddle not once but twice. To Madam Bones, I present Tom's school diary for display in the Ministry." Nate stated then whispered, "And Tom you accidentally made Harry a horcrux, and the soul piece has been destroyed. You're a dead man Tom Marvolo Riddle you just don't know it yet."

Then he casually tossed Slytherin's ring to Harry. As Harry closed his hand around it, the ring glowed before he slipped it in his pocket.

"Would the head boy please stand up?" Nate asked in a kind voice. The head boy stood looking a bit worried. "Young man I apologize for my actions and words on the train. You did nothing to deserve that. I'll admit I was worried about what could happen here. This idiot standing frozen next to me tosses unforgivable curses around as if they're the only magic he knows. However, I shouldn't have overreacted and taken my worry out on you for doing your job. I beg your forgiveness young sir."

"Thank you sir and I do forgive you. I also would have been nervous about facing that monstrosity and trying to keep others safe." The head boy replied and sat back down at the Gryffindor table.

"Now if you all will excuse me I'll remove this trash from the school. Minister I'll see you in the Department of Mysteries, and we'll finish this for good. Headmistress sorry to have delayed the sorting," Nate said and grabbed Quirrell and disappeared.

Harry heard Hermione say, "He can't apparate in Hogwarts."

"Well it appears, he just did Hermione you know you can't believe everything in a book," Harry said but the look of shock on the Professors faces as well as others told him Hermione wasn't alone in her belief.

Professor Flitwick brought out the sorting hat and stool. The hat sang its song saying that while peace may continue it was a fleeting thing, and the houses must unite and stand as one. It then extolled the qualities of the houses. The hat then seemed to communicate with the small Professor, who nodded and began calling the roll. He skipped Susan, Dudley, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Harry.

"Susan Bones, Dudley Dursley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Potter-Granger, and Lord Harry Potter, please come forward. Alfred wants to sort you six as one, for some reason." Professor Flitwick said shocking everyone.

"Ahh yes what to do with The Six. Brave enough for Gryffindor and the heir as well among you but you think before acting. You're all loyal enough for Hufflepuff and hard workers all. You're each intelligent enough for Ravenclaw with the desire to learn much like hers. All six is cunning enough for Slytherin house, but I see no interest in politics at this age. What to do, what should I do? Merlin's house is reactivated, but it shall not take part in the house cup competition, which should be abandoned. Headmistress I suggest Sirius Black as head of Merlin House." Alfred shouted.

Minerva looked at Sirius and the look that said 'you will take this position'. Sirius nodded back indicating his agreement.

Since Slytherin had the fewest students, the end of the table closest to the head table split off from the rest leaving a place for The Six to set. The food appeared and there were a lot of choices. The Six picked fish or chicken and only a small amount of red meat, mostly lamb. Harry was on the end with Hermione next to him and Dudley next to her. Luna was across from Dudley with Neville and then Susan across from Harry and Hermione.

"Well this is unexpected," Harry said, adding, "If we're going to make more friends it will have to be from the other houses obviously. We'll have to see where and when we can do that outside of classes. So far, I'm not impressed with what I see. Nate's is nicer and better lit. This seems rather drab and dull."

"Well I'm disappointed as well," Hermione replied and continued, "Somehow I expected more, I guess we should give it a chance though. Although looking at the textbooks we'll probably have to do a lot of self-study. We covered this stuff, ages ago except herbology and care of magical creatures, which we can't take until the third year. I wonder if that's why the hat put us in a separate house."

They were interrupted by the Headmistress making announcements. The Headmistress and Sirius came to their table and escorted them to the second floor and a painting of an old man. He looked like a 150-year-old version of Harry completed with green eyes. The painting swung open, and they entered a common room.

"Sirius you'll need to set a password from this side of the portrait. The bronze door is the library, and the blue one is a study area separate from the common room. The brown door is a potion's lab, and the hall way leads to the bedrooms. Each has its own bath, and all are warded so that boys can't enter a girl's bedroom or vice versa if the door is closed. After curfew, no one may enter the room of the opposite sex. I understand that Harry and Hermione have the choice of using the two-bedroom suite, since they're betrothed. While I hope, you don't take advantage of that until you're married it is not my decision to make. Are there any questions?"

"When is the curfew and how do we find out things like that?" Harry asked letting her know he wasn't happy.

"Mr. Potter you will address me as Headmistress or Professor." McGonagall said sharply.

"Fine Professor, you may address me as Lord Potter Gryffindor Emrys then. Trust me lady you really don't want to play political games with me. From what I've seen so far, there is no reason for us to remain here. This place is one big dump compared to where we've been learning. I suppose since I own a fourth of it, I'll check it out a bit more. Is there anyone here that is willing to answer our questions without getting their back up, because I made it apparent I'm not happy with what I see here?

I have questions like where are classrooms, what times are meals, what is to do outside of class, the little things like that. You know things other schools provide in a welcoming package that list professor's name and subjects. You interpreted my tone of voice correctly, I am not happy here. Rest assured if we leave you'll read why the Boy Who Lived left Hogwarts in the Daily Prophet. And as part owner, trust me when I say that I will attend the next school board meeting," Harry said looking McGonagall in the eyes.

"You'll find Lord Potter Gryffindor Emrys that you or your guardian's acceptance to attend Hogwarts is a magical contract." She said smugly disappointed that she had let his attitude get to her.

"You must have been a Dumbledore follower believing his garbage. Our attorneys went over that contract and found it garbage. First, we have two weeks to decide, then we can quit on any weekend or at the end of any term. That Professor is without us bringing attorneys into the matter. Another thing, are you aware that denying any student the right to leave the grounds during the weekend is considered illegal imprisonment?

This may change during a civil war but not during peacetime. The last civil war ended 31 October 1981 by either my mother's or my hand. When are the placement tests given to see where we fit in class? That's a requirement under section 14.2 paragraph 3 of the Hogwarts charter. Professor you'll find that we have been taught to check things out and think for ourselves." Harry said in a flat tone that indicated he meant every word.

"Dobby!" POP

"Yes Harry sir."

"Just lay out our pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. Notify the other elves we may be leaving this dump tomorrow," Harry said kindly and patted the elf on the back.

"Yes Harry sir, shall I be telling Mage Beam?" the elf asked.

"Not yet Dobby but thank you," Harry replied. With a POP the small elf disappeared.

Without another word, The Six went to Harry's room.

"Good going Minerva, you didn't just piss Harry off but the other five as well, including the Minister's niece. What happened to you? When I went through here, you were always willing to listen. We may not have liked your response, but at least you listened. They're right you know, this place looks like a dump. It's a dark, cold, and depressing one at that. If they leave, Remus and I leave with them.

Be warned Minerva if the Slytherin ring recognizes Harry as the heir, he owns this school and the school board becomes an advisory board. Nate says those six are 40 year olds in 11-year-old bodies. Dumbledore and Voldemort are gone thanks to Nate and Harry, and you just pissed off a boy who just may be your boss. I'll set the password when you leave and go find Remus to let him know what's going on. If you need anything send an elf," Sirius said and walked toward Harry's room leaving a dumbfounded Headmistress wondering why she let Harry get to her.

Sirius entered Harry's room and said, "The password is Voldemort. Most are still afraid to say the name. I can understand you lot not liking the looks of this place. However, indicating that to someone that's been here for over 50 years as a student, teacher, Head of House, Deputy Headmistress, and Headmistress isn't the best way to make a good impression Harry.

I agree she over reacted but seeing Voldemort where he could hurt her charges, including you six may have hit her hard. The Minerva McGonagall I knew did care for students and always thought safety first. I agree she over reacted Harry, I think you did also. If I guess right, she's been running this school for ages and doing it while getting around Dumbledore. Are you really set against attending here?"

"We're not sure. Hermione thinks they're teaching to the lowest level of students here. Based on the textbooks we tend to agree. If that's the case, we're gone. Why should we pay for a poor education when we can get a better one that costs less? If what you say is true, why hasn't McGonagall changed the rules to confirm with the charter? Sirius I'm not impressed with the facility or the Headmistress. If she reflects the rest of the staff Hogwarts won't last another five years." Harry said shaking his head and wondering if the school could go downhill, that fast or had it taken longer.

They all wanted to meet more people in their age group but were concerned that they thought too much like adults. They were used to being talked to as adults and they have acted like adults for years. They questioned their ability to fit in with the others. The Six said good night to each other and went to bed wondering where they fit into things. Sirius met with Remus and told him what happened between McGonagall and Harry.

Harry called Dobby and sent him for a box of fine chocolates. He wrote an apology to McGonagall saying his harsh words and attitude was uncalled for, but it was the norm for him, in times of stress to blow up. He added it was a character flaw, which he was trying to correct. Seeing the thing that killed his parents was stressful. She replied that she was stressed as well worried that it could have turned into a full battle with hundreds of students in the Great Hall and hoped they could get along in the future.

**The solution to the Voldemort problem**

Nate and Voldemort appeared in the veil room at the Department of Mysteries. Croaker and three of the Unspeakables were sitting in comfortable chairs waiting on them. Nate conjured a plain chair in front of the veil, and bound Voldemort to it.

Tom Marvolo Riddle felt his mental shields shatter and his magic drain to the point it barely sustained his life.

"Tom how do you like the chair? In addition to shattering your Occlumency shields and binding your magic it also forces you to tell the truth." Nate told his prisoner.

"I don't like it at all," Riddle said flatly.

"Well Tommy while we wait on the Minister and her party I want you to list all of your Death Eaters and non marked supporters. Begin with your inner circle and start now." Croaker told Tom Marvolo Riddle.

As Riddle named names, a list appeared with names in red and black. Red were those who were already dead and black were those who hadn't been arrested yet. Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, and fifteen others arrived during the listing of names. It took over three hours to get the complete list of 313 names, of which only 22 were alive. Croaker pointed his wand at the list and the list changed to include the location of the 22 wizards and witches that were alive.

When it was over Nate said, "Tom you could have had it all if you hadn't turned dark. You could have been Minister and made the changes necessary to bring the wizard world into the 20th century. You would have been known as the best Minister for Magic ever as well as the first muggle born Minister for Magic. However, you chose the wrong path and almost destroyed the world, was that your plan?"

"No I want to rule the world not destroy it," Tom Marvolo Riddle said in a flat voice.

"Idiot, the non-magicals would have stopped you and were a heartbeat away from doing so." Nate yelled and added, "I was set to come after you when Lily or Harry stopped you in 1981. Tom Marvolo Riddle by the order of Her Majesty Elizabeth II, you are sentenced to death as a traitor and terrorist. As the Queen's Wizard it is my responsibility to carry out that order." Nate stated and sent the screaming Tom Marvolo Riddle through the veil with a wave of his hand.

Amelia Bones and Croaker sent teams of Aurors and Unspeakables after the 22 named Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters that remained on the list. The teams had been given the right to take whatever action that was necessary to bring in them or their bodies. They agreed to hold off the announcement of Voldemort's death for three days. Amelia, Croaker, and Nate set up a lunch meeting for the next day and Nate disappeared.

"Amelia how long is it going to be before you prank him? You know he's expecting it," Croaker asked.

"I'll let him sweat awhile Croaker, but I will do something or maybe not. It's fun to watch how fast he gets away after we finish business. Susan said if I prank him that the six would prank me with the help of Sirius and Remus. I don't have time for a prank war now with all the fucking work we have to do to straighten out the mess called the Great Britain Ministry of Magic.

**Classes and the School**

After a so-so night's sleep, The Six met in the common room. At 7:00 and decided to eat breakfast. They just rounded a corner when they saw a hex coming at them. Harry pushed Hermione out of the way, rolled in the opposite direction, and summoned their attackers after taking their wands. It was the two red headed twins they had noticed the night before. Harry stuck them to the ceiling with a wandless charm. When one was turned upside down a piece of parchment dropped out of his robes. As Harry reached for it, he heard Sirius say, "Accio Marauders Map," and the parchment flew to him. Sirius slipped it in his robes.

"Padfoot what is that?" Harry asked.

"Latter Prongs Junior," Sirius replied as McGonagall came around the corner.

"Sirius would you mind telling me what is going on here, and why are the Weasley twins are hanging by their feet from the ceiling?" McGonagall asked.

"Those two gits decided to hex my students and that just cost them 50 points each. Harry pushed Hermione out of the hexes way, disarmed, and summoned them then stuck them to the ceiling. I was about to ask him how long they would be stuck there when you arrived Headmistress." Sirius replied with laughter in his eyes.

He then added, "I'll tell my students how these two got taken down by first years before their first class, Ma'am. They must think they're pranksters, not knowing they went up against six taught by the last two Marauders. Now Harry how long will they be stuck up there."

"Just until 9:45 plus or minus five minutes Professor Black," Harry said trying hard not to laugh at the twins.

"Surely you can cancel the charm Lord Potter Gryffindor Emrys." Minerva questioned.

"No Ma'am it's timed, and not even I can cancel it." Harry said and raised Dumbledore's wand saying, "Finite." Nothing happened so Sirius and Minerva tried, then Professor Flitwick tried all were unsuccessful.

Harry hung back when the others went on to the Great Hall and said to the twins, "Mess with any of us again and you'll find yourselves hung from the astronomy tower. The fall won't hurt you but the sudden stop by sharp rocks might. You may want to warn your little brother if he continues to eat like a frigging pig he'll soon find all he gets is slop." Harry said and patted them both on the cheek and said, "Ta-ta."

"Great going George, prank the little firsties you say, they're defenseless after all. Therefore, we run afoul of not one but six, trained by two Marauders and lose the map to Padfoot. The hat is right Gryffindor's charge in before thinking. Add to that Harry Potter is the fastest I've seen getting his wand ready for action. Now how do we warn Ron or do we even bother?" Fred Weasley said, hoping they hadn't passed out before the hex wore off.

They had to put up with the laughter as students went to their first class making them very unhappy. They were shocked when Nate Beam appeared in front of them.

His disgust was evident when he said, "A few suggestion boys, one don't mess with those six again. They know more magic now that you two probably ever will. Two if you can't take being pranked then don't prank others. In my opinion, you're nothing but bullies and Harry hates bullies with a passion.

Warn your little brother and do it soon. The elves will begin feeding him slop if his eating habits don't improve. Then his portions will get smaller, he acts as if he hasn't had anything to eat in months. Take Harry's word about hanging you from the tower as true. There is a problem for you if he does that and it's that I've not taught Harry that the time the sticking charm lasts can be affected by heat and cold.

That means he could stick you there for six hours when a class would be in session and the Professor could stop your fall. However, the charm may fail in four hours if the temperature drops and you'll appear to have committed suicide. I've done my duty and warned you for the first and last time. From what I see you two and the younger pig haven't figured out if you want something you need to work for it not screw around and miss classes." Nate simply disappeared.

The twins missed the first session of defense and were docked another 50 points each, one point per minute of class they missed.

The six sat in transfiguration looking at a match they were supposed to turn into a needle. Professor Southwick asked, "Mr. Potter is something wrong with your match?" Harry heard the rest of the class snigger.

"No sir, I just found the instructions incomplete. What kind of needle would you like? Would you like a sharps needle for general sewing, a knitting needle, an embroidery needle, or a leather needle? Do you want it straight or curved, if curved how much curve do you want, sir?" Harry asked politely while changing the match into the needles he asked about.

"I see your point Mr. Potter a general use needle will be sufficient and in silver please not gold," the Professor said and winked at Harry, "I'd give you ten points for your work but it wouldn't register."

"Thank your sir," Harry said as the other five changed their matchsticks into general-purpose needles.

The Professor held them after class and asked how much ahead they thought they were. They said they weren't sure and were surprised there weren't placement exams the first week to see what classes they belonged in. This surprised Professor Southwick who said, "That sounds like a good idea. I'll bring it up at the next staff meeting. Here's a note telling your next Professor I held you after class."

Fortunately, for The Six, Sirius had given them their schedules and told them the quickest routes between classes and from class to the Great Hall. Unknown to him Mitsy had shown them how to Pop the elf way and they could do it silently, so they popped to the Charms classroom door.

"Sorry we're late Professor Flitwick but Professor Southwick held us over after Transfiguration class." Harry said and handed the small Professor the note.

"I just covered the levitating charm Wingardium Leviosa it's on page eight of your books. The wand movement is like this," Professor Flitwick said and showed them the wand movement.

Harry looked around and saw there were no seats together so he conjured six desks and chairs along an empty wall in the front of the classroom. Harry sat at the back with Hermione on his left followed by Susan, Neville, Luna, and Dudley. He looked around and saw the others had feathers so he conjured a feather and the other five did the same.

Harry smiled and flicked a finger as his feather rose three feet off his desk the others did the same. Harry's feather flew about four feet away from him then toward Hermione's feather. Hers joined his and continued down the row of desks. Susan's feather followed Hermione's and Luna's followed hers. Neville's followed Harry's and Dudley's followed his. Harry nodded and the feathers put on an air show then returned to their desks.

Without thinking Professor Flitwick said, "Ten points each to Merlin House, I should make it 20 because you all used wandless magic."

"Excuse me Professor, while we appreciate the thought our house points don't count sir."

"You're right Lady Potter-Granger I forgot. I've never seen a first year do anything like that, most take two or three classes to get the charm down. May I ask just how advanced are you six?"

Harry mumbled 'shit' and heard 'language Harry' in his head.

"Professor Flitwick a placement test would answer that for you and us. However, it seems Hogwarts doesn't give those for whatever reason. Apparently, this institution teaches to the lowest common denominator and holds back those who learn faster than others do. Based on three class periods for each charm I doubt we'll even cover 60 percent of this book which is one of the easier books for first year Charms. The six of us learned levitation before we were seven, sir." Harry told the shocked Professor.

"What is the most advanced charm you six can do?" Professor Flitwick asked,

"Honestly we're not sure but we all can do the Patronus charm," Hermione answered.

All six waved their right hand and the class saw silver Stag, Doe, Unicorn, Hippogryph, Kodiak bear, and Lion appear. They turned to their masters and each whispered something to their patronus. The stag and doe pranced out the door while the others walked down the aisles between the rows of desks the out through the door.

Professor Flitwick leaned on his desk trying not to fall due to his knees being weak.

"The Patronus charm is a highly advanced charm that few wizards can cast. Most are lucky to get a silver mist that can shield against a dementor for a short time. They can be used to pass short messages to others but are not secure in that anyone in the area can hear the message. What you just witnessed was six corporeal patroni that were larger and more solid than most. These are NEWT level and above charms, if you can perform one on your defense NEWT it will get you extra credit." Professor Flitwick told the class.

A silver Horntail dragon entered the classroom and said, "Harry, Merlin House is excused from classes for today. We have a meeting with the Headmistress at 15:00."

"Class you just witnessed a message patronus I suspect was from the Queen's Wizard." Flitwick said.

"Yes sir, it was from Nate Beam our Magical guardian," Hermione replied not too pleased with the way the last two classes went although she didn't show any emotion. "Sir I think it's best if we leave now rather than disturb the class further."

"I believe you are right Lady Potter-Granger but you may remain if you wish."

The Six stood and their desks and chairs disappeared as they left the classroom. They heard Professor Flitwick say, "You have just seen potentially six Mages and possibly Grand Mages, now back to work on the levitation charm."

Filius Flitwick thought, _if Minerva doesn't act quickly those six students will leave Hogwarts today. The political backlash will see this school torn apart and possibly closed. I'm glad my next class is after lunch._

**Two meetings**

The Six went to their common room knowing Harry would wait until they arrived there to rant.

In the common room, Harry started pacing and mumbling, "what a frigging waste of time this bloody place is. The seventh year textbooks should be used no later than fourth year. Even then, they're the worst possible textbooks for the subject." Then Harry spoke louder and said, "What do we do about this mess? I for one refuse to spend money on a substandard education. It isn't fair to us or our parents."

"Well I'm certainly unimpressed with the castle, Professors, and students." Hermione answered in a huff.

"I agree with Hermione and add there seems to be no discipline either, apparently it's not even safe to walk the halls in a group, what could happen to someone alone especially a female?" Hermione ranted and the others agreed.

"Alright you lot we have two choices and they are to stay or leave. If we leave we can't change anything, but if we stay we waste our time or study on our own." Neville stated.

"I think we should wait and see what Nate and the others have to say. We came here to learn and meet others our age but from what I've seen, we don't fit with other first year students. We may be the same age as them but we're years ahead in knowledge and don't act like eleven year olds." Luna added shaking her head and showing her disappointment.

Meanwhile Fred and George Weasley grabbed Ron and took him into an empty classroom.

"Look Ron your eating habits are atrocious and you act like a pig. We were told by the Queen's Wizard to tell you to straighten your ass up or you'll be eating slop as in what pigs are fed. A personal warning or advice is to stay the hell away from Potter and his group," Fred told his brother.

George continued, "We tried a Jelly-legs jinx on him and the bushy haired bint. He disarmed us the summoned us to him and hung us from the hall ceiling. We lost 50 points each then and there and lost another 50 each for being late for class. Potter, Black, McGonagall, and Flitwick couldn't release the sticking charm Potter put on us. He said it was timed and he did it without a wand."

Fred added, "The little shit then threatened to hang us from the Astronomy Tower if we fuck with them again. The Queen's Wizard arrived and warned us that if he did we could die because Potter has only used the charm indoors and doesn't know that weather affects how long the charm lasts. McGonagall called Potter Lord Potter Gryffindor Emrys, which means he's at least part owner of this place."

"So little brother you have been warned, and we've done our part. If you want to eat other than the slop, act like a human not a fucking pig." George told Ron as the twins went to their dorm.

"Fred did you notice Sirius Black called the map and called Potter Prongs Jr.?"

"Of course I did George. We fucked up royally by going after that group of firsties then got our asses handed to us. I almost pissed myself when the Queen's Wizard warned us, he doesn't fuck around and took Voldemort down like he was a firstie."

"I had the same feeling and being called a bully didn't set well with me Fred. Losing 200 points the first day won't set well with Gryffindor House."

George had no idea just how right that last statement was but would find out at lunch.

34


	29. The Heir 4

**The Heir - 4**

From Chapter 3:

"_I had the same feeling and being called a bully didn't set well with me Fred and losing 200 points the first day won't set well with Gryffindor House."_

_George had no idea just how right that last statement was but would find out at lunch._

Chapter 4 Hogwarts

**Merlin House Common Room**

"Harry did you try on the Slytherin ring?"

"No Hermione."

"Why not, if it's yours that means you own at least half the school?" Hermione stated.

"Hogwarts has already recognized me as the heir. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were married and owned the castle and surrounding land before converting it into a school."

"Ok, I didn't know that. But if the ring accepts you then there is no doubt that you control the school which means you have the power to make changes."

_Your betrothed is right Harry. Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin were married. She left him her share of the school in her will. If the ring recognizes you that information should be available in the Slytherin vault. _The Gryffindor ring told Harry.

"Alright Hermione, I'll try the ring," Harry said then went to his room followed by the others. This time he was smart and sat in the middle of his bed as he slipped the ring on his finger.

The others watched as the magic flared and Harry passed out after saying "shit!" Hermione who had been sitting on Harry's bed fell backwards in a faint, which scared the other four.

"Look at Hermione's right index finger," Luna said. They watched as two rings appeared on Hermione's finger then merged. Harry and Hermione were out almost ten minutes and came around as Sirius Black walked into Harry's bedroom.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius asked.

"Harry put on the Slytherin ring at Hermione's request and they both passed out Sirius," Neville stated.

"Look, Harry's ring says Gryffindor-Slytherin now not just Gryffindor." Dudley said pointing at the ring.

"Hermione's says Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw and it just appeared about ten minutes ago, Sirius should we get Madam Pomfrey here?" Susan asked showing her worry for their two friends. They all looked at Sirius for an answer.

"Damn that hurt," Harry said, "Too effing much information in a short time, need headache potion."

"Mitsy!" Sirius yelled.

POP "Yes Mr. Sirius."

"Harry and possibly Hermione need a headache potion now."

POP.

POP. "Mitsy will take care of Mr. Harry." The little elf said and handed Harry a headache potion as Hermione woke up.

"Shit that hurt, need a headache potion," Hermione said and closed her eyes again.

"Miss Hermione here is potion."

Hermione opened her eyes, took the potion and downed it then said, "Thank you Mitsy you're a great elf. Over two hundred years of information in minutes hurts like hell."

"What the hell do you mean Salazar by saying we need to have four boys and two girls?" Harry shouted.

"Multiple wives is not a frigging option asshole." Harry said to no one in particular.

"Language Harry," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione, Salazar said we need a boy for each of the paternal houses which the Potters, Gryffindors, Emrys, and Slytherin are. Then we need girls for the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses or the houses die. If your father wants us to continue the Granger line, we need five boys. He said if you don't want to have that many children I should take on more wives since I'm authorized one for each line.

Godric suggests I open the Emrys vault and see if there is a ring or another way to communicate with the Emrys house ancestor. Godric says one son will satisfy the Potter-Gryffindor house and may satisfy the House of Emrys as well. He also said two women in a kitchen is one too many. GODRIC I WILL NOT SAY THAT OUT LOUD!" Harry said and sat up in his bed.

"You won't say what out loud Harry?"

"Hermione if you really want to know be prepared to be embarrassed or wait until we're alone."

"Harry it can't be that bad so just say it."

"Godric says that two mother-in-laws is three too many, but two women in bed is awesome. I hope that satisfies your curiosity and thirst for instant knowledge." Harry said rapidly while turning red.

Hermione sputtered and huffed, while Sirius laughed and said, "Hermione you asked, knowing he would rather have told you that in private. Sometimes we get what we ask for and then don't like the results. Remus and I are invited to your meeting with McGonagall and Nate. I think we should eat lunch in the Great Hall, I expect McGonagall to make an announcement about what happened early this morning."

"Lunch in the Great Hall sounds good Padfoot it will be interesting to hear what she may have to say. After our meeting with her, I think we need a family conference including Jeremy and Dora. Remus is part of the family so please invite him as well. We need to decide if we stay here or not. None of us is impressed with the castle or the two classes we attended. Hermione and I need to go to Gringotts to see what our new rings mean since we may own the school. If we do there will be changes made or Hogwarts will close its doors."

"Harry that's a bit rash don't you think?"

"Sirius, why should we pay for things we learned over three years ago? I agree Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures would be nice to know and get hands on experience. However, paying full tuition for two classes is not good business. If this is truly the best school in the world, we're in deep shit. Sal and Godric were surprised to hear we didn't start at age five and that wandless magic is no longer taught at any level."

"Rowena and Helga said the same thing Padfoot. The other thing is, how do we relate to other first year students when we are so far ahead of them? Add the fact that we are used to dealing with adults and not children and we are at a loss of what to do." Hermione stated.

"This place is a dump and hasn't been updated in years. Who in their right mind still uses torches for lighting and quills to write with? Bloody hell, Aunt Amelia carries a cell phone and writes with a ballpoint pen. I wonder how many pure bloods even know what those are," Susan huffed and shook her head.

"After this morning we wondered if we are even safe in class or will we have to set with our backs to a wall. It may have been nice to split up and try meeting some of our classmates, but after being attacked none of us were comfortable doing that." Nev added and Dudley agreed.

"Why should we stay here and we girls have to go to the loo together to insure we aren't attacked again. I for one would prefer to go back and be home schooled rather than constantly look over my shoulder. In a word this is bullshit," Luna stated and the other five agreed.

"We'll bring this all up at the meeting with McGonagall. I think from there we should go to Gringotts then home for a family meeting before deciding on anything." Sirius told The Six and they agreed.

**Meetings and Lunch **

Just before they left the common room, an announcement was made requiring all students to be in the Great Hall for lunch at 11:30. The announcement said roll would be taken and only those in the hospital wing were excused if Madam Pomfrey excused them for health reasons.

In the Gryffindor common room, things went from bad to worse for the Weasley twins. The head boy had them in a corner with the prefects gathered blocking their exit. Oliver Wood the Quidditch team captain joined the group.

Jason Tucker, the head boy, said, "You two idiots cost us the house cup. For the first time in the history of Hogwarts, a house is in negative points the first fucking day. If it were up to me, you would be expelled after I castrated your asses. Be assured that I'll be looking for ways to take points, and give you detentions with Professor McGonagall and that goes for all school prefects and the head girl.

How does it feel to get your ass whipped by a first year student that should know no magic? Of all the fucking first years to pick on, you two jerks pick the Queen's Wizard's charge and the godson of a Head of House plus his betrothed. Ollie, do you have anything to add before I go wash my hands?"

"Just that they can turn in their Quidditch robes since they are off the team. That is a team decision not just mine. We decided to forfeit our games since we have no beaters to replace these two pieces of shit. Professor Southwick agreed and suggested we use the year for training rather than practice.

You two can tell your younger brother and sister they may as well not show up for trials as long as Professor Southwick is Head of House since he approves the Quidditch roster. Jason, he said if we decide to censure these two turds he would officiate at their hearing." A furious Oliver Woods told everyone then turned his back on the twins.

"Can we throw them out of Gryffindor," a fifth year named Michael asked.

"Mike we're not sure but Professor Southwick said he would ask McGonagall for the charter and check that option. He also said their biggest problem is the dumb asses tried to assault the betrothed of the head of a Most Ancient Noble House. This could lead to a blood feud between Potter, his allies, and the Weasleys and theirs. Who the fuck in their right mind, wants to take on a Grand Mage that is the guardian of three of those six?" Jason answered his anger still showing.

"Oh shit, that brings in the Blacks, Bones, Longbottoms, and the Unspeakables since Croaker is allied to the House of Potter." Oliver Woods interjected shaking his head.

Jason paused at the stairs to his dorm and added, "Professor Southwick said to tell you lot we have a House meeting after dinner." Then turned to the twins and said, "You two are under House arrest, you may go to the dorm, the common room, class, and Great Hall under escort by a prefect."

"I hope you two are satisfied. McGonagall called Mum and Dad in for a meeting after dinner. Professor Southwick said one toe out of line and you're both gone with your wands snapped and your magic bound." Percy told his brothers showing his disgust at them.

Percy walked up to Ron and said, "Ron you had better show that you have table manners or you will be joining the twins. Professor Southwick said he had over 60 complaints about your lack of table manners. Half of those were from Gryffindor and the others were from the other three Heads of House. Apparently, that will be discussed by McGonagall when she meets with Mum and Dad. Your talking with your mouth stuffed with food and spraying it all over the place is not acceptable. Bad manners reflect on all Weasleys and you should know that."

Another meeting was going on in the Headmaster's office.

"Terry are you sure censure is the right action to take?" McGonagall asked the Head of House Gryffindor.

"Minerva if we take no other action we may have a blood feud on our hands. Do you really want blood spilled in the halls of Hogwarts or the Ministry brought in? Those two idiots attacked the Head of a Most Ancient Noble House and his betrothed for no effing reason other than they thought it was funny. Personally I would rather not have Mage Beam or another of the Potter allies walking into my classroom and killing a Weasley." Terrance Southwick stated.

"I have a meeting with the six and their guardians a 15:00, and another with the Weasleys at 19:00. It is possible Arthur will pull Fred and George out of school. We may end up losing eight students tonight. Potter and his group aren't happy with Hogwarts and made no bones about it. The problem is I have to agree with them.

Fortunately, I have records to back up a claim that the board of governors forces us to teach to the lowest level. Amelia Bones notified me that the Founders' seats on the Wizengamot now show as active. She reminded me that Hogwarts is privately owned if a founder's heir is known, making the board an advisory board that can be disbanded. Please keep that between us Terry," McGonagall requested.

"The Potter group performed the first transfiguration after I was embarrassed into telling them what kind of needle I wanted. All six changed the matchstick to needles of different types and metals as Harry Potter called them out. Minerva they did perfect needles wandlessly as if they have been doing it for years."

"I received a stag patronus from Mr. Potter that was solid and provided a message. No NEWT student has ever done that," Minerva told Professor Southwick. She didn't tell him that Amelia Bones said Her Majesty would be meeting with The Six and their guardians at Christmas. Minerva McGonagall knew Hogwarts would be discussed.

Fortunately, for the school Binns, Filtch, and Snape were gone. Severus Snape had been arrested when Dumbledore went to prison and she had fired Binns. Filtch had retired and she now had a wizard in the position. Deep down she knew if Harry Potter left Hogwarts it would be closed before the end of September. The press would rake the board and her over the coals even though she had made progress or had records of being denied the ability to do so.

8


	30. Fate's Plan

**30 Fate's Plan**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**A/N: This story is an Alternate Universe Fantasy and hopefully a bit funny. As such, it does not follow canon, although unless stated otherwise events leading up to the start of the story are canon. It includes some bashing of my less than favorite people in canon. There will be strong language in places, therefore, the ****T**** rating. **

**A/N: This shorty was started in June of 2012. The old MSgt may chew my ass for posting it but I liked it so he can bitch if he wants.**

**SFC Copperhead**

Sirius Black takes Action

This is what Fate planned Harry Potter's life for 31 October 1981 – 4 November 1981 if Dumblenuts had not interfered.

**31 October 1981- DMLE meeting room**

At 20:22, Sirius Black felt the wards at the Potters in Godric Hollow go down. He excused himself from the Auror meeting and asked Madam Bones to come with him stating the Potters were in trouble. They arrived just in time to see the nursery on the second floor explode.

Amelia knew that Peter Pettigrew had betrayed the Potters since he was the secret keeper. She was one of four people that knew that since she, Sirius, Croaker, and Ragnok were in the Potters inner circle of friends. Amelia immediately tapped her badge three times and six trusted Aurors apparated to her location. Taking on her official voice as Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she told them to set up a perimeter and to allow no one in or out.

Meanwhile Sirius made his way into the cottage. He found James first and saw that he had put up a good fight, but was killed with a Killing Curse. He went to the nursery where he found Lily dead the same way. Sirius turned to the crib and saw Harry and the fact that his forehead was bleeding. A quick diagnostic charm showed that the wound was superficial but reeked of dark magic. He grabbed his godson and went downstairs.

"Amelia I need to get Harry to the Gringotts healers and notify Ragnok about what has happened. I'll see you there, but it might be a good idea to get Frank and Alice moved and better protected. We can catch the rat later since everyone thinks I'm the secret keeper he'll come out of hiding. You know where Harry and I will be later if you get stuck and can't get to the bank before we leave." Sirius told his friend and mentor then disappeared with a small pop.

Sirius appeared in the VIP apparation room at Gringotts and he was met by Sharptooth the commander of the Gringotts guards.

Sirius said, "Good evening Sharptooth, please have all the Potter, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw vaults locked down. James and Lily are dead and Harry's hurt. If you would be so kind as to notify Ragnok that I'm taking Harry to the medical wing I would appreciate it."

"It will be done as you wish Mr. Black," replied Sharptooth and opened the door so Sirius and Harry could enter the bank.

Sirius headed to the medical wing while Sharptooth went to Ragnok's office. Sirius entered the medical wing calling for a healer.

The first to arrive was a wizard named Jason Matheson.

"Mr. Black what's the problem?"

"Harry Potter has been hit with a dark curse most likely the Killing Curse. His parents were both killed earlier. The wound on his forehead reeks of dark magic but it is nothing that I recognize." Sirius stated.

Jason had Sirius place Harry on a bed and ran a scan on him from his head to his feet.

"Shit, we need the best curse breaker in here now," Jason yelled.

Sirius asked, "What's wrong with my godson?"

The reply from Jason was unexpected and heard by Ragnok as he entered the room. "There is a soul piece in the wound that makes Harry a horcrux."

oooOOOooo

Meanwhile at Godric Hollow Hagrid arrived as he was ordered to by Dumbledore. He wasn't expecting to find Madam Bones and six pissed off Aurors. He had been told by Dumbledore that James and Lily were dead and he was to bring Harry to his aunt Petunia. However, he was facing seven drawn wands all pointing at him.

"Hagrid what are you doing here?" Amelia asked in a no nonsense tone.

Hagrid may not have been the brightest person in the world but he was smart enough not to challenge or lie to Amelia Bones.

"Professor Dumbledore said I was to take Harry to his Aunt Petunia's house where he would be safe. He told me James and Lily were dead and that they wanted Harry to be raised by her sister and family." Hagrid replied.

Amelia stated curtly, "Well, I suggest you leave as you are interfering with a DMLE investigation into the murder of Lord and Lady Potter." Inside she was seething knowing that Dumbledore knew James and Lily hated the Dursleys. She knew both had stated and written that Harry was to go nowhere near them.

Hagrid did the smart thing saying, "Yes Ma'am" and leaving after giving Amelia the Dursleys address.

Amelia sent a message patronus to Sirius telling him to secure the Potter wills so that they could not be locked down by the Chief Warlock.

Ragnok heard the message, laughed, and said, "Let the old bastard try that and we will try him in front of the goblin council. Although watching him shovel dragon shit for a few decades might be entertaining."

oooOOOooo

Hagrid arrived at a park about two blocks from #4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, and walked to the house.

Dumbledore took one look and asked, "Hagrid where is Harry?"

"I don't know Headmaster. When I arrived, I found seven wands pointed at me by six Aurors and Madam Bones. I was told to leave as I was interfering with a DMLE murder investigation, so I came here to let you know that."

"Hagrid did you see Harry?"

"No sir, I did as I was told. There was no doubt that I would have been arrested otherwise."

Unseen by the two men a cat setting behind a bush smiled. The cat was actually Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and a close friend of Lily and James Potter. For years, she had watched Petunia Dursley nee Evans mostly to see why Lily hated her sister. In the last three years, she decided if the Dursleys were magical, they would be Death Eaters as bigoted as they were. She couldn't believe that someone like Lily could be related to Petunia. The cat quietly walked away then disappeared.

Dumbledore was furious that someone interfered with his grand plan, he disapparated after telling Hagrid to go back to Hogwarts. The Headmaster appeared in the Ministry Atrium and went to the Department of Records. Arriving there, he didn't see or feel the head of the Department of Mysteries, Croaker, disillusioned in a dark corner.

Dumbledore stood tall and walked to the desk and stated, "Mr. Mason as Chief Warlock I am here to seal the Potter wills."

Gerald Mason looked up and replied, "If you are truly the Chief Warlock then you know the only place you can seal a will signed by the head of an Most Ancient Noble House is at Gringotts and not here."

Dumbledore was tired of people interfering with his plans and pulled his wand. He felt a wand at his throat and heard a cold voice say. "Dumbledore you know the law or at least you should. I would hate to think you were about to use an unforgivable curse to get your way. If you want that will sealed you will do it at Gringotts old man."

Dumbledore recognized Croaker's voice and knew the man would kill him in an instant. He lowered his wand, and was allowed to leave the office, Croaker smiled and sent Sirius a patronus.

**Gringotts**

At Gringotts, a curse breaker named Ripclaw removed the soul piece from Harry's wound. That piece would be used to find others since it was such a small piece indicating that it was one of several. Jason Matheson then took care of the wound so that it wouldn't leave a scar that could be easily seen. Other than the fact that Harry had been knocked out, he was declared in good physical shape.

Healer Matheson asked, "Sirius do you know that Harry's magic has been bound?"

Sirius smiled and answered, "The little guy had a habit of calling things to him that Lil's didn't want him to have. He also set Peter's robes on fire a couple of times so James put a binding on his magic that will disappear when he turns five."

Jason laughed and stated, "Well James wasted his time, since the little guy is more powerful than most 12 year old wizards right now."

Sirius frowned and asked, "What should we do, Jason?"

"If it was me I would child prof everything in the house especially any artifacts or heirlooms then begin teaching him to control his power early Sirius."

Ragnok spoke up, "Sirius, I suggest you take him to Buchanan Island. You can take a cart from here to Darwin and we will set a portal to the Potter Villa there. In Australia and the Far East, he can start school at five. It might be a good idea to take the Longbottoms, Lovegoods, Tonks, and perhaps some others after the Potter wills are read."

Sirius replied, "Thanks Ragnok, would you mind having your people take care of gathering the others and finding Remus Lupin if possible? I think it's best if Harry and I leave now. If it's legal on your side of things, please arrange a private reading of the wills that only involve those named in them. We can do a public reading when Harry turns eleven."

With a smile Ragnok said, "All right I'll set it up for 11 November. Remus is in the USA doing warding work as a for us. The American Wizard branch of their CIA has developed a way to control the inner wolf to the point he no longer transforms to a werewolf. Griphook says that he is the hardest headed man on the planet. Apparently, it took nine months in the time chamber there to get him to control the wolf. Of course, most of that was spent convincing him that it wasn't charity. He puts up some of the strongest wards available."

Sirius barked a laugh saying, "That sounds like Mooney. I offered to send him to Japan to be cured and he said no."

"Well, he has made enough money to do that if he wishes to now." Ragnok replied then left the medical wing.

Sirius took Harry and left England via Gringotts.

Ragnok heard Dumbledore shouting as he entered the bank's lobby.

"I'm the Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW goblin, you will lock down the Potter wills and give me access to their vaults." A red faced Dumbledore shouted.

Ragnok directed the guards to surround Dumbledore and a spear appeared just below the back of the old man's skull.

"If you are who you say, then you know only Chief Ragnok can seal or lock down the will of the last lord and lady of a Most Ancient Noble House." The teller stated.

Ragnok interjected, "Sharptooth, remove that man's wands, portkeys, and any other magical devices and bring him to my office. If he struggles, your guards have my permission to take his head."

Dumbledore finally seemed to realize he was in deep shit so he decided to try to bluster his way out of it. "Very well, I will leave and take this up with the ICW."

That got him a spear ready to take out his right kidney and another to his family jewels.

Sharptooth said in a cold voice, "Wizard place your hands behind your back slowly and live, or refuse and die."

Dumbledore felt the spear at the base of his skull penetrate his skin and did as he was told. He felt the magical suppressing binding being placed on his wrists, ankles, and neck. _Oh well,_ he thought, _I can still lie my way out of this misunderstanding._ That may have been true with wizard bindings but goblin bindings forced the wearer to tell the truth. While Veritaserum forced the truth to a direct question, these bindings forced the truth period.

Those in the lobby watched as Dumbledore was escorted into the interior of the bank. A beetle seemed delighted as she saw several wizards smiling at Dumbledore's fate. That delight turned to fear a glass jar captured her then shrank after a lid was put on the opening. She watched as she was placed in a goblin's pocket.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Rita Skeeter found themselves in the Goblin Council Chamber. Both knew this was not good. While Rita couldn't see, she could hear Dumbledore being searched.

Rita heard Ragnok say, "Members of this esteemed council this unknown wizard tried to seal the wills of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter. As per the treaty of 1772 he must be tried by this council."

Rita heard grumbling and voices in the goblin language.

"Very well as per your wish I shall act as the prosecutor," Ragnok stated in English.

Ragnok: "Wizard what is your name?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, and Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Ragnok: "What was your business in the bank today?"

Dumbledore: "I came to seal the Potter wills and gain access to the Potter vaults."

Ragnok: "Why?"

Dumbledore: "Harry Potter needs to be under my supervision and made weak and malleable so that I can control him. I need access to the vaults so that I can help myself to his money. He will die by Voldemort's hand and won't need it. I need it to finance the next war and help my friends."

Ragnok: "Which friends?"

Dumbledore: "The Weasleys, Severus Snape, Mundungus Fletcher, and others in the Order of the Phoenix that I promised to support."

Ragnok: "Do you know the penalty for trying to seal the will of the Lord or Lady of a Most Ancient Noble House?"

Dumbledore: "That doesn't apply to me. I'm the greatest wizard since Merlin. Now free me and seal the damn wills."

Ragnok: "I rest my case, and call for a guilty vote and ask for a punishment of seizing his vaults with the contents going to the Potter heir. In addition I ask for a ten year to life sentence of shoveling dragon dung in the lowest levels of Gringotts."

Dumbledore: "No, a prophecy was made that says Harry Potter must kill Voldemort or at least weaken him so that I can kill him."

Ragnok: "Ah yes, your so called prophecy that made by a wine sodden drunk looking for a job. If the prophecy were true rest assured Gringotts would have a copy of one made by her, and we do not. However, even if one was made, Harry Potter has vanquished Voldemort thus fulfilling the so called prophecy. Work hard old man and redeem yourself, and you may get out in as little as ten years."

The goblin council voted unanimously to do as Ragnok requested. Dumbledore found himself striped of his fancy robes and shoveling dragon shit. Rita Skeeter found herself in human form standing in front of an angry Ragnok.

Ragnok said, "Miss Skeeter you have a choice. You can make a wizard oath to print the truth and nothing but the truth or you can join Dumbledore shoveling shit."

Rita was allowed to use her wand to give her oath and was relieved to leave Gringotts alive and with a world shaking story.

**Around England**

The Longbottoms were surprised when an elf popped into their living room and gave them a message from Sirius Black.

"I is Mitsy and have a message for Mr. Frank from Mr. Sirius."

While Frank read the note out loud, they felt their outer warning wards ping.

"Mitsy please take Neville to Harry now." Frank said as he headed to the wards stone and put more power to the inner wards.

Amelia Bones felt the Longbottom wards ping and sent 12 Aurors to Longbottom Manor with orders to use any curse to protect them. One of the members to leave with the Aurors was Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody. When the Auror force arrived they put up anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards immediately.

"All right you lot it looks like we have the three Lestranges, Crouch Jr., and Snape. Take them down hard, permanently would be better but Snape is mine." Mad Eye stated.

The fight was short as the Aurors rained cutting, blasting, and fire curses on the Death Eaters. They were joined by Augusta, Frank, and Alice Longbottom. Severus Snape took a cutting curse to the throat and a blasting curse to his chest. He was dead before he hit the ground. If he were capable of thought, that thought would have been that he should have stayed at Hogwarts like he was told.

Three blasting curses took out Bellatrix, while her husband and brother-in-law were bleeding to death from cutting curses. Crouch Jr. was captured so he could spill his guts about other Death Eaters in the Ministry. While he may have thought he could withhold information, he didn't know that Ragnok would offer magic suppression bindings that forced the wearer to tell the whole truth.

Amelia Bones was livid and as Lady Bones called a meeting of the Wizengamot. Crouch had issued an arrest warrant for Sirius Black and she felt it was time to take him down. She was delighted when she received a floo call from Frank Longbottom stating her Aurors had Barty Crouch Jr. in custody and the bodies of Severus Snape and the three Lestranges. She was relieved when he told her there was no one hurt on their side, and no damage done to the manor.

Amelia suggested that the Longbottoms go to Gringotts and see Ragnok. When they did as she suggested they found themselves in a Potter villa half way around the world. She did tell Frank that he would need to return for the Wizengamot meeting and suggested that he get a limited proxy from Sirius for his house and the houses controlled by Potter.

Mitsy appeared at the home of the Lovegoods called the Rookery. It didn't take her long to convince Xeno and Marie to let her take them and young Luna to Harry and Sirius. Xeno could write for the Quibbler from anywhere and Marie could develop charms anywhere as well. Mitsy said the Potter elves would bring their personal effects and seal the house. She then called an elf named Daisy. Shortly after Daisy arrived, the three humans and two elves disappeared with a pop.

**Potter Villa - Buchanan Island, Australia, 2 November 1981**

Xeno, Marie, and Luna arrived just after the Longbottom adults.

Frank almost yelled, "Padfoot what the hell is going on?"

"Frank, settle down and let Marie put Luna with Harry and Neville then we all can talk like the adults we are." Sirius stated forcefully.

"Mrs. Lovegood Ma'am give young Missy Luna to Mitsy, and I be putting her with the other children. They is being well taking care of." The female elf said in a way that brooked no argument. Taking Luna from Marie, she popped away.

Sirius stood and indicted the others should follow him to the dining room and they did. Sirius silenced the room but knew that wouldn't keep the elves out. It would keep the sound in however which was what he wanted.

"James and Lily are dead and Harry appears to have been hit with a Killing Curse. It left a wound and that has never happened before. I scanned him to make sure he was alive then took him to Gringotts because I found dark magic in the wound. It turns out the wound was a horcrux. The curse breaker and Ragnok say they suspect this is the last of many that Voldemort made." Sirius let his words sink in for about fifteen seconds.

Sirius continued, "The curse breaker removed the soul piece and will use it to find the others. Ragnok suggested that I bring Harry here and you all as well until things settle down. We're on a part of Buchanan Island off the north coast of Australia not far from Darwin. It's unplotable and under a masking charm of some kind, that's mostly the good news. The bad news is that all I found of Voldemort was his robes and wand. I think he is in spirit form and will be returning. He can't be killed until all of his horcruxes are destroyed."

Sirius was interrupted by Frank saying, "Crap! At least Bag-of-Gold Bagnold authorized both lethal curses and Veritaserum against the Death Eaters. Sirius, I need your and the Potter's proxy at least temporarily. The Pureblood extremists may be able to keep you from taking your seat. However, the law allows you to pick a proxy to vote in your place."

Maria spoke up saying, "I suggest we tell the Wizengamot that we've seen you alive so you couldn't be the secret keeper. We can say we don't know who it was but with your godfather oath, it couldn't be you. If we name Peter, he'll go underground. If we don't he'll probably find a light sided poor family to become someone's pet."

Alice agreed, "That would let him keep track of what is going on until we can capture him." The other adults agreed with her.

Sirius showed them the portal room and gave them the password. They would go from the villa to Gringotts Darwin and from there to Gringotts London. Since both Frank and Xeno were Lords of Noble houses, they would go to the session. While there were witches on the Wizengamot, they were in the minority as most Noble houses were paternal. A witch could only hold a seat and vote if there was no male eligible to do so. It was unfortunate but it stemmed from the time the Wizengamot was formed and pureblood males had no interest in giving up power.

**London, England**

When Frank and Xeno exited the cart from Darwin, they were led to Ragnok's office.

The first thing Ragnok asked is, "How is Harry?"

Frank smiled and replied, "Other than asking for his parents and Remus, he is doing better than we expected. When Sirius turned to Padfoot and licked him on the face Harry turned his fur pink." Xeno handed Ragnok two pictures, one of Harry hugging a pink Grim and giggling. The second one was of Padfoot holding his paws over his eyes as if begging while Harry, Neville, and Luna were clapping.

Ragnok turned serious and said, "I have news for Sirius. His mother died of an apparent heart attack in the bank. She tried to formally disown Sirius and throw him from the family. When reminded the Blacks were a paternal house and Sirius was now Lord Black, she grabbed her chest and sank to her knees. Based on her orders we called St. Mungo's for a healer, but she was dead by the time one arrived."

Frank replied, "I'll let Padfoot know and suggest he take the title when the Potter's wills are read."

Ragnok smiled saying, "The reading will be held in Gringotts Darwin on 11 November at 10:00. All parties have been notified or will be today." Ragnok paused then asked, "Do either of you know anything about a family named Granger?" he was surprised that both Frank and Xeno indicated that they did.

Frank was the one to provide the information to Ragnok. "They are muggle dentists that James and Lily met in a Lamaze class Lily insisted on taking. They became friends and had a daughter two or so months before Harry was born.** I don't know any more about them than that but Sirius may."

**It's my story so I can make birthdays when I want them since it's not canon.

Xeno spoke up for the first time, "Actually I believe they have a practice in Crawley. They should be in the muggle phone book under Daniel and Emma Granger. Lily suspected they are squibs and that the daughter is a witch, at least that's what she told Marie."

"Ragnok, Xeno and I need to get to the Ministry and see Madam Bones before the Wizengamot meeting," said Frank.

After agreeing to see Ragnok after the meeting, the goblin leader gave Frank and Xeno each a portkey back to his outer office. They left Ragnok's office smiling.

**3 November 1981- Wizengamot Courtroom 10**

Amelia, Frank, and Xeno entered Courtroom 10, which would hold the entire Wizengamot membership. They met Croaker and began putting up a newly developed truth ward and another ward that detected the dark mark and tagged them with a tracking charm. Amelia and the wizards took their seats while Croaker would act as the Chief Warlock until a new one was elected.

Amelia and Croaker were both shocked to discover that Augustus Rookwood was a Death Eater. Croaker was pissed since the man was his Deputy.

"Good morning Gus, do you have the list of known Death Eaters yet? Please tell me that you have at least the inner circle and who they are." Croaker asked.

Without hesitation Rookwood stated, "Lucius Malfoy, Peter Avery, Macnair, Vance Crabbe, George Goyle, Stanley Nott, Bellatrix, Rodophus, and Rabastan Lestrange, Barty Crouch, Jr., and me. Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew will be soon."

"So Pettigrew is a Death Eater?" Amelia asked.

"Of course, he's the one that betrayed the Potters. I think it's funny that old Dumbles was the one to suggest him as their secret keeper." Rookwood bragged.

"Do you know any unmarked supporters and if so who are they?" Frank asked.

Rookwood listed several in the Ministry including Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. While Fudge was a surprise Umbitch, as she was called, was not. After getting four names of Death Eaters or supporters from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia sent Kingsley Shaklebolt a patronus telling him to come to the courtroom. Once Kingsley arrived, she told him who to trust and who to arrest.

They watched as the members of the Wizengamot entered the courtroom. Frank waited until Malfoy and his cronies got together.

"Hey Malfoy, I heard a rumor that you and your friends are Death Eaters that will try to use the 'I was Imperiused' as a defense. Surely you lot are not that dumb are you?" Frank yelled and everyone went quiet.

"Of course we will use that and a lot of gold to get off," Malfoy replied.

"Are you saying that you are Death Eaters and if so is it possible to be marked while Imperiused?" Xeno asked.

"Of course we are Death Eaters, and most of us are inner circle. For your information, it's impossible to be under any form of control to be marked. You must freely torture, rape, and kill to gain our lords mark," Avery yelled at Xeno.

"Yeh we are. But a bag of gold to old Bagnold, Fudge, or Umbridge and we're off Scott free," McNair stated with a smile.

Before any of the group decided, they were in deep shit they were stunned and bound.

Croaker called for order and when the courtroom became quiet he said, "We'll try this trash shortly. Our first order of business is recognizing any new members or proxy holders. Do any among you hold new proxies?"

Frank Longbottom stood and said, "Chief Warlock, I now hold the proxy for the House of Black, the House of Potter, the House of Gryffindor, and the House of Slytherin. Here is the signed paperwork as witnessed and verified by Chief Ragnok." Frank passed the paperwork to Croaker who enlarged it so everyone could see that it was valid.

Croaker asked, "Are there any others?" No one stood so he continued, "The next order of business is the selection of a new Chief Warlock. Dumbledore overstepped his authority and attempted to go against the will of the Lord of a Most Ancient Noble House. He was tried and sentenced by the Goblin High Council in accordance with our treaty."

Xeno stood and nominated Croaker, which was seconded quickly, and a vote called for. Croaker didn't really want the job but the vote was unanimous.

"I yield the floor to Madam Bones who called this session," Croaker stated.

Amelia said, "We have a Death Eater to try that was caught attacking the Longbottoms. There may be fallout that affects the Department of Magical Law Enforcement so Mr. Crouch is recused and I will prosecute this case. Bring in the defendant Mr. Bartemius Crouch Junior."

Under the truth wards, Crouch told the whole story of his being a Death Eater but keeping it from his family. He was sentenced to the veil as per the law his father had forced through. His father resigned from the Ministry effective immediately. Madam Bones was made Director of the DMLE and she made Mad Eye Moody the head Auror, which was quickly approved.

The next order of business was to ask for loyalty oaths from each member of the Wizengamot. Every Ministry employee would be asked to do the same thing within the next week. The last order of business was the Death Eater trials. The truth wards made it easy to get confessions, 11 more Death Eaters were sent through the veil of death in the DOM. Fudge, Umbridge were arrested, and Bagnold was cleared. The Death Eaters thought they were bribing her, while it was actually Fudge and Umbridge that were getting the money. They were each sentenced to fifty years in Azkaban.

Frank and Xeno used their portkey to Gringotts after the session was over. They briefed Ragnok on what had happened. Since Death Eaters were traitors, Ragnok seized 90 percent of their vaults. Gringotts got 15%, a fund for victims got 30%, the Ministry got 25%, and Harry Potter 20%. Ragnok's reasoning was that the Potter's defeat of Voldemort initiated the action that caused the Death Eaters to be found. Ragnok said that he had found the Grangers and that they would be at the will reading on 11 November in Darwin. A tired Frank and Xeno returned to the Potter villa and went to bed it was 00:30 on 4 November when they returned.

**Potter Villa**


	31. By Right of Conquest 1

**31 By Right of Conquest 1**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**A/N (SFC Copperhead): My wife found this story fragment on a USB drive that dad sent us with some family pictures on it. Based on the date it was last saved we think it was his first or second attempt at a HP/JR Crossover. The old man has back up files to back up files on various USB drives some of which are 1 GB and ten or so years old. How he could be so organized while programming but disorganized about his hobby is beyond us.**

**The Mrs. and I want to thank all of you who have reviewed and/or PM'd the MSgt. Your kind words are appreciated by all of us and read to dad who smiles. We have hope the old fart will recover, but 57 or so years of smoking, being rode hard and put up wet, seems to have caught up with him. He thought and we tend to agree that his problems were either caused by or exacerbated by Chantix. He bitched about being unable to concentrate two weeks after starting that junk. He quit smoking by gathering his courage and walking away from his cigarettes. As a smoker, I know that is not an easy thing to do.**

**Chapter 1 Three Conquests in a Day**

**Hogwarts - Chamber of Secrets 15 May 1993**

Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus and Lily Rose Potter, removed the large basilisk fang from his right forearm. He wasn't listening to Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, prattle about watching him die. He could almost feel the basilisk venom coursing through his body and felt himself growing weaker.

Harry saw the beautiful Phoenix named Fawkes land beside him with the diary and tilt his head while crying.

"'Lo Fawkes we did our best to save Ginny. I just wasn't fast enough with the sword. No need to cry Fawkes my friend it isn't your fault, its mine." Harry told the great Firebird.

He looked at Tom who sneered and said, "You should have died eleven years ago Potter, rather than challenge me, the greatest wizard ever."

Harry thought, _if this is dying, it's not what I expected, I feel better than ever. Wait, Phoenix's tears are healing tears maybe I have a chance._ Fawkes looked Harry in the eyes, and Harry had a vision of stabbing the diary with the fang. As the vision ended the scar on his forehead seemed to burst open, and a wraith floated from him and merged with Tom. The action distracted Tom Riddle, and Harry grabbed the fang and stabbed the diary, then flipped the book over and stabbed it again.

Tom screamed, as bright lights seemed to emanate from him, like a colander with a spotlight behind it in a dark theater. Tom simply faded away, and Harry heard Ginny gasp for air. Not trusting his legs, he crawled over to Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny are you all right?" Harry asked showing his worry for Ron's sister who was in tears.

"Oh Harry, they'll expel me for turning that monster lose on the school. I've waited forever to come to Hogwarts, and I won't even make it a full year," she cried.

"Ginny, I'm sure you won't be expelled. That diary was charmed by Voldemort somehow. He was trying to return and using your life force to do that. I destroyed the book but with any luck, there will be enough magic left to show it wasn't your fault. I'd hate to lose a new friend and a potential little sister," Harry said with a smile and all the confidence he could muster.

"Little sister," Ginny asked, trying to hide the horror she was feeling. Her hero had saved her life, and she owed him a life debt. She wanted a hell of a lot more than being his little sister. She wanted to be his wife.

"Ginny look, I'll not lie to you. I think you're going to be a very beautiful woman. However, my heart belongs to another, and that won't change. You and I don't really know each other yet. Only one person knows Harry Potter. Many people think they know me, but they're looking for the Boy-Who-Lived, and he doesn't exist. If he ever did, he just died in this chamber. Now I think if you're up to it, we should get out of here." Harry said and stood up then reached his hand out to help Ginny up.

Ginny took in a deep breath and fought the tears back then said, "You love Hermione don't you Harry?"

"Ginny I'm not sure what love is, but I feel almost complete when we're together. I've felt that way since the troll incident last year." Harry said then bent down and picked up the diary, fang, and Sorting Hat. He walked over to the Basilisk and removed the sword. When he touched it, the sword glowed, and he felt something pass up his arm to his chest.

"Harry that sword is magical and seems to have claimed you as its owner," Ginny stated in awe of what she saw.

"I'll take your word for that since something definitely passed between the sword and me. Come on let's see if we can get out of here," Harry replied with a crooked grin.

Not knowing what else to do with the items Harry put the hat on his head, and his wand, the diary and fang went into his robe pockets. He carried the sword in his right hand, and it seemed to hum to him. He led Ginny out of the round door that separated the inner and outer chambers to the rocks that blocked them from reaching the exit.

"Ron?" Harry yelled and received no answer. He tried twice more with the same results.

"Use the sword to move the rocks Harry," Ginny suggested and Harry gave her a funny look.

"It's magical and probably more powerful than a wand, like a stave or staff would be," Ginny replied to his unasked question.

Harry shrugged and did as she suggested, levitating rocks to make the hole larger, so they could climb through. Harry looked at the sword several times, as it seemed to take less magic to levitate rocks than he expected, it was also a hell of a lot lighter than it felt earlier. It took him about fifteen minutes, but he managed a space large enough for them to walk through.

Harry led Ginny to where he had left Lockhart and Ron. Ron was sitting on the floor with his arms folded on his knees and his head on his arms. Ron was fast asleep and snoring. Harry was pissed, but Ginny was livid. She pulled her wand and hit her brother in the crotch with a singing hex.

Ron yelled, "Ow damn it Harry, why did you do that," his face turning red.

"First I didn't do it, Ginny did. Second, if I hit you there with a hex, it would have been a cutting curse. I asked you to do two frigging things you lazy arse. All you need to do was watch Lockhart, and move rocks so Ginny and I could get back out. We come back here and find you're so interested in our welfare that you're snoring. You stupid idiot, Lockfart could have killed you in your sleep. Ginny is your sister and has no choice in that, but I do have a choice Mr. Ronald Weasley. This friendship is over if there ever was one to begin with now let's figure out how to get the hell out of here." Harry stated in a tone that caused Ginny to shiver.

Seeing the fire in the Killing Curse eyes that belonged to his former best mate Ron gulped and got off of his arse.

"Harry, how did you get in here?" Ginny asked.

"I used parsel to open the sinks then pushed Lockfart down the tube," Harry replied while still giving Ron a dirty look.

"Well I'm sure that was faster, but you could have asked for stairs in parsel like Tom told me to do." She said with a snigger trying hard not to giggle.

Harry cut her off with, "Ginny, we were in kind of hurry to try to save your life."

Ginny turned red and dropped her head and replied, "Sorry. I wasn't thinking about that, where is Lockhart?"

"He's by the tube. I smacked him in the head with a rock then tore part of his fancy robes up to bind him with," Ron replied.

They found Gilderoy Lockhart standing looking at the tube with his hands tied behind his back. Harry asked Ginny to request stairs, but she couldn't so he did and they appeared.

Harry walked in front of Lockhart and said, "Lockhart, we're going up those stairs with you in front. I'll be behind you with this sword at your back. One false move from you and I'll run it through your spine. Do you understand what I said?"

Lockhart seemed to think for a moment before saying yes. They entered Myrtle's bathroom, and Harry closed the sinks.

"Harry you're alive," Myrtle said somewhat disapprovingly.

"Myrtle you sound disappointed," Harry remarked.

"I would have let you share my bathroom with me," the ghost retorted with a smile.

"Myrtle, there are plenty of ghosts in the castle you could be friends with you know. Friar Tuck and Nick are nice," Harry replied as they left her bathroom.

**Hogwarts Headmaster's Office**

They walked through the empty halls to the Headmaster's office. When they reached the gargoyle that guarded the stairs, Harry pointed the sword at it. The gargoyle leapt aside, and the stairs started rotating up.

Harry turned to Ron and asked in a cold voice, "Do you think you can manage to get this git on the stairs or do you need help?"

"I can do it by myself Potter," Ron replied trying, but failing, to match the ice in Harry's voice.

"Ginny, in front please. I'll follow, and then Lockfart and the git will come last." Harry stated while smiling at Ginny.

As they reached the top of the stairs, the office door swung open. Ginny yelled, "Mum," and ran to Mrs. Weasley. Harry looked in the office as he entered. He saw the Headmaster, Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, the Weasleys, and three people in Auror robes. He stepped to the side so Lockhart and Ron could enter. Fawkes trilled then soared to Harry and sat on his left shoulder Harry reached up and petted the bird.

"Harry we would like to hear your story. I believe you know everyone except Madam Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or DMLE. The two Aurors with her are Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Miss Nymphadora Tonks." The Headmaster said with his eyes twinkling.

"I have a question first Headmaster. Madam Bones is it legal for a Professor to invade my mind or at least try to?" Harry asked and he saw the adults all stiffen except Dumbledore and Snape.

"It most definitely is not Mr. Potter. However, an accusation of that is hard to prove," Madam Bones replied.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I have Severus Snape trapped in my mind because he tried to enter it. _Lumos_," Harry said and the tip of the sword gave off a bright light. "_Nox_. This sword, which just told me it is my ancestor Godric Gryffindor's sword, says I should take his head. However, in my opinion, there has been enough killing and attempted murder for one day. I do want him prosecuted to the full extent the law allows," Harry said his anger showing through.

"Senior Auror Shaklebolt, take Mr. Snape's wand and shackle him with magic suppressing handcuffs. Mr. Potter when Shaklebolt steps aside, please release Mr. Snape from your mind trap, so he can be sent to a Department of Mysteries holding cell." Madam Bones said looking at the young boy who stood with a sword in his hand. Harry did as he was asked and Shaklebolt disappeared with Snape.

"Harry was that really necessary?" Dumbledore asked, and the other adult faces showed shock first then anger.

"Headmaster, do you condone one of your Professors invading the mind of one of your students?" Madam Bones asked not hiding her anger.

"No I don't, but there were other ways to handle the situation." Dumbledore replied and McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout snorted.

"Yes, Albus I'm sure there are. Harry could complain to you, or one of us, and his complaint would be ignored like hundreds of others." McGonagall stated, "Now I suggest we hear their story, so they can be checked out by Poppy."

Harry suggested that Ginny start with what led up to the events of the day. While she told her story, the sword hummed and passed Harry a lot of information, mostly about laws that were applicable to him. When Ginny finished Harry continued the story leaving out the part about Ron.

When Harry finished Ginny said, "Harry, you didn't tell it all. When Harry and I got back to the cave in, we couldn't contact Ron… the git was asleep. I hexed his bits, and he woke up and went off on Harry. Not once has he shown any concern about me, or Harry, and never asked if we were ok. Ronald Bilius Weasley I no longer consider you to be my brother." Ginny stated fiercely and the magic flared between the two youngest Weasleys.

"Ginny!" Molly yelled.

"No mother he is nothing but a jealous git that runs others down including Percy, the twins, Harry, Hermione, and me." Ginny stated not trying to suppress her anger at Ron.

"I think it's time for the children to see Poppy. Harry I'll need you to open the chamber, so we can render the basilisk down. I'll take care of your finder's fee as your magical guardian." Dumbledore stated as if his word was final.

"Excuse me Headmaster but aren't you the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes, that is one of my three positions," Albus replied smugly.

"Madam Bones may I assume that you are a member of the Wizengamot and that you and Professor Dumbledore both know the law?" Harry asked, looking at the imposing witch.

"Yes Mr. Potter I am, as is Professor McGonagall," She replied.

"Would you say that defeating a basilisk in excess of 50 feet long is something the average wizard could do with a wand or sword?" Harry asked with a grin.

"No Mr. Potter it is not, I doubt ten of my Aurors could do what you did." She replied with a frown.

"_Accio Law Book One._" Harry said with the sword pointing at the Headmaster's bookshelves. "I believe you find something quite interesting on page 38, paragraph three. Madam Bones. It says that any wizard or witch, under the age of 17, who performs a feat that no single adult wizard can, becomes an emancipated youth, and is considered an adult. So Headmaster you are no longer my magical guardian if you ever were legally," Harry stated shocking everyone in the room.

"Harry you will show the Headmaster respect and do as he says. I didn't raise you to be rude," Molly stated fiercely.

"You didn't raise me at all. You are not my mother, grandmother, aunt, or any other close relation that I know of Mrs. Weasley. My father was James Charlus Potter, and my mother was Lily Rose Potter nee Evans. My grandparents on my father's side were Charlus and Dorea Potter nee Black. To be frank you have no right to say a word about how I act, and you damn sure have no right to chastise me. My business at this school is between Professor McGonagall and me first, and then, if necessary, the Headmaster may get involved. That basilisk is mine by right of conquest, and I will be contacting the goblins to render it down." Harry said then turned to McGonagall.

Minerva McGonagall sent Molly, Ginny, and Ron to the Hospital Wing to stop any further outbursts from Molly. Ron was in a stupor, and Ginny didn't want to leave without Harry. Harry told her to go, that he would see her later.

"Professor McGonagall did you know according to the Hogwarts charter that students are allowed to go to Hogwarts every weekend unless a war is declared by the Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked and saw the shock on the four professors faces.

"Actually Mr. Potter I haven't read the Charter in over 30 years. However, I will check that out." She replied and frowned at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Weasley, I think Ginny, and possibly Ronald, need checked out by mind healers at St. Mungos. Since the incident happened at school the charter says the school will take care of any medical bills if we can't prove outside influence…" Harry was interrupted with a SLAM as the office door flew open.

Lucius Malfoy entered in all his glory. "As chairman of the Hogwarts Board of Governors I want to know why Dumbledore is sitting here."

Harry saw Dobby, and used the Malfoy distraction to slip off his right shoe and place his sock in the diary. He made sure Dobby saw what he did. Dumbledore was explaining he was brought back by the other Governors, and that Harry had killed the beast. Lucius started to leave in a huff when Harry handed him the diary.

"I believe this belongs to you Mr. Malfoy," Harry said with a sneer.

"Prove it," Malfoy almost screamed and threw the diary at Dobby.

Dobby caught it and opened it saying, "Bad Master has given clothes to Dobby. Dobby is being free." The others watched as the little elf bound himself to Harry by hugging Harry around his legs and mumbling something then handed the diary back to Harry.

"I'll kill you for that Potter," Lucius said while removing his wand from the cane he carried. The wand pointed at Harry, and they all heard the irate man say, "AVADA KE…" as he was thrown out of the open door.

"Bad Master will not hurt the great Harry Potter sir," Dobby stated.

Tonks left the office to check on Malfoy. She returned with a smile on her face. "Boss, Mr. Malfoy has multiple fractures in both arms, both legs, and several ribs are crushed. I conjured a stretcher and cushioned it, then strapped Mr. Malfoy on it and sent him to a holding cell. I sent a patronus to your secretary explaining the need for a DoM healer to check him out, Ma'am."

"Good work Auror Tonks," Madam Bones said with a smile. Fudge wouldn't stop her from using Veritaserum on the git this time.

"Madam Bones may I make an appointment to see you tomorrow Ma'am?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I suggest I take you. You need an adult with you when speaking with an Auror," Dumbledore said, in his grandfather voice.

"Headmaster, what I wish to talk to Madam Bones about is private and not anyone else's business. Did you, or did you not, understand that I am emancipated? Madam Bones please check my wand to see if it still has the trace." Harry replied, his demeanor indicating the old man was pissing him off.

Harry handed his wand to Madam Bones with his left hand. She ran her wand over his and nodded indicating the trace was gone. She handed his wand back, and Harry put it in his pocket while keeping an eye on Dumbledore.

"I've had enough of your rebellious attitude Mr. Potter," Dumbledore stated, pulling his wand. Harry lifted the tip of the sword and took the wand with a silent _Expelliarmus_. Dumbledore's wand flew to Harry, and he caught it in his left hand and the old man was blasted back. As Harry wrapped his hand around the wand, they both glowed indicating a magical connection between the wand and its new master.

"Tonks place Dumbledore under arrest for attempted assault on the head of a Most Ancient Noble House and send him to a DoM holding cell please." Madam Bones stated then looked at McGonagall with piercing eyes and asked, "Minerva what the hell is going on here? So far, I've seen a Professor invade a student's mind. A member of the Board of Governors tries to kill a student, and now the Headmaster tried to hex the same student."

Tonks did as she was asked while McGonagall was saying, "Amelia, we have long suspected Snape of raping student's minds but had no way to prove it. Dumbledore and the Board defend Snape at every turn. The three of us have thought about threatening to quit if something isn't done. However, if we were to leave we think he would only get worse. As for the other two incidents, we are as surprised as you. I would warn you that it's doubtful if Veritaserum works on either of them. They are master Occlumens, and we suspect that Snape takes an antidote to Veritaserum."

"There are ways around that Minerva," the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement stated. She looked at Harry and said, "Mr. Potter, do you have any pressing business tomorrow?"

Harry looked to McGonagall, who said, "Tomorrow is Sunday so he would be studying or flying with his teammates."

"Auror Tonks will join you for breakfast in the morning and bring you to my office by portkey. Please be ready by 08:00." Madam Bones said in a kind voice and added, "You have done a great service to the school Mr. Potter, and I for one appreciate that."

"Thank you Ma'am, I only did what needed to be done. My friend Hermione found out it was basilisk that was petrifying the students. She left a hint that let me find the opening to the chamber. Fawkes took its eyes out, or I would have died. Then he saved me a second time by healing the bite," Harry said downplaying his actions a usual.

Minerva shook her head at Amelia and mouthed later. The meeting broke up, and Harry was asked to go get checked by Madam Pomfrey. To everyone's surprise Fawkes stayed on the young boy's shoulder. Arthur Weasley left before Harry and was walking fast toward the Hospital Wing.

**Hogwarts Hospital Wing**

Harry entered the Hospital Wing with Fawkes on his shoulder and headed for Hermione's bed only to be confronted by Molly Weasley.

"Now you listen to me Harry James Potter…" she started and found the sword pointed under her chins.

"Mrs. Weasley Godric says I should take your head as he would. Mr. Weasley unless you want a full-blown blood feud between the House of Potter and the House of Weasley, I suggest that you get this harpy away from me. I don't know who the hell she thinks she is, but spending two weeks with your family does not make us related. One thing for sure, I plan on never returning to your home.

Tomorrow after my meeting with Madam Bones, I'll go to Gringotts and find out what the average room and board costs for two weeks. That amount will be transferred from my vault to yours. Ronald, I will try to be civil with, but if he starts his shit on me or Hermione he will be visiting here." Harry stated, and the sword never left Molly's chins.

"Molly, leave Harry alone, and sit down here and be quiet," Arthur stated in a firm voice Harry had never heard him use before.

"What's with the bird, Potter? Is your owl not good enough you have to steal the Headmaster's Phoenix?" Ron asked with a sneer.

BAP

Arthur smacked Ron on the head and said, "Shut your mouth you idiot child. No one can steal a Phoenix. It chooses who it bonds with. Mr. Potter, I apologize for my idiot son and wife."

"No need Mr. Weasley. Ronald's jealousy knows no bounds, and Mrs. Weasley's smothering and knowing what is best for everyone is the same." Harry replied, and then he added, "I do hope Ginny, the twins, and I can remain friends. However, I know family comes first as it should."

Harry saw Molly huff, wanting to reply, and Ron gave him a dirty look as he went to Hermione's side.

Ron yelled, "Git away from her Potter, she's mine, Dumbledore said so."

"What!" Arthur, Ginny, and Harry yelled as one while Molly cringed and tried to sink into her chair.

"Dumbledore told me that if I spied on you, that Hermione would be mine since she's nothing but a mudblood. You will marry Gin, and Mum will brew potions to make sure you do. Why the hell else would I sit on a train with git like you and know-it-all like her. Besides, I make ₲25 a month, paid by you, to spy for Dumbledore. Mum gets ₲100 a month for carrying for you and brewing potions for Dumbledore." Ron stated proudly with a vicious look on his face.

Auror Tonks canceled the Disillusionment Charm and appeared behind Harry. She touched her badge with her wand twice while saying, "I find that conversation very interesting. Mrs. Weasley you are under arrest for suspicion of brewing illegal potions. Arthur I can't arrest your youngest son, but I will report his words to Madam Bones. In the meantime, no one leaves this room until you are cleared to do so. Arthur I assume you know that if Ronald's words are true that Madam Bones will look on this as an attack on the heir of a Most Ancient Noble House."

Arthur, Molly, and Ginny's faces turned white, and then Arthur's turned livid. "Molly, if Ronald's words turn out to be true I will throw you out of House Weasley and disinherit Ron before doing the same to him."

"Mr. Weasley, please have them checked out by healers before doing something you'll regret. Dumbledore has interfered with my life since Halloween of 1981 and possibly before. I won't go so far as to say he's evil, but I will say he manipulates others for what he calls the greater good. Fawkes is projecting images, and Gryffindor's sword is feeding me information about things he's done." Harry pleaded. He didn't hate Molly or Ron, but he would never trust them again.

The severest blow was delivered by Madam Pomfrey when she said, "Arthur, Tonks when you cross the wards into the Hospital Wing you enter truth wards. This is a normal thing for emergency care wards, which this is. The wards force the truth, when a patient is in bed, so that a patient must tell me or another healer the truth."

"But I've told you I felt great when I didn't," Harry stated then said, "Oops."

"True, but I didn't let you go, and you would have told me the truth if I asked or let you leave before you were ready. If you'll remember each time this come up you were away from your bed. Every time, I let a patient leave it's after an examination and questioning while they are on their bed." Poppy answered his statement.

When Madam Pomfrey finished two Aurors arrived by portkey and Tonks told them what was going on. She turned to Arthur and said, "Arthur this has turned into a potential criminal case. With your permission Senior Auror Robards and Auror Smythe will take you to the DoM Hospital Wing by portkey."

Arthur was almost in shock and could only nod. Robards took Arthur and Molly first followed by Ginny and Ronald, who were taken by Smythe.

Harry asked, "Madam Pomfrey with Snape at the Ministry will that delay the Mandrake potion?" He hoped the answer would be no.

"No Harry, Severus Snape made it here and finished the brewing just after breakfast. In needs to simmer for 49 hours, then set for seven more hours. I'll give it out around 15:00 Monday. I'll let you help with Hermione if you want." She told the boy. She had changed her bet with the Weasley twins as to when Harry and Hermione would get together. She would add another ₲5 after dinner this evening.

"Harry, I'll brief Minerva with what is going on if you don't mind," Tonks stated.

"Thanks Tonks, I'll be here until curfew and see you in the morning for breakfast. Madam Pomfrey says Hermione can't hear me, but I think she's wrong, so I read her my notes and tell her what's going on." Harry said trying to keep things light but his sadness showed through.

"Harry, I'm sure you're a bit like me in hoping that the DoM healers find something wrong with the Weasleys. However, then you hope Dumbledore didn't do anything to them as well," Tonks said.

"Tonks the truth is that Dumbledore used loyalty charms on Molly after using Legilimency on her. Part of Ron's problem is that he's the youngest and resents being poor. Nevertheless, another part is that Ron is a jealous git. Dumbledore overrode Alvin, the Sorting Hat, when Alvin wanted to put Ron and Percy in Slytherin House. Alvin told me this as I wore him out of the chamber and to the Headmaster's office." Harry said shocking the young Auror.

"That's why I'm still in Auror training Harry. I would have never thought of doing that. I was a seventh year Puff when you started in 1991 and started Auror training two weeks after I left Hogwarts. I passed the theory part of my training in the top five percent so now I'm apprenticed to Kingsley for the practical. This is my third field mission and more exciting than the other two combined. The next time you go to Gringotts, ask for an heir test. It'll cost you ₲2 but you'll find out your complete family tree back to Merlin's time around 500 A.D. or so. I believe you'll find we're second or third cousins. Your grandmother Dorea Potter was a Black, and my mother was a Black," Tonks said with a smile.

"Wait, I thought my family was dead except for my mother's sister." Harry said and there was no doubt he was pissed.

"Hardly Harry, except for you, the Potters are gone that's true. Besides my mother, her sisters, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black are alive. In addition, your godfather Sirius Black is alive and in Azkaban for betraying your parents to Voldemort. I don't believe that for a second, which is one of the reasons I became an Auror. For one thing, to be a godparent you have to give an oath that you will cause no harm to the child and raise him or her as your own. The other thing is that there is no record of a trial. A person can only be held 90 days without a trial. Sirius became the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black in December of 1986. He should have been released then because they held him too long." Tonks said, while her hair cycled through more colors than Harry thought that there were.

"I'll bring that up to Madam Bones tomorrow and ask her to question Snape and Dumbledore about it." Harry said and received a hug from Tonks.

"Harry I've got to go. You take care of your girlfriend, and I'll see you in the morning." Tonks stated with a grin.

"Hermione's not my girlfriend," Harry replied, but said _yet_ in his mind as Tonks left the Hospital Wing.

After Tonks left Harry asked, "Madam Pomfrey why 49 hours for the potion?"

"Harry seven is considered the most magical number, and 49 is seven times seven." The healer replied.

"That makes sense, I guess," Harry said.

Harry sat with Hermione and told her about what happened that day. He had told her everything, including his life with the Dursleys. He read to her from his textbooks and added notes where they were appropriate. She would be surprised that he hadn't slept through Binns' history class. Dobby brought him dinner saying he had checked it for potions. The small elf conjured Harry a table. Fawkes moved from Harry's shoulder to Hermione's headboard.

Unknown to Harry, Madam Pomfrey had monitoring charms around the beds to ensure that no one upset her patients. At 22:00, she levitated a sleeping Harry to the bed next to Hermione's, and then covered him with a quilt. She woke him at 06:30, Sunday morning and shooed him to Gryffindor Tower telling him to shower and get ready to go to his meeting.

After his shower, Harry looked for his best clothes, which weren't much. Dobby popped in and with a snap of his fingers, he resized what Harry was wearing. The elf changed Harry's shirt from dirty grey to white, and his pants from faded blue to black. Harry was being quiet since he knew his dorm mates slept in on Sunday.

"Thanks Dobby, this looks great," Harry whispered to the elf, which got him hugged around his thighs by the little guy.

Harry left the dorm room and Dobby stopped him in the common room handing him a lightweight jacket in the Gryffindor colors. After thanking the elf, he left the common room and went to the Great Hall. On the second set of stairs, Fawkes landed on his shoulder, and he felt the weight of the sword on his back. The sword told him that it was invisible, but said it would appear in his right hand if he needed or wanted it. Harry felt odd thanking a sword but did it anyway.

Harry reached the entry to the Great Hall as Tonks came through the outer doors.

**Donavan's Restaurant**

"Hi cousin you're a bit early," she said.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey got me up at 06:30, and I thought I'd have a cup of coffee while waiting for you. My dorm mates are sleeping in as usual. Hermione is in the Hospital Wing, and the common room was empty, which was a good thing," replied Harry.

"Harry if you're not starved lets go to Donavan's for breakfast, it's the best place in London, and breakfast is a buffet for two Sickles and five Knuts," Tonks said in return.

"That I can afford, but I thought we were portkeying to Madam Bones' office," Harry replied.

"I'll side along apparate us to Diagon Alley, and we can walk from the apparation point to Donavan's. It's less than a city block and we can portkey to her office from there," Tonks answered with a smile.

"Tonks I've never side along apparated before," Harry replied.

"No sweat Harry, you'll feel like you're being squeezed through a small hose for about five seconds. When you first feel squeezed close your eyes and open them when you feel the ground beneath your feet," Tonks told him as she led him out of the entry doors to the gate and Fawkes left his shoulder.

Once they cleared Hogwarts wards Tonks told Harry to take her left forearm and hold on. She said that disapparation was willing your body from one location to another. She added if he pictured Diagon Alley just outside of the Leaky Cauldron that it would be easier on him. Harry did and closed his eye as Tonks turned on the spot, and he first felt the squeeze. He opened his eyes when he felt the ground beneath his feet and saw Gringotts about two blocks away.

"You did really well for your first-time Harry. A lot of people get sick the first few times, if you want I'll teach you how to apparate and make portkeys this summer. Since you're emancipated you can get your licenses earlier than age 17." Tonks told him and smiled at his saying he couldn't wait.

They arrived at Donavan's and the headwaiter asked for their names. Tonks said, "Harry Potter and Dora Tonks."

The headwaiter glanced at Harry and said, "Follow me please Heir Potter." He led them to a table with a reserved sign on it.

An old man in a high-priced suit approached the table, and the headwaiter said, "Mr. Donavan this is Harry Potter, James and Lily's son sir."

"Welcome to Donavan's Mr. Potter this is your table as it was your fathers and your grandfathers before you. No one else sits here no matter how busy we are. All we ask is that you give us three days advanced notice if you want to have a special party here." The owner said and smiled then bowed and left the two alone looking shocked.

"Damn Harry, this is the first time I've been at this place that I didn't have to wait outside at least fifteen minutes. Not even the Minister gets in here without waiting since they don't take reservations." Tonks sputtered out, and her hair turned purple.

"Tonks you told the head waiter your name was Dora, may I call you that? I call people that I don't care for by their last names, unless they're a lot older than I am. Those I call by title, I do so as a sign of respect." Harry asked his cousin.

"Well I'll let you get by with it since you were the first to call me that. I held you when you were a baby and until just before… Anyway you couldn't say my name so you called me Dorrie then later Dora. Sirius, your Dad, and then mine picked the name up since I fussed when anyone called me my first name." Dora told Harry and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Dora is that Madam Bones at the head waiter stand?" Harry asked.

Tonks saw that it was and waved to her boss. When the headwaiter looked their way, Harry nodded, and he let Amelia in. Amelia frowned when she got about five feet from the table but continued and sat down.

"Privacy wards boss. I suspect Mr. Donavan turned them on since I felt them not long after he left the table." Dora said.

"That was considerate of him. I've never seen anyone sit here since June of 81, and then it was a private party for the Potters anniversary." Amelia stated.

"Mr. Donavan said the table is only used by the Potters," Dora replied.

Harry was seated with his back to the corner and the women had their backs to the walls. Harry wasn't really listening but was looking around instead. Coffee, tea, and several different juices appeared at the center of the table with a menu in front of each of them. The menu had a picture of what was on the buffet and labels on each of the items. On the opposite side was a list of individual items and prices with pictures.

"Harry you select what you want by placing your finger on the label. Once you've finished, touch the black square at the bottom of the page, and your food will appear," said Dora.

"Wow that's different," Harry replied.

"The scrolls you see around the labels are actually runes, which send signals to the kitchen. Your meal is prepared as soon as you touch the square, which hides runes that indicates your selection is complete." Madam Bones told Harry and smiled at his look of awe.

"I'm glad I met you two here. Croaker, the head of the DoM, contacted me as soon as I got to my office yesterday. Dumbledore and Snape ended up in two new cells his research people are testing and started yelling at each other. The short story is that you were being groomed by them to die Harry. I'll take you to court when they are tried by the Wizengamot, so you can hear it all." Madam Bones told the two shocked people sitting with her.

She continued, "As I was leaving Croaker's office the alarms in the DoM Hospital Wing went off and Croaker, and I arrived just as Gawain Robards stunned Peter Pettigrew. When Jake Smythe arrived with Ronald and Ginevra Weasley at the Hospital Wing, the wards caused Ronald's rat Animagus to become human. Everyone was shocked to see Peter Pettigrew standing next to the boy. Gawain didn't hesitate and had his wand out as the alarm started and stunned the rat." She paused for a second after sipping her coffee.

"Croaker had Pettigrew questioned under a DoM truth serum, and he confessed to being a Death Eater and the one that gave up the Potters to Voldemort. He also confessed to killing the 12 non-magicals that Sirius Black was blamed for. Croaker declared martial law and ordered Crouch Sr., Bagnold, and Fudge arrested. I had Malfoy moved to the DoM holding cells. He's still out of it. Your elf did one hell of a job on him. Pettigrew will remain in a DoM holding cell until his trial. Unless he is sentenced to death he will probably remain in the DoM since he could potentially escape from Azkaban." Amelia stated and smiled again.

"This morning I received a message from Croaker asking us to meet him at Gringotts at 09:00. I thought I'd get a take out breakfast and meet you in my office. However, since we're here, we can talk and relax before meeting Croaker. I don't know about you two, but I had a long night and am hungry," Amelia Bones said and made her selections from the buffet.

Harry and Dora followed her lead and Harry had the best breakfast ever and said so.

"Lunch and dinner are as good, or better, because there is more selection, and it's cooked to order," said Amelia.

Over coffee after their plates disappeared Amelia looked at Harry and said, "Harry, there is a chance Croaker may try to recruit you for the DOM. If he does listen closely, but I suggest that you tell him you want your OWLs at least before making a final decision. Obviously, he can only give you an overview of what they do. However, they do provide the best training and pay. They also allow you to freelance after a two-year commitment. Their training is one year but its 16-hour days with six-day weeks. Ours is eight hours per day and five-day weeks over two years. They get 800 more hours in one less calendar year."

"Harry I looked hard at their program, and if you survive you come out a bad ass. However, externally they're an anti-social group, because of the secrets they work with or around daily. Plus the secrecy part is a life time commitment." Dora added.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Madam Bones said it was time to go to the bank. They stood up to leave and Mr. Donavan arrived at the table and told them that Harry's first meal and his birthdays were free for him and his companions.

A look from Madam Bones told Harry to say, "Thank you sir, I appreciate it, and I will not take advantage of your hospitality. I must say this is the best breakfast I've ever eaten."

"Thank you I'll inform our staff of the compliment. Come for lunch one day this summer Mr. Potter and I'll tell you about your grandparents." Mr. Donavan replied and escorted them to the door.

**Gringotts**

They entered the bank fifteen minutes early. Nevertheless, they were escorted down a long hall by a Goblin guard. The guard led them to the last door at the end of the hall and knocked once on the door.

They heard, "Enter."

"Chief Ragnok, Madam Bones, and party have arrived," the guard stated then bowed them in.

Madam Bones bowed Harry and Dora followed her lead.

"Welcome Madam Bones, I see you have bought he who conquered Dumbledore and Snape please be seated." Ragnok stated in a flat voice that Harry heard Griphook use during his first trip to Gringotts.

Harry looked at Amelia Bones but didn't know if he should ask a question so he didn't.

"Mr. Potter did you or did you not trap Mr. Snape in your mind and relieve Mr. Dumbledore of his wand?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes sir, I did." Harry replied.

""Were they not both imprisoned after being charged with crimes after your action?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes sir," replied Harry.

"Are they not both larger and several years older than you?"

"Yes sir they are," Harry answered Ragnok's question.

"Then by both our treaties and your laws you conquered them young Mr. Potter. Therefore, what they had becomes yours by those same laws. They are older, larger, and attacked you first. The situation would have been different if you were a fully qualified wizard or you had attacked them," Ragnok stated.

"Pardon me Chief Ragnok but actually Harry also conquered a large basilisk yesterday as well," Madam Bones told the goblin leader.

Before Ragnok could respond, there was a knock on his door, Croaker entered and was told to take a seat.

"Mr. Potter would you mind providing me with a memory of what occurred that caused you to kill a basilisk?" Ragnok asked.

"I would be happy to if you or Madam Bones tells me how to do it sir," Harry replied.

Ragnok handed Harry a small blue stone that looked like a gobstone but slightly larger. Harry was told to place it on his forehead and remember what happened then remove it. Harry did as he was asked and handed the stone back to Ragnok. He noticed the stone was now red rather than blue. Ragnok sat the stone on his desk and waved his hand over it.

Harry showed them from when he opened the sinks until he and Ginny left the inner chamber. When the basilisk came out of Slytherin's statue's mouth even Ragnok gasped. When the fang stabbed Harry, Tonks grabbed him in a hug and cried.

When the memory finished Ragnok stated, "The Goblin Nation declares war against the abomination known as Voldemort. Mr. Harry James Potter I ask that you allow me to declare you a Goblin Friend and ally."

"I'm not sure what that means sir, but I will allow it," Harry said before anyone could stop him.

"Friend Potter it means that you are to be treated with the same respect that my son Hawkclaw receives. Any dealings with Gringotts will be at the same rate as a goblin you will not wait in any line in this bank. This honor includes your family and named allies as well. There are other things that you call perks we shall talk about later. Do you by chance have the fang and diary Friend Potter?" Ragnok asked.

"Not with me sir but they are locked in my trunk. If I may call my elf, he could bring them here."

"Please do so," Ragnok requested.

"Dobby," Harry said quietly.

"Master Harry Potter calls Dobby."

"Dobby use my dragonhide gloves and bring me the fang and diary from my trunk please," Harry told the elf and Dobby popped away.

Dobby returned with the fang and diary and Harry told him to place them on Ragnok's desk. After being thanked by Harry, Dobby went back to Hogwarts. Ragnok passed his hands over both objects, and then Croaker asked if he could use his wand to do the same. Ragnok agreed and Croaker made two passes over both the fang and diary, then he thanked Ragnok and sat back down.

"Miss Tonks I need to ask you to leave while we discuss some things," Croaker said.

"No, she's family and she stays with me. If she leaves so do I, and the diary and fang go with us. I know Dora and I know nothing about you sir. I trust Ragnok, Madam Bones, and Dora, but I haven't known you long enough to make a decision on you. After holding my sword and talking to my Phoenix, I've found out my trust has been misplaced and used against me." Harry stated forcefully and Fawkes flashed in and landed on his shoulder.

"Mr. Potter if what we say gets out it could cause a lot of deaths and keep Voldemort immortal for centuries," said Croaker.

"That may be, if you were as informed as you seem to think you are. The truth is you don't have all of the facts and there is no way in hell you or the Ministry will get them from me. If we work together, it will be by mutual understanding and respect by all parties. Chief Ragnok may I try on my family ring please and we'll settle this rather quickly?" Harry asked and Fawkes trilled.

Ragnok sent a message and in minutes, a goblin brought Ragnok a ring box. He handed the box to Harry, and Harry slipped it on his right ring finger. The ring glowed the then shrank to fit his finger.

"I, Harry James Potter, accept the rights, duties, and responsibilities of the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Further I accept the rights, duties, and responsibilities as the 63rd Earl of Gryffindor and the 15th Duke of Covington, so mote it be." As Harry finished he glowed, the glow turned from white, to silver, then to gold.

"Lord Potter magic itself has found you worthy of your titles. As I say as Chief of the Goblin Nation so shall it be," Ragnok stated.

"Madam Amelia Susan Bones, as the Duke of Covington I appoint you Minister for Magic to finish out the term of Cornelius Oswald Fudge. The new Chief Witch will be Madam Augusta Mary Longbottom. Do you have any questions Mr. Croaker?" Harry asked as Fawkes moved to Dora's shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"No Lord Potter but we still have a situation that must be addressed. The name is simply Croaker with no Mr. in front," Croaker replied.

"I couldn't agree more Croaker, but let me ask you do you have curse breakers equal to or better than Chief Ragnok's. If so can they be guaranteed to keep their mouth shut around the Death Eater Unspeakable who is your Deputy?" Harry asked.

"How do you know that?" Croaker asked.

"You saw part of Voldemort's soul leave my scar but what you don't know is that he left some memories. Those memories were updated when I killed Professor Quirrell last year and Voldemort wraith passed through my body. I can't prove it but I suspect the basilisk venom not only released the bindings on my magic but also freed some Dumbledore placed on my mind," Harry answered in a flat tone like the one Ragnok used.

"Lord Potter, are you saying that you defeated a Professor Quirrell that was hosting Voldemort soul?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes sir and he told me he broke into Gringotts on 31 July 1991. He was trying to steal what was in vault 713." Harry replied.

"Wait, Harry kills Voldemort at age fifteen months, and then does it again at age eleven. The bastard made a horcrux, didn't he? That's why Croaker wanted me to leave," Tonks said.

"Close Dora, but not quite right. Why does everyone assume that I did something at the age of fifteen months? That's too asinine to believe. Now if you say my parents did something to protect me I can believe that. Don't even try to palm off the thing that her dying saved me unless you know of others that were saved the same way. Now if you add that she did something with runes or maybe a charm that included her sacrifice, it becomes believable. Professor Flitwick said she was close to getting her mastery in charms and was working on her last project. Dora he didn't make one. He made six but only knows of five." Harry stated. His demeanor said that he wanted proof that he was wrong.

"What," four voices asked.

"Seven is the most powerful number in magic, and he meant to make one when he killed me. However, whatever happened that night caused him to lose his body and part of his soul attached to my scar. As you saw in the memory, that part of his soul rejoined the one in the diary just before they were destroyed. The part of his memory I have includes the names of his inner circle and the location of his Horcruxes," Harry replied.

"Sirius Black may know something about what your mother was working on since he visited them not long before that night. He was their only visitor the last few months they lived," Amelia replied.

"Lord Black is in our Hospital Wing recovering from Azkaban. He was placed in the healer's time chamber, and it will be mid-June before it times out." Ragnok added to the conversation.

End chapter 1


	32. By Right of Conquest 2

**32 By Right of Conquest 2**

**Disclaimer: See By Right of Conquest Chapter 1 **

**From Chapter 1:** _"Lord Black is in our Hospital Wing recovering from Azkaban. He was placed in their time chamber and it will be mid-June before it times out." Ragnok added to the conversation._

**Chapter 2 - I Don't Like Surprises**

**Gringotts - Ragnok's Office**

"What happened that night is less important than destroying his soul anchors. Croaker you didn't answer my question about curse breakers and keeping quiet. However, I think we all know your people would come out second best when compared to Chief Ragnok's. In addition, the Goblins have ways to get around wizard magic safely that we don't. That diary just didn't fall out of the sky it was given to Ginny Weasley by Lucius Malfoy." Harry stated and received questioning looks as a reply.

Harry continued, "There was a confrontation between Arthur Weasley and Malfoy at Lockhart's book signing in Diagon Alley last year. Just before the fight started Lucius put the diary in one of Ginny's used books. Ragnok if you have another memory stone, I can prove what I say. We were damn lucky that no one was killed this time when the Chamber of Secrets was opened."

Ragnok handed Harry another stone and Harry provided the memory of the incident in the bookstore. Harry thought the memory stones were awesome when Ragnok backed the memory up, played it in slow motion, and froze it.

"Croaker you have two inner-circle Death Eaters in your DOM, Malfoy and Rookwood. I suspect if Rookwood gets to Malfoy, he'll either try to free him or kill him." Harry said, and was interrupted by Ragnok.

"How did Malfoy end up in the DoM Lord Potter?"

"My elf Dobby blasted him out of the Headmaster's office and broke several of his bones doing it," Harry replied.

Ragnok asked, "Before or after you bound the elf?"

"Dobby bound himself to me just before blasting Malfoy sir," Harry replied.

Ragnok showed a toothless smile and said, "You conquered a basilisk, Voldemort a third time, Snape, Dumbledore, and Malfoy all in one day. When what you say about Rookwood is proven, his assets will be yours as well. Hawkclaw will most probably accept you as his brother and as a fellow warrior. Regardless of who killed Tom Marvolo Riddle in 1981, he was conquered by the Potters. Because of that action, several Death Eaters were captured and sent to Azkaban. As Chief of the Goblin Nation, I declare their assets yours."

"Chief Ragnok there is a cup in the Lestrange vault that is a horcrux. It was given to Bellatrix by Voldemort in 1973 for safekeeping. Any goblin made items not purchased for a wizard family. I will return to the Goblin Nation. Tom Riddle left a list of his inner circle in his vault, which should help Madam Bones get them rounded up." Harry told the shocked goblin leader.

Harry continued, "Draco Malfoy isn't the brightest light in the sky and often brags about his father and Lucius' connections with powerful people. If I truly own the Malfoy assets, there may be a money trail from Lucius to those people. I would hope bribery is illegal in the wizard world. Ragnok if you need my permission to release financial data about the Death Eaters you have it sir." This time it was Harry with a toothless smile that was returned by Ragnok.

The goblin loved this and knew he was right in making Harry a goblin friend. Ragnok turned and opened a panel behind him then handed Madam Bones a folder.

"Minister, in that folder you will find Mr. Malfoy's transactions to those in the Ministry and on the Wizengamot. If you place your finger on the word date, it will appear in date order. Doing the same on name will get you the transactions by name then by dates. I believe you will be quite interested in Mr. Fudge and Madam Umbridge if you compare the dates to certain actions by those two people." Ragnok said his pleasure showing.

"Amy, I know ex-Minister Fudge decimated your Auror force. I offer my people's help under your command," Croaker stated surprising the brand-new Minister. He continued, "I also offer to help train your Auror trainees, including those applicants who need additional training in Potions. As a double agent, Snape did well in his assignment to provide poorly qualified Potion graduates. The Aurors and St. Mungos have been the hardest hit, and we are at an all-time low for Healers and Aurors."

"Minister, Croaker, I offer the Goblin Nation's help by providing you with a time chamber to do your training. One day in the chamber is one month on the outside. Your instructors and students will have to come to Gringotts of course," Ragnok declared.

A knock on the door interrupted a reply. When told to come in a tall goblin entered the office with a cup and a disk in his hands. After bowing to Ragnok, he placed the items on his desk.

"Hawkclaw, from left to right is Friend Potter, Auror Tonks, Minister Bones, and Croaker of the DoM. This is my son, Commander Hawkclaw, please join us son." Ragnok said with what could only be a grin.

Ragnok nodded at Hawkclaw, who said, "The cup was a horcrux, and the soul has been moved to the disk which will act as a compass sir. The cup was purchased by Helga Hufflepuff for Hogwarts but ended up in the hands of Mrs. Smith illegally."

"Chief Ragnok if I may add, Tom Riddle bought items for Borgin and Burkes after he graduated. He played up to Hepzibah Smith, and she showed him the cup and Slytherin's locket. Three days later, she was found dead. Her death was blamed on her old elf as an accident. It took some time before the Smiths discovered both the cup, and the locket, were missing. By that time, Tom Riddle had disappeared. Except for the diary and me, the horcruxes are items from the Hogwarts Founders." Harry said in a flat voice showing his disgust at what Voldemort had done.

"Croaker the reason I asked about your curse breakers earlier is that two of the items have powerful wards on them. While that may not sound like a problem, unless you have a parselmouth with the team, someone will either be possessed or die. Assuming they get past the wards, then they have to fight strong compulsion charms, so they don't wear the items. If they fail, you would have a possessed wizard with a wand and the skills and power of Voldemort." Harry took a deep breath before continuing.

"One of the items is also protected by a few hundred Inferi and only one person can get to it. His protection never considered a Goblin or Elf coming for the items. I apologize for being an ass to you earlier. My only defense is that I was getting information overload from the Gryffindor sword as we spoke. However, I firmly believe that Chief Ragnok's people and I can handle these things safer than anyone else."

"You have the Gryffindor sword?" Croaker asked.

"Yes, that's what I killed the basilisk with. As I was carrying it out of the Chamber of Secrets, it told me I was the last true heir of Godric Gryffindor. Neville Longbottom is a secondary heir and there are others with lesser blood. As Dora and I left Hogwarts this morning the sword came to me." Harry replied and Hawkclaw's eyes went wide open but a slight shake of Ragnok's head kept him quiet.

"Minister Bones, Gringotts will lock down all Death Eater vaults on the list Lord Potter provides. Then we will recall all monies from their other accounts. If they run from you the Death Eaters will find themselves without funds." Ragnok stated with a feral smile that caused the humans to shudder.

Amelia Bones asked, "Harry what are your immediate plans?"

"First is to make sure my best friend is truly safe. Then work with Chief Ragnok getting rid of the other three items, and help with rendering the basilisk. I'm interested in seeing Snape, Dumbledore, Fudge, and Malfoy tried before the Wizengamot. Unless things have changed, I believe you will find at least six Death Eaters on the Wizengamot. I also need to find a suitable and safe place to live. I do recognize that a plan only survives until the first contact with the enemy. In this case until I try to implement it." Harry said with a lopsided grin that he would make famous.

"Madam Minister there is one other thing that I believe needs done. Chief Witch Longbottom needs to review the law books written by Merlin. It seems that since the late 1600s, they have been set aside by the bigoted Pureblood faction. This opens us up to Her Majesty stepping in and disbanding the Wizengamot. She could the form her own Magical Council. Godric, though the sword, says I have the power to rule but advises that it should be only as a last resort. Law Book One will provide the information as to how the Wizengamot should be structured." Harry added causing Croaker and Madam Bones to frown and Ragnok to smile.

Hawkclaw looked at Harry and wondered who this boy was. Amelia and Croaker excused themselves after Amelia assigned Dora to guard Harry. Ragnok ordered both goblin and English tea for the four left in his office. Ragnok briefed his son in the goblin language while they drank their tea and ate snacks. Ragnok asked when Harry would leave school Harry said 28 May.

"Lord Potter we offer to check out Potter Manor and bring it up to date, for a small fee of course." Ragnok said.

"Please do and charge your normal rate. Is it possible to drop the title when we're alone like this?" Harry asked.

"Yes but only when no others but friends are present. Call me Ragnok, Harry." The goblin chief answered.

"Ragnok, I would like to make an appointment to have an heir test and my parents wills read. If next weekend is alright that would be best for me. I also need some Galleons, and British Pounds please," Harry requested.

After a heated argument with Dora the two left the bank with self-filling wallets, and Gringotts debit cards. Dora was still pissed that Harry had added ₲20,000 to her vault. He said she was family, and it came from her aunt Bellatrix's vault. Then he reminded her he had done the same thing for her mother and he wasn't finished yet.

**Hogwarts**

Their second argument came after Harry stunned Tonks in the Room of Requirement. Dobby led them to the room, and Harry quickly found what he was looking for, the Ravenclaw diadem. Tonks tried to get past Dobby to put it on so Harry stunned her in the back using his wand. Dobby found a lead box, and Harry levitated the diadem into the box. He sent it to Ragnok with a note via Dobby. The shit hit the fan when he used _Rennervate_ to bring Tonks around.

"Damn you Potter. Why did you stun me? I must wear that tiara," Tonks screamed at Harry.

"Dora it was the strong compulsion charm that caused you to feel like that. I warned Croaker, Amelia, and you about it. I would much rather take you on than Voldie. If either of us touched the damn thing his soul would have possessed us, and we would have a dark lord or lady on our hands." Harry yelled back not giving an inch.

"Bullshit you just didn't want me to have it," She yelled back.

"Damn it Dora the charm bypassed your Occlumency shields if you had them up. Pull your head out of your ass and listen to what you're saying. Personally, I would rather not have to try to kill a cousin I just found out about recently. I could probably do Dudley in without much of a problem." Harry stated forcefully and Dora's eyes went wide open.

"Shit Harry, I'm so sorry. It just seemed to grab me and tell me to wear it since it was mine," She replied.

"Dora it was meant to latch on to the magically strongest witch or wizard in the room, which would be you," Harry said and hugged her to his chest.

"This room is sure full so of junk it would take months to find anything," She replied changing the subject.

"I agree and will ask the elves to straighten it up after school is over. Then we can ask Ragnok's people to check it out for dark objects and give them anything goblin made. It looks like there are centuries of junk lying in here some of which may be valuable." Harry replied and led Tonks out of the Room of Requirement.

She led him to Minerva's office and told the Deputy Headmistress about her assignment. She stated they would share a two-bedroom suite until school let out. Minerva looked at Harry, who shook his head and shrugged. McGonagall didn't like it but after floo calling Madam Bones, she relented and put them in married quarters. Tonks left to pack her things and Harry went to the Hospital Wing to visit Hermione.

When Harry wasn't holding Hermione's hand, he was reading to her or doing his homework. Godric told him about the monitoring wards Madam Pomfrey had around the beds and gave him an old charm so all she would hear is noise. Harry told Hermione about what had happened during the day. Shortly before curfew, Harry kissed Hermione on the forehead and told her that he loved her and would see her tomorrow. Poppy watched the two preteens and decided to up her bet again.

**Hogwarts Hospital Wing**

By the time Harry finished his last Monday class Harry knew that the gods hated him and they had slowed time almost to a standstill. He dropped his book bag by the suite he shared with Dora and went to the Hospital Wing. Time appeared to return to normal as Madam Pomfrey told him how to give the potion to Hermione, and he watched as she gave it to Colin Creevey. However, once he gave the potion to Hermione and stood her up, time stopped once moore. Harry's mind was wondering when he heard Hermione gasp and her right arm fall to her side.

"Hermione?"

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione, damn it's good to hear your voice again I was beginning to think the potion was a failure." He said and gave her a slight squeeze then relaxed his arms.

She turned and threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the lips, which he returned with vigor. In the distance, he heard bells ring three times and then repeat the same peal. Poppy smiled knowing that she had a good chance of winning the bet made that the two would get together by Saturday. After taking her money, the twins told her most bets were for their fourth year except McGonagall and Flitwick. Those two had bets for Christmas of 1993 and May of 1994 respectively. It didn't sadden Poppy whatsoever to take her friends money.

When McGonagall heard the pealing of the bells, she shuddered slightly knowing the three of the heirs were now in Hogwarts. She wasn't sure why they tolled twice instead of just once. She knew in her heart that it had something to do with Harry Potter, but she didn't know what yet.

Flitwick heard the bells and smiled. Three of the Founders' heirs were recognized. He wondered why they tolled twice instead of only once. Like his friend Minerva McGonagall, he knew it had something to do with Harry Potter.

Filius didn't know that one of his 'Claws had felt magic free her from self-inflicted bindings. That same young girl felt her mind clear, and her magic soar. Only one word crossed her mind, and she smiled at the thought.

Harry had his arms around Hermione, and she had hers around his neck.

"Umm, Hermione would you be my girlfriend?"

"YES, YES, I will be your girlfriend Harry," Hermione gushed and kissed her new boyfriend again.

They heard Penelope Clearwater say, "Get a room you two, although you're a little young don't you think?"

Looking into each other's eye they said, "No," as one voice.

Poppy decided to tease a bit and said, "Miss Granger you may want to take a shower and put on fresh clothes. They're in the lady's room, and Mr. Potter boyfriend privileges do not extend to washing your girlfriends back in my Hospital Wing."

She instantly got the effect she planned for as the two moved apart with their faces as red as the Hogwarts Express. Then Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and tried not to skip to the lady's room. Harry stood there red faced with a look like he had been hit in the head with a high speed Bludger. Madam Pomfrey and Miss Clearwater thought the stunned look on his face was the cutest thing they had ever seen. Colin wished he had his camera, and Justin was hungry and not at all interested in someone else's love life.

When Hermione returned she was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved T-shirt that showed her budding curves. Her hair was relaxed and reached her shoulders nicely. Harry lost himself looking at his new girlfriend.

"Miss Granger, please sit on the bed, so I can scan you and then let you leave. That is unless you want to eat here," Poppy stated.

"We'll eat in my suite Madam Pomfrey," Harry said and Hermione mouthed _suite?_

Harry whispered, "Later I promise," in her ear, and she got goose bumps in places she didn't think was possible.

Poppy Pomfrey's scan showed Hermione was normal and had only lost three pounds. She shooed the two out of the Hospital Wing. They left the Hospital Wing hand-in-hand and on the way to the suite, Harry told Hermione about Tonks and the suite. Dobby brought Hermione food telling her that Mistress 'Mione's food would be checked like Master Harry's and Missy Dora's.

Dora came in and went to her bedroom after being introduced to Hermione. Dobby brought Hermione the notes Harry made while she was petrified. She was surprised to that they were not only well written but also quite legible. It took her a minute or two to remember that Harry had dumbed down his work including writing that was hard to read. For the first time ever, Hermione thought she could kill four animals and take a nap afterward.

"Harry, why is there a second bed in my room, and it's been expanded?" Dora asked from her bedroom door.

Dobby popped in and said, "Missy Dora, Lady Hogwarts be saying Mistress 'Mione is to stay here with youse and Master Harry sir." After making the announcement, Dobby popped away again.

Dora asked, "Ok you two, what just changed?" They told her what happened in the Hospital Wing and about hearing the bells.

Hermione went into her lecture mode and said, "According to Hogwarts: A History, one bell peals once for each heir recognized by the castle. So that means three heirs are here. But nowhere have I read that they repeat the peal or toll but something special must have happened."

Tonks joined them at the table and said, "All right what do we know? Well, Harry is the heir of Gryffindor and may be the heir of Slytherin by right of conquest. Hermione what do you know about your family tree?"

"Not much although I've always thought Mum's aunt may be magical or at least knows about magic." Hermione replied.

"Ok let's get to the real facts that most purebloods don't want known. First, there is only a very few first-generation magicals born each year. Most that are called Muggleborns, or worse, come from a house that is thought to be extinct. I'm not into all of that crap, but I believe after three or seven generations with no magicals, the line is considered ended. Now the kicker is that if the goblins can't take control of the vault, then the line isn't truly dead. The valuables from a defunct line are split between the goblins and the Ministry," Tonks told the shocked pair.

"The other problem is that there are three types of houses, paternal, maternal, and either to consider. If nothing but sons are born to a maternal house over several generations, the house could be considered dead. However, it isn't if the goblins can't take control of the vault. Sons in a maternal house, like daughters in a paternal, are considered placeholders. They may be given an allowance but not access to the family vault. What muddies the waters is the fact that most women take their husbands surname." Tonks took a deep breath before continuing.

"Now add in that most muggle born don't know to ask for an heir test that the purebloods discourage through the Ministry, and more vaults stay sealed. Harry has an appointment with Chief Ragnok on Saturday for an heir test. Hermione I suggest you contact your parents and have them meet us at the bank and have the test done on you also." Dora finished with a sigh.

"Dora you're thinking Hermione is either the heir of Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff aren't you? I doubt the Slytherin line is maternal, and we know the Gryffindor line is paternal." Harry asked with a frown.

"I'm sure the Ravenclaw line is maternal, but not much is known about the Hufflepuff line. The other thing is that if Slytherin built the Chamber of Secrets did the other three founders do something similar?" Dora replied.

"I would think the Room of Requirement would be a Ravenclaw idea but wouldn't rule out the fact that it isn't the only secret she kept. Next term we move into the Gryffindor suite on the first floor according to the sword. It also suggests that we only saw a small part of the Chamber of Secrets. Godric says among his other talents Salazar was a master of potions and wrote many scrolls." Harry replied.

"Does he say anything about Helga?" Hermione asked.

"Just that she also probably had her own sanctuary like the other three. Back then, school was only five months in the winter and six weeks in the summer. They had plantings and harvests to help with to help feed their families. The richer ones also had to learn how to take over their estates and businesses. That left the four founders with almost half a year to do their own research, and they saw little of each other. Damn it Godric I will not tell them that!" Harry almost shouted the last words.

"Tell us what Harry?" Tonks asked, and Hermione batted her eyes at Harry then gave him a beaten puppy look. Harry stood a chance against Dora, but not against Hermione.

"He said that he and Rowena were what muggles today call friends with benefits or fuck buddies during the winter. They had other partners, but he suspects Rowena's two daughters are his. Helga had twins, a boy and a girl, who were born in late March, so she got pregnant during the summer. Salazar, who liked to be called Sal, married twice and had three sons. One son was by his first wife, who died in childbirth, and he was raised by her parents. Salazar's other children were born here, and went to school at Hogwarts. Their mother was killed by muggles in a raid on what is now Hogsmeade." Harry seemed to be listening to something before continuing.

"Sal went nuts and began killing those that raided the village until an arrow took his life near what is now Aberdeen. Rowena died in the castle of pneumonia shortly after her daughter Helena was killed by the Bloody Baron, who was Baron William Morse. Rowena had sent him after Helena when she got sick not knowing that he had raped and impregnated Helena 15 years earlier." Harry shocked the two ladies with him.

"Godric was no Saint and liked a drink or several. The Hogwarts motto was changed to, Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus, or "Let Sleeping dragons Lie" after Godric got drunk and ended up fried by a dragon in the Forbidden Forest. Helga continued running the school until passing on at age 99." Harry finished what the sword told him of the school and founder's history.

"My Mum likes old muggle movies, and this sounds like one that was called 'Peyton Place'. I read the book when I was in fifth year, and it was about a small town in America that was rife with sex and intrigue." Tonks stated.

Dobby popped in and asked if they wanted dinner in the suite. They said no thanks and left for the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione led as they entered hand-in-hand and walked to the Gryffindor table. They sat with their backs to the fireplace, so they could see the other three tables. They listened to the murmurs around their table and the Hufflepuff table next to theirs. Hermione and Dora could tell Harry was getting pissed about the rumors flying around like confetti.

**The Great Hall**

Three things happened in an instant. Harry stood on his bench, Fawkes flashed to his left shoulder, and the Gryffindor sword appeared on his back. Fawkes got everyone's attention.

"Many of the people in this hall are frigging idiots. First, there is no Boy-Who-Lived if there ever was he died Saturday in the Chamber of Secrets. I'm surprised and disappointed at the Ravenclaws and am sure Rowena would be also. You sit there talking about a 15-month-old killing a vicious dark lord without considering how dumb that is. If he died because of me, it had to be something that one or both of my parents did to protect me. I will be 13 in a couple of months and can guarantee you I have yet to see anything but one dragon that wasn't much larger than an average-sized dog." Harry sipped his juice then his eyes turned cold.

"The monster you talk about was a 60 plus feet long basilisk that Salazar Slytherin named Sally after he hatched her. Her job was to protect the castle as a last line of defense. However, Tom Marvolo Riddle was the son of a Squib that used a love potion on a Muggle man. He is known to most of you as Voldemort. Tom Riddle was able to control Sally. You Ravenclaws may want to work out Tom Marvolo Riddle to read 'I am Lord Voldemort.' Then you can tell the rest of us that 'vol de mort' is French 'for flight from death.' Tom set Sally loose on the school fifty years or so ago, and she killed Moaning Myrtle." Harry paused and took another sip of his juice.

"The sword you see is the Gryffindor sword, and I am his heir. Which is why it came to me, and I wear it with pride. Harry Potter no longer exists, as I am Harry James Potter-Gryffindor the 63rd Earl of Gryffindor and the 15th Duke of Covington. As I'm sure you have noticed, the Headmaster and Snape are no longer with us. In a display of ignorance, they chose to attack a minor child in front of the head of the DMLE, and are currently residing in a cell. That minor child was the heir to a Most Ancient and Noble House and is now the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter." Harry sipped his juice again.

"As the recognized heir of Godric Gryffindor I declare Professor McGonagall the current Headmistress and the board of Governors disbanded, so mote it be. Draco you'll have to check with the Ministry to see if your father is allowed visitors. I understand my elf Dobby did one hell of a job on him but unfortunately for the world he will live to be tried. You may also want to check into the laws on conquest before you open your mouth to me or my friends." Harry finished and sat back down to the silence in the Great Hall.

The twins came and sat across from Harry, Hermione, and Tonks.

"Hi guys," Harry said with a smile.

"Harrykins we heard from Dad, and it looks like Dumbledore made a mess of Mum's mind, and the DoM isn't sure they can help her. Ginny they think they can help, but it will take months for her to get back to the point she can remember things clearly. Ron, well they think his problem is partially Dumbledore and mostly that he's just a jealous git. They used bigger words of course, but it meant what we translated it to. Dad ruled out the goblins helping because we can't afford it according to him at least," George told the threesome.

"Look guys, any expense will come either from Hogwarts or Dumbledore's personal vault for your Mum and Ron. Ginny will be covered by Voldemort's vault or Tom Riddle's, so it won't cost the Weasley family a Knut." Harry stated as an answer.

"Harry it's not us you have to convince, its Mum and Dad." Fred replied.

"Bullshit, I'll take care of it, and they can bitch later." Harry said and his magic flared. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder next to Fawkes' talon and Harry calmed.

George asked, "Ok are you two together, and if so when did this happen?"

"Yes and since about five minutes after she recovered this afternoon. I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes. Madam Pomfrey checked her out and said she was ok, so she's not under any spell or anything else." Harry replied and earned a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sure Madam Pomfrey was quite happy since she won the pool, and it's nearly 250₲. Most of the bets on your fourth year before Harry got his head out of his arse." Fred said and raised his hands to indicate peace as he continued. "Harrykins, us boys are notoriously thick when it comes to girls, and their wants. Alicia and Angelina say girls send subtle signals to boys whom they're interested in, but we're too thick to see or feel them."

George continued, "That's why you see those two smacking the back of our heads quite a lot. They swear it helps up clear the fog in our brains. I think it's just a reason for smacking us. Katie tossed us a book and told us to read it. Hermione might know of it. The title is Women are from Venus, and Men are from Mars."

Hermione and Dora giggled and Dora said, "That's actually 'Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus' by John Gray an American relationship counselor. It's based on his research into the relationship issues between men and women. It has more to do with the differences in how our minds work rather than the differences in our bits."

"Well what we got out of it is that women speak English and men speak Swahili or Zulu," the twins said as one voice.

Katie Bell said from behind the twins, "It's more like we speak human, and you men grunt."

Alicia and Angelina followed by Oliver Wood joined them, and Harry introduced them to Tonks.

"I remember Ny..." Oliver stopped when he saw Dora's wand pointed at his bits.

"It's Tonks, Mr. Wood assuming you want your bits for your last year here," Tonks stated, and Oliver nodded his head.

Fawkes moved from Harry's shoulder to Hermione's causing a distraction. While the others talked, Harry slipped back to the Gryffindor suite and wrote a note to Ragnok, one to Arthur, and Amelia. He called Dobby and the little guy took the notes and popped away. Harry went back to the Great Hall and when he entered he saw Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle approach the Gryffindor table.

Draco smirked and asked, "Is it true that Scarhead hooked up with the mud…"

Harry had the sword under Draco's chin and above his Adams Apple, his cold voice said, "Finish that word and lose your head Malfoy. You're a pureblood bastard and should know the rights of the head of a Most Ancient and Noble House. Oh shit I forgot, you're from a minor house because your daddy's grandfather bought his title. Do you hear Gryffindor sword humming, Drakey Pooh? It's telling me I should take your head and be done with it."

"Lord Potter-Gryffindor is there a problem?" Harry heard Minerva say.

"Only a slight one, Headmistress, Godric wants me to take Draco's head, but I think I should take his bits and see if Madam Pomfrey can make him a girl. We've heard he spends more time on his hair than any two girls in Slytherin. Perhaps he's the bottom for his friends or the meat in a sandwich where Crabbe and Goyle are the bread." Harry replied with an evil grin and drew a bit of blood with the sword.

"Now Drakey Pooh let's get to the nut cutting," Harry said and Draco winced, "Unfortunately you're a cousin since my grandmother was Dorea Black your mother's aunt. However, since you chose to insult my friends or me you gave up the protection of the house. Since my elf defeated your father, who was trying to kill me at the time, your scrawny ass belongs to me, as do all of your possessions. No Godric I won't take his nose, he's ugly enough." The Great Hall went quiet as Harry spoke.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy as the Earl of Gryffindor, I declare you a bastard, and your name shall be Draco Luciuson. When you leave Hogwarts, your magic will be taken by the castle, as I say so shall it be. Now Mr. Luciuson, get the hell out of my sight before I take your feeble manhood then your head." Harry said and the magic sealed his vow.

"Albert, are you awake?" Harry asked.

"That I am Lord Gryffindor," The walls seemed to say, as the sorting hat appeared in front of McGonagall.

"Albert would you please verify that I was within my right to do what I did to Mr. Luciuson and that my earlier words were true?" Harry asked the hat.

"Everything thing you did was within your rights and what you spoke was truth. However, what you haven't said is that you own 55 percent of Hogwarts and 100 percent of Hogsmeade Valley sir. I also noticed you failed to mention that you were a peer of the realm. Apparently, Professor Binns is failing to teach history, including the history of Hogwarts. This castle was Godric Gryffindor's that Rowena, Helga, and Salazar helped renovate and turn into a school. For their work, he gave each of them 15 percent ownership in the school." Albert said.

"Thank you Albert. Miss Parkinson, Misters Crabbe and Goyle, if you want to continue your schooling at Hogwarts adjust your attitude over the summer or find another school. Salazar Slytherin must be furious at what has happened to his once proud house. His motto was 'purus corde' which translates to 'pure of heart' not pure of blood. His thoughts were if you have a pure heart, you can cast stronger magic. Before he left Hogwarts, Slytherin had more first-generation witches and wizards than the other three houses combined." Harry said then took a chalice of water from Dobby, who appeared with it in his hand.

"Sal sought muggle born or first-generation magicals out to teach them to control their magic. Initially, there was no sorting but humans tend to group together based on common interests, and the four founders were no different. Rowena was an academic and tended to understand those who sought knowledge for the sake of learning. Godric was a warrior and migrated toward those with like ideals. Sal was cunning, how could he not be to stay alive while going into muggle villages seeking out magicals to teach? Helga had broad interests but was a hard worker and prized loyalty, so she migrated to the students who were like her." Harry sipped his water.

"Quidditch didn't come to Hogwarts until the 14th century, and then it was played as pickup games for nearly 150 years. The house cup and point system came about around 1592 or so. Godric says it's the dumbest and the most divisive thing ever thought of at Hogwarts and only an idiot would breed rivalry in a school. Headmistress, Godric says you have a plaque in the Headmaster's office that should go to the ex-Professor Snape. It reads: Awarded to the worst Hogwarts Professor ever. Albert, confirm that for me please." Harry said and waited for the hat to answer.

"Lord Gryffindor your words are true sir. The worst headmaster ever award goes to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I'm sure Professor Black will be more than happy to hear that."

"Godric has one other thing to say, and that is Voldemort is still out there and will return. We as Hogwarts students can stand and fight together or die alone. Fortunately, we have a new Minister and Chief Witch, so there should be great changes coming. Excuse me, but from the smell, I take it Draco Lusiuson finally realized what happened to him." Harry said and moved away from Draco as did his three companions.

"Lord Potter-Gryffindor, do you have any idea what will happen to Mr. Luciuson?" Professor Vector the new Slytherin Head of House asked.

"No Ma'am. I suppose that if his mother doesn't pick him up in Hogsmeade, the Ministry will take him to a muggle orphanage. I'd suggest taking him to my relatives, but I don't hate the git enough to do that to him. I'm sure they would turn him into a house elf since I won't be returning and am reclaiming the money Professor Dumbledore paid them." Harry answered the Arithmancy Professor.

"Lord Potter-Gryffindor, the Gryffindor suite will be ready when you start next September."

"Thank you Albert," Harry replied as the word suite went through the hall like a wave breaking on the shore.

"All right people get a grip. First, I am the primary owner of Hogwarts, and second I am an adult in the wizard world, so I have House of Potter business to take care of. My business is none of yours, so there are things I can't do in a dorm or common room. I would ask that all Professors read the Hogwarts charter over the summer. Dumbledore disregarded most of it once the Ministry declared the first Voldemort war over. Students, save your Knuts over the summer because come September, I'll have an updated booklet written by the Marauders. It lists over 100 things the Professors don't want you to know about the Hogwarts charter. First-year students tell your parents over the summer that you want a note to your Head of House stating you can go to Hogsmeade without being escorted by a prefect." Harry said and received dirty looks from the staff.

"While I'm at it Mr. Filch needs warned that he does not decide what contraband or banded items are. Trust me if he takes something from me or my friends he'll damn well pay for the item at double its cost or be charged with theft. This is a boarding school not a bloody prison. There are three people in this school that can ban anything. The Headmistress, the Deputy, and the owner only have that right. It's in the charter Headmistress and therefore, it is the law as far as Hogwarts goes." Harry stated and joined Hermione and Dora.

Harry could see McGonagall was bordering on being furious.

"Headmistress he's right and you know it. Dumbledore played fast and loose with the charter to the point that the rules meant nothing. Within a year after he took the Headmaster position, a copy of the charter, and a map of the school ceased to be given out. It's harder to manipulate people if they know the actual rules and what the Professors can and cannot do." Albert said loud and clearly. Fawkes added a calming trill to the hat's statement from Hermione's shoulder.

Minerva looked like she was ready to rip Harry to pieces when Albert landed on her head. They were having a silent communication that McGonagall wasn't too pleased with at first, but then she visibly relaxed.

**Wrapping up Schoolwork**

The rest of the week went by quickly the only issue was on Tuesday morning when McGonagall asked Hermione where she spent the night.

"She spent it with me Minerva, just as she will spend the rest of her nights here. The Minister assigned me to protect Harry and his friends of which he has one left. Now Madam if you have an issue with that I'm sure the Minister will back my decision up. I cannot be in two places at once so there is a second bed in my bedroom, and that is where Miss Granger will stay." Tonks said in full Auror mode.

"Lord Potter-Gryffindor is it your intent to run this school?" Minerva asked in her, I am pissed voice with the thin lips and the full look that only women have.

"Actually no, as I'm not qualified to. I see my position is to provide the students with a safe environment and the best and brightest professors available. At this time, you are the Headmistress, and I see no reason for a change in that. However, the charter was written for a reason, and it has not been followed for over 50 years. In my opinion, that is bullshit, and it stops at the end of the month. By the charter, Albert and I could appoint an advisory board. But, once you form a committee a lot more gets said than done." Harry paused and gathered his thoughts.

"Binns is more useless than Snape was, so he is out. Filch is at best a little man with more power than he can handle and a sadist at worst. The elves do the cleaning but not well because he won't let them do what needs done. Ragnok says your budget has been raided by the ex-board and Dumbledore, and I'm going after that money. In addition to the Hogwarts vault, the founders each established a vault where they put 25 percent of what they earned in it. Dumbledore was not honest enough to access any of those vaults, and I can only access the Gryffindor vault now." Harry said and took a deep breath before he continued.

"In my opinion this school is understaffed and has too few students for the size of the castle. The immediate reaction would be to throw Galleons at the problem. However, while I'm more than willing to increase the budget, my advisors and I, want to know where the money is to be spent. As far as getting qualified staff goes that should be relatively easy. Tonks, Tonks, and Mitchell are not only attorneys they also are what muggles call headhunters. They match your needs with the list of qualified people they have on file. They also don't hesitate to offer someone who is currently filling a similar position at another school a better offer than what they have." Harry continued after letting that sink in.

"They also do background checks, which is how I found out Slughorn was a pedophile. Gringotts offers a similar service to special customers, and I am one of the few Goblin Friends who exist today. Were you aware of the fact Dumbledore has put Binns salary in his pocket since 1962?" Harry asked the shocked Headmistress.

"Absolutely not Lord Potter-Gryffindor," She stated.

"Professor unless you're pissed at me, Harry will do since I don't consider this a formal meeting. Now the hard part for me, Hagrid is not an acceptable replacement for Kettleburn. First Hagrid doesn't have the right qualifications and second he has no concept of what a dangerous beast is. The first can be solved by getting him the wand Dumbledore should have over 40 years ago. However, the second is something that he will have to find out for himself through counseling or another way. That little Ridgeback that I got sent into the forbidden forest for my first year could have not only burned down his hut, but it could have hurt a student. In fact, it bit Ronald Weasley and caused him to miss classes." Harry drew in another breath and thought _someone help, I hate this._

"The staff is considered agents of the school under the law of the land. Hermione and I found it strange that Dumbledore seemed to know everything that went on in the school. However, he somehow didn't know what was attacking students. The truth is that he did know and left it as a test for me in the hope I would be killed. According to a prophecy he believes in, either I kill Tom or he kills me," Harry had to take a short pause after saying that.

"Harry, are you sure about that?" Minerva asked her shock showing through.

"Very, Dumbledore and Snape were placed in cells that are used to test some new truth wards. Snape started raving at Dumbledore about how his plans for killing me were shot to hell by three first or second-year students. Dumbledore raved back at what an idiot Snape was and a lot of things came out. The so-called leader of the light is almost as dark as Grindlewald, his lover, and Voldemort, his creation. His star was waning, and he needed to be a hero again or lose his political clout." Harry replied and decided that was enough. They agreed to meet the next Monday since he had no classes, and she had a free afternoon.

Harry and Hermione were on the receiving end of several dirty looks, mostly from young witches that thought they had a chance with Harry. However, the rest of the week was gone before they knew it, and tomorrow it would be time to meet Mr. and Mrs. Granger at Gringotts.

**Gringotts**

Harry sent Dobby to Donovan's on Tuesday to tell them to expect Harry and four guests for breakfast. He then asked Tonks to go with him to the Grangers, so he could surprise Hermione. Dora was shocked when Harry popped to the Grangers back garden and arrived before she did.

"All right you little git, how the hell did you do that?" Dora asked showing her irritation.

"Godric taught me Dora. He asked me to sleep while touching the sword so he could plant images in my mind. From what he can determine, it's a cross between elf popping and goblin fading. It's silent and there is no squeezing feeling like apparation," replied Harry.

He knocked on their kitchen door having remembered that few came to the front door according to what Hermione said. Mrs. Granger invited them in.

"Mrs. Granger this is Dora Tonks an Auror, which is somewhat like a special agent I guess. The short story is she has been assigned to protect me and my friends." Harry said as they entered the kitchen where Mr. Granger sat at the table drinking tea.

"Good evening its Harry isn't it?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes sir, and this is Auror Dora Tonks my bodyguard and what a beat-up body it is," Harry said and Dora smacked him on the back of his head.

"You have to train them young, or they make bad habits permanent, and a smart mouth is Harry's." Dora said.

"Has something happened to Hermione?" Emma Granger asked.

"No, not now, I'm kind of arranging a surprise for her. I have an appointment at Gringotts Saturday and wanted to invite the two of you to breakfast and Gringotts. If you don't mind I'll give you the short version now and the full version Saturday morning." Harry said.

"Harry, I get the feeling, we aren't going to like this, but we'll respect your wishes for now," Dan Granger replied.

Harry told them about Hermione being petrified for six weeks and assured them she was ok and studying for upcoming end of the year exams. Dora confirmed what Harry told them. He then explained that he was emancipated, and gave a quick overview of his titles stressing the Goblin Friend. Tonks was a big help there since she knew a bit more than Harry did. They agreed that Dobby could pop them to Donovan's on Saturday morning. Harry called Dobby and had him pop them to their office and back so they would have a feel for popping.

At 0730h, 22 May 1993 Harry popped Hermione to Donovan's just next to the headwaiter's station. Michael the headwaiter led them the Potter table and Hermione's eyes got huge when she saw Dan and Emma Granger sitting at the table. She rushed to hug her parents then told Harry she didn't like surprises, but she appreciated this one. Tonks arrived just after Harry, and Hermione sat down.

"Potter I'm going to kick your skinny butt if you do that again. How can I protect you if you arrive minutes before I do?" Dora raged as she stormed to the table.

"Dora, Dobby offered to teach you to pop, and you said 'I can apparate'. I guess you found out you can't disapparate from inside the Hogwarts wards and had to walk the half-mile to the gate. I popped Hermione from the common room straight here." Harry said shutting her down.

Donovan stopped by the table and Harry introduced him to the Grangers and asked him to put them on the list of people who could use the Potter table. Once he left to visit other tables Harry had to explain that this was the Potter table, but he didn't know why. Harry and Dora showed them how to order from the menu, and they were impressed with the service and more so with the food.

Harry paid the bill and told Michael it was less than he expected. Michael informed him that as an investor, he received the owner's discount, and it would be billed to his vault. Harry would find out later his grandfather Charlus had saved Donovan's life and later the restaurant during WW II.

They arrived at Gringotts in time to run into Arthur Weasley and his oldest son William.

"Harry, may I have a moment please?" Arthur asked.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry but we're on our way to Ragnok's office for a meeting, and I'm not sure how long it will take." Harry said.

"I won't keep you then perhaps we can meet when school is over." Arthur said.

"Yes sir how is Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Doing well according to the reports we get. Pardon me this is my oldest William. Bill this is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and her parents Dan and Emma Granger. The young Auror is N… Tonks." Arthur said.

Harry stuck his hand out and said, "Do you prefer William or Bill?"

"I would prefer you call me Mr. Weasley." Bill said in a cold voice.

"Sure no problem Mr. Weasley you may call me Lord Potter-Gryffindor, or preferably Your Grace the Duke of Covington. Now if you want to match bits, wands, or swords I'm also up for that." Harry said his eyes turned cold and his aura flared enough that Dan and Emma stepped back.

Hawkclaw was there in a flash and said, "Friend Harry, please allow me to escort you and your group to my father's office. Mr. William Weasley, meet me in my office at 10:00, and you will learn how to treat a goblin friend or die learning. Your family is being treated only because of the warrior you just insulted now leave my sight before my blade tastes your blood."

Dora said, "Damn, I wonder what his knickers in a knot, he was always thought of a cool guy at school?"

"Ronald has been running his mouth, and I have ₲5 that says I'm right." Harry replied as they walked toward the end of the hall.

"If he had said what he did in the Hospital Wing in front of me, he wouldn't have had any teeth or bits left when if finished with him." Hermione stated, and Harry stopped himself from covering his crotch.

Hawkclaw knocked on Ragnok's door, and the group was told to enter. Harry let the others go first still wondering what the hell was going on with the Weasleys.

"Welcome Prince Harry," Ragnok said.

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well Hawkclaw and I met with the council, and I adopted you under our laws. It's more of an honorarium than anything. However, it does strengthen our ties and if Voldemort returns, he faces not only you but also the entire goblin world. The council is contacting the Dwarves, Giants, Werewolves, and vampires requesting their alliances against this Voldemort. Greyback decided to attack our ambassador to the Werewolf council and died by goblin blade." Ragnok stated and motioned for Harry to join him and Hawkclaw on his side of the desk.

Harry introduced the Grangers to Ragnok, Hawkclaw, Minister Bones, and Croaker. Hawkclaw was writing something on a piece of parchment, and then slid it to Ragnok.

"Miss Hermione Granger you are now known within the Goblin Nation as Friend Hermione. You provided the research that led to Prince Harry killing the basilisk. In addition, you were petrified by the basilisk and fortunately were not killed by it. This action was the result of a vicious act by one Lucius Malfoy. It is the decision of Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation, that you receive ₲2 million from Mr. Malfoy's vault." Hermione fainted, and before Dan or Emma could catch her, Harry jumped over the desk and had her in his arms before she fell to the floor.

"King Ragnok if you don't mind I'll sit next to my girlfriend if you are going to continue to surprise her like that." Harry stated with a fierce look on his face.

"That is acceptable my nephew, since there is more I'm sure that will surprise her." Ragnok replied and then he and Hawkclaw chuckled, a sound no wizard had ever heard in this century.

Harry was at a loss since he didn't want to draw his wand, so he waved his hand over her and thought _Rennervate_. Hermione blinked her eyes the kissed Harry full on the lips. Dan and Emma joined the others and chuckled at the two teens.

"Friend Hermione, are you all right?" Ragnok asked kindly.

"Yes sir, that was quite a shock, and I really don't like surprises," Hermione replied.

"Harry you should hold her tight then because Friend Hermione, Tom Marvolo Riddle seduced the basilisk from its original mission, and Voldemort was responsible for freeing it this past year. In addition, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape knew what the beast was in November and should have closed the school. Therefore, you received an additional ₲5 million from those four vaults." Ragnok said as Harry caught Hermione again and shook his head.

"She didn't faint when attacked by a 12 foot tall troll, had no problem with Devils Snare, a giant chess set, or selecting two of six dangerous potions. She get told she is rich and faints dead away. Mr. Granger help me understand women because sir I have no clue." Harry rambled then brought her around wandlessly not even thinking about it.

"Harry James Potter I heard that you git."

"Yes dear."

"See Emma, he can learn." Dora said between sniggers.

"But who wouldn't faint if they were told they just received £100 million, then another £250 million?" Hermione added with her trademarked huff.

"Actually Friend Hermione it is closer to £500 million since most of the Malfoy, Riddle, and Voldemort gold are in ten-pound bars, or 25 pound bricks rated at 24 Karats each. We goblins, figure one fourth ounce is one Galleon but on the gold market it is more in British Pounds." Ragnok stated and watched to see if Hermione would faint at that news.

Hermione didn't faint but looked like a carp out of the water trying to form words that wouldn't come from her mouth. Harry whispered something in her ear, and she smacked his arm then giggled.

"Hermione should we bother to ask what your boyfriend said?" her mother asked.

"He told me I could tell Draco I would enjoy using his inheritance to see the world after we graduate while he dug ditches." Hermione replied.

"That assumes I don't kill the git first Hermione. You forgot that part." Harry said and his voice told the others he was not joking.

"Harry you've put up with him for two years surely you make it another week." Dora said.

"Nymphadora, think of someone putting a one-pound weight on your chest then doubling that the next day and again, every day after. You reach a point where you know the next weight added will kill you. It's like that with mouth Malfoy. He can call me Scarhead all he wants, and it doesn't bother me, but if he calls Hermione a mudblood one more time someone had better be able to stop me or his head is mine." Harry said and his aura showed everyone in the room he meant what he said.

Dan and Emma knew right then that Hermione had her husband picked out, and that Harry agreed. Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock on Ragnok's door. Ragnok motioned for Harry to return to his side of the desk, and Harry did as asked.

"Enter" Ragnok's voice seemed to come from the walls.

Arthur and Bill Weasley entered the office, and Ragnok motioned for them to be seated.

"William, I understand that you met my son and nephew earlier today. I must voice my disappointment at how an employee of this great bank spoke to my nephew, Prince Harry. However, that can wait. Mr. Weasley your daughter was possessed by a soul piece of Voldemort. This was a planned action of one Lucius Malfoy. To further this abomination, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape knew who had the diary and what it was." Ragnok stated and took a sip of goblin tea.

"The council based on the recommendation of Prince Harry, and myself, have awarded Ginevra Molly Weasley 6₲ million and your family 1₲ million for pain and suffering. In addition to the award of medical treatment for those affected by the actions of the mentioned men. I receive almost constant updates from my Hospital Wing, and I know that your son Ronald has a problem. However, I also know what he speaks are lies when seen from other than his perspective. Now I would like you to see what happened a week ago from my nephew Harry's perspective." Ragnok said and showed a memory crystal from the time they found out Ginny was taken.

After seeing Ron's actions, Bill's face was white as a sheet, and he looked at Harry and bowed his head. Bill knew he would be lucky to keep his great job a Gringotts.

"From the looks on your faces, and what I know, you see a problem with what young Ronald says and what is real. Our healers have hope that they can help him, but it may take the entire month of June to do so. Prince Harry has said, and his brother Hawkclaw and I agree, that this treatment is to come out of Dumbledore's vault. Just so you know it was Dumbledore that set up the Potters, Longbottoms, and Prewetts. Severus Snape and others played their parts, but Dumbledore pulled the strings." Ragnok said.

"Bill please tell Ron and Ginny that Hermione, and I hope they will be ok we miss our friends. No one can have enough of that one thing. All the gold in the world would never replace one minute with Hermione." Harry told the shocked oldest son of Arthur.

"I will Prince Harry I promise. I'm sorry, but I heard the same thing over and over. I know Ron and had never met you," Bill replied.

"Bill, family sticks together through thick and thin. Unfortunately, I've done all I can do except pray for Ron, and I do that every day." Harry said.

Hermione decided Harry was so going to get snogged when she had the chance. Harry left the desk and went to shake hands with Bill and Bill hugged him after shaking his hand. Arthur did the same thing, and then he and Bill left the office.

"To finish this part of the meeting Miss Clearwater, Mr. Creevey, and Mr. Finch-Fletchley will each receive 2₲ million. Prince Harry will take their vault keys to Hogwarts when he, and the ladies return. Nephew Harry there will be no action taken against William Weasley. Now I think tea is appropriate before Minister Bones, and Croaker gets to say what they came to say." Ragnok stated, and a table appeared at the rear of his office.

During the break, he took seven drops of blood from Harry and Hermione for their heir tests.

End Chapter 2


	33. By Right of Conquest 3

**33 By Right of Conquest 3**

**Disclaimer: See By Right of Conquest Chapter 1 **

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**Parseltongue **__thoughts or mind speak_ [Foreign language]

**From Chapter 2:** _During the break, he took seven drops of blood from Harry and Hermione for their heir tests._

**Chapter 3 - Of Magic, Vaults, and Rings**

**Gringotts - Ragnok's Office**

During the break, Harry and Hermione went to the loo in the outer office. Once they finished in the loo, Hermione snogged Harry deeply before they returned to the inner office. Ragnok and Hawkclaw knew what was happening, but the others in the inner office didn't have a clue. Amelia and Croaker were talking to the Grangers when Ragnok called the meeting back to order. Ragnok suggested Harry sit with Hermione, which caused Harry to believe Hermione was in for another surprise.

"Prince Harry I meant to tell you at break, that as a goblin prince you could use your wand in the bank my son. Now I believe Croaker wants to say a few words.

"Thank you Chief Ragnok. Miss Granger I am the head of the DoM and therefore, by definition an Unspeakable. You and Lord Potter-Gryffindor have held my interest for the past eighteen months. You were watched for your brainpower, and he was for his magical power, which makes you great as a team. Normally at this point, I would begin to try to sell you on the idea of quitting school and taking specialized training with us. However, I'll set that idea aside for now. What do you and Lord Potter-Gryffindor know about soul bonds?" Croaker asked surprising Harry and Hermione.

"Other than those of us raised in the muggle world would call them marriages made in heaven not much." Hermione answered.

"Actually it's a bond formed by higher magic, and most are foretold usually two or more centuries before the couple that should form the bond are born. If the couple fails to bond it is believed that they may never truly be happy and not feel complete. I believe around the time Hogwarts was started as a school there was a bond formed by a wizard and five witches. They were said to share their magic and communicate without words. They were the first known to apparate by other than line of sight. Some say that Myrddin Emrys and Morgana Le Fey was a soul bound couple that actually discarded the bond. Well, Merlin did, and she supposedly imprisoned him for a thousand years." Harry stated then took a deep breath.

"Supposedly there is a book hidden in the Ministry that lists those who have bonds. The bond is accepted with a kiss on the lips but at that point, the bond can still be broken unless during the kiss, both parties say they love the other. A bond can take place as early as age ten and if accepted by both is considered marriage in the wizard world. That emancipates the couple and there are severe penalties if anyone tries to break the bond. That's all I know sir." Harry finished.

"Well Lord Potter-Gryffindor it's a lot more than most wizards know. One thing you didn't mention is if the couple recognizes that they are bonded," Croaker replied.

"There is no visible sign that I know of, but as I mentioned they feel complete were before they kissed they didn't…" Harry stopped and looked at Hermione and saw her watching at him with a smile on her face.

"Bloody hell that's great!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, Hermione, it's only been in the books since 513 A.D. and there is a disruption in the magic that only a few can feel. I'm one and Ragnok is another that felt it when your bond was accepted Monday afternoon. It caused Ragnok and I to check the books and I floo called him for his verification. Now you may want to hold on to your wife Lord Potter-Gryffindor because her name isn't the only one that appears with yours." Croaker said.

"Fate, Chance, or Destiny must really hate me. Nothing in my life can be normal." Harry said not at all surprised fortunately neither was Hermione since she didn't faint.

"See, I told you earlier she could handle anything but getting rich," Harry said and Hermione smacked the back of his head.

"Good going Lady Potter-Gryffindor," Dora said then giggled.

"Next you're going to tell me that you can't say who the other two are, aren't you Croaker?" Harry asked and gave Dora a dirty look that shut her up.

"No, but I have to ask if you really want to know that?" Croaker replied in a monotone like Binns used in History.

"Honestly I think it's something Hermione, and I need to discuss. If the bonds go unfulfilled can I truly be happy with just Hermione. If there was only the bond between us, it would a non-issue. But four of us could end up unhappy because of the other two bonds, and I could see it driving a wedge between Hermione and me later. Godric says that the bond is not just between me and the others but between the four of us," Harry said and looked at his shoes thinking.

"Harry I think we should know. While I feel more complete there is also something still missing it seems." Hermione stated and squeezed his hand she was holding.

"So, I'm not alone in that feeling which is in line with what Godric said. Croaker we want to know who the others are," Harry told the Unspeakable.

"They are Luna Marie Lovegood, born 2 September 1980 and Fleur Isabel Delacour, born 28 October 1979. Miss Lovegood attends Hogwarts and was sorted into Ravenclaw. Her parents were Unspeakables. Mrs. Maria Lovegood died in a tragic accident on 6 June 1989, when a charm she was working on went wrong. Mr. Xenophilius Lovegood and Luna withdrew into themselves. He quit the DoM and began a monthly magazine called the Quibbler in 1990." Croaker replied then continued.

"Miss Lovegood has no friends at school and is bullied to the point our agents have almost stepped in four times. Miss Delacour is thought to be a quarter Veela. However, either you are a Veela, or you're not. Mr. André Delacour is the Deputy Minister for Magic of France. A young Veela has trouble controlling their aura, and this makes boys want them sexually and girls hate them because of that. Mr. Delacour, like others before him, had her birthday changed by two years, so she could go to school early and make friends who would stick by her." Croaker sipped his tea then added.

"The Veela aura, or charm, usually doesn't become pronounced until age 12 or 13, and if she was honest with her friends most would understand the problem. Currently, she is finishing her fifth year of schooling and has taken her ICW OWLs. Veelas are fire elementals by nature and possess strong magic slightly different from pure human wizards. Unfortunately, in Great Britain, they are considered a non-human creature which is Hippogriff dung." Croaker said and indicated he was finished with his briefing.

Minister Bones then said, "Lord Potter-Gryffindor, the Chief Witch wants to throw out the laws that are contrary to those in the first three books. However, she needs your help in doing this as the Wizengamot would never stand for that. It takes at two-thirds majority to do so, and she only has 55 percent that agree with her. You have two seats on the Wizengamot but because one is an Earl's seat, and the other is a Duke's you have thirteen votes. Eight are for the Duke of Covington, and the other five are for the Earl of Gryffindor. A Baron has three votes." Amelia hesitated then continued.

"While you cannot vote those seats until you turn 17 you can name a proxy to vote for you. It was illegal for him to do so, but Dumbledore has been casting your votes since 1981. I cannot be your proxy as Minister, since that would be a conflict of interest. However, Madam Longbottom could, even though she is Chief Witch. Of course, you could use your position to declare the last four books invalid. Conversely, forcing something like that down people's throats while seeking allies is not the way to gain them." Amelia said and let Harry think about the new information.

"I agree Minister, what do I need to do to give my proxy and what control do I have over my votes?" Harry asked wishing Godric knew more about the inner workings of the Wizengamot.

"The first part of your question is easy, simply fill out a proxy form, and have it witnessed by Ragnok and Croaker. The second part requires you to read proposed legislation and discuss your wants with Augusta. You may or may not know that the Potters and Longbottoms have been allied since the tenth century if not before. That indicates that most probably the two of you would agree on most things, at least the important ones." Madam Bones replied.

Harry signed the form that Ragnok filled out and wrote a short note to Lady Longbottom stating that he agreed with her about throwing out the last four law books. Amelia Bones and Croaker left after saying their goodbyes. It was 10:30 when they finished the first part of the meeting but Ragnok suggested that they continue the meeting at 13:00.

**Donovan's**

They went to Donovan's for lunch and asked if there was a small private room and there was behind the Potter table.

"Harry I'll eat out front, so you four can't talk privately," said Dora.

"No way Dora, you're family and I doubt we say anything that will embarrass your sensitive mind." Harry replied and ducked her hand when she tried to swat him again.

Once they were seated Harry said, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I must say you're taking this better than I would. If some boy, not yet 13, came sniffing around my 13-year-old daughter, I'd be looking for ways to take him out."

"Amelia and Croaker briefed us before that part of the meeting. It was a shock obviously. Then when we were told, the entry had been in the book for over 1400 years it stopped any thoughts I had of taking you out Harry. You'll find once you have children, hopefully not for 30 years or so, that their happiness is your number one concern. As you know, Hermione is an independent young woman because she was raised to be that way. While we may not always agree with her choices, we can only provide her with our thoughts or objections. The final decision has to be hers to make." Dan said and took a sip of water that had appeared when they sat down.

"Harry, Dan, and I knew that once Hermione attended a boarding school she would have to make more decisions on her own. That doesn't mean she doesn't write home asking for advice because she does. Last year and most of this one her letters have been about you. If she mentioned Ron, it was usually in a derogatory manner. The fact you two became boyfriend, and girlfriend was no surprise. We thought it would be next year or the year after, but we doubt either of you are ready to sleep together." Emma said, and watched her daughter and Harry turn red.

"As a father I want a man who will love, honor, and protect my daughter above himself. I saw that in you when you put your hand on Ragnok's desk and jumped it to reach Hermione before she hit the floor. Then we saw you use wandless magic to bring her around and protect her from falling again. When the two of you look at each other, any idiot can see the love in your eyes. One other thing Harry, you are family now so call us Dan and Emma. I hope that one day, that will change to Mum and Dad. It took Emma and me almost four years of marriage before we did that to each other's parents." Dan said and took a drink from his water.

"Thanks Mr… Dan the one thing I've always wanted is a family. I have relatives on my Mum's side, but they are not now and will never be considered family. Until I started school, I didn't know my real name, or when my birthday was. I was called 'boy' or 'freak' not Harry. They told me my parents were killed in a car crash because they were drunks. At four, I was forced to learn to cook and beaten if something went wrong. Then I was beaten for a lot of things. That part of my life is over, and they will pay every penny they took for my care, with the highest interest rate that Gringotts charges." Harry said and let the shock settle for a minute.

"Dumbledore knew all of this. It was part of his grand plan to have me sacrifice myself to Voldemort, so he could step in and kill his creation. The Dursleys are blood relatives, so I won't kill them, which is my right according to our laws. I will destroy their reputation, finances, and then file child abuse charges against them. If they escape muggle justice, I'll file the charges in the wizard world." Harry stated and sat back in his chair.

The conversation turned to the lunch selections when the menus appeared as Harry finished talking. Everyone was glad to change the subject. Dan, Emma, and Dora were ready to tear the Dursleys apart but didn't say anything. Harry knew it was Hermione he would need to calm down, and explain his reasoning too. His other problem was what to do about Luna and Fleur, and he didn't have a clue.

Their lunch was excellent, and they still had an hour and a half before the needed to be back at the bank.

"Hermione what do we do about Luna? The one thing I hate most is bullying, and I will not tolerate it at Hogwarts." Harry asked his wife, thinking that he could get used to calling Hermione that rather fast.

"I think we need to find out who they are first, then handle it in private. When you tell the school, I'd keep Luna's name out of it. Most schools suspend the bullies but that doesn't deter them, so they end up making more trouble until they're expelled. A lot of it depends on what they have done Harry. Name calling is one thing, a physical attack or stealing is a different beast altogether." Hermione replied.

"Dobby"

"Yes Lord Harry, how can Dobby serve you?"

Harry told Dobby the situation and saw the little elf frown for the first time just before he popped back to the school.

"Hermione I think you have a competitor for Harry's love. That is one very different elf than most I've been around." Dora said with a giggle.

"He is certainly entertaining," Dan added.

"He is a bit hyper, but I wouldn't have him any other way," Harry replied.

"Harry I think you should write Mr. Lovegood and Mr. Delacour and arrange meetings with them. My problem with that is telling them why you want to meet. I don't think talking about the bond in a letter is a good idea," Hermione suggested.

"I think we should get to know Luna first Hermione, and then we would have a reason to meet her father. I find it asinine that she is a year behind us because of two days. The other thing I have never understood is why the cut-off is 31 August rather than 31 December. I know there has to be a cut-off, but I also think that student should be able to skip a grade if they can prove they're worthy." Harry replied and Hermione agreed with his points.

**Gringotts - Ragnok's office**

They entered the office and found six comfortable chairs in a circle and a low table in the middle of the circle. Ragnok suggested this part of the meeting be informal, which was readily agreed to by the others. Ragnok suggested they view the heir test results first, and Hermione went first.

_**Hermione Jean Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw nee Granger pureblood witch**_

_**Duchess of Covington, Countess of Gryffindor, Countess of Ravenclaw, Countess of Slytherin**_

_**Parents: Daniel Jonathon Granger and Jane Emma Granger nee Stacy**_

_**Fifteen percent owner of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**The most prominent witch/wizard ancestor: Rowena Ravenclaw**_

_**Access granted to vaults: 7, 8, 13, and 201**_

_**Soul Bonds: three, Harry James Potter initiated 17 May 1993, Luna Marie Lovegood uninitiated, Fleur Marie Delacour uninitiated.**_

_**Emancipated on 17 May 1993**_

_**Note: strongest Le Fey blood to date more research required.**_

"Hermione I'm glad you ended up in Gryffindor, but I'm surprised you didn't go to Ravenclaw since you have her blood and are the number one academically for the last two years." Harry said shaking his head.

"Well Alfred suggested Ravenclaw but while helping Neville look for Trevor, I found them stuffy and kind of rude. I think many are as bigoted as the Slytherins but just not as open about it, so I asked for Gryffindor." Hermione replied.

"You ask the hat for a house, and it put you there?" Dora asked.

"Yes, but it could be because I'm an heir and own part of the school," Hermione responded.

Ragnok said it was time to look at Harry's heir test. Harry glanced at his new uncle and wished he had a seatbelt on his chair. Ragnok had a smile on his face, and Harry shuddered.

_**Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell pureblood wizard **_

_**Duke of Covington, Earl of Gryffindor, Earl of Slytherin, Earl of Peverell**_

_**Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans**_

_**Seventy percent owner of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**The most prominent witch/wizard ancestors: Charlus Henry Potter, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Antioch Peverell, Cadmus Peverell, and Ignotus Peverell**_

_**Access granted to vaults: 3, 4, 9, 10, 11, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 200, 205, 333, and 444**_

_**Soul Bonds: three, Hermione Jean Granger initiated 17 May 1993, Luna Marie Lovegood uninitiated, Fleur Marie Delacour uninitiated.**_

_**Emancipated on 15 May 1993**_

_**Goblin Friend, Goblin Prince - nephew of Goblin King**_

_**Note: strongest Myrddin Emrys blood to date, more research required.**_

"Harry, Hermione, I will provide a list of the vaults and the level of access that you have. Vaults 11 through 14 can only be used for Hogwarts. Vaults 200 and 201 are your personal vaults, and your debit cards and wallets are now attached to them. Vault 205 is the vaults that contain the Death Eater and Dumbledore assets that Harry conquered." Ragnok smiled at the pair then continued.

"Vaults 3 through 10 are the Founders' Vaults the Hufflepuff heir will have access to vaults 5 and 6. There are grimoires in one of the two founder's vaults that will give you and your bond mates' access to their writings and artifacts. The money in the vaults cannot be spent. However, the interest can. One percent of a month's interest is more than any wizard, or witch, could reasonably spend about three months. I will only say that under normal circumstances either of you would be the richest person in the world." Ragnok said with a smile and sipped his water.

"Being rich has no relation to happiness as Harry said earlier. However, I'm sure you know that you can do good things for others by offering a helping hand rather than hoarding your wealth. The real value in most of the vaults is the artifacts and grimoires. They are a wealth in the form of knowledge, much of which has been forgotten. After all knowledge is power. Your personal vaults allow you access to all of your other vaults." Ragnok told them as five ring boxes appeared on his desk.

"Harry, Hermione, for the extended heir test, we need 13 drops of blood, and it may take as long as a week. However, if you are truly the Emrys or the Le Fey heirs their grimoires alone are worth billions of Galleons in knowledge. Before you leave the bank, we'll need to update your proxy and Hermione needs to fill out one. Between the two of you, fifteen votes have been added for Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Peverell." Ragnok stated then handed Harry and Hermione a silver dagger, and they gave 13 drops of blood.

"Now I suggest you visit your vaults. Harry, have you ever seen a dragon?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes a baby Ridgeback but I would like to see a large one at least once." Harry replied, and was surprised when Emma said she would also.

Ragnok called for Griphook and led them to the VIP cart area and some plush carts with comfortable seats. The ride was long and wild with Hermione squealing into Harry's chest, but it wasn't from fright. Harry had his arms around her holding her tight. They saw five fully-grown dragons, including a Hungarian Horntail, which was the biggest and meanest looking of the five.

Harry found it interesting that he and Hermione had to give each other permission to enter the other's vault the first time. Ragnok said it had to do with bloodlines and old magic. Hermione was disappointed with the size of the grimoires until Ragnok laughed and said that they would change when she asked for information on a subject. When they arrived at the Potter family vault, Harry saw something that caused him to drop to his knees.

"Harry, are you all right?" A worried Hermione asked.

"Hermione love, that portrait is one of my parents in what looks like their wedding robes." Harry stammered his reply.

"Harry this is a copy the actual painting is at Potter Manor in the portrait room. If the manor were to be attacked the original portraits are switched with the copies here at the bank." Ragnok told the shocked boy/man.

The other thing Harry found was his parents' trunks. Tonks took one look at them and showed Harry how to shrink and expand them. He shrank them and put them safely in his pocket, and then did the same with the grimoires he found. Their visit was quick but still took over an hour and a half. Dan, Emma, and Dora saw more gold than they thought there was in the entire world. Since their personal vaults had nothing in them except money, they went back to the surface. Harry and Hermione signed the proxy paperwork, and it was sent off to the Ministry and Madam Longbottom.

When Harry slipped on the Gryffindor ring and felt the magic flow from it to his core. He found out it would be a warehouse of information more current than that of the sword. The Peverell ring added both magic and information and asked to be called Peverell since there were three brothers. The Slytherin ring surprised Harry when it bit him to determine if he was worthy to wear it, and he was. The ring told him to call it Salazar so Harry told it he would call it Sal. The magic and knowledge passed caused him to black out for several minutes.

Harry saw Hermione reach for the Ravenclaw ring box and said, "Hermione Godric and Sal say you should put on the spousal rings first to get used to the amount of magic and knowledge you receive. The sword kept me from blacking out when I put the Gryffindor ring on, but the Slytherin ring passed a lot of information and magic that I wasn't waiting for."

Hermione did as he suggested and her eyes were almost as big as Dobby's when she put on the Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin rings and only slightly less with the Peverell. The Ravenclaw ring did cause her to black out for nearly 20 minutes. Harry slipped on the Ravenclaw spousal ring and slumped in his chair but managed to keep him and Hermione in their chairs.

Harry came around first by several minutes. The first thing Hermione said was, "Wow."

"Very astute but also very appropriate, My Lady," Harry said with a smile which earned him a smack on the arm and a kiss.

"Dan, Emma, we need to go back to school. If we can't come back tomorrow, we'll come by Monday evening and go out to dinner. Ragnok, is vault 687 open?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry," Ragnok replied.

"We forgot that the families of those petrified were also affected by Dumbledore, Tom, and Voldemort's actions. So please put a million Galleons in vaults for each of the families from the combined vault please. I think Monday evening after 21:00 would be a good time to visit the Chamber of Secrets and see the basilisk. If we can move her Friday since exams are over, I'd like to do it in a way the whole school could see her. Also put ₲10 million in a vault for Dan and Emma," Harry said and shocked the others again.

"Dan, Emma, while Harry's idea has merit, your vault number will be 222. Vault 687 far is too small, and not nearly secured enough for that sum of money. Now it's my turn to admit my failing Harry. Dan, Emma, here are the Potter family rings, which indicate that you are members of a high profile pureblood family. In short should you break a wizard law, only the Head of the House of Potter is allowed to punish you. Harry, detention or loss of house points would not be considered punishment." Ragnok said with a large smile and added, "But no punishment needed is valid."

That caused the humans to chuckle. Ragnok added, "Those rings also signify that you are Goblin Friends and VIPs in the bank. I suggest wearing them on your right ring finger. They're different enough from the Head of House rings, and Spousal rings that you can use them for large purchases in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Since Charlus Potter was installed as the Duke of Covington your ranks are Viscount and Viscountess. It doesn't give you voting rights on the Wizengamot but does give you the right to sit with Harry and Hermione in the chamber. The rings also provide you mental shields, and you can now see Hogwarts and other places with muggle repelling wards."

"Out of curiosity, how many wizard Dukes are there?" Emma asked.

"There is one, and he's sitting here of course. He will be Her Majesty's Wizard when he turns 22 or when she calls for him before that. Don't be surprised to be summoned for a meet and greet with Her Majesty possibly during June. Dan you may find yourself sitting in the House of Lords until Harry is old enough." Ragnok replied, and Dan had to keep Emma from falling off her chair this time.

"Harry, I like American movies, music, and some other things. They have a saying that I find fits you like a custom-made glove. It goes, 'walking with you is walking in high cotton indeed.' It basically means that walking with you is walking with powerful people." Dora added. If she weren't sitting with them, she would find their stories hard to believe.

Rather than Harry calling Dobby, Ragnok said he would have the Grangers taken home by his best ward masters. Then he took Harry and Hermione into the exterior office and performed a mind-to-mind transfer of goblin travel to them. He told them to use it when coming to his outer office, and if the door was open to the inner office, they should immediately enter. What surprised them is that Ragnok called it fading as elves called their method of travel popping, which was different from what they just learned.

**Hogwarts**

They said good-bye to the Grangers and Ragnok. Harry grabbed Dora's arm after winking at Hermione and disappeared from Ragnok's inner office. Dan would tell him later that Ragnok roared in laughter.

"Damn you Harry James Potter warn me next time," Tonks yelled when she saw they were in their common room at the school.

"Gripe, gripe, gripe. You griped when I took Hermione to Donovan's before you got there. Now you're bitching because I brought you with me, woman or not, make up your mind Dora." Harry said with a smirk and ducked the swat Dora tried to hit him with and disappeared. He appeared behind her and stung her on the butt.

"OW damn it Harry that hurt. Ok you can teach me elf travel, I believe you now," Dora said with a whine.

"Nope, you missed your chance with me. Hermione might teach you. You'll have to lower your Occlumency shields Dora, and I'm not interested in your sex life." Harry said, and they heard him mumble '_or lack thereof.'_ Dora didn't miss the back of his head this time.

He left the two girls, and went to his bedroom and called Dobby.

"Yes Harry sir."

"Dobby, have you found out who is bullying Luna, and what they're doing to her?" Harry asked the bouncing elf.

"It is Miss Brocklehurst, Miss Edgecombe, Miss Turpin, and Miss MacDougal. Miss Chang being telling them to stop, or she be reporting them to Professor Flitwick sir. They be calling Miss Luna names and taking her clothes and things. Dobby and other elves, bees finding her things and returning them Harry sir. Dobby put wards on hers trunk wiff nasty surprise for someone who be trying to take hers things." Dobby said.

"Dobby what will happen to them if they try to take Luna's things?" Harry asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Theys bees messing theys drawers sir and not being able to stop the stink for a day," the little elf replied and Harry couldn't help but laugh. After getting a description of Luna, he thanked Dobby and praised the job he did.

"Cassie."

_Yes Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin_

_Please protect Luna Lovegood for me._

_As you wish My Lord._

When they entered the Great Hall, they saw Luna sitting alone. Harry and Hermione walked to the head table and spoke to McGonagall, and she smiled. On the way back to their usual seats Luna said, "Congratulations Harry and Hermione."

"You're Luna Lovegood are you not?" Harry asked and she said she was.

"Join us for dinner please," Hermione said and Harry agreed. Luna got up and joined them at the Gryffindor table.

Harry put up privacy charms wandlessly and Dora gave him a funny look.

"Am I right to say you found out about the soul bond?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I assume that you know about it as well," Harry replied.

"Daddy was an Unspeakable and found it when I was three. I was told before I turned eight; it explained why I felt less than complete. I thought it would be another year or two before you two found out. While the Quibbler says we look for imaginary beasts during vacation we actually travel looking into different types of magic." Luna told them, and it took them several seconds to recover.

Harry asked, "Luna how do you feel about being bonded with me and two other girls?" Harry hoped asking was the right thing to do.

"Mum said you would ask that, but Harry how could I not want to feel complete? While our bond is unusual, it is not the only multiple one in history. Not much is understood about covens but a coven of three witches and a wizard is actually the most powerful even though it is the smallest. When it's complete with Hermione, Fleur, you, and me, we should be able to share our magic and knowledge. We will know where the others are at all times." Luna said and sipped the orange juice that appeared in front of them.

"I was concerned about us losing our individuality, but that doesn't happen. We won't be jealous of each other, which was also a concern for me. The only downside I know of is that most wizards and witches don't understand it, and multiple marriages are frowned on but not illegal. A soul bond is formed by higher magic, and it is said to protect the bonded. Ours was entered in the book over 1450 years ago, and I feel honored to be part of it." Luna stated and drank some more juice.

"What does your father think about you possibly being married at a young age?" Hermione asked still surprised her parents accepted the bond so easily.

"Well Hermione, he said he doesn't want to be a grandfather for quite a few years yet. Right now, we're too young for intercourse, and it's against the law until the youngest is 14. You're the oldest, then Fleur, Harry, and me and Daddy knows all of that. Will we be ready for intercourse at 14? Maybe but maybe not, we won't know for two more years so it gives us that long to get to know each other without that pressure." Luna replied not quite answering the question to Hermione's satisfaction.

"Hermione, Daddy is happy for us, he knows as much or more about soul bonds than most wizards do, would he rather that it was a single bond? Yes, I'm sure he would, but none of us had any input in forming the bond, and he knows that. Mum and Dad both thought it was one of the highest honors a couple could receive." Luna said with a devious smile, she had yanked Hermione's chain and knew it.

Harry's jaw tightened when Brocklehurst, Edgecombe, Turpin, and MacDougal entered the Great Hall with Cho Chang. Harry dropped the privacy wards as they passed where he and the ladies were sitting.

Harry said loud enough for those near him to hear, "Damn something smells like dragon shit that hasn't been made into fertilizer. It must be Brocklehurst, Edgecombe, Turpin, or MacDougal since they just walked by Dora."

The four girls turned and gave Harry a dirty look, and he just smiled back at them. About half way through dinner Harry and Hermione got up and held hands on the way to the head table. Minerva tapped her spoon on the crystal chalice in front of her to get the students' attention.

"Cassie, please ask Albert to join us."

"_**As you wish Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin**_," they heard seeming to come from the walls.

"Godric, Helga, Rowena, and Salazar named the castle Cassie, and she is sentient as you heard. I would like you to meet my wife Her Grace Potter-Ravenclaw." Harry said as Albert arrived and yelled 'quiet.'

"Albert can you project images on the ceiling?" Harry asked the hat knowing it could.

"_**Yes Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin**_."

"Thank you. Please project our head of house rings so the unbelievers can see for themselves." Harry said and held his hand out with the palm facing the floor. Hermione did the same.

Harry's Potter ring was on his right ring finger. The Gryffindor ring was on his middle finger. The Slytherin was on his index finger, and the Ravenclaw spousal ring was on his little finger with the Peverell ring. Hermione's Ravenclaw ring was on her ring finger, and the spousal rings were on her little finger.

"As you can see we are married and between us are the heads of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Peverell. We own 85 percent of Hogwarts, and all of Hogsmeade valley or what the muggles call County Aberdeen. Our formal titles are Your Grace the Duke and Duchess of Covington. Since we are the only magical people in Great Britain with that peerage, we could rule the wizard world if we choose to. In addition, we are the adopted niece and nephew of King Ragnok. Should you greet us in Gringotts our titles are Prince and Princess," Harry paused and Dobby popped in and handed him and Hermione a chalice of juice.

"It has come to our attention that there are a few who think that bullying is appropriate behavior at this school. I assure you it is not, especially when the bullies' resort to stealing clothes, books, and supplies. Miss Brocklehurst, Miss Edgecombe, Miss Turpin, and Miss MacDougal you are no longer welcome at Hogwarts. As you leave the castle, 25 percent of your magic will be taken and given to the person you bullied. Cassie, please remove the trash from the Great Hall," Harry stated and the four girls disappeared.

"That is the last warning those who choose to bully others will ever get at this school. We just lost four stupid little girls from the house that is supposed to be that of the brightest in the school." Harry paused and it looked like he was arguing with himself.

"For those who don't know the head of house rings communicate with the person that wears them. I have five rings saying I should have beheaded those four girls for what they did to one of their own. Surprisingly, the Ravenclaw spousal ring is the most vocal and vicious. I just got told that she thinks of the ravens as her children and I should cull the idiots for her. I place most of the blame for the situation on Dumbledore, but that free ride is over. I suggest we all treat others as we want them to treat us." Harry said and led Hermione back to their seats.

Fred and George started clapping, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team picked it up. That was followed by the rest of Gryffindor house, the Hufflepuffs, and a fair number of Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

Harry stood and said, "Thank you, I forgot one thing. Miss Penelope Clearwater, Mr. Colin Creevey, and Mr. Justin Finch-Fletchley, please see me after dinner."

Harry turned to slide his leg over the bench when he found his arms full of a blonde-haired first year that was kissing him on the lips. He did the natural thing and returned it.

"_**My word Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin a second soul bond in less than a week that will cause Hogwarts History to be updated Your Grace.**_" Albert said.

Luna fainted as the spousal rings appeared on her and Harry's fingers, and were shown on the ceiling of the Great Hall. Harry picked her up in a bridal carry. Dora and Hermione followed them to the Suite, which now had three bedrooms. Harry looked at Hermione, who was smiling while Dora was trying hard not to laugh at the look on his face. Hermione pointed to couch and sat so Harry could sit with Luna in his arms. Between the addition of the magic from the four expelled Ravenclaws and the five spousal rings, Luna was out more than 30 minutes.

**Potter Suite**

"Harry"

"Yes Hermione love"

"Do you feel the difference?"

"Yes, but I still don't feel fully complete. Happier, more content, and stronger but something feels like its missing." Harry told Hermione.

"You described it exactly the way I feel. Do you think Luna is the heir of Hufflepuff?" she asked.

"I believe she is love, but maybe with ties to someone else. Did you feel the disruption in the magic?" Harry asked his first wife.

"Yes and it was a bit surprising. I also felt a surge of power. Do you know Luna is the best in her year?"

"Actually Hermione I didn't, but it doesn't surprise me. Have you thought of the fact that our family will be about as mixed as one can be? Your muggle born and raised, I'm a half-blood muggle raised, and Luna is a pureblood and pureblood raised. Then if we bond with Fleur, we'll include a Veela, who most probably is pureblood raised since her father is Deputy Minister." Harry said with a large smile, as Luna seemed to settle in his lap.

"Are you ready to sleep with two witches tonight Harry love?" she asked while thinking about what he just said.

With a face that was red enough to make a Weasley proud Harry answered with, "I hadn't thought about it, but I know I want to be close to you both. We're too young to do much more than kiss, and I like kissing you." Harry replied and that brought a huge smile to Hermione's face. She was glad that Tonks went straight to her room to give them some privacy.

Dobby popped in silently and said, "Harry sir, Missus Pomfrey be asking if Mistress Luna is being alright."

"Thank you Dobby and please tell Madam Pomfrey that Luna is just absorbing information and magic from the five rings she received." Harry replied and Dobby popped away silently.

Harry and Hermione sat on the couch going through the knowledge the rings had passed to them. They were both studying wandless magic and talking to the founders' rings. Luna's head was on Harry's right shoulder, and she kissed his neck.

"Luna, are you all right?" Harry asked voicing his concern.

"Very much so to the point I could say never better," she replied.

"I didn't know that would happen and the rings or Ragnok never brought it up, and I was too dense to ask." Harry said apologizing by his tone of voice and concern on his face.

"Well the three of us should warn Fleur before she kisses you, and she will. Do the rings always argue?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Not really at least mine doesn't. What are they arguing about?" Hermione asked.

"The men want to organize my mind and Rowena says that it works for me to leave it alone. She is more vicious than I thought she would be. Godric warned Charlus it's best to do as she says and go on with business. She did say that we would embarrass Harry when we sleep together in the nude tonight." Luna told her sister wife, and Harry turned fire engine red.

"Nude?"

"Yes Harry, you know naked, in the buff, ah natural, nude as in with nothing on Harry." Luna replied and if Harry could have turned any redder, he would have been a cooked lobster.

"Harry we need close contact every night this week so the bond can settle. It will be better this way because if Fleur was here there would be one on each side and the other on top of you." Luna told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Front or back tonight Hermione?" Luna asked.

Hermione answered, "Front tonight then we'll switch every other night."

Fawkes flashed in and sat on Harry's shoulder.

"Hi Fawkes," Harry said and reached up and rubbed a finger under his chin.

Tonks came out of her bedroom and asked, "What's going on? Hermione's bed is gone. How are you Luna?"

"We're sleeping with our husband from this day forwards. That's what married people do. I thought at your age you would know that, and I'm just fine, thank you." Luna teased, and Dora's mouth formed an O but no words would come out.

"It's a good thing that there are no flies in here Dora," Harry said.

"Well don't let him steal the covers girls," Dora said the only thing she could think of until she got over the shock.

"That's one reason he has to sleep in the middle. The other is the bond is stronger, and we need skin contact for it to settle." Luna told the shocked Auror.

Dobby popped back in and said, "Mistress Luna, Ragnok be giving youse this card for youse vault ifen youse want to be shopping. Harry sir Miss Kittycats…errmmm…the Headmistress being wanting to see you wiff Professor Flitwick."

Harry waved his hand and the door opened as Luna slid off Harry's lap.

Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Penelope, Colin, and Justin entered the suite.

"Sorry but when my wife passed out I forgot I asked you three to see me after dinner. Dobby, please bring us some butterbeers."

"Yes Your Grace," Dobby said and popped away as Harry rolled his eyes.

With a wave of his hand, two more couches appeared, and a table appeared in the center of the four couches.

"Please sit this won't take long I don't think. Ok for now, I'm Prince Harry and represent Gringotts. A week or less ago I recommended to King Ragnok that the victims of the basilisk attack be compensated by those that were either responsible or could have prevented the attacks. King Ragnok took my request to the high council, and it was unanimously approved. Lucius Malfoy placed an object Miss Weasley's books at Diagon Alley that led to her being possessed by Voldemort. Dumbledore and Snape knew of this within a day of the object's arrival at the school and did nothing." Harry said and Dobby popped in and passed out butterbeer.

"The basilisk, named Sally, was here as a last line of defense. To shorten this somewhat the result is that the council grants you each 5₲ million. Since you three are minors the amount you may spend will be limited by your parents. Hermione and I have decided to add to that by giving you, your children, and grandchildren free tuition and fees at Hogwarts in addition to supplying your required equipment, including robes. Being your age, we also would like to have certain things that our parents might not agree to, such a new broom or a special camera." Harry took a sip from his butterbeer then continued.

"With that in mind here are the keys to your vaults at the Hogsmeade branch of Gringotts. There is only ₲10,000 in them so you may have to budget for your remaining years at school. The last thing, well maybe two or three things I'll say is that you are also now Goblin Friends. Justin I believe your father deals in the muggle financial market does he not?" Harry asked the shocked Hufflepuff.

"Yes, but I don't remember telling anyone that Harry," Justin replied.

"Well if we had a decent history Professor, we would all know that Gringotts is more than just a wizard bank. However, do you know what the approximate selling price of an ounce of gold is in British Pounds?" Harry asked.

"Approximately £200, I believe."

"Are you aware of the fact that it's illegal to sell Galleons to muggles but not gold bars?" Harry asked and the Professors wondered where this conversation was headed.

"Yes, I asked Dad why he didn't trade Pounds for Galleons and sell the Galleons for Pounds in the muggle world. He chewed my backside for even thinking it," Justin said and chuckled.

"Well funny thing happened in the transfer between vaults at London and Hogsmeade. It seems that two bricks of gold worth 420 Galleons each were transferred instead of actual Galleons. If I remember correctly, a brick weighs over 25 pounds. My goodness you each ended up with only 9,000₲ and 50 pounds of 24-karat gold worth over £150,000 in your vaults in Hogsmeade." Harry told them then laughed out loud.

He gave them a chance to catch their breath before continuing, "Now back to the serious stuff. I brought that up because the Goblins look a bar of gold only as to how many Galleons they could make out of it. Of the 5₲ million that I mentioned earlier, I doubt that 1₲ million are in actual Galleons. The rest will be in gold bars or bricks. What I'm telling you needs to stay between us. The richer wizards know this, but they are mostly purebloods that would die and go to hell before the spent a Knut in the muggle world." Harry took another sip of his butterbeer.

"If you leave the 5₲ million alone and let Gringotts invest it. In seven years, or less it will double. When I say less, I mean closer to five years. Your families will each receive 1₲ million for pain and suffering. Mr. Filch will receive the same amount for Mrs. Norris. While I may hate that damn cat he loves her, and suffered because she was petrified. Crap, Dobby!"

"Yes Your Grace."

"Please ask Madam Pomfrey if she can join us, and if she can please pop her here."

"I'll be asking her for a list of your friends who cared enough to visit you while you were petrified. Except for me, they will be compensated according to the number of times they visited. Our current staff was also suffering and will each receive 250,000₲, in the hope that they will remain here. Ah, here's Madam Pomfrey."

"Welcome Madam Pomfrey, please join us." Harry said and Dobby handed her a butterbeer.

"Do you maintain a list of visitors to your patients?" Harry asked knowing full well that she did.

"Yes, I would even if it wasn't required by law, and I think in here you may call me Poppy." She said.

"Thank you Poppy. I would like a list of the people that visited the three here including the number of visits. Sorry Headmistress but I have to do this. Poppy I just told those here that I am compensating our present staff with 250,000₲ for pain and suffering caused this past year. I should add the condition that you can't retire until after I graduate, but I won't." Harry said and tried hard not to laugh at her reaction.

"Poppy our new owners have gone so far beyond the norm that it will take me days to wrap my head around it. However, Prince Harry of the Goblin Nation and King Ragnok arranged compensation for the victims of the attacks this past year. The funds are coming from the vaults of Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy, and Voldemort." Minerva told the speechless healer.

"Harry, I shouldn't ask this, but do you know you're the first wizard since Merlin to be considered a goblin prince? Your ancestor Godric Gryffindor was the original Goblin Friend. I'm Ragnok's nephew and a Goblin Prince, so I assume you're an adopted nephew. And Harry in or out of class, I'm Filius to you and your Princesses." Filius said.

"Actually I didn't know that Pro… Filius thank you for the information. Does my being a nephew make us brothers? Ragnok said I was Hawkclaw's brother, and Hawkclaw calls me brother warrior," Harry asked.

"Actually it does Harry, and brother warrior is a term of respect that few ever receive. Although slaying a large basilisk single handed with a sword would certainly qualify you for that respect and making you a Goblin Friend." Filius replied.

"Uncle Ragnok said that defeating Tom Riddle once, Voldemort three times in two years, Snape, and Dumbledore and Malfoy. Even though Dobby took care of the blonde ponce, was unusual for someone my age." Harry told his new brother.

"Unusual is not the word I would have used, unbelievable may be closer. However, your count is off Harry. Tom Riddle in 1981, Voldemort three times in 1991 and once in 1992. I know it was Hermione that stopped the attack during the Quidditch match in 1991, but she went after the wrong person, and you survived his attack. In the forest, a centaur may have helped drive Voldemort off, but you initiated the action and stopped him from killing the unicorn. Do you by chance have a memory stone of the basilisk? And I'm Minerva, or as my godson James Potter called me Minnie," Minerva told Harry.

"I'm Pomona, Harry and I want to thank you for the surprise it is greatly appreciated. I'll also be the first to say I won't be leaving the school. With your ideas, it will become great once again." Professor Sprout said.

"Thank you all and I do have a stone." Harry said and pulled the stone and sat it on the table and waved his hand over it. They heard him mumble _shit wrong one_. It was the stone that was used to show Arthur and Bill what happened. Everyone except Harry was white faced when the memory ended.

"Before anyone gets down on Ron, let me say that he is current being healed at Gringotts. Dumbledore messed with his and Mrs. Weasley's minds. Ron got progressively worse this past six months or so. Dumbledore, Snape, and Malfoy are dead men and just don't know it yet. We know for sure that Dumbledore created Voldemort and knew what he was doing. There is a lot that will come out at his trial, so there isn't much more that I can say, except we had the darkest of dark wizards in the last 300 years as Headmaster of Hogwarts." Harry told then and added more shock to the evening.

"Crap, Minerva before the staff splits up for the summer send them to Gringotts for medical exams and that includes you. Who knows how many have had their minds messed with by that old bastard. The only one I'm sure who hasn't is Filius. I doubt even Merlin could mess with his mind. I noticed my Occlumency shields strengthened shortly after Ragnok called me Prince Harry. Bloody hell that was also when I first did wandless magic," Harry said.

"Brother being a goblin is two things one is by blood and the other is by the state of mind. You have truly accepted Ragnok and Hawkclaw as equals. Therefore, by magic you are as much of a goblin as I am," Filius stated and added, "My wand is nothing but a stick with runes on it. If I used a true wand I would most probably melt its core."

"Godric says to tell brother Filius that is because he has both the right amount of blood and the state of mind. However, I lack the blood so I can still use a wand, and our wandless magic will not be as strong as yours is. No way Godric, and that's enough out of you five. Godric says that when our bond is completed our wandless magic will be more powerful than Merlin's, and the other rings agree. Hermione did you hear what Rowena said?" Harry asked.

"Yes but you're my husband so you get to tell pro…Filius what she said." Hermione told Harry and Luna giggled even though Harry gave her a fierce look.

"Filius, Rowena wanted you to know that she killed over a hundred men at one time without a wand. She asked if you knew why." Harry said and turned red.

"Ah, yes. I do know, they caught her with her skirt hiked up. Back then they wore nothing under their outer clothes. Apparently, a few of them laughed that she was caught in that position. The version I heard says she threw a wandless wide-angle cutting curse and killed 133 men and 82 horses. It's said she cried about the waste of good horses on idiots." Filius said with a chuckle.

"Rowena I doubt that two more men make the story untrue so you only counted 131 maybe… yes my lady, I will not question your count. I know you were there, and I wasn't. Brother Filius the thought is _lata sectis_ and it won't work with a wand or stick." Harry said and added, "She really is the vicious one of the three but Godric and Sal say Helga is almost as bad."

"Before I forget, Friday the three of you, and your parents, are invited here for breakfast. Please notify your parents that an elf will bring them here. Minister Bones and Croaker, from the DoM, will join us as I open the Chamber of Secrets again. Ragnok, Hawkclaw and a team will be here to remove Sally to Gringotts. Minnie, has a curse breaker looked at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to see if Tom Riddle's curse can be broken?" Harry asked as surprised Minerva.

"I'm not sure Albus tried to break it himself and couldn't so I doubt it." She replied.

"The old bastard probably strengthened it. I'll have it looked at, but if we can't break it, we can isolate it to the one room and seal that off. Their other suggestion is that all the classrooms be in one wing instead of all over the school. Sal says potions should never be taught in the dungeons. There isn't enough ventilation. No Sal I cannot ensure Snape is crucified. I doubt they'll let me draw and quarter him either." Harry said to no one and everyone.

They all said goodnight except Minerva, who stayed behind.

"Harry I want to ask Filius to be my Deputy." Minerva said.

"Minnie I think that's a good idea, but I also think Pomona should be asked as well. We need at least two instructors for every class but Hermione, Luna and I need to talk more about it. Furthermore, all of you get a twenty percent increase in pay beginning 1 June. Hermione and I don't think anyone should have more than two positions. You and Dumbledore both had three, at least yours were here. The Wizengamot doesn't take that much of your time, unless you're the Chief Warlock or Chief Witch." Luna interrupted giving Harry a break.

"My aunt Sybil says she is a seer, but she's an oracle and neither can be taught. They can be coached, but that class is a waste except for maybe one in ten thousand. I'm the seer in the family for this generation, and I see probabilities not events. Pomona is right, Hogwarts is at a new dawn for the school. Pureblood bigots are stifling our world, and Her Majesty knows this. One probability shows she will step in and declare Harry the ruler of the wizards in Great Britain. It is the second most probable outcome. The other is that Madam Bones and Madam Longbottom will make the necessary changes. Harry, Hermione, and I will go to Gringotts tomorrow, and I will take my rightful place as Lady Potter-Hufflepuff. The heirs are united, and four bells will peal thrice." Luna said, and the last part sounded like a prophecy.

Bong, bong, bond they heard all four bells of Hogwarts toll three times. The castle seemed to groan then rumble.

_**Listen one and all and listen well. It is my pleasure as Lady Hogwarts to welcome the four heirs of the founders' home. They are again united as one. Those who are pure of heart will rejoice. Those who are unworthy will tremble, as you should. A new dawn is upon us, where once there was darkness there shall now be light.**_

Minerva said goodnight and left the three students and Dora. They talked for a while, and Dora said goodnight.

Luna winked at Hermione and said, "Come husband it's time we went to bed." Harry gulped and turned red but followed his wives into what was now their bedroom.

End Chapter 3


	34. By Right of Conquest 4

**34 By Right of Conquest 4**

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 **

**From Chapter 3:** _Luna winked at Hermione and said, "Come husband it's time we went to bed." Harry gulped and turned red but followed his wives into what was now their bedroom._

**Chapter 4 - An End, and a New Beginning**

**Gringotts - Ragnok's Office**

In their bedroom, Luna was the first to strip her clothes off. Hermione followed shortly after Luna, and Harry was last.

"Harry there is no need to be embarrassed about your body, it's the only one you have. Now let's see if the shower is big enough for three." Luna said as the red on Harry's face expanded downward.

Harry was surprised to find the shower was larger than this morning. They ended up with Harry and Luna washing Hermione's hair. Then he and Hermione did the same for Luna. The girls washed Harry's last. When the shower ended, being nude with his wives seemed natural to Harry.

Harry was asked if he slept on his side, and he said he normally slept on his left side. The girls both did as well so things worked for them. Once they settled in bed Hermione took Harry's right arm and placed it around her. Luna's was across Harry while touching Hermione. It wasn't long before they were asleep.

Around 01:00 Dora got up to use the loo and decided to check on the other three. What she saw amazed her. They were cuddled together but were floating above the bed rather than lying on it. Unknown to Nymphadora Tonks Hogwarts was passing the heirs' magic and knowledge she had gathered over the past 1000 years.

At 06:30, Harry woke up on his back with Hermione's head on his left shoulder and Luna's on his right. He needed to piss but didn't want to move since this was the most comfortable he could remember being. A voice in his mind told him how to void his bladder without wetting the girls and the bed. He tried it, and it worked much to his delight.

Luna looked at Harry and smiled, "that's a handy charm isn't it?"

"Unhuh, but it's not one I remember learning. But then there are a lot of new things I know that I can't remember how I know them." Harry replied, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I think Cassie passed us knowledge and magic," Hermione replied, "I don't know about you two, but I'm starved and need to brush my teeth."

"Hermione a teeth cleaning charm is more effective and better for wizards than a toothbrush. Those of us raised with magic learn this from our parents. I was surprised that Filius barely mentioned it in class. It cleans your teeth and freshens your mouth while doing so," Luna told her sister wife.

"Darn, I remember that being taught after the New Year. The timing was around the time Colin was petrified and Filius was probably worried like the rest of us. It's not like him to forget things. But this past year has been so screwed up it's a wonder anything got taught," Hermione replied.

They got up and took another shower together then Dobby served them breakfast right after Dora joined them. She told them what she saw when she checked on them.

"We thought something like that might have happened since we feel different and know new things Dora." Harry told her, and then asked, "Have you tried to pop yet?"

"I popped to the Great Hall after checking on you three, and then popped back to my room. It sure beats apparation, and is a lot faster. I was going to suggest that you three go to Gringotts without me, but I felt a disruption in the House of Black magic about an hour ago. Luna is it alright with you if I take a note to your father and bring him to the bank?" Dora asked, and they saw the concern on her face.

"Daddy will be at the Quibbler. It's between Gringotts and the Magical Menagerie. His office is on the second-floor Dora," Luna replied.

They finished breakfast in silence then popped to Gringotts and Dora popped to the Quibbler building. Ragnok's office door was open, so they entered, and Ragnok waved them to a seat.

"Congratulations Harry, Luna on your marriage. Unfortunately, it makes what I have to say more difficult. I was called to the Hospital Wing around 05:00 this morning. Sirius Black wanted to give me some instructions and a letter for Harry. Harry, he passed away shortly thereafter. It seems that he was cursed so that his heart would fail on his 35th birthday, which was today. He may have explained it in your letter. I'll let you read it then we'll discuss what needs to be done." Ragnok told them his sadness showing and handed Harry a letter.

_Dear Godson,_

_I am so sorry for falling into Dumbledore's web of deceit. I should have been there for you unfortunately there is nothing that I can do about it now. Not long after midnight I woke up with memories long forgotten. Harry the Black family was one of the darkest in wizard history. To my knowledge only Andromeda and I ever broke that trend. She was not a problem and was just thrown out of the family. I was the problem because I was the last heir._

_My mother was an evil bitch that makes Trixi (Bellatrix Lestrange) look like the kindest person in the world. Dear old mother cursed me to die on my 35th birthday so Regulus could take over the House of Black. However, Voldemort killed Regulus and Mum went nuts. I doubt if she would have lifted the curse if I had bothered to see her. Since I had no memory of the curse, I would never have seen the bitch anyway. The only thing that worked out is that I have time to write you before I join your parents, God rest their souls._

_Our first five years in school James and I were the two biggest gits at Hogwarts. My uncle left me millions, and I was raised a pureblood Ponce. James was a winter baby born just before your grandmother Dorea could no longer have children. He was spoiled rotten and groomed to become the next Duke of Covington. Your mother had no use for James and I, but got along well with Remus, especially after they were made fifth-year prefects. Lily loved to read Muggle novels, especially about the American West. She turned Remus on to them, and he shared with James and me._

_One particularly interesting novel told about the Sioux Indians and how some would become blood brothers. Like the idiots we were, James and I performed the Sioux blood brother ritual, and it almost killed us. However, what it did was to make you my heir. Your grandmother Dorea was a Black and with my blood added to hers in you, you become the heir. Narcissa Malfoy will think the heir is her son so expect a fight when my will is read. Demand an heir test and ask for a family tree instead of just a listing. If I live long enough I'll inform Ragnok of my wishes._

_Harry there is one thing you need to know, there is an outstanding marriage contract with the Delacour family in France. Your parents and I fought alongside of André, and he is an honorable man. His wife is Veela so his daughter will be also. Veela typically have at least one daughter before bearing a son. If the daughter is three or more years younger or older, the contract will pass to the next generation as it has for over 300 years._

"_Harry, I want you to end the Black line. You will become Lord Potter-Black, and normally you would name your second son Black-Potter. But please Harry, do not name any male after the Blacks. Let the line die out. They are an abomination and an evil that needs terminated. Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London is the Black's summer home. If I'm unable to do it, ask Ragnok to check it out and remodel it. I'm sure the area is even more run down than it was fifteen years ago. However, you will own the four buildings that face the park and can change that._

_In my will I leave Remus and Andromeda each 2 million Galleons and Nymphadora 1 million. Please see that they know this. Once you take the ring, you can bring Andy back into the family if she wishes you to. If she doesn't want to be a Black, don't worry about it Harry. However, throw Narcissa and Trixi out after dissolving their marriages. Demand their dowries back with interest. Their husbands are marked, which invalidated their marriage contracts. It will make any of their children bastards, which is probably what they deserve._

_Harry I really wish things had been different, and we could have been close. But unfortunately that is not to become a reality. I loved you as a baby and held you often. I let my anger at Peter Pettigrew get the best of me and went after him when I should have looked out for you first. The bastard laughed and blew a gas line killing several Muggles. I stood there laughing like an idiot because I let a fourth rate wizard get the best of me, a highly trained Auror. Dumbledore, Crouch, Bagnold, and Fudge railroaded me straight to Azkaban with no trial. I don't know what Dumbledore's game is but don't trust him._

_Harry, learn everything you can but also take the time to have fun. Ask Remus about the Marauders since he is the last one left. He is a werewolf but one of the nicest, kindest, and gentlest guys you'll ever meet. While not quite on Lily's level, he is wickedly smart and well read. Keep in mind his 'furry little problem' as James called it only affects him about three days a month._

_Goodbye, my godson and heir, know that I do love you._

_Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of House Black also known as Padfoot_

_24 May 1993_

Tears ran down Harry's cheeks. He had lost another member of his family because of Dumbledore and a deranged witch he would never know. Silently, he vowed to fulfill his godfather's wishes. He felt his wives hugging him and the love that came across the bond. He turned and kissed them on the cheek.

"Uncle Ragnok, when is the reading of Sirius' will?" Harry asked.

"If it alright with you, I suggest 13:00 today as per Lord Black's request. Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, and Remus Lupin have been notified and agreed to be here at that time. They are the only three in the will except for you of course. I took the liberty as per Sirius' request to inform Lord André Delacour of the marriage contract and the fact of the will reading. It is possible that he, his wife, and oldest daughter may be here." Ragnok replied.

"Sirius asked to be interred next to your father at Godric's Hollow rather than anywhere close to the Black family. He also asked that we destroy all dark objects that could not be cleansed of dark magic. He returned all goblin made items to the Goblin Nation in return for new wards at 12 Grimmauld place and us cleaning it of dark magic. We will remodel it to your specifications. He gave us a million Galleons to clean up Grimmauld Place and throw out any tenants who were not paying rent. He laughed and said to tell you that it would make a nice wizard community." Ragnok said with a slight grin.

000-000

Harry asked for Luna to have and heir test when Xenophilius and Dora arrived. Xeno was not surprised that his daughter was married. They were surprised when Luna's heir test results appeared on Ragnok's desk.

_**Luna Marie Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff nee Lovegood pureblood witch**_

_**Duchess of Covington, Countess of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peverell**_

_**Parents: Xenophilius Paul Lovegood and Maria Matilda Lovegood nee Thomason**_

_**Fifteen percent owner of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**The most prominent witch/wizard ancestor: Helga Hufflepuff**_

_**Access granted to vaults: 5, 6, 13, and 202**_

_**Soul Bonds: three, Harry James Potter initiated 23 May 1993, Hermione Jean Granger initiated 23 May 1993, Fleur Marie Delacour uninitiated.**_

_**Emancipated on 23 May 1993**_

_**Note: strongest Melinda (daughter of Circe) blood to date more research required.**_

Luna put on the Hufflepuff ring and smiled then closed her eyes. Harry levitated her to his lap and she went limp against him for several minutes.

When she came around she said, "Well that wasn't near as bad as the spousal rings."

Harry and Hermione each gained a Hufflepuff spousal ring to go with the others.

Xeno asked if he could announce it in the Quibbler, and Harry said yes and gave an interview that would shake the wizard world. He balked at the 10₲ million Harry placed in vault 223 for him, but not at Ragnok calling him Goblin Friend. They agreed the possible blood ties to Merlin, Morgana, and Melinda was no one else's business but theirs. Harry asked Dora to be back at 13:00 saying he and his wives would be going to his vaults. Luna gave the 13 drops of blood for the extended heir test as required. Ragnok told them to enter any vault from Harry's to touch the plaque with the vault number on it that they wanted to access. Fortunately, the plaques also had the name of the original owner on them. What made it easier was that there were three doors instead of just one.

Like Harry and Hermione had done earlier, Luna glanced at the amount of gold and shrugged then went to the door that had her vault numbers on it and went to vault 5. Hermione went to vault 7 and Harry to vault 3. They met back in vault 200 and decided to go to Donovan's for lunch. They popped to Xeno's office and invited him to lunch, then popped to the Potter table at Donovan's.

Luna and Hermione had found better wands in the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff vaults. Harry was a bit put out because he didn't when Godric told him the wand he took from Dumbledore was his and not the elder wand. The Peverell ring said the elder wand was in their vault, but unless he has the stone and cloak, it was no better than any other wand.

Harry felt something different in his magic and looked at the entry door. He saw a tall blond man with a stunning silver haired woman and daughters. He popped over next to Michael.

"Excuse me sir but are you by chance Lord Delacour?" Harry asked politely.

"I am indeed, young sir," André replied.

"I'm Harry Potter sir, would you and the lovely ladies I assume to be your wife and daughters please join my party?" Harry asked in a semi-formal but warm voice.

Harry introduced his wives and father-in-law Xeno. André introduced his wife Apolline and daughters Fleur and Gabrielle. While André and Apolline were comfortable in English, the girls were not. Harry, Luna, and Hermione slipped into nearly flawless French surprising the Delacours.

"Xeno pardon my bad manners," Harry said and picked up a straw. He transfigured it into a chain with a medallion that showed the Potter crest. The fact he did this wandlessly was noticed at the table.

"Please wear this and it will translate French to English and vice versa," Harry said handing Xeno the chain and medallion.

"Now I must give a bit of a warning. Once we enter the bank, we are on Goblin land. There I am a Goblin Prince, and Hermione and Luna are Princesses. While it doesn't change us, the goblins won't take it kindly if they think we've been offended. While I don't think that will happen, King Ragnok did ask me to warn any guests I bring to the bank. I'm his adopted nephew but his son Hawkclaw calls me Brother Warrior." Harry stopped as Mr. Donovan approached the table.

Harry introduced the Delacours and told André they could use this table if they wanted. After thanking Donovan and his leaving them, Harry explained the significance of the table.

"Harry, I spent years as an Auror before going to the political side of the Ministry. I am, among other things, an aura reader. You three have the strongest auras that I've read ever. However, that doesn't explain the wandless magic you performed earlier." André said.

"My charms teacher, who is half goblin and Ragnok's blood nephew, says it's probably because I'm part goblin. He told us that being goblin was by either blood or state of mind. I have never thought of them as anything other than equals if not more powerful than myself. I was bitten by a basilisk and thanks to a Phoenix managed to live. It freed my magic, which Dumbledore bound, and my mind that he screwed up. According to our Headmistress, I have defeated Tom Riddle or Voldemort at least five times. That's in addition to a Death Eater Professor, Dumbledore, and another inner circle Death Eater." Harry said and sipped his juice.

"The basilisk was 1000 or so years old and at least 60 feet long. When I showed Ragnok, my memories he named me a Goblin Friend and his son called me a brother warrior. The next time we came to the bank Ragnok called me Prince Harry and said I was his adopted nephew. I instantly felt a change in my magic and used wandless magic that day for the first time," Harry told the shocked Frenchmen.

"You seem to lead an interesting life young Harry," Apolline said.

"Madame Delacour you have no idea of the trouble our husband can get into. Life around Harry is a lot of things but dull is not one of them," Hermione replied and Luna tried hard not to laugh but was not successful.

"Excuse me for laughing but within a month of starting school Harry becomes the youngest seeker at Hogwarts in over a century. Then he takes on a mountain troll on Halloween. Then he defeats Voldemort twice more that fall. The next spring, with two friends he blows by traps protecting an object including one by Dumbledore. He then defeats a Voldemort possessed Professor to wrap up his first year at Hogwarts." Luna paused to sip her juice.

"This past year he's shunned as the heir of Slytherin since people are being petrified. A couple of weeks ago he defeats the basilisk, Voldemort, Snape, Dumbledore, and Malfoy. In the process frees an elf he now calls friend. Then he meets the King of the Goblin Nation, who wouldn't give our former Minister for Magic the time of day. He finds out he is a Duke and has four titles as Earls. I almost forgot gaining the Gryffindor sword and a Phoenix. What's next Harry, killing dementors?" Luna asked with a chuckle.

"I sure hope I never see one of those abominations," Harry said with a shudder.

Fleur didn't say anything but had felt the connection between her and Harry when he arrived at the restaurants door. She had also felt his power, her Veela blood seemed to soar through her body. However, she was worried because she knew of the contract with the Blacks so she gave no indication of her feelings.

**The Will of Sirius Orion Black**

They entered Ragnok's office, and Dora introduced them to Andromeda Tonks and Remus Lupin. Ragnok called the will reading to order.

"I'm sure you're curious why Narcissa Malfoy nee Black isn't here with her spawn. Upon entering the bank, it was discovered that Draco Luciuson, formerly known as Draco Malfoy, had no magic. Since there was no reason for them to be at the reading they were told to leave. Mrs. Malfoy chose to make a scene and is spending a week with her son shoveling dragon dung." Ragnok said with a feral smile and a wink at Harry.

"Uncle might I have a memory stone of that it will make for great entertainment. I warned the git what would happen when he left the school." Harry said with a chuckle and Ragnok nodded indicating Harry would get a memory stone.

Ragnok read the will and Harry wasn't surprised after having read Sirius' letter. Harry placed the Black ring on his left little finger, a sign of disrespect. Harry then annulled the marriages of Bella and Narcissa and cast them from the Black family. Andromeda didn't want reinstated so Harry honored her request and gave her a smile. What Harry did, under strenuous objections was to double the amounts that Sirius left Andromeda and Remus just before they were excused from the rest of the meeting.

"Monsieur Delacour, Sirius Black provides a bride price of five million Galleons with the request that one million go to Fleur, and 500,000 go to her sister. The dowry asked is one Galleon, but it will be published as five million by the bank. Is this acceptable to you sir?" Ragnok told a shocked André, and he could only nod.

"Mademoiselle Delacour there is one provision in the contract that you may not be aware of, and that is that you must attend Hogwarts. Since your future husband, Harry attends there I hope this is not a problem. Men who save each other's lives then go on a drinking spree should not be able to arrange marriage or make any other contracts. Mademoiselle, have you had an heir test yet?" Ragnok asked kindly.

"No sir I have not, we know our history well." Fleur replied.

"Many think they do, my Lady but when new blood is brought into the mix it is a good idea to have the test completed. As an example, both of your parents could show a common ancestor and neither be the heir of that line. However, you could be because the amount of that ancestor's blood is more prominent in you than either of them." Ragnok told her, and she nodded her understanding.

Ragnok took the seven drops of blood and began the test. Ragnok turned in his chair and pulled out the Book of Bonds. He motioned the Delacours to his desk and showed them the page for 513 A.D. Fleur turned to Harry and smiled just before he found his lap taken and his lips against hers, he returned the kiss. When the spousal rings appeared, Luna and Hermione slumped on Harry while he fought to stay awake.

Ragnok stopped the Delacours from going near them explaining what was happening. André and Apolline's eyes went wide when Ragnok listed the rings and titles between the four children. He also said it was in the best interest of Fleur's health that she go to Hogwarts with her bond mates. Apolline agreed, saying she had no idea what may happen to Fleur's Veela magic if they were separated. Ragnok set up passage from Gringotts Paris to London and Hogsmeade so they could visit Fleur each evening if they wanted.

Ragnok gave them each a Gringotts card and told them what Harry had placed in vault 224 for them. He told them that they were now Goblin Friends and Fleur was a Goblin Princess. He invited them to see the basilisk their new son-in-law killed, and they agreed.

When they came around Harry was smothered in kisses and he looked like a gander that had been hit on the head with a spoon. Fleur was given a wallet, and card then told she had ₲10 million in vault 203 which was her vault but could be accessed from vault 200, which was Harry's. Her mother gave her a look that told her to sit like a lady, and Fleur ignored it. She would not move from Harry's lap until they had to leave.

Harry thanked Ragnok for inviting the Delacours Friday, and asked that they join them in their Hogwarts Suite for dinner.

"Next year we will live in the Owner's Suite or Founders Suite, and I'll set a portal between its common room and here if Ragnok approves." Harry told them, and Ragnok agreed to have a portal next to his outer office.

Harry called Dobby and introduced him to Fleur and her family. He told the elf to respond to André or Apolline's call and bring them to the suite if they asked. Dobby said he would await their call and thanked Harry for the work. Harry took him to the outer office and slipped him a few Galleons. Dobby smiled and popped away.

"Harry before you go there is one more thing we need to discuss. Sirius thought your parents were buried at Godric Hollow, but they are interred at Potter Manor in the family plot. If you allow it, we can fulfill his last wish to be buried next to your father." Ragnok said, and Harry nodded unable to speak.

"The other thing is that Mr. Lupin is in our Hospital Wing being checked for memory charms since he was in the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's organization. Nephew I would advise you to keep an open mind when dealing with people that associated with Dumbledore and there were many. Mrs. Weasley is a different woman than she was a week ago. She demanded the right to kill Dumbledore and wanted him revived so she could do it again. The young Miss Weasley will be all right, Tom Riddle made a mess of her mind, but fortunately, it caused Dumbledore to leave her alone this past year." Ragnok told Harry and Harry agreed. Ragnok said nothing about Ron, and Harry and Hermione didn't ask.

They talked some more until Fleur's heir test results appeared.

_**Fleur Marie Potter nee Delacour pureblood witch **_

_**Duchess of Covington, Countess of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peverell, Black**_

_**Parents: André Philippe Delacour and Apolline Marie Delacour nee StCyr**_

_**The most prominent witch/wizard ancestor: Medea**_

_**Access granted to vault: 203**_

_**Soul Bonds: three, Harry James Potter initiated 24 May 1993, Hermione Jean Potter initiated 24 May 1993, and Luna Marie Potter initiated 24 May 1993**_

_**Emancipated on 24 May 1993**_

_**Note: strongest Charlemagne blood to date more research required.**_

Ragnok handed Fleur the ritual dagger and she gave 13 drops of blood for the extended test.

**Hogwarts**

Harry took Fleur, while Dora took Apolline. Hermione had André, and Luna took Gabrielle to their Hogwarts Suite. Dobby arrived, wearing British army fatigues with three stripes on the arms, with butterbeer, juice, wine, and other adult drinks.

"Fleur are your exams over?" Harry asked hoping for a yes.

"Yes, this week is a waste of time for all but those taking their NEWTs," she replied from his lap.

"Same here, but that will change next year. Hermione, Luna, and I own Hogwarts. Last week while the fifth-year students took their OWLs, and the seventh years studied for their NEWTs, the rest of us did next to nothing. The school paid to feed 70 percent of us for no reason except that it's tradition. This week it will be worse as only 15 percent of the students need to be here. We have no problem with traditions that make sense from a logical point of view. However, our training brooms are horrible to the point of being dangerous. One week's cost of food and utilities could buy 20 new ones," Harry said his irritation showing.

"What is most irritating is to find out that until 45 years ago once exams were taken students went home. There is no graduation ceremony until 1 July, when the NEWT scores are announced. There is no news at the end of the year feast that could not be put in the school letters for the next year. Hermione, Luna, and I will set our OWLs in late August, so we will be joining you in sixth year. The four of us could take our NEWTs and one or more Masteries. However, we need to be here 18 of the next 24 months to strengthen and update the wards." Harry continued with a smile now as he thought of the shock that would race through Hogwarts next year.

Dobby popped in and asked if they would want dinner in the Suite or the Great Hall. They agreed on the Suite. Harry then took his new family on a tour of the school and when they entered the Great Hall time seemed to stop.

Bong, Bong, Bong, Bong was repeated to total four times.

_**The circle is now complete. The Heirs have been joined by their mate. One Prince, three Princesses, the Coven is complete. Those who stand against them shall fall and painfully so. Where there was darkness, there is now light. The old Hogwarts is gone, and the new Hogwarts will rise with the dawning of the new day. As I say it shall be.**_

They watched in awe as centuries of grime vanished in a wave from behind the staff table around the walls. What was grey before was now white marble that you could see your reflection in. Fortunately, the last NEWT test for the day was over so no students were distracted.

Minerva and Filius came running into the Great Hall.

"Harry what happened?" Minerva asked.

"Headmistress I have no idea. We heard what you did and the Great Hall seemed to clean itself. Let me introduce my wife Fleur-Potter-Gryffindor, her parents André and Apolline Delacour, and her sister Gabrielle. I'm sure you will get to know André while working on a certain upcoming event in 1994." Harry said with a lopsided grin that caused his wives to chuckle.

"There may be an issue with that event as Death Eaters are no longer welcome at Hogwarts and will be killed if they try to enter. Cassie, am I right in that last statement?" Harry asked the castle.

"_**Yes Your Grace. And it will be a most unpleasant death I might add."**_

"Rowena and Helga's idea I suspect." Harry said out loud.

"_**That would be correct, but they let the men have their fun also**_." Cassie replied.

"Igor Karkaroff is not welcome at Hogwarts and probably will not be welcome in Great Britain. There is no such thing as a reformed Death Eater. They may repent, but even that is doubtful, but they still committed horrendous crimes that they need punished for. To gain the mark you must torture, rape, and murder. If that isn't bad enough you must also enjoy doing those things. Then you allow your magic to be tied to Voldemort's, I doubt the Death Eaters know the last part of that. He actually ties the magic of his supporters marked or not and that is what makes him so powerful and hard to kill." Harry told the shocked adults.

"He is not human, nor is he a demon. He is a self-created monster more evil than a Nundu. The only thing he fears is death or possibly dying and not the afterlife. However, that's a discussion for another time. Headmistress, Draco Luciuson will not be returning to Hogwarts. He made the mistake of leaving before Friday and lost his magic. His mother caused an incident at Gringotts, and they are now shoveling dragon dung at the bank for a week. You might want to send his possessions to the bank. I doubt they'll be able to find Malfoy Manor or rather Padfoot's Doghouse," Harry said with a smile.

Minerva and Filius excused themselves, and Harry showed the Delacours around the school and grounds. At dinner, that evening which was French cuisine cooked and served by Dobby. Dobby told the Delacours that Ragnok said the portals were ready, and he could pop them to Gringotts Hogsmeade and from there they could portal to Gringotts Paris. He added that if they called him, he would pop them to Harry or Fleur. They left after dinner since Paris was an hour ahead of them in time.

That night Fleur ended up on Harry's right with Hermione on his left and Luna across them. It was somehow quite comfortable, although they couldn't figure out how. Hogwarts added magic and knowledge to Fleur that night and would have smiled if it were possible. Merlin, Circe, Maeve, and Morgana may be more powerful together but Cassie doubted that. She gently added an inch in height to the girls and two inches to Harry and the weight to go with it. While Harry would not be an Adonis or Apollo, he would be slightly taller than most wizards are and have a body that matched his height and power.

The girls woke up the next morning to find their husband in the shower humming. With a wicked smile, they joined him and the hair washing ritual was completed.

"Hummm, Hermione did you shrink your front teeth?" Luna asked, in her off handed and direct manner.

"No Mum and Dad would have a fit if I did that," She said and moved to the mirror and smiled. She frowned as she looked and looked again.

"Harry come stand behind me please," Hermione said.

"Yes dear," he said with a puppy-dog look and lopsided grin.

"Luna, join us please," Hermione requested. When Luna did they thought that they were all taller and when Fleur joined them, they decided they were right, they had grown.

The four heard a whisper in their minds._ Your Grace, the four of you will grow to match your magic. But it will be slowly. Your body will be repaired as you sleep. Your ladies will not grow as much as they are at or near the correct height and weight for their level of magic. Your mistreatment will be overcome but slowly Sir. Lady Hermione your parents may not like what I did, but it was necessary. You are reaching a point where they could not be changed, and it would affect your health._

"Thank you, Cassie_._"

_You are quite welcome My Lady._

That night after the girls went to sleep Harry put a sleeping charm on them to keep them asleep while he led Ragnok and a team to the Chamber of Secrets. A second team checked out and removed several curses from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Dumbledore had placed twice as many a Tom had. Ragnok and Hawkclaw now knew how many goblins they would need to make the move. They couldn't find any more entries to the chamber, but they weren't curse breakers either. It was decided that the chamber would be checked again Friday. The goblins left for the bank and Harry popped back to his bedroom.

000-000

After breakfast, they decided a trip to Harrods was in order. Even Luna agreed that Harry had poor taste in clothes. Fortunately, Dora had been there twice and knew the destination they could safely pop into. The girls turned Harry over to a fashion consultant that turned out to be a wizard that was working part-time while going to Cambridge. Harry ended up with seven of almost everything except for suits. He stopped at three suits. Fortunately, he paid for items in each of the departments before moving on, and Dobby took his purchases back to the Suite.

His ladies dragged him to the Caviar House Seafood Bar for Alaskan king crab, and it was excellent. He wasn't the only one that watched Fleur to learn how to eat without embarrassing himself. Fleur would give them all the etiquette information they needed later that evening. Dobby had taken their purchases back to the Suite so Tonks talked them into seeing 'Ghost' at a nearby theater. Harry ended up with a crying Luna on his lap and Fleur on his left with Hermione on his right both sobbing. After the movie, they went into their respective restrooms and popped back to their Suite.

000-000

They were stunned to silence when Fleur told them they could buy electronics in Singapore that would work in a high magical environment. Hermione said they would need electricity and was informed gently by her sister wife that they had generators in Singapore that ran quietly on magic. The problem would be receiving a television signal at Hogwarts. However, they could still purchase movies and play them on a VCR.

While the girls practiced wandless magic, Harry popped to Ragnok's office and asked if there were portals between London and Singapore. When Ragnok asked what Harry wanted in Singapore, Harry told him about the electronics he was thinking of buying. Ragnok suggested that he wait until they had quarters that are more permanent at Hogwarts. Harry quickly agreed, and then Ragnok changed the subject to Remus Lupin. Remus would be in the Hospital Wing for three days or three months on the inside. His being a werewolf helped him in that Dumbledore wasn't able to mess him up to badly. However, he did bind Remus' memories of Harry. Harry suggested that the Longbottoms be checked.

When he got back to the Suite Luna asked, "Harry what's wrong?"

"I went to see Ragnok and ordered our passports and found out that frigging Dumbledore bound Mr. Lupin's memories of me. I swear if he weasels out of a death sentence, I will kill him myself after I destroy his reputation." Harry said, and his wives quickly surrounded him. That was one thing he decided he could get used to in a hurry.

André and Apolline arrived Thursday evening, and they ate in the Great Hall. Hogwarts literally shined brightly now mostly in white or off white marble. Even the suits of armor were clean and bright. It wasn't antiseptic by any stretch of the imagination, but it was a different school than it was the past Monday.

000-000

On Thursday at dinner, Harry and his ladies went to the front, and the Great Hall went quiet.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. First, I would like to introduce Her Grace Fleur Potter-Gryffindor my third and final wife. Her parents, Monsieur and Madame Delacour are our guests sitting at the Gryffindor table. Monsieur Delacour is the Deputy Minister for Magic of France. In the morning, we will have muggle guests who are the families of the students who were petrified by Sally. In addition, King Ragnok, his son Hawkclaw, and several Goblins will arrive accompanied by Minister Bones and Croaker from the DoM." Harry paused to let that sink in.

"After breakfast our guests will join me, our Headmistress, her Deputies Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout. We will enter the Chamber of Secrets. I don't know how long that will take, but Cassie will advise you fifteen minutes before we move the basilisk to the grounds outside of the Entry Courtyard. This is your chance to see a 1000-year-old basilisk. You will not be able to touch it since that may kill you, and I'm sure you wouldn't like that much." Harry said and waited for the chuckles to die down.

"I find it amazing that our pureblood elite make large donations to St. Mungos and our Orphanage, and the money finds its way back to their vaults. Sally will be displayed at Gringotts London until 15 June, then Sally will make an around the world tour and spend two weeks at the major cities on each continent. There will be a nominal charge for seeing and having your picture taken with her. Every Knut will go to St. Mungos, and I will match that amount for the Orphanage. Feel free to make an additional donation to drive up what it costs me." Harry said and let the laughter die down.

"Our school looks like it did after Godric, Helga, Rowena, Salazar remodeled it in 976. As Cassie said this is a new dawning. If you wish to return to this fine school, that will have the lowest student to teacher ratio in the magical world come with the proper attitude, or you will find yourself back at platform 9 3/4. The staff and owners will not tolerate bullying period, and Cassie will monitor that. House rivalry is asinine the more people you know the better you're able to get along after school. Irritate me here, then come to a company I own and ask for a job, and you will have wasted your time and ours. Of course, I'm not the only one in this school who will run a company, start a business, or go into politics." Harry said with a visible shudder.

"Ok now we all know now I'm not politically minded. The only two things my Muggle uncle was good at, is business and beating me. However, he told his son the hardest part of getting a good job was getting in the door and gaining an application. I've heard similar things said in our world. Unless there are questions I've said all I need to." Harry waited a minute for questions then led the ladies back to the Gryffindor House table.

"Lord Potter is correct in everything he just said. There will be at least three professors for each subject. In addition, there will also be three new healers joining Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. We will also have a security staff made up of wizards from different military backgrounds. Lord Potter, what is the term you used?" Minerva asked.

"Bad assed son of a bitches Ma'am, the closest description I can think of is they are killing machines. Every one of them is a highly decorated combat veteran who has killed in combat much of it hand-to-hand. It took their leader less than five seconds to take Alastor Mad Eye Moody down and another fifteen or so seconds to take down the ten Aurors Mad Eye was leading. But then Sergeant Major Gunnison is 5 feet 10 inches and weighs about 140 or so pounds." Harry replied.

"Did he use a wand?" Filius asked.

"No sir, he didn't need to," Harry replied.

"Are you sure he's the type you want around young people?" Pomona asked.

"Well he's raised three successful children, two sons and a daughter. He's taught at both muggle and wizard preschools and volunteers at an Orphanage, so that would be a yes Ma'am. The others have similar backgrounds and are either married or widowed. If you looked up the word survivors it would define them." Harry answered.

**Moving Sally 28 May 1993**

The Delacours spent the night in a large bedroom in the Suite that Cassie provided for the occasion. Dora was up first and met the Delacours with French coffee and tea. Harry and his ladies were ready at 06:45. Everyone was wearing his or her worst clothes. Anyone looking at Apolline, Fleur, Hermione, or Luna would not have thought that. The ladies were in pants as Harry suggested and their hair was protected with charms that Fleur taught them.

They met the families in the anteroom off of the Great Hall. Things were going well until Ragnok, Amelia, Croaker, the goblins, and the Weasleys arrived. Molly decided she was going to smother Harry, and was put off when she was stopped. When Hawkclaw whispered something in her ear, she settled down instantly. Harry would find out later Hawkclaw told her no one except his wives were allowed to touch him without losing their head.

"All right everyone if you'll line up we'll get your hair protected from the slime and grime. Please remember the chamber has only been opened twice in one thousand years, and it is filthy. The castle has provided us with our own table for today. Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Percy may join us if they wish. Please keep in mind Sally is truly dead although it may appear that she is not. Touch nothing in the chamber unless cleared by the Ragnok, Hawkclaw, or the curse breakers. This will be my second trip and all I was interested the first time was saving two lives one of which was mine." Harry told them, fudging the truth a bit, and got the chuckles he wanted.

Their table was parallel to the head table and near the door. Fred, George, and Percy did join them, and Percy actually acted like a boy and not a rule book. There was a fair amount of chatter at breakfast and a number of friends came by to meet Penny's, Colin's, and Justin's parents as well as to check on Ginny. Harry was surrounded by his ladies, Ragnok, and Hawkclaw so no one could get closer than across the table from him.

Harry led them to Myrtle's bathroom and invited her to see the Chamber of Secrets. Surprisingly, she agreed to come with them. Cassie expanded the inside of the bathroom. When the last of the group entered, Harry sealed the door and put up wards.

"All right I'm going to open the chamber and lead the construction team down first. While they do their work, I'll do some cleanup since I doubt that you want to land on or step on bones. I should be gone about five minutes at the most. King Ragnok, Hawkclaw, and the curse breakers will go first. There are two ways down one is a slide that I'll clean as I go. The other is stairs that I'll call for. They are narrow, and there is no guard rail, so I suggest going down by slide. What you will hear next is me speaking parsel or the language of reptiles, including snakes. In many societies parselmouths are highly prized and highly paid." Harry told them then turned to the sink in the middle of the bathroom and said _Open! Stairs!_

Harry waved his wand at the pipe slide twice and then jumped in. They heard "All riiiigggggggghhhhhttttt."

"He is still only 12, I hope you all realize that," Hermione said as the goblins followed Harry. Three minutes later Harry appeared next to Hermione and her parents.

"Ok one at a time and when you get to the bottom there will be a cushioning charm so you don't hurt yourself. You'll shoot out of the pipe then stand and walk through the door. I suggest counting slowly to ten before following the one in front of you. Ragnok, Hawkclaw, and the goblins will follow me. Then Hermione, Luna, Fleur, the Grangers, the Delacours, Ginny, followed by Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys. Then Penny and family will go down, followed by her family, and then Justin and his family. Collin and his family are next followed Minister Bones, Croaker, and then the others will follow." Harry paused as the others lined up. He told them the goblins would indicate the way to go and reminded them again to touch nothing in the Chamber.

Harry followed by Ragnok and Hawkclaw jumped into the pipe. At the bottom, Harry led the way to the large round door with Sal's face on it. He told it to open and stay open until he closed it. Harry conjured steps to help the ladies enter the door, and his wives and family arrived including Xeno. Ragnok held the others back, while Harry and the curse breakers entered and checked out the inner chamber. Harry could hear the gasps as the others saw Sally for the first time. Huge was as good a word as any although massive would fit as well.

Harry set a ward around the area where he found Ginny, and where he stabbed the diary. Bill's eyes went wide when he checked the ward.

"Harry what does this ward do? I've never run across one like it," Bill asked.

"I just lets everyone see the place but not enter the warded area. It's a Rowena Ravenclaw special that is back around all the towers so that no one can accidentally fall off one." Harry replied.

"Harry you killed this thing with a sword right?" Justin asked, and Harry stepped to Sally's head and pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from its scabbard.

"Yes, I stabbed it right here," he said pointing the sword to the wound. "I got me just below the elbow with the missing fang, and Fawkes saved my life or two of us would be dead."

Fawkes flashed to his shoulder, and Harry said, "Hi Fawkes," and stroked his feathers. Xeno now had two pictures for the Quibbler. Harry put the sword back, and it disappeared again.

"Ok ladies and gents if you'll step back please we will lay her out so we can measure her. Bill would you mind checking the walls for snakes or elongated 'S's please. There may be a better way to take her out of her than the pipe we entered. All I wanted last time was to get the hell out of here." Harry asked Bill then popped to Ginny and asked if she was ok.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek then stepped back and said, "Yes, thanks to you."

Bill didn't find anything so Harry opened the statue's mouth and followed the curse breakers into the tunnel. They found nothing there except an exit near the Acromantula colony. So they went back, and Harry sealed the statue so only he could open it.

"Cassie"

"_**Yes Your Grace**_**."**

"Can you create us an exit to the grounds near the Entry Courtyard?"

"_**Possibly, but I shall clean the wall first My Lord, perhaps there is an entry created by Salazar**_**."**

"Thank you My Lady."

The walls glowed then turned a light grey. Harry walked to the corner nearest to where he found Ginny. He saw what he was looking for he said _Open_ in parsel and a large section of the wall slid to the side. Surprisingly, it led to the Transfiguration Courtyard.

"Not good folks, it goes from one enclosed area to one open only at the top. Cassie says adding another tunnel will weaken the foundation of the school, so that's out. Ragnok what if we send the others ahead, then we portkey her to the Grounds fifty yards from the front entrance? I'll pop there and place a marker, and ward the area so no one can get close until we get her there. The Professors can keep everyone back until we arrive, and I release the wards." Harry asked then he got told where the cow ate the cabbage.

"Harry James Potter if you think we're leaving you alone with that beast, then you can damn well rethink the situation," Hermione stated as Luna and Fleur joined her in agreement.

"Now ladies…"

"Don't you now ladies us, I've had two years of you doing dangerous things with and without me, the without me part ended when we got married." She told him and then it was the hands-on hips, with the left one slung out and the look that said, 'obey me or die.'

"Yes, dear you three may join us but the others need to leave. I'll pop out, place the marker and wards and then reopen Myrtle's bathroom after pass wording the sinks." Harry said.

"And Fleur will accompany you on that journey right?" Hermione asked as a demand.

"Of course, I was just getting ready to ask her when you interrupted me," Harry replied.

"I believe that as much as I believe today is Christmas," Hermione answered.

"Harry, take Fleur and do your job, some battles just can't be won." Dan said, and patted Harry on the shoulder. Harry looked at a Fawkes and the bird flew to Hermione.

Harry took Fleur's hand and disappeared, then reappeared in less than two minutes holding a bag. Those who were left heard the round door shut.

"What's in the bag Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I brought fifty or sixty small animal bones to use a portkeys to the marker. Who wants to ride and who wants to pop?" Harry asked. When the last person was clear of the stairs, Dobby popped to Harry and told him they were out. Harry closed and sealed the new door he found.

"Harry James Potter there is nothing to hold onto on that beast." Hermione said.

"Are you a witch or what? You don't have to hold a portkey. You just have to touch it." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh right," she replied.

Harry levitated himself to just behind Sally's head. Then he walked down her length dropping the bones. When he finished he fused them into one long bone, and transfigured that into a rope and made it a portkey to the marker.

"This portkey doesn't turn it's a straight trip like flying a broom," Harry said and levitated Luna, then Fleur and waited for Hermione to decide. She nodded then was lifted just behind Fleur. Harry, his wives, Ragnok, Hawkclaw, and goblins arrived at the marker riding Sally's back and grinning.

Harry heard a lot of comments like, holy shit that thing is huge. I'm seeing it and still don't believe it. The one that really got him was, how are they going to get it out of here it's magic resistant, so they can't lighten it? Harry said something to Ragnok in Goblin and Ragnok roared in laughter and nodded his head. Harry then waved Fred and George over and whispered something to them, and they nodded.

Harry levitated himself back to the top of Sally and said, "Ok you lot I've heard all kinds of comments about us getting Sally off the school grounds. I have ₲100 that says I can lift her with a first-year charm. Fred and George say they have ₲50 but we want 20 to one odds and no less than ₲1 bets. Headmistress I really think we should talk about adding a course in simple logic to our offerings." Harry said knowing full well the Pureblood bigots would get pissed at that.

Marcus Flint was the first to say, "I'll take ten of yours against 200 of mine Potter."

"You're on Flint. Give your money to Fred and George. They already have my money," Harry said and the flood gates opened.

"Harry we have another ₲25 we can't cover." George yelled.

Hawkclaw tossed George a moneybag and said, "There is another ₲1000 from Prince Harry."

The people from Hogsmeade arrived. When they heard about the bet, the betting got hot and heavy. Harry walked the length of Sally three times winking at each of his ladies. Then hopped down, and stopped them and himself with a levitation charm. He turned to Sally and pointed his wand at her middle and yelled, "_**Wingardium Leviosa~**_." Sally rose about ten feet off the ground, and Harry walked to her head and said, "Follow me girl." after he lowered her, so he could guide her and then put on his dragon hide gloves and grabbed a fang and pulled her around in a circle before lowering her back down.

"Ok who can tell me a basilisk's second form, and none of my wives need answer?" Harry asked. Everyone looked dumbfounded until Hagrid said, "It's a Black Mastive Dragon Harry."

"Thank you Hagrid since I can't give you points that you can't take, your answer just got you free tutoring through your mastery in Care of Magical Creatures." Harry replied then had to run from Hagrid's trying to hug him.

"Basilisks like dragons are large but have to be light enough to fly." Harry said still ducking Hagrid until Luna stopped the big guy by saying something to him others didn't hear.

Fred and George brought Harry his money, and he asked, "How did we do?"

"Well we made a thousand, and you made 22 thousand plus got your 150 back." George said.

"Not bad for a few minutes work. Take a thousand in commission and I'll take the 1150 back. Hawkclaw gets the rest ok?" Harry replied.

"Harrykins that's a hell of a lot of money you're giving up." Fred said.

"I stuck it to the pureblood bigots and a bunch of damn fools. That's worth a hell of a lot more than a few Galleons." Harry told them.

Hawkclaw came over and told Harry that half of what they earned was his. Harry took the 10000 Galleons and handed it to Luna, who asked Hawkclaw to put it in with the donations to St. Mungos. Fleur and Hermione asked Hawkclaw to take the same amounts out of their personal vault.

Once everyone got to see Sally, Harry coiled her up and tapped her nose with his wand, and she disappeared with the goblins to Gringotts. Harry and his girls took the Grangers on a tour after saying good-bye to Xeno then André and Apolline. Dan, Emma, and the Potters would meet the Delacours outside of Nice on Monday then tour the world together.

The last stop on the tour would be the Potters home for the next two years. Dobby showed them the Owners Suite in the Founders wing. Minerva, Filius, and Poppy joined them for the tour, and it was impressive.

"The new student dorms won't be much different than this Minerva. Poppy the new Hospital Wing will be on the first floor where it belongs. Potions will be almost directly across from it, and the elves will watch the classes, in case there is an accident. We'll have first-aid kits in each classroom if you'll tell us what you want in them. We would also like your thoughts on a portal between herbology and the Hospital Wing as well as between Hagrid's hut and the Hospital Wing." Harry stopped to gain the time to choose his next words.

"Please don't tell Hagrid but the Acromantula colony has to go. It will be cut down a bit this summer and next. However, unfortunately after the first task during the Triwizard Tournament the dragons will escape for a bit and have a feast. Hagrid may control Aragog, but he does not control the others. Cassie and I have warded their area with guidance from the centaurs. I had to tell them about the dragon feast that is planned and it was given their blessing." Harry paused and Dobby appeared with drinks.

"They're a bit too proud for their own good and I had to remind them who and what I was. Bane is a pain in the ass, and I had to put him on his ass to show him that I wouldn't take his mouth. I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking, but it really doesn't matter. When we get rid of the Acromantulas, we'll get the unicorns back. I didn't know there was such a thing as a black unicorn until I saw him. There are enough trees with Bowtruckles in them to supply Hogwarts students with wands for centuries. Damn I forgot the shed basilisk skin. That's good generic wand core material." Harry said and sipped his butterbeer.

"Filius have you told your upper year classes that they need their wands checked after they go through maturity? Sorry, Minerva have you?" Harry asked.

"I tell them in sixth year Harry. Most say there isn't any change." She said.

Harry's eyes got big and he replied, "Then we're either raising a bunch of weak wizards or something else is going on. Every one of my rings says most should require a new wand with a more powerful core, and many should require double or triple cores. I don't know Garrick Ollivander that well, but he may need to have the same medical check anyone else associated with Dumbledore needs." Harry's second wand shot into his hand and he laid it down on the table between them.

"Quad core, Royal Phoenix tail feather, Thestral hair from the mane, three drops of basilisk blood, and two drops of unicorn blood both freely given. The base wood is a tree of life and ash hybrid. It is a battle wand and not the Elder wand as Dumbledore thought." His original wand shot into his hand and he said, "Holly with a Phoenix tail feather from Fawkes originally. However, a mixture of basilisk blood, Phoenix blood, a sliver of basilisk skin and bit of my blood were added to the core. Minerva, would you try to disarm me please?" Harry asked and cushioned the wall behind him.

She tried twice and couldn't. Harry put the wand back in its holster and called his other wand, and she tried twice more.

"You can't disarm any of us except Fleur, and that condition will be solved this evening." Harry said then turned his battle wand around and handed it to Minerva.

"Try Lumos or anything you want to please,"" he said, and she looked at the wand oddly when she couldn't light it. Filius could but it was wandless magic.

"Two drops of blood and you can't be disarmed, and they don't even have to be part of the core. If you look at the butt of most wands its plain, the runes run from butt to about an inch from the tip. Most cores are from two inches up from the grip to about a half inch from the tip. Therefore, a small hole in the butt and two drops of blood that you let be absorbed by the wood, and you can't be disarmed at a distance. If you are up close it can be physically taken but the wand can't be used against you." Harry added and sipped his butterbeer.

"The disadvantage is that unless my heirs have the exact same blood as mine, which they won't, they can't use the wands. Godric crafted this wand to be passed down, but it pissed him off that Dumbledore used it, so he told me how to bond it to me. It will probably be next year or the year after before you see me use it. When it is in contact with his ring it is truly awesome as in taking down the Whomping Willow with a stinging hex type of awesome." Harry told a shocked group.

They told the staff good-bye and told the Grangers, they would be home after the feast. Dobby took the Grangers home while the Potters went to rest, and get ready for the end of the year feast. Harry bound Fleur's wand to her and then it was time to relax while learning and doing some training. Their summer looked promising but unfortunately, tomorrow they would lay Padfoot to rest.

End Chapter 4


	35. By Right of Conquest 5

**35 By Right of Conquest 5**

**Disclaimer: See By Right of Conquest Chapter 1 **

**From Chapter 4:** _It was time to relax while learning and doing some training. Their summer looked promising but unfortunately tomorrow they would lay Padfoot to rest_.

**Chapter 5 - Summer Time Part 1**

**Hogwarts**

At dinner that evening, Harry waved for Neville to join him and put up privacy wards around the five of them.

"Neville, I asked Ragnok to tell your grandmother that I thought that you both need checked out by goblin healers. Dumbledore made fast and loose with memory modification charms and some others that were damaging. I also think you should get your wand checked. I'm not that sensitive to magic but can feel yours at times, but it feels off. It's almost as if it's being stifled. We know for a fact that the wand must match the wizard or witch. You may have a better match in your family vault, but it's doubtful a parent's wand will be a good match. You're not your father or mother but a combination of both and their ancestors. I also think it would be good to have the Goblins check out your parents." Harry said and sipped his pumpkin juice.

"Neville the Cruciatus curse does leave a person's minds muddled, but the worst case is only a matter of hours, not years. Call me paranoid if you want, but I don't trust Dumbledore or Snape. You've lost nothing by having them checked, as it will be paid out of Voldemort's vault. On the other hand, you may have something to gain. My mother was your godmother, and yours was mine. I thought you should know this Neville." Harry said hoping Neville would take it to heart.

"Thanks Harry, I hate to think you're right about my parents and Dumbledore, but it would explain a lot of things. Gran thought it would be good for me to use Dad's wand, and I agreed. However, I will have it checked. I do better casting when I practice alone than when I'm in class around others." Neville replied.

"Neville you need self-confidence, if you don't believe in yourself, how can others believe in you?" Harry asked, and saw Neville's nod in acceptance. Harry hoped to gain a new friend the next school year.

Harry dropped the wards as Minerva stood.

"Next term the Hogwarts Express will leave Platform 9 3/4 at 09:30 on 27 Aug. It will leave Plymouth at 0730h and Southampton at 08:30. From London, it will travel to Leeds and leave there at 10:30 for Edinburgh. It will depart from Edinburgh at noon for Aberdeen and will depart there at 14:00 for Hogsmeade. The 28th and 29th will be used for orientation and meeting our new Professors. It will also give those who want a chance to skip forward a class year time to test out of their current year. This may be done by subject, so you may end up in 3rd year Transfiguration and 4th year Potions." Minerva told the shocked students and sat back down.

Harry and his girls said good-bye to the twins and a few others before approaching the head table. He handed Minerva an envelope and said they would see the staff in August then they said good-bye and disappeared.

"Headmistress I thought you couldn't disapparate from Hogwarts," Percy Weasley yelled.

"Two things Mr. Weasley, first they didn't apparate, and second it's the Owners privilege."

_**Besides those two points, the fact is that I would allow it. However, I have made some changes to His Grace's statement earlier about attitude. If you are found unworthy to attend the new Hogwarts, you will not be able to board the Express or enter the school grounds if you travel by another method. The owners and I will not train future terrorists. As I have spoken so shall it be.**_

Minerva wondered how many students would be returning and a voice in her head told her, _less upper years than you expect but many more first years. You will be flooded with letters asking for transfers to Hogwarts, if not this coming year it will happen the next one. While His Grace asked for at least two professors per class, you will be better served to hire three._ Minerva McGonagall visibly relaxed.

000-000

Harry and the girls appeared at the Grangers back door followed by Dora. Hermione led them inside. Luna ran to Xeno, and they hugged. Xeno handed each of them a copy of the Quibbler, which would be delivered the next morning after they sat down. Harry laughed at the front-page picture of him. It showed him holding the sword as if he was stabbing Sally. The headlines read:

**Lord Harry James Potter takes the mantel of Head of the Most Ancient Noble Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, and Black**

List of titles and explanation of peerage page 3

**Lord Potter Soul Bonded to Three Witches**

The former Hermione Jean Granger, Luna Marie Lovegood, and Fleur Marie Delacour

Backgrounds of Potters page 4

**Lord Potter kills 68 foot Basilisk with Sword of Gryffindor**

Additional pictures and story page 2

**Lord Potter Declared Goblin Friend and Prince by King Ragnok**

Story page 5

**Lord Potter and Wives Owners of Hogwarts**

Story page 6

**Dumbledore, Fudge, Snape, and Umbridge Arrested**

Story page 7

**Lucius Malfoy Arrested, Marriage Annulled, Son Declared Bastard**

Story page 8

**Madam Bones Declared Minister, Madam Longbottom Declared Chief Witch**

Story page 9

"Pumpkin I hate to do this, but I need to go back to make sure the two elves I hired have the press running correctly. I'm printing an extra thousand copies but don't think that will be enough."

"I understand Dad. You'll still join us in France right?" Luna said not able to hide her disappointment.

"Of course I will pumpkin," Xeno said and hugged her then kissed her forehead. He hugged Hermione and Fleur then disapparated from the back garden.

Harry put Luna on his lap. Hermione was on his right and Fleur on his left as they confirmed their plans for their trip. They knew it would be interrupted by trials and other meetings but between portals and popping, they wouldn't be away overnight. They were amazed to find out that although Gringotts had banks all over the world the vaults were all at one secret location. As Goblin Friends, they could enter a bank in Singapore and walk out of the London bank.

Dobby came to Harry wearing a sad face Harry asked, "What's wrong little friend?"

"Mr. Crouch is being arrested, and theys finding his son under controlling curse. Old Mr. Crouch is gibbing Winky clothes. Iffen Winky not be finding new Master soon she be dying Harry sir." Dobby said his butchered English indicating how shook up he was. Harry looked at his girls who all nodded.

"Dobby, will Winky come if I call her?" Harry asked gently.

"Her should Harry sir."

"Winky"

"Youse be calling Winky Lord Potter sir. Winky not suitable to be in youse presence, Winky is being disgraced house elf sir." The sad elf said forcing herself not to cry.

"Winky I believe it is my right to decide who is worthy and who is not. Would you like to serve my family? There won't be much work while we're in school, but you can join us there and help in the school if you wish. Later, we will live in Potter Manor and in six or eight years, there will be children. The decision is yours but my wives, and I would like you to join our family." Harry told the little elf and they all saw her demure change.

Winky accepted the bond and became a member of the House of Potter. Once the elves left, they went to bed knowing tomorrow would be a very sad day for Harry. That night Harry was cuddled to Fleur's back, Luna cuddled to his back and Hermione was on top of the three of them.

At 06:30, 28 May 1993 the Potters and Grangers appeared just outside of the gate to Potter Manor. Harry placed the Potter ring between the eyes of a Griffin on the right half of the iron gate. The gate opened inward, and they entered the grounds. They heard two pops, and Harry slid his battle wand into his right hand.

"Master Harry sir I am Mattie and this is Macy, we care for Potter Manor sir."

"This is Hermione, Luna, and Fleur and they are my wives. These are Hermione's parents Dan and Emma Granger. I guess the first thing we need to do is take control and charge the wards. Then we would like to see the family graves. Sirius Black passed away last Monday and requested to be buried next to my father, and I said he could. We will have a few other guests, Remus Lupin, Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora Tonks. They will be joined by King Ragnok and his son Hawkclaw." Harry told the two female elves.

They decided to walk rather than pop since it was warm, and they could see more of the grounds by walking. The Manor was hidden by trees with a wide driveway that curved through the small forest.

A Griffin appeared and Mattie shook her finger at it and said, "Julius you be good. This is Lord Potter and his family."

The Griffin bowed and let them pass without a problem. Mattie said they had eight Griffins and eight Hippogryphs that helped guard the grounds. She smiled when she told them Julius thought he was the boss of the Griffins, but it was because the females let him think that. Harry looked at Dan, who nodded in understanding that human males weren't the only ones to give in to their females.

"Holy cow that's not a manor it's a palace," Dan exclaimed as Harry and the others, including Fleur stood with their mouths hanging open.

"Master Harry sir, the Manor has 32 suites on the upper two floors. Your master suite is on the ground floor near the back of the south wing. The library is near the back of the north wing and is four stories tall. The second floor is the formal sitting, dining, and conference rooms. The conference rooms open into a large ballroom for formal parties, sir. The ground floor is informal living, dining, and entertainment areas. The kitchen is below in the first lower level. The lowest level has a dueling room, exercise room, and wine cellar. The portrait room is across the hall from the Master Bedroom. Would you like breakfast before charging the wards sir?" Mattie asked and they decided it would probably be best if they ate first.

Mattie led them into what she called the breakfast room, which overlooked a large swimming pool. They could see a small lake, in the distance, and beyond that the ocean. Dan asked if Mattie knew where they were, and she smiled and said they were near Lizard.

"That would be almost straight west of Paris so no wonder it's so warm here already," Dan said then explained that much father south would be the ocean.

After breakfast while Macy entertained the Grangers with a tour, the Potters were taken deep below the lower basement to the ward stone, which they took control of and charged. The manor now seemed to hum with life, and Mattie smiled.

Mattie then showed them the small Potter cemetery. Harry noticed there were names other than Potters there so he didn't feel bad about interring Sirius here. It was on a hill, and the manor could be seen, and they could see the ocean. It was a peaceful place. Harry put flowers on his Mum and Dad's graves. He started to make a place for Sirius but Mattie stopped him saying it would be done when the time was right.

Harry called Dobby and Winky and introduced them to Mattie and Macy telling that Mattie was the head elf. Mattie told Macy to take Dobby and Winky for Potter robes. Macy would meet their guests and escort them to the manor for tea before the funeral.

Ragnok, Hawkclaw, Remus, Xeno, and the Tonkses arrived at 09:25. Ragnok and Hawkclaw had Sirius' casket, which Macy sent to the gravesite. They popped to the manor, mostly to avoid Jules and to arrive there faster. While the ladies talked in one group, and Dan talked to Ted and Remus, Harry, Ragnok, and Hawkclaw conversed in Goblin. While it sounded like they were arguing, their smiles told a different story. Ragnok placed his hand on the table palm down. Harry placed his on top of Ragnok's, and Hawkclaw covered Harry's with his.

Luna looked at her sister wives and shook her head slightly indicating there was no need for questions. While Harry led the procession to the gravesite, Luna held Hermione and Fleur back.

"What passed between Harry, Ragnok, and Hawkclaw, he will tell us when he is ready. They are doing what men do, and we need to respect that. Sometimes things are better if we don't know about them until later." Fleur agreed as did Hermione, by that time they arrived at the small cemetery.

Harry let Remus, Andy, Ted, and Dora tell Sirius good-bye then indicated that his wives should if they wished. Harry stood and placed his hand on the coffin at the head, and it turned from dull grey to gold.

"Lord Sirius Orion Black, the Marauder known a Padfoot, I Lord Harry James Potter-Black, son of the Marauder known as Prongs, send you on your final journey. Your mission is to be happy in your new place and know the love of not only my parents but others. Padfoot while we didn't know each other in this life, I'm sure that we will in the next, but hopefully not for many years. Padfoot before you depart, please listen, and listen well my godfather. Hopefully, this will ease your journey and help you rest in peace." Harry paused and took a deep breath.

Raising his hands to the heavens above Harry let his aura go. His hair grew, and it seemed to be blown by wind as he said, "I, Harry James Potter-Gryffindor the 63rd Earl of Gryffindor and the 15th Duke of Covington do hereby strip Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of 65 percent of his magic and claim it as mine. In addition, I strip Severus Tobias Snape, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, and Dolores Jane Umbridge of 75 percent of their magic and claim it as mine. Dumbledore you are punished for your crimes against my godfather and others. Snape, Fudge, and Umbridge you are punished for crimes against my godfather and the British Wizard World. Bartemius Crouch Sr. I strip you of 50 percent of your magic for crimes against my godfather and others. Millicent Bagnold I claim 50 percent of your magic for crimes against my godfather and others. As I say so shall it be!"

The magic was crackling around Harry when he was hit by six blue bolt of lightning. Instead of dropping over Harry pointed at each of his wives and hit them in the chest with a bolt of lightning.

Harry placed his hand on the casket, and it disappeared. His ladies grabbed him in a hug, and they disappeared. Mattie appeared and led the group back to the breakfast room. Harry and the girls appeared a few minutes later in different clothes.

"Sorry about the quick exit but our clothes disappeared about the time we arrived in our bedroom. Dumbledore, Snape, and Crouch were certainly above average in power. Bagnold, Fudge, and Umbitch were less than average. Now I'm sure you want to know where I got the bright idea to do what I did. At least, one of my wives will want to grill me until I tell her. I was amazed to discover that I can communicate with Sirius through the head of the House of Black ring. Long story shortened it was Padfoot's idea. Charlus Potter and the others jumped on it although Helga and Rowena still want me to take Dumbledore's head." Harry told them and looked at Remus.

Remus thought a while then began laughing and couldn't stop. "Harry that was priceless and exactly something Padfoot or Prongs would do if they could. Think about it Andy what happens if you're magically weak and go to Azkaban?" Remus asked.

"I doubt even Dumbledore will last a week before going insane. Even with no wand, you can fight the full effect of the dementors if you are magically strong enough. However, the weak wizards don't last long before going mad then die. I'm surprised you didn't take more from Dumbledore Harry." Andromeda replied.

"Oh, I don't want him dead just yet. Most of what's left of his magic will be used to keep his old body alive. His Occlumency shields are now trash as are Snape's and the others. Charlus and the founders told me not to share magic with anyone who has gone through maturity as it could explode their core." Harry replied and Remus agreed.

"Remus, grandpa Charlus said that your furry little problem is a virus and there may be a cure in the non-magical world. That's something Dan and Emma may be able to help you with. They may not be medical doctors, but I'm sure they know some." Harry told Remus, as his wives started giggling and couldn't seem to stop.

"Grandfather Charlus is chewing my butt for calling him grandpa. He says that the Queen's Wizard deserves more respect from a young snot like me." Harry said then said, "Grandfather you wouldn't do that to your only grandson please."

"Charlus just told Harry that his portrait was in Her Majesty's chamber and threatened to suggest that she call us for a meeting. Harry he didn't call you a young snot. He called you a little shit and you know it." Luna said, causing the others to break out laughing at the look on Harry's face.

Ragnok left Harry an envelope and said it contained a list of his properties and investments. He also suggested that Harry might be interested in what he inherited from Sirius at least an item on the first page of the black portfolio. Harry invited everyone to stay at the manor, but they had other plans. Remus asked Harry to contact him when they returned to Great Britain. Dora had to report to duty at the Ministry on Monday, she wanted to spend the weekend with her parents, and no one blamed her for that. Xeno wanted to finish his articles for the next two Quibblers, so he wouldn't have to spend a lot of time missing their vacation. Therefore, the Potters found themselves alone before lunch.

000-000

Mattie gave them a tour of the ground floor after lunch. Harry perked up when Mattie showed him a door she said was the portal room. Next to it was the room that he was interested in Mattie called it the room of the old ones. She told Harry he must open the door and enter first so the room would recognize him as Lord and Master. Harry took a deep breath and entered the room. He could feel the magic accept him, and he asked his wives to enter. He looked around for his parents but didn't see them. He found it odd that there was a portrait of a manicured lawn with a small manor and a forest behind that.

A voice got his attention, "Harry, I'm your grandfather Charlus and this is your grandmother Dorea. James, Lily, get your asses out here now, we've told you that you can't make babies where you are no matter how much you practice. Your son and his three lovely wives are here. Harry while we wait for them to get dressed, as you go left of our portrait your ancestors are there in descending order. The last portrait has been blank since before my grandfather's time, and there is no name on it. The family grimoire will let you call the books that contain our history as well as those that contained magic developed by the Potters. This is family magic so you can only share it with your wives." Charlus Potter told the teens.

"Son" Harry heard in a soft voice and turned toward the portrait of the manor.

"Mum?"

"Yes, it seems so long since I last held you Harry. I see your wives are waiting to be introduced. James Charlus Potter, get your mangy arse out here now." Lily said.

They saw a small figure run from the manor, and it grew larger as it got closer to his Mum.

"Harry?"

"Yes Dad. Mum, Dad, on my right is the lovely Mrs. Fleur Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin. On my left is the lovely Mrs. Luna Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin, and I'm holding the lovely Mrs. Hermione Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin. Of course, the Peverell and Black names get added in there also for formal occasions. Fleur is Veela and will be entering her sixth year in September even though she's only a few months older than me. Luna is first in her class this year and Hermione is first in our second-year class. We will set our OWLs in August and join Fleur for our sixth year in September. Ladies these are my parents James Charlus, and Lily Rose Potter also known as Prongs and Tiger Lily." Harry said and wandlessly conjured a leather sofa, so they could sit and talk to his parents and grandparents.

Charlus sniggered at Lily and James when Harry did heavy duty wandless magic as if it were no big deal. His parents said they understood all the names but the Slytherin. Therefore, Harry and the girls had to retell the story. Harry conjured a table showed the memory stones of the encounter with Quirrell and Sally.

"Lil's, I was late because Sirius' sprit arrived, and he told me that Harry gave him quite a sendoff."

Hermione placed a memory stone on the table and showed the memory of Sirius' sendoff. Charlus roared in laughter, as did the other ancestors.

"Harry it will be six months before Sirius can enter a portrait. He says he does have a portrait in his vault. But if you'll put a blank frame next to ours, we have a few people who would like to visit." James told his son.

Harry summoned a frame and placed it next to his parents' portrait. The frame held a blank canvas, and a blond woman appeared. Luna fainted, and Harry brought her out of it quickly.

"Mum?"

"Yes pumpkin, this is Potter magic that allows me to visit. Unfortunately your Dad and I never had a portrait made." Maria Lovegood told her daughter.

"Will it work in our master suite Mrs. Lovegood?" Harry asked his mother-in-law.

"Yes but it's Maria, Harry you're my son-in-law after all."

"Luna we know you want some private time with your Mum, and you deserve that. Mattie."

"Yes Your Grace"

"Please take the portrait with Mrs. Lovegood to our master suite sitting room." Harry told the elf and kissed Luna then shooed her out the door.

"Fleur and I will give her awhile then go and check on her Harry." Hermione said.

"Yes dear"

"Oh my, they already have him trained Lily," Dorea said.

"The problem is that we're not sure three is enough to keep him out of trouble Ma'am. He has this saving people thing, and thinks he had to do everything by himself." Hermione told Dorea.

"Hermione its Dorea or grand mum, unlike Charlus I'm not an etiquette snob and need to be call grandmother." She said and smacked her husband on the back of his head, hard.

"Harry I can see that you love your wives very much son. How long have you known them?" Lily asked.

"Well Hermione and I met briefly on the Hogwarts Express on our way to Hogwarts the first time. However, I got to know her better after Halloween of 1991. Luna and Fleur I've known less than two weeks, and we got married the day we met." Harry said knowing an explosion was coming.

"Way to go son, three wives before you're 13 must be some kind of record." James said, and Lily smacked the back of his head.

"Dad I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived I don't need any more recognition. The idiots think that I killed Voldemort at 15 months old. I told them you or Mum must have done something to save me. I'll make a deal with you. I'll handle my three father-in-laws if you handle my three mother-in-laws since you know so much more about women than I do." Harry replied with an evil grin.

"Harry what your father knows about women could be written on the point of a needle in bold letters." Lily said, and Dorea laughed then agreed, saying he got his knowledge from his father.

"Hey, I got on well with one woman, and she never chewed me out once," Charlus Potter stated.

"Well if all you ever said to me was 'yes Your Majesty,' I'd have no reason to chew your arse Charlus James Potter." Dorea told her husband of 40 years.

"Why do women always use our full names when they're pissed at us Dad?" Harry asked his father.

"So you'll bloody well know that we're pissed at you, Harry James Potter," several voices said including Hermione and Fleur.

After lunch in the portrait room, Fleur and Hermione went to check on Luna while Harry got questioned by his parents. He told them about the heir test and asked if the blank portrait could be for Merlin. They agreed it could be but said that it was most unlikely. Luna brought her mother's portrait back and said it was time to clean up for dinner.

Harry said, "Yes dear," and followed Luna out of the portrait room leaving the couch and table behind.

The teens showered and went to the breakfast room for dinner, which was seafood. They had an excellent dinner and talked. Harry was talked out of going flying, well bribed would be more accurate. He decided that kissing his wives was more important to him than flying. Mattie showed them the entertainment room for the family. Harry was surprised to find modern equipment and the latest movies on VCR. They settled in and watched Star Wars, and kissed nearly as much as they actually watched. It was Fleur's turn on top tonight, but that made no difference, as it was still comfortable.

Once they settled in bed Luna said, seeing her Mum made her feel a lot better. Maria told Luna that there was nothing that she or her father could have done for her. She said that it was her time to go home as she called where she was. They found out that Maria, Lily, and Alice Longbottom were close friends and saw each other often after they graduated Hogwarts. Maria was working on a charm to bring the Longbottoms back when it went wrong and brought part of the house down on her. Hermione and Fleur felt lucky they had both of their parents and silently vowed to spend more time with them after they finished school.

**It's Not All Peaches and Cream**

Sunday they practice mostly wandless magic and studied for their OWLs Fleur was a big help in pointing out what she was tested on. With the rings and Harry learning he had more of Tom/Voldemort memories than he thought so studying became easier and enjoyable. Hermione was putting less faith in her books and more in what she saw. Her faith in those in authority was shattered by Dumbledore and Snape. Fudge and Umbridge helped that as did Lockfart as Harry called him. The girls spent almost three hours with Harry in the pool teaching him to swim. Mind transfer of knowledge was truly a marvelous thing as far as the Potters were concerned.

At 16:00, they entered the massive library for the first time. It had a family only section, that Luna and Fleur said most family libraries had. They said that each family invented magic through the ages, and some only members of that family could use. Dinner took a half hour, Xeno and the Grangers arrived just before the meal. Harry took a small portrait blank frame into the portal room and asked his grandfather if there was anything special he needed to know about it. The only special thing was that the one opening the portal had to be the last on through it, or it would close and leave someone behind. The girls were a bit put out that they couldn't open a portal until they were 17 or had their NEWTs. Hermione was particularly vocal about how unfair that was. Charlus put paid to that when he asked if they had children would they want a 12-year-old going all over the world by themselves.

Harry disappeared, and Dorea called the three girls and Emma into the portrait room and ripped into them for be 'so damn insensitive as to be un-fucking-believable. James ran to the manor, and Charlus disappeared rather quickly.

"What the hell were you three thinking? House, lock the portal room so only Harry may enter it. My grandson grew up without friends until he met the redheaded git and you, Hermione. He's given himself and a fortune to you, and you just ripped his heart out. You other two didn't say much, but you didn't stop Hermione's rant either. Keep it up and you'll lose him and the bond will be broken. If that happens, you four will lead very lonely and miserable lives, even if he only throws one of you out. Now get out of my sight and think about the mistakes you made. Don't try to find him. He's flying on a Hippogryph." Dorea said, and Lily gave them a look of disgust that said more than any words could.

Dorea was wrong Harry was on Jules not a Hippogryph. The Griffin seemed to understand what Harry wanted, and that he was sad.

_Grandfather what the hell was that all about?_

_Harry I believe it's a combination of a lot of things. First Hermione has no understanding of what the Head of House means. Second she is a young girl who has been bullied most of her life by those her age and older. She's been taught that equality is right and inequality is wrong. The truth is the four of you are borderline too young for this bond. Don't ever doubt that they love you because they all three do with all their hearts. Being bonded doesn't mean there will not be disagreements. Hermione has been told by her peers that she's ugly and called a bushy headed beaver and worse since she started school. You introduced her as the beautiful Hermione, but she didn't believe she was and don't understand that you do. She knows, at least in her mind, that she isn't a beautiful as Fleur or Luna and that hurts her grandson._

_But granddad she is as beautiful as Luna and Fleur._

_Harry it's not me that you have to convince it's her. Grandson what do think would have happened if your father brought you four in there and said you couldn't open a portal until you were 17 or had your NEWTs?_

_We would have shrugged and said ok then went on about our business most probably._

_Now if André took the four of you into a portal room and said only Fleur could open a portal. How would you feel?_

_I probably wonder why if we were family that she could, and I couldn't and I might feel cheated because I'm an outsider and married into the family. Especially if I didn't understand about family magic granddad, like I do now. I see what you're getting at I think. Part of my problem is that I agree with the rule and don't understand why she doesn't. In addition, I'm a bit pissed at Luna and Fleur for not helping me explain things to Hermione. Then I've learned to let Hermione have her rant, and then come back with my reasoning._

_Have a good fly on Jules he loves to fly with the Master. Just be sure to keep him inside the wards._

_Thanks granddad._

Hermione was in the Master Suite in tears. Her major problem was that she knew Dorea was right.

"Hermione we all screwed up," Fleur said, "We've spent time on everything but what is really important. Luna and I should have spent more time with you and Harry about what it means to head a Most Ancient Noble House. Dad is the head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Delacour. However, being raised in a Most Ancient Noble House and not being the heir, we aren't privy to everything even though I'm the oldest. Ours is a paternal house, and daughters are placeholders without the full power of the Head of House. Right or wrong in the House of Potter, Harry is the law not unlike a king or tribal leader. Xeno is a wizard and can't open a portal here even though he is considered family," Fleur paused.

"Dad is the younger brother of the head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Lovegood. Therefore, while he and I know some things about the house of Lovegood, we don't know everything. Everrod Lovegood wears the ring and makes decisions about house concerns. There are things Everrod can do that daddy can't. Fleur is right we spent time on wandless magic and other things when we should have brought you up to date on the workings of magical Royals. The fact is that our husband could become King of magical Great Britain," Luna took a deep breath.

"But that is only part of the problem. The major problem is that you don't feel you're worthy or equal to the other three of us. Look at us Hermione, and I mean take a close look. We're all different and Harry sees that we are. But he also sees the beauty in each of us. While we will never truly be equal to Harry because of what he is, he will treat us as equals unless he can't. There are some things only the head of a house can do until we come of age. There are other things that only he can do, even if we are 150 years old. In the House of Windsor, Elizabeth is the head and there are a lot of things Phillip can't do." Luna told her sister wife then continued.

"Ginny Weasley was my only friend growing up, and Ronald has always called me Looney. After Mum died, I began to believe that and withdrew inward. I was bullied all of last year until Harry put a stop to that. I refused to let them win and stayed in the background observing what was going on around me. I had all but decided to take Croaker's offer to become an Unspeakable when Harry stepped in. Fleur's a Veela, and she has had it as bad as or worse than the two of us and Harry. The boys fall all over her or would if she wasn't married. The girls will hate her because of her beauty and her effect on boys. Few if any would trust a Veela around their boyfriends. It's not fair to her or their boyfriends, but they don't care. One of our problems as a group is we haven't sat down and laid out our fears and what bothers us the most. We need to do that as soon as possible…"

"How about we do that after dinner this evening," Harry interrupted Luna. He found himself under three girls that were apologizing between sobs and kisses.

000-000

After dinner, they went to bed to talk. André and Apolline would be busy until 17:00 tomorrow so they wouldn't leave Potter Manor until 11:00 the following morning. They talked about their upbringing and insecurities', and they had many. A few they had in common but most were different. The girls had never been physically beaten, and Harry had. They all had been teased and/or bullied. None of them, including Fleur thought they were good looking. Harry insisted they go to the full-length mirror in the bathroom and point out things that bothered them about their bodies.

"My boobies are too small."

"You're not 13 yet Luna, and you're petite all over and I like that, it looks good on you. Look at me, I'm too skinny, and you can count my ribs."

"Well if I'd been starved Harry, I would be worse than you are and besides that you're wiry not skinny. My butt is too big, and I'm as straight as a board."

"Your butt is just fine Hermione, and you will get curves later you're only 13. Look at me my knees are knobby, and I'm the shortest one in my class and my hair is white making me look like I'm 50."

"Your legs are gorgeous and well-proportioned, and you're only 13 like the rest of us. Of course, you're the shortest on in your class you're the youngest by three years, and your hair is silver not white or dirty blonde like mine."

"Ok so none of us think we're perfect yet the others of us don't see the flaws that we think we have. We'll be thirteen or fourteen and not 17, and our bodies haven't matured and neither has our magic. You're all different but I love you all the same way, and all I can see is three young girls who will be beautiful in a few short years. Some of what you see as a flaw, I see a being you, and I love you for that." Harry said and it must have been the right thing to say since he got a lot of kisses.

When they got back in bed, they talked about the head of a Most Ancient Noble House and what it meant. It didn't take long to see that what another might see as a privilege was a responsibility. As head of a house, the master did have privileges but he or she also had more responsibilities to offset those.

Fortunately, for Emma, Mattie was also worried about her Master and his wives, so she agreed with Emma and Dorea to provide a listening charm that Emma could listen to what was going on from the portrait room. Dorea, Lily, and Emma all agreed incidents like what happened in the portal room were best nipped in the bud early so it didn't become a huge problem later. They thanked Charlus for his wisdom and help with Harry. When Emma went to bed, the portraits laughed at her wanting to get her hands on the Dursleys.

**Little Whinging Surrey**

Vernon Dursley was still fuming it was Sunday, 30 May 1993, and yesterday he went to get the freak because that bloody school got out the day before. He waited as people appeared with trunks like the one the freak had, and some even had fucking owls. However, the freak never showed up. The freak didn't send a word that he wasn't coming home, not even a note or phone call. Vernon left King's Cross Station in a pissed-off mood wanting to murder the freak.

Vernon wasn't paying attention to his speed he was too pissed, and his face was almost purple when he heard the siren he didn't even slow down. Finally, the police car pulled alongside of him and the bullhorn got his attention. Instead of being polite, he tried to bulldoze his way out of a ticket so instead of getting one he got four. Then the police trailed him all the way home. Yes, they switched off at different points but Vernon had to drive the bloody speed limit, which made him late for supper.

When he entered the house, he snapped at Petunia, she told him to warm his own fucking meal, and if he burned it, he could wash the dishes. He couldn't remember what he said, but she told him he could sleep on the couch or floor. At 22:00 hours, he tried to sweet talk his way in the bedroom, and she told him to piss off and sleep on the fucking hall floor if he wanted or the guest bed. She said if he slept in the guest bedroom, he could change the linen in the morning and make the bed himself.

Sunday morning he woke up on the couch at 05:30 and his back hurt. Petunia was banging around in the kitchen and that woke him up. Vernon Dursley was still pissed, but he tried to be smooth and asked what was for breakfast.

"Whatever you cook for yourself Vernon Michel Dursley you can eat. But I'm washing dishes once this morning starting now." Petunia said in a cold voice.

"Where is my paper?" he whined.

"The Tele said it would be a bit late Her Majesty is announcing new peerages, and the paper had printing press problems so it will be late today." A cold voice replied then said, "The yard needs mowing so you can get to it. I have to weed the flower bed because you didn't bring the freak home."

Vernon took a deep breath as he put some cereal in a bowl and said, "Petunia, I told you I waited an extra hour, and he never showed up. I saw other freaks come through the station with trunks and owls. I waited an hour after I saw the last one."

"Well if you had called me, I would have delayed supper." Petunia replied.

"Petunia that station is an out of range call, and you know that," Vernon stated as if that ended that.

"Of course, but what did the 20 pence you saved cost you?" Petunia smirked.

"What do you mean what did it cost me?" Vernon was now confused, as Dudley would have been.

"Well from where I set that 20 pence cost you four tickets totaling £652 plus a cold dinner and a night on the couch. I should add cereal for breakfast." Petunia answered almost with a sneer that would have made Snape shudder.

"Vernon you know if he doesn't show up we'll lose the £1,000 per month we get for his support don't you? Have you even looked at that letter we got from the bank last Wednesday?" Petunia asked and saw her husband's face drop.

"No I forgot about it, it's probably just some advertisement. Moreover, that old bastard Bumbledork, or whatever, said we'd get that £1,000 until the freak turns 17 Petunia. I will look at the letter from Barclay's after I mow the yard and wash the car. Damn that freak for not showing up." Vernon answered but now he was getting worried.

The paper came, and Petunia saw the front page and fainted. Vernon grabbed the smelling salts and brought her around, and she pointed at the paper. Vernon picked it up and there in all his glory was Harry James Potter. The headline screamed:

**His Grace the 15th Duke of Covington Saves Friend **

**from Rabid Wolf with Ancestor's Sword**

_His Grace the Duke of Covington (formerly known as Harry James Potter of Little Winging, Surrey) age twelve was showing his friend Miss Hermione Granger his ancestor's (Godric Gryffindor the Earl Gryffindor) 1000-year-old sword when they were attacked by a vicious black wolf. Lord Potter defended his 13-year old friend of two years by slaying the wolf. Lord Potter was informed of his peerage earlier that very morning and given the family heirloom. Lord Potter was orphaned in 1981 by a terrorist who targeted his parents and slayed them by blowing up their house in Godric Hollow. By the grace of God, the young Lord Potter survived the explosion. He has been living with his maternal aunt, and her husband Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley of #4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey. The Potters are an old family who has long supported Queen and Country. The late Duke Charlus Potter was a close advisor to Her Majesty._

_When asked if his uncle would hold his proxy to the House of Lords the young Lord asked why he would grant that honor to someone to beat him and treated him like a slave. It took his young friend Miss Granger several minutes to convince him to show me the scars on his back. People those scars were made by a belt, and he will wear them the rest of his life. Lord Potter said he would name Miss Granger's father Dr. Daniel Granger his proxy. If I were a betting person, I would bet a year's wages that I have met the future Duchess of Covington. They may be young, but the love shows in their eyes a bright as the sun. Rest assured that Child Services was notified before this article was printed._

"Nooooo," Vernon screamed as the front door was bashed open.

"MI-5 agents, both of you get on the floor. Face and hands down and do it now!" was the last thing Petunia heard before fainting again. If Vernon had read the letter from the bank, it would have told him his accounts were seized, and that Harry James Potter would not be returning to Little Whinging except if he stood trial there. With their hands cuffed behind their backs Petunia and Vernon Dursley were led to a police van amid boos and jeers from their neighbors. They thought they were in deep shit then, but they were in the wading pool compared to what would come their way. When they reached the van, Marge Dursley was sitting in it crying about poor Ripper being put down.

000-000

Dan Granger was there with his video camera and a huge smile on his face. He ducked behind some hedges, and Hawkclaw popped them to Potter Manor. Once Emma told them what had happened with the children, Hawkclaw went to the bank. Like goblins, humans had to work out their own relationship problems.

After breakfast, Dan led the Potters into the entertainment room and attached the video camera to the big screen TV. It seems Dan had taught Hawkclaw how to use the camera and they got to see what went on in the Dursley home.

"Hawkclaw promised to send a memory stone of what goes on with them in jail and at their trial." Dan told the family and everyone smile.


	36. Final Chapter

Hi All;

At 0308 hours, 22 June 2015, MSgt SilverDollar began his next great adventure. We, the family, would like to thank you for your kind reviews. None of us feel qualified to answer for Dad (I would hate to have to answer to him later), but know each review is read and appreciated.

SFC CopperHead


End file.
